Quítame la respiración
by The Melancholy Drama Queen
Summary: Shaoran tiene la pesada tarea de conquistar a la hija del rival de su padre para poder mantener su estatus económico, pero conquistarla no resultara nada fácil principalmente porque acostarte con tu enemiga puede representar cierta adicción. Amor y sexo, una pizca de drama y la sensualidad en Tomoeda.
1. Etiqueta

**Quítame la respiración**

**Capitulo 1.- Etiqueta.**

"_**Shaoran"**_

El Enterprises Li Coffee estaba doblando la esquina, la pronunciada calle llena de charcos por la lluvia, sorprendentemente no hacía mucho frió como para tener una chaqueta extra. Suspire.

Me gustaba cuando no tenía nada que hacer aquí, era más divertido cuando de niño venia jugar en la silla ejecutiva de mi padre.

A mis veintitrés años y con la carrera que tenía todo esto era una mierda. Estacione el auto en aquel lugar exclusivo para el dueño y director ejecutivo del lugar, subir aquel elevador en compañía de mi hermana menor Fanren, ella apenas tiene veintiún años, por las edades somos los únicos que tienen el privilegio de estar aquí. Eso de tener cierto privilegio con el porcentaje de las acciones de la empresa más aparte eso de ser los socios mayoritarios.

Para como están las cosas a saber si tenemos aún el fideicomiso. Bueno yo lo tengo gracias al cielo, no lo he invertido en nada, aun espero tener la oportunidad de poder salvar la compañía de mi padre.

La sala de juntas impecable como siempre, de hecho, más llena y fría que de costumbre. El café aun estaba en las tazas de todos, sin un sorbo por ninguno. Las dos sillas a cada costado de mi padre estaban vacías, destinada a Fanren y a mí.

—Primero que nada, gracias a todos por estar aquí— dice mi padre, Hien Li, un hombre de más de cuarenta años que últimamente tiene más canas en su barba junto a la tez más morena a diferencia mía.

Dicen que nos parecemos, yo lo dudo mucho. Soy más bien pálido, ojos como el chocolate y cabello castaño. Y si físicamente no nos parecíamos mucho menos en la forma de pensar y en todo caso, mejor no hablar de los ideales.

—Como saben ya, la situación crítica de nuestra compañía cada día está cayendo más y más, la oportunidad para salvar a Li Enterprises Coffee es a menos de seis meses, al hacer esta inversión con nuestras acciones de por lo menos un cinco por ciento de cada uno de nosotros podríamos seguir a flote hasta estabilizarnos pero…

—Kinomoto se ha negado— interrumpe mi hermana quien al tener el carácter de mi padre servía mucho más que yo. Es algo así como el alter ego.

—Su idea es absorber y vender en partes— digo para no quedarme atrás con mi hermana, esa idea de ser la cabeza de la familia por ser el hombre es meramente machista pero así son las cosas.

Esto iba y tenía que ser mío.

A como de lugar.

Todos suspiran, murmuran, hacen gestos.

—Todos a favor del dialogo— dice mi padre más bien afirmado.

¿En qué parte me perdí?

La jodida junta ya había terminado y yo ni cuenta me di.

—Todos regresen a trabajar— ordena Hien Li como si fueran casi sus últimas palabras, como si fuera su último suspiro —, todos menos ustedes dos.

Nos dice mirándonos y señalándonos a mi hermana y a mí. Me molesta cuando hace eso. Lo ha hecho desde que soy un niño, desde el momento en que decidió hacer las cosas que hizo con mi madre, tomando esas malas decisiones y si lo ha hecho desde que soy pequeño lo seguirá haciendo ahora de grande hasta el día de su muerte.

O la mía.

El día había pasado tan rápido que apenas puedo recordar la rápida junta, la plática superflua sobre que Kinomoto iría a cenar y que era un hijo de puta que tendríamos que alabar a cualquier situación y de cualquier manera.

Eso de humillarme por alguien no es lo mío así que no estaría de más llegar tarde.

—Está desesperado — me dice Eriol quien bebía su cerveza como si fuera agua.

Entonces nuevamente mire al exterior, analice el lugar en el que estaba: un perfecto bar, la alfombra roja, personas con sus amistades degustado de un buen vino, escuchando a la chica de cabellos negros, piel blanca como la leche, ojos azules, hermosa como ninguna. Su voz, vaya, un total estilo de Jessie J.

Últimamente estábamos aquí cada semana por capricho de Eriol quien juraba y perjuraba que en algún momento le hablaría y seria su "felices para siempre".

—_Love letter_—dijo en susurro —, pedí esa canción esta mañana antes de pasar por ti — suspira mientras ve partir a la joven chica quien agradecida por los aplausos se sienta en una mesa de al parecer sus amigos, normalmente nunca canta para nadie en especial pero esta vez siempre estuvo mirando a ese grupo en especifico, seguramente estaría su novio.

Eriol se negaría a creer eso.

—Quiere que conozcamos a la familia de Kinomoto, obligarlo a que no compre…

—Su legado— me repite Eriol quien como por sexta vez hace el pedido de otra cerveza, tal vez por su sangre británica, ellos la toman como si fuera jugo.

Asiento torciendo los labios, la simple idea me parecía repulsiva, de igual manera el hombre lo haría y no le importaría dejarnos en la calle.

—Yo entro— dice —, siempre y cuando sea sólo el cinco por ciento.

—En ese caso vamos— digo dejando un par de billetes en la mesa pagando la cuenta —, de todas formas jamás le hablas.

Entre risas y chistes al bajar de la limusina Eriol parecía distraído, después del bar hicimos una pequeña parada para ver a las jóvenes golfas que se pasean en las calles, tal vez la canción de fondo como película de terror, la opera del Ave María más fuerte y más viva de lo que jamás la habíamos podido escuchar.

No habían más de la cuenta, mi familia completa, la familia de Kinomoto y bueno, por supuesto la misma chica que canta en aquel Bar "Pink Palace" en la sala principal al lado del piano con un vestido blanco entallado cantando a todo pulmón el Ave María.

¿Eriol?

Él ni siquiera cerraba la boca.

El hombre vestido de pingüino me ofrece una copa de vino blanco como a todos y veo de reojo a mi padre, quién con orgullo miraba al mismo Fujitaka Kinomoto, el hijo de puta que quería dejarnos en la ruina.

— ¡Perfecto!— aplaude mi padre seguido de aplausos de los demás, por supuesto Eriol fue el segundo que los siguió y yo apenas si moví las manos por la copa de vino que tenía.

—Gracias— dice la joven quien tímidamente, tomando una copa de vino, se coloca al lado de la familia, más especifico de una joven de cabellos que le llegan a los hombros de color arenoso y ojos verdes, bonita no lo puedo negar pero no comparada con la belleza de la cantante.

Tomoyo Daidouji, cada miércoles y sábado veo su nombre anunciado en el estante de la entrada del Pink Palace. Una chica de aspecto dramático, bohemio, una mentirosa seguramente.

Nada es lo que parece con personas salidas de ese lugar de muerte.

—Kinomoto, tu sobrina tiene una voz increíble— elogia mi padre.

Más hipócrita, sí aun puede serlo.

—Li, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, aunque apenas es una novata, sé que puede con un reto aun mayor.

¿Una cantante profesional?

¿Mundo del espectáculo?

El show debe continuar.

Reí.

Hien Li no tiene buenos ojos para los paparazzi de la gente poderosa empresaria, mucho menos a los que viven del show, el hombre se aferra a la vida antes que ver a uno de sus hijos en el mundo raro ese.

—Los cantantes buscan dormir en buenos hoteles y eso es lo que yo le puedo ofrecer a cualquier parte del mundo que ella quiera ir. — me dice Eriol al mismo tiempo que le da un sorbo a su copa.

—Le puedes dar eso y más— digo tratando de aguantarme una carcajada.

—Quisiera presentarte a mi hijo mayor, Kinomoto— dice Hien levantando su mano para que acercara a él. Menos mal y no nos habían escuchado.

A veces mi padre me avergüenza tanto.

El hombre no se veía malo, todo lo contrario; su semblante era demasiado tierno, noble, eso me hacía dudar, realmente no puedo conocer a todas las personas, debo admitir que lo odio, odio no tener y poder ejercer el control en todo lo que yo quiero.

Estoy mal acostumbrado pero para eso me educaron, son emociones que no me enseñaron a controlar.

—Li Shaoran —digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia digna de la educación oriental.

—El joven heredero— dice Fujitaka haciendo la misma reverencia que yo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreírme.

Nadie es tan bueno.

—Futuro, futuro heredero— dice mi padre quien trataba de recalcar que la empresa no se vende ya sea entera o en pedazos.

—Tenemos que hablar de eso Li, la decisión puede cambiar no tengo duda de eso, incluso podemos unir, fusionar nuestras empresas pero tampoco te obligare dado que es tu legado y te gustaría mantenerla tal cual, hay que hablar estoy de acuerdo.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso— dice mi padre sin dejar de apretarme el hombro, la cosa se estaba poniendo más tensa, es más ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre.

¡Carajo!

—La decisión no es para esta noche, hoy no es para negocios mi querido Li— suspiró Kinomoto atreviéndose a tocar, apenas con las yemas de los dedos el hombro izquierdo de mi padre —, disfrutemos de la cena que tu familia ha preparado, el lunes hablaremos tranquilamente en la junta a primera hora y ahí veremos todas y cada una de las oportunidades de poder vender, mantener o dividir.

—Claro, por supuesto. No hablemos de negocios.

¡Fuck!

La cena estuvo, cómo decirlo, demasiado rápida, sin la platica de negocios realmente no teníamos nada de qué hablar, de hecho ellos fueron los que estaban vivos en esa mesa, de hecho, supimos de varias anécdotas de sus costumbres; en su mayoría graciosos, viajes en familia, chistes entre ellos y la idea de que la servidumbre no determina tu posición social sino la familia que tienes esperando cada noche y con la mujer que duermes y despiertas cada día.

Esa idea de que la familia como tal debía de integrarse a cada deber de la casa.

Tal vez por eso habían triunfado en los negocios, no debo avergonzarme pero tal vez ese pequeño detalle familiar hizo que nosotros malgastáramos hasta llegar aquí.

Malas decisiones. Negocios turbios. Lavado de dinero. Crímenes realizados detrás de una cortina de apariencias. Estos eran los Li.

Palabras tales como: "Fue una hermosa velada", "tu sobrina debería volver a cantar para nosotros", "deberíamos repetirlo".

Mi recamara estaba sucia, los pantalones en el suelo, las camisas fuera de los cajones, la cama desarreglada.

Alguien lo hará después.

"Toc-toc"

—Adelante— digo mientras comienzo a doblar las camisas para nuevamente acomodarlas en los cajones, no es tan difícil, no entiendo por qué no me enseñaron a hacerlo desde pequeño, no me hubiera molestado, aquí hay playeras que yo creí perdidas o que realmente jamás han sido ocupadas.

Algunas, por qué no, bien podría donarlas, están tan en buen estado que pueden pasar por nuevas.

—Joven Li, el señor lo espera en el estudio — dice el mayordomo, Wey.

Un hombre que, desde que tengo memoria ha cuidado de mí y de mis hermanas mejor que mi propio padre.

—Claro— digo dejando mis pantalones en la cama para luego acomodarlos en su respectivo sitio.

El largo pasillo con alfombras verdes, las paredes color hueso siendo adornadas por fotografías de nosotros, de la familia, no juntos por supuesto, cada quien con su cada cual, o sea con familia o personas de los negocios. Pero a fin de cuenta familiares.

Mi madre, ella nunca estaba en ninguna.

El estudio estaba bajando las escaleras al lado de la sala principal, un lugar lúgubre, oscuro, lleno de caoba en las paredes, sillones de piel negro, reconocimientos estudiantiles, títulos universitarios, documentos empresariales.

Certificados de algún tipo de estupidez de la cafetalera.

El escritorio estaba al frente de las enormes ventanas más bien vitrales con el escudo familiar, al lado; un libreto y en el centro una Televisión. Mi padre estaba ahí, sentado en la cabeza, esperando a que yo me sentara en cualquiera de esas dos sillas que tenía enfrente.

Estaba escuchando "Clair de lune" de "Debussy", más tranquilo que momentos atrás.

— ¿Viste a la hija de Kinomoto?— pregunta al mismo tiempo que suspira.

¿Su hija?

¿La llevó?

¿Quién?, ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?

— ¿La cantante?— pregunto mirando al cielo como si con eso se me fuera a venir la respuesta al cielo —, creí que era su sobrina.

—La otra chica, la de ojos verdes, cabello claro, bonita sonrisa.

Suspiro… creo... vagamente.

—No la recuerdo.

Digo sinceramente al mismo tiempo que niego con la cabeza.

—Sakura Kinomoto — dice mi padre mostrándome una fotografía de una chica de cabello castaño claro, algo corto hasta los hombros, ojos verdes grandes y brillosos, piel blanca, delgada por supuesto, en efecto bonita sonrisa. Disfrutando de un helado.

—Es bonita— digo regresando la fotografía.

—Quédatela— me dice al mismo tiempo que la canción _Every breath you take_ comienza a sonar.

Esa canción del hombre que observa siempre me ha gustado mucho, me deja sin respiración, algún día la debería de aplicar mientras estoy en la cama con alguien, algo reveladora y excitante.

Sí, por qué no.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto de repente, me perdí en el hilo de pensamientos que por supuesto estaba ignorando al gran patriarca.

Eso me pasaba muy seguido, un problema de mi pasado aseguraban los psicólogos escolares.

—Quiere estudiar historia del arte en la universidad de Tokio o arte dramaturgo, tiene diecisiete años, cumplirá los dieciocho en un mes.

Asiento aun sin entender, bien por ella, como todos, cada año cumplimos años, eso no es novedad.

—Kinomoto se niega al plazo y sólo accederá si uno de sus hijos cede sus acciones que tiene, si ellos invierten significaría que hay potencial con nosotros y bien podríamos unir.

—Invertir con nosotros— repito a lo que mi padre asiente sin titubear.

—Su hijo mayor está comprometido, él no lo hará pero Sakura puede hacer…

—Bien— digo en suspiro —, convéncela.

Para hacer eso no necesitaba de mi apoyo ni que yo estuviera consciente de ello ni mucho menos necesitaría de mi aprobación.

—Tú lo harás— dice así, sin más —, eres la única carta de la compañía, no hay plan B, tú eres el plan y todos lo hablamos mucho en la semana, si tu hermana fuera lesbiana y la chica lo fuera también no te estaría pidiendo ayuda.

Reí, era tan estúpido lo que decía.

—Por favor, si mi hermana no fuera lesbiana pero la chica esta sí no le importaría dejar a su novio de toda la vida por salvar tu legado.

Y como siempre, para mí él no tenía su atención a lo que yo fuera a decir.

—No te entiendo— digo por fin sonando un poco preocupado, creo que hasta me sudan las manos.

—Eres bien parecido querido hijo, siempre lo has sido, eres rico hasta ahora, un buen partido, una carrera, de buena familia.

— ¿Enamorarla?— pregunto al fin.

—Hacer que seda, que muera por ti, que viva por ti y no para su familia, que sea capaz de cambiar su apellido por ti. Ella recibirá su porcentaje dos día antes de su cumpleaños, para ese momento en cuanto le digas lo que quieras ella ya nos habrá cedido sus acciones sin nada más que tu a cambio de eso.

Es una consentida de toda la vida, la familia aceptara lo que ella diga siempre y cuando vean que tus intenciones serán buenas. Nosotros sabremos la verdad. Hay muchos matrimonios y relaciones arreglados hasta la fecha, al menos para la cultura oriental lo cual no debe preocuparte, vivirás bien y feliz, a lo mejor a la larga te enamoras de ella.

— ¿Y si no?

—Tendrás tanto dinero de nuevo que no te preocuparas por el amor, que mis nietos y los hijos de ellos y así sucesivamente no carezcan de nada, no para un Li.

—Es una niña— digo riéndome apenado, avergonzado; mentir, engañar, robar a alguien de mi edad sí, mayor todavía pero ella era inocente, ni su padre me caía tan mal.

—Más a mi favor— dice mi padre suspirando, dando por sentado que la conversación había terminado.

Suspire.

—Cierra la puerta al salir, mañana temprano te entregare su itinerario. Mejor no lo pienses, es ella o nosotros: así de simple.

Suspiro, quedándome, sin respiración.

"_**Sakura"**_

Escuchando la música de siempre, caminando por los mismos lugares casi viendo los mismos rostros, apenas una sonrisa, a veces agachando la mirada, a veces fingiendo un mensaje en el celular con tal de no tener que dar un saludo.

Los charcos que la lluvia ya había provocado la noche anterior eran evitados ágilmente por mi destreza para llegar impecable al instituto que si por mi fuera ya estaría brincando en ellos cual niña pequeña como si no hubiera disfrutado de mi niñez o juventud.

Por así decirlo.

Suspire nuevamente al ver los barrotes negros como alguna especie de cárcel personal para mí, todos uniformados, exactamente los mismos abrigos que la preparatoria tiene asignados para todos nosotros, cosas de que debemos poner en alto el nombre de la escuela, tal vez porque son mis últimos meses que ni siquiera me puedo poner a pensar en eso de poner el nombre en lo mejor que hay, como si fuera mi alma mater y ese tipo de tonterías.

Ni siquiera estaba bien consciente de mi futuro o algo así.

¿Ser actriz?

Y que mi familia muera momentáneamente de un infarto o probablemente de decepción mientras yo desearía morir de hambre como los buenos.

¿Historia del arte?

Y no vivir más que de museos como dice mi madre, no vivir más que de las limosnas de la gente cuando me llegase a pedir ayuda para algún momento. Y yo estaría feliz de recibir una moneda a cambio de eso.

¿Ser una gran empresaria como dicta mi legado?

Y ser tan estúpida como a todos los que conozco.

La familia está primero, el lema que mi abuelo dejo en el legado familiar, que le dejo su padre y su padre a él y así hasta los siglos de los siglos.

Eso no se sentía tan bien.

Si la familia estaba primero, ¿Por qué nos hacíamos daño entre nosotros?

¿Por qué habían tantas mentiras de por medio?

¿Por qué existían los secretos entre nosotros?

Podíamos aparentar con gran facilidad cuando estábamos en alguna cena de negocios, esa gran mentira patológica ya estaba escrita en nuestra mente, tatuada en el corazón y no parecía que alguien se arrepintiera.

Al menos yo no tenía problema con eso hasta que sucedió aquella vez, hace dos años, cuando la vi…

Cuando mi mundo de cayó. Cuando todo lo que yo creí, cuando los valores que se me habían inculcado no eran más que grandes y no simples mierdas de mentiras, de mitomanía en la sangre de todos nosotros.

La decepción me costó mucho… una buena dosis de Gorillaz como Melancholly hill y las pastillas de mi madre para controlar los nervios. Un buen lavado de estomago y por la mañana un montón de flores que no eran para nada mis favoritas, cartas de disculpas y montón y montón de caprichos que tuve que usar para conseguir algo que no necesitaba.

Con mochila al hombro, los audífonos guardados cuidadosamente en el abrigo y las pocas ganas de estar aquí me adentre al plantel blanco con fuera negro por dentro fingiendo que me alegraba ver a mis amigas, que me daba gusto ver a mi prima y quien fuera mi mejor amiga y bueno, tomar las estúpidas clases que no necesitaba.

Las primeras cuatro horas tan monótonas como toda mi mañana, libros, tareas, revisiones, equipos, material de trabajo y por supuesto las platicas en la comida, almuerzo, como le quieran llamar para ponernos al día, para hablar de lo bien que canta mi prima, de lo bien que le fue en la cena con los Li, de que el chico británico estaba tan vuelto loco por ella que estaba a casi nada de fingir o lo que sea que ella le llamara para poder llevárselo a la cama o pretender hacerlo.

No por eso omití mis comentarios, ellos la alagaban y yo fingía que era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ellos pedían una canción y yo demandaba la favorita de la familia.

Aquí funcionaban así las cosas.

Las cuatro de la tarde y el auto ya estaba estacionado frente a la puerta, esperando a que se le abordara, esperando a que Tomoyo dejara de despedirse y de recibir al menos unas cinco cartas de varios chicos que la pretenden.

De cambiar números y de apuntar el color y marca de condones favoritos.

Por lo menos eso me imaginaba.

—Esta noche iremos al Pink palace— me dijo como si ya fuera una afirmación, como si mi respuesta positiva ya no tuviera valor porque no tenía lugar en su conversación, porque teníamos que cuidar sus sentimientos, sus emociones.

Pero el espectáculo de las mentiras tenía que continuar.

—Claro— digo apenas mordiendo mi labio inferior antes de poder sacar la negativa que tanto estaba sintiendo arder en la garganta.

Quemaba tanto.

—Aunque no estoy segura— dice cual berrinche cuando no recibe lo que quiere —, el tal Eriol sigue insistiendo en canción tras canción y no siempre le voy a…

—Esta vuelto loco por ti — digo casi en automático mirando el camino de regreso a casa, viendo las pequeñas gotas chipi chipi caer del cielo, mojando las ventanas, escandalizando el aire que ahora estaba enfriando más pero me gustaba tener las ventanas abajo, me indicaban que estaba viva.

Que debía de estar aquí, a dónde si no.

—Eso lo sé— dice acurrucándose más al mullido asiento del auto mientras le hacia pequeñas caritas de ensoñación al mismo estúpido chofer que mi padre cambia cada quince días.

Probablemente para proteger sus intereses.

A su favor puedo decir que por lo menos estos siete días que llevamos con él he disfrutado de buen soundtrack como Gorillaz y un poco de música clásica en trayectos de vuelta a casa.

O algún otro sitio siempre y cuando estuviera conmigo o con Tomoyo.

—Por cierto— dice incorporándose como si fuera a soltar un gran chisme o como si se quisiera enterar de uno grande.

Con respecto a ella, es difícil no creerlo.

Todo el mundo la quiere, yo incluida no lo puedo negar.

Todo el mundo la idolatra, yo incluida.

Todo el mundo habla mal de ella, y aunque lo sienta no lo hago.

Todo el mundo creía conocerla, yo sabía lo que era.

Al igual que lo sabía con el resto de mi retorcida familia.

—Dime— digo apenas mirándola para ponerle toda la atención que ella necesita, viendo sus ojos azules tan brillosos y hermosamente delineados en negro.

—El tal Li esta a punto de perder su fortuna, no me lo puedo creer o me parece que es un chiste de mal gusto que escuche por ahí.

Incline los hombros restándole importancia, nunca me han interesado los negocios de mi familia, gracias al cielo solo está mi hermano para eso por ser el mayor y el hombre de la casa, el sucesor y futuro rey poderoso de todo.

—Lo dudo mucho— respondo mordiendo mi labio inferior tratando de volver a mirar el trayecto.

Una cosa era que no me interesara de los negocios pero otra era que me negara a no saberlo o esas cosas.

En el mundo del dinero todo se sabe. Aunque no lo quiera estoy en cenas, en juntas y futuramente tendré el fideicomiso que mi abuelo ha dejado así con facilidad tengo acceso a ese tipo de información.

—Es una de las familias más viejas en el negocio — digo suspirando —, de lo más antiguo y hasta donde sé ellos jamás han perdido su fortuna ni por tan poco.

—Se me ha hecho raro que hayan invitado a la familia a la cena esa y que de pronto Li quisiera con gran urgencia que fuesen tú y tu hermano a la dichosa cena esa en la empresa de él para discutir algo de sus negocios.

Hizo una pausa tragando saliva, acomodándose su cabello largo y negro apenas mojado por las puntas.

—En lo que a mí respecta y lo poco que me dijo mi madre mucho antes del accidente es que ellos nunca, nunca, nunca pero nunca habían querido unirse con alguien o vender acciones, además eso lo hacen para cuando quieren salvar una parte de la empresa y bueno, en la actualización de Forbes Tsubasa Chronicle de la Realeza moderna no los han mencionado con la próxima familia a ser parte de su portada como cada año.

Pude reír pero no lo hice, esa estupidez de las revistas y de temas como realeza moderna se me hacían de lo más _estúpido_, ya había suficiente monarquía en la casa de cada quien siendo ricos o pobres como para aumentarle un titulo estúpido no bien merecido.

—Creo que respetan a mi padre— digo tratando de dar una explicación más razonable al hecho pero ni yo misma me había creído.

No lo respetarían si lo conocieran.

—Puede que sea eso, los Kinomoto ya han llegado mucho más de lo que el bisabuelo Masaki podía esperar y no es más que bien merecido aquel gran negocio que han emprendido.

Suspire asintiendo, viendo la casa a lo lejos, viendo al fabuloso Kero asomado en la ventana de mi habitación cual peluche sin parpadear, sin moverse, sin hacer gesto alguno.

Cual buen minino tan tierno fijo en la ventana esperando que yo llegara a darle de comer, un plato de leche, acostarme con él y tal vez dormir unas mil horas como teníamos acostumbrado.

No últimamente y seguramente lo extrañaba tanto como yo.

—Bienvenidas a casa señoritas— nos dice el hombre de piel más morena que yo, ojos tan rasgados y que yo insistía que era de Corea pero él siempre lo negaba.

—Gracias Baek— digo saliendo del auto sin la necesidad de su ayuda para luego subir escaleras y llegar al gran pórtico, de reojo espiar que aquel columpio lleno de almohadas donde yo me recostaba para leer o escuchar música estaba igual de impecable de cómo lo había dejado hacia apenas dos meses. Cuando fue la última vez que había tomado el libro de _El Perfume_ y me había negado a terminarlo vaya uno a saber por qué razón.

Puedo retomarlo siempre que quiera pero mi mente se negaba a concentrarse y solo en la música me podía imaginar una vida diferente o recordar buenos tiempos, cerrar los ojos y ser yo quien estaba cantando, quien estaba actuando, quien estaba pintando aquella musa que para mí era la música.

Esperando perder la respiración antes de la cena esta noche nuevamente en la empresa de mi padre donde el señor Li estaría ahí frente a nosotros fingiendo una sonrisa que no sentía y pretendía gran simpatía por nosotros.

Tal vez era eso lo que le hacía falta a mi padre, algo de traición en la sangre para que tal vez pierda todo.

**The Melancholly Coffee Shop: no sé de qué manera empezar puesto que bueno, no es mi primer fic, quisiera mantenerme por el momento en el exilio dado que había abandonado esta pagina después de una gran tragedia familiar. Me parece que esto es la mejor medicina.**

**Quiera agregar que soy mucho de temas **_**erótidramaticamente**_** serios así que espero ser aceptada. **

**Estoy muy entusiasmada con la historia y de verdad agradecería muchos comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos, sus opiniones todo, todo lo quiero saber lo anhelo T.T**

**Gracias y nos vemos en la próxima. **


	2. Legado

**Capitulo 2.- Legado.**

"_**Shaoran"**_

No sé si fue mi poco interés en la misma platica esperando a que alguien dijera algo estúpido para variar, y sacarnos de aquel silencio tan incomodo mientras mi padre se dignaba aparecer y la cara de Fujitaka no cambiara para nada. No miraba su celular esperando que el reloj pasara más rápido.

No miraba a sus hijos.

No bebía de su café.

Suspire al ver de reojo a la tal Sakura Kinomoto quien en su itinerario y gran información que mi padre había recaudado de ella puedo decir con facilidad que nosotros tampoco tendríamos nada de qué hablar. No habla en clases, tiene pocos amigos, solo está con Tomoyo, no se le conoce novio y bueno, es más que bruta en las matemáticas, se la pasa re cursando una y otra vez.

Ahora no me extraña nada que por ello quiera estudiar Arte y no otra cosa.

Sonreí.

Estaba conectada a su celular escuchando música obviamente, su uniforme de la preparatoria estaba impecable, su hermano apenas me dirigía la mirada y los colegas que estaban a mi lado estaban tan nerviosos que les sudaba la mano.

Sakura bajo el celular a la mesa permitiéndome ver el titulo de la canción que estaba escuchando y la verdad me dejo sorprendido, una chica consentida como ella, tan rosa, tan aparentemente inocente escuchando Gorillaz.

No quisiera llegar a un tema de que las niñas solo deben escuchar, no sé, a Britney Spears no, nada de eso pero para su aspecto yo esperaba algo más dulce como los temas de los animes que pasan cada semana. Tal vez tener todos los soundtracks de las novelas dramáticas y esas cosas. Siendo las cosas así, por lo menos la música era algo de lo cual podría comenzar, por ejemplo decir que mi primer concierto fue exactamente el de Gorillaz y que moría una y otra vez con _Dare,_ además de embriagarme antes de hacer el amor con exactamente _Melancholy hill_ o tal vez era mejor no mencionar eso.

Sin fijarme ya me había inclinado sobre la mesa para poder ver detenidamente que ahora estaba Broken en sus oídos, en su mente, disfrutando tal vez de las estrellas rojas y negras y de los mundos que tiene nuestra mente, su mente, mi mente.

Sonreí cuando me percate de que su mirada verde estaba puesto en mí sin nada de nervios, claro que no, ella no planea lo que yo por lo que fue un acto meramente espontaneo para ella, por así decirlo.

El pellizco de mi hermana en mi muslo derecho hizo que regresara a mi posición erguida en la mullida silla de piel color verde musgo y bueno, fingí aclarar mi garganta mientras Sakura volvía a su música ignorándome como en un principio pero al menos ya había conseguido que me mirara.

Me mordí el labio inferior mirándola fijamente, no quería estar sobre de ella, que sintiera incomodidad por mi presencia o algo así pero tenía que notarme.

No me sonrío, no hizo gesto o mueca alguna, simplemente me miro y yo no pude sino contener la respiración.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso — dice mi padre sentándose en su respectivo lugar en la cabeza de la mesa haciendo que todos dejaran los celulares de lado, los periódicos, apagando los cigarros, bebiendo rápidamente del café del cual ya no salía nada humo por lo caliente, acomodando sus sacos, sus corbatas, todos menos Kinomoto él simplemente estaba ahí, sentado igual que cuando llegó, sentado al lado de su hijo quien dejo de jugar con los padrastros de su pulgar derecho.

Estaba tal vez igual o más aburrido que yo.

—No es necesario tu disculpa— dice Kinomoto sonriéndole a mi padre cerrando sus ojos claros tras esos lentes, la cortina de la ironía en su ser.

Se sentía bien eso.

Era como tratar con alguien como yo.

Sonreía, disculpaba y no hacia gesto alguno, solo él sabía lo que pensaba.

Después de miles de comentarios sobre por qué debía de invertir, porque no podíamos ceder a vender, sobre el motivo por el cual necesitábamos la ayuda sin usar nunca la palabra "quebrados", fingiendo todo el tiempo que el dinero estaba congelado, que el dinero estaba almacenado y que los fideicomisos de todos sus hijos no corrían riesgo alguno.

Eriol, como yo me lo suponía no había llegado a la junta pero su secretaria estaba en la esquina tomando notas respecto a cómo le iría si invertía el cinco por ciento de su fideicomiso y de poder dar en renta alguno de sus hoteles de por la zona.

Él con facilidad podría regalarme alguno diciéndome que me lo presta para rentarlo y pagarle el traspaso poco a poco, haría eso y muchas otras cosas por mí pero yo me negaba a eso.

Por el legado teníamos ver que nosotros, los Li y nadie más.

Pedí su ayuda, eso es cierto pero siempre que sea bajo su consentimiento, aunque él lo hubiera autorizado sin preguntarme para qué utilizaría el dinero.

Kinomoto escuchaba atentamente a cada uno de los socios, a mi hermana cuando hablaba con la boca seca por los nervios, a mi padre quien a momentos le contestaba a Touya Kinomoto una que otra duda, miraba a Sakura quien atentamente, como yo miraba y escuchaba como entre todos tratábamos de escudarnos en una perfecta mentira que con hilos trataba de no caerse.

—Escuche suficiente— dice Kinomoto levantando la mano en cuando mi hermana terminó de hablar alegando que la cafetalera está en su apogeo, que la inversión en las tierras de Hong Kong están todas listas y preparadas para ser usadas a la voz de ya siempre y cuando sea inversión en esa tierra y no en la de Japón.

Suspire y luego aguante la respiración mirando a mi padre quien no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada a Kinomoto, a mi hermana quien subía y bajaba su pecho de la agitación por el habla.

El silencio incomodo de todos nosotros al ver la facilidad con la que este hombre actuaba bajo presión con los negocios, con razón tiene tanta influencia.

Comenzó a llover, es casi imposible que se escuchen las gotas de la lluvia golpear contra los cristales pero ahora con tanto silencio de repente bien pudimos escuchar el vuelo de las aves al mismo tiempo.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla.

Nos iba a dar una negativa, estaba seguro.

—Me parecen todas estas ideas correctas y no estoy en otra posición sino en la de ayudar— dice haciendo una pequeña pausa mirando a sus dos hijos quienes parecían leerle el pensamiento.

—Gracias— logra decir mi hermana pero es callada con la mirada cruel y seria de nuestro padre.

—Siempre y cuando sean en las tierras de Japón— finaliza.

Sonrío tal vez sarcástico, nunca puso atención a nada de lo que se le dijo.

—Es que las tierras de Japón— comienzo a decir interrumpiendo el rictus entre él y mi padre —, no se venden ni se dividen ni queremos otros proveedores— suspiro tratando de no mirar a Sakura —. Es solo una inversión en Hong Kong, estas tierras han estado en mi familia por muchos años, el dinero puedes cobrarlo cuando quieras siempre y cuando no sea aquí…

—Estando en quiebra no veo por qué negarse a una venta pequeña.

Y entonces la palabra que todos nos habíamos negado a usar él la había dicho como si fuera lo más correcto, lo más lógico. Todo el tiempo puso atención, claro, era un hombre listo, todo el tiempo nos analizo, escucho las propuestas y no dijo nada porque ya sabía lo que nosotros diríamos y él siempre supo su respuesta aun si no hubiera escuchado hasta el final.

Abrí la boca un par de veces deseando poder decir algo, que el vomito verbal saliera de una buena vez pero el hombre me había dejado callado. Mi hermana estaba anonadada y todos, otra vez contuvimos la respiración.

Ese hijo de puta era un maestro en cuanto a los negocios.

—Les hare las cosas más fáciles— dice por fin acomodándose mejor en su silla, no se había movido para nada hasta ahora, quitándose los lentes, un toque más personal —. No daré paso a comprar, ni tratar de obtener mediante una hipoteca todo su legado— dice ahora mirándome a mí, luego a mi hermana y ahora a mi padre —; Li, tienes bajo tu poder, en tus manos las familias de cada uno de tus trabajadores, el porvenir de los hijos de tus hijos y un heredero prometedor— suspira —. No hay necesidad de ser necios pero te concederé un pequeño préstamo sin la necesidad de algo a cambio, al menos no tan grande como piensas.

El frio en mi espalda me alertaba algo.

Iba mal.

Las cosas iban mal.

Por primera vez en mi vida vi a mi padre sudar, estar nervioso, ser más pálido que de costumbre.

El miedo no estaba escrito en su nombre pero en sus ojos sí.

—Convénceme que estas tierras y las de Hong Kong valen la pena superando las dos por igual manteniéndonos a la par como hasta ahora, no me molestare si superan mis ventas, no hare malos tratos ni negocios turbios que afecten las tierras. Pero a cambio quiero las escrituras de Japón, cuando hayas terminado de pagarme, tengas un buen socio que invierta contigo sin quitarte tus tierras no te pida más del cinco por ciento yo tranquilamente obtendré tu pago más el diez por ciento de Hong Kong como lo has pedido sin quitarte por completo las tierras, de todo lo contrario y quedes peor de lo que estas, te pagare más que bien que no sentirás el suelo hasta después de tu muerte pero las tierras ya no serán tuyas.

Dicho esto sentí un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

—Ninguno de mis hijos invertirá contigo como lo has pedido con un pago tan bajo para lo que es Hong Kong, así que ahora la decisión es tuya.

—Así se hará— dice mi padre abriendo aquella carpeta de piel color café chocolate firmando los documentos que tanto hemos cuidado por miles de cientos de millones de años a mi parecer, la familia jamás ha carecido.

Lo estábamos perdiendo todo y por un instante sentí las miradas de todos los socios no en Kinomoto, ni en mi padre ni en mi hermana sino en mí.

Obtener a esta niña salvaría a mi familia, nos daría su cinco por ciento y obtendría eso cada año como remuneración siempre y cuando su nombre no se diga en la junta, un donador anónimo que recibe esa cantidad año tras año hasta su muerte. Así ni su padre nos quitaría nada y ella ganaría mi apellido de por medio.

Y por supuesto lo más importante era que tendría el honor, que daría honor a mi familia.

Dios dame una razón y no una opción porque lo único que puedo sentir es que volveré a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez.

Tengo unas ganas de beber una copa de vino o lo que sea para quitarme esa sensación de vinagre en la lengua.

Asentí mirando a los trabajadores y luego a mi padre quien de reojo me miraba mientras Kinomoto firmaba al igual que su hijo y su hija.

—_Lo hare_— digo a mi hermana quien apenas sonrió orgullosa de mi decisión mientras se levantaba un poco para firmar el maldito tratado de dar las tierras de Japón y luego mi firma, justo al lado de mi nombre.

Y entonces como si fuera acto del destino, estaba dando entero y no en pedazos el corazón de mi familia.

"_**Sakura"**_

Pasada una semana después de la junta en la empresa de Li mi padre estaba más tranquilo que antes, festejando el compromiso de mi hermano con una loca ninfómana, mi madre se la pasaba de compras junto Tomoyo para poder organizar cada uno de los preparativos que a mi parecer eran tan tontos como el compromiso repentino de ese par de locos, estaba más que segura que mi hermano ni siquiera estaba enamorado.

Estaba haciendo frio, raro en esta época de abril justo a tres semanas de mi cumpleaños, a casi nada de ser ignorada otra vez, de que me digan "es verdad es tu cumple". Aunque puede que este año fuera diferente, ya por fin recibiría mi dinero bien merecido, compraría un departamento en Tokio, pagaría mi matricula para la universidad y me dedicaría a invertir en algún estúpido negocio para solventar mis gastos aunque conociéndome no invertiría en nada simplemente me dedicaría a trabajar.

Como lo he hecho muchas veces mientras estudiaba la secundaria, mientras mi familia se ponía a dar entrevistas, acabar con varios negocios pequeños yo me partía el lomo tratando de que el legado no me envenenara como a ellos.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando los padres de Tomoyo murieron hacia dos años y medio y mi prima tuvo que vivir con nosotros, para alegrarnos la vida con su cálida sonrisa y su belleza sin igual.

Mire un poco a las personas tratando de imaginarme que sus vidas eran tan fáciles, que si sonreían y tomaban un café era porque no tenían problemas, envidiando sus posiciones y por supuesto ellos ignorándome.

Como un escritor que se imagina lo mejor y peor de su personaje cuando el mismo personaje no tiene ni puta idea de quien lo redacta, vive, actúa y es feliz o infeliz, depende del final que vaya a tener.

Mire mis botas negras sucias de gris por el lodo, mi abrigo purpura cubriendo del viento frio, la gorra estilo victoriana que cubría mi cabello y el cigarro en mi mano derecha con olor a menta tratando de poder ser consumido de un momento a otro. Sentada junto al jodido pingüino que se encuentra en el centro de Tomoeda, el lugar de citas, los puntos de partida y de juegos de muchos niños, los primeros veces, las conversaciones con los amigos, el primer cigarro de marihuana, la primera tocada de pecho de tu vida.

Este lugar tiene historia para cualquiera, viejo, joven o niño.

Vaya que si el pingüino hablara muchos estaríamos en problemas.

Suspire viendo el cielo casi gris, las nubes más gordas soportando un poco de agua antes de reventar para que cayeran, los rayos en el cielo apenas tratando de aparecer.

Amaba este clima, mi situación, el café de vainilla y el cigarro en la mano, podría estar aquí por horas y horas y horas.

Alejarme un poco de la realidad sin la necesidad de escuchar música, para este momento no era necesario.

—El clima es mejor cuando llueve— dice la voz detrás de mí, la voz de un extraño al que conozco poco y nada, el extraño que ya había visto en dos ocasiones de mi vida, el mismo extraño que tendría que frecuentar una vez cada semana hasta que su familia saliera de su aprieto económico.

Si me había estado espiando no me habría dado cuenta, no recordaba muy bien su rostro aunque debo admitir que sus ojos claros, como el chocolate cuando está caliente, cuando le sale humo, bueno, es difícil de olvidar.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

¿Contestarle y decirle que a mí me gustaba el clima así?

Nunca un chico se me había acercado para hablar, ni siquiera del clima mucho menos preguntarme la hora, por lo general era cuando estaba al lado de Tomoyo. Una vez un chico se atrevió a preguntar mi nombre y solo fue un fiasco después de setenta y dos horas, antes del festín de pastillas de mi madre.

Creo que desde ahí el salir con muchachos no es lo mío.

Si mi miedo es salir lastimada puede que tenga razón pero también mi miedo más grande es lastimar, no me gusta que la gente me quiera, creo que es cuando más sufren.

—Aja— logro decir girándome un poco para mirar a las personas que por un momento se nos quedan viendo.

Tal vez un paparazzi.

No sé ni me importa, es lo bueno de la gente de negocios y sus hijos, somos un cero a la izquierda, las mejores notas se las dan a los cantantes y actores.

Que de hecho, si quisiera ser actriz o artista dudo mucho hacer alguna entrevista, esto hablando del futuro.

— ¿Me puedo sentar?

Pregunta sacando una cajetilla de cigarros mentolados, tal vez era como el presente para poder disfrutar de la compañía, probablemente salió tarde del trabajo, me vio, pasó por aquí y decidió acercarse.

Después de todo ahora somos como socios por así decirlo.

Inclino los hombros apenas moviéndome un poco para dejarle lugar, su vestimenta no me parecía rara pero estar con ese abrigo tan de europeo no iba al caso, como si se negara a soltar el dinero familiar.

Probablemente porque no conoce otra vida.

— ¿Quieres uno?

Pregunta alzando la cajetilla antes de que él tomara uno para él.

Niego alzando mi cigarro que apenas va a la mitad.

Sonríe asintiendo, acto seguido se pone el suyo en los labios sin encenderlo, algo muy raro. Tal vez una metáfora de tener algo que pueda hacerte daño pero no concederle ese hecho.

Entonces yo también sonrío.

—Tienes apenas diecisiete años— dice tal vez para romper el silencio —, no deberías fumar.

—Es otra metáfora como la tuya de no encender el cigarro — le digo apagando el cigarro que no estaba terminado con el talón.

—No es metáfora — dice sonriendo y tirando el cigarro sin encender cerca de un par de palomas que se alejaron inmediatamente después de sentir la muerte de que les arrojaran algo.

—Si tu lo dices— digo queriéndome levantar para poder regresar a casa, caminar un par de horas, tomar otro café, leer un libro o tal vez quedarme dormida.

—Vi que te gusta Gorillaz— dice como si estuviera pensando en qué decir, de qué manera preguntarme algo.

Como si ya tuviera todo un dialogo escrito.

Tomoyo probablemente, tal vez quiere su número, estar seguro dónde vive, si tiene novio, sería más fácil si preguntara directamente.

—Tomoyo no tiene novio hasta ahora — digo soltando de repente la información cual víbora venenosa.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que sus labios se formaban en una delgada línea haciendo una mueca bastante extraña, mordiendo su labio inferior como lo hizo en la junta cuando miró detenidamente mi celular aparentemente fascinado por el gusto de Gorillaz.

Tal vez él también era fan.

—No me interesa Tomoyo— dice tratando de excusarse al momento de reincorporarse a la misma pose sobria de antes —, pero si ella está interesada en mí no me interesa a mí. No sé si me explico.

¿No está interesado?

Vaya, es el primero.

Todos y todos desean tenerla.

Es como la heroína, como esa droga potente que te hace adicto… como esa marca de perfume que tanto te gusta y quisieras que te quedara el olor por siempre.

—La muñequita de porcelana no me interesa y disculpa si creíste que vine aquí para preguntarte por ella, de querer acercarme a _ella_ lo habría hecho en el Pink Palace, sé dónde y cuando canta. Es mi lugar favorito pero no por ella, más bien por las bebidas.

Mmm vaya, un hombre alcohólico.

—Lo siento— digo poniéndome un poco roja —, es la fuerza del habito, normalmente siempre se me acercan para conocerla.

—Tú eres más bonita— dice mirándome fijamente sin titubear, sin cerrar sus ojos, sin distraerse, sin pensar en lo que me ha dicho y no hay cómo retractarse, dejándome con la boca abierta.

Decirle gracias, ni siquiera cabria en la conversación.

Y entonces por primera vez veo quien es físicamente, tal vez lo que todas desean pero con un deje de misterio, oscuro… un chico problemático cuando tenía mi edad por ejemplo.

Bastante lindo, atractivo y de cuerpo como para no quejarse.

De esos modelos que solo puedes ver en revistas y nada más.

—Ahí está mi auto — dice levantándose sin esperar a que yo hiciera lo mismo, después de todo me encontró aquí mismo, sentada sin molestar a nadie hasta que llegó él.

Así sin más.

—Seguro— digo al momento en que veo que deja la cajetilla a mi lado o tal vez no se ha fijado que la ha puesto ahí.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana— dice comenzando a caminar hasta aquel auto negro del cual no parece ser manejado por algún chofer o algo así.

Tal vez solo fue casualidad que nos encontramos aquí.

Un chico de veintitrés años no busca a una chica de preparatoria para platicar con ella.

Debe ser eso.

"_**Shaoran"**_

Dicen que las casualidades no existen, que solo existe lo inevitable. Nunca me había interesado aquel dicho hasta este mismo momento, cuando por "inevitable situación" saliendo de la empresa me encontré con nada más que la misma Sakura Kinomoto. Sentada sin hacerle daño a nadie, bebiendo café, fumando un cigarro mentolado y con aspecto de alguien que gusta de artes.

Sonreí solo de pensarlo. Suspire después de un rato para fijarme que no estaba solo en la habitación y que dos de mis cuatro hermanas estaban conmigo. Ignorándome por supuesto, pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando alguien más estaba junto a mí.

Mis hermanas Feimei y Shiefa, ambas gemelas de catorce años se divertían viendo tranquilamente una revista de modas mientras al mismo tiempo contestaban un test en la computadora de vaya uno a saber qué tipo de mierda.

Ellas tienen permitido estar en el despacho de nuestro padre siempre y cuando se trate de alguna tarea importante y que estuviéramos o Fanren o yo para poder supervisar. Por lo general estudiaban realmente con mi hermana pero conmigo era diferente, ni yo me metía con ellas ni ellas conmigo.

De poder decir con quien tengo mejor relación de las cuatro sería difícil ya que en realidad no tengo buena relación con ninguna, bueno sí, un poco, más bien siento algo de protección respecto a Fuutie. Ella tiene ocho años y se puede decir que es con quien mejor me entiendo.

No necesito contarle nada para que ella sepa lo que me pasa, a su corta edad es la niña más madura que he conocido jamás. Tal vez a la falta de madre, exactamente mi madre murió hacia ocho años, no sabemos mucho respecto a eso y mi padre jamás había querido decir algo, pero yo jamás la vi enferma, siempre fue muy sana incluso después del parto de mi hermana.

Fuutie regresó del hospital y mi madre no. Y como todo hombre primogénito que solo tenía a su madre para consuelo, quede devastado.

A los quince años sentía que estaba muerto en vida.

Sin esperarlo y sin pensarlo sacudí la cabeza como si con eso aquellas memorias y pensamientos se fueran a desvanecer en alguna parte de mí ser, en un archivero para no ser sacados nunca de ahí.

Volví a suspirar como por tercera vez en el día fijándome en el periódico que estaba frente a mí, había recordado que mi padre lo dejo desde temprano en la oficina para mí y por supuesto me negué a leerlo hasta ahora.

Revise el periódico en la sección de sociales y ahí estaban Sakura, su hermano y la prometida de él. Se haría un gran festejo, se haría una gran fiesta, seria la boda del año, en primera plana de muchas revisas.

Tirarían tanto dinero como si no les faltara nada.

La novia presumía aquella enorme roca incolora de miles de quilates, arreglándoselas para que todo el mundo que viera la fotografía en automático se mirara su anillo de compromiso.

El articulo era más o menos superfluo, entrevistas a ambos novios, un comentario de Sakura…

… "_Estamos muy felices de que por fin se haya fijado la fecha" dice alegremente Akizuki, la flamante prometida del mayor y heredero de la empresa cafetalera de Kinomoto quien ha presumido a una revista de Tsubasa Reservoir que su vestido estará lleno de cientos de rosas rojas en señal del amor que se tienen ambos "no nos hemos limitado en cuanto al festejo, será la mejor boda del siglo, lo puedo asegurar, aunque este invitada alguna revista de prestigio estarán presentes familiares y amigos cercanos así como algunos socios de mi prometido". _

_Quien no parecía muy feliz con el festejo o por lo menos así nos pareció fue cuando se le hizo la entrevista a la hermana menor del festejado, la pequeña Sakura quien únicamente dijo "el matrimonio se debe realizar cuando la persona con la que quieres estar es de por vida, así que si no se está seguro para qué intentarlo". _

_Varias fuentes aseguran que lo contrario a lo que dijo la hermana menor de Touya Kinomoto es que se les ve muy felices y que parecen novios de semanas de relación a pesar de ya tener más de cinco años. _

_El festejo se realizara en la mansión de Masaki Amamiya, el bisabuelo de ambos quien murió el verano pasado. Esperamos con ansias la invitación a la boda del… _

Reí cuando termine de leer apenas eso, la persona, el periodista que redacto estaba más emocionado por el festejo que los mismos novios, el comentario de Sakura bien acertado.

¿Quién se casaría sin amor?

Yo por ejemplo. En los negocios ninguna relación es porque sí aquí todo es arreglado más con los japoneses.

Le di un gran sorbo a mi tercer vaso de vodka mientras arrancaba la fotografía del periódico cuidando de dejar exactamente la parte en la que Sakura había hablado, incluso hoy que por primera vez había hablado con ella me percate que no es muy parlanchina como Tomoyo quien parecía hablaba por los codos.

Eso me gustaba, no tener que fingir hablar de algo estúpido únicamente para poder hacer conversación con alguien. Mire a mis hermanas quienes no estaban atentas de mí y luego sonreí, justo en un momento cuando ellas terminaran su rato de tonterías de niña haría la llamada que tanto había planeado.

Llamada que por supuesto fue idea de Eriol, quien como buen amigo había planificado el momento de abordaje. De no ser por él, yo ni en cuenta que ella estaría en aquel famoso parque.

Eriol, cuando se lo propone es bastante listo, más cuando se trata de mujeres.

—La cena estará casi lista— dice Shiefa tomando de la mano a mi hermana y a su hermana para apagar la computadora y salir tranquilamente del despacho ignorándome como siempre, dejando la revista en el taburete.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y me acerque a ese mismo escritorio que lleva años aquí y que parecía no morir.

Puse un poco de música de estilo de radio, en automático sin escogerla, algo que se viera informal y no algo actuado ya sobre escrito sin la necesidad de improvisar. Las mejores citas y conquistas son las que aparentan honestidad y las que no tienen un guion de por medio.

Fue malo de mi parte dejar exactamente el celular que uso para la gente importante pero de nada serviría comprar uno en especifico solo para eso y además estaba bloqueado. No podría ver nada.

Marque los dígitos sentándome en el mullido sofá de piel negra mirando la enorme ventana que tenía manchas de lluvia, viendo de momento el suelo que estaba repleto de granizo.

El sonidito extraño de marcación sonó una y otra vez, cinco veces y a la sexta, su voz.

— _¿Otra metáfora?_

Reí, no dijo "hola" como yo esperaba o algún otro saludo cortes como cuando encuentras el celular de algún extraño, ella sabía que era mío y que yo marcaría así como yo sabía de ante mano que ella contestaría de alguna manera improvisada.

—No hay metáfora alguna para el olvido de un celular— digo sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Estaba fingiendo claro y estoy consciente pero ella no es tonta, es lista y bonita. Hasta eso el acto seria rápido.

—_Seguramente lo pensé por los cigarros_ — dice suspirando al mismo tiempo que se escucha que cierra una puerta.

—Ha dejado de llover — digo en automático abriendo la puertecita de cristal sacando mi mano derecha para verificar que no cae gota alguna del cielo.

Ella no lo ve pero siento que está haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

No sé por qué…

—_Puedo dejar tu celular en la empresa de tu padre, voy de camino para la biblioteca de Tokio. _

— ¿Tan lejos?

Pregunto sin querer y sonando atrevido, entrometido pero la biblioteca estaba a hora y media de Tomoeda para allá, además aquí había muchas bibliotecas.

—_Una metáfora mía_— dice sin más.

Sentí por un momento, un largo momento que realmente la conocía, no conocía este sentimiento, por supuesto que no entendía absolutamente nada y a mi parecer me hacia sentir como… bien por el simple hecho de no tener que esforzarme del todo.

Si bien tenia que fingir, pretender con ella para poder obtener sólo necesario pero sentía que la conocía, es tan fácil tener qué decir a su lado.

Y sólo he hablado con ella una vez.

Suspire mirando la lluvia, el cielo ya gris dejándose caer el sol cubriéndose con la manta negra de estrellas encendiendo el foco lunar.

Por un momento me puse a juguetear con el cable del teléfono en algún especie de movimiento nervioso.

—Sabes, voy en camino a la empresa de mi padre— miento ágilmente pero también sé que ella pudiera detectar la mentira.

Puede que esa habilidad de la detección de mentiras, engaños, cotilleos, etcétera era algo con lo que se nacía.

O tal vez porque no se le puede mentir a un mentiroso.

—_Seguro_ — dice suspirando —, _pues entonces te veré ahí para entregarte tu amado celular que no ha dejado de sonar._

Reí.

No es que las mujeres me llamen a cada momento para tener algún encuentro conmigo, no en absoluto yo no soy así, no necesito de una mujer a mi lado para poder quitarme la tensión del cuerpo, esas las busco cuando, dónde y cómo yo quiera.

Hasta ahora ninguna ha sabido mi número telefónico ni siquiera habían tocado el celular.

—Bueno, supongo que te veré en la entrada en unos…

—_Diez minutos_— se apresura a decir ella —, _llevo prisa así que no podre esperarte, si te veo grandioso y te regreso tu celular sino lo dejare con algún encargado que se encuentre afuera. _

Reí. Nuevamente.

Ninguna mujer me hacia reí tanto por tan poco.

—En diez minutos será.

"_**Sakura"**_

De fondo escuchando la majestuosa voz de Freddie Mercury y su Bohemian Rhapsody, de fondo como cual tarjeta de navidad la lluvia cayendo sobre aquellos grandes edificios hermosamente alumbrados en amarillo, las nubes gordas y grises, no había cielo azul o negro, era todo un tono gracias a la lluvia.

Era hermoso.

Sí, me había aventurado a tomar el auto de mi hermano con el único permiso de haber puesto una nota en la puerta de su recamara. Un simple: tome tu auto prestado.

Ni explicaciones ni nada al respecto aunque pensaba que ni siquiera lo vería dado que estaba más que encamado con su prometida o cualquier otra persona dado que mi padre había decidido viajar a Hong Kong para vaya uno a saber qué y mi madre se la pasara en algún lugar secreto como siempre.

Sin decirnos nada ni a mi padre, mi hermano o a mí.

¿Tomoyo?

Ni siquiera esta en discusión su paradero, ella siempre esta bien.

El Li Coffee estaba doblando a la esquina y en la puerta de cristal polarizado estaba recargado Li Shaoran con una gabardina en negro, sus cabellos castaños parecían empapados y su pantalón de mezclilla, al igual que su cabello con manchas más oscuras en los talones. Tal vez había llegado caminando.

—_Ho mamma mia mamma mia… _

Recita al mismo tiempo que los integrantes de Queen cuando decido acercarme lo suficiente como para que todo aquel que pasara a mi lado escucharan con claridad la dulce sinfonía de uno de mis grupos preferidos.

Entonces cual chica que esta siendo coqueteada, reí sin desearlo.

Tal vez Tomoyo es más experta en esto del coqueteo, aunque claro no estoy del todo segura que él este coqueteando, puede que lo haga yo o ni siquiera. Simplemente el hecho de jamás haber hablado con un chico por más de cinco minutos en el teléfono con la idea de entregarle algo y alguna conversación no estúpida pero fuera de lugar.

—Hola— me dice sonriendo tímidamente, estaba casi temblando sin importarle la lluvia mientras la hermosa sinfonía de Queen terminaba —, me parece que tienes algo que me pertenece…

Dice asomando su rostro más dentro del auto de lo que me convenía.

—Será mejor que te…

—Entre antes de morir de una hipotermia — dice invitándose ágilmente al auto.

Entrando por el lado del copiloto sin importar que dejase húmedo el lugar y bueno, a mí tampoco me importaba mucho ese hecho.

Quise guardarme una carcajada de poder hacerlo pero ni siquiera pude hacerlo dado que él estaba ahí, sentado a mi lado con el pecho subiendo y bajando una y otra vez de la agitación tal vez por correr y evitar mojarse pero obviamente sin lograrlo.

Es guapo, lo admito pero… es tan diferente, tan oscuro, tan melancólico aun mirando su sonrisa en el rostro pareciera que esta fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Un rasgo heredado de la familia para conocer del todo a las personas, aunque nunca vamos a conocer a alguien profundamente.

—Me gusta _Janis Joplin_ — dice en cuanto una de sus tantas canciones comienza a sonar —, sabes que antes de morir y gracias a su adicción a las drogas ella dijo que…

—Algo que te hace sentir tan bien no puede hacerte daño— digo arrancando el auto sin mirarlo más, evitando sentir su presencia.

Yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella.

Parece que él sí.

— ¿Te gustan las drogas?

Me atrevo a preguntar mirando que el semáforo esta marcando el amarillo para rápidamente pasar al rojo y dejarme en un alto momentáneo.

Cuanto quería el verde justo ahora.

—No todas — dice sin mirarme —. Aunque nuestro café, el cigarro y el alcohol tienden a dejar adicción. Suspira pasando una mano por su cabello para luego morder su labio inferior

Tal vez algún tipo de tic nervioso que no se ve tan mal en un chico que aparenta ser malo con esa vestimenta, esta música y ese rostro.

El verde en su libre expresión dejándome continuar manejando el preciado auto de mi hermano y que Nakuru ama tanto que ni siquiera deja que nadie, ni el mismo Touya lo maneja tan seguido.

Como si cuando ella muriera este inútil móvil y cualquier otra cosa material fueran a ser enterradas con ella.

— ¿Dónde quieres que te deje?— pregunto dando una vuelta en "u" para poder ir en dirección a su casa, me parece que puedo dar con la dirección sin que él me lo dijese dado que bueno, soy muy buena en eso de ubicarme, tal vez porque desde niña siempre tuve que estar sola a tal grado de que no me enviaran a la escuela o se les olvidara por varios días dado que mi hermano tuvo su triste historia no tan típica adolescente.

—No voy a dejar que una niña de diecisiete años vaya sola a Tokio a una estúpida librería cuando aquí hay una calle repleta de libros, mucho menos sabiendo que ella no tiene permiso de conducir.

Abrí los ojos como platos, cómo coño sabía que yo no tenía permiso para conducir, lo conozco poco y nada. Lo mismo que él a mí.

—Una persona que sabe manejar— comienza a decir mientras permite que siga manejando sin rumbo alguno —, cambia las velocidades — apunta moviendo algún aparato del auto —, y una persona responsable que ha aprobado un curso de manejo sabe que las direccionales son indispensables para evitar accidentes así que a menos que sepas manejar no permitiré que vayas a Tokio tu sola, tu decides si me permites manejar hasta alguna librería, compras lo que quieres y luego yo te regreso a tu casa.

— ¿Cómo regresaras tú a tu casa?

—De la misma manera que mucha gente sin auto— dice tranquilamente señalando su celular que se encuentra en la guantera que ha permanecido abierta desde el momento en que decidí entregársela y él decidió entrar al auto sin permiso.

Ríe tal vez al percatarse de mi cara de no entender.

Hacia frio o era mi imaginación.

De momento hacia calor o era mi imaginación.

De la nada la música se había terminado o sólo era mi imaginación.

Imaginación que por mucho tiempo que me dejo en estado…insomnio.

—Llamare un taxi — dice tomando su celular color negro táctil acto seguido cerrando la guantera, sacando su cartera gris para también mostrarme su identificación y permiso de manejo, fotografía en la que normalmente todo el mundo sale mal o le cambian el nombre, el sexo o la edad.

Tal vez a él le pasó lo mismo que a todos pero por lo menos su fotografía era perfecta.

—Vamos — me alienta como si no tuviera alternativa —, el motor estará arruinado y tu hermano o padre darán las gracias por este acto de amor a los autos que te otorgó, no creo que quieras algún castigo.

Asiento quitándome el cinturón de seguridad para abrir la puerta o por lo menos tener ese intento hasta el momento en que sentí su cálida mano cerrarse entorno a mi muñeca.

—No te bajes— pide al momento en que él también se quita el cinturón —, puedes mojarte y enfermar— dice obligándome a acercarme a él —, ven, pásate a este lado con cuidado de no pisar nada.

Entonces, como si todo fuera místico y que gracias al cielo por mis pensamientos y que la música no estaba fuera de nuestro alcance _Melancholy hill_ hizo su aparición cual hada madrina que cumple tus deseos.

El hermoso sonidito de fondo, la letra. Su significado.

_No puedes tener lo que deseas pero me tienes a mí… tu eres mi medicina. _

Me trae buenos y malos recuerdos y aun así es mi favorita.

Poco a poco él se fue moviendo a modo de hacer lo mismo conmigo obligándome a sentarme en sus piernas para poder pasarme al lado del copiloto pasando su mano por mi espalda y con la otra mano moviendo mis piernas sin dificultad.

Estaba agitada y creo que él también o lo disimulaba demasiado bien.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Los pitidos de los otros autos obligándonos a movernos.

Gorillaz de fondo.

El hijo del socio de mi padre y yo a su lado.

Puedo besarlo o él simplemente estaba actuando así porque es su forma de ser con los clientes, ganárselos afuera y adentro.

—Listo — dice poniéndome en el sillón respectivo al copiloto acercándose lo suficiente como para jalar el cinturón de seguridad y ponérmelo como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

—Gracias — logro decir a causa de mi nerviosismo pero permitiéndole ver que mis mejillas están tan rojas como una manzana, como una cereza...

—Pareces una fresa— me dice pasando una mano por mi mejilla acariciándome con el dorso —, que bonita eres…

Entonces el escalofrío me traiciona moviendo mi cuerpo involuntariamente, cediendo ante el tacto.

Sonríe.

—No estas muy acostumbrada al contacto ¿verdad?— dice alejándose un poco tal vez notando que estoy completamente incomoda por la situación y por el momento tan inesperado.

No tenía que pasar así.

—Solo déjame en mi casa — digo en ipso facto bajando la ventana permitiéndome que el frio entrara por mi rostro y no parecer una fresa como él lo dijo.

—Desde luego — dice apretando varios botones, moviendo aquella palanca de velocidades encaminándose a la dirección correcta —. Iba a visitar a tu padre hoy así que me sé tu dirección.

—Pues pierdes el tiempo— digo subiendo la ventana nuevamente, estaba comenzando a enfriar y él parecía no estar familiarizado con el clima, puede que sólo le guste verlo pero no estar en él.

—No me digas — dice fijando aun más su mirada, apretando el volante, pisando más el acelerador.

Está loco.

—Está tarde decidió ir a Hong Kong— dice irónico, molesto, colérico.

Cierto, la situación económica de su familia.

Por poco y lo olvido, aunque no entiendo del toco a mi me parecía que tenia más dinero del que podía pedir o perder.

—Algo así— digo suspirando —, pero volverá mañana en la mañana.

— ¿Esa es una invitación para pasar la noche en tú casa esperando a que llegue tu padre?

Entonces si parecía una fresa, una manzana, una cereza ahora era en totalidad tal vez una uva por el cambio tan drástico de color.

Abrí los labios un par de veces, moviéndolos tratando de dar una negativa, algún insulto pero su comentario fue tan repentino que no estuve preparada para una confrontación rápida.

—Por supuesto que no — digo tratando de no exaltarme, ni gritar ni hacer algún gesto con el rostro pero creo que eso no lo pude evitar.

—Claro que no— consiente él mientras mueve su cabeza un par de veces cantando en silencio _Feel good inc_.

Imitando la risa de rap del segundo cantante.

—_Feel good tan tan tan feel good_…

Canta ignorándome, fijándose en las calles.

Pasando rápido el tiempo, casi sin que la canción se termine llegamos a mi cárcel, digo casa: blanca, hermosamente bien cuidada aunque yo amaba la casita pequeña que teníamos cerca del parque pingüino antes de que el bisabuelo muriera y nos heredara esta mansión.

Creo que antes éramos más felices.

—Creo que podrás meter el auto sin problemas a partir de aquí — dice quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, dejando el auto en marcha mientras abre la puerta y yo al mismo tiempo la otra.

Continúa la música pero no reconozco cuál es.

—Gracias por mi celular— me dice besando ligeramente mi mejilla para inmediatamente pasarse a la segunda calle, marcar a sepa Dios qué número y continuar con su camino como si no nos conociéramos.

Y no nos conocemos pero…

— ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!— grita levantando su celular que ha vuelto a su poder y yo apenas sonrío entrando el auto.

Extraña forma de quitarme la respiración.

**The Melancholy Coffee Shop: aquí nuevamente reportándome damas y caballeros. Espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí para poder leer un poco de la melancólica detrás de la tienda de café. **

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecer los comentarios en el primer capítulo, en mi piloto como prefiero decirlo. Tanto los buenos como los malos comentarios, que siempre y cuando sean con respeto, los leeré con la misma dedicación que ustedes tuvieron para escribirlo. **

**Me siento emocionada por el hecho de que algunas de ustedes ya comiencen a indagar con tanta problemática familiar en cada uno de los personajes y las deducciones que ya tienen en sus cabecitas, eso me da gusto quiere decir que voy por buen camino. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Ciertamente a mí me encanto dado que ya se va mostrando un poco del interés de Shaoran y que ha logrado cautivar a la melancólica Sakura, así como también hemos conocido un poco del pasado de Shaoran y el motivo del cual su madre no esta presente, hasta lo poco que él sabe. **

**También cabe aclarar que obviamente ellos se tenían que acercar de una forma poco común como la música o en este caso el celular que Shaoran ha dejado a propósito y la forma en la que cambian de lugar en el auto fue tan añsoidfkljdfj o al menos me lo pareció a mí que leí el capitulo lo suficiente como para decir "qué sigue" luego me puse a pensar que era yo quien lo escribía. Debo decir que ya llevo algunos capítulos escritos y que serán publicados conformes la marcha de lo que voy haciendo. **

**Tengo pensado que sean cada quince días seguidos de cada publicación siempre y cuando no tenga algún inconveniente que no me lo permita, pero descuiden que seguirá.**

**¿A alguien le gusta Gorillaz?**

**Si no les gustan o nunca los han escuchado ¡Adelante con su repertorio!, ciertamente me imaginaba a Shaoran cantando y me decía a mí misma "pero que bombón de hombre". Pero en fin, espero les haya agradado este nuevo capitulo creado en mi tienda de café mental con un clima frio y melancólico y me comenten acerca de él. **

**Acepto todas sus críticas, si les gusta, si no les gusta, si quisieran algo en especial y este en mis manos no duden en pedirlo. **

**¡Fin del comunicado! (/u.u\\)**


	3. Mockingbird

**Nota: Una disculpa, el cap se subió como tres veces porque mi amiga estaba en el celular revisando el capitulo haciendo una tonteria de mandarme msj sin darse cuenta que lo envio desde mi cuenta ¬¬ lo cual es para mi una verguenza, siento que el capitulo se moviera tanto y gracias por sus follow!**

Capitulo 3.- Mockingbird

"_**Shaoran"**_

Las diez de la noche y no podía creerme todo lo que estaba pasando en casa, en la empresa, en mi vida. Suspire como por milésima vez en lo que va de la semana, la plática con Fujitaka y sus hijos, por su puesto el coqueteo con Sakura y la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en este momento para mí.

Llegar cansado no era algo que yo hiciera, no me provocaba cansancio estar en la oficina pero extrañamente hoy sí. Entrar a la casa me era pesado, ni siquiera podía escuchar música como lo hacía usualmente antes de llegar a mi recamara y no ver a nadie más que las fotografías y los muebles, nadie a quién decirle que ya había llegado, bueno, a veces, más bien todo el tiempo, en mi mente podía decirle a la presencia de mi madre "Ya estoy en casa" y esperar a que ella me dijera "Bienvenido cachorrito".

Sonreí sólo de recordar aquel tierno y a veces vergonzoso apodo que tenía para mí.

Pase por el pasillo largo donde las habitaciones de mis hermanas se encontraban, todas cerradas por supuesto menos una, la del fondo, con la luz encendida probablemente porque a la menor de mis hermanas le da miedo la oscuridad.

Un simple toc, toc para que Fuutie me permitiera la entrada con esa dulce sonrisa que se parecía a la de mi padre. Raro, virtud o desgracia.

Cada quien lo ve como quiere lo cual es cierto para todas las personas fuera y dentro de una familia. Las personas sólo ven lo que quieren ver.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Pregunto sentándome al filo de la cama esperando a que ella me dijera que sí o que no, cualquier cosa.

—Cántame— demanda tiernamente. Tiene ocho años y aunque es muy madura para unas cosas sabe de ante mano que siento debilidad por ella y ocupa su inocencia para poderme atrapar.

Traque pesado.

Inocencia y menores de edad.

Me siento tan mal es como si fuera a lastimar a mi hermana, se salva Kinomoto que tenga ya casi la mayoría de edad pero sí es un tramo un poco largo.

Las etapas de vida seguramente son muy distintas. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo mi época de preparatoria.

—No tengo muchos ánimos de cantar— le digo poniendo mi mano sobre el dorso de su mano derecha. Estaba fría. Seguramente estaba temblando de miedo pero ella no querría aceptarlo nunca.

—La del mockingbird— dice ignorando mi cansancio poniendo su otra mano sobre el dorso de la mía que cubría la otra.

—Ya casi no la recuerdo— digo apenas agachando la mirada recordando que el rap fue como la época en la que todo adolescente pasa, esa sensación de rebeldía y con mi música "rara" la casa estaba a punto de suicidarse.

Mockingbird de Eminem que aunque no suene mucho ahora yo solía cantársela para que ella durmiera. Mi padre se negaba a verla y la única persona era yo, Wey servía a mis hermanas todas las demandas de cualquier niña caprichosa así que tuve que hacerla de padre para ella.

Tomando responsabilidades que no me correspondían usurpando el apelativo de "padre" un par de momentos.

—Ok— digo acercándome lo suficiente como para que ella recargara su cabecita en mi pecho y pudiera abrazarme apenas para poderse arrullar.

Suspiro.

—Pero cierra los ojos o no cantare nada…

—Lo hare— me dice obedeciendo, cerrando los ojos.

Respiro apenas tratando de cantar las partes importantes como el principio y un poco de coro evitando toda la vida que el rapero tuvo en su momento. Pero le quedaba a nosotros un poco, la falta de madre y ahora la falta de dinero, la desesperación en su apogeo.

I know sometimes / Sé que a veces

Thing may not… always make sense to you right now / Las cosas no siempre… son como tú quieres

But hey!, what´d daddy always tell you? / Pero ¡hey! ¿Qué te dice siempre papí?

Straiten up little soldier! / ¡Firme pequeña soldado!

Stiffen up that upper lip / Endereza ese labio

What you cryin´ about? / ¿Por qué lloras?

You got me!… / ¡Me tienes a mí!

Entonces sin querer mi mente me lleva a cuando tenía quince años, esos gritos desgarradores de mi madre quien no aguantaba las horas de parto, mi padre en el celular, mis hermanas apenas comprendiendo lo que pasaba resguardándose con Fanren, nunca conmigo, ellas me tenían miedo.

¿Una discusión o varias?

No recuerdo mucho, las escenas son borrosas perpo según aquel psicólogo familiar fue una etapa que voy pasando poco a poco, el primer paso fue aceptar que estaba enojado con mi padre.

Pasadas casi cuarenta y tantas horas mi padre estaba de devuelta con una pequeña cosita en sus brazos envuelta en una manta para bebé color rosa como era costumbre de mi madre.

La bebé lloraba y lloraba, le hacía falta su madre.

Todos parecían ignorar las llantos de esa pequeña recién nacida pero era lo único, lo último que había dejado mi madre… "shu" me dije a mí mismo como arrullándome para prepararme a madurar o por lo menos así lo sentí en ese momento. Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Suspire por última vez porque ya no era el cachorro de mi madre.

"Shu" me volví a decir "mamá se fue sólo por un momento".

…

Now hush little baby don´t you cry / Ahora calla pequeña, no llores más

Evertything´s gonna be alright / Todo saldrá bien

Stiffen that upper lip up / Endereza ese labio

Little lady, I told you / Pequeña te lo he dicho

Daddy´s gonna hold you / Aqui está papí para abrazarte

Through the night / Fuerte toda la noche

I know mommy´s not here right now and we don´t know why / Sé que mami no está aqui ahora y no sabemos por qué

We feel how we feel inside / Nos sentimos tal y como nos sentimos por dentro

It may seem a little crazy / Puede parecer un poco loco

Pretty baby / Preciosa

But I primise: momma´s gonna be alright… / Pero te prometo que mama estará bien…

Al quedarse dormida no puedo sino pensar en la misma cosa que me ha atormentado por mucho tiempo. Un vaso de vodka y todo estará como nuevo.

Nada volverá a doler.

Camino por las calles llenas de charcos pero es algo bueno en el día, las cosas pintan mejor cuando hay sol de por medio o por lo menos es lo que mi madre nos decía a los cuatro cuando nos llevaba a jugar estando en Hong Kong.

Doblo la esquina en la que se encuentra la empresa, atravesando esa gran puerta de vidrio polarizado, viendo como varias secretarías histéricamente caminan de un lado a otro cargando montones y montones de sobres de manila tan pesados como sus cabezas.

Ver a la señorita recepcionista regañar al pasante y al becario al mismo tiempo por algún mal trabajo o un informe deficientemente estructurado.

A unos cuantos socios llamar por teléfono a la familia, otros socios, a sus autos para que los recojan en la entrada.

Mi hermana Fanren salir del ascensor mientras revisaba en la tableta electrónica esa cosa de las graficas del mes para poder pasar al área contable como lo hacía casi siempre.

Por lo menos tres o cuatro veces a la semana.

El ruidito del "tac-tac-tac" que los tacones hacían al pisar el mármol.

Reviso el celular justo en el momento de subir al elevador exclusivo del dueño y su familia de la empresa. Apretando los cuatro dígitos obligatorios de entrada y de salida, subiendo más rápido que el resto de los elevadores. Disfrutando de una divertida musiquita como si disfrutaras con eso el trayecto.

Estaba solo como siempre dado que mi hermana sí estaba trabajando.

Llegar al último piso y salir para encontrarme con la misma mujer que había visto desde que tengo uso de razón, la mujer que firmaba mis tareas, mis exámenes, mis castigos y por supuesto la que iba a juntas escolares.

Esa mujer que sabía más de mí que mi propio padre.

Aun recuerdo cuando tan solo era becaria recién ingresada a la universidad, la necesidad la hizo cambiar de carrera para poder permanecer en este trabajo, tendría todavía diecisiete años y ya estaba aquí. Yo tenía nueve años la primera vez que la vi.

Fue como un ángel de la guarda.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Yo tenía veintitrés y ella treinta y uno.

Después de catorce años seguía siendo la misma buena mujer conmigo, de hecho al crecer tuve el interés de estrenarme con ella y ella bueno, pues se negó golpeándome tan fuerte que la cabeza me dolió por semanas.

—Al fin llegas— me dice mientras juega un poco con su castaño casi rojizo cabello largo y firme.

Sus ojos rasgados llenos de fuego.

Había sido regañada por mi padre.

Caminando rápidamente hacia mí, haciendo el mismo "tac-tac" en el mármol como lo hacían todas las mujeres que usaban tacones, bajándose la negra falda de sastre, quitándose el lapicero del cabello para tomar mi mano y encaminarme a mi oficina siendo muy, muy callada.

—Y tu al fin te decidiste acostar conmigo — digo sentándome en mi silla de ejecutivo color negro como la oficina de todos.

Finjo bajarme el cierre para que ella entienda con facilidad pero lo único que me gane fue una buena bofetada que hizo que la silla girara por lo menos unas dos o tres veces.

— ¡Carajo Kaho estaba jugando!

Grito levantándome de la silla para caminar hasta los sofás que tenía en el centro de la oficina y sentarme sin dejar de sobarme la mejilla derecha que ya casi no sentía por su manota.

—No estoy para tus jueguitos— dice aguantándose el grito en la garganta, señalándome con su dedo acusador, cuidando de no salpicar la saliva que estaba almacenada en su boca, en sus labios mojados que la delataban.

Inmediatamente las tenues luces de la ciudad comienzan hacer su aparición recordándome un poco a la ciudad de Nueva York a Londres.

Grandes edificios, grandes ciudades.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto tratando de sonar un poco más serio pero sin dejar de sobarme, me dolía mucho —, acaso no te han cumplido ¿verdad?

—Eres un…— comienza amenazar nuevamente levantando su mano derecha para tomar un poco de fuerza con el aire ocasionando que yo cerrara mis ojos para poder soportar el golpe.

Suspira irguiéndose un poco para tomar valor a decirme algo, lo que fuera pero que parecía de suma importancia, tal vez algo de Kinomoto o de mi padre.

—Bueno— comienza a decir tocándose un poco el puente de la nariz —, hubo un problema más grande con Kinomoto y con tu padre.

Sonreí.

—Lo supuse — digo cruzándome de brazos conteniendo un poco la respiración —, cuando seamos pobres yo me quedare en tu casa.

Ella sonríe, ya habíamos hablado de algo así cuando murió mi madre. Quería huir de mi casa y lo conseguí, corrí tanto que había llegado a un lugar que no conocía pero gracias a que Kaho tenía un novio por esa zona me encontró y me dio asilo por dos semanas, llevándome a la escuela sin decirle nada a mi padre.

Pero él no se había dado cuenta de eso, claro está.

Desde ahí decidí no volver a huir, de nada serviría.

—El caso es que me ha hecho que el itinerario de Sakura concordara con el tuyo, ahora Kinomoto quiere más pruebas del dinero que salga de esta compañía y de la Hong Kong, ha dado el dinero que se le ha pedido pero también amenazo con retirarlo.

— ¿Y qué no podemos conseguir ese dinero con otro empresario?

Pregunto, tal vez nadie se había hecho esa pregunta, después de todo Kinomoto no era el único asquerosamente rico y poderoso de por aquí.

Kaho por supuesto negó rotundamente mordiendo su labio inferior.

—El trato que hizo con tu papá fue totalmente distinto, me hizo que provocara un maquillo a los documentos y Kinomoto aportó el treinta por ciento de lo que sería de ganancia para la compañía… lo que le correspondería el doble de tu fideicomiso y tus acciones, y las de tus hermanas.

¡Qué!

— ¿¡Cómo pudo ser mi padre tan estúpido!?

Grito levantándome tan rápido como pude sintiendo que Kaho se alejaba un poco.

—Necesitamos que uno de sus hijos firme para quedarnos con esa parte que ustedes están dando al mismo Fujitaka— suspira —, sino tienes nada de Sakura tus hermanas se quedan solas, tu padre ha provocado un desfalco en las acciones, no le ha pagado a su sindicato ni ha dado dinero a los trabajadores agricultores y ni decirte de la de Hong Kong.

—Hong Kong fue la cafetalera que inicio mi madre antes de casarse con mi padre— digo mirando a la nada, sintiéndome mierda, creyendo poco y nada de la estupidez que mi padre había hecho.

Con razón Fanren estaba vuelta loca.

—Vamos a necesitar más que abogados y ayuda divina para poder salir de esto — me dice Kaho tronándose los dedos, estaba angustiada.

Este trabajo era su vida, ganaba lo suficientemente bien como para ser consejera y secretaria ejecutiva de confianza de la familia. No solo manejaba asuntos de la empresa, manejaba los de la familia.

Ella tiene un hijo.

Cuentas por pagar.

Un porvenir a su criatura.

La acusarían de cómplice ya que ella es la que firma, la que lee y hace los documentos.

—No me había dicho Fanren del desfalco— digo pasando una mano por mi cabello caminando hasta el escritorio para buscar un par de documentos que tenían el número y liberación de los fideicomisos de mis hermanas.

El mío.

Podría invertir todo y quedarme sin nada.

Pero mis hermanas, Kaho… estaría bien.

—No— me dice ella quitándome el sobre de manila ocultándolo en su espalda rápidamente retrocediendo unos cuatro pasos —, no vas a dejar todo lo que tu madre te ha dado para que salgas adelante… no mientras yo esté viva, no mientras no esté segura de que no iras a la cárcel.

Suspire sentándome, casi dejándome caer en la silla apretándome el puente de la nariz.

— ¡Por qué carajo no me seguiste la corriente en acostarte conmigo, al menos no estaríamos así!

Grito un poco mirando al techo, inclinando la silla a tal grado de quedar casi boca arriba.

—Tendrás más citas con Sakura, ya me encargue de eso…

—Sakura no es la carta a jugar es Fujitaka— digo en ipso facto tratándome de olvidar de la futura heredera.

—Para llegar a Fujitaka debemos_ llegar_ por medio de Sakura— dice finalmente Kaho —. Tu padre ha salido a Hong Kong para arreglar el problema con los agricultores, ha dejado la compañía a tu cargo. Organice esto… — dice mostrándome un par de revistas de novias, banquetes y lugares exclusivos así como la mejor música que el dinero podía pagar.

Pude decirle que organizar nuestra boda no era lo ideal pero no tenia humor para las bromas.

— ¿Touya?— pregunto moviendo un poco las tantas revistas mientras veía que en su mayoría las reservaciones eran de Tokio, Kioto, Shingoku y otras ciudades de por lo menos tres horas lejos de Tomoeda. A las orillas, de extremo a extremo.

Esta mujer era una experta en el arte de la manipulación y el engaño.

—He cambiado por medio de la secretaria de Fujitaka los lugares de reservación por unos más costosos y mucho más elegantes, leí en el periódico que la prometida es toda una materialista.

Asiento.

Sigo viendo los lugares tan lejos, escondidos de los ojos de cualquiera.

—Yo también lo leí— digo mientras veía direcciones, números, teléfonos de reservación.

Hoteles Hiiragizawa para su alojamiento de dos días para poder revisar todo aquello importante para eventos de ese tipo.

—De ser así Touya tiene que estar con su prometida así que la única a estar aquí es la heredera que queda.

— ¿Cuántos días a la semana de reunión?

Pregunto tomando aquella pose que mi padre hace cuando habla de negocios: cruzando la pierna, apoyando mí brazo derecho en el apoyabrazos de la silla mientras con la otra mano movía el lapicero que tenía grabado mi nombre en letras plateadas.

—Un par de días, tres o cuatro — dice mordiendo su labio inferior —. Debes entender que las cosas han sido difíciles.

Asiento.

—Kinomoto ha ido a Hong Kong— digo ausente recordando la conversación con Sakura.

A qué habrá ido el hijo de puta, dudo mucho que a revisar que esa cafetalera estuviera en orden o bonita o para presentarse oficialmente con los trabajadores ya que él era ahora el socio mayoritario.

No sé por qué motivo siento que esa ya no es nuestra y ni la pena vale que lo averigüe porque la iba a regresar a la familia.

El Tic del teléfono que tenemos conectado con la recepcionista brilla en el número tres junto a otro botón también ahora brilloso que decía Lobby.

Apenas oprimo el botón para que se ponga en altavoz, normalmente Kaho escucha todo lo que los demás no pueden y ha demostrado ser una mujer de confianza, hacerlo a escondidas de ella no tendría ningún chiste dado que probablemente unas horas después ella sabría todo.

—Li— digo mirando a la maquinita del altavoz mientras Kaho me aprieta el hombro derecho apenas si con la fuerza suficiente para darme cuenta de que ella estaba conmigo.

—_Joven Shaoran_— me dice la estúpida recepcionista que siempre masticaba chicle y comía gomitas azucaradas cuando hablaba por teléfono.

—Que no me digas Shaoran — decía ya de costumbre, no me molestaba en lo particular pero mi padre se había empeñado en despedir a quien no me llamase por el apellido, una regla estúpida pero no me gustan sus despidos así que yo me encargaba de eso para evitar problemas con los trabajadores.

—_Sí Shaoran_ — dice tontamente masticando seguramente uno de sus ositos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco apretándome la sien como si de esa manera se me fuera a quitar el dolor de cabeza.

Kaho se pone la mano en su boca para impedir la carcajada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—_Está aquí Sakura Shikimoto… Kinomoto_ — se corrige estornudando —, _que quiere hablar contigo _— dice ahora a tono de burla —. _¿La corremos?_

Tenía que soltar una carcajada como lo estaba haciendo Kaho ahora, tenía que hacerlo pero la mujer de la recepción a veces con sus tontas contestaciones y muy a pesar de merecer el regaño o la suspensión a veces no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?— inquiero obviamente tratando de detener su estúpida idea mientras Kaho ahora estaba mirando la ventana para que no pudiera verle la cara —, no— digo rápidamente acercándome a la maquina como si de esa manera pudiera entrar y ahorcar a la recepcionista —. Ya te sabes el código, que pase a mi oficina por favor y una cosa.

—_Qué Shaoran dime… _

— ¡Deja de llamarme Shaoran que a la otra te despido!

—_Mensaje recibido, la chica va para allá._

Estúpida. Creo que le faltó tomar leche materna.

De chica y ahora de grande.

Me han dicho que es lesbiana. Debería de aprovechar para poder beber algo y poder recuperar esas neuronas y hacer fuertes a las pocas que tiene.

—Si esta mujer no tiene tus dotes para manejar a la gente me temo que mientras mi padre no esté aquí te irás ayudarla — le digo a Kaho que obviamente ella toma a manera de insulto.

Una vez que subes ya no quieres bajar.

Ella está en personal de confianza. No ve al resto de los trabajadores ni tiene los típicos problemas de querer subir de rango mediante chismes, ella no trabaja para el jefe de algún departamento.

Está más allá de ser una subordinada.

—Lo siento — digo en cuanto veo que se muerde el interior de la mejilla tratando de impedir hacer una mueca pero no lográndolo —, la he visto peleando en recepción con los becarios y no voy a permitir problemas para mi padre mucho menos estando mi hermana aquí.

Suspiro.

—Haz pasar a Sakura y mañana te quiero abajo mientras estén los becarios, cuando ellos se vayan regresas y obligas a esa mujer a que responda como se debe, te quiero de regreso en una semana.

—Ya lo sé, de no poder se va — me dice caminando en dirección, obviamente ella sabe que está muy, muy lejos de ser despedida así que como sabe que no me gustan los despidos y cosas esas de liquidación y asuntos con los sindicatos dado que, bueno, tenemos problemas con ellos, era mejor que arreglara ese problema desde raíz. —Por una parte sería bueno bajar un rato — me dice suspirando como recordando viejos trabajos que hacia —. Hace años que no veo a las secretarias, ni he probado la nueva cafetera que tu padre les ha regalado a los de primer piso.

—Una vez en las nubes no querrás llegar de golpe al piso — digo tratando de guardar lo mejor que pude esas revistas de bodas y vestidos y banquetes —. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que pasa aquí así que gracias por ayudarme, ahora ayuda a tus colegas.

La radio vieja que había traído desde que cumplí los dieciocho años justo me haría un gran favor, apenas sintonizando viejos éxitos para poder escuchar mejor, siempre le había dejado en esa sincronización, Queen y otros tantos que me gustan siempre inundaban el lugar cuando más falta me hacía.

The show must go on sonaba lo suficientemente algo como para dejar que la oficina se estableciera en un clima un poco más tranquilo, más acogedor y por supuesto dejando que el olor a canela y manzana, como si fuera navidad, embriagara el lugar.

Suspire.

Calla Freddie Mercury; me dije a mí mismo creo que en voz alta como para poder ver un poco al techo, aun estaban esos rastros de papel de baño mojados que mi hermana Fanren y yo arrojábamos cuando niños.

_Alguien sabe para qué vivimos… Otro crimen tras el telón en la pantomima… por dentro mi corazón se está rompiendo… pero mi sonrisa permanece… lo que sea que pase… otro corazón roto, otro romance fallido… _

— ¡No puedo hacer esto!

Grito lo más alto que puedo golpeando el escritorio tan fuerte que los lapiceros caen sin cuidado desparramándose por todo el piso. El vaso con agua a un milímetro de caer y regarse en los cables de electricidad.

—Li— dice Kaho abriendo la puerta apenas lo suficiente como para asomar la mitad de su cuerpo —, la señorita Kinomoto ha llegado — sonríe.

La imito.

Asiento y tomo un gran suspiro como para poder ponerme esa mascara de mentiras una vez más y la que seguro no me quitare en un buen rato dado que bueno, ella es la meta a seguir.

—Que pase— digo mientras veo su silueta pasar tranquilamente, botitas negras para el agua, medias negras con diseños de flores de cerezo, un vestidito con falda blanca y la parte de arriba como si tuviera una camisa de marinerito, de mangas largas y en rayas blancas y negras.

La misma boina estilo victoriana y una carterita con la forma de una rana.

—Muchas gracias— le dice Sakura a Kaho haciendo una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de mostrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Es algo que tenia Kaho normalmente, con hombres y con mujeres, su sonrisa te hace sentir cierto bienestar en tu ser. Sólo basta que ella te sonría para que todo esté bien.

Ella es una buena terapia.

—Es un placer— responde Kaho haciendo la misma reverencia educada —, te puedo ofrecer una taza de té o alguna soda…

—Café — dice Sakura —, con vainilla.

Sonrió. Es franca, es sincera.

Kaho me mira ahora tal vez también ofreciéndome algo.

—El mío con hoja de menta por favor — digo pidiéndole con mi mirada que cierre la puerta cosa que hace escasos cinco segundos.

Suspiro. Gracias al cielo la canción ha terminado dejándome a algún nuevo éxito de un grupo coreano que recientemente habían venido a Tomoeda.

— ¿Me puedo sentar?

Pide mirando los sillones de piel que pedían a gritos ser ocupados. Sus ojeras notables, las puntas de su cabello húmedas. Mire tras de mí para verificar si seguía brillando el sol pero no, ahora solo llovía como si estuviéramos preparados para montar el arca de Noé.

—Claro, claro— digo acercándome hasta ella para no sentarme en el otro sillón sino a su lado, permanecer cerca, hacer que se acostumbre a mi presencia, tal vez ofrecerle una toalla o algún otro cambio de ropa, mi hermana se cambiaba dos veces al día así que seguramente no le molestaría que prestara un par de pantalones, un abrigo y una camisa.

Ya no estaba sonrojada como minutos atrás pero parecía nerviosa, más aun cuando se quitó la gorrita.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—A decir verdad en mucho — dice suspirando —. Mi hermano ha decidido irse a algunos pueblos para los preparativos de su boda así que como mi padre está fuera y quedo aquí solita para los negocios, bueno, no creo poder con semejante responsabilidad así que te pido que pospongas los tratos un par de días, por favor.

Suspire.

—No puedo hacer eso — digo moviendo los hombros como si yo también estuviera consternado de no poder impedir las juntas y claro que podía, es más, el tiempo que quisiera pero no iba a tener mucho tiempo para estar a solas con ella y si esta era la única forma en la que podía ganármela para que dentro de unas semanas ella fuera quien dejara todo su legado a mi familia.

No me queda más que fingir ayudarla.

—Quisiera cancelar las juntas, pero no puedo hacerlo, mis trabajadores esperan mucho de tu familia y yo sé que puedes con eso, estuviste en la reunión.

Ella asiente agachando la mirada.

—Me gustan las negociaciones tanto como la ensalada de verduras — me dice riendo.

Coincidencia. Por supuesto que no.

—A mí tampoco me gusta— digo sonriéndole, pasando el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla.

Estaba tan diferente esta tarde.

Sé que no la conozco de nada pero tenía que aprender a conocerla lo poco que la tratara así que creo que mi impulso me estaba ayudando lo suficiente.

—Su café señorita Kinomoto— entra Kaho casi sin hacer ruido ocasionando que brincara del susto y creo que lo mismo le paso a Sakura —. Aquí está el tuyo Li.

Nos dice colocando ambos cafés en la mesita de centro, azucarera, cremas, cucharitas y algunas servilletas.

—Mmm— digo pasando la lengua por mis labios —, gracias Kaho.

—Gracias — dice Sakura sonrojándose nuevamente.

Entonces me muerdo el labio inferior, ella me estaba poniendo de nervios.

Me ponía nervioso. Como si fuera el viento… como si tomara mi corazón y lo hiciera como si quisiera por unos cuantos instantes, solo basta ver su sonrojo inocente, su franca sonrisa… sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas que pones al sol y brillan iluminando lo que sea.

Kaho era la terapia…

… Sakura mi medicina…

"_**Sakura"**_

Como yo esperaba que saliera la respuesta de Li fue un rotundo "no" lo cual por un breve instante me pareció no sé, bueno, me daba un poco de felicidad darme cuenta de que él parecía no sentirse asqueado por mi presencia lo cual agradecía y al mismo tiempo sentía terror. En tan poco tiempo y el tal Shaoran había causado lo que ningún otro había causado en mí.

Deseo.

Suspire otra vez antes de poder detenerme en la puerta de la estúpida mansión de la familia dejando de lado mis pensamientos para darme a la tarea de que obviamente jamás diría nada al respecto, bien pude decirle a mi madre que me hiciera el estúpido favor de acompañarme pero el simple hecho de estar con Li Shaoran, sola, en la misma habitación, por un par de horas… no lo podía compartir con alguien.

Me era difícil.

Este sentimiento y esta sensación sólo la puede saber mi diario y mi corazón.

Abrí la enorme puerta de caoba tallada a mano para darme cuenta de que la servidumbre bajaba las escaleras con por lo menos tres maletas cada una de las cinco muchachas que estaban a los servicios.

Nakuru no había perdido la oportunidad de largarse para hacer la mejor fiesta de la historia, los príncipes de Inglaterra se quedarían cortos a comparación de ella. Pasaportes y papeles inservibles en las manos de la joven señorita ama de llaves.

Claro que ocuparían la documentación, se irían seguramente en el jet de la empresa, jet que únicamente se usaba para las juntas de negocios extranjeras.

Suspire nuevamente. Hay mi hermanito.

—Bienvenida señorita Sakura— me dice el ama de llaves agachando su cabecita blanca en señal de respeto, estaba tan apurada que se le iría la respiración en cualquier momento.

Pobre mujer anciana.

— ¿Quién se va?

Pregunto a lo obvio pero ella jamás me tiene secretos. Incluso sabe del mío, de la familia. Ese secreto.

—Su hermano señorita— dice tomando un poco de aire, aprovechando que se ha detenido por un momento para recuperar el aliento —, se van de viaje él y su prometida para los preparativos de la boda, será semana y media por lo que me han dicho así que la casa será para usted y la señorita Daidouji.

Aquí, para muchos de los empleados de la casa, Tomoyo no era llamada por su nombre, era la señorita Daidouji. No había mucha gratitud en ese aspecto.

Tronar los dedos para llamar y pedir cosas.

Usar una campanita desde su habitación para ordenar que se arreglara su habitación.

Exigir platillos detalladamente cuidados en cuanto a colesterol y vaya uno a saber que otras cosas de dieta.

A veces, como si no estuviéramos ya en el siglo veintiuno demandaba ser bañada los fines de semana, masajeada y vaya uno a saber que estupidez más.

Como una muñequita de porcelana, como alegó Shaoran, digo Li, aquella vez de la metáfora.

Reí.

—Quieres decir que mi madre también saldrá— digo no a modo de pregunta pero veo un leve asentimiento por parte de ella apretando sus manitas exhaustamente.

—La espera en su habitación.

Asiento yo también.

—Descuida, tomate un poco de tiempo libre— pido caminando directamente hasta las escaleras para ir a la habitación de mi madre —, si Nakuru te dice algo di que yo te he pedido llamar, deja la documentación en manos de tu segunda y te veo en mi recamara en quince minutos. Trae bocadillos.

No es una demanda ni nada por el estilo, es como la única amiga fiel en esta casa para mí, ella no guarda secretos. Ella tiene dulces en su recamara que le manda uno de sus hijos que está en Rusia haciendo su doctorado. Mi familia lo ha ayudado. Así que ella comparte los dulces conmigo.

Incluso Kero adora los dulces que comemos.

Atravieso las negras paredes para mí, mi habitación, la de Nakuru y mi hermano, la de Nakuru y su ropa y zapatos, la dos habitaciones extras y al final del pasillo la enorme puerta de la habitación principal.

Un simple toc para poder entrar sin esperar su consentimiento. Ella sabe que yo así aviso que voy a entrar a verla.

Y entonces una tenue luz me alumbra al pasar a aquella recamara de mentiras. La cama de las dobles identidades y el closet enorme lleno de secretos.

Mi madre sentada en aquel mullido sofá de colores: azul y verde musgo, leyendo el mismo libro que mi abuelo leía casi a diario. La divina comedia.

Suspiro.

Sus ojos verdes se encuentran conmigo, su largo cabello negro ahora arreglado en una trenza de lado derecho, su piel más pálida, más delgada, más enferma.

Ella sabe. Se niega a creerlo. Quiere cegarse.

—Hola cerecito — me dice alzando sus manos para que yo fuera corriendo a abrazarla pero hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, únicamente me acercaba y tocaba sus frías manos cubriéndolas con las mías.

Me senté al filo de la cama para quedar casi frente a frente.

—Naomi me dijo que vas a salir— digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si de esa manera realmente se utilizara el dicho de que los ojos son la ventana del alma y que viera en esa ventana la verdad, la verdadera verdad.

El secreto que me ha atormentado por años y que por falta de valor no había podido decir.

—Iré a un spa a Suiza, tu padre ha insistido.

No me sorprende.

Rio irónicamente. Ni siquiera ella puede ser tan estúpida.

—Quiero estar perfecta para la boda de mi bebé— dice suspirando en ensoñación —, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo pero la escuela me negado el permiso, creo que vas un poco mal en matemáticas otra vez.

—Se me debería dar un premio— digo sonriendo, conteniendo las lagrimas sólo de ver sus ojos ahora cristalinos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque se le da premios a aquellos que siempre tienen buenas notas así que también me merezco uno por reprobar casi todas.

Ella ríe y no sonríe.

Para mí no hay nada mejor.

—Entonces felicidades— dice imitando un gesto de alabanza como si estuviera muy orgullosa.

La miro y ella a mí.

No puedo quedarme callada por mucho tiempo porque podría decirle la verdad, aquella verdad que ella teme que sea cierta. Lo intuye pero no está segura o se niega a creerlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

—Cinco días, salgo esta noche y estaré fresca para la semana después de tu cumpleaños para la boda.

Sonreí, mi cumpleaños, claro, casi lo olvido.

—En ese caso buena suerte mamá — digo ausente levantándome para salir de la habitación —, por favor llama cuando hayas llegado.

—Claro que lo hare, me quedare en el hotel de Hiiragizawa así que no estaré pendiente de los negocios, me temo que estarás sola.

¿Hiiragizawa?

¿Eriol?

— ¿Por qué en ese hotel?

Pregunto en ipso facto.

—Siempre nos quedamos en el…

—Anoche me llegaron los pases al spa por ser parte socios de los Li y los Hiiragizawa, el mismo hijo de Reed me los trajo en persona, esperaba que fuera Tomoyo pero ella se ha negado así que me ha pedido me hospede en su hotel, parecía muy contento de saber que las dos estarían solas porque tu padre llega en una semana de Hong Kong…

Genial, por lo menos a él lo tendría fuera una semana.

—Tu padre me dijo que cinco días serían buenos y ambos insistieron.

—Ok— digo ausente.

Qué extraño.

—Iré a mi habitación — digo abriendo la puerta —, mmm… supongo que no te veré mañana y es fin de semana así que…

—En cinco días cerecito.

En cinco días mamá.

Al llegar la noche no había mucho movimiento en casa, sólo el viento fuerte sin lluvia gracias al cielo para muchas personas, los muebles y yo. Sentada frente a ese piano, apenas tocando los pedales. No soy muy afecta a tocar el piano, no por falta de práctica o de gusto, más que eso creo que es aquella comparación con Tomoyo, la quiero mucho de verdad dado lo que muchos en la familia piensen pero es difícil vivir bajo la sombra de alguien.

Sentada frente aquel piano color negro, tocando una de las pocas melodías que me sabía gracias a que mi madre amaba la canción y lloraba, vaya uno a saber por qué motivo. Me digne un poco a tratar de inspirarme.

No me gustaba ese instinto masoquista de escuchar y tocar aquella canción que le recordase algo tan triste a mi parecer pero puede que eso tenga un poco de herencia.

Odiaba tocar la canción para ella, odiaba verla llorar así que dado que yo me negaba a tocar para ella, Touya como buen hermano melancólico por la edad adolescente, creo, la tocaba y yo me dedicaba a cantarla. Me sentía mejor haciéndolo, sólo era repetir la letra una y otra vez lo que para mí no era tan personal.

Suspire mientras estaba a punto de sacar la letra de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Notice me, take my hand / Nótame, toma mi mano

Why are we strangers when… / ¿Por qué somos como extraños cuando…

Our love is strong? / Nuestro amor es fuerte?

Whay carry on without me? / ¿Por qué seguir sin mí?

Everytime I try to fly I fall / Cada vez que intento volar me caigo

Whithout my wings, I feel so small / Sin mis alas, me siento tan pequeña

I guess I need you baby / Creo que te necesito bebé

And everytime I see you in muy dreams / Y cada vez que te veo en mis sueños

I see your face, it´s haunting me / Veo tu rostro, me persigue

I guess I need you baby… / Creo que te necesito bebé…

I make believe / Quiero creer

That you are here / Que estas aquí

It´s the only way / Es la única manera

I see clear / En la que veo claro

What have I done? / ¿Qué he hecho?

You seem to move on easy… / Pareces seguir adelante fácilmente…

—Sabia que eras del tipo de la Spears — me dice la voz detrás de mí cortando absolutamente toda la canción, mi inspiración inundando mi rostro en una fresa llena de pecas por la vergüenza.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Inquiero, pregunto, demando.

¡Él no tenía que estar aquí, no en mi casa no con nadie cerca para evitar que yo tuviera una combustión espontanea!

Llegar al nirvana tal vez.

—Tu servidumbre me dejo pasar— dice aclarándose la garganta, caminando a paso de animal despiadado que va acorralar a su presa —, tienes que firmar estos papeles en ausencia de tu padre.

¿Qué?

¡Dios no puedo creer lo agitada que estoy!

Lo agitada y nerviosa también.

—Descuida no es nada malo, tienes que dar la autorización de la exportación de mi café, tu padre ya ha recibido los mismos documentos cuando te fuiste y me ha pedido que los firmes por él— dice cual persona apta para este tipo de cosas sobre empresas, administración y puede que la ingeniería.

A mí que mierda me importaba eso.

¡Estúpido corazón comienza a latir para que me regrese la respiración!

—Puedes llamar a tu padre si quieres para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo, repasaremos el documento y lo que no entiendas yo te lo explico.

Dice al mismo tiempo que saca aquel mismo celular de la bolsa de su pantalón para entregármelo y marcar a mi padre.

—La clave es Ieran — dice sonriendo seductoramente —, como F. Kinomoto.

¿Ieran?

Seguía agitada. Dios.

Me muerdo el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo o tal vez para controlarlo.

—Claro — digo buscando un lapicero sin éxito, por supuesto, los estúpidos lapiceros están en el despacho de mi padre y no en la sala de estar —. Digo que— trago saliva para aclarar mi respiración agitada —, no importa puedes irme explicando lo que no entienda.

—Ham… aquí— dice pero parece pregunta mientras recorre la sala con su mirada, no me había percatado de su vestimenta casual, nada a comparación del hombre de negocios que vi esta tarde.

Pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, camisa a rayas color negro con verde botella, chaqueta de piel, converse negros y el cabello despeinado.

¿Cuántos años me dijeron que tenía?

Tal vez veinte y algo. No mayor o al menos no mucho.

—En el despacho de tu familia… ¿tu habitación?

¿Mi habitación?

Abro los ojos tan grandes como platos ahora no perdiendo la respiración sino los pulmones, el corazón y el cerebro que parecía querer salir de a poco a poco de mi nariz.

— ¿Qué?

Pregunto rápidamente sin darme cuenta de que carajo estaba hablando, obviamente sacando una risita burlona de parte de él dejándome nuevamente en estado fresa.

—Que si quieres repasar los papeles aquí o en el despacho de tu familia o en tu habitación.

— ¡En el despacho!

Grito como loca desesperada desquiciada ahora no sacándole una sonrisa o risa simple sino una tremenda carcajada de niño idiota burlón.

Aunque la culpa la tengo yo por mal pensada… pero él no debe saber eso. Es sólo una puta firma, lo hago y que se largue de una buena vez.

— ¿Te sigo?

—Claro, claro— digo rápidamente caminando en dirección al pasillo más largo atravesando la sala de estar, la puerta del comedor, el área donde está la piscina que por supuesto por el clima está cerrada, nadie quiere morir de hipotermia.

La oficina de mi padre está muy retirada de lo que es la casa, casi afuera cerca del patio trasero, incluso al lado de las recamaras de la servidumbre.

En esa puertecita blanca, la habitación con paredes color hueso, las alfombras negras, apenas un juego de sillones color blanco con almohadas negras a juego con la alfombra con diseños un tanto bizarros. En las paredes, colgados unos cuantos diplomas de mi hermano, de mi padre, de mi madre por su trabajo como ex modelo, reconocimientos de Tomoyo por su excelente desempeño escolar así como premios de cuando ha ganado concursos de canto. Y bueno fotografías mías de cuando niña.

Unos bonsái.

Un escritorio de madera tan grande e imponente que cuando mi padre se molestaba con Touya era como la muralla china. Evitaba a veces un gran desastre.

—Aquí está bien — digo sentándome en el mullido sillón y él obviamente sentándose a mi lado tan cerca como el cojín que puse en medio se lo permitió, él sólo sonrió, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que me pone nerviosa.

Aunque creo que él también lo parece.

Todo es tan raro.

—Muy bien— dice abriendo la carpeta al mismo tiempo que leo que en el papel tan bien cuidado y perfectamente blanco decía: Enterprises Li Coffee, el escudo chino de su familia y bueno, varias firmas. Por su puesto de su padre, de su hermana y de él, faltaban la mía y la de mi hermano así como la de mi padre también que seguramente serian firmados en pocos días.

— ¿Y esto qué es?

—Bueno es el permiso para mi exportación — dice tranquilamente —, no podemos exportar a menos que ustedes los socios mayoritarios estén de acuerdo — suspira —. Antes dé, no teníamos que pedirle permiso a nadie pero…

—Entiendo — digo tomando el lapicero que estaba en la mesita de centro para firmar donde estaba mi nombre —, siento todo esto y…

—No pasa nada — dice cerrando la carpeta para luego sacar una chequera, comenzar a poner sus datos y una cantidad de dinero un tanto grosera para mi gusto.

Suspiro.

—No podemos utilizar los bancos hasta que paguemos la deuda, mientras, todo será mediante transferencias a tu banco así que te hare tu cheque con el porcentaje acordado y…

—No— digo en ipso facto cerrando su chequera inmediatamente —, no te preocupes — suspiro.

Creo que ese dinero hasta puede ayudar un poco, ir pagando de poco a poco. No sé cómo se manejen los negocios de ese tipo pero no estaría de más poderlo ayudar.

Aunque fuera un poco.

— ¿No quieres tú pago?, eres socia de esto y creo que futura dueña de todo así que…

—No quisiera afectarte— digo mirándolo fijamente, conteniendo la respiración.

—Tú no me afectas— dice permitiéndose acercar un poco más, poniendo su mano en aquel cojín que ahora estorba para los dos.

Esto es tan rápido. Esto es tan extraño. Esto es tan excitante.

—Esto está mal…

Dice acercándose lo suficiente a mis labios para poder…

_Up on melancholy hill sits a manatee, just looking out on the day when you´re close to me… _

— Habla Li— dice con tono contenido, agitado, molesto, creo que hasta sudando un poco —… no, no, no… dile a mi hermana que se haga cargo. Por supuesto. Estoy enterado. Con Kinomoto. Su hija. Perfecto. No, todo ha salido bien y falta la firma de ambos. Está bien. Salgo para allá. Hasta luego.

Gracias al cielo, de haber continuado.

Hubiera pasado algo que yo… no hubiera tenido el carácter para poder impedir.

— ¿Todo bien?

Pregunto tratando de no sonar entrometida pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Todo bien cerezo — me dice levantándose.

¿Cerezo?

—Un placer conocerte cantando una bonita canción, cuando sea On melancholy hill estaré encantando de escucharte toda la noche.

**The Melancholy Coffee Shop:**

**¿Hay vida al otro lado de la pantalla? Yo espero que sí para que hayan llegado a leer las notas de la tienda de café. **

**De acuerdo, pasemos a lo importante en esta noche tan fría por aquí su casa; jum… el fic: Primero que nada y seguro que lo han notado no hay nadie más en este capítulo más que Sakura y Shaoran, todo el tiempo esta vez fueron solo ellos dos lo cual a decir verdad me ha gustado como quedo, espero y a ustedes también si lo es háganmelo saber con un comentario, lo cual me lleva a otra cosa, agradezco mucho a las chicas que han marcado este fic como favorito pero también pido sus comentarios porque yo no sabré del todo si gusta o si no o que tal y quisieran saber algo yo con gusto les responderé. **

**Una linda chica en un comentario me ha corregido y si nena linda es cierto es On Melancholy Hill pero creo que ya tanto la escucho y mi whats tiene solo melancholy y mi el nickname que se me ha escapado pero le he corregido y gracias por compartirme tu historia de amor. **

**Pasando nuevamente al fic, ya hay un poco más de ellos aquí, un tanto más de su pasado y ciertamente no soy mucho de la Spears (por cierto a Sakura me la imagino no con la voz de Britney sino con la chica de Glee, sino la han escuchado es una buena oportunidad) ni de Eminem salvo unas cuantas canciones pero ninguna canción me parecía adecuada para Shaoran como la de Mockingbird y espero les haya gustado esa parte de niño un tanto rebelde a la edad de quince años como también lo ha reconocido Kaho quien es la que mejor lo conoce… AME QUE ÉL YA SE INTERESE EN SAKURA y también espero que les haya gustado a ustedes, ambos se están no enamorando pero si interesando el uno en el otro lo cual a mi parecer es más romántico. **

**Como lo dice en un principio espero sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos ya sea que les gusta o no mi trabajo. Gracias y hasta la próxima. **


	4. Indiscreciones

Capitulo 4.- Indiscreciones.

"Sakura"

La simple y vaga idea de ponerme a pensar un poco sobre la idea de que el amor es todo lo que se espera en la vida a veces me parece estúpido. Locas ideas sobre que el amor es lo máximo que nos puede pasar, sin embargo, la sensación vaga de tener el nudo en la garganta y las famosas mariposas del estómago que revolotean cada vez que escuchas su nombre, bueno, tiene un deje de esperanza.

En lo particular, cuando era pequeña, vivaz y un poco ingenua pensaba que el único resguardo para no sufrir por amor era la familia, las personas más gratas y con amor para darte. Que equivocada estaba.

Aquella época en la que yo tenía unos… años de edad, apenas unos pocos recientes para estar en la secundaria. La época exacta de cuando perdí todo amor por aquel progenitor y por quien se decía llamar mi mejor amiga.

Recuerdos encerrados en diarios. Quemados luego por supuesto.

Recuerdos grabados en mi memoria. Luego borrados por varias dosis de medicamento.

Recuerdos vagos de la mentira.

Nada en absoluto.

Ni siquiera recuerdo como había pasado, un recuerdo borroso, un evento nada cauteloso. Movimientos de araña y luego un poco de sedante. Manos acariciar mis piernas. Los ojos azules de un desconocido, música a todo volumen y el color de las paredes blancas de aquel hospital después de querer dormir por siempre.

Hacía ya casi unos días del aniversario de aquella estupidez. Antes de mi cumpleaños para terminarla de joder.

Llovía tal cual lo estaba haciendo justo como hoy, como ayer y como todos estos días en los que el clima no quiere calmarse vaya uno a saber por qué. Había pasado por lo menos un mes después de una tragedia familiar, la muerte de la hermana mayor de mi madre, su cuñado y bueno, un bebé feto dentro del cuerpo de ella.

Todos parecíamos como zombis y ni siquiera recuerdo quién habitaba la casa.

Entonces, para poder quitar un poco la tragedia de mi madre quise entrar a su recamara, leerle un libro, pedirle que bajara a la sala de estar para tocar el piano, tal vez cantarle.

Mi madre no estaba por supuesto.

Mi hermana, mi prima, mi confidente de quince años se encontraba en esa habitación, hermosa como ella sola, piel blanca como la leche, su cabello negro cayendo en cascada mientras movía su cadera siendo ayudada por aquellas manos varoniles que mi hermano había heredado.

Gemidos apenas escuchados para mi oído.

La puerta abierta como si quisieran ser vistos.

Por supuesto nunca planearon eso.

Un grito ahogado de mi padre "¡Qué haces ahí parada Sakura!", un simple movimiento de sus ojos, su piel volviéndose pálida a la simple idea de lo que acababa de decir y por supuesto aquel instinto que todos tenemos, "justificarnos, pedir disculpas" después de que la hemos cagado.

"No es lo que piensas"

Por supuesto Tomoyo apenas pudo cubrir su cuerpo con la espalda de mi padre, sintiéndose protegida por mi progenitor que bien podría ser su padre.

Todo se rompió después de eso.

Años tratando de hablarlo con mi madre quien cree que él tiene una seria relación con una mujer joven de su trabajo, por supuesto que eso no lo puedo descartar, real o no real todo es posible con ese hombre.

Cartas, flores, regalos costosos hacen que mi madre vuelva a caer en la manipulación cual niña estúpida de preparatoria que con un simple, siempre te voy amar a ti, todo puede cambiar.

No para mí, no mientras piense que el amor es la cosa más repulsiva que hay. De ser algo en lo que uno podría confiar no "desconfiaría" de la familia.

Pero esa es mi humilde opinión.

─Debo irme─ dice él con esa sonrisa de actor de comercial.

Blanca cual perlas.

Me pone nerviosa lo que no había pasado con nadie.

Mis piernas tiemblan, quiero robarle un beso, un abrazo, perderme en sus ojos, pedirle que se quede. Me gusta su presencia.

─Claro, muchas gracias por venir, y siento mucho que debas regresar a trabajar con esta lluvia.

Es lo más sensato y lo único que mi cerebro me permite formular para comandar a mi lengua y cuerdas vocales.

Su caminar es tan sensual.

─El trabajo jamás descansa.

Asiente apenas un poco para poder girar sobre sus talones dispuesto a ir a la salida.

Minutos atrás, de no ser por esa llamada de trabajo, probablemente le hubiera permitido que me besara, aunque no estoy segura de si eso es lo que él realmente quería.

Tomoyo sabría qué hacer con eso.

Probablemente ella se hubiera abalanzado al beso.

Probablemente ella hubiera sido más lista y le invitaría a cenar.

Probablemente ella le hubiera coqueteado mirándole con esos ojos azules de ensueño.

Movería su cabello de un lado a otro para que él oliera su perfume.

Sonreiría infinidad de veces haciendo al mismo tiempo movimientos elegantes con su cadera.

Le ofrecería una copa de vino tinto y luego lo llevaría a su cama, lugar que hasta ahora no había ocupado mi padre en meses.

Hasta donde sé.

Pero se trata de mí.

No soy tan indiscreta ni siquiera conmigo misma.

En la mañana, justo después de sentir que el sol pegaba mis ojos y darme cuenta al mismo tiempo que la casa estaba sola me llenaba de cierta alegría. No estaría mi madre planeando el desayuno familiar como siempre.

Nadie me besaría en los labios y mi padre no estaría fingiendo que nada pasa mientras Tomoyo le cortaba la fruta de su plato como si fuera la mujer de la casa mientras mi madre en su psicofonía mental pensaba que "es una buena hija".

Amante diría yo.

Ahora estaba más emocionada de ir a las reuniones con Li… Shaoran.

Cuando baje a la cocina, donde no había nadie más que Naomi preparando un poco de jugo y algunas tostadas francesas para mí. Adoro eso para desayunar.

Pero entonces, cuando creí que sería una mañana tranquila, desayunando sola la música a todo volumen de Tomoyo ya había quebrantado la serenidad de la casa.

Amaba la música en inglés tal cual como yo o tal vez lo hacía por mera imitación.

The scientists de Erin Martin, una chica americana. También me gustaba mucho.

Ahí estaba, toda perfección con su ropa deportiva entallada y ese estomago tan plano mostrado por un top negro igual que su pantalón. Moviéndose al sonido de la música como si se tratara de una coreografía para algún grupo.

Moviendo sus caderas como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Era tan perfecta.

─Te dejaron un sobre esta mañana─ me dice Tomoyo ignorándome ahora, haciendo sus estiramientos extrañamente al mismo movimiento de la música.

─Claro─ digo apenas un poco apenada por verla trabajar tan duramente, haciéndome sentir que la extraña en su propia casa soy yo.

Tal vez tiene ese humor porque hoy en el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres y no tendrá a mi padre para que pueda consolarla.

Ira al cementerio ella sola y llorara cual magdalena haciendo que cualquier persona se compadezca de ella.

─Y llamo esta mañana Li─ dice ahora mirándome fijamente, analizando si mi cuerpo demuestra algún tipo de… acto sensual, que sé yo, al mismo nombramiento.

─Pudiste avisarme─ digo cruzando de brazos mientras apoyo el peso de mi cuerpo en una de mis piernas.

─Sí lo sé prima pero ya sabes que tengo mucho en qué pensar con eso de lo del Pink Palace, la boda de tu hermano, la invitación del hijo de Li para tener una cita el día de hoy justo cuando Eriol por fin había logrado convencerme. Sabes, él tiene un hotel bajo su poder, millones de franquicias a su nombre y eso de las exportaciones petroleras son lo suyo, según me cuenta está a punto de poder comprar un par de acciones para…

Entonces una ráfaga de viento helado, más helado que el clima inunda la habitación dejándome fría, fría cual tempano. Dejándome inmovilizada.

Lo que yo había pasado ayer en la noche.

Lo que paso por mi mente.

La simple idea de que pude interesarle por lo menos un poquito para que viniera hasta mi casa a verme fue para poder verla… a ella.

Claro, estaba preparada para eso pero él… había alegado que ella no era su tipo, no es que él me interesara pero tampoco estaba…

¡Demonios mujer concéntrate esto es solo negocio!

Debí irme al spa con mi madre.

Además él la había llamado "muñequita de porcelana" de manera despectiva.

El tono que había cambiado anoche por el de "On melancholy hill" extrañamente, comenzó a sonar alertándome que tenía una llamada entrante de un número desconocido para mí.

─Diga─ contesto educadamente apenas lo suficiente como para poder detectar la voz del extraño.

─Cerezo buenos días─ dice la voz más extraña, más enérgica y sexi que jamás había escuchado nunca en mi vida.

La voz que se clavaba en mi corazón y llegaba a mis orejas, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo caliente del frio intenso de hace unos segundos.

Segundos que regresaron rápidamente a mi rictus.

─ ¿Necesitas algo?

Pregunto secamente tratando de no hacerlo al mismo tiempo pero no sé por qué me siento extrañamente decepcionada.

Tal vez no vaya hoy a la dichosa reunión y simplemente me haga la enferma.

─Quiero confirmar contigo la reunión de hoy─ dice tranquilo, sereno, seguro de sí mismo, ocupando el mismo tono sensual de anoche, haciendo que mis piernas se endurezcan, mordiendo mi labio inferior solo de escucharlo, que su voz recorra mi ser que mi cuerpo ya estaba haciendo lo suyo por separado.

─Creí que hoy tenías otra cita─ digo tratando de no sonar venenosa para no puedo controlar mis cuerdas bucales y mucho menos el vómito verbal.

Es algo que me nace y siendo una chica de diecisiete años era mi derecho ser imprudente, aunque tuviera también ya la edad para ser madura me negaba a eso rotundamente.

Silencio.

Su respiración.

¿Estará molesto?

─ ¿Cita?─ pregunta roncamente como si de verdad no supiera de lo que estaba hablando y bueno, yo conozco a Tomoyo mejor que nadie y vaya que la conozco y nunca ha mentido en cuanto a sus citas y cogidas.

─Bueno no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir─ me dice aparentemente sonando un poco, solo un poco sorprendido ─, pero no puedes faltar a la reunión por mucho que yo tenga citas, que no las tengo. Llame esta mañana a tu residencia pero me ha contestado el teléfono tu servidumbre y luego tu prima, concrete la cita con ella creí que sabrías de eso.

Reí, no pude evitarlo.

¿De cuándo acá hablaba tan familiar con alguien?, la verdad es que nunca y tampoco tenía esa confianza con él pero no pude evitarlo.

─Creo que mi prima ha mal interpretado la cita de trabajo con otra cosa.

─Bueno, eso es interesante─ dice ahora con otro tono dejándome helada ─, pero si lo que quieres es una cita podemos tenerla sin que digas mentiras…

─No yo no…

─Te veo fuera de tu instituto, iré con mi seguridad. Hasta la tarde niña.

…

¿Qué?

"Shaoran"

La oficina estaba en completo orden cuando me levante de la silla tan cómoda, mirando el clima que extrañamente había mejorado, un poco de calor y aunque las nubes me indicaban que llovería en cualquier momento era bueno para salir y despejarte un rato.

─Las gráficas ya están en el servidor de papá, solo me queda que los leas, los mandes a Kinomoto para que la chica pueda firmarlos, no podemos mandarlos más tarde.

Fanren, como siempre, incapaz de poder tocar la puerta, sintiéndose la reina del mundo y la que se las puede de todas a todas, invade por lo general todo el espacio que tengo, tanto en la empresa como en casa. Siempre esperando que mis planes sean los de ella y aunque es mi hermana y por ese hecho le puedo permitir ciertas cosas no esta vez.

Su calzado de tacón y el ruidito del "tac-tac-tac" sobre el mármol no se hizo de esperar alertándome su salida.

Ya había mencionado que ella y yo no somos muy unidos que digamos.

Reviso rápidamente el servidor de la empresa para poder ver las gráficas que ha hecho mi hermana y no puedo creer lo que veo, más de quince hojas y todas con sus anotaciones, tomándose el trabajo muy enserio y de ser su profesor seguramente le habría puesto una estrellita en la frente.

Y aunque me gusta mi trabajo no puedo evitar pensar lo jodido que estoy en este momento. Ni siquiera puedo tomar de excusa el que saldré con la hija de Kinomoto porque esto es más importante que ella.

Levanto el IP de la empresa para poderme comunicar con Kaho quien siempre tan eficaz contesta al primer timbrazo.

─ ¿Problemas?

─Algo hay de eso─ contesto un poco hastiado y cansado, tocándome la sien como si así se me fuera a pasar la frustración ─, pensé en invitar a la hija de Kinomoto a salir pero las gráficas que me ha entregado mi hermana no las puedo dejar pasar, necesito revisarlas.

─Puedo hacer que alguien pase por ella a su colegio.

Dice Kaho marcando rápidamente al instituto que ella asiste como si leyera mis pensamientos, soy un hombre estúpido y a veces se me cierra el mundo como a todos nosotros pero ella es mujer, haría totalmente lo opuesto a lo que le dijera, como por ejemplo cancelar la cita y hacerla más tarde.

Pero creo que ella tuvo una idea mucho mejor.

Por lo menos lo que creo.

─_Instituto Seijo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

─Muy buenas tardes señorita─ responde Kaho educadamente mucho antes de que la joven secretaria se presentara ─, hablo de la empresa cafetalera de Li, tenemos una cita concretada el día de hoy con la joven Kinomoto Sakura, lamentablemente habíamos quedado en persona de visitarla con el permiso de su padre que se encuentra de viaje.

─_Sí, estamos enterados de la situación de la señorita. _

Responde intimidada la joven, tal y como yo lo esperaba.

─Sí, muchas gracias. Dado que no podremos concretar la cita con ella para recogerla en su instituto enviaremos un auto de parte de la empresa a la hora de su salida pero quisiéramos que el director esté al tanto de la situación para que nos permita entrar a la institución para escoltar a la joven.

─_Un segundo por favor. _

Rio tan solo al darme cuenta de que por algo Kaho está a cargo de la secretaria de dirección general. Mi padre tiene razón con ella, no hay muchas mujeres que trabajen tan eficiente como ella ni ahora ni en mil años.

─_El director ha otorgado el permiso de poder escoltar a la joven Kinomoto siempre y cuando sea fuera y no dentro de la institución. _

─Con eso me funciona señorita, muchas gracias.

─_Por nada, la esperamos aquí a las cuatro y media de la tarde. _

Kaho cuelga el teléfono internacional y vuelve al IP a sabiendas que yo escuche toda la conversación y ella como siempre ha salido victoriosa.

─ ¿Necesitas algo más Shaoran?

─Gracias.

Digo apenas colgando el IP para poder continuar con el arduo trabajo, que, si bien lo hago podría terminarlo media hora antes de las cuatro de la tarde para dedicarme a buscar la muda de ropa apropiada y no simplemente estar de traje. Hacerla sentir como en casa.

En confort.

Suspiro, respiro entre cada leída, corregir, aumentar, deducir y eliminar. El trabajo de mi hermana es muy bueno pero no sabe trabajar bajo presión, se pone nerviosa y omite las reglas de escritura de Japón con el chino lo cual podría ponernos en problemas legales argumentando que tratamos información con claves y esas cosas que siempre están fuera de contexto.

El trabajo debe de ser siempre firme, fiel, impecable. Así como también que los comerciales para la venta de nuestro café ha sido mejorado increíblemente bien como para poder llegar a la competencia.

Veo el reloj y son las tres. Continúo con el trabajo.

Veo el reloj y son las cuatro.

He terminado pero la lluvia parece querer hacer su aparición.

Maldito clima.

Respiro profundo sin quitarme la corbata negra ni un solo momento. La camisa blanca impecable y el saco en su lugar. Ni una arruga.

Tal vez un poco de música.

Tal vez incluso la lleve al Pink Palace para decirle a su prima que lo que le dije había sido un error pero ese error fue la cereza de esta cita. Supe lo que había provocado en Sakura anoche y para poder darle el empujón tenía que hacerlo mediante mentiras y poco de intriga.

Invitar a Tomoyo siempre fue parte del plan.

Envíe el trabajo al correo de mi padre, de Kinomoto y su hijo y bueno, ya todo estaba arreglado.

Ya solo la esperaba a ella.

El sonido del teléfono de la empresa suena un par de veces pero soy demasiado melindroso como para ponerme al tanto de atenderlo, por lo menos en el momento en que mi cabeza estaba un poco ida por la idea de lo que podría y no hacer en unos pocos minutos.

─Habla Li─ digo apenas lo suficientemente audible como para escucharme.

Bostezo y vuelvo a erguirme para dedicarme un poco a la tarea. Seguramente era ella.

─La señorita Kinomoto se encuentra aquí─ dice la joven recepcionista que el día anterior casi le había negado la entrada a Sakura.

Suspiro. Respiro. Contesto.

─Dile que pase.

─Claro que sí.

Contesta muy seria a comparación de los días anteriores, tal vez Kaho ya ha hablado con ella y probablemente tiene la intención de quedarse en la empresa, claro, aún a sabiendas que se trata de una empresa que se encuentra en quiebra.

Muy a pesar de eso los trabajadores han resultado ser muy fieles, ninguno ha dado su brazo a torcer o si quiera los haya visto tratando de buscar otro trabajo. Admiro la forma en la que mi padre ha mantenido a sus trabajadores, tan fieles a nosotros.

Me levanto de la silla justo en el momento en que entra Kaho a la oficina.

Se ha puesto su chaqueta para el frio y sus botas de plástico para caminar en los charcos que ha creado la lluvia durante días.

─Me voy a comer─ dice rápidamente mientras cubre el auricular de su celular, el del manos libres ─, si no te importa no he pedido nada para que almuerces, diviértete y mantenme al tanto de todo.

Asiento apenas lo suficiente como para poder extenderle rápidamente la tarjeta negra empresaria para que ella pueda consumir lo que mejor le parezca.

Cierro la puerta y apenas la puedo ver tomar el elevador de trabajadores y no el de socios dado que bueno, Sakura viene en camino. Ni siquiera me molesto en cerrar la puerta, esto es demasiado interesante como para ponerme a arreglar las cosas.

Poner música sería lo más ideal.

Apenas puedo oler su empalagoso aroma dulce, ni siquiera recuerdo que ella oliera tan dulce más bien me había parecido que ella tenía olor cítrico o algo así.

Tal vez se venía preparada para una cita, aunque lo dudo mucho, ella parece ser de las chicas que no les gusta llamar la atención, parece que gusta de estar en soledad y nada más.

Gracias a la lluvia que ha llegado, podemos tener un momento más íntimo.

─Hola─ dice la voz más sensual que jamás hubiera escuchado y vaya que tengo muchos encuentros casuales con jovencitas eróticas pero ninguna con una voz así.

Suspiro apenas girándome y ver la silueta de la persona que se presentaba ante mí.

Tan sexi. Ahora entiendo su contestación aquella ocasión tan celosa o por lo menos me lo pareció.

No me queda sino sonreír.

─Sakura tuvo un problema con venir─ me dice su aparentemente, sustituta.

Alta y delgada. Pechos redondos, grandes y firmes. Cadera ancha, cintura estrecha. Cabello largo y negro. Su falda escolar por arriba de lo que seguramente está permitido y su blusa de uniforme es tan pegada a ella que aunque lleve un brasier puedo ver sus salientes.

Soy hombre.

─Bueno, seguramente pudo hablar por teléfono, ya le marco en un momento─ digo apenas sacando mi celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón pero ella ya se ha adelantado para poder quitarme el móvil de las manos, tomando mi mano derecha para guiarme hasta la puerta y cerrarla con seguro.

Me muerdo el labio inferior mirándola de arriba abajo, sus pechos suben y bajan cada dos segundos mostrándome sus labios rojos entreabiertos a la vez.

Ni siquiera puedo quitarle la mano de la suya.

Sonrió. No puedo creer lo que puedo estar a punto de hacer.

Su mano izquierda sube hasta el botón de arriba de su blusa para desatarlo.

Vuelvo a sonreír.

Ni siquiera me puedo permitir hablar.

Y sin fijarme mis manos ya están acariciando su cadera, su cintura y sus piernas.

La música comienza a sonar pero apenas la puedo escuchar solo me dejo llevar con aquel sonido que me hace despertar los sentidos y es que la música y el sexo siempre se llevan bien pero por muy excitado que me encuentre no siento que se me quite la respiración.

"Tomoyo"

Sabia de ante mano el efecto que había causado en Li Shaoran, sus manos en un dos por tres comenzaron acariciar mi cuerpo, subir mi falda, tocar mis pechos. Saborearme antes de hacerme suya.

Un hombre tan guapo y tan inteligente no podía irse simplemente con mi queridísima prima Sakura que seguramente no sabría qué hacer con él.

Sus gemidos en la habitación a la par con los míos. Nada podía ser más perfecto. Incluso la canción de Roads con ese sonido tan sexi y erótico nos daba más y más para pedir.

Oh, can't anybody see,  
We've got a war to fight,  
Never found our way,  
Regardless of what they say.

─Así… ─ le digo apenas entre gemidos, cerrando mis ojos al sentir sus manos en mis pechos, su pene erecto moverse dentro de mí.

Él gime y sé que me adora en este momento aunque nunca hayamos cruzado palabra, eso hace que me moje aún más.

How can it feel, this wrong,  
From this moment,  
How can it feel, this wrong.

─Cambia de lugar─ me dice apenas mientras se sienta en el sillón mientras me siento en sus piernas, colocándolas a su lado cada una, mis rodillas en el sillón aquel tan cómodo mientras sus manos me toman con fuerza de la cadera para penetrarme mientras le doy la espalda prácticamente.

Este hombre es toda una delicia.

Storm,  
In the morning light,  
I feel,  
No more can I say,  
Frozen to myself.

─Así… sigue… sigue…

Puedo apenas decir mientras sus manos me sujetan con mayor firmeza y el movimiento de mi cadera le va ayudando moviéndome de adelante hacia atrás aun con mayor rapidez y no puedo evitar gritar de tan excitada que me siento.

I got nobody on my side,  
And surely that ain't right,  
Surely that ain't right.

Claro que en secreto diré que lo que más me excita es que Sakura pueda llegar en un momento.

Oh, can't anybody see,  
We've got a war to fight,  
Never found our way,  
Regardless of what they say.

─ ¿No te alegra?

Le pregunto apenas si puedo hablar mientras relamo mis labios, muevo mi cabello y arqueo un poco la espalda para poder recargarme en su pecho y pasar mi lengua por su barbilla recién afeitada.

How can it feel, this wrong,  
From this moment,  
How can it feel, this wrong.

─ ¿El qué?

Pregunta apenas cerrando los ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras él también coopera y sube su pelvis para penetrarme aún más fuerte.

How can it feel this wrong,  
From this moment,  
How can it feel, this wrong.

─Que haya venido yo en lugar de Sakura…

Entonces cambiamos de posición para quedar de frente mientras sigo haciendo esos movimientos ahora circulares mientras lo agarro de su cabello en la nuca y lo obligo a mirarme pero apenas puede hacerlo, solo abre la boca y cierra los ojos con fuerza, seguramente estaría a punto de venirse.

Oh, can't anybody see,  
We've got a war to fight,  
Never found our way,  
Regardless of what they say.

─ ¿Quién?─ pregunta mordiendo su labio inferior para luego incorporarse y acercarme a él, poniendo su mano derecha en mi nuca y atraerme para besarme con fuerza mientras me muevo más y más rápido pero apenas podemos seguir el beso.

Grito su nombre y no sé si él puede escucharlo.

How can it feel, this wrong,  
From this moment,  
How can it feel, this wrong.

"Shaoran"

Me acomodo la corbata apenas si lo suficiente mientras veo que el cielo se ha despejado completamente y son las cinco de la tarde. Cinco y cuarto, no muy tarde pero bastante como para ponerme a pensar en el tiempo que ya he perdido. Por así decirlo.

Saco las pastillas de aquel botiquín que tengo en el baño privado de mi oficina y saco exactamente dos, un vaso de agua del mini refrigerador y veo a Tomoyo acomodándose su braga color negro tan transparente que ni valdría la pena que se la volviera a poner.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, ni siquiera por mi mente pasaba que esto iba a terminar así.

─Toma─ le digo entregándole la pastilla y el vaso con agua ─, dentro de doce horas te tomas esta ─ le indico entregándole la otra pastillita color rosa.

Post day o como quieran llamarlo, salva a cualquiera de un encuentro como este, un encuentro que no se planea y lamentablemente me deje llevar tanto que no pude impedir la eyaculación dentro.

─Seguro─ me dice ella tomando las pastillas mientras yo me dirijo a la puerta para abrirla, pedirle que se fuera, advertirle que lo que acababa de pasar no volvería a suceder.

Nunca.

Si Kinomoto sabe de esto me podría meter en problema, ¡dios si mi padre se entera!

Ese sería un problema aún mayor.

─Hola─ me dice la persona que tiene el aroma cítrico que tanto me gustaba y mis ojos se abren como platos.

¿Pero qué carajo?

Era nada más y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto, completamente empapada, detrás de ella uno de mis guarda espaldas, uno que generalmente no utilizo de no ser cuando hay salidas importantes los fines de semana.

Kurogane al igual que ella, ésta completamente empapado hasta la medula.

Están algo agitados, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

Seguramente para cubrirse de la lluvia y no lo consiguieron obviamente.

─Tuve unas clases de regularización que mi madre me inscribió y ni siquiera estaba enterada.

Dice tan seria como es su costumbre.

─Mi padre me dijo que no podía zafarme de esta junta contigo así que vine…

─Es un poco tarde─ le digo tratando de contener la respiración, quiero cerrar la maldita puerta, tirar a Tomoyo de la ventana si amagarla para que no pueda si quiera gritar.

Meterle mil pastillas a la garganta y que muera lentamente en el baño.

Nunca, nunca, de verdad jamás había cogido con nadie en la empresa, en mi oficina, con alguien a quien conociera poco y nada.

Pude haberlo hecho con Sakura Kinomoto pero con ella dependen más cosas, era prácticamente necesario y podría hacerla participe de mi vida si de ello dependiera mi solvencia económica pero ahora estoy completamente jodido y lo digo literal.

Apenas si puedo rascarme la frente y el labio superior en pocos segundos tratando de poder contener mi nerviosismo pero esta mujer puede quitarme la respiración desde el momento en que la conocí.

─Lo sé─ dice seria, baja la mirada y se mira los pies que están empapados.

Mi hermana tiene mucha muda de ropa, de algo puede servir.

─Ven─ le digo tomando su mano para luego mirar a Kurogane, indicarle con mis ojos que me espere un momento más. Después de tanto tiempo al servicio de la familia era lógico que ya ubicara mi forma de expresarme.

Suspiro.

─Puedes entrar a esta oficina, en el baño hay toallas y una muda de ropa en el closet al lado del escritorio, ponte lo que prefieras, es de mi hermana pero es igual de delgada que tú. En un segundo estaré contigo.

Suspiro.

¡Carajo volví a perder la respiración!

Estoy nervioso.

─Adentro─ comienzo a decir a Kurogane mirando la puerta cerrada ─, hay una chica.

Él sonríe y abre los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo, esta impresionado, sabe de antemano que ese tipo de cosas no son lo mío.

Pero dejemos de lado las cosas triviales.

─Llévala a su casa ─ le digo mirando despectivamente el lugar ─, no comentes nada, simplemente llévatela de aquí y por favor regresa en veinte minutos, me vale una mierda que ella se enferme por la lluvia, de regreso ordenare tu ropa con tu esposa. Te cambiaras aquí.

Él asiente sin decir una sola palabra mirándome en ipso facto y luego caminando en dirección a mi oficina a paso de ninja.

Creo que tomó clases en su juventud, es grande, bastante atractivo según muchas chicas que trabajan aquí y creo que mi hermana tuvo algo que ver con él en alguna ocasión.

Suspire.

El verdadero trabajo no empezaba con esto… sino con lo que vendría después con Sakura.

Y espero de verdad, que jamás lo descubra.

The Melancholy Drama Queen.

Hola mundo. Sé que me fui como mil meses y hasta ahorita se me ocurre actualizar y bueno el capítulo no estuvo largo pero hay M de por medio.

Quisiera decir mil cosas del porque ya no había actualizado pero creo que no hay razón como tal que pueda justificar y por mucha pena que me de admitirlo creo que lo hare.

La verdad me había sentido un poco triste con tan pocos comentarios pero varias de mis amigas han leído el fic completo, porque sí, ya lo está y me animaron a seguirlo publicando. Así que eso hare así sea una o veinte o doscientas personas.

Va para todas.


	5. Secretos

**Capítulo 5.- Secretos**.

"Sakura"

Hay personas que nacen para estar predestinas, hay personas que nacen para estar separadas y hay personas como yo que ni siquiera saben a la edad que tienen, cuál es su función en la vida.

Ayer en la noche, después de firmar tantos documentos, conversar sobre situaciones empresariales a las cuales les entendía poco y nada supe una y sólo una cosa, que podía sentirme diferente, pero lo que me atrapaba de esto era la sensación que tenía en el pecho, como si mi corazón latiera al mismo tiempo que él hablaba o respiraba o suspiraba.

No pude dejar de pensar en nada más que el brillo de sus ojos chocolate incluso cuando desperté.

Siempre he pensado que hay decisiones que tomas en la vida y hay otras que simplemente te toman a ti.

A veces ni siquiera sé qué pensar.

Se supone que a mis diecisiete años sea alocada, espontanea, divertida, cometer una y otra vez el mismo error para que cuando llegue el momento de la verdad ya no tenga que equivocarme en ninguna decisión porque entonces sabré el camino.

Pero esto es lo que hay de mí.

─Tengan buena tarde chicos, hagan su tarea tenemos examen la próxima semana y el viernes de esta semana tenemos la exposición de jóvenes empresarios emprendedores para la decisión de su universidad. Para aquellos que tendrán la suerte en el extranjero sugiero que se pongan a estudiar mucho.

Acto seguido nos levantamos para darle la despedida educada a la que estamos acostumbrados hacer para que en cuanto el profesor haya salido, movernos al sitio de nuestro amigo más cercano, planes para la tarde, invitación de algún chico con una compañera, mis amigas acercándose hasta nosotras, Tomoyo y yo para hacer una pequeña salida al cine supongo.

Aunque estoy algo cansada no puedo negarme a ellas, son mi único sustento para olvidarme de mi familia un poco.

─Entonces supongo que en tu cumpleaños no haremos nada fuera de lo normal…

Dice Rika Sasaki, una amiga mía muy cercana que lamentablemente está en la misma competencia que Tomoyo.

Que es más zorra que quién. Por lo menos Rika sólo tiende acostarse con profesores, en este caso nuestro profesor de Literatura.

Tiene como cuarenta años, es casado con tres hijos de quince, catorce y doce años. Me parece que su relación ya ha llevado bastante, por lo menos eso dicen. A veces los morbosos van a verlos tener intimidad en la biblioteca después de que todos nos vamos.

A mí sólo me toco una vez y la arrepentida que me di después de eso, todos querían los detalles y yo apenas si pude hablar, principalmente porque era como ver a mi padre con mi prima.

─Mis tíos han decidido que después de la boda de Touya vayamos al lago, invitación abierta y libre albedrio para todos.

Anuncia Tomoyo dando la amplia gama de invitación como si fuera su cumpleaños, ella organizaría todo, ella recibiría a los invitados, seguramente se quedaría con los regalos, como en mi cumpleaños diecisiete cuando me habían regalado mi primer conjunto extranjero de Victoria Secret, alegó que le quedaría mejor y que no lo usaría con nadie.

Entonces volví a verla usarlo con mi hermano, sí, con mi hermano en su cumpleaños justo cuando él esa misma noche había decidido pedirle matrimonio a Nakuru. Claro que no me habría quedado bien, ella sabía cómo usarlo.

─Sería perfecto, podríamos tener una noche de karaoke y tener cocteles, nadar a la luz de la luna…

─Desnudas…

Le sigue Naoko a Chiharu quien tiene a su novio de veinte años me parece si no es que más grande que eso. Hijo del canciller de Japón, incluso Tomoyo y Rika trataron de tener una relación con él, es el único chico que conozco que ha podido rechazar a mi prima tajantemente.

Sonrío victoriosa como si algo tan simple como eso me fuera a dar más fuerzas.

─Sería agradable ─ afirma Tomoyo guardando sus libretas en aquel casillero que teníamos en el pasillo de abajo, lugar donde todos teníamos uno y no distinguía género.

Suspiro mientras guardo mi mochila y saco aquel abrigo gris para poderme cubrir de la lluvia e inmediatamente cuando cierro aquella puertecita el cuerpo del hombre de veintitrés años, trajeado completamente, elegante, cabello un tanto humedecido, sonriente y esos ojos chocolate tan brillosos como anoche.

Sus labios se entreabren un poco pero lo único que consiguen es sonreír.

El silencio por supuesto, se hace de repente.

Un simple "hola" sería lo más estúpido que pudiera hacer, nadie me había visto así de nerviosa con alguien, soy callada sí, reservada pero nunca me había puesto tan alterada de ver a alguien como él y mucho menos en mi escuela.

─Como ayer tuviste problemas para llegar a mi oficina quise venir personalmente ─ dice ignorando a mis compañeras por supuesto ─, así que ahora que han terminado todos tus deberes, mi escolta te espera en el auto mientras yo hago una documentación aquí.

¿Aquí?

¿En el Seijo?

Me pregunto en ipso facto tratando de no abrir los ojos como platos pero realmente no puedo evitarlo, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente creer que él en algún momento tendría que hacer algo aquí cuando de ante mano ya sabía que su educación fue únicamente en el extranjero.

Es entonces cuando pienso, nadie sabe para quién trabaja. Que en mi casa… sería lo contrario o eso creo.

Miro detrás de mí ignorando a mis amigas por supuesto, dando una pequeña vista al lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, viendo de reojo que él estaba ahí sin inmutarse de nada y sonriendo coquetamente o por lo menos eso me pareció a mí.

Suspiro un poco apenas notándose mi nerviosismo.

─Soy de las personas que darán una pequeña platica con los de ultimo año por empresarios emprendedores─ me dice tranquilamente acomodando elegantemente aquellos gemelos en las mangas de su camisa.

─Sakura ─ interrumpe Chiharu pasando su brazo por el mío para adelantarse un poco de las demás y quedar completamente a mi lado, interrumpiendo un poco el rictus que Li y yo habíamos creado sin querer.

Carraspea un poco para no dejar de mirar a mí… ¿compañero?

─ ¿Es acaso que no nos vas a presentar?

Me incorporo un poco tratando de desperezarme y de igual manera recuperar un poco del aliento que había perdido hasta ese momento. Sintiendo que el clima, el tiempo y todo había pasado sin querer.

─Claro que sí ─ digo rápidamente alejándome un poco de Chiharu, quien no dejaba de sonreír a Shaoran y de él mismo para que me olvidara un poco de su sonrisa.

Carraspeo mirando a cada una de mis amigas que con aquel uniforme de colegialas podrían ser la fantasía de cualquier hombre pervertido o en pleno uso de hormonas adolescentes para poder ejercer control en ellas.

Y vaya que lo hacen.

─Li te presento a Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagizawa y a mi prima Tomoyo que ya conoces.

Todas menos mi prima hacen una ligera reverencia en señal de educación y respeto al igual que lo hace él sin decir una palabra más que la de su nombre y un "es un placer".

─Hola Li, es bueno volverte a ver ─ dice Tomoyo de repente haciéndose notar en el grupo dejando a Shaoran un tanto anonadado, nervioso, incomodo… varias expectativas para mi gusto dejándome a mí en lo particular un poco incomoda por la situación tal vez porque generalmente ese es el efecto que mi prima suele causar en las personas, en hombres particularmente.

El ambiente incluso estaba algo tenso.

Además de que todas ellas no dejaba de ver a Shaoran con cierto interés y es que no todos los días llegaba un joven atractivo en sus veintes con cierta experiencia empresarial.

Un joven fuera de su liga sin dudas.

─Es un placer volver a verte.

Responde él secamente haciendo una pequeña inclinación y no una reverencia, en señal de respeto. Bueno. Qué sé yo de eso.

─Vaya que lo fue ─ responde mi prima como si la respuesta de él fuese algún chiste local con alguien a quien conocía tan poco y de nada a la vez.

No me parecía para nada fuera de ordinario pero tampoco se le veía muy a gusto o es que tal vez es el tipo de persona que no le gusta llamar la atención con las chicas como muchos otros empresarios de su edad y nivel.

De hecho me informe respecto a eso por mero interés cuando anoche llegue de su oficina y lo primero que hice fue ponerme en la computadora para averiguar un poco.

Casi no descubrí nada, nada salvo que su madre había fallecido al dar a luz a su última hermana de las cuatro que eran, tiene nueve años por lo que no fue hace mucho tiempo. Menciona que sus padres son originarios de Hong Kong y que la empresa cafetalera era de origen materno por lo que siempre ha sido una herencia como tal y no un negocio familiar formado de poco como en el caso de mi familia.

Su padre había heredado varias tierras aquí en Japón que fue donde como cualquier terrateniente las emprendió junto a su esposa difunta para expandirse.

Sus estudios fueron en el extranjero, su país natal y Europa para su universidad que no pudo concluir para poder dedicarse de lleno a la empresa de su familia.

No hay entrevistas de él que no mencionen su negocio, de ahí en fuera sólo chismes en blogs donde se le ven con algunas modelos o una que otra actriz, futuras herederas pero él jamás hace comentario alguno de eso, ni fotos suyas como tal hay. Lo único de interés que tiene es que es el mejor amigo del heredero de cadenas Hoteleras Eriol Hiiragizawa y en efecto fue la cita con mi familia en la que ambos llegaron juntos.

Así que vuelvo a lo mismo que ya había dicho, tal vez no le gusta mucho llamar la atención y era por ello que alguien como mi prima le incomodaba.

─Sakura, las chicas y yo pensamos ir a tomar un café por ahí─ anuncia Tomoyo moviendo su cabello a un lado, el izquierdo.

Por supuesto Chiharu, Naoko y Rika apenas pudieron mirarme si quiera de re ojo. Sus ojos estaban puestos en mi prima y en Shaoran, que de visitarme a mí el centro de atención se volvió a ella como de costumbre.

Puedo decir que tengo clases de mate para poderme salir de esto y pretender que nada ha pasado. Ver la carita de Tomoyo cuando está decepcionada aún puede causar un poco de efecto en mí.

No puedo negar que la quiero. Muy independiente de lo que ha pasado en mi situación familiar.

─Ho─ apenas logra decir Shaoran entre sorprendido y atento, asintiendo entre apenas y luego para mirarme por encima de todas las que de repente comenzaban para mí, a estorbar un poco.

Suspiro.

─Bueno, espero se diviertan─ dice apenas para de inmediato cerrar mi casillero y darle un giro al candado de la combinación y así evitar que alguien más pudiera abrirlo ─, entonces te espero en mi auto, fue un placer conocerlas a todas. Tomoyo.

Asiente y se inclina un poco.

─Te espero.

Me dice cerrando el ojo apenas provocando cierto aire de desprecio a todas las demás pero principalmente por mi prima quien ya se había cruzado de brazos para mirarme inmediatamente.

─Si planeas irte con él…

─Tendré cuidado.

Digo de inmediato tomando mi mochila para apenas sonreírle a Chiharu y a las demás. Todo pasando muy rápido.

"Shaoran"

Llevarla exactamente al mismo lugar que todas las chicas de la preparatoria acostumbran hacer me provocaba cierta incomodidad, jamás había asistido a lugares donde hubiera tanto niñato en una misma sala, también influye un poco el que yo jamás estuviera en lugares como con mis compañeros. Asistí a lugares con los de la universidad pero nada más.

Ella pidió un café negro con azúcar y yo apenas si lo había pedido con aroma de menta.

No había mucha gente alrededor nuestro por supuesto, Kurogane se había dedicado a asustar a varios, entre ellos los meseros pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se toma su trabajo muy enserio.

Por lo menos las veces que no lo llega a necesitar mi padre.

─Entonces…

─Entonces…

Le respondo apenas dando un sorbo a mi café sin la necesidad de mover mi corbata, la mesa está lo suficientemente alta como para no tener que tocarla para evitar que se me ensucie.

Extraño. No teníamos nada de qué hablar y a la vez no me parecía tan raro, por supuesto esta es la primera vez que realmente la invitaba a salir, llámenme desesperado, estúpido o tal vez un pobre hombre hecho la pena pero era lo que había y punto.

El clima seguía siendo el mismo lo que nos daba un poco más de puntos para la situación y ahora que no había de papeleos ni términos de contaduría ni administrativa… pues era la hora de conocer al enemigo.

─Seguro tenías clases.

Digo mirando sus manos que se calentaban en aquella taza de café informal color menta.

Suspira mirando afuera y luego a su café, agacha la cabeza y mueve un poco sus labios para luego morder el labio inferior.

─No─ dice suspirando ahora mirándome fijamente ─, aquella vez mi madre me había mandado por error una solicitud de permiso para unas clases regulares pero en realidad era para mi prima.

Sí claro, ahora todo concuerda.

Sorbo un poco más de café, sería estúpido si quiera decir algo de lo que había pasado entre su prima y yo, y ahora que lo veo desde esta perspectiva la prima era igual de intrigosa que todas las personas que conozco desde mi nacimiento.

Difícil de tratar.

Entonces ya no supe que otra cosa decir al respecto. Era como la historia de aquel perro que siempre quiso alcanzar las llantas del auto y, cuando por fin lo logró ya no sabía qué hacer con él.

Tal cual me sentía de esa manera que ni el reloj por mucho que quisiera hubiera podido parar.

Sin dudas Sakura era la perfección andando, no era la típica chica con la que estaba acostumbrado a salir o será realmente porque la diferencia de edades es mucha.

Le sonrío. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

Miro a Kurogane en cuanto detecto que Sakura también me ha sonreído.

─Vete─ ordeno levantando la mano para que me mirase también, apenas asiente un poco y de inmediato camina a la puerta para irse seguramente a su casa con su esposa.

Prefiero que este allá y no aquí conmigo cuando realmente no lo necesito.

─ ¿Siempre hace lo que tú le dices?

Sonrío nuevamente ante su comentario tratando de aguantar una carcajada. Directa y seria.

Dos cosas a las que no estoy del todo acostumbrado.

Pero esos son sentimientos que no me enseñaron a controlar.

─ ¿Cómo un cachorro?

Sigue hablando, preguntando, como sea que se quiera ver.

─Algo así ─ le digo mirando que mi taza también informal, de color negro se ha quedado vacía pidiéndome entre los granos de café ir por otra ronda.

Amo el café, de no hacerlo no tendría una cafetalera, una cafetalera en quiebra pero a fin de cuenta es mía.

O por lo menos eso espero.

─ ¿Te puedo invitar a salir esta noche?

Pregunto atrevidamente tocando apenas el dorso de su mano derecha que se queda quieta en ipso facto dejándome con el suspenso de como quien ve una película y está tan entrado en ella que odia cuando alguien más le cuenta el final.

Esta vez, deseo conocer el final.

Más que nada porque de no tener que odiarla… sin duda la adoraría.

Mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente dejándome sin respiración, mordiendo mi labio inferior al mismo tiempo que ella lo hace con el suyo, sus ojos verdes mirándome tan serios como parece ser su costumbre.

Como si no supiera que hacer cuando algo "bonito" le pasa.

Entonces simplemente deja de llover.

─No estas obligada a…

─ ¿Cómo una cita?

Pregunta agrandando aún más sus ojos verdes.

Haciendo que la atmosfera de niños a mí alrededor me volvieran su igual.

Entonces recuerdo mi preparatoria, mi secundaria y no es nada a comparación de lo que ella ha vivido.

Partiendo que mi virginidad la perdí con una prostituta.

─Sí─ digo atrevidamente acomodando mi saco para sacar la ansiedad de mi ser ─, como una cita.

─Pero… no deberíamos, eres el socio de mi padre de mi hermano y…

─Muchos negocios se hacen grandes cuando hay familias de por medio ─ le digo sonriendo muy seguro de mí mismo ─. No es que te pida matrimonio ni nada por el estilo y sé que eres menor de edad…

Además los grandes negocios se resuelven en la mesa y en la cama. Así de simple.

─Hasta dentro de unos días.

Me aclara sonriendo un poco más.

Sonrisa que no le había visto desde que la conocía y seguramente una sonrisa tan franca que no tendría con su grupo de amigas, las observe desde antes de acercarme, platicaban con Sakura pero Tomoyo acaparaba el centro de atención. Era lógico, sabe cómo enredar a las personas.

Lo hizo conmigo.

─Hasta dentro de unos días ─ rectifico mientras asiento y sonrío al mismo tiempo tratando de no indagar más en la proposición, ya había dicho que sí y este era el avance del siglo.

Al salir del café la lluvia ya había cesado por completo y por extraño que pareciera el sol estaba saliendo como si no hubiera pasado nada en días anteriores de lluvias, fríos y algo de nieve por lo menos dos días seguidos un mes atrás.

Raro para estar a punto de entrar a la primavera.

Caminamos por el parque pingüino tomándome el atrevimiento de a momentos tomar su mano para invitarle un helado, una coca cola, para sentarnos a fumar un cigarro de menta que parecía eran los que más le gustaban.

Sin importarnos que comenzara a oscurecer y que todas las personas a nuestro alrededor se apresuraran a tomar el autobús o en sus taxis como es debido para llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Personas que acortaban el tiempo sin lugar a dudas para planear el próximo día.

Yo aprovecho mi mañana trabajando en el hoy, o mejor dicho trabajando en Sakura.

Pero así deben ser las cosas.

Suspiro. El parque pingüino estaba casi vacío, ni niños de la primaria o secundaria rondando por ahí pero sí los de la preparatoria y algunos universitarios que terminaban sus deberes de prácticas a nivel campo.

Ni siquiera recuerdo haber ido a alguna ruina antigua como tanto lo había deseado en mi primer año de universidad, mi padre ya me había cambiado la carrera para Ciencias políticas y Administración empresarial que sólo me había quedado con las ganas de poder hacer hacerlo y como regalo de consolación me doy de vez en cuando algún viaje a Egipto.

Sakura no decía nada, seguía fumando dejando su mano al lado mío apoyándose en aquella banquita de piedra pintada en color negro. Casi húmeda pero eso no nos importó.

Inhalaba y exhalaba entre tanto y tanto.

Mirando a la nada, dejándome ver que a la luz de la luna, los faros y las pocas luces de los autos me permitieran darme cuenta de ese hermoso verde en sus ojos.

Tan perfecta que no tiene nada que pedirle a su prima por más que ella lo crea.

Es… increíblemente hermosa.

Para sus diecisiete años.

Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras acaricio mi cabello un poco, nada humedecido pero estaba nervioso. Ella me ponía nervioso.

Podía tomarle su mano libre que dejaba a mi lado, encimarla y luego aproximarme a besarla rápidamente pero eso sería atrevido de mi parte y lo que quiero es que le guste me presencia no que de buenas a primeras, por alguna estupidez, vaya corriendo a huir de mí.

No es que sea experto en las mujeres pero por lo menos conozco de ante mano de lo que son capaces cuando alguien se pasa de la raya… no por nada tengo cuatro hermanas.

Entonces, cuando vi el reloj eran las nueve de la noche y ni cuenta me había dado.

¿De verdad esto es posible con alguien?

Matar el tiempo sin darte cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado y miren que tengo suficiente trabajo en la oficina como para dejarlo para más tarde.

Claro, claro, claro.

El sonido de On melancholy hill suena de entre mi pantalón anunciándome que el celular también ha comenzado a vibrar indicándome una llamada que no parece querer ser dejada en espera.

Ella ni siquiera se inmuta, por el contrario comienza a tararear la canción, sonrío, ya me había percatado que a ella le gusta Gorillaz tanto como a mí.

Eso hace que se me enchine la piel.

Hacerle el amor con un buen soundtrack a ese estilo es lo más grandioso que me podría pasar jamás.

En su mayoría odian que les ponga esa música, prefieren la clásica o el jazz en su defecto como si de película porno se tratara.

─Li. ─ digo tajantemente esperando que la persona al otro lado de verdad tuviera algo importante que decirme o simplemente colgaría el celular tan rápido como conteste y lo apagaría para evitar interrupciones, aun cuando ella y yo no estemos hablando de nada.

Pero no me importa de hecho.

La voz al otro lado no es nada más ni nada menos que Eriol, a quien le había perdido la pista un buen rato, nunca nos quedamos sin hablar o sin salir cada dos días, este asunto de lo de mi familia me ha dejado un poco desorbitado. Y eso que él ha accedido a ser mi socio número uno para no perder mi legado.

Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y sé de ante mano que haría mucho por mí.

─Si llegase un meteorito a la tierra me _daría cuenta que tú ni cuenta te darías_.

─No necesito un meteorito cuando aquí ya hay bastantes cráteres lunares mi querido amigo ─ le digo en tono sarcástico sacando una pequeña risa.

Sakura ha notado que tengo el teléfono en mi oreja izquierda pero no se mueve como en un principio, parece atenta a mi conversación aunque no lo quiera aceptar, probablemente piense que me levantare para hablar en secreto como muchas personas acostumbran pero si lo que quiero es ganarme su confianza en unos pocos días me conviene que sepa que conmigo no hay secretos.

Por lo menos que ella sepa.

El fin justifica los medios a fin de cuenta.

Eriol ríe por el otro lado a sabiendas que mi situación ya me trae bastante estresado.

─Mi secretaria me ha dicho que tuvieron un pequeño percance con Fujitaka Kinomoto.

La simple mención de ese nombre me altera. Espero ella no escuche nada.

─Algo así─ digo cortante.

─No tengo ningún problema en invertir contigo, pero me preocupa que no me pidas comprar tu fideicomiso, te beneficiaria y sin lugar a dudas yo no te cobraría nada.

Suspiro. Eso es lo que me temía, que él tratara de ser mi ángel guardián cuando sabía que no lo necesitaba pero él estuvo conmigo cuando estuve muy mal por el asunto de mi madre, cuando tenía unos diecisiete años él fue quien literalmente me saco del agua y trata de tomarse el papel de hermano mayor.

─Sabes de antemano que tus obras de caridad me importan una mierda ve e invierte ese dinero a alguna fundación o dásela al fiscal de distrito de Londres que parecen tener problemas en tu país, no quiero nada de ti.

─Sabes que no voy a ceder en cuanto a eso ─ responde serio y cortante como si yo nunca fuera a tener la razón.

Ahora la culpa comenzaba a corromper mi ser. Si él se entera que me acosté, bueno me cogí a Tomoyo Daidouji se volvería loco.

Aunque no puedo decir que le tengo miedo a ese asunto. Él y yo tenemos una historia que nos quedamos para una persona que jamás volveremos a ver y para nosotros… díganme lo que quieran pero fue una experiencia en la universidad.

Salimos con la chica todo un mes completo, el trio fue fabuloso, pero con dos chicas es mucho mejor.

Nunca hubo contacto entre él y yo. Pero lo que paso es mejor dejarlo de lado.

No creo que haya problema con compartir a esta chica.

Por lo menos una vez.

Además yo ni la quería, ella vino a mí.

─Como sea ─ dice cambiando la conversación rápidamente ─, Yamasaki ha quedado con los del club para salir esta noche, estamos esperando tu respuesta por supuesto y creemos haberte visto en el parque pingüino con una chica colegiala así que dado los acontecimientos preferí darte el espacio para despedirte y llevarte con nosotros, no puedes desaparecer todo este tiempo.

Suspiro.

─Te veré en el pink palace ─ digo tratando de no indagar en más y aparte ya me merecía un jodido descanso.

Él cuelga y yo también. Una maldita salida no le quita nada a nadie y la sed de alcohol ya casi me está matando.

─Esta noche no canta Tomoyo ─ me dice como si yo estuviera a punto de desilusionarme con eso, de hecho, para mí mejor.

Suspira.

─Espero que te diviertas mucho.

─Sino quieres que vaya puedes pedírmelo ─ le digo por fin tomando su mano a mi lado para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Su mano es cálida, para nada fría.

─No soy quien para pedirte algo de ese tipo ─ me dice levantándose sin quitar su mano de la mía, levantándome con ella apenas comenzamos a caminar evitando tocar los jodidos charcos para no mojarnos.

Entonces otro escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo.

Se muerde el labio inferior mientras se detiene para esperar algún taxi.

Me mira fijamente y luego a mis labios, de no ser más listo que ella diría que está a punto de besarme.

Entonces el nerviosismo recorre mi cuerpo.

Muerdo mi labio inferior viéndola fijamente.

Levanta su mano indicándole al taxi que está a pocos metros de nosotros que ella va abordarlo. El auto se estaciona frente a nosotros, ella abre la puerta de atrás y apenas se me queda viendo unos cuantos segundos.

─Supongo que nos veremos luego.

Asiento mordiendo el labio inferior mientras tomo la puerta para abrirla aún más para de manera caballerosa, indicarle la entrada.

Y quiero que el tiempo se vaya más lento.

Pero así es esta vida loca… que me ha vuelto completamente loco.

─No creo que te puedas des…

Entonces sus piececitos se ponen de puntitas…

Mis ojos se abren cual platos…

Entonces sus manos se apoyan en mi pecho…

Mis labios apenas pueden abrirse, los suyos ya se han adueñado de ellos…

Entonces mi corazón comienza a palpitar más y más…

Entonces ella se separa rápidamente sin mirarme, sin decirme nada más, el taxi avanza y yo me quedo sin respiración.

"Sakura"

Generalmente las canciones jamás me habían puesto a pensar en una persona con respecto a una situación en la que esa persona me gustase a mí, nunca. No porque no me haya encontrado con algo como esto sino porque en realidad todo lo vivía a través de otras personas como mis amigas o en la calle viendo a las parejitas mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de esta canción pero hace que el momento se vuelva más mágico de lo que yo jamás creí que pudiera llegar a ser.

Y siento por extraño que parezca… que puedo ser libre completamente.

Unos días fuera de mi familia y estas cosas mágicas comenzaban a pasar… es como si de un cuento se estuviera tratando o si ya enloquecí y lo único que estoy haciendo es la parodia de mis vidas… no quiero que me traigan de vuelta a la cordura.

Esta línea entre la cordura y la locura me gusta.

Baje un poco la ventana para poder hacer que el aire llenara mis pulmones a la falta de respiración, sonriendo cual niña estúpida enamorada, viendo que las personas que vamos pasando son seres ordinarios y ninguno es tan extraordinario como lo que me acaba de pasar con él.

Cosas tan bonitas solo suceden una vez en tu vida.

Y aún seguía nerviosa.

Y tampoco quería cerrar los ojos, de hacerlo podría despertar y es lo que menos quiero.

Díganme niña ingenua, pero me gusta cómo me siento.

Entonces cuando llego a casa lo único que quiero es ver el jodido computador para entretenerme viendo su foto en internet, tomar las revistas de sociales que mi madre guarda en su armario.

Siempre dejando las nuevas encima de las demás.

Pero las luces, todas ellas han sido encendidas, seguramente porque Tomoyo se ha dedicado hacer su berrinche que no deja que nadie se duerma hasta que ella se sienta cómoda o puede que se esté dedicando a una buena fiesta de la cual yo ni siquiera estoy invitada y ni falta que hace.

La servidumbre es quien abre la puerta y todos se han puesto serios como si acabaran de ver a la misma muerte con la oz y todo.

Al entrar, a paso cuidado, veo que el salón principal es más iluminado y Naomi entra con una charola de varios vasos de vino tinto, hay risas de por medio, comentarios animados y las carcajadas de Nakuru no se hacen de esperar.

Han llegado antes, todos, incluso mi madre quien está sentada al lado de mi padre, tomados de la mano como jóvenes enamorados quienes escuchan atentamente a Nakuru, mi cuñada quien está más radiante que nunca, seguramente por sus nupcias.

Iban a llegar antes, era lógico, es buena con las compras.

Mi madre, que según había alegado que se iría a un spa termino regresando en tres días casi. Seguro se fue con mi padre al final de todo.

Tomoyo estaba sentada al lado de mi padre, él no le daba la mano ni nada por el estilo pero le permitía estar tan cerca como ella lo quisiera, mi madre apenas la miraba a momentos, agradecida de que su buen marido quisiera a su sobrina como una hija propia.

Qué bonita familia.

Ellos apenas notan mi llegada, mi hermano es el primero en sonreírme. Levanta su mano para que yo la tome y como si no fuera cierto me besa el dorso de la mano como si me hubiera extrañado horrores.

Extraño, pero me han pasado tantas cosas en este día y los dos anteriores que es imposible que no me ponga un tanto melancólica.

Me senté al lado de mi madre quien bebía un poco de aquel vino tinto y trataba de no ahogarse por la risa de un comentario extraño de Nakuru sobre su viaje que más bien parecía una luna de miel anticipada.

Ríos, rocas, peces, compras, caídas graciosas, viajes de bote, serpientes y mosquitos, un comentario de un cocodrilo. Como si hubieran ido a Madagascar y fuera lo mejor de la vida.

Sonreí al comentario del cocodrilo que mi hermano creyó era de utilería.

Tomoyo y Nakuru estaban sonrojadas de tanto vino pero las risas seguían como si aquellas viejas historias que mi mente albergaban no fueran más que simples pesadillas.

Y de verdad me gustaría que lo fueran.

─Dado que─ comienza a decir Nakuru dejando su trago mientras se sentaba en las piernas de mi hermano ─, los vestidos de mis damas serán a su propio estilo solo quiero decirles que ustedes dos, ahora que son mi familia ─ me señala y luego a Tomoyo ─. Usaran los vestidos que ustedes quieran, claro que no me pueden opacar.

Risas, chistes, Tomoyo sarcástica como es su costumbre.

─Quiero que usen estos broches familiares ─ nos dice dándonos a mi prima y a mí un broche de plata con diamantes negros incrustados con la letra en A.

Creo ella es Akuzuki pero al final su apellido se perderá y será Kinomoto.

─Touya me ha dicho que ustedes dos eran muy allegadas al abuelo Masaki ─ suspira como si lo conociera ─. El apellido Amamiya es muy respetado así que quisiera que en sus vestidos de damas de honor portaran este broche.

Mi madre, casi se suelta a llorar de no ser porque mi padre le ha besado la frente.

Guardo el broche en su respectiva cajita y apenas sonrío a mi futura cuñada quien, por extraño que pareciera, una mujer sensata, o lo pensaría de no haber visto como trata a la servidumbre y como se alebresta con la prensa Japonesa, todo un escándalo esta mujer.

Pero entonces siento un poco de lastima, mi prima se acostó con mi hermano cuando ellos decidieron pasar su vida juntos, esto es triste y no entiendo por qué motivo lo hace.

Hay un secreto tras todo eso pero a veces no quiero indagar nada al respecto.

─ ¿Tienes la lista de socios querida?

Pregunta mi padre a Nakuru quien asiente felizmente entregándole una hojita de papel de arroz, de esas que ya casi no se hacen.

Mi padre tras esos lentes que lo hacen tierno e interesante revisa la lista cuidadosamente guardando la respiración.

Tranquilo, sereno, todo un hombre de negocios.

─Está perfecto ─ dice sacando el lapicero de su chaqueta, ese lapicero costoso que solo usa cuando se trata de firmas ─. Solo hace falta la familia Sasaki, se han empeñado en que sus restaurantes tengan nuestro café, son nuestros mejores socios fuera de las firmas empresariales.

Suspiro, de todas formas ya había invitado a mi amiga.

─Es bueno que tengas este tipo de amistades ─ se voltea a decirme aun con la hoja abierta y el lapicero en su mano ─. No con cualquiera podemos relacionarnos.

─En total acuerdo ─ dice Tomoyo posando su mano en la pierna de mi padre para poder llamar su atención.

De una forma tan sensual como si de su amante se tratara.

─Aunque eso de codearse con los Li─ hace una mueca ─, no me gusta del todo, casi están en quiebra y…

─Querida, es de mala educación hablar de la situación económica de alguien más mientras estamos en reunión ─ dice mi padre acariciando la mejilla de mi prima provocándome rabia absoluta ─, pero estas equivocada, aun cuando se trata de una familia que ha perdido casi toda su fortuna son nuestros socios después de todo y pertenecen a la familia más prestigiosa y antigua de Hong Kong.

─Como la realeza moderna de Asia ─ termina de decir mi hermano quien no deja de hacerle cariñitos a su futura esposa ─. Deberías invitarlos también, ponerles mesa cerca de los de la firma sería lo más conveniente.

─Siendo así no se diga más ─ dice mi madre tomando la hojita y el lapicero para anotar el apellido Li sin titubeos ─, es tu boda querido, deberías invitar a quien más te convenga y no solo a esa bola de amigos tuyos de la universidad, será la boda del sigo pero… puede volverse una locura.

─Lo cual esperamos ─ concluye Nakuru sin dejar de irradiar esa sonrisa.

Suspiro.

Li está invitado y con ello iría…

─Espero y tengan pareja para la boda ─ sentencia Nakuru mirándome fijamente a mí, creo que sabe de ante mano que para Tomoyo no habría ningún problema conseguirse a alguien eso sino es que ya se lo han pedido y aún no se decide por quién.

─Primero debemos buscar un vestido para ella ─ alerta Tomoyo quien siempre me ha diseñado varios vestidos como si de su muñequita de porcelana se tratara ─, creo que le confeccionare yo misma el traje, será de escándalo.

Sonrío, no me queda de otra, lo que había sido una bonita noche se había convertido en todo un circo nuevamente.

No creo que estemos listos para el sábado con esta boda y mucho menos para la presentación de Shaoran en mi escuela, no puedo con todo esto.

Y puede que incluso él se haya arrepentido de corresponderme el beso.

"Shaoran"

Llevaba el séptimo vaso de vodka que apenas si podía darme cuenta de que más de media noche ya era pero eso es algo que a mi edad no importa demasiado, no es que tenga deberes escolares y siempre puedo reportarme enfermo en el trabajo.

Mis amigos, colegas, compañeros de la universidad siempre han sido algo… fiesteros por así decirlo, aún a pesar de que realmente necesitan cuidar de la razón social de sus padres pero eso no está en mí después de todo.

Como cualquiera de mi edad me puedo dedicar a divertirme lo más que pueda o hasta donde el dinero me alcance.

No había chicas de por medio, simplemente la plática estúpida del trabajo pasándonos a los acostones que hemos tenido y de ahí volvíamos a alguna situación familiar, por supuesto, la mía era la novedad.

Cuando hubieron retirados tres de los seis que éramos apenas si me sentía un poco más relajado, primero porque estaban únicamente las dos personas de confianza y segundo porque siendo el pink palace, no estaba Tomoyo por aquí, tal vez porque no es fin de semana lo cual me alegraba bastante.

Ni siquiera ahora que me siento algo ebrio puedo decirle la verdad a Eriol.

Pero ojos que no ven…

─Hiiragizawa me ha dicho que planeas una buena con la heredera a la cafetalera de Kinomoto ─ dice Yamasaki.

No es que acostumbremos a llamarnos por nuestros apellidos realmente a menos la situación lo ameritara, generalmente cuando hablábamos de algo serio era cuando nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres de pila.

El escalofrió me recorre de nuevo.

Abro la boca pero no puedo articular palabra alguna, no me sale, no me nace.

Bebo nuevamente ahora de decimo vaso de vodka y suspiro como si de algo serio se tratara pero al mismo tiempo moviendo un poco mi cabello puedo hacer desaparecer esa preocupación.

Muevo un poco los hombros, inclinándolos para restarle importancia al comentario de Yamasaki.

Un joven chico de origen Japonés que la mayor parte de su vida está aquí, es hijo del canciller por lo que es de buena posición. Nos conocimos en Londres en la universidad, es dos años menor que yo, precisamente su preparatoria es la misma que la de Sakura.

Hablar con él de eso no me puede beneficiar en nada, sería como un arma de dos filos, tratándose de lealtad no me puedo ganar ese derecho de confianza.

Eso hasta yo lo sé.

Igual no dije nada.

─ ¡Ah, vamos!

Exclama golpeándome el brazo ligeramente mientras Erios lo mira fijamente y luego a mí.

Algo que él tiene es que no se sabe lo que está pensando, con varios otros podíamos descifrar lo que está a punto de decir pero él es tan… británico. Porque no sé decirlo de otra manera.

─La hija de Kinomoto es una mojigata como su prima, casi no las conocí del todo, ellas tenían trece años cuando… ya saben…

Eriol ríe como si ese chiste que a mí me parece privado realmente no lo fuera.

Y es que los secretos a voces son su especialidad.

─Le quito la virginidad a una de las amigas de Kinomoto ─ responde Eriol como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo mientras deja de lado su cerveza ─. Él tenía diecisiete y ella trece, regreso de la universidad y comenzaron a salir.

Yamasaki asiente como si fuera de lo más normal con cierto deje de orgullo.

─Debo decirte que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que piensas hacer ─ advierte Yamasaki tomando ese tono serio que a nadie le gusta, principalmente porque es menor que nosotros y sabe que no hay derecho de habla a menos que nosotros se la permitamos.

Lo cual sucede pocas veces.

─Esa familia es de mucho cuidado ─ suspira ─. La familia de mi novia no se ha visto bien parada con los Daidouji que son familiares de sangre de los Kinomoto.

Miro a Eriol rápidamente quien me dirige la mirada y luego la posamos en menos de un segundo a él evitando que se diera cuenta.

Sonrío, no me queda de otra, pero ya saben, son de esas sonrisas que les haces a las personas cuando hacen comentarios fuera de lugar.

Cuando realmente a ellos no les debe importar.

─No hay nada de qué hablar con respecto a esa familia ─ digo tajantemente regresando a mi trago viendo ahora que Eriol parece incómodo.

A Yamasaki sólo lo teníamos de nuestro lado por la posición política de su padre, nada más.

Así son las cosas aquí, jode que atrás te vienen jodiendo.

─Solo quería esclarecer ese punto ─ dice tratando de sonar más interesado, más preocupado y más alterado de lo que yo me puedo poner por esa situación.

─Si Li tuviera algo que hablar yo creo que ya lo hubiera dicho Yamasaki ─ dice Eriol azotando el vaso para dejar de lado la conversación con él y espantarlo un poquito ─, usa tu talento político para hablar solo cuando sea necesario querido amigo, mejor dejemos de lado los negocios y dediquemos la poca energía que nos queda a seguir esto en mi casa, ya saben que para ese tipo de diversión siempre corre por mi cuenta.

La sonrisa falsa de Yamasaki se vuelve más seria y seca que antes, esa cara de que no quiere participar en nada de nada. Es bueno saberlo ahora que nunca.

Yo sigo igual de serio, con el mismo temple de hielo para evitar que lo que los paparazzi dicen de mí y mi familia no sea más que un mugroso chisme de periódico amarillista social.

Somos aun parte de la realeza moderna de Asia, no se nos puede juzgar.

─No puedo ─ dice serio dando un gran trago a su wiski para evitar que pidiéramos otra ronda ─. Tengo cita con mi novia, ya cumplió la mayoría de edad así…

─Puedes cogértela de ahora en adelante hasta en el mismo baño público de su preparatoria, siendo que seremos invitados el viernes para el evento ese que tienen. Ahora, no te puedes negar a una salida con nosotros siendo que desde hace meses no nos vemos, sería una pena que tu padre se entere que no quiere hacer negocios fuera de la política.

Digo para así evitar que se vaya de lengua larga con su novia de preparatoria y diga algo de lo que se puede arrepentir. Es mejor tenerlo ebrio, drogado con una puta o dos para tranquilizar la situación.

Dijo lo que necesitaba saber y con eso me basta.

─En este mundo hay que andar o ebrio o loco ─ advierte Eriol acercándose lo suficiente a su oído pero hablando lo bastante claro como para poderlo escuchar ─, nuestra familia casi siempre anda loca como nosotros, no permitas que te gane la cordura.

Vuelvo a sonreírle. Era mejor de lado y cerca que lejos y con chismes.

Así es este mundo.

Así es lo que yo vivo a diario.

Después de llegar de la casa de Eriol, con lo poco a mucho que recuerdo, casi no quiero recordar nada, recostarme en mi cama siendo las siete de la mañana era lo mejor que me había pasado en todo este día y parte de la noche. De la cual realmente no me puedo quejar.

Mi padre gracias a Dios, aun no regresaba de Hong Kong, vaya uno a saber si lo haría con o sin Fujitaka Kinomoto. Que la información poca o mucha que me ha dicho Yamasaki, ciertamente, ya la conocían.

Entre sueño y sueño escuche como mis hermanas cantaban en chino para irse a la escuela, mi hermana mayor usaba el auto de la agencia para dejarlas y la menor de ellas me había dejado una nota al lado de un café negro tan caliente como para beberlo en un par de minutos todavía.

Apenas puedo recordar lo que hice anoche.

Me levanto un poco para darle un gran sorbo y sentir rápidamente volver a la vida pero eso no pasaría, mi cuerpo está tan acostumbrado al alcohol que haría falta algo más que el café para poderme levantar.

Su notaba estaba de más.

_Dormilón, lávate los dientes, bebe este café y ve a trabajar. Tienes mensajes en el celular que dejaste olvidado aquí. Te quiero mucho. _

Sonreí, solo esa mujercita puede poner mi día de buenos, principalmente porque hace los mismos mimos que mi madre también hace. Aun cuando es la única que se le parece más a ella que a nuestro padre como nos parecemos todos.

Es extraño.

Incluso todos tenemos la misma marca de nacimiento en el brazo derecho, un pequeño lunar en tono rosa con la forma de un pétalo. Decía mi madre que era porque nuestro apellido es cerezo en chino lo cual era cierto.

Mi hermana menor no tenía eso. Mi padre desgraciadamente lo había pasado, seguramente su marca del mal.

Le di otro suave trago al café para levantarme un poco, igual tendría que ir a trabajar.

Estirándome un poco revise el celular para darme cuenta que mi hermana tenía la razón y tenía como tres mensaje de buzón de voz y cuatro llamadas perdidas.

Oprimí el botón de uno y el asterisco para escucharlos.

Mensaje uno recibido a las diez y cuarenta minutos ─ dice la contestadora ─: Hola Li, ham Shaoran, soy yo Sakura… este, bueno quiero agradecerte por lo de esta tarde y por lo de anoche y ham…

Mensaje dos recibido a las diez y cuenta y dos minutos ─: ¡Hay lo siento!, creo que oprimí el botón de enviar en lugar de seguir hablando, pero como te decía quiero agradecerte por todas tus atenciones y quisiera extenderte la invitación para la boda de mi hermano el fin de semana, no tienes que venir sino quieres por favor envíame tu respuesta mañana en la tarde o cuando quieras.

Mensaje tres recibido a las doce con quince minutos ─: Hola de nuevo, siento dejarte tantos mensajes pero, quisiera saber si al aceptar por supuesto, venir a la boda de mi hermano… te gustaría ¿hacerlo siendo mi pareja?, es una cosa estúpida cosa de mi futura cuñada pero, ham ─ suspira, está nerviosa y puedo notarlo cosa que me importa una mierda realmente, la tengo donde la quería y eso ya es mi punto de partida ─, espero que aceptes. Y disculpa si te desperté es que quise llamarte pero no tuve suerte. Nos vemos.

Sonreí victorioso dejándome caer en la cama, después de esto… Sakura Kinomoto y toda su fortuna, serian mías. Al diablo con todo lo demás.

**The Melancholy Drama Queen **

**Y como buena reina del drama me pondré mil y un escusas para justificar mi falta de interés en la publicación de esto. Pero no, no hay pero que valga y la espera estuvo fatal yo lo sé. Doy gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas que me manda mensajes y por supuesto doy gracias por los comentarios que han hecho y todos muy positivos. **

**Creo que ya odian varias a Tomoyo y otras están desesperadas con la tranquilidad de Sakura y muchas otras con la estupidez de Shaoran pero… es lo que hay para ellos. **

**Sé que esto es muy corto pero vendrán cosas mejores, más largas y el sexo candente, sí a partir de aquí el M será un M+18 y creo que en negrita si puedo presumir, cada vez que escribía algo así me imaginaba una película erótica y me ha gustado como quedo. **

**Por otra parte nos vamos dando cuenta de los secretos de Tomoyo, que Sakura aún a pesar de todo le quiere mucho y bueno, era de esperarse que está mujer terminara con el hermano, a veces pienso ¿Qué coño le pasa?**

**Es como mi Serena, creo, puede que sea buena, puede que sea mala. **

**En fin. Debo también decir que por el momento, por un corto periodo ando en lo que se dice "lista de desempleo" así que mi energía la ocupare en seguir publicándola que, ya está terminada pero debo rellenar huecos, aclarar otras ideas y seguir como vamos. **

**Esto va para largo y mientras más rápido mejor. Espero con ansias sus comentarios. **


	6. Tango para dos

_Importante antes de leer: a partir de ahora los temas manejados dentro del fanfiction incluirán tales como: la masturbación, sexo oral, escenas eróticas, incesto y lenguaje fuerte. Si son sensibles a este tipo de temas te pido que no sigas con la lectura. _

_Siendo que ya lo he dicho todo, a leer se ha dicho que el drama y todo lo que conlleva está en estas letras__. _

Capítulo 6.- Tango para dos.

"Shaoran"

_Los mismos gritos a los que yo estaba acostumbrado se habían puesto en mis oídos, en los de mis hermanas y en los de toda la casa. _

"_¡No me importa lo que digas, te vi, no soy estúpido!"_

"_¡Y la culpa es toda tuya… no creí que esto fuera a llegar tan lejos, no te pedí que te casaras conmigo!"_

"_¡Pero lo hice, lo hice y esa fue tu perdición!"_

_Procuraba ponerme a leer, salir y gritarles como cuando tenía cinco años que dejaran de hacerlo porque me asustaban era estúpido, había madurado en ese aspecto. _

_El portazo de su recamara se hizo por fin alertando que uno de ellos se había salido de la habitación, como si con ello dieran finalizada su pelea. _

_Ellos lo olvidaban pero yo no. _

_No hubo toc-toc en mi puerta, ella no necesitaba hacerlo. _

"_¿Qué dibujas cachorrito?"_

_Me pregunta como última vez acariciando mi cabello, sentir sus dedos entre mis cabellos me tranquilizaba mucho, no permito que nadie toque mi cabello, nadie puede hacerlo como ella. _

_Entonces recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos dejándome llevar por su caricia. _

"_Nada importante"_

_Le dije cerrando la libreta que ella me había regalado hacia un mes atrás cuando me vio en algunas vacaciones de más pequeño que en Egipto había quedado fascinado por las pirámides. Entonces comencé a dibujar varias, a crearlas en lego como si de escala se trataran. _

_Entonces llego mi padre y había quitado todos mis monumentos porque mi destino era ser el líder de una compañía no un constructor como alegaba. _

_Mi único hobbie era dibujar, hacer planos matemáticos. _

"_Te voy amar toda la vida"_

_Me dijo como último saliendo de la recamara. _

_Horas más tarde los gritos de la servidumbre estallaban, a mi padre enloquecido hablando por teléfono a las ambulancias. _

_Mis hermanas menores corriendo hasta mi hermana para sentirse resguardadas, protegidas. _

_Me di cuenta de inmediato que después de eso no volvería a ver a mi madre. _

_Se tiró al suelo apretando su vientre con mayor fuerza… y hombres vestidos de blanco llegaron tan rápido que no pude ver de nuevo el rostro de mi madre partir mientras mi padre caminaba tranquilamente tras de todos ellos mientras ella yacía en una fría, dura y pequeña cama. _

_Entonces el silencio fue borrando poco a poco su voz, sus ojos, su cara, sus caricias… _

_Mayor fue el tiempo de espera cuando me di cuenta que ella y yo ya no seriamos infinitos. _

_Mi protectora se había desvanecido a la nada como yo en vida. Mis hermanas eran dormidas mientras se les leía un cuento. _

_Entonces llegaba para arropar a las tres y secar esas lágrimas en sus rostros. _

_No es que les dejara solas mucho tiempo, sabía que mi madre no volvería y ellas no tenían que estar conscientes de eso. _

_Entonces escuche las canciones de Gorillaz a todo volumen, desde Feel good inc. Hasta Up on melancholy hill. Mi favorita porque me recordaba a ella. _

_Llore y llore de incertidumbre. _

_Llore y llore de coraje. _

_Llore y llore de tristeza. _

_Escuchando estúpidamente Un on melancholy hill cuando vi el auto de mi padre detenerse enfrente de casa con un bebé en sus brazos. _

_La puerta del auto se cerró, no había nadie más. _

_Ese cachito de cielo es el único en el que me aferre. _

_Mi madre era mi medicina… mi padre era la causa y mi hermana menor el síntoma. _

_Entonces desee ser un submarino como en la canción. _

_Tener este día como si fuera un sueño. _

_Cerrar mis ojos con fuerza y gritar como sentía gritar por dentro. _

_Pero ella ya no estaba conmigo. _

_Ella era lo que quería pero no realmente lo que necesitaba. _

_Así que simplemente después de eso, la deje ir… y ni su voz puedo recordar. _

¡… Y muy buenos días Tomoeda, salgan, salgan dónde quieran que estén y disfruten de este sol que por fin ha llegado y no querrá irse…!

La voz que ha cortado mi sueño hace que me dé un poco de cuenta que estoy entre las sabanas. En una posición raramente cómoda.

¡Vamos a comenzar este caluroso día con nada más y nada menos que Shinne un buen grupo musical que tras ya varios discos y premios he de decir que sus letras así como sus integrantes forman parte de…!

Golpeo la grabadora que tengo a mi lado para callar la estúpida voz de un maldito desconocido. Jamás me ha gusto escucharlos.

Las canciones en la radio jamás me han hecho cantar como algún niño idiota que llegue a ver en una ocasión cuando estaba en la universidad, todos se levantaban cantando, bailando y algunos otros mostraban, y gracias a Dios por eso, el cuerpo desnudo de sus citas de la noche, ellas se levantaban tan rápido que ni tiempo les daba de fijarse si la ventana estaba cerrada o no.

Ella se ponían a bailar con esas dulces canciones de la radio y yo por supuesto me dedicaba a verlas como si de algún comercial se tratara.

No importaba.

El caso es que esta vez, por muy estúpido que sonara estaba cantando aquella canción que mis hermanas también ponían a todo volumen y es que Maroon 5 nunca había sido uno de esos grupos que me gustara del todo, el tipo tenia buena voz y todo pero… estar con la tal canción de Sugar me hacía querer bailar como idiota esperando la noche de la boda.

Había sido invitado cordialmente por nada más y nada menos que la misma hija de Kinomoto.

Esta mañana, al despertar, la invitación estaba en la mesa mientras mi padre, mis hermanas y yo desayunábamos después de mucho tiempo.

─Que las lleve Kurogane al colegio ─ indica mi padre mientras las gemelas y mi hermana menor terminan prontamente su desayuno para levantarse de las sillas y caminar en dirección al hombre alto de imponente porte que les llevaría a ese centro del saber.

De ante mano sé que no sirve nada que ellas vayan a un colegio como Tomoeda.

Es el mismo al que fue, según sé, Kinomoto.

No me agrada tener nada que ver.

Ellas no se despiden de mi padre quien se queda viendo tranquilamente el celular y segundo después regresa al periódico. Asegurándose que nadie haya dicho algo fuera de lugar con respecto a nuestra situación.

En los periódicos no se decía nada, los buenos empresarios saben de la situación pero no alertan a los medios, no les conviene.

Bebe su café y suspira entre tanto y tanto.

Mi hermana Fanren como siempre, parece querer decir algo pero no dice nada, como siempre, se pierde en aquella tableta electrónica y sigue revisando aquel nuevo documento que realizó escasas treinta y dos horas.

Le había revisado una y otra vez y la pobre, de los nervios, olvidaba grandes cantidades de dinero porque olvidaba la actualización del programa que ya estaba vinculado con las ganancias de cómo se había cerrado el mes.

De nada nos sirve poner las ganas de esté cuando aún no tenemos idea como se cerrara.

Seria anticiparnos y esas graficas no servirían.

─Di lo que tengas que decir Fanren─ ordena mi padre aun mirando el periódico.

Bebo mi café para evitar que mis ojos se crucen con los de mi hermana para que me pida misericordia, ayuda y demás.

Esta vez no quería verme inmiscuido en nada, ya bastante trabajo tenía en la oficina, la estupidez en la que mi padre me metió con eso de la plática para los de preparatoria y además la cosa ese del asunto con Sakura.

Estaba demasiado saturado con todo eso como para dedicarme también de lleno a proteger a mis hermanas del malvado brujo, hombre malo que es Hien Li.

─Ham… pues, estuve revisando los números esta semana y parece ser que…

─Te estas apresurando ─ interrumpe mientras ella aprieta la tableta contra su pecho como si esa cosa la fuera a proteger.

Entonces rodé los ojos y casi estuve a punto de ponerlos en blanco, me iba a ver inmiscuido si había problemas. No puedo evitarlo.

Él suspira profundamente dejando de lado el periódico, la atmosfera, bueno, hacia más calor afuera y eso que estaba granizando.

Sin evitarlo, la carne se me pone de gallina.

Me muerdo el labio inferior; la mirara con esos ojos de desprecio, dirá algún comentario hiriente, la mirara todavía después para asegurarse de que ella no llore, luego me mirara a mí, me dirá alguna estupidez y entonces se tornara en un problema seguramente de gritos, palabras mayores y una que otra amenaza.

El maldito hijo de perra se había estado esperando a que mis hermanas menores estuvieran fuera de casa.

Lo cual a su favor aplaudo, no somos muy cercanos pero después de todo, son mis hermanas.

─Mi culpa ─ digo de inmediato evitando la mirada casi llorona de mi hermana quien discretamente saca un poco del aire que había estado aguantando por un buen rato ─, le di mal los números, pase casi gran parte del tiempo con Kinomoto.

Los ojos de mi padre se posan directamente en mí sin decirme nada en absoluto, no se abran ni muestran agradecimiento ni gratificación en absoluto, sólo se muestran más brillosos esos ojos chocolates que por herencia tengo.

─No hice mi trabajo y lo entregue en malas condiciones.

─Quiero creer que el de la finalización del mes pasado esta en correctas…

─Todo en orden ─ interrumpo mordiendo mi labio inferior ─. Más que en orden debo decirte también que ha firmado todos los papeles del permiso de importación para traer el grano de Hong Kong.

─ ¿Lo hizo?

Exclama calladamente Fanren dejando su tableta de lado para mirarme fijamente secándose las lágrimas tan rápido que nadie se podría dar cuenta.

─Sólo ha firmado tres permisos ─ digo mirándola y luego a mi padre ─, se negó a que se lo pagara por supuesto.

Sonrío victorioso igual que mi padre quien imita mi mirada o tal vez es al revés, ahora sé porque la tengo.

Esa mirada de desgraciado.

Tal vez por eso mis hermanas me tienen tanto miedo.

Una de las chicas de servicio me entrega respectivamente aquel vaso de vino tinto como era de costumbre desde que tengo quince años y se retira, después de mi desayuno bebo un poco.

Sí, es la verdad, tengo un problema con el alcohol pero a mi padre parece no importarle es como si tuviera la vaga idea de que era mejor tener acceso a él desde un poco más joven para que cuando, no sé, tuviera su edad no abusara de él ni me orinara en los pantalones frente a las cámaras o hiciera algún desastre en cenas importantes.

Gracias al cielo eso jamás ha pasado.

─Perfecto, ese dinero se seguirá almacenando en la reserva del banco para pagar la dote.

─Ya lo hice─ digo adelantándome.

Y lo había hecho, Kaho se encargó de todo y cada uno de los cheques que le había entregado a Kinomoto y que ella tajantemente se negó a firmar. Por supuesto el dinero de su hermano iba incluido pero, aunque eso fuera fraude, no tenía por qué enterarse si ella no se lo decía.

Su padre lo sabría tarde o temprano pero para entonces ya tendré a su hija comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

─También anoche me envió la invitación para la boda de su hermano donde tendremos lugar con los de la firma ─ aclaro mi garganta, doy un sorbo a mi vino y sigo ─. Por supuesto me ha invitado como su pareja.

Mi padre está orgulloso lo puedo notar, de no estarlo no tendría esa sonrisa en sus labios y la atmosfera no estaría cambiando radicalmente.

Incluso mi hermana dio un pequeño saltito de gusto.

─Es el sábado ─ digo mirando ahora a mi hermana ─, puedes traer a tu novio, me dijo Sakura que quiere que estés lo más cómoda posible.

Y sí lo había dicho justo anoche cuando decidí marcarle para agradecerle la invitación, creo que se había sentido muy bien que mi hermana le prestara un poco de ropa. Sin querer ella estaba ahí pero luego Sakura se arrepintió.

─Supongo que traerás a Hiiragizawa contigo ─ me dice mi padre mientras bebe de su café tranquilamente, como si de una familia normal se tratara.

Niego mientras sigo bebiendo de mi vino.

─Él tiene como clienta a la prometida de Touya Kinomoto ─ contesto tranquilamente ─, le han extendido invitación desde mucho antes que se diera esto del asunto con él así que sí, él estará ahí conmigo.

─Buen trabajo ─ alaba dejándome sin respiración ─. Ahora te corresponde avanzar lo suficiente este viernes para que el mismo sábado tengamos un poco de empujón, en pocos días es su cumpleaños, ese fideicomiso lo debemos tener mucho antes de que Fujitaka decida guardarlo hasta que cumpla los veintiún años como lo hizo con Touya, no podemos permitirnos más espera.

Asiento. Claro que lo sabía.

─Quiero creer que has hecho bien tu trabajo y ella no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

Niego.

─En absoluto, parece ser que no le gusta ser el centro de atención así que le doy toda la atención posible a ella, la invite a salir para comer.

─Pudiste invitarla a cenar ─ alega mi hermana mordiendo aquella tostada francesa con chocolate.

Ahora ya puedo probar bocado la pobre.

─Aceleraría las cosas con ella, quiero ir lento pero bien degustado ─ le sonrió, no es grato para mí hablar así de las mujeres cuando en mi vida ya hay cuatro de las que dependen esto ─, así que me tomare el atrevimiento de ir en su receso largo para llevarla a comer, la regresare al instituto y luego volveré al trabajo, terminare los pendientes que tengo y la recogeré a las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Mi padre me mira penetrante mientras le explico a mi hermana mi plan para el día de hoy.

No sé si está sorprendido o… no sé. Es difícil saberlo.

─Puedes llevarla a comer al club─ dice participando en la conversación ─, la trataran muy bien ahí, puedes ir con sus amigas si así lo quiere.

Niego rotundamente.

Estaría ahí su prima.

─No, me gustaría trabajarla a solas y el club sería exponerla, a ella no le gustaría ser vista por ejecutivos, ya bastante tiene conmigo en la oficina, en la escuela y en su casa.

─ ¡Llévala a casa de Kaho!

Grita Fanren como si ahora la idea también fuera de ella.

─El nuevo departamento en la torre Adamant que compró papá es de los más exclusivos, Eriol le dio el mejor de todos.

Entonces Hien no participa, no dice nada sólo está ahí callado, observándonos, escuchándonos cual psicópata que planea pronto su ataque antes de entrar a la etapa de enfriamiento.

─A tu salud.

Me dice mi padre levantado su taza de café y así como si nada, se levanta de la mesa, acto seguido va mi hermana tras él para seguirle su paso. Ir a trabajar con él era lo que a ella más le gustaba.

Debió quedarse en la vicepresidencia en lugar de hacerlo yo.

"Sakura"

Lo que más me gusta del receso largo principalmente es que son dos horas en las que podemos tener libertad absoluta, siendo de último año se nos dan ciertos privilegios, entre ellos es el permiso de salir del instituto y poder ir a tomar un café o salir a casa para ver algún programa de televisión estúpido o en mi caso, ir a casa realmente a tomar un buen baño de una hora completa y regresar más fresca que nunca.

Lo bueno de vivir a pocos minutos en auto.

Pero ahí estábamos nosotras cinco, guardando los pesados libros y las bolsas que usábamos para que en nuestra salida no nos estorbaran. Esto es lo máximo para todas; Chiharu ya se había quitado la camisa escolar y se puso una blusa casi transparente pareciendo aún más colegiala, creo que se verá con su novio ese.

Rika en su lugar, se había quitado todo el uniforme para usar un diminuto vestido azul pastel. Tomoyo por supuesto no iba a dejarse acaparar y en lugar de un vestido opto por unos vaqueros con estampado de hello kitty y un top que más bien parecía un sostén.

Naoko y yo literalmente usamos exactamente lo mismo que era el uniforme de porristas que usamos en deporte. Tal vez porque era aburrido estarse cambiando de ropa y porque además el calor de esta mañana resulta ser insoportable lo cual estaba bien realmente.

─ ¡Venga vamos! ─ nos dice Chiharu mientras toma de la mano a Naoko y me obliga a seguirlas ─, hoy Takahashi invitó a dos de sus amigos para que ustedes los puedan conocer y no vas a ir con uniforme de porrista.

Dice ahora mirándome a mí.

Suspiro mientras veo que Rika ya tiene una de sus blusitas y Tomoyo uno de esos shorts que guarda en su casillo "por si las dudas". En fin. Saque del locker aquel ultimo conjunto que tuve cuando fue el festival de navidad, navidad que extrañamente había sido calurosa por lo menos esa tarde antes de la nieve. Un pantalón rasgado, unas botitas café de piel y aquella blusa sin mangas ni tirantes que Tomoyo me había confeccionado y con el que, si puedo presumir, se me veían unos pechos enormes.

Por lo que alegaron las demás también.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba lista para que cuando saliera de aquel baño que estaba en los vestidores me topara con risas, mejillas sonrosadas y un último comentario de Naoko diciendo: "sólo una vez me paso".

Como siempre, ya me había perdido de la conversación.

Me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en una de las paredes y por primera vez lo que vi me gusto: delgada, pechos redondos pero no tan grandes como los de mis amigas, cadera lo suficientemente ancha como para dejarme ver el trasero levantado. No me hacía falta maquillaje de verdad, no está en mí.

Me maquillo sí, un poco de sombras en tono pastel con algo de rímel pero no más allá de lo que hace por ejemplo Tomoyo; aunque ella con o sin maquillaje es hermosa.

Entonces me ven todas y siguen sonriendo pero ya no más allá.

─ ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunto tratando de meterme por primera vez en su conversación, de cuando acá tenía un poco más de confianza para hablar, no lo sé pero esta mañana para mí todo era muy diferente. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no me levantaba escuchando Tomorrow comes today de Gorillaz y está mañana incluso la cante.

Mi madre estaba fascinada.

Si puedo presumir un poco.

─Nada en realidad ─ dice Tomoyo mirándome de arriba abajo una y otra vez ─, conversaciones de sexualidad mí querida prima.

Apenas logro emitir un simple "o" sintiéndome por supuesto desairada de la conversación pero ninguna de ellas dice nada, siguen sonrojadas.

Mi primera vez no es algo de lo que pueda estar orgullosa ni de algo de lo que pueda hablar tampoco dado que… ni siquiera me acuerdo. Son recuerdos borrosos, un poco de droga de la mano de un tipo con un acento extranjero tras bambalinas en el Pink palace, algo de Ginebra y… un baño solitario con la suficiente luz de un lugar que ya se encuentra por cerrar.

Ni siquiera recuerdo si me dolió.

─Que sólo experimentaras cuando te dignes a perderla ─ dice ahora en tono simplón tratando de enmendar el error de haberme querido dejar fuera de la conversación ─ ¡ho vamos, te va a gustar!

Exclama pasando su brazo derecho por encima de mis hombros llevándome a oler ese perfume dulce que realmente me gusta pero nunca me ha quedado, puedo vaciarme la botella entera y aun así no olería como ella.

─Tal vez Sakura quiera que su primera vez no sea con un desgraciado aprovechado ─ recrimina Chiharu sin importarle que la Queen B del Seijo por un instante se quedara en su lugar.

─No veo entonces por qué alguien como tú, que perdió su virginidad a los trece tenga que darle consejos ─ responde Tomoyo ahora alterando la atmosfera.

─Eso no es de gran importancia ─ dice ahora Rika tomando mi mano separándome de Tomoyo para ella quedar en medio y como siempre, retomar el anterior comentario para sacarnos de contexto con la discusión que sin saber cómo, ya había comenzado.

Naoko como siempre aleja a Chiharu del centro y le sonríe.

─Decíamos que nunca habíamos tenido una noche en donde nos divirtamos solas como tal ─ comienza a decir mi amiga ─, ya sabes ─ dice tratando de explícame mejor ahora que yo he puesto cara de completamente no haber comprendido eso de divertirse solas.

─ ¿Droga?

Sí lo sabré yo.

─Masturbación ─ dice ahora Naoko hablando por encima del hombro de Chiharu ─, tú… ¿nunca lo has hecho?

Entonces me sonrojo, por supuesto que ahora entendida el por qué todas reían y se sonrojaban y por eso había dicho Naoko algo de una vez.

─No creo ─ digo más sonrojada que antes agachando la cabeza completamente avergonzada.

─El himen de mi querida prima se quedara intacto hasta que decida divertirse.

Risas y yo sigo sonrojada.

─Que no te de pena ─ me dice Naoko ─, a mí solo me paso una vez hacerlo y… no termino bien ─ dice ahora bufando y ya no notándose tan avergonzada como en un principio ─. Casi me atrapa mi madre, su novio estaba ahí… fue de muchos gritos.

Entonces Naoko ya corre maratones sexuales.

¡Perfecto!

─A mí me gusta hacerlo.

Dice Rika sonriente.

─Una o dos veces por semana me trato de consentir.

─Por lo menos yo trato de hacerlo a diario…

─ ¡No es que te haga falta una pareja sexual Tomoyo!

Exclama Chiharu ahora haciéndome ver que la discusión ya había quedado en el olvido, lo cual estaba bien. Eso de ponerse la una contra la otra no es bueno.

─Procuro que nadie que me merezca pueda poseerme─ suspira ─, mientras tanto estoy más interesada en hombres mayores.

─Hiiragizawa por ejemplo ─ dice Rika ─, rico, atractivo y es inglés.

Entonces ahora sonrío por la conversación que me ha dejado de lado para ser el centro de atención de Tomoyo, lo cual, agradezco.

Seguimos riendo, haciendo comentarios un tanto verdes y negros al respecto, una que otra burla inocente y más risas que nunca. Hacía calor y se nos permitía ser más tontas que antes.

Cruzamos por ese enorme patio para llegar a la entrada donde varios de nuestros compañeros habían decidido también usar la misma alternativa que nosotras de tener una muda de ropa para este día. Martes y jueves de receso largo.

Otros más seguían con el uniforme pero siendo los diecisiete años se veían bien. Varios más iban a la biblioteca, tomaban el sol, hacían la tarea.

No había visto tanto movimiento desde el último rayo de sol hacía ya varias semanas. Era bueno ver que todos disfrutaban de este día, incluso los profesores.

─ ¡Hey ese de ahí es Li Shaoran!

Grita emocionada Chiharu señalándolo, mi corazón se empieza acelerar.

Ahí estaba, parado, vestido distinto de cómo lo tengo acostumbrado ver: vaqueros, tenis por lo que alcanzaba a ver, una playera con algún diseño extraño de algún diseño supongo americano o europeo. Cruzado de brazos.

Entonces me recorre frio por mi cuerpo.

Entonces me pongo más nerviosa.

Entonces todo se detiene.

Entonces sólo existe su sonrisa.

Entonces solo me quedo sin respiración.

─Y parece ser que se encuentra con tu novio Chiharu ─ alerta Rika entrecerrando sus ojos para poder ver mejor de lejos, se muerde el labio inferior y escucho un bufido de Tomoyo quien me aprieta la mano con más fuerza.

─ ¿Es enserio?

Pregunta Naoko pasando su mano por mi hombro como si pudiera impulsarse para una mejor vista.

¡Dios y yo vestida así!

─Vestidos así no parecen tener veinte y tantos ─ dice Rika quien no parece celosa ni envidiosa como normalmente le pasaba con Tomoyo.

─Y se ven guapísimos ─ le sigue Naoko ahora sonriéndole a Chiharu quien también se pone un poco nerviosa de simple ver a su novio al lado de nada más y nada menos que el mismo Li Shaoran, el heredero de una cafetalera de prestigio con el hijo del Canciller de Japón.

─Esta vez no ha venido con su escolta Chiharu, tal vez te va a llevar a su casa.

Dice una emocionada Rika quien ahora está un tanto sonrosada tal vez por la presencia de Shaoran. Pero yo sigo decir ni una sola palabra ante su presencia dado que no se mueve ni me sonríe ni nada.

Me gustaría que se acercara porque mis piernas no me responden.

─ ¿A que creen que haya venido con Li?

Pregunta Naoko interesada.

─Son amigos ─ responde Chiharu ─, de la universidad en Londres, se conocen desde que Takahashi entró entonces desde ahí se frecuentan, pasa las vacaciones de verano en la hacienda de Hong Kong que tiene Li.

Entonces suspira.

─Yo no le conozco ─ se sincera ─. Desconozco a que vino, él no me dijo nada.

─Visite a Li en su oficina hace unos días ─ dice Tomoyo sin mirarme ─, seguramente vino a algo de eso, ha ido al pink palace, pide canciones que cante para su grupo de amigos.

─ ¿Crees que te venga invitar a salir?─ pregunta Rika sonando ahora sí envidiosa ─, no creo, ayer vino a ver a Sakura. No será que te quiere de…

Entonces suspiro al notar que la mirada de mi prima se posa en mí únicamente.

─Mis padres lo invitaron a la boda de mi hermano, seguramente no le llegaron las invitaciones adecuadas ni el lugar de asiento y…

─ ¡Ho dios vienen para acá!

Grita emocionada Naoko tratando de parecer natural pero no consiguiéndolo obviamente, ellos, ellos sólo parecen conversar de alguna cosa seguramente de negocios porque parecen muy serios.

Apenas nos miran.

Y mis piernas siguen sin moverse.

─Hola ─ dice mirándome fijamente para luego depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

¡Estúpida, estúpida!

Claro que iba actuar así, primero lo beso y luego lo invito como mi pareja a la boda de mi hermano.

¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar después de eso?

Entonces ya no siento el calor que quema mi piel.

─Entonces te dejo aquí ─ le dice Yamasaki a Shaoran, quien ya ha tomado la mano de Chiharu para encaminarse ─, puede que pase por ti en la noche donde Eriol, voy con dos colegas de la presidencia y te llamo cuando me libere de ellos.

Shaoran asiente dado que, bueno es una conversación que solo ellos conocen.

─No creo poder hoy ─ dice Shaoran quien ya me ha tomado de la mano frente a todas ─, después de aquí regreso a la oficina y pasare la tarde con ella ─ dice mirándome fijamente siendo el centro de atención nuevamente.

La que se me va armar con Tomoyo.

─Mañana después del asunto ese aquí ─ chasquea la lengua ─, vemos que hacer con esa situación, llamare a Eriol para que llame a su escolta y no dependamos de la tuya como siempre.

Yamasaki asiente.

¿Qué?

─ ¿Nos vamos?

Me pregunta.

─Ham bueno, a decir verdad íbamos a…

Él me sonríe haciéndome sentir aún más idiota.

─Debí llamar ─ dice sonando decepcionado.

─Creo que sí ─ interrumpe Tomoyo posándose a mi lado y ahora que lo recuerdo, qué hacia ella en su oficina y que día exactamente.

Ni siquiera recuerdo que ella me dejara en paz una sola tarde de no ser cuando decidí irme con él.

─Tenemos planes ─ finaliza tomando mi mano dispuesta a jalarme para llevarme con ellas.

─ ¡Ho no Daidouji! ─ exclama Yamasaki golpeándose ligeramente la frente ─, les he prometido a mis amigos que las conocería a ustedes tres, dejemos que Li se lleve a Kinomoto.

─ ¡Perfecto!─ exclama Shaoran tomando mi mano entrelazando mis dedos con los de él por primera vez ─, nos vemos más tarde.

Caminamos cruzando la calle para toparnos con aquel auto negro tipo deportivo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. No sería la primera vez que lo veo manejar pero va a ser la primera vez que no hay lluvia, que no hay trabajo de por medio y no estoy de torpe manejando.

─Por cierto ─ suspira mientras arranca el auto para cambiar la direccional y ponerlo en primera, dispuestos a salir del estacionamiento ─, te vez hermosa.

Entonces el auto arranca en tercera velocidad y yo siento que mis piernas comienzan a flaquear.

Hablando de cosas como la masturbación y este hombre se aparece frente a mí.

"Shaoran"

─Quiero eso firmado para antes de las tres de la tarde, manda los documentos con mi asistente personal y te llamare a las tres de la tarde…

Cuelgo el teléfono mientras sigo manejando y veo a Sakura de reojo callada y aún sonrojada como si le hubieran hecho un comentario mal intencionado.

─ ¿Estas bien?─ pregunto mientras evito la autopista para seguir en carretera y buscar ese restaurant italiano que tanto me había gustado cuando mi madre me llevo de niño, la ensalada y los cortes estaban deliciosos y sin mencionar la pasta que me dejaba embarrada la cara para que mi madre me limpiara después de comer.

Ella asiente pero sigue sonrojada y ahora fija su mirada en la ventana, bajando el vidrio automáticamente por el calor que hacía.

Incluso me digne a ponerme algo de ropa casual por el calor que hacía, más tarde me volvería empresario.

Otra vez.

─Si lo deseas puedo regresarte con tus amigas, Yamasaki las llevara a…

─ ¡No nada de eso!─ se apresura a decir aún con el sonrojo incomodo en sus mejillas ─, ellas hicieron un comentario un tanto bochornoso y sigo pensando en ello.

Entonces sonrío al darme cuenta que no le incomoda mi presencia lo que es bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, ya se acostumbró a mí, lo malo… me gusta eso.

─ ¿Se burlaron de ti?

No sé si eso podía ser posible pero la generación de hoy en día es distinta a la mía, no sé cómo se manejen en su círculo social.

Ella niega aún más colorada.

Llegamos al restaurante y por supuesto era la parte culminante con ese pantalón rasgado que llevaba puesto, mis dedos podían deslizarse por alguna de esas partes sin intensión por supuesto.

─Me lo contaras más tarde ─ le digo quitándome el cinturón de seguridad para de inmediato acercarme a ella y quitarle el cinturón también.

Apoyando mi mano izquierda en su muslo derecho para subir el vidrio con aquel botón automático que tiene al lado de la puerta.

Escucho un ligero gemido cerca del oído… eso puede provocar algo en mí.

Entonces me alejo mirándola fijamente sin dejar de tocar su muslo para apenas pasar con mi dedo a recorrer ya no su pierna sino un poco de su abdomen, luego poner mi dedo en la dirección ahora en medio de sus pechos, su garganta, sentirla contener la respiración ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, entreabrir los labios pidiéndome a gritos al mismo tiempo que la dejara pero también que no lo hiciera, su cuerpo exigía aire en los pulmones pero podía intuir que no deseaba que parara.

Con esa blusita sin tirantes se le veían los pechos más redondos, grandes, jugosos que sólo Dios podría llamar pecado peor el mismo Diablo me diría: Tómalos.

Me relamo los labios esperando poder reunir el valor para besarla pero… no quiero ser atrevido tan de momento así que me alejo lo suficiente mientras veo que uno de los Valet le abren la puerta para que ella salga y a otro le entrego las llaves para que lo deje en el estacionamiento.

Entonces caminamos dentro del lobby, había un montón de personas en mesas respectivas, todos ellos trajeados, resolviendo negocios, cerrando algún trato.

Y todos con sus trajes de etiqueta dignos de un desayuno casi comida de negocios.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior mirando sus pies y luego sus brazos se abrazaron en un acto de incomodidad, seguramente sentía las miradas de todos en ella, seguro que se sentía mal vestida y yo podría sentirme de la misma manera pero aquí casi todos me conocen, con casi todos hemos tenido tratos, además de que mi padre se ha encargado de que mi nombre sea usado en casi todos los contratos con estas personas.

─No te miran a ti sino a mí ─ le digo poniendo mi mano en su espalda baja para encaminarla a la mesa que ya había reservado, muy lejos de ellos, muy cerca de la ventana más grande atrás del enorme acuario.

─Buen día joven Li ─ me dice el gerente del lugar poniendo su mejor cara ─, la mesa de su madre, perdón la que…

─Te sigo ─ le digo al hombre que al comentario ya se había hecho un manojo de nervios.

Al estar sentados, ella no parecía querer decir nada, miraba a todos lados y trataba de esconderse de entre los camareros, la mesa, incluso yo.

─ ¿Estas nerviosa?

─Incomoda ─ rectifica mordiendo su labio inferior ─, nunca había estado aquí y…

Asiento. Lógico.

─Generalmente venia aquí con mi mamá ─ digo suspirando ─, se hacen firmas de negocio o juntas pequeñas para acciones de alguna empresa en juego, pero la comida de aquí es muy buena, prueba la pasta es lo mejor de aquí.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que hablo como un niño pequeño emocionado y trato de callarme, de guardar la compostura.

De todas formas, había mucho tiempo, la comida nos la entregarían sin hacer pedido como tal, ya lo había planeado todo.

─Es muy elegante…

Y sigue sonrojada.

─ ¿Qué era lo que te preocupaba?

Entonces se vuelve otra vez más roja y sé que no es por la luz tenue del lugar.

─No es nada realmente ─ me dice suspirando ─, un comentario de mis amigas…

─ ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

Pregunto interesado pero ella niega apretando los labios como si se los hubiera cosido.

─Su vodka señor… una copa de vino tinto para la señorita ─ dice el mesero entregándole la copa a Sakura quien abre los ojos como platos.

─ ¿Quieres algo de beber en particular?

─No─ niega rápidamente tomando la copa para darle un ligero sorbo ─, el vino está bien.

─Perfecto ─ digo ahora mirando al mesero ─, gracias.

El hombre asiente y se retira para poder seguir nosotros con la conversación.

Estando prácticamente separados de todos…

─Entonces…

─Ham… es muy vergonzoso─ advierte severamente mirándome fijo y suspirando entre tanto y tanto.

─Puedes probarme ─ digo dando un sorbo a mi vodka.

─Me dijeron que por qué no me masturbo tan seguido como ellas.

¡Pfffs!

Casi escupo el vodka en el vaso tratando de al mismo tiempo poner mis dedos en el puente de la nariz para evitar un accidente vergonzoso.

¿¡Qué habían estado hablando de qué!?

Mis ojos se abren como platos y el lugar se vuelve más caluroso que nunca en todo el día, incluso más calor que en mi natal Hong Kong.

Ella sonríe seguramente avergonzada y da un sorbo más grande a su copa de vino tinto.

─Te dije que era un poco vergonzoso─ admite ella juntando sus manos, inclinando sus hombros como si deseara en un momento de nada volverse en posición fetal para que no le afectara aún más.

No es que sea un tema tabú para mí porque en realidad no lo es, es completamente humano hacerlo, por lo menos para nosotros los hombres lo es, no entendería porque no se puede para una mujer, mi hermana lo hace… incómoda situación de haberla visto una vez hace como cuatro años pero es total y completamente normal.

Me mordí el labio inferior, no sabía qué contestar a eso.

¡Demonios!

Era como explicarle a un niño pequeño cómo se hacen los bebés.

Entonces di otro sorbo a mi vaso de vodka, genial, unas ganas de emborracharme.

Me pregunto: ¿Cómo le contestare eso a mi hermana menor cuando me lo pregunte?

Quiero creer que las gemelas saben de eso por educación en la secundaria que dan cuando se trata de planificación familiar y…

Rayos, me divague lo suficiente.

─Bueno… ─ comienzo ─, no es como para… este… es normal ¿no?

Ella sonríe mientras da un buen trago a su copa de vino tinto, gracias al cielo el hombre que nos estaba atendiendo ya nos entregaba un platillo delicioso de pasta, luego regresaría a entregarnos el plato fuerte… de postre podemos pedir ese pay de manzana, me gustan las manzanas… hace mucho que en la oficina Kaho no lleva fruta.

Fruta como el olor del perfume que trae Sakura siempre consigo, esta vez no huele como el lugar, recuerdo que tenía un olor a madera, café y otros aromas a tranquilizar o algo así.

Tranquilizarme debería de hacer porque entonces vuelvo a divagarme.

─No pasa nada, a veces ellas hablan así de la nada de ese tipo de temas haciéndome sentir incomoda por… bueno… situaciones y condiciones.

─A veces la gente tiene la idea que el sexo es simplemente una forma de sacar el estrés y lo ven como necesidad… para mí es como un Tango. Dos personas, movimientos coordinados, miradas intensas, un poco de salvajismo y ser totalmente apasionados.

Carraspeo un poco para aclarar la garganta, el vodka por supuesto no me ayuda en nada.

─ ¿Para ti el sexo es parte de la ecuación cuando estás con alguien?

Suspiro.

Sus ojos verdes me miran totalmente más brillosos que antes, interesados en mí respuesta. Ahora ya no tengo hambre.

Sonrío tratando de no verme burlón o algo por el estilo. Nunca nadie me ha cuestionado de cómo vivo mi vida en sexual, ni siquiera en solitario.

No es un tema para la mesa de todas formas.

─Come ─ le digo en petición al darme cuenta de que esto podría arruinar un poco lo que llevamos.

Además de que no voy hablar de mi vida sexual con ella.

No por el momento.

Hablar de sexo es totalmente natural para mí, no una necesidad de algo para diario pero soy bastante bueno en ello, un muy buen amante si puedo presumir pero de eso a ya hablarlo con alguien menor de edad a la que conozco poco y nada.

No es un tema de fortaleza para mí.

Al término de aquel almuerzo apenas puedo mirarla a los ojos después de aquel ardiente tema que hemos tomado de la nada o bueno principalmente porque yo también lo había estado buscando.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad viendo de reojo que ella hacia lo mismo.

El sonido de la música era otra… estúpida o bendita radio.

Una canción algo movida y romántica por la letra, acorde a la situación Cosmopolitan como lo es Tomoeda y al mismo tiempo un tanto fuera de lugar para el ambiente que se formaba.

─Ham… siento decirte que tengo clases de regularización y no voy a poder… lo que sea… y pues ahora que mi hermano y mi padre han regresado a Tomoeda.

─Es una lástima ─ digo sin dejar de mirar al frente tomando el volante con ambas manos cuando en realidad no servía de nada, la llave ya se la había quitado y mis pies no estaban en los pedales.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior dispuesta a salir del auto.

─Igual mañana estaré atenta a tu exposición que harás aquí.

Sonrío, maldita cosa esa de los jóvenes empresariales, realmente a nadie le importaban.

─No soy bueno en exposiciones a estudiantes pero hare lo mejor que pueda.

─Estoy segura de eso, pude entenderte un poco cuando hablamos de firmar papeles.

Ho no, no sabe nada.

Ni siquiera me moleste en hablarle de nada importante, le decía lo que yo quería.

─Cierto ─ miento al mismo tiempo que veo que varios chicos con uniforme y otros que por supuesto, como Sakura, no lo tienen; comienzan a entrar al Instituto platicando amenamente.

Su jodido receso largo ya había terminado.

─Nos vemos mañana ─ me dice abriendo o más bien tratando de abrir la puerta del auto.

Pude dejarla ir y que todo se concluyera mañana pero era ahora o nunca.

Tomo fuertemente su muñeca derecha para evitar que de la marcha y la jalo hasta mi presencia para poder tomar su mentón, mirar sus ojos verdes que brillaban más que antes, sus labios se hinchaban de la emoción y entonces…

Me doy el atrevimiento de poner mi otra mano en su entrepierna para poder apenas sentir sobre la tela de mezclilla su zona erógena.

Eso me ponía a mí más caliente de lo que puedo ponerla a ella.

Si no sabía masturbarse yo le enseñaría.

O por lo menos esas son las jodidas ganas que tengo desde que se tocó el tema.

Me muerdo el labio inferior haciéndome ver completamente seguro de lo que estoy haciendo… es tan fácil esto para mí.

Ella no se aleja sólo detiene su respiración.

Apenas rozo sus labios con los míos para poder darme un poco de espacio entre el auto, ella y yo. Succiono ligeramente su labio inferior y ella no dice nada sólo suspira para sí bajando sus manos para detener mi agarre de algo más importante.

La verdad no me importa que me vean sus malditos compañeritos.

Ellos para mí están en pañales.

Sonrío mientras la beso.

─ ¿No haces esto para salvar a tu familia verdad?

Entonces si mi entusiasmo estaba a punto de llegar a formarse y mi sonrisa de estúpido que se cree que tiene la victoria asegurada y lo único que hice en realidad fue hablar antes de tiempo, se terminó.

Abro los ojos como platos.

No me puedo creer que ella se haya dado cuenta.

Pero igual me quedo sin habla.

Me atrapó y no puedo decir nada en absoluto.

**The Melancholy Drama Queen:**

Y si fui lo suficientemente dramática con el triste sueño/recuerdo de nuestro Shaoran eso es poco… lamentablemente.

Soy dramática lo admito.

Pero ha cómo me gusta hacerlo después de lo que hizo con Tomoyo.

Por otra parte ya vemos un poco más de acción por parte de Sakura con Shaoran que esta vez ha tocado en todo el capítulo. Por cierto, no soy de hacer capis tan largos como de treinta o cuarenta hojas seguidas, a veces al hacerlo uno se pierde entre tanta letra y pierde sentido, cuerda y entretenimiento.

Así que se los hago de un no mayor de veinticinco hojas para dejarlas lo bastante melancólicas y dramáticas como esta historia.

Ahora, ya vamos conociendo un poco más del pasado de Shaoran pero no del todo está claro, hay varios huecos, secretos y demás.

Su padre, bueno está loco pero… ¿tendrá sus razones? Digo, siempre hay una razón en la locura como posiblemente la haya en Tomoyo ¿lo creen?

Hay tantos enredos que me han dejado loca entre Tomoyo, los padres de Shaoran y ahora los de Sakura, que bien su hermano es un tanto… X… aunque puede que no.

Puede que haya algo que Touya no haya dicho ya.

Ya hemos escuchado a Tomoyo, falta Eriol, falta Touya y ¡ho sí chicas!

Nakuru tiene mucho que decir.

Pero eso se verá con el tiempo.

Ahora para cerrar con broche de oro: les doy las gracias por seguir la historia, por agregarla a favoritos, por aceptarla y por participar en mis locuras, si vieran como me pongo detrás de la compu cuando las leo, me gustaría decirles tanto pero hacerlo sería relatar todo de jalón y por mucho que lo quiera no puedo… hay que sentir un poco de desesperación para la conclusión.

En fin.

Las espero ahora en esta nueva entrega dramática y manos a la obra… jeje no tan literal como Sakura y sus amigas pero… a leer y re leer si ustedes quieren.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	7. El encanto de las Amamiya

Importante: La respuesta a los comentarios que me hacen esta en mi perfil chicas... todas tienen su agradecimiento y espero no haber incomodado.

Capítulo 7.- El encanto de las Amamiya.

"Sakura"

People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone

Hacía ya varios años, no muchos realmente, había una niña que recién acababa su tarea, le gustaba mucho bailar y cantar, cantaba con su mejor amiga, siempre temas de caricatura pero era lo que las hacia felices. Un día su mejor amiga perdió a sus padres, ambas lloraron toda la noche, toda la tarde, todas las mañanas.

Su mejor amiga era la más hermosa de todas y aunque casi siempre resultaba ser invisible para todos ella era feliz.

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down

Una tarde de la nada su madre había decidido irse de casa todo el día, no quería saber nada de nadie, había perdido a su hermana en un terrible accidente. Su hijo mayor le había acompañado pero su esposo no, él tenía trabajo que hacer.

Su padre, quien era prácticamente un súper héroe se había convertido en un súper villano.

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange

Pero de eso ella no sabía nada. Entonces creyéndose libre de todos, puso su música a todo volumen pero no eran sus discos, no era su estilo y no era por supuesto su estéreo.

Al darse cuenta que la música era de su hermano y que recordaba que The Doors era la canción favorita de él y de su madre decidió estúpidamente dejarla puesta.

People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone

Y así igual de extraño que la canción, su mundo, como el de Alicia en las maravillas cambio radicalmente, no tenía nada que ver con un conejo pero sí con el reloj del tiempo.

No habían barajas de póker pero sí un juego de apuestas de por medio.

Y como si el gato temible Chesire le hablara recordó exactamente las palabras de él: _Realmente no importa el camino escojas_.

No había comprendido el significado de aquellas palabras desesperantes.

Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down

Haber visto a mi prima, mi mejor amiga en la cama de mis padres, ella gimiendo, retorciéndose de placer a sus quince años. Mi padre besando sus brazos, sus pechos, su garganta, sus labios gritando entre tanto y tanto "¡Ho sí, así nena!", ella moviéndose más y más rápido mientras me miraba de reojo pero yo no podía moverme de ahí.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar viendo lo que veía, radicalmente.

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange

Y después de los gritos, los insultos y las justificaciones simplemente me gire sobre mis talones para irme de ese lugar y encerrarme en mi habitación. Horas más tarde, cuando mi madre ya había llegado a casa Tomoyo emocionada aceptó un jugo de manzana mientras mi madre besaba apasionadamente a mi padre como si de novios se tratara.

Era como si nada pasara. Tomoyo me invito al cine al día siguiente con las demás del grupo y simplemente no dije nada.

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name  
When you're strange

Entonces deje de escuchar People are strange un buen rato hasta que simplemente una semana después, justo cuando el Vicodin de mi madre comenzaba hacer efecto junto aquel vaso de vodka, cerveza, whisky y un poco de ron hizo el trabajo que debía podía tocar mi rostro y no sentir que lo estaba tocando.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, topándome con pared, resbalando entre calles, con las rodillas rapadas, los ojos desorbitados y sin un ápice de sentimiento en mí ser me perdí en unos ojos azules profundos.

Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre, ni siquiera pude escuchar su voz.

Lo bese con todas mis fuerzas… hasta cansarme.

Recuerdo una habitación hermosa con tonalidades en crema de paredes, cama enorme como para cinco personas y un olor a lavanda. No había luz sino una completa oscuridad.

Un par de billetes en mi mano derecha que ya se había hecho puño y los gemidos de aquel chico quitándome la virginidad.

Creo que me había dicho algo importante, apenas escuche un "Carajo, no creí que fueras virgen".

Seguro. Pero eso no me importaba, lo que yo creí que era importante para nosotras resultaba ser nada. Había un rayo de esperanza con eso a mi edad… simplemente se desvaneció en el justo momento que el amor por mi padre desaparecía poco a poco en cada embestida.

Después preguntó mi edad, apenas dije: "Quince" él se quitó tan rápido como había entrado y luego azotó una puerta.

Semanas más tarde desperté en un hospital donde me mantenían con sedantes y posteriormente durante un año con un medicamento llamado prozac.

Me quede viendo el cielo azul que comenzaba a ser invadido por unas nubes grises, el sólo se fue tan rápido como había llegado, tal vez mostrando el mismo estado de ánimo por el que me estaba encontrando.

Había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para arruinarlo todo.

Pero ¿Cuándo es para siempre?, a veces sólo un segundo.

El profesor de historia seguía ahí parado, mostrándonos un viejo video de la segunda guerra mundial, sonriente, tratando siempre de interesarnos pero sin conseguirlo.

─Quítate los audífonos.

Me dice Tomoyo discretamente acercándose, fingiendo que tomaba mi lápiz para fingir algún apunte. Ella es muy lista, nunca la he visto estudiar para variar.

La miro un tanto aturdida por haberme sacado de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos diría yo.

Le sonrío apenas lo suficiente simulando estar agradecida por posiblemente tener un castigo. Pero no hoy, los profesores, el mismo director estaban tan ocupados con eso de los visitantes que darían una exposición que nadie nos prestaría atención.

Me hace un poco de daño escuchar esa canción, me hace tener flash back.

Entonces todos nos levantamos al sonido de aquella campanita musical alertándonos que era el momento de la exposición de jóvenes empresarios. Suspire, no es que no tuviera ganas de ver a Li.

Me había besado en su auto… estúpidamente lo ofendí con un mal comentario, por supuesto me pidió ofendido que bajara del auto y no le vi en la tarde ni me mando algún mensaje. Por supuesto había llamado su padre a mi casa para hablar con mi padre pero nada de noticias sobre él.

Para conmigo quiero decir.

Camine al lado de mis amigas en dirección al auditorio, auditorio en el que se escuchaba música seguramente para hacernos sentir en ambiente, para indicarnos que todo iría imaginablemente bien.

La canción: One de U2.

Una de mis favoritas. Qué puedo decir, soy un alma vieja. Mi madre dice que aparento los diecisiete perfectamente pero que bien podría quedar con un anciano de ochenta años y si fuera ciego no se daría cuenta de mi edad.

El escenario estaba lleno de profesores, decanos, el director y la sub directora. Algunos empresarios viejos y bueno, diez chicos de entre los veinte y menos de treinta. Todos jóvenes, todos muy atractivos vestidos así de elegantes.

Bebían una copa de vino tinto, reunidos con algunos profesores y demás autoridades escolares.

La canción por supuesto no nos dejaba escuchar de lo que hablaban y aunque tuviera muchas ganas de sentarme al frente opte por buscar la última fila y sentarme al centro así no conseguiría verme… a menos que tuviera vista de halcón.

Al comienzo de la exposición iban pasando las biografías de cada uno de ellos conforme a edad, una pequeña fotografía al lado de lo que serían fechas y el nombre de su compañía.

Obviamente ya conocía lo bastante bien a Takahashi como para prestarle la atención necesaria. No hable mucho con él y rara vez intercambiamos miradas pero… sabía lo suficiente como para que no me importase.

Habló Eriol Hiiragizawa, que sus orígenes Británicos y japoneses influyeron mucho en sus exportaciones. Ha creado su propio Hotel de nombre según él con un anagrama de alguna situación pasada en su vida.

Cómo maneja sus importaciones y exportaciones, el nombre de su socio y amigo de prácticamente toda la vida, cómo invierte su dinero y cosas demás sobre la carrera a su elección.

Todos aplaudimos y siguieron dos más. Entonces para cerrar se acercó Shaoran al frente, diapositivas tras de él se mostraban de su cafetalera en Hong Kong donde se le ve a él con varios agricultores cafetaleros. Su tierra en Japón que reside en Tomoeda. Una fotografía familiar, sus cuatro hermanas que todas son menores.

Habló un poco de lo que se hace dentro de una empresa que se dedica al café y las diferencias que hay entre algunos otros que se dedican a la fabricación del alcohol.

Las hojas de Té y demás.

─… Cuando tenía catorce años quise estudiar una carrera totalmente distinta a lo que soy ahora, ser un escritor o dedicarme a ser arqueólogo me podrían haber matado de hambre, más si de más pequeño lo que quería era encontrar los huesos de Godzilla. Así que opte por tomar lo que mi familia ya había comenzado.

Economizar, contribuir, experimentar y buscar soluciones son la columna vertebral de una empresa. Hay que ser discretos, hay que ser listos, hay que ser cultos y conocer a la competencia de pies a cabeza.

Salgan de sus casas, bajen de sus autos, conozcan el peor sitio de donde viven, busquen el mejor y aléjense cuanto antes de todos los tabús. Ubiquen a sus clientes, tengan trato con ellos, ensucien sus manos, hagan el trabajo más pesado y envejezcan a los veinte. Entonces podrán llamarse empresarios porque nadie más que ustedes tendrán la culpa de todo lo mal que salga, el factor principal son sus trabajadores sin ellos serán nada y si ustedes triunfan, será por ellos. Gracias.

Un montón de aplausos, alumnos y maestros poniéndose de pie a dichas palabras.

Todos sonrientes.

Todos hablando de lo magnifico que era y por supuesto de lo guapo también.

Claro que en ningún momento nadie hablo de que él estaba en quiebra, seguro sería una vergüenza admitirlo y probablemente aunque muchos de aquí, por sus padres lo sepan, nadie hablaría de ello.

Las empresas Li son como la realeza moderna.

Incluso me ha comentado mi padre que ellos surten a la mafia China.

Así de peligrosos pueden ser.

Hubo más preguntas, entre ellas cosas graciosas sobre sus hobbies y contestaciones incluso a mí me sacaron más de una carcajada.

Eriol alegó ser un experto en el juego de Super Smash Bros y que nadie le puede ganar una partida en Londres o aquí en Japón y que mantiene una consola en su oficina para quitarse el estrés.

Yamasaki emocionado dijo que su anti estrés más grande es ver documentales de historia y cocinar postres.

Shaoran dijo que la forma de quitarse las presiones del trabajo y poder conservar su edad es ver un maratón de Dragon Ball.

Todos rieron y dieron el agradecimiento para retirarse.

Perfecto, él ni siquiera me hablaría.

─Muy bien ─ me dice Rika levantándose de su asiento tomando mi brazo para poder caminar a mi lado ─, vayamos por nuestras cosas, las invito a comer a mi casa.

─Y después vayamos de compras, aun me faltan unos zapatos para la boda.

Dice Naoko al lado de Rika.

Por cierto, ni Chiharu ni Tomoyo se encuentran a nuestro lado, seguramente se habían ido a ver los chicos. Eso me causa un poco de celos.

Me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de girar para ver al centro y luego a todos lados, buscar que Shaoran siga en compañía de varios de sus colegas pero no veía siquiera dónde estaba Eriol quien parece su cordón umbilical.

Rika y Naoko continuaron hablando de algunas cosas sobre sus vestidos, la hora de llegada, sus parejas y demás mientras íbamos saliendo de lugar.

─Señorita Kinomoto ─ me llama un joven alto, fuerte, cabello negro y ojos rasgados como de origen Chino.

Por supuesto que lo conocía, esta vez iba mucho mejor arreglado, como un muñeco de aparador.

Más pulcro y brilloso que antes, con un cable pegado a su oreja izquierda y gafas negras.

Igual que muchos otros que estaban en la entrada seguro para salvaguardar a los jóvenes que habían llegado para la exposición.

─ ¿Si?

Digo apenas audible, sonrojada y nerviosa.

─El joven Shaoran le espera en su limosina, la llevare con él.

Suspiro y luego me muerdo el labio inferior a la mención de su nombre. Seguro que me gritara por lo que le dije ayer.

─Tengo que ir por mis cosas y lamentablemente me he comprometido con mis amigas a…

─Sólo recibo ordenes señorita, por favor acompáñeme.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza como dos segundos y vuelvo a suspirar. Esto me altera un poco.

"Shaoran"

Apenas Kurogane abre la puerta de la oficina me doy cuenta que con él lleva a Sakura, su mochila y los libros él los deja en la mesa de centro, ella por supuesto confundida por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Una pequeña mentira que le dije a Kurogane dijera, la cosa era subirla al auto para que no estuviera ahí su odiosa prima de porcelana tratando de volverme a engatusar.

Por aquí fui al baño y ella ya se había abalanzado a mí para besarme, de no ser porque alguien más estuvo a punto de entrar me hubiera podido considerar violado o algo así.

Estúpido sí, pero de verdad que así me sentí.

Mientras tanto Eriol buscaba por todos los medios de buscarla con la mirada.

Ni siquiera sé si la encontró, tan pronto como pude salí corriendo en dirección a Yamasaki quien ya se estaba dando unos buenos besos con la chica esa amiga de Sakura y no supe nada más de Daidouji.

En fin. Guarde aquella carpeta de las nuevas exportaciones y que por supuesto Touya Kinomoto ahora tendría que firmar y todo irá bien siempre y cuando no se fije en la cantidad de dinero que debería ir a su cuenta.

Tenía cambiar esa ridícula idea que tenía de mí.

En cuanto hubo salido Kurogane de la habitación me levante acomodando mi saco para acércame a ella.

─Ham… siento mucho lo de ayer…

Comienza a decir ella en cuanto me ve acercarme más y más hasta su posición.

─Sabes, yo no me arrepiento ─ le digo en cuanto detengo mi andar para quedarme por lo menos unos cinco pasos a su distancia.

─Yo, siento mucho lo que dije de ti y el comentario de lo de mi familia.

Cierto.

La hice bajarse del auto.

Inspire en cuanto pude tratando de no apretar la mandíbula lo suficiente como para no romperme los malditos dientes.

Estaba enojado.

─Todo esto, desde la primera vez que vine a firmar hace un par de días se ha salido de control y…

Aprieto los labios como si me los hubieran cosido, relamiendo mis labios dos segundos después, apretando la mandíbula casi en el mismo instante. Inspirando nuevamente, pasando una mano por mi cabello como si de esa manera me fuera a calmar.

¡Demonios no puedo estar tan tranquilo!

No con su puto padre presionando, no con mi puto padre sugestionándome, no con la maldita culpa de haberme cogido a su prima y mucho menos después de lo que sentí cuando ella literalmente me había atrapado con mi plan.

Claro que ella no es tan estúpida como mi hermana lo pensaba.

Entonces se muerde el labio inferior inocentemente sin saber el efecto que causaba en mí, eso y su uniforme escolar.

─No sé cómo se deban tratar estos asuntos ni mucho menos pero te libero del compromiso de mañana por la boda mi hermano y, no soy buena en esto tampoco pero podemos ser amigos…

¿Amigos?

¡Yo no quiero ser su puto amigo!

Suspire y luego exhale un par de veces agachado la mirada, me encabronaba tener que escucharla.

Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla derecha para calmar la ira pero no puedo.

Esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ella seguramente.

─No puedo reprimir lo que siento, como tú ─ digo de inmediato ahora alzando la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos verde esmeralda quienes temblaban casi tanto como su cuerpo.

Suspira.

─ ¿Puedes ser honesta conmigo?, por favor.

Trato de hablar mientras aprieto un poco los dientes.

─ ¿De verdad no sientes nada por mí?

Tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema. No era una pregunta que mi padre hubiera planteado para cuando las cosas estuviera tan calientes como ahora.

De verdad me lo cuestionaba. Jamás nadie me ha rechazado.

Ella relame su labio inferior y luego lo muerde. Creo que es un tic o algo así porque lo hace a menudo cuando la veo o preocupada o nerviosa.

─Sí, claro que sí ─ dice ahora conteniendo la respiración ─, en realidad no lo sé… no lo creo, ni siquiera me había pasado algo así antes, nunca…

─ ¿Te han comprometido tus padres?

Inquiero rápidamente, sé que es un nuevo siglo pero las costumbres cuando se trata de este círculo social están muy arraigadas desde antes.

No me sorprendería.

Yo estoy atado a esa soga desde que nací.

Ella abre sus ojos como platos y mueve un par de veces los labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

─ ¡Por supuesto que no!

─ ¡¿Entonces por qué no me puedes contestar?!

Grito acercándome un poco más para sostenerla de los brazos.

¡Mierda, no tenía pensado nada de esto!

Es tan inesperado, tan repentino…

─ ¿Realmente lo quieres saber?

Responde preguntando alejando sus brazos de los míos, retrocediendo unos tres o cuatro pasos.

Asiento.

─Porque cuando estoy contigo no puedo confiar…

─ ¿En mí?

Demando acercándome un poco pero ella vuelve a retroceder.

─En mí ─ dice tomando sus libros y su mochila para ir directamente a la puerta.

Quisiera detenerla, quería quitar su maldita mano del maldito picaporte.

Quisiera tomar su cuerpo y no dejarla ir.

Quisiera hacer tantas cosas.

─Esto es injusto ─ me dice deteniendo su mano antes de abrir ─, no quisiera tener un problema de este tipo contigo ─ sigue sin girarse y darme la cara pero puedo ver, puedo sentir que se le ha detenido la respiración ─, no quiero un problema.

─Ignora los negocios con tu familia ─ digo en ipso facto quedándome en la misma posición.

Entonces fuera comienza a llover.

Otra vez.

─Serás una niña pero no voy a entrar en tus juegos.

─ ¿Juegos?

─Sí, eso que haces, hipócritamente hablando tan responsable, tan educada, tan reservada y no sabes ni te puedes ni quieres darte cuenta que de verdad me interesas desde que te conocí, desde que vi en tu estúpido celular esas jodidas canciones de Gorillaz porque me gusta la misma música…

Suspiro a punto de dar un paso pero me detengo.

─Di el primer paso, me acerque a ti, deje mi celular para hablarte porque estaba tan nervioso como para pedirte tu número y lo único que me había hecho enojar de ti era que creyeras que quería tener algo con tu prima… Que te vaya bien entonces ─ digo como último.

Me giro sobre mis talones para volver al escritorio y ponerme en marcha para pensar de qué otra manera podría resolver ese asunto familiar.

─Espera ─ me dice ella.

Y apenas puedo ver de reojo que ya se ha girado y dejado sus cosas en el suelo.

Jamás le he hecho caso a una mujer, nunca.

Siempre hacen lo que les digo, estoy acostumbrado a eso pero su simple voz hace que mi cuerpo se detenga.

Mi yo del pasado se retorcería de ver que se me ha detenido la respiración por una colegiala menor de edad.

Se acerca un poco… otro poco… otro poco… y sus pies se ponen otra vez de puntitas para besarme.

Tomando mis manos para posarlas en su cadera.

Estoy impresionado… nunca había sentido algo así antes.

Siento su boca abrirse poco a poco, su lengua pasar suavemente rozando con la mía mientras apenas puedo mover mis labios a su ritmo tan delicado, tan sensual pidiéndome a gritos que le enseñase.

Y hubiera sido un buen maestro antes…

La aprieto un poco más a mí dejando una mano en su cintura mientras la otra la ponía detrás de su nuca para sostenerla lo más que pudiera, profundizando el beso que se volvía cada vez más sensual que antes.

La siento alejarse un poco mientras lentamente va quitándome la corbata… desabrochando los botones de mi camisa… ahora poniendo sus manos en el listón que usaba de adorno en el cuello de su camisa, desabrochando rápidamente todos los botones de blusa.

Abrazándome después de eso dejándome sentir su sostén de encaje.

Dejándome saborear esos pechos redondos, duros que subían y bajaban…

Entonces todo comienza a darme vueltas recordando que aquí mismo me había tirado a Tomoyo Daidouji, que aquí mismo había quitado el uniforme que Sakura también está portando.

Que si el olor y la persona cambiaban no era de gran relevancia porque vendría siendo la misma atmosfera.

Estúpidamente podría llamarle por su nombre… o confundirme como lo está intuyendo.

Aleja sus labios de los míos medio milímetro tratando de decirme algo pero apenas la puedo dejar ir, estoy demasiado idiotizado por su beso.

─No soy virgen ─ advierte volviéndome a besar ahora con mayor intensidad volviendo a tomar mis manos para encaminarlas a sus pechos.

Estaba agitada.

Estaba agitado.

Se muerde el labio inferior y eso me excita.

Sus pechos son redondos, lo suficientemente grandes como para que mi mano pueda adecuarse a la simetría.

Aquel encaje color purpura dejando de lado que ella es femenina como su prima.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de lo maldito, lo bastardo y lo hipócrita que estoy siendo.

No puedo hacerlo.

…

Es tan hermosa y de no tener que odiarla la adoraría.

Eso me mete en problemas porque me estoy sintiendo adicto a ella.

Y eso que quiero más que nada al alcohol… no podría soportar esa ruptura.

─Lo lamento ─ le digo retrocediendo un paso.

Sonrío por lo bajo mirándola… mirándome. Casi no me percate que realmente me había quitado la corbata y desabrochado la camisa, sin mencionar que mi cinturón igual y el zíper del pantalón ya estaba abajo.

Pero ella había mencionado no ser virgen, sabe lo que hace.

No me sorprende, es la prima de Tomoyo después de todo, alguna influencia debió tener.

No me sorprende pero sí me molesta un poco. No quiero imaginarme quien ya la toco, quien ya la beso en todas partes, las mismas partes que deseo tocar con mis manos y labios, quien ya le sacó uno o dos orgasmos.

Ni siquiera quiero saber el nombre que ella ya ha gritado en el éxtasis.

─No puedo ─ le digo apenado mirándola de arriba abajo.

Tan hermosa. Tan perfecta.

¡Y quiero hacerlo!

Es la clase de mujer a la que le haría el amor sin dudarlo todos los días.

Bueno no el amor pero sí tendría sexo con ella.

Yo no hago el amor, yo no digo hacer el amor.

─Es… es por lo que dije ayer de tu familiar… ¿verdad?

Pregunta apenada tratando de cubrirse con su blusa abierta pero no tenía que hacerlo, ya la había visto, ya la había tocado.

─No ─ niego sonriéndole mientras extiendo mi mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras ella permite el tacto cerrando sus ojos ─, no es por eso.

Muerdo mi labio inferior.

─Sólo no puedo ─ suspiro ─, no aquí…

─ ¡Xiaolang más te vale entregarme ese puto documento que si me vuelve a joder papá…!

La entrada triunfal de Fanren quien se había quedado parada como estatua con la boca abierta, con su tableta y una carpeta y varios sobres en sus manos por poco y se le caen las manos.

─Lo-lo lo siento mucho.

Dice rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de ella casi azotándola.

Claro que no lo sentía.

Estaría orgullosa tras estos muros, puede ir y gritarlo con mi padre emocionada. Yo no cantaría victoria, he sido yo quien la ha rechazado.

Sonrío, siento que tengo el demonio dentro y grita por ser liberado en el cuerpo de esta mujer.

Los ojos de Sakura se vuelven fríos, distantes y temerosos agachándose para tomar mi saco y ponérselo encima para que no se le viera nada más pero eso no importaba mi hermana no la había visto a ella, me había visto a mí.

No es sorpresa verme, soy su hermano. Me ha visto desnudo infinidad de veces.

Bueno, nunca en una situación como ésta.

─Tengo trabajo que hacer ─ le digo al mismo tiempo que comienzo a subir el cierre de mi pantalón y acomodo la camisa, abrochando botones, poniendo correctamente el cinturón, ordenando mi corbata para caminar en dirección al escritorio y sacar el celular para guardarlo en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Sakura asiente mientras se acomoda su uniforme, tratando de apresurarse como si la hubiese corrido.

Vuelvo a sonreír.

¡A la mierda, le hare el amor!

─Tengo que enviar unos formatos, tardare media hora a lo mucho una hora, mientras puedes hacer tu tarea y nos vamos en cuanto termine.

Le sonrío en cuanto la veo completa y totalmente confundida.

Primero la rechazo y luego le pido que se quede pero he vivido toda mi vida con decisiones como está.

Quisiera hacer algo que sienta realmente como lo de ahora, no puedo evitar dejar de mirarla y sé que es una distracción pero… deseo hacerlo de verdad y sé que ella también.

"Sakura"

La radio que había puesto en la oficina no me gustaba del todo pero seguro que no era de su elección, eso pasa cuando pones cualquier sintonía y no una canción de tu preferencia en algún disco.

Aunque eso no impidió que seguro él y yo también conociéramos la letra.

Después de todo no vivimos en una cueva.

─So shine bright, tonight, you and I, we´re beautiful like diamonds in the sky, eye to eye so alive, we´re beautiful like diamonds in the sky…

Oírlo cantar en inglés, una canción de una chica… con ese tono de voz no tan educado y un tanto brutal me había gustado.

Incluso me estaba distrayendo.

Aunque de todas maneras no era que tuviera mucha cabeza para pensar cuando se trataban de ecuaciones matemáticas y todas esas cosas, es realmente confuso, ni siquiera puedo concebir la idea de que a algún estúpido se le haya ocurrido la grandísima idea de que el alfabeto podía combinarse con los número y sacar constantes y conocer el valor de X.

A mí de qué carajo me va a servir conocer el valor de X.

Puedo ponerle el valor que yo quiera después de todo o por lo menos eso entiendo.

Aunque tal vez por poner lo que quiero por eso repruebo.

Entonces comienza una canción algo vieja que a mí me gusta mucho, una canción que Tomoyo y yo cantamos a menudo.

Generalmente en mi cumpleaños canta esa canción, siempre ha sido así.

Es de Portishead y se llama Roads. Es tan sensual.

Creo que cualquiera puede hacer el amor con ella.

Por lo menos ahora que lo pienso, a mí me gustaría.

─Oh, can´t anybody see, we´ve got a war to fight, never found our way, regardless of what they say, how can it feel, this wrong from this moment…

Entonces Shaoran se levanta rápidamente para apagar la radio en ipso facto, apretando el botón de off tan fuerte como pudo.

Como si odiara la canción.

O como si odiara mi voz.

─Lo siento ─ dice tragando pesado ─, esa canción no…

─Ok ─ digo apenas tratando de contener la vergüenza de haber sido callada tan brutalmente.

Tal vez había arruinado su canción favorita.

Agacho la cabeza tratando de concentrarme en el maldito problema que tengo en la libreta que de repente parece tan interesante aunque le entienda una mierda.

─Cantas hermoso ─ me dice poniéndose en cuclillas a mi lado acariciando mi rostro ─, pero esa canción no me gusta…

─Disculpa, tal vez te trae algún recuerdo de tu madre…

Aunque ni siquiera supiera de qué había muerto su madre.

Él niega agachando la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior, algo nuevo, ahora sé que no le gusta hablar de su madre, sus ojos me lo dicen.

─No es un recuerdo agradable─ advierte ─, pero tampoco tiene que ver con mi madre ni nadie importante.

Asiento.

─Está bien, es sólo que mi canción favorita es esa…

─Podemos buscarte otra ─ dice muy seguro de sí y de lo que estaba hablando como si las cosas que uno pueda llegar a sentir se pudiera cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Entonces frunzo el ceño al no comprender de qué carajo estaba hablando.

─Sólo no la cantes ─ ordena, pide, no sé cómo interpretarlo ─, por favor.

Asiento fijando otra vez mi mirada en mi libreta mientras él se vuelve para dirigirse a una impresora tamaño industrial que ha comenzado a sacar varias impresiones una tras otra rápidamente.

Él lo hace ordenadamente, separa un tanto y otro tanto mientras los acomoda en folders distintos. Otras hojas las engrapa dentro de una carpeta y otras más las acomoda en un libro grande que ha sacado debajo de un enorme mueble.

Verlo trabajar es impresionante, parece que sabe lo que hace.

Es muy diferente a ver cómo trabaja alguien de mi edad. Son estúpidos, ríen por todo y al final no saben lo que hacen.

Él es todo lo contrario. Ordenado, sincronizado y dedicado.

Todo lo que dijo que debía ser un empresario realmente lo hace.

Descuelga un teléfono negro que tiene varios botones a diferencia de cualquier otro teléfono, mi padre tiene uno en su oficina también, recuerdo dijo llamarlo IP.

Apretó un par de botones y esperó.

─_Dirección general, habla Mizuki. _

Y ho sí, esas cosas tienen para ponerse en alta voz lo cual me incomoda un poco, es como si no quisiera ocultarme su trabajo. No me sonríe ni nada, él sigue acomodando un par de cosas en el escritorio y luego se dirige a la computadora sin sentarse, simplemente se inclina un poco mientras mueve el mouse de aquí para allá.

─Kaho, puedes venir por los documentos para la junta con Kinomoto, ya están listos, para que los estudien en la mesa directiva la junta es para el lunes en la mañana.

─_Enseguida voy. _

Cuelgan y él vuelve apretar otro par de botones mientras sigue concentrado en la computadora aún sin sentarse, todo un adulto.

Me impresiona. Me emociona y me pone nerviosa. Incluso me incomoda un poco dado que está trabajando más duro por la situación que ahora tiene con mi padre, su simple mención del apellido me pone la piel de gallina.

─_Li Fanren_─ contesta la chica tras el aparato mientras tranquila y silenciosamente entra la señorita hermosa Kaho.

La misma mujer que me había recibido y la misma mujer que me había preparado un delicioso café.

Tiene una linda sonrisa y un rostro súper fino y delicado. Como de porcelana.

Ella me sonríe entrecerrando sus ojos mientras camina elegantemente con ese traje de secretaria sofisticada de presidencia hasta donde se encuentra Shaoran.

Tomando las carpetas y los folders que él le ha pedido que recoja.

Él le indica algo con la mano mientras ella se gira para tomar un montón de papeles que hay en un estante.

─… los tengo listos, dame el correo del contador y te mando la copia.

Kaho sigue trabajando sin molestarlo pero siguen coordinados para tomar la documentación necesaria.

─… _te envié los correos y las gráficas de la semana, esas siguen sin incluirse. _

─Correcto, el folder de la junta del lunes te lo doy con Kaho.

─_Perfecto, mientras revisas la gráfica te mando el otro documento del permiso de la importación y Eriol me ha depositado ya su porcentaje de inversión. _

Kaho toca el hombro de Shaoran quien deja de mirar la pantalla y asiente a lo que parece ser la mujer le ha dicho con la mirada, ella sigue tomando documentos y ordenando otros mientras él sigue pendiente y contestando y supervisando.

Yo no podría con todo eso.

─Ya está ─ dice Shaoran mientras apaga la computadora y mira a Kaho quien asiente educadamente y se gira para retirarse.

Que impresionante.

─_Listo, lo recibí también ─ _dice su hermana _─. Nos vemos en la noche_.

─ ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

─_No, lo hará mi novio aún tengo que pasar a recoger mi vestido para la boda. _

¿La boda?

Cierto, lo había casi olvidado.

Si él me lo pide no iría y me quedaba aquí.

─_Adiós. _

─Adiós.

Cuelga el teléfono mientras toma su saco y guarda unas llaves.

Toma rápidamente mi mochila y los libros que he dejado en el suelo y camina en dirección a la puerta mirándome ahora para que yo le siga pero estoy demasiado sorprendida por lo que acabo de ver.

No puedo creer que siendo así de sincronizados estén a punto de quebrar.

Tuvo que haber algo, alguien… aunque yo no entienda del todo eso de los negocios.

Igual me hacen como quieren cuando se trata de eso.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo cuando bajamos del elevador, todos mirándonos fijamente. Las señoritas con sus tacones haciendo un ligero tac-tac con el mármol.

Él toma mi mano.

─ ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

Pregunta de repente mientras veo a Kurogane acercarse con una de esas sombrillas tipo británicas para cubrirnos del agua y meternos a la limo que yo no sabía que tenía.

¿Departamento?

Creí que él vivía con su familia.

Asiento mientras Kurogane avanza el auto en una dirección a la que por supuesto yo desconocía pero por el rumbo puedo dar por hecho que se sitúa en Tokio.

Tan lejos…

─Vivo aquí por la empresa, generalmente los fines de semana voy a mi departamento y vivo como cualquiera ─ suspira ─, no es muy grande.

No me importa.

Estoy nerviosa.

¿Por qué?, no lo sé.

Entonces Kurogane aprieta un botón en el techo del auto haciendo que una ventanita negra vaya subiendo poco a poco dejándonos algo de privacidad a Shaoran y a mí.

─ ¿Por qué hace eso?

─Porque de no hacerlo podría ver que te hago esto…

Dice comenzando a acariciar mi pecho por encima de mi blusa, un acto premeditado, espontaneo y tan lleno de pasión.

¿Esto es lo que siente Tomoyo?

Ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto.

Relamo mis labios mientras él comienza a acercarme, pasar su brazo por encima de mis hombros mientras con la otra sigue jugando con mi pecho, metiendo poco a poco por encima de mi sostén sus dedos.

Bajando ahora lentamente su mano guiándose con su dedo índice para llegar hasta mi vientre.

─… y no me gustaría que viera esto…

Dice mientras baja un poco más la mano para situarse hasta mis bragas.

Que poco a poco se van humedeciendo y él lo sabe.

─ ¿Te gusta?

Pregunta con una voz jodidamente ronca… sensual… erótica y lo único que puedo hacer es asentir mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Apenas sentía como tal sus dedos, me volvía loca esa sensación en cuanto él comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris por encima de la tela comencé a sentir más y más caliente.

Sin tocarme, sin sentir mis pechos supe que estaban duros como rocas.

─ ¿Me dejas quitarte esto?

Pregunta jalando mis bragas, que para mí mala suerte son color verde.

Apenas asiento mientras comienzo a besarlo, sentir su lengua rozar con la mía.

Me levanto un poco para ayudarle a quitarme mis panties que él quita sin ningún esfuerzo realmente, creo que ya es experto o algo así, es decir, no por nada tiene más de veinte, no se anda por las ramas y es algo que tampoco quiero saber del todo.

─Aléjate ─ me dice entre el beso.

Quitándome la respiración.

─_Quítame la respiración _─ me dice empujándome un poco, tomando aquel trozo verde para guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón, quitándose su saco, su corbata, desabrochando los primeros dos botones de su camisa blanca, pulcra y con un olor delicioso.

¿Qué?

No había entendido lo que me quería decir.

Quien me había quitado la respiración había sido literalmente él, yo no había hecho nada.

Pero ya se encontraba bastante agitado al igual que yo.

¿Cuándo y en qué momento habíamos llegado a este punto?

Nos conocemos ¿una semana?

A decir verdad no me importa.

─No sabes masturbarte… lo harás para mí ─ dice abriendo mis piernas para que le de todo aquel espectáculo vergonzoso.

No iba a poder.

No puedo.

No debo.

Por muy excitada, si eso es lo que estoy sintiendo, no puedo hacerlo. Me está carcomiendo la pena.

Entonces niego apretando las piernas quitándole la vista que se ha presentado y que él parecía comenzar a disfrutar.

─No puedo… ─ digo agitada bajando lo más que podía la falda para cubrirme.

Se muerde el labio inferior y pasa una mano por su cabello.

Perfecto.

Seguro eso le ha molestado.

─Tranquila ─ me dice acariciando mi tobillo derecho, quitándome los zapatos tranquilamente, mis calcetas… con su dedo índice trazando el mismo camino de ir y venir de mi tobillo hasta los dedos.

Suspiro ante su tacto.

─Tal vez si me ves hacerlo tú también quieras… ─ suspira ─, pero te voy a enseñar paso a paso cerezo, no hay prisa para eso… pero esa vista que me quitas… me pone como loco ─ dice quitando mis manos de mi falda para dejarle a la vista mi intimidad.

Que a Dios gracias a la gran idea que tuvo Nakuru anoche de comprarme una cera para depilar con eso de que mi vestido sería muy entallado.

Usar la famosa tanga con algo de vello aun cuando nadie me viera se sentiría incómodo.

Entonces comienza acariciar la planta de mis pies, cosa que me provoca cosquillas pero él… en lugar de eso me estaba provocando placer. Se hincó llevando mis piernas prácticamente con él. Sentándome derecha mientras él comenzaba a lamer mis tobillos, primero uno y luego el otro.

Lento, degustado…

Acariciando mis muslos mientras su lengua hacía el trabajo de abajo.

Dando pequeños besos subiendo poco a poco hasta mis rodillas. A mis muslos que seguía acariciándolos apasionadamente.

No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

No sé si es un sueño.

No estoy segura de si esto es real.

─Recuéstate ─ me ordena otra vez con voz ronca ─, tranquila… tranquila…

Pide mientras me voy recostando pesadamente y sintiendo que sus manos de mis muslos pasaban a mi cadera, posando cada mano a su lado tomándome con firmeza.

Estaba a punto de hacer lo que sólo había visto en alguna página porno.

Y también lo que vi hacer a mi hermano con Tomoyo. Por supuesto.

Entonces comenzó acercar más su cabeza, mordiendo mi entrepierna, pasando su lengua… besándome a momento… torturándome con su calor.

─ ¿Puedo?

Pregunta y a mí me dan unas auténticas ganas de matarlo.

Quiero gritarle, golpearle… hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para obligarlo a que termine lo que ha empezado…

Entonces lo único que puedo hacer es gemir un poco. Sin quererlo hacer.

El ríe y no lo entiendo.

─Di que me deseas ─ ordena nuevamente torturándome con el calor de su boca golpear en mi zona.

Quiero gritar pero de verdad que no puedo, todo se ha quedado en la garganta y no parece querer salir.

─Sí…

Digo apenas audible incluso para mí.

─ ¿Sí, qué?

Inquiere.

─Te deseo─ digo por fin cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, poniendo las manos en puños como si así fuera a calmar la situación.

¿Cómo es que él podía hablar en una situación cómo está?

Entonces sus labios chocan con mi centro, abriéndome con su boca, succionando suavemente sin tocar nada con la lengua, todo es labios, dientes, labios y dientes.

Quiero gritar, quiero gritar de verdad quiero hacerlo…

Comienza a masajear mi clítoris con su lengua y sus dientes… lo más humanamente posible que puedo hacer es retorcerme pero él no me lo permite por eso ha dejado sus manos en mi cadera, sabría que esto pasaría.

─ ¡Ah… ah…!

Consigo gritar sintiendo que estoy más húmeda y más húmeda… y hay algo que se acumula dentro… y quiere salir… pero su lengua sigue torturándome mientras topa cada vez más con mi clítoris.

Y entonces siento como si fuera a orinar y me alejo un poco quitando sus labios de mi zona. Él me mira por supuesto pero parece entender la situación porque le da igual y continúa con su labor.

Quiero volverme a alejar pero él me toma con más fuerza.

─Déjame ─ ordena ─, te vas a venir… sácalo… no pasa nada…

Niego con fuerzas tratando de contenerme pero me es imposible mientras él sigue haciendo esos movimientos con su lengua y labios.

Entonces siento como si algo saliera de mí y me dan ganas de gritar pero apenas puedo contenerme mientras me tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Y me siento desvanecer.

Él se aleja con el rostro empapado como si se hubiera lavado la cara o como si recién hubiera llegado de la lluvia.

¿Eso lo hice yo?

─Vaya… ─ dice sorprendido limpiándose los labios con su lengua y luego limpiando el rostro con la manga de su camisa pero sigue hincado.

Suspira.

─Tienes la famosa eyaculación femenina ─ y parece orgulloso.

¿Eso es bueno?

─Esa la quiero aquí ─ me dice acercándose para besarme sin importarle lo que me había estado haciendo antes, toma mi mano derecha y la encamina hasta su pene que para ser franca me pone aún más nerviosa.

Está duro.

─Sabes quitarme la respiración ─ suspira mientras me besa el cuello y pone sus manos en mis pechos ─, no lo hacen muchas.

Suspiro.

Ahora no sé si sentirme orgullosa.

Entonces el sonido de mi celular hace que los dos brinquemos del susto.

─Contesta─ me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado y saca de un cajoncito una botella de vodka y un vaso.

A buena hora se pone a beber.

Suspiro.

─Diga ─ contesto como normalmente hago.

─ ¿Dónde estás?

Y la voz histérica de Tomoyo me pone más de nervios.

─Tu padre esta vuelto loco ─ me dice sonando un poco alterada ─, son más de las diez, te tenías que hacer la prueba de vestido, Nakuru esta vuelta loca… mi tía mandara a buscarte dime dónde estás…

─Ham… estoy cerca… estoy…

─ ¿Con quién estás?

─Te llevare a tu casa ─ dice Shaoran en susurros apretando el botón a su lado haciendo que la ventana que Kurogane había subido se bajara de nuevo.

El hombre estaba con tapones en los odios y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

¿Esto lo hará seguido?

Y sin quererlo esto, me decepciona un poco.

─Ham… iré en veinte minutos.

─ ¿En dónde estás?

Demanda.

─Cerca ─ digo colgando al mismo tiempo.

─A casa de Kinomoto, Kurogane ─ ordena Shaoran quitándole uno de los tapones que tenía en los oídos.

─A la orden ─ dice él y parece estar tranquilo, como si nada.

Seguro está acostumbrado.

"Shaoran"

En cuanto hube dejado a Sakura en su casa, darle un beso en sus labios y seguir en dirección a casa trato de recostarme apenas un poco sin mirar para nada a Kurogane. Seguro que él sabía lo que había pasado, nunca meto a chicas a la limo, ella es la primera pero él lleva esos tapones para cuando se trata de ir al lado de algún empresario, por educación y respeto él ignora las conversaciones.

─Llévame a casa de Eriol ─ ordeno en cuanto trato de recuperar el aliento.

Esa mujer estaba deliciosa.

Aún sigo excitado.

Y sólo de recordar lo rápido que ha pasado me pone un tanto caliente, como un perro en celo.

La vibración de mi celular y aquel tierno sonido de una canción muy extraña pero que me ha gustado desde hace ya un rato comienza a sonar.

Another love de Tom Odell.

Me ha gustado más que la letra el sonido.

Es un mensaje por supuesto. Es de mi padre.

**Fanren me ha dicho lo que te encontró haciendo en la oficina, vas por buen camino mientras más rápido la embaraces mejor. **

Ni siquiera me molesto en contestarle el mensaje. Ya bastante tengo con lidiar con él todas las mañanas.

Suspiro.

La casa de Eriol es bastante grande, una mansión estilo occidental como lo es toda su familiar, incluso su padre quien tuvo un padre Japonés y una madre Londinense.

Entonces al mudarse a Inglaterra de nuevo su padre también contrajo matrimonio con una inglesa. Casi no tenía rasgos orientales pero los pocos que tenía le atribuían bastante bien.

Las luces estaban encendidas por lo que puedo dar por enterado que él se encuentra en casa con el resto de su familia.

Subo unos escalones nada pesados de madera para tocar el timbre que más bien parece una campanita, pero él es tan ortodoxo que no me puedo esperar otra cosa del lugar donde vive.

Obviamente me recibe un ama de llaves quien me dirige al salón de juegos donde no sólo estaba él sino dos gemelos que yo conocía perfecto.

Parecían unos conejos pero eran lo bastante agradables como para tener una buena conversación y no sentirme para nada incómodo, a pesar de que ambos tuvieran personalidades muy diferentes para ser familia y gemelos.

Los tres jugaban billar mientras Eriol me dirigía una mirada brillosa.

Creo que un tanto confundido de verme llegar.

─Creí que estarías en casa de Kinomoto disfrutando de una cena mientras hablabas de contraer matrimonio después de enamorarte en dos segundos de su heredera.

Sonrío por verme meramente forzado, él sabe que ese tipo de comentarios no me gustan para nada pero tengo que soportarlo.

Además de culpa de Tomoyo.

Ni siquiera me puedo dar a la tarea de por qué está tan enamorado de ella si jamás le habla cuando vamos al Pink palace.

Dudo mucho que ya se haya acostado con ella.

─Yue, Yukito; ¿recuerdan a Li?

Ambos gemelos, de ojos distintos, uno de ellos grises y el otro color dorado protegidos por unos lentes redondos. Es quien tiene la sonrisa más franca y quien responde al nombre de Yukito.

Familiares de su padre por supuesto.

Ellos completamente Japoneses.

Nipones como suele decir Eriol.

Hacemos la típica reverencia oriental de cuando hemos visto a alguien en señal de respeto.

─Es bueno volverte a ver ─ comienza a decirme Yukito ─, ya casi han sido tres años desde que te vimos en Londres.

Asiento mientras camino en dirección a Eriol quien occidentalmente me da la mano en señal de saludo y por supuesto la toma agitándola un poco.

─La he cagado─ digo por lo bajo mientras ambos posamos la mirada en los gemelos quienes están fumando mientras continúan con el juego, tal vez es un uno a uno como le gusta a Eriol jugar.

Nunca le ha parecido eso de las peleas a montón como suele decir despectivamente.

El uno a uno te indica sin tapujos quien es mejor.

Sin ayuda te sabe mejor.

─Puedo imaginarlo ─ me dice suspirando mientras da un sorbo a su cerveza.

Suspiro.

─ ¿Te la cogiste?─ pregunta vulgarmente mientras se gira para sacar de su mini bar un vaso pequeño y servir un poco de whisky en él.

Hago una mueca, enojo tal vez.

Niego tomando aquel vaso que él me entrega y doy un ligero sorbo para poder disfrutar un co mo de la plática mientras sigo bebiendo.

A Eriol no le gusta del todo que beba pero sabe que es parte de la ecuación cuando se está conmigo.

─Hiciste algo más ─ dice ahora fijando esos ojos azules en mí obligándome a mirarlo también ─. Tu actitud me lo dice, te conozco mejor que nadie.

Asiento. Lo sé.

Suspiro.

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos dieciocho y la coca nos calmaba?

Ho sí, la época de la droga y de la que me hice un poco adicto como un verano entero.

La quise pero supere la ruptura.

Asiento. Sigo bebiendo.

─La han traído directo de Rusia ─ dice señalando a los gemelos con la mirada, un ligero gesto de admiración supongo.

Sus primos tienen como padre al director general de la Aduana de Japón, pueden pasar todo lo que quieran sin necesidad de ser revisados.

Que no entiendo por qué lo hacen si ellos no son adictos. Tal vez porque no encuentran qué hacer con su tiempo.

─Puede ─ le digo en cuanto veo que saca la bolsa de su pantalón ─, pero mañana hay que madrugar y…

Asiente.

Bebe un gran sorbo y me mira de reojo burlonamente.

─ ¿Te gusta verdad?

─Como loco ─ admito agachando la mirada extendiendo mi mano para que él me entregue la dichosa bolsa.

Una línea no pasa nada.

_Niños jugando a ser adultos. _

Algo así dijo en una ocasión mi hermana cuando me encontró completamente drogado fuera de casa.

─Es buena chica ─ dice suspirando mientras saca la tarjeta de crédito de su cartera y pone apenas poquito de ese polvo mágico blanco en la mesa de madera del bar.

Separando la pequeña porción y cortando una pajilla en cuatro para nosotros.

Haciendo cuatro líneas perfectas a modo de que nos toque a cada uno de igual manera.

Asiento a lo que ha dicho mientras tomó la _pajillita_ que me entrega mientras escucho como les dice a sus primos apenas un "¡hey!" y ellos dejan los palos de billar para acercarse a nosotros y tomar la pajilla que les correspondía.

─Ustedes primero ─ pide Eriol a sus primos, el primero es Yue quien así como inhala se limpia la nariz y se regresa al juego, luego Yukito quien apenas agita un poco la cabeza seguro sintiendo como eso le llega al cerebro, cierra los ojos con fuerza y vuelve con su hermano dejándonos espacio a Eriol y a mí.

Aprieto un poco la pajilla mientras me muerdo el labio inferior.

Estoy algo confundido. Tal vez por eso había venido con Eriol porque siempre dice las cosas acertadas.

Él me mira serio.

Sabe que no todo es lo que parece.

Toma la pajilla e inhala tan cuidadosamente para luego tomar una servilleta y limpiar su nariz delicadamente.

─Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano ─ me dice al momento en que me agacho para poner la pajilla en la línea y seguirla inhalando rápidamente.

Sintiendo como ese polvo pasa hasta el puente de la nariz como si hubiera tomado algo extremadamente frío y al igual que Yukito cierro los ojos con fuerza.

La droga es rápida así que el dolor de cabeza comienza a desvanecer.

No es como para ponerme a gritar, ver doble o imaginar cosas.

Nada de eso. Somos muy tranquilos.

Regreso a mi bebida ya sintiéndome un poco más relajado.

─Y la culpa te va a carcomer más cuando trates de decirle que te acostaste con Daidouji ─ dice sin mirarme y yo siento que ahora el whisky al mismo efecto que con la coca recorre todo el puente de la nariz.

Me siento helado.

Me siento frenético.

Me siento atrapado.

¡Pero qué carajo estaba diciendo!

Abrí los ojos como platos mirándolo fijamente, lleno de completo terror como cuando un niño es atrapado por su padre haciendo la peor travesura de su vida y siente que será el peor castigo de su vida.

Creo que incluso estoy temblando un poco.

Él se muerde el labio inferior y da un trago aún más grande a su cerveza.

Abro la boca para decir algo, justificarme tal vez pero no puedo hacerlo. Tengo el vómito verbal o tal vez el vómito verbal atorado en la garganta.

Comenzando a sudar.

Y esto no es a causa de la coca.

─ ¿Cómo lo supe?

Pregunta mirándome tranquilamente. Esta emputado.

─Porque ese día la había invitado a salir por fin, me dijo que podía recogerla en su instituto y yo idiotamente fui, se subió a un auto así que la seguí. Me sorprendió más cuando la vi bajarse en tu oficina, tardo mucho en bajar… cuando se fue la vi subirse al auto y ni siquiera se cuidó de limpiar su intimidad.

¿Qué?

Pero…

Y si… y si no había tomado la pastilla que le di… ¿es enserio?

─Kinomoto estaba subiendo el ascensor y creí que estarían todos hasta que la vi bajar por la puerta de servicio tan rápido como cualquier amante lo haría.

Entonces comencé a agitarme.

Lo sabía, él lo sabía.

─Yo… yo no…

Entonces el niega volviendo a beber.

Inspira y sé que está más encabronado que antes.

─Jamás pude hablarle y tenías razón, ella es difícil ─ relame sus labios y me mira fijamente ─. No es tu culpa, tú le gustas.

─Es una puta ─ digo para tratar de justificarme.

Él niega.

─Después de eso la investigue ─ suspira ─. Tiene un médico particular y pedí unos estudios alegando ser su prometido. Conocen la situación familiar así que me la entregaron, por supuesto no es virgen pero en su listado sexual sólo lo ha tenido con dos personas. Ahora tres contigo, no es una cualquiera.

¡Pero yo la vi… la vi actuar como una…!

─Es hermosa ¿verdad?─ suspira en tono decepcionado ─. Por eso me enamore desde que la vi pero tienes razón, tu situación es diferente a la mía… sino puedes con el dinero de Kinomoto puedes con el de Daidouji, de suerte y la dejaste embarazada. Pero supongo que estamos bajo el encanto de las Amamiya.

Dice el apellido de Masaki, el empresario Japonés más reconocido de aquí y de China y de muchos lagos Asiáticos.

─Eriol yo no…

─Tranquilo hermano, ella no es nada mío ─ me mira de nuevo ahora con esos ojos brillosos de decepción ─. Ha accedido a salir conmigo para la boda de su primo, no es que me la lleve a la cama, las menores de edad no me agradan del todo… ya tuve una experiencia en una ocasión ─ suspira ─, pero puedo hacerlo, si no te molesta que salga con ella.

¿Molestarme?

¡Embarázala si quieres!

─Fue un…

─Lo sé ─ me dice poniendo su mano en mi espalda como si así pudiera perdonarme ─. Tratare de que ella pueda ver algo más en mí pero si a ti no te molesta, por supuesto.

¿Y qué digo después de algo como eso?

¿Asentir?

¿Negar?

¿Hablar?

Ni una puta mueca me sale.

─Me interesa Kinomoto ─ digo por fin agachando la mirada avergonzado ─, de verdad ─ insisto apresuradamente ─. No por el dinero ni nada de eso, me interesa de verdad.

Él asiente apretando los labios.

No es que esto vaya a quedar en el olvido como en ocasiones anteriores.

Me he acostado con sus novias, él se ha acostado con las mías, bueno nuestras citas de temporada porque no eran novias como tal, pero eso jamás nos había molestado.

Pero esta vez era diferente, había dicho que estaba enamorado sólo de verla, nunca había dicho eso así como tampoco yo había alegado querer hacer el amor.

Mi primera vez fue con una prostituta y creí amarla.

El mejor amor que te puede dar una persona en una relación sexual es el amor pagado. Lo hacen con sinceridad porque se esfuerzan en hacer lo mejor, por eso en ocasiones se puede confundir con algo real, te lo hacen tan sincero que puedes llegar a creerlo.

Es un arma de doble filo.

**The** **Melancholy Drama Queen: **

**¡Ho **Sí, sufran todas ustedes con todo esto, sufran!

¿Quién se ha quedado con las ganas como Sakura?

¡Levanten la mano!

/(w)/

¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo?

Ardiente.

Sensual.

Con más ganas de leer.

Todas las anteriores.

Realmente he de decir que este ha sido el capítulo que de todos lo que ya he publicado y los que ya tengo escritos me ha costado más trabajo. Principalmente por el tema de la eyaculación femenina y el sexo oral además del uso de drogas.

Pero en fin, espero sea bien aceptado y si he ofendido a alguna le pido mis más sinceras disculpas pero ese es el rumbo que la historia tiene como tal.

Pero sigamos. Esta vez está plagado de música de inspiración, todas listas para una reproducción total y parcial. Aunque debo decir que la canción madre del fic es Every breath you take de The Police así que sea la numero uno.

La canción del acosador como muchos dicen.

Como sea, la primera es de los Doors que me ha encantado y bueno, Sakura es una roquera que gusta de cantar canciones de la Spears eso nos deja claro que es una chica rara pero así la queremos y odiamos al mismo tiempo. La otra canción, Portishead fue un buen grupo y una canción sensual debería tener su prestigio y si recuerdan hace dos capítulos esta canción tuvo lugar en la relación sexual de Tomoyo con Shaoran, por si no lo habían pillado es por eso que la quitó de inmediato.

Que de nada sirvió porque Eriol ¡lo sabe todo!

Como Dios jajaja ¿Acaso nos observa?

Y ya les había dicho que Eriol tiene mucho que decir pero no, no es esto… y no diré nada más.

Ahora, Tomoyo: no es una loca… si es una loca… ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué quiere?, ¿Qué le pasa?

En fin, pronto lo sabremos.

Quisiera agradecer a todas ustedes chicas, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace que me lleguen al celular esos reviews o esos mensajes privados, esas alertas de favorito, significa que voy por buen camino.

Un agradecimiento especial a Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26: gracias por tus jugosos comentarios y por participar y enloquecer tanto como yo. Desde el inicio me apoyaste, este va para ti.

A Louise29: yo también odio a Sakura a momentos por inocentona pero puede que no lo sea… y sí, aquí tiene Xiaolang otro dolor en los huevos y literal lo tuvo.

Roxelanali: y si odias ahora a Tomoyo puede que después odies a otros más pero eso es el drama que gusta ¿no?, gracias nena por desespérate tanto como yo.

moon86: No esperes más, aquí está el nuevo!

Dalian Monthgomery: Nena muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que a pesar de haberte quedado en ese capi te vaya gustando y te hagas una pausa para hacérmelo saber. Haz concordado conmigo, claro que la música los está acercando y mucho tiene que ver la soledad que ambos sienten. Ya averiguaras por qué más adelante.

Sslove: Y la telaraña seguirá creciendo jajajaja. La cosa es que no sabemos todavía quien la teja.

Gracias, espero jugosos comentarios y nos veremos en la próxima entrega. Las aprecio de verdad a todas ustedes.

Fin del drama.


	8. La canción de la melancolía

Capítulo 8.- La canción de la melancolía.

"Shaoran"

─ Deja de pensar que me has traicionado, en que la amistad va a ser de lo peor cuando en realidad siempre hemos compartido chicas y metido con ellas al mismo tiempo, en la misma cama…

La ironía en las palabras de Eriol no me tranquilizaba para nada pasadas unas dos botellas en la mesa bien proporcionadas. Todo el mundo riendo de lo lindo y divertido y romántico del evento, todo el mundo bailando, todo el mundo cantando.

Ni siquiera el ver a Sakura a momentos me ponía de buen humor, lo único que esto crecía era el temor de ser descubierto tarde o temprano y aunque mis tres neuronas lo que querían decirme era que me descubrieran tarde, mi psique de la realidad prefería no ser descubierta nunca.

Pero en fin, no me calmaban sus palabras pero tampoco es que las creyera en su totalidad, jamás lo había visto enamorado de nadie y sí, a ella la iba a ver del diario cantar aunque nunca supe cómo la encontró ni nada por el estilo porque el Pink Palace no es un lugar que acredite nuestra presencia.

Eso y la simple idea de que en su desesperación o qué sé yo, fuera a investigarla para saber si la había embarazado. Lo cual, de no haberse tomado la pastilla sería muy pronto para saber… hasta dónde yo sabía. Como mínimo debía tener quince días para esperar su periodo.

Algo dentro de mí no me permitía confiar en Eriol.

Ni en Eriol ni en Tomoyo ni en su familia ni en la mía.

Era como si mi mundo estuviera en un complot sin salida. Como en el libro de La semilla del diablo, donde la pobre mujer embarazada por el diablo de repente fuera y dentro del edificio donde vive, todos se conocen y la quieren ver caer a como dé lugar.

Que Stephen King deje de buscar musas y vidas que van decayendo cada vez, aquí tenía una buena historia, sólo que le agregue mis demonios internos y ya.

Suspire asintiendo a lo que él me había dicho, me convenía tener más amigos que enemigos o "eneamigos" para poder sobrellevar la tormenta.

Así me dedique de lleno a permanecer en la fiesta como tal, disfrutar del baile de Touya Kinomoto con su ahora esposa mientras le caían pétalos de rosas rojas a su alrededor. Una costumbre totalmente asiática, cosas de amor eterno y fidelidad y más cosas que uno cuando está enamorado seguro permite que se hagan.

La comida ni siquiera pude digerirla y gracias al cielo que el alcohol no tenía toque de queda y me seguían sirviendo y sirviendo una y otra vez.

Eso me mantenía elevado lo suficiente.

─Kinomoto se me hace conocida ─ dice de repente Eriol dejando de lado su cerveza mientras todos bailaban algún vals conocido y se acaramelaban entre ellos.

Miro apenas en la dirección que él ésta siguiendo pero tiene su mirada enfocada en los tres únicos Kinomoto.

Y cuando le iba a preguntar ¿cuál de los tres?, negó rápidamente incorporándose nuevamente a la silla que tenía a mi lado izquierdo para continuar con su bebida. Apenas pude entrecerrar los ojos frunciendo hasta la nariz como si apestara.

─No, creo que no ─ dice rápidamente ─, deberías invitar a bailar a la heredera ─ dice ahora con tono irónico mientras sonríe al frente y ve a un grupo de chicas que se secretean sonriendo mientras nos miran a nosotros.

Frac negro con lo que conlleva. Llamábamos la atención y lo sabíamos.

Eriol levanta su botella de cerveza mediana en señal de brindis y yo lo imitó alzando mi vaso de wiski totalmente seco para sonreírles a ese grupo seguramente menores de edad.

Hacia tanto que no me comportaba así con él. Seguro porque justo ahora sentía que no lo conocía de nada.

Esto es tan extraño.

Cambiando rápidamente su tema de conversación dejando de lado a las chicas indiscretas apenas puedo decir algo pero creo que él ni siquiera me puso atención.

─No me había fijado pero Sakura es muy bonita ─ dice mirándome fijamente a lo que apenas puedo asentir tratando de disimular un poco, aunque ya no valiera la pena hacerlo, me había confesado que en realidad ella comenzaba a interesarme.

Pero creo que lo más prudente seria no hablar de más, con nadie a estas alturas.

─Vestida así…

─Urge que tenga la mayoría de edad.

Termina de decir Eriol mientras ambos la miramos boquiabiertos para ser totalmente honesto.

Y es que siendo su pareja como ella me lo había pedido no me estaba comportando como tal, ella en su mesa yo en la mía, a veces intercambiamos miradas y ella se sonrojaba pero nada más. Era lo suficientemente madura como para comprender la situación y que ambos mantuviéramos la distancia.

En el brindis de los novios no dejábamos de mirarnos y ella se llevó un regaño por parte de su madre.

─En las juntas la vi de uniforme, nada especial, ni en la cena la primera vez en tu casa… hoy es…

─Diferente.

Digo ahora fijando más la mirada en ella.

Estaba usando un vestido de noche sin tirantes, muy al estilo Jessica Rabbit si puedo comparar un poco. Su espalda totalmente descubierta apenas cubriendo la línea trasera, falda hasta los pies con una apertura hasta más arriba de los muslos que cuando se sentaba me dejaba ver aquello que tanto me gusto anoche.

Vestido negro que le dejaba ver los pechos más grandes y más redondos. Ese collar de Cartier plata y las zapatillas que brillaban como si tuviera lentejuelas.

Su cabello alborotado y del lado izquierdo una trenza pegadita.

Estaba divina.

─Nada comparada con su prima ─ dice ahora en tono más seco ─, pero tú sabes de eso.

Carraspee un poco al decir eso, poniendo los ojos en blanco como si eso de plano no pudiera ser olvidado o dejado en el olvido por lo menos hoy. De todas formas no es nada para él.

Hasta que su puta timidez lo deje pasar.

Y ella ya lo había rechazado varias veces a bailar de lo que llevaba la fiesta.

Pero tenía razón en un aspecto, Sakura estaba hermosa y muy segura de sí pero Daidouji parecía querer acaparar a la misma novia

Su vestido blanco entallado de mangas largas, falda que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, adornos de diamante en las orillas cubriendo sus senos pero no dejando nada a la imaginación, puedo jurar que no lleva ropa interior.

Su cabello le caía en cascada y llevaba una pequeña tiara de flores adornadas con perlas y diamantes.

Todo un manjar la mujer.

─… ¡Ven acá heredero mío!

Grita mi padre levantándome de un tirón de la silla para jalarme y pasar su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros. Acompañado de varios empresarios de buen nombre la verdad. Incluido Fujitaka quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

No creí verlos a ellos dos juntos ebrios, divertidos, compartiendo de esto. Siendo que el lunes vamos a tratar los asuntos de las cuentas y exportaciones, las metas que faltan realizar y la situación de que unir y ser más que nada sus siervos no era un tema a discutir.

Por lo menos no para mí.

─ ¡El lunes… de-debes de _impressionarr_ a todos!

Todos vitorean y Eriol apenas se levanta para estar a mi lado y como siempre, dándome ese confort cuando estoy cerca de mi padre, alejándome lo suficiente como para que mi padre apenas pudiera mantenerse en pie.

Es de lo más vergonzoso.

Ahora sé de quién herede lo alcohólico.

─A todos ─ digo para callarlo mientras agacho la mirada para evitar cruzar mirada con alguno y avergonzarme más.

─ ¡Es una bomba en los negocios UNA BOMBA!

─Claro, padre─ digo apenas dándole leves golpes en su hombro izquierdo ─, soy una bomba, disculpa tengo que…

─ ¡Vamos Hien, dejemos que tu hijo se divierta hoy!

Alega Fujitaka quien, ebrio, apenas pudo tomar el brazo de mi padre para llevarlo dentro de la casa, caminar hasta el bar más grande seguramente y seguir ahora con un cigarro o algo así.

─Mira nada más tu padre, fraternizando con el enemigo ─ el tono burlón hace que vuelva a enfadarme dándose cuenta de que ahora lo estoy mirando fijamente para que pueda retractarse y dejar de hablar.

Para hablar de mi familia, solo yo.

─ ¿Qué?

Inquiere aún burlón.

─ ¿Te vas a poner como fosforito otra vez?

Fosforito, así me decían en la universidad, alegaban que era así porque me encendía y me apagaba solito lo cual hasta la fecha no le veo coherencia a su dicho. Ni los fósforos se encienden solos ni yo iba a permitir que me siguiera jodiendo la noche.

Había cometido un error sí, pero no tantos como él para conmigo.

─Déjame en paz por favor ─ pido apenas dejando el vaso al igual que él deja su botella mientras vemos como todos comienzan a levantarse al sonido de la música más ambiental para todos los jóvenes que estaban ahí.

─ ¡Gracias a todos por venir a mi boda!

Interrumpe Touya Kinomoto mientras todos le ponen atención, yo incluido.

─Les pido por favor que se acerquen al centro para un mejor ambiente, a las amigas de mi ahora esposa que busquen a varios empresarios solteros… ¡levanten la mano solteros!

Pide Touya dejándome claro que está completamente ebrio y algunos más ríen a su comentario pero siendo su noche todo se le permite. Varios levantaron la mano, Eriol incluido siendo que era la pareja de Daidouji, seguro que él creía que ella me buscaría y eso.

─… faltan más solteros, vamos… Ichitanabe tú eres soltero así que levanta la mano ─ ordena Touya a un chico de nombre Sato, hijo del dueño de los ferrocarriles transportistas del país.

Creo que compartí alguna clase en la universidad cuando hubo un congreso de jóvenes empresarios.

Se decía que estaba a punto de casarse hasta que en noticia nacional se supo que su prometida se paseaba con la hija de una modelo China, "dejo las pelotas por los globos" mencionó un diario amarillista.

─Eso, así, vayan levantando la mano para que nadie se quede sin pareja… mi prima hermosa y mi hermana están disponibles a la pista y no será aceptado cualquier pedazo de…

Ni en qué momento me moví ni la posición exacta de ella sabía pero tan rápido dijo eso yo me dedique a que mi radar de algo que había en mi estómago y me quemaba, buscara a Sakura a donde fuera que se había metido.

Tome su mano para apenas susurrarle un "¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" y entonces todos se habían quedado en silencio para mi mala suerte. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

─ ¡Perfecto!─ grita Touya mientras ve que su hermana menor se ha puesto más roja que una cereza ─, ahora les voy a pedir que dejen de lado las copas de vino y demás insumos y hagamos de esta fiesta un evento digno de recordar.

La canción Bad things de James Everett era cantada por un chico que seguro habían contratado. Una canción nada conveniente para el momento. Hubiera preferido una canción más lenta pero todos, con el sonido del rock comenzaban sus mejores pasos, y no es que no sepa bailar ni nada de eso, lo hago bastante bien, mi madre gustaba de la música, era buena bailarina y nos enseñó a Fanren y a mí alegando que nunca deberíamos hacer el ridículo quedándonos parados, realmente yo lo estaba haciendo.

─Gracias por…

─Shu…

Le digo mientras veo a mi hermana a unos metros de mí moviendo las caderas como streper. A la novia de Yamasaki sacudiendo su cabello y cadera casi al mismo lugar.

A Daidouji moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, sus piernas, alborotando su cabello. Eriol feliz de estar a su lado.

─Sino sabes bailar no es necesario…

─ ¿Quieres bailar?─ pregunto tomando su cadera con firmeza ─, bailemos entonces.

Comencé a moverme lo suficiente como para que ella comenzara a recordar las ganas que tenia de hacerlo como anoche. Entonces con mis dos manos obligue a que ella se moviera como anoche estaba haciéndolo mientras estaba sentada y lo desconocía por supuesto.

─Muévete como si estuvieras aquí…

Le digo mientras tomo su mano discretamente y la pongo en medio de mi pantalón y luego la suelto para que nadie se dé cuenta de mi indiscreción.

Y no lo dije dos veces porque sus manos comenzaban a subir y bajar acariciándose un par de veces, era observada pero, a quién carajo le importa, lo importante era que notaran que había interés de mi parte para con ella. Este era el ahora o nunca.

Y como dice la canción: Haría cosas muy malas con ella…

"Sakura"

Un par de canciones más tarde él y yo seguíamos bailando, viendo a Tomoyo vernos entre tanto y tanto, a la hermana de él quien no dejaba de sonreírme y yo por supuesto me sonrojaba de verla. Me había visto casi desnuda y se supone que no hay nada entre su hermano y yo.

Olvidando también que soy menor de edad hasta dentro de un par de días.

Comenzó a oscurecer, las luces tipo navideñas iluminando el lugar, otro chico ahora cantando más tenue, same mistake de James Blunt y yo abrazando a Shaoran mientras él me sujetaba de la cintura.

─Y tal vez algún día nos conoceremos y tal vez conversemos y no solo hablaremos… no compres las promesas porque no hay promesas que yo me guarde, y mi reflejo me da problemas así que aquí voy…

Oigo que murmura un par de cosas dejándome helada.

No me había hablado en toda la tarde, ni estado conmigo como supuestamente le pedí, cosa que no me molestaba por supuesto, conozco su situación y eso era pasarme de la raya, no tanto como lo que paso anoche que para él parecía haber quedado en el olvido, seguro porque le había dicho que no era virgen o por cómo había actuado en la limo y lo que me paso… que no sé qué paso.

Suspiro y luego respiro agitadamente alejándome de él para quedar frente a frente. Él nada nervioso me miro ahora no con esos ojos chocolates sino rojos por el reflejo de la luna.

─ ¿Qué?

Él abre más sus ojos como un niño pequeño que intuye se le va a dar un regalo.

Y todos dejan de existir para mí.

─Eso que dijiste…

Sonríe ahora en tono burlón.

─Es la letra de la canción que el chico está cantando… creo que no le pusiste atención, muy mal a tus clases de inglés.

Se burla ahora subiendo un poco más su mano para llegar a mi nuca y acurrucarme en su pecho para seguir con la canción nueva Tears and rain del mismo cantante. Un repertorio que a Nakuru le fascina y que seguro por eso la estábamos bailando.

Esto me ponía la piel de gallina.

─ ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

Pregunto atrevidamente dado que no le estoy viendo a los ojos y noto que nadie nos está mirando y Tomoyo ya estaba bastante entretenida ahora con Yamasaki.

Ni cuenta me di en qué momento se lo había quitado a Chiharu.

─No creo que sea prudente frente a todas estas personas ─ me dice y puedo sentir su pecho subir y bajar al hablar, puedo escuchar su corazón que está acelerado, puedo oler su perfume one million que le había dicho me gustaba, puedo sentir su torso fuerte.

Y aunque me siento decepcionada no puedo decir nada más, él tiene razón.

Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras sigo moviéndome al rito lento que él me sigue llevando y apenas suspiro.

Aleja mi mano de sus hombros para alejarme un poco, deteniendo nuestro vals y se lleva mi mano a sus labios para besar el dorso.

Como si fuera un caballero de la mesa redonda se inclina un poco y vuelve a tomarme en sus brazos ahora mirándonos fijamente mientras seguíamos moviéndonos.

─ ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa con ese vestido?

Me sonrojo y agacho la mirada. Ya me lo había dicho mi hermano, mi padre… mi madre y mis amigas pero nadie que me notara como a Tomoyo.

Es decir, yo la amaba de verla con ese vestido blanco.

¿Quién se ve así de bien con eso tan pegado?

Le quedan los vestidos que a nadie más le van.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y sonrió avergonzada.

─Aunque me gustaría más ver lo que hay dentro de ese vestido… ayer me dejaste… enloquecido ─ dice acercándose hasta mi oreja derecha para susurrarme apenas lo que paso y de verdad, sé lo que paso, lo recuerdo a cada momento pero… no es algo que sea tema de conversación en realidad ─… te mentiría si te dijera que lo que quiero hacer es quitarte esa braga negra con el broche de mariposa al lado… y que quiero pasear mi lengua en tus pechos desnudos… hacerte mía frente a todos, marcar este cuerpo como mío… sólo de pensar eso…

Suspira mientras guía mi mano hasta su miembro por segunda vez en lo que llevábamos de ayer y hoy.

Por supuesto firme y duro como anoche.

Quitándome la respiración.

Entonces él detiene su respiración para alejarse nuevamente.

─ ¿Hay algún lugar para estar solos aquí?

Abro la boca un par de veces pero apenas puedo articular algún sonido lo suficientemente coherente entre tantos "ha-ha jum" y demás estupideces.

─ ¡La siguiente canción me gustaría que la cantaran mi ahora hermana y prima!

Grita de repente Nakuru sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras todos comienzan a aplaudir y Shaoran se aleja lo suficiente como para imitar a los demás.

¿¡Pero qué carajo!?

─Vamos, ya saben qué canción me gusta.

Pide Nakuru quien tenía una copa de vino blanco en sus manos y parecía nada cansada del evento.

Claro que no. Se estaría retocando una y otra vez. La prensa andaba por aquí, no le va a gustar que algún reportero la tome con un rímel corrido o cabello alborotado.

─Adelante ─ me dice él sin dejar de aplaudir junto a los demás mientras veo como Eriol Hiiragizawa se va acercando hasta nosotros.

─Ven hermano, dejemos que estas musas hagan lo suyo y pongamos nuestras sillas en primera fila ─ dice pasando su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de Shaoran.

Apenas creo dije un "ok" cuando vi a Tomoyo subir al escenario saludando como diva.

─Buenas noches señoras y señores, prensa bienvenidos, empresarios y hombres de honor que hoy nos acompañan ─ comienza a decir Tomoyo como toda una dama de sociedad mientras ve como un joven acomoda el piano blanco de mi madre sin la autorización de ella.

Ese piano se lo había regalado el abuelo Masaki.

Ese piano había sido lo último que su difunta madre había tocado.

Ese piano era intocable.

Abro los ojos como platos cuando veo a Tomoyo agradecer al chico con una de esas sonrisas que acostumbra hacerle a los chicos para que hagan lo que ella quiera y luego veo a mi madre quien aplaude con las personas pero su mirada es seca, preocupada, enojada, angustiada y desorientada.

─Tengo el grato honor de poder presentar a mi prima Sakura, hermana del novio, quien cantara una de las canciones favoritas de la familia, lo siento Nakuru, pero está canción esta mejor trabajada y la voz de mi prima aunque es nueva es refrescante y bella como ella.

Suspira.

¿Pero qué carajo?

Todos parecen callados.

Comienzan a murmurar. Mi hermano mira a mi madre quien apenas niega al no comprender, Nakuru procura no apretar su copa tan fuerte para romperla, mi padre más erguido y sobrio de un segundo a otro al lado de Hien Li quien se queda helado como los demás seguro de no comprender los problemas familiares.

─ ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Sakura Kinomoto!

Obviamente todos menos mi familia aplauden felices, llenos de sonrisas y de no entender nada de mi familia.

Mis amigas comienzan a murmurar pero no hacen nada para evitar este desastre. Tomoyo sabe lo que me pasa cuando veo a tanta gente… no podre con mis nervios y la canción saldrá fatal.

Aunque seguro eso es lo que ella quiere, poder ser la salvadora de la melodía cualquiera que vaya a cantar.

No creo que me lo haga con On melancholy hill. Esa canción hasta ella sabe que es prohibida.

Entonces el sonido de la música me congela porque ella optó por esa canción. Mi hermano abre los ojos como platos y parece tragar pesado.

Abro mis ojos y todos comienzan a parecer disfrutar de la situación que por supuesto desconocen.

"_Vamos Sakura, canta para mí…"_

"… _interpretada por ti es una luz en mi camino"_

"_Quisiera morir y tal vez darme cuenta que en muerte despierto y todo fue un sueño_"

Escucho palabras en mi cabeza como si volviera a enloquecer… palabras de mi madre… palabras de mi padre… mi propia voz al intentar quitarme la vida y despertar una y otra vez en hospitales.

─Canta ─ leo los labios de Tomoyo quien me sonríe victoriosa.

Y el piano hace su trabajo.

_Up on Melancholy Hill  
There's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day of another dream_

Y puedo ver a mi madre partirse en mil al escucharme.

_Well, you can't get what you want, but you can get me  
So let's set up and see  
Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me, when you're close to me_

Y puedo ver a mi hermano posar sus manos en los hombros de mi madre quien más angustiada con los ojos vidriosos sólo puede asentir apretando sus labios.

Y entonces estúpidamente dejo de cantar…

Tomoyo: _So call in the submarine  
Round the world we'll go  
Does anybody know  
If we're looking out on the day of another dream_

Canta Tomoyo hermosamente al lado del piano quebrando mi voz.

Y entonces los ojos de mi madre sacan un par de lágrimas.

Todos igual de anonadados que yo.

Tomoyo y Sakura:_ If you can't get what you want  
Then you come with me_

_Up on the melancholy hill  
Sits a manatee  
Just looking out for the day  
When you're close to me, when you're close to me_

Y vuelvo a dejar de cantar mientras la veo a ella totalmente concentrada.

Tomoyo sabía lo que esa canción significa para mí.

Y entonces entre lágrimas permito que sonido del piano me lleve a cuando tenía quince años… vagos recuerdos después de lo de Tomoyo, después de haber perdido mi virginidad con una persona desconocida.

_When you're close to me _

Y sólo hay flash back en mi ser… pastillas, gritos, marcas en mis manos… habitaciones de hospital, pocas comidas y vómitos seguidos tras cada bocado.

_When you're close to me_

Entonces bajo las escaleras después de quedarme un par de segundos ahí parada, sin decir nada, sin parpadear, mirando a la nada mientras todos me miraban y dudaban entre aplaudir o no.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salen de mis ojos y entonces parpadeo para seguir bajando las escaleras y Tomoyo comienza a aplaudir como si nada. Orgullosa como siempre.

─ ¿Qué es de una fiesta sin los dramas familiares?

Escucho decir a Hiiragizawa mientras camino a zancadas dentro de la casa esta vez sin importarme que Tomoyo se sienta ofendida por mi comportamiento, por lo que acababa de hacer pero ella había jodido el momento que bien pudo ser simplemente un ridículo blando en donde todos podían aplaudir.

Pero vaya que aplaudieron, todos y cada uno de los que no estaban al tanto de alguna situación familiar.

Y Tomoyo como siempre volvía a la cima como si nada hubiera pasado.

─ ¡Sakura…!

Grita mi hermano dejando a mi madre y a su esposa.

─ ¡Sakura ven por favor!

Grita ahora Chiharu siendo seguida por Naoko y Rika quienes no dejan de mirar hacia atrás y yo continúo mi camino en dirección a las escaleras de servicio en la amplia cocina donde estaba la servidumbre aun preparando algunos aperitivos.

─ ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!

Escucho que gritan varias voces pero estoy lo suficientemente alejada de todos como para que ellos desconozcan que estoy en unas malditas escaleras que dan a unas pequeñas recamaras de servicio que mi abuelo tenia para sus empleados.

La casa es grande, nadie podría encontrarme tan fácil.

Y me importa una mierda que se piense que soy inmadura que soy una niña berrinchuda o consentida como en alguna ocasión oí decir a Shaoran.

La música seguía, podía escuchar que le pedían a Tomoyo seguir cantando.

Podía escuchar la ahora canción _Perfume_ que tan de moda la estaba poniendo en el Pink palace.

Canción que extrañamente hace un par de días cuando ella la estaba practicando se había puesto a llorar.

Pero esa canción la tenía tan memorizada de ella que parecía llegarme.

Camine hasta un largo pasillo donde sentía mi respiración entre cortarse, recuerdo que de niña, mi hermano y sus amigos nos trajeron aquí a Tomoyo y a mí a los nueve años.

Hay varias armaduras del siglo catorce por lo que me había dicho que a las doce se podían mover… cuando el reloj de la torre marcaba la hora en punto. Y que el fantasma de un antepasado caminaba por una habitación muy lejos a la que nadie había podido llegar, según mi hermano eso era un secreto de familia.

… "_Cuando el reloj de la torre del sur marca las doce, se ilumina la habitación que se suponía vacía… un hombre con sombrero negro de copa y negra capa se pasea, nadie en el pasillo, nadie puede salir y camina dejando huecos en sus pisadas"… _

─Sakura…

─ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grito tan fuerte que me siento desfallecer.

"Shaoran"

Se aprieta tan fuerte a mi pecho temblando como si hubiera visto al mismo Diablo, pálida y fría por completo mientras seguía gritando a sepa dios qué persona mientras negaba y se encogía cada vez más.

La vi correr apenas pude perseguirla sin que su hermano, su madre y sus amigas lo notaran. De suerte Tomoyo seguía cantando tan fuerte acaparando toda la atención que nadie más notó que era un "drama familiar" como dijo Eriol y que bien pudo interpretarse como un problema de timidez.

─_Ya me imaginaba que en una casa, con dramas de este tipo vendrían tarde o temprano. _

─_Y como siempre tú gustoso de poderte divertir de la desgracia ajena. _

Él se quedó callado en cuanto me levante.

─_Shaoran. Yo te tengo ley, siempre te la he tenido, y te daré un consejo para que sigas con tu plan y no jodas la vida a la que estás tan acostumbrado, principalmente por tus hermanas: no vayas en contra de la tarea que te encomendaron, cuando un hombre está enamorado sólo ve por los ojos de la mujer que quiere. _

Dicho esto… seguí estúpidamente a Sakura.

Nadie hizo un comentario al respecto hasta que vi a una joven anciana que parecía trabajaba para los Kinomoto pero no llevaba puesto un uniforme de pertenecer a un negocio de banquetes ni nada por el estilo.

La mujer discretamente señalo en dirección a la cocina que al entrar otras más señoritas con uniforme señalaron una puertecita con cara de no entender la situación.

Un simple: "no digan nada".

Y ellas asintieron tan rápido que abrí la puerta para entrar y caminar por un angosto pasillo, bajar unas escaleras que me llevaron a un pasillo aún más largo que el anterior con una larga alfombra roja, varios retratos de familiares del pasado, armaduras de años pasados de samurái y velas a su alrededor todas consumidas por el tiempo.

Ni una luz. Lo único que iluminaba el pasillo era una enorme ventana del tamaño de la pared que dejaba ver la luz y una torre de reloj que parecía descompuesta pues no dejaba de sonar y sonar o es que tal vez ya eran las doce en punto de la noche.

Las doce y la hora del drama por supuesto.

─Hey…

Trato de sacudir a Sakura pero ella sigue enroscada a mí dejando escapar sus lágrimas mientras sigue y sigue fría como hielo. No puedo quitarme el frac porque ella no me lo permite así que solo subo y bajo mis manos en rápidos movimientos para que ella entrara en calor por lo menos en los brazos.

─Oye…

─… te lo juro, te lo juro que no quería perturbarte ancestro…

─Sakura… oye…

─… y mi hermano se comió hace ocho años aquella galleta en el tocador, la quise comer pero no lo hice… te daré el alma de quien quieras pero déjame ir… no te aparezcas por favor no te aparezcas…

─ ¡Sakura, carajo soy yo!

Grito alejándola lo suficiente sujetándola con fuerza de los hombros, sacudiéndola para hacerla entrar en razón y me mirara una vez terminaba su letanía.

─Reacciona ─ digo tomando su rostro para que me mirase pero estaba tan confundida, sus ojos tan vidriosos y tan pálida que vi sus labios blancos y secos.

Sonreí, estaba asustada, eso le pasaba, seguro le tenía miedo a la oscuridad como niña chiquita.

─Sha-Shaoran…

Asiento mientras me quito el frac para ponérselo encima de los hombros trayéndola a la realidad y dejándola fuera de sus fantasías.

─Que escenas de lucha de poderes de ustedes dos he…

Me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar reírme de ella.

Suspira, creo que ésta regresando en sí.

Inhala y exhala mirando abajo, arriba como esperando una intervención divina.

─No fue una lucha de poderes ─ demanda ahora mirando el lugar que le había aterrado segundos atrás.

Ahora estaba tomando la misma actitud de cuando la conocí, distante y reservada.

─Y terminantemente tú no tienes el derecho de opinar de lo que no conoces, será mejor que te retires.

Extrañamente me gustaba.

─De acuerdo ─ digo metiendo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón ─. Aunque opino que tú cantaste mejor…

Ella suspira.

─On melancholy hill, es mi canción favorita…

─Ya me lo habías dicho… ─ dice rápidamente caminando hasta la amplia ventana.

Extrañamente habíamos bajado y creo que estamos más arriba.

Cómo, ni yo lo sé.

Ella vuelve a suspirar.

─No bajamos, esta parte está inclinada, da ese efecto de bajar las escaleras pero sigues en el mismo piso… crearon ese efecto porque a mí abuelo le gustaba meterse en la arquitectura de la casa.

Apenas puedo emitir un simple "ho" cuando ella sigue viendo el reloj.

─Es una casa antigua.

Digo caminando hasta donde ella ha caminado pero parece más distante.

─No quiero parecer atrevido ─ comienzo mientras la veo mirar directo al reloj ─, lo que paso afuera parece que nadie más que tus seres cercanos conocen, y sé que te conozco de poco y de nada…

─No quiero hablar de eso ─ dice Sakura abriendo la puerta del lado izquierdo.

Parece que este pasillo es algo así como la recamara de la servidumbre; hay una cama individual, mesitas de noche a los costados, un tocador, un teléfono de cable y un closet no muy grande dotado de apenas unos cuantos uniformes para el trabajo doméstico.

─Hace muchos años que nadie vive aquí ─ dice Sakura entrando de lleno a la habitación mientras yo comenzaba a seguirla.

Cerrando tras de ella con seguro por si alguien se atrevía a entrar. No espero nada esta noche, ella parece querer estar sola y yo quiero darle ese placer de no molestarla, incluso si me pide retirarme lo haría gustoso.

─Hay tantos recuerdos en estas paredes… ─ comienza a decir mirando de un lado a otro en señal melancólica mientras afuera todos parecen seguir la fiesta, mientras todos gritan que el ramo debe ser arrojado y que probablemente en un par de horas los novios partirían a nada más y nada menos que Paris para su luna de miel.

Un Kinomoto menos era buena señal para mí.

Más que nada el lunes que tendríamos esa junta cansada.

Ésta vez todos estarían ahí.

─Amaba esta casa, por eso es que nos fuimos.

Dice sentándose al filo de la cama poniendo su mano en ella indicándome que me sentara a su lado.

─ ¿Por qué te gustaba se fueron?

Niega sonriendo tristemente.

─Aquí murió mi abuelo… aquí lo enterraron, sus cenizas ─ se encoje los hombros restándole importancia ─, aquí estuvimos cuando se dio la noticia de la muerte de la hermana de mi madre… y otras cosas.

Asiento al darme cuenta que estaba entrando a un terreno totalmente peligroso y que era mejor no meterme en eso.

Ya para que yo me sintiera incomodo era bastante.

─Quise olvidarme de todo haciendo lo que vi… un mal ejemplo…

¿Estaría hablando de su virginidad?

Agacho la mirada y asiento como si pudiera comprenderla, aunque no concia del todo la situación sentía poder entenderla.

─Lo que hice estuvo mal…

Dice ahora sollozando mientras por primera vez permite que yo vea esas lágrimas caer tristemente de sus ojos.

Me pone triste y furioso al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿Quieres olvidarte de todos?

Pregunto tratando de no sonar atrevido. Por supuesto ella me mira con los ojos rojos, hinchados de tanto retener el llanto, de la vergüenza supongo también. Abre esos hermosos ojos verdes como platos y yo lo único que puedo es mirar sus labios rojos.

Me acerco para besarla suavemente mientras alguna que otra canción de cuna del momento en que todos comienzan a bailar románticamente me llega a los oídos.

El frac se queda en el suelo igual que el chaleco, mi corbata, los primeros botones de mi camisa caen lentamente… su vestido que tiene unos broches en su costado izquierdo poco a poco los voy dejando caer.

Y tal cual yo lo pensaba no usaba brasier, sus pechos redondos y firmes, esa braga estilo hilo con el adorno de una mariposa en negro.

Me agacho poco a poco para tomar los hilos de esa braga sensual y lo voy bajando lentamente, besando su vientre, su cadera, sus muslos que anoche ya se habían acostumbrado a mi tacto.

La escucho suspirar.

Le quito esas zapatillas de punta y me sobrepongo a quedar frente a ella.

Que poco a poco va desabrochando los botones restantes, bajando la camisa mientras toca mis brazos, mi espalda, desabrocha con cuidado el cinturón del pantalón, baja el cierre y el botón dejando que todo caiga como si no importara.

Yo mismo me quito el bóxer que llevo para estar en iguales condiciones.

Ella se acuesta en la cama y me mira no confundida, no excitada, no preocupada… su mirada es diferente, no mira mi cuerpo, no mira si quiera el suyo simplemente me mira, me observa.

Alza la mano esperando que yo la tome y me recueste con ella y todo iba bien hasta que… tiene diecisiete años.

Ella es menor de edad aquí y en china y cualquier otro continente.

Yo tengo veintitrés años.

No es la edad del siglo pero son seis años de diferencia y aunque no estoy viejo ni nada por el estilo las etapas de crecimiento fueron totalmente distintos, a su edad yo ya me había metido con varias personas, cuando yo tuve quince ella era nada, nada a lo que es ahora.

Esto no se hace, esto está mal.

─No puedo ─ digo sentándome al filo de la cama pasando una mano por mi cabello ─. Lo siento.

Suspiro, respiro, inhalo y exhalo de la frustración, del estrés, del enojo y la decepción de actuar como un completo imbécil y un patán que no vale la pena en absoluto.

Perdió su virginidad vaya uno a saber si con un imbécil, aunque dudo que uno como yo no.

Veo como agacha su cabeza en señal de derrota, si supiera que el mal parido soy yo no estaría poniendo esa cara de decepción.

─… puedes… puedes intentar…

Pide tocando mi hombro derecho mientras yo apenas me volteo un poco para mirarla. Debe estar de broma.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me giro un poco para poder besarla y recostarla en la cama y yo con ella.

Mis labios con los suyos… mis manos acariciando pechos, acariciando estómago, acariciando su rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

"Sakura"

Se encima en mí mientras sus manos delicadamente acarician mi cuello, mis hombros y garganta como si ya conociera mi cuerpo de tiempo. Sus besos apasionados sacarme suspiros al igual que él.

Sentir poco a poco su boca bajar a mi garganta, mi pecho, mis senos, morder delicadamente mis pezones.

Sus manos llegar hasta mi intimidad para jugar con mi clítoris con su dedo índice y anular.

─… No…

Logro apenas decir mientras él vuelve a besarme pero lo único que consigo es que él sonría mientras nos besamos de forma burlona.

─ ¿Segura?

Me pregunta con el mismo tono mientras sigue jugando con mi intimidad.

Es como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho anteriormente.

Como si mi cuerpo le perteneciera, como si ya lo conociera y no tuviera que pedir permiso para más. Podríamos estar horas y horas haciendo eso y no cansarnos.

Ambos contuvimos la respiración, los ojos de Sakura apenas podían verme, subía y bajaba su mirada de forma inquietante, dudosa tal vez.

─ ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella apenas me miro un momento después de eso y su pecho subió y bajo varios segundos después.

─No…

Respondió temerosa temblando mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

La recosté en la cama mientras apenas pude encimarme lo suficiente como para apoyar los brazos en la cama y parte de las almohadas, permitiendo que ella sintiera mi respiración, mi palpitar, mi cuerpo. Comenzaba a entumecerme pero eso no me importaba realmente.

─Permíteme entonces saber que no tienes miedo.

─Parece que tú también tienes miedo.

Responde ella acariciando mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, por mi frente, las mejillas, mi nariz y mis labios. Los flecos de mi cabello le rosaban la frente y seguro le causaba cosquillas pero parecía que eso a ella no le importaba.

Ella ya estaba desnuda pero no me había puesto a pensar en morbosamente mirar su cuerpo, simplemente me parecía demasiado perfecta esa mirada tan tierna y tan verde que me daba que… me ponía nervioso. Acaricie su cabello sin percatarme antes que tenía un broche de plata con diamantes incrustados con una D de inicial.

Entonces, lo siguiente que Sakura hizo fue morder mi labio inferior mientras yo apretaba aquel broche con algo de fuerza pero no me lastimaba.

Me gusta mucho apostar cuando voy algún bar o una cantina de mala fama, esto era más o menos como un juego de cartas. Ella no permitía que yo pudiera adivinar lo siguiente que fuera hacer y yo no dejaba que ella pensara que lo próximo que haría sería realmente jugar con sus sentimientos para quedarme con su fortuna.

Entonces, como el mismo juego de las cartas paso exactamente lo que suponía. Nadie sabe que cartas tiene el otro pero de antemano se sabe que hay un premio de por medio.

En este caso… en el juego de besos apasionados que Sakura y yo comenzamos ninguno de los dos quería dar el brazo a torcer para ceder a lo próximo, esa era su carta a jugar, volverme loco y parecía dispuesta a ganar.

Entonces, sin aire en mis pulmones y maldiciendo por ceder ante su juego de seducción, pongo mi mano entre sus piernas para acariciar su intimidad de la forma más suave que puedo dar.

"Sakura"

El pasado tiene la mala costumbre de cobrarnos todas y cada una de las faltas que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas. Se asoma como ladrón en las noches, te ahoga como el mar y aunque quieras pretender que no existe el muy hijo de perra te recuerda quien eres cuando te ves al espejo.

Acarrea consecuencias, es permanente, no se esfuma. Y aunque quise evitar mi pasado intentando muchas estupideces… justo hoy, se le ocurre aparecerse en los ojos de un hombre al que creí jamás poder gustarle.

─… No soy virgen ─ le recuerdo mientras él deja de besarme el cuello.

Ahí viene a cobrarme la factura el maldito pasado.

─Eso ya lo sé ─ me dice acariciando mi rostro para luego depositar un beso en mi frente ─. Yo tampoco ─ dice soltando una risa y yo también.

Creo que yo nunca había soltado una risa con él, le sonrío y todo pero no así.

─Yo perdí mi virginidad con una prostituta.

─ ¿Por qué me dices eso?

─Porque no soy nadie para juzgarte por la decisión que hayas tomado… a tu corta edad.

─Yo estuve a punto de suicidarme después de eso.

Entonces su corazón parece detenerse.

Si quería tener algo conmigo debía como mínimo debía saber dos de los tres secretos que había en mi ser.

Que fui una adicta al medicamento y que soy una suicida.

─A la mierda con tus prejuicios…

Me dice acercándose para sellar por fin el beso que tanto había esperado.

Entonces como Cristo ata mis manos con las suyas arriba de mi cabeza, con su mano abría mis piernas poco a poco.

─Si te duele, dímelo.

Dice como último entrando en mi cuerpo.

De un tirón comienza a moverse lentamente, un vaivén perfecto soltando mis manos para ahora acariciar mis hombros mientras comienza a besar mi cuello. Coloca su mano en mi nuca alzándome para profundizar el beso. Me dolía, me dolía mucho aun cuando yo no fuera más una maldita virgen.

Me ardía… sentía como algo dentro de mí se resquebrajaba.

Quise gritar pero lo único que pude hacer es contener eso sacando un gemido que jamás creí que se podría sacar en una situación así.

─Increíble.

Dice acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano alejándose un poco, tratando de mirarme pero yo tenía los ojos entrecerrados al igual que los de él.

El dolor se fue calmando poco a poco entre que mi cuerpo, por el gusto, comenzaba a entumirse, tal vez por su peso ya que estaba moviéndose de adelante atrás un par de veces más, sentía que quería moverse más rápido pero creo que sacaba a momentos algún quejido y no gemido.

Su mano recorre el camino largo de mis hombros, mi brazo, mi vientre y las piernas para sujetar mi rodilla y llevarla al muslo para sujetarlo con fuerza, adentrándose a mí ser con mayor intensidad.

Escucharlo gemir… bueno, era un manjar.

Y si el dolor había sido participe al principio… el hormigueo, los calambres de gusto en mi intimidad comenzaban a volverme loca y seguir mordiendo mi labio inferior… no era prudente para mí. Debía sacarlo.

Trate de incorporarme y creí que él no lo permitiría pero con su otra mano me tomo de la cintura sin dejar de penetrarme. Dejándome ahora de rodillas quitando su mano de la rodilla que tenía en su poder. Ahora moviéndome de arriba abajo mientras él me abrazaba de la cintura y cadera yo me sostenía de sus hombros y cuello.

Ambos, comenzamos a gemir.

Mi piel hervía de placer, sudaba sí, pero así como la humedad de mi cuerpo llegaba junto con la de él se evaporaba al segundo siguiente.

Arqueé mi cuerpo sin pensarlo, sujetándome de su nuca con la mano derecha y tirando de su cabello con la izquierda.

Una de sus manos me soltó para pasearse por mis pechos y garganta. Sintiendo como mis pezones duros alimentaban su boca y sus dedos a la vez.

─Así…

Gemí sin pensar sintiéndome avergonzada al segundo siguiente.

Volví a reincorporarme siguiendo en la misma posición, yo de rodillas igual que él. Él ayudándome a moverme de arriba abajo ahora más rápido, más fuerte, más lento, más suave.

Él gemía.

─Más…

Dice él apretándome con fuerza.

─Así… ─ dice ahora tirando de mi cabello para atrás dándole el permiso suficiente a mi cuello y ser besado por él.

Hacia más calor, había más gemidos y la música de afuera seguía como si nada. Lo abrace con fuerza como si tuviera miedo a que nos encontraran y nos separaran, como si mi vida, mi cordura y lo que conlleva desaparecieran con él.

Mis demonios, rasgando mis entrañas pedían ser expulsados mediante un poder más fuerte que hasta ahora nadie había podido sacar.

─Más rápido por favor… ─ pide tomando mi cadera con fuerza para moverme de arriba abajo con una fuerza desconocida, viendo mis pechos golpear su cuello.

En otras circunstancias, con la fuerza, me dolerían.

─ ¿Te gusta?

Asiento pero no puedo decir ni pensar palabra alguna.

─ ¿Terminaste?... ─ pregunta preocupado ─… ¿puedo terminar?...

No sé a qué se refería realmente pero yo sentía como mi interior se humedecía más y más.

Y el cielo se desmoronó. Yo estaba flotando. Lo seguía abrazando.

Pero flotaba que era lo importante.

Ahora mi cuerpo le pertenecía a él y nada más, en la posición que estábamos, tan unidos, el espejo que estaba en el tocador dejándome ver el espectáculo.

No sabía dónde iniciaba mi cuerpo y dónde terminaba el de él.

Era como si fuera otra persona pero era yo.

Poco a poco me deje caer en la cama mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo, descansando su cabeza en mis pechos de la manera más natural sin morbosidades. Su respiración poco a poco fue cesando, tranquila, mansa como el agua.

─Volvemos a la fiesta, Amamiya─ dice poniéndose el broche en la cabeza como si de una flor se tratara y por segunda vez, reí.

Hubiera podido decirle que no, que repitiéramos pero entonces él se separa de mí y se sentó a mi lado para tomar la manta que sin fijarme, habíamos tirado al suelo.

Él no dice nada pero se queda inmóvil.

─Dijiste que no eras virgen…

─No lo soy─ digo poniéndome de lado para mirarlo y ver la manta que tenía en sus manos.

─Mira ─ dice mostrándome una pequeña mancha roja de sangre.

Entonces abro los ojos como platos incorporándome rápidamente a su lado, de rodillas mientras le arrebato el pedazo de tela blanco para analizarla como si fuera mentira.

Pero si yo… me acuerdo… incluso estuve dispuesta a… recibí dinero para comprar un medicamento ilegal en el país. Y yo no tenía dinero para ello.

Todo paso tan rápido que.

─Pero…

─Tal vez la persona con la que creíste haberlo hecho no supo…─ suspiro ─. A veces pasa que tu primera vez no se rompe el himen por completo, supongo que esta es tu segunda vez.

Asiento rápidamente tratando de no querer indagar más en mi propio tema.

─Estaba… eso no importa.

Suspiro.

Él me mira extendiendo la sabana sobre mi cuerpo y luego él entra para tomarme en sus brazos, abrazarme, dejándome embriagar por el olor a one million, a tabaco, brandy y vino tinto.

Mi aroma frutal también estaba en su cuello.

Sonrío.

Me muerdo el labio inferior pero entonces dejo de pensar.

─Sería de locos decir que: siento algo muy fuerte por ti.

The Melancholy Drama Queen.

_Hay tanto que decir, tan poco tiempo y tantos problemas. _

_¿Qué decir?, ni siquiera yo lo sé sin tener que mencionar alguna indiscreción a todo esto. Primero que… he decidido darles un poco de melodrama en esto: a partir del siguiente no sólo serán P.O.V. de Sakura y Shaoran, esta vez hablara: Eriol, Nakuru y tal vez Touya comente un poco. _

_Eso es decir demasiado. _

_Sigamos. Sakura y Shaoran bailando, Sakura y Shaoran hablando, Sakura y Shaoran haciendo el amor, mis vidos tan tiernos. Los ame realmente._

_Ahora la canción de Gorillaz, una de las canciones madre de esta loca historia, es interpretada por un cover de una chica que buscando canciones en Youtube encontré y me dice: Es Sakura quien canta. __【__Lizz__】__On Melancholy Hill__【__Gorillaz__】__busquenla así y la podrán escuchar. Es una voz como de película si puedo presumir de la chica. _

_Tomoyo la ha cantado también cuando no le correspondía y eso me enojo mucho luego la situación de su madre llorando en plena boda y que los castaños no están del todo juntos en el evento pero ha sido compensado con la sensualidad y que a todas nos quitó la respiración como tal. _

_Otra cosa importante, Eriol tan tranquilo cuando ni el propio Shaoran sabe por qué esta tan interesado en Tomoyo… ¿habrá una historia que nadie más que esos dos conocen?_

_Algo no tan importante pero que me puede dejar tan feliz es… esa pequeña historia de terror que Sakura recuerda, es nada más y nada menos que de Candy Candy, cuando ella es pequeña y Anthony junto a sus primos le cuentan la historia del reloj de la torre del sur. La puse porque yo crecí con este anime, con esa historia y me trae un recuerdo muy bonito de mi niñez aparte de mi bruja favorita._

_En fin, tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo. Algo importante que quería consultar con todas mis bellezas melancólicas, disculpen si las llamo así pero de verdad aprecio a todas por sus comentarios e interactuar conmigo. Pero bueno, hay una historia, bueno dos, que serán publicadas dentro de poco, tengo que ver cual subo primero porque no me gusta dejar inconclusas las historias, y uno de los temas que manejare serán las relaciones Poliamorosas, quisiera saber si tienen algún tipo de inconveniente con esos temas, a nadie se le va a forzar a pensar como uno y lo que es respetable para mi puede que a otras personas ofenda y nunca haría algo así. _

_El poliamor es algo que yo veo a diario con unos amigos que mantienen una relación que me ha inspirado. Espero y sea bienvenida pero para ello quiero saber que opinan del tema. _

_Algunas respuestas de capítulos anteriores están en mi profile, todas han tenido su agradecimiento pero quisiera ponerlo directamente aquí principalmente porque todas han interactuado conmigo. Y bueno quien tiene una cuenta dentro fanfiction me es más fácil contestar, que si no las pongo aquí seguro me verán en su bandeja. _

Adicta al drama: gracias nena por todos tus comentarios uno por uno… al hilo y sorpresa que al siguiente día llega el siete.

Kilala: hay tantas incógnitas rodando por todos los alrededores de Tomoeda que ni cómo ayudar a los dos castaños. No desesperes que vienen cosas más emocionantes.

Caramelito: me quito el sombrero ante tu gratitud.

Roxelanali: y el "camasexo" ha llegado, espero te haya gustado como quedo, a mí me costó mucho trabajo llevarlos a la cama.

CarGian: Tres cosas importantes para ti: hay locura de por medio, hay chismes, hay secretos. Y todas tus preguntas se irán resolviendo poco a poco.

Moon86: Thank you to!

Arriety: Gracias principalmente por tu apoyo, estúpidamente creí haber escrito en capítulos anteriores que en mi perfil es como contestaría a todas, después me di cuenta que en realidad había arreglado tanto el capítulo 3 que entre borraba y agregaba que lo más importante que son ustedes fue lo que quite por mi pendejez.

Te ofrezco una sincera disculpa dado que tú has leído casi desde los inicios por lo que no me quedan palabras para darte las gracias, en la parte de arriba incluso verás que tengo tu nombre. Procuro siempre contestar y si no lo hago no es por falta de tiempo o no tomarlas en cuenta sino que normalmente subo los capítulos cuando tengo hora libre. Lo hice en el capítulo 6 porque pienso agradecerles de esa manera porque de verdad, he sufrido mucho de ver como chicas que tienen buenas historias tienen un comentario por capitulo, a veces a ese 1 le quieres gritar el tremendo gracias pero en mi caso creo que no fue buena idea hacerlo, acepto mi error y aunque no lo puedo justificar arreglare eso para que todas sepan que las leo, que me interesan y que aquí está un pedacito de mí. Claro que a las que tienen un usuario me es más fácil contestar.

Continuemos. Le has dado en el clavo con Shaoran, claro que se hizo el ofendido porque me parece ya le ha tomado la medida a Sakura quien al no tener la atención jamás se le mueve el piso al tener toda la atención de una sola persona.

Eriol, creo que ya había comentado, si es que otra vez no la cague con eso, que él así como Tomoyo, Nakuru y el mismo Touya tienen mucho que decir, esto que dijo nuestro Británico, no es nada, nada a comparación de lo que viene más adelante. Créeme, este hombre tiene muchas sorpresas y deja a Shaoran peor de lo que ya estaba. Claro que tiene vida tan alocada que cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo, es tan listo que puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana créeme, esto es nada a lo que viene.

Sakura... es inocente, es madura y no lo es al mismo tiempo, no es tonta o quiere hacerse la tonta, ha visto tanto que cree que lo mejor es hacerse que la virgen le habla lo cual lleva a que muchas se desesperen y más al ver que Shaoran con la edad que tiene sea tan malditamente inmaduro por que sí, mucho que lo ame, lo es y mira que amo a mi castaño con el alma.

Veremos que sigue, investiguemos a fondo porque te puedo asegurar que esos hilitos que parecen atados y no tienen ni ton ni son hay algo ahí, alguien tiene que quitar cada nudo y tanto puede ser Sakura, como puede ser Shaoran como no pueden ser ninguno de los dos.

Contestando a tu siguiente comentario, sepa Dios que paso con Fanfiction, me llegaban sus comentarios claro pero nunca se publicaron hasta después de un rato... quién sabe por qué, tal vez algún error de la red de la página pero aquí las veré primero Dios. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos pronto nena!

Sslove: Creeme nena, que la necesidad de ahorcar a todos me da a mí, a vece apago la lap porque simplemente me desesperan pero me doy cuenta de que son ideas de mi cabeza y se me pasa jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario siempre tan lindo y esperado.

Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26: De verdad me gustaría contestarte tanto a tas cosas pero no puedo hacerlo porque perdería todo sentido alertarte de todo esto. Sigue con tus ideas y especulaciones porque sin lugar a duda le has dado al clavo en no solo una sino dos cosas. Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte nena. Ho sí, Meiling va a llegar y no tienes idea de cómo. Ahora con lo que mencionas del tonto de Shaoran y si está o no enamorado o sólo se trata de dinero, creo que ha pasado tantas cosas y ha vivido en un mundo de mentiras que al parecer lo que siente son sentimientos que no le enseñaron a controlar. Lo mismo para con Sakura, la interacción tan escasa que tiene con su padre, bueno, es de esperarse pero no hay que adelantarnos, aún sabemos que puede pasar en esa relación padre hija.

Y por favor cuando escribas tu historia, que te agradezco que menciones que te inspiro, me dan ganas de llorar, bueno, pues me mandes la liga para poder leer algo escrito por ti.

Sadness: Hay nena, los hilos los manejan todos, quien tiene el carrete, esa es otra historia.

LoveScoroseandRomione: como deje a Sakura así en el capítulo 6?, bueno eso ya quedo atrás.

Hasta luego bellezas y que el drama continúe.


	9. Jaula de oro

Capítulo 9.- Jaula de oro.

"Shaoran"

Acostados dejando que la luz de la luna bañara nuestros cuerpos desnudos, ella abrazándome haciéndome sentir seguro y segura a ella también de alguna manera, estúpida o burda pero era el momento.

Como si nadie más que nosotros estuviera vivo.

Estúpidos pensamientos de una mente perturbada pero después de tanto tiempo en un psiquiátrico, no me refiero a una clínica, no, nada de eso; para mí el psiquiátrico era toda esa sociedad en la que yo me desenvolvía.

Pero así es el dinero: transforma, mata, hechiza.

El dinero hace que la gente mate se vuelva loca o te conviertan en una puta de sociedad.

Suspire al verla cerrar sus ojos mientras trazaba figuras sin forma en mi estómago y pecho.

Tan perfecta y tan inocente encerrada en una jaula de oro igual que yo.

Quise reír sólo de pensar en todas las tonterías que pasaban por mi mente pero todas esas cosas eran ciertas.

Vivo como rey pero me quema y me pesa la corona.

─Esto que paso… ¿va a cambiar algo?

Pregunta y entonces suspiro después de mucho.

¿Cambiar?, ni siquiera tenía la puta idea de lo que iba a pasar conmigo, mucho menos con ella.

Cualquiera pensaría que me arrepiento pero no, lo volvería hacer todo tal cual.

Porque siendo poco el tiempo la he aprendido a conocer.

Vuelvo a suspirar.

Me muerdo el labio inferior acomodándome un poco, bajándome para quedar frente a frente con ella.

─No sé ─ digo tomando su mentón delicado, fino y suave ─, me gustaría decirte tantas cosas.

Ella suspira haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillen más que de costumbre.

─Pero cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en mi contra ─ digo finalmente aunque luego cierro los ojos con fuerza, si ella ya estaba descubriendo que esto lo hacía por mi familia, con esas palabras tendría su respuesta.

Le beso la frente.

─Es la primera vez que hago el amor ─ suelto.

Y no era mentira, yo cojo, eso hago.

Las beso de arriba abajo, como con Tomoyo Daidouji.

Como con muchas otras.

Las hago mías, tomo lo que me ofrecen y luego se van.

Disfruto sí, como cualquier ser humano pero no me entrego. Beso en la boca pero no beso el alma como con Sakura Kinomoto. No miro a los ojos como lo hago con ella.

Como lo hice con ella.

─Cuando me miras… pareces molesto, triste, fastidiado.

Dice por fin agachando la mirada para volver acariciar mi pecho.

Claro que lo sabía, no es tonta, nunca lo ha sido no podía serlo ahora.

Es opacada por la envidia de su prima, por la soberbia de su cuñada y enjaulada por las mentiras de su familia pero no es tonta. Es más mentirosa que cualquiera de ellos.

Lo sé, ella no puede engañar a un mentiroso.

Toda su vida ha sido una colina de melancolía igual que la mía.

Llenos de mentiras y demás infamias.

─La elecciones que he tomado me han hecho una persona muy cruel, Sakura, pero eso no quiere decir que soy de piedra ─ digo obligándola a mirarme nuevamente tomando su mentón ─. Dime cualquier cosa y yo la responderé para que veas lo sincero que soy.

─No quiero saber nada ─ dice por fin sin dejar de mirarme ─. Lo que tú quieras hablar será por tú cuenta no por forzarte, no es algo que necesite, ya ha pasado y no hay vuelta de hoja para nada.

Entonces noto un deje de molestia en su tono de voz que se ha quebrado y parece querer llorar.

─ ¿Te hicieron algo verdad?─ pregunto sin obligarla a mirarme ─, ¿alguien te ha hecho daño?... ¿fue quien te quito la virginidad?

Ella niega y luego ríe de manera irónica cosa que no lo había hecho desde que nos conocimos que aunque ha sido poco el tiempo realmente es entregado en su totalidad.

Eriol tuvo razón en sus palabras cuando me vio que estaba por seguirla.

Pero eso no lo quiero pensar ahora.

─Cuando tenía quince años, vi a mi padre tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona… ─ suspira ─. Esta casa me trae malos recuerdos.

Dice ahora alejándose de mí para observar la habitación detenidamente pero yo sigo viéndola a ella.

Lo que mi padre tanto quería que abordara lo había conseguido, no a su manera, no a la mía sino a la de ella. Enjaulándome como un pajarito.

No suspiro, no hablo, no respiro.

Parece tensa y fastidiada.

─No recuerdo mucho… a veces vienen y van ─ comienza ─. Mi bisabuelo viajaba mucho y no estaba en casa… cuando murió el verano pasado nos heredó la casa a Touya y a mí, aquí fue el matrimonio de mi tía, el de mi madre… ahora el de mi hermano ─ suspira ─. Pero esos matrimonios parece que son sellados con el beso de la muerte.

Relamo mis labios, sintiendo la boca seca pero no haciendo nada por ello. Sólo pienso en todo lo que dice, ciertamente esta hacienda de Amamiya está muy lejos de Tomoeda como tal, a las orillas para ser más exactos. Mi familia tiene terrenos cafetaleros aquí por la playa, por el rio y la laguna que tienen los Kinomoto.

Llegue a venir aquí de pequeño, tenía seis años. Mis padres tuvieron trato con Masaki Amamiya muchísimo antes de la muerte de mi madre pero la razón de la bancarrota no viene de ahí.

Pero, siendo una casa a más de dos horas de Tomoeda lejos de la nada era lógico que hubiera tantos problemas familiares, lidiando sólo entre ellos es como encerrar a los tigres, tarde o temprano se desconocen.

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?

Pregunto sin dejar un ápice de chismorreo en mi pregunta.

─No lo sé ─ dice ahora negando como si estuviera enloqueciendo ─. Es un lugar triste, y a la vez feliz de mi niñez ─ suspira ─. La madre de Tomoyo murió en un accidente de auto a unos metros de llegar aquí, estaba embarazada… mi abuelo muere a unos metros de aquí por un infarto… mi padre tuvo relaciones sexuales con una mujer de mi edad a unos metros de aquí.

¿Qué?

¿Quién?

¿Es enserio?

El recto, el omnipotente, el hombre del año, el apellido de la nueva realeza moderna de Japón se había metido a la cama a una niña estando casado.

Eso estaba de broma y para no creerse.

Quiero pregunta e indagar más, con un tema como este mi familia se salvaría de la ruina… aunque arruinaría a Sakura.

¡Malditas armas de doble filo!

─Mi madre cayó en depresión en ese tiempo.

Inclina los hombros como restándole importancia y vuelve a mi brazo para acurrucarse y seguir dibujando con la yema de sus deditos en mi pecho.

─Su padre… su hermana… su marido.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y al mismo tiempo la lengua para evitar preguntar pero no puedo hacerlo.

─ ¿Tu mamá vio a tu padre?

Niega y luego se ríe burlonamente otra vez.

─Por supuesto que no, estaba muy ocupada con su dolor. Yo lo vi y mi padre a mí, se molestó mucho conmigo, incluso me amenazo que sino olvidaba lo que había visto me quitaría mis clases de piano.

¿Es enserio?

─Por supuesto ni siquiera podía hablar. Camine por varias horas fuera de casa y me tope a un chico, para eso ya había terminado con el botiquín de pastillas de mi madre, pero yo quería terminar con mi vida… mi padre era como mi máximo, estaba decepcionada, así que el joven que me encontró quiso darme asilo en su casa pero yo lo único que pedía era terminar con mi vida así que le pedí dinero para comprar medicamento.

─ ¿Te vendiste?

Pregunto a lo que ella asiente. Mi corazón se detiene.

No puedo creer todo esto, sencillamente no podía. A su edad yo era un niño imbécil enojado con mi padre y con la vida por quitarme a mi madre que encerrado en mi propio dolor accedí a lastimar a todo ser cercano.

Y ella sufría igual que yo.

─Creo que él era buen tipo, nunca hizo preguntas, me dio dinero para que fuera a casa pero ya me había desnudado para recompensar su paga… no sé si lo provoque o él simplemente terminó cediendo… así que lo hice. Él se asustó cuando me pregunto mi edad y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Suspira como si fuera a decir la peor parte de la historia.

─Ate las sabanas y me colgué ─ dice finalmente levantando el rostro para que pudiera ver su cuello, en sus orejas habían marcas finamente delineadas, rosas, apenas visibles.

Las acaricio.

¿Por qué me decía todo esto?

Me estaba, literalmente, quitando la respiración.

─ ¿Tu familia lo supo?

─Muchas veces, me encerraron en una clínica a los dieciséis, Tomoyo siempre estuvo conmigo… día y noche… cuando no compartía la cama con mi padre.

Entonces abro los ojos como platos ante semejante noticia.

La respiración, el mismo corazón se detiene. El cuerpo se congela.

Entonces por eso Daidouji había ido a la oficina esa tarde, por eso su padre era tan distante, por eso ella cantaba todo el tiempo en el Pink palace siendo cuidada por Sakura.

Por eso era tan segura.

Por eso actuaba tan pretenciosa.

Esto despertaba a mis demonios.

─Daidouji… ¿tuvo relación incestuosa con tu padre?

Ella asiente normal, acostumbrada a lo que pasa en su vida como si tal cosa fuera normal.

No lo puedo creer, bueno sí puedo, sí puedo creer que Daidouji sea capaz de mucho, incluso de terminar con un matrimonio pero no el de su familia. Quien la cuida después de quedar huérfana.

─ ¿Tu madre lo sabe?

─Ni siquiera lo sospecha, seguro piensa que mi padre tiene un amorío con alguien pero no con mi prima─ dice más seria ─. A pesar de todo Tomoyo es…

─ ¡La mierda, no puedo creer que defiendas a una persona que te ha lastimado tanto y aun así ella siga como si nada!─ grito colérico empujándola para levantarme de la cama, ella apenas se sienta sin cubrirse el cuerpo, acostumbrada a mi vista, acostumbrada a mi tacto y aunque tal acto me puede gustar en otra ocasión hoy no.

No creo que Fujitaka se haya metido a la cama con Daidouji con buenos tratos o confundiéndola, no, la mierda, ella lo sedujo, como lo hizo conmigo, como lo hizo con Eriol y puedo asegurar que también con el hermano.

Eriol tenía razón, ella no era una puta, las putas no son listas, son tercas… ella no lo es, es perfecta en el arte del engaño.

Y malditos nosotros que caemos en esa hermosa telaraña que teje con el debido cuidado para chupar cada parte de nuestro ser.

Un talento político que muy pocos conocen y dominan.

Está en todo y en nada a la vez.

Distante y cerca, como un alma en pena. Sólo que esta mujer parece estar en sed de venganza por vaya uno a saber qué razón. Debe de haber algo ahí pero no quiero indagar. Ya bastante perturbada estaba Sakura como para preguntar.

─Ella ha sufrido también.

La justifica.

─No lo creo ─ digo levantando mi pantalón y mi ropa para comenzar a vestirme y no mirarla a los ojos.

─ ¡Tú no la conoces!

─ ¿Y tú sí?─ inquiero.

Dejándola callada mientras abotono el último botón de mi camisa.

Tiene razón, yo no la conocía pero sabía suficiente, estuve con ella vaya uno a saber que artimañas tenga bajo la manga esa mujer después de lo que paso… si ella quería jugar con fuego conmigo lo iba a jugar.

Conmigo nadie gana.

─ ¿Por qué me dices esto?─ demando ─, yo no lo necesitaba.

Abre y cierra su boca un par de veces abriendo también sus ojos como platos, sorprendida por mi cambio de actitud, amándola y odiándola, despreciándola segundos después de algo tan personal.

Acostumbrada tal vez.

Pero no me importaba. Estúpidamente estaba más preocupado por mi pellejo que por el de ella que ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situación, terminantemente.

─Vístete ─ ordeno tomando aquel vestido negro de seda, guardando el broche de "A" en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Suspiro.

Con esto mi padre dejara de joder un buen rato, por lo menos dándome tiempo para el cumpleaños de ella.

─ ¿Vamos a salir juntos?

Niego poniéndome chaleco y acomodando el frac impecablemente, mirándome en el espejo para acomodar mi cabello, quitar los trastos de lápiz labial de mis mejillas.

Limpiando mi sudor y el de ella con un pañuelo que hay en uno de los cajones.

Hay una carta ahí dirigida a Masaki Amamiya con caligrafía China, algo muy extraño para un japonés. Por el espejo, veo a Sakura darme la espalda mientras se sube el vestido hasta los pechos y comienza lo suyo sin fijarse en mí.

Tomo aquel estúpido sobre y lo guardo en la bolsa del frac de adentro, ya la leería después.

─Sal tu primero ─ digo abriendo la puerta pero encontrándome con unos ojos claros, igual a los míos. Cabello largo de mi mismo color. Piel intacta. Labios parecidos, que de ser un espejo que te convierta en femenino sería yo.

Retengo la respiración mientras la maldita canción de Every breath you take de The Police comienza a sonar por toda la mansión. Risas, gritos, y demás hacen participe el lugar rompiendo la atmosfera.

Yo sé que no es novedad y que ni Sakura ni yo le habíamos puesto la atención suficiente a la fiesta, si había o no música lo único que escuchamos fue su orgasmo y el mío.

Que para ser honesto, termine antes, pidiendo a gritos no hacerlo. Pero no lo pude contener.

Puedo cerrar la puerta y volver hacerlo.

Compensar mi error.

Aunque Sakura parecía bastante satisfecha.

Trague pesado entre abriendo la boca por la presencia de mi hermana frente a mí. Sakura nuevamente se escuda en mí, poniendo sus manos juntas pegadas a mi espalda pero mi hermana no puede simular su felicidad.

He ganado y le consta.

No me importa su respeto.

Inconscientemente porque, aunque las cuatro me tengan miedo saben que yo dejaría todo por ellas.

Sin pensarlo, daría mi vida por cualquiera aunque no me gustaba aceptarlo.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ ¿Wo de gongzuo? ─ pregunta mi hermana mirándome fijamente ahora con semblante serio.

─Hai mei ─ digo suspirando diciendo que todavía no.

Ella ha dicho algo así como: ¿Trabajo realizado?

─Ju.

Asiento mirando atrás, a Sakura quien parece más avergonzada por ser descubierta.

─No dirá nada ─ consuelo a lo que ella asiente.

─Vamos, los están buscando.

Dice Fanren con un leve movimiento de cabeza indicándonos que la siguiéramos pero ella adelantándose varios pasos más. Lo suficiente como para tener privacidad para hablar.

Sakura toma mi mano atrevidamente y aunque tengo auténticas ganas de quitarme no lo hago, simplemente permito su agarre y la miro de reojo.

─ ¿Hablas chino?

Pregunta después de mucho, una pregunta que en su lugar no hubiera hecho. Rio ante su pregunta y apenas veo el andar de mi hermana por esas escaleras que me habían hecho sentir atrapado.

─Soy de Hong Kong ─ digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El Enterprises Li Coffee es conocido por su rico café estilo Chino, fundado por chinos, mi familia, dicho en la plática de jóvenes empresarios que fue dada en el Seijo el viernes.

Creo que no pone atención del todo a lo que se le dice. Es despistada, bastante.

─Lo sé ─ dice apenada tocándose el pecho mientras comienza a subir las escaleras para llegar a la puerta y detiene su andar, yo con ella ─. Pero yo creí que toda tu vida has estado aquí o en el extranjero.

Vuelvo a sonreír dándole paso para entrar a lo que era la cocina principal.

Ya no había trabajadoras, postres en la mesa, vinos y copas pero nadie de la servidumbre.

Kurogane, parado ahí como estatua, seguro me había seguido cuando perseguí a Sakura.

Nadie es más rápido que ese hombre, lo juro.

─Hablo perfectamente mi lengua materna, el japonés lo domino como si fuera uno de ustedes y hablo el francés, el inglés y alemán a la perfección.

Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida.

─Lo dije en la plática el viernes, tienes que aprender todo para estar dentro del medio empresarial, sino conoces a tu competencia ni a tus clientes estrechándoles la mano, no sirves para el negocio. Aunque estés quebrado como yo ─ digo ahora en tono de burla percatándome que mi hermana ya se ha retirado y que Kurogane ni siquiera nos observa.

─Tu empresa tiene salvación─ dice ella.

Claro, con tu dinero.

─Supongo.

Miento.

─Por eso no te pido el dinero que me tienes que entregar.

Si quieres te lo regreso.

Suspiro, no, no, no, piensa lo que vas a decir, un paso en falso y adiós.

─Eso está guardado para cuando lo necesites hermosa, estoy quebrado pero tengo dignidad y orgullo.

Ella se muerde el labio inferior.

Creo que soy buen mentiroso porque orgullo, después de lo que hice, ya no tengo.

Salimos de la mansión tranquilamente dejando que Sakura sea guiada por sus amigas quienes me miran sabiendo que algo ha pasado. Al menos lo suficientemente reservadas como para callarlo en mi presencia.

En la mesa más grande se encuentran varios empresarios degustando de sake, habanos y mi padre a su compañía.

Eriol y Yamasaki con el semblante más serio hablando del tema seguramente.

─… son buenos compradores, jamás han quedado mal y sus negocios los mantienen independiente a los tratos que se hacen.

Dice mi padre mientras lo escuchan atentos.

Me siento al lado de Eriol quien me entrega un habano, Sakura me mira a lo lejos y yo le sonrío mientras enciendo mi habano.

─Al parecer Fujitaka Kinomoto tiene miedo de las Triadas Chinas ─ susurra Eriol en mi oído haciéndome reír al igual que él.

Será lo que sea, los tratos con ellos siempre ha sido impecable.

─La mafia Fu Chin es la más peligrosa de todas ─ dice Touya tratando de contrariar a mi padre seguramente, no estuve en la plática como para verificarlo.

─Sólo porque es conocida por el tráfico ilegal de personas no quiere decir que como compradores sean los peores. Pagan a tiempo, son fieles y siempre respetan el precio.

Touya ríe burlón tratando ahora de contrariarme.

─La mafia china se ha llevado a varios Japoneses a tú país mintiéndoles sobre otorgarles un sueño americano que existe por medio de…

─Los pactos de sangre se han hecho por muchos años ─ interrumpe Eriol dando un trago a su sake y extendiendo su mano para que le sirvieran más, no necesitaba apoyo pero él ya se había adelantado ─. La prostitución, el tráfico ilegal de personas y las fabricas maquiladoras que manejan no sólo se ve aquí.

─Eso es mierda ─ exclama Touya tratando de contener su enojo pero no lo consigue.

Eriol y yo, cuando nos lo proponemos tenemos un cierto deje en la mirada. Retamos sin ser pretenciosos pero forzamos a una contestación.

Alteramos.

─ ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en el nuevo centro de comercio que tendrá Corea del norte con China?, tu nombre figura en las listas de traslado de mercancía para militares.

Asiento ahora mirando a mi padre.

─Para poder hablar del presidente eterno primero tienes que conocer de lleno la situación del lugar, Touya Kinomoto ─ digo levantándome con mi vaso de sake ─, no hay que hablar de política en la mesa, en tu casa, en tu boda.

Suspiro ahora tratando de calmarme, una situación tan vergonzosa como está, pondría en juego la situación de la empresa el lunes por la mañana.

─Kim Jong-Un es un asesino, secuestrador y dictador que ha venido a mi país…

─Touya─ habla recto y duro Fujitaka poniendo su mano en la mesa, dejándola caer lo suficiente para hacer ruido.

Regresándome a mi lugar al igual que su hijo quien como yo, estaba de pie mirándome fijamente.

Sonrío sin dejar de mirarlo, he ganado la discusión aunque no estoy seguro de hacerlo el lunes.

─Sino conoces el tema es mejor callar, Li ha ganado la discusión y a menos que quieras seguir avergonzándote mejor deja el sake y retírate.

Suspire viendo de reojo a mi padre sonreírme con esa cara de satisfacción.

Incluso la cosa más simple puede llegar a ser imposible si se hace en contra de la voluntad.

"Sakura"

La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que te dejan sin respiración.

Él seguía pendiente de la conversación que los hombres habían optado por concretar, la una de la mañana y no parecían querer terminar con esto. Mucho menos él, hablando de política, hablando de negocios.

Estaba enfriando pero no llovía, el clima se comportó como todo un caballero, bañándonos con la luz de la luna, un manto de estrellas y las flores de cerezo cayendo sobre nosotros dando bienvenida a la primavera. A una semana de ser el primero de abril.

─Desapareciste después de la canción ─ se acerca Tomoyo para tomar mis manos como si estuviera consternada.

Claro que no. Tal vez Shaoran tenía razón y yo no la conocía del todo.

─Sabes el significado de esa canción para mí.

Digo mirándola a los ojos por primera vez haciéndola enrojecer como era de costumbre cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos.

─Creí que eso había quedado en el olvido.

Niego.

─En la clínica sólo estaba esa canción en mi mente ─ digo suspirando ─, y lo sabes.

─Las cosas que han pasado entre nosotras…

─Las cosas que han pasado sólo contigo─ finalizo quitando mis manos de las de ellas.

─Tú sabes que yo te quiero ─ dice sin más mirándome con intensidad y sí, lo sabía pero su forma de quererme era lastimándome.

No entendía cómo.

Relame sus labios y luego suspira.

─Fue una vez con tu hermano…

Asiento.

Sí, una vez que los viera, no me constaban las demás veces.

─No es un tema con el que me sienta cómoda al hablar.

Sentencio apretando más mis puños.

Eso que ha pasado era para compartirlo pero como era costumbre, ni el diario tenía el derecho, ni en mi familia podía confiar.

A veces ni en mí misma.

─Fujitaka no me ha tocado… lo juro ─ dice por fin.

─ ¿En esta semana?

Agacha la mirada.

─Desde hace mucho ─ confiesa apretando sus puños también.

¿Vergüenza?

Técnicamente imposible,

─Siento escuchar eso ─ digo en tono sarcástico, doloroso, jamás usado de mí para con ella.

La escucho, trato de comprenderla, pero ya no más.

Bien me había dicho la mujer que compartía habitación conmigo en aquella clínica por poco tiempo. Ella ya llevaba rato ahí, salió dos meses antes de que yo me fuera, me apoyo y fue mi soporte por tanto que aun cuando dejamos la clínica me carteaba con ella.

Recordaba su cabello rubio que era cepillado por mí.

─Ilinea ha contribuido mucho en tu…

─Sino tienes nada más qué decir, voy con las chicas.

Camino apenas un par de pasos dándole la espalda cuando la escucho carraspear de enojo tratando de seguir mi andar.

─ ¿Te gusta Li?

Me detengo.

¿Me gusta?, claro que me gusta. Enamorada no creo.

No lo sé. Espero que no.

Siento cuando estoy a su lado. Hay algo en mí que no puedo explicar pero… nada más.

O puede que sí haya más.

─ ¿Importa?

Ella suspira y camina hasta donde yo estoy.

─No ─ niega más seria y segura de sí ─, no importa.

Suspira.

─Pero tampoco es que te convenga mucho ─ suspira ─, dejemos pasar hasta la fecha de tu cumpleaños dieciocho, después de eso decide si es lo mejor para ti.

¿Qué tenía que ver esto con mi cumpleaños?

Entonces los recuerdos llegan como piezas de rompecabezas.

La noche en que mi madre me había dicho que iba a salir de aquella clínica comenzaba a portarse más distante conmigo, había algo en mi padre que lo hacía verse más dócil, mi hermano era menos atento y preocupado… Tomoyo era aún más venenosa.

Todos esos recuerdos parecían volverse cada vez más nítidos que de costumbre y no creo que un acostón como el que acabo de tener tenga algo que ver.

Suspire dejando der ver a la nada para posarme en esos azules profundos que tanto miedo me daban, como si de ellos saliera un hechizo potente para volverme una marioneta. Los ojos de una bruja que te manipulan hasta la medula y te conviertes en un dulce pupilo.

Ella y yo teníamos un secreto cuando tuve doce… ahora lo recordaba.

Pero todo esto… no tenía nada ver que con aquello.

¿Qué quería y por qué molestaba tanto?

¿Qué daño le había hecho?

Yo la amaba como familia, como amiga, como persona… ¿Por qué ella a mí no?, si yo hubiera dado más que el cielo si me lo pidiera.

Conocía mis debilidades. Conocía mis virtudes, sabia mis secretos.

Era como su pajarito que guardaba en una jaula de oro y sacaba cuando estaba aburrida, ese estúpido parajito que tanto miedo tenía a volar, tan acostumbrado a las manos humanas que simplemente se mantenía tan estático como podía no conociendo otra vida.

Ni otra vida después de esa.

Si la había amado una vez, eso ya no estaba en mí ser.

Y entonces comenzaba a odiarla.

Tantas justificaciones a lo estúpido, tal vez Shaoran tenía razón y yo a ella no la conocía. Tal vez le quería tanto, la veía tan débil que ella fue tomando mi fuerza para volverse más fuerte.

Lo que me hacía falta era hacerle frente y estaba dispuesta hacerlo, ya no había marcha atrás. Como si de una tonta novela dramáticamente de terror se tratara había cruzado mirada.

Había aceptado el reto.

Y la estúpida de Sakura Kinomoto quedaba en el pasado poco a poco. Herida tras herida.

Mentira tras mentira.

Y si de por sí duele conocer la verdad yo la transformaría a mi convenir, le doliera o no.

─ ¿Sakura?...

Sonrío como si nada pasara. Una máscara puesta como a ella le gusta.

Como el juego de verdades o mentiras que jugábamos de niñas, se contaban ambas historias el que decía una mentira pagaba el precio.

─Olvidemos esto Tomoyo ─ digo suspirando extendiendo mi mano para que ella la tomara, entrelazara mis dedos con los de ella como tanto le gustaba ─, vayamos a disfrutar lo poco que queda.

─ ¿Todo perdonado?

Pregunta preocupada.

No, claro que no.

─Todo perdonado.

Miento caminando a su lado, adentrándome a la cuna de lobos que me he criado.

"Shaoran"

Tuve la suerte de que Touya Kinomoto no se presentara a la junta como tenía planeado hacerlo. Una luna de miel en Egipto le vendría bien a la pareja, dos semanas olvidándose que su hermana menor cumpliría la mayoría de edad, dejándola a mi merced cual cachorrito abandonado.

Suspire viendo a mi hermana de re ojo que, más segura de sí, no titubeaba a la hora de hablar ni le temblaban las manos. Mirándome cada tanto cuando necesitaba ayuda, sonriéndome cuando veíamos algún semblante extraño en Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Quería hablar de lo que sabía de él pero no era conveniente. No había persona alguna que tuviera algo de mi confianza para poder decirlo.

Podía decírselo a Kaho para juntos encontrar la mejor solución a aquello, buscar pistas, tener a un testigo aparte de Sakura.

No podría contar con Eriol para algo como esto.

Encerrado en su mundo de secretos, ni siquiera hablar con él.

Estaba aquí, sentado no a mi lado sino a una esquina de la mesa, escuchando atento, mirando a su secretaria entre tanto en tanto para recibir algún mensaje.

No recuerdo haber estado tan distanciado de él en toda mi vida.

Después de lo de mi madre… éramos más hermanos que nunca, quién sino él para darme un consejo… pero de la noche a la mañana, todos parecían sombras.

Todos podían traicionarme.

En mi vida sólo estaban mis hermanas.

Fanren con sus miedos.

Feimei y Shiefa quienes a su edad no tienen idea de lo que pasa y simplemente son dependientes y caprichosas.

Fuutie, la mujercita que me mantenía cuerdo en esta tierra de locos.

Entonces llego mi turno para hablar.

Todos esperándome ansiosos, Fujitaka depositando esos fríos ojos en mí pero no me daban miedo como al principio, sabía algo que él desconocía, por lo menos en cuanto a secretos se tratara.

Le sonreí orgulloso demostrándole que no estaba inmutado.

Sakura me sonreía discretamente pero luego volvía a su celular. Parecía mandar un mensaje.

Un simple tic, de alerta que ha llegado un mensaje a mi celular.

No puedo verlo, todos me miran.

─Li ─ dice Fujitaka moviendo su mano a modo de darme la palabra.

Asiento y me acomodo distraídamente el saco.

─Someter a votación entonces ─ digo tranquilamente mirando a mis socios, los socios de mi padre y varios empresarios más.

De suerte había puesto atención a toda la junta. Eriol sólo se limitó a asentir discretamente y abre más sus ojos.

─Las exportaciones se han hecho como nos lo ha permitido tu empresa. El porcentaje apenas en un mes subió lo suficiente como para el capital para las tierras.

─Aquí en Japón como quedamos.

─Y en Hong Kong como te dije ─ levante mi voz mirándolo fijamente ─. Las tierras de mi madre no se toman a discusión y si la plantación nos permite que sea exportada no veo porque las de Japón no.

─Porque las de Japón no están a discusión, sino llenas esos números para dentro…

─Conozco el plazo ─ interrumpo rápidamente ─, pero no hay discusión para Hong Kong, esas tierras se quedan. Puedes tomar el cincuenta por cierto que te corresponde.

─ ¿Y las de Hong Kong?, fueron levantadas por mi capital, qué me dice que no vas a levantar primero las de allá y dejarás de lado las de aquí, ese fue un trato en el que no quedamos. Aunque cualquier cosa que hagas puede llevarte a la ruina más de lo que ya estás.

Suspiro.

─La forma en la que te voy a permitir seguir teniendo las tierras Chinas es únicamente dividiéndolas, que tu compañía se adhiera con la mía.

─Kinomoto ─ interrumpe mi padre ─. Habíamos quedado que eso no era un tema a discutir, pagaríamos la dote que nos proporcionaste sin usar los fideicomisos de tus hijos y el de los míos, hemos hecho lo que podemos pero unir no está en nuestro vocabulario. Aquí tengo los nombres de varios jóvenes que su fideicomiso está invertido, si nos quedamos contigo se perderá.

─Tendrán acciones y no tendrán que molestarse por una búsqueda de nuevo trabajo.

─No porque ellos han invertido para seguir poseyendo su herencia aportando más a un nuevo proyecto para ellos, los nombres de Hiiragizawa, Yamasaki y…

─Sabíamos desde un principio que esto tenía un riesgo. O pierdes el fideicomiso de tus hijos intentando salvar tus tierras, pagando al gobierno el dinero que debes, devolviendo la dote más el veinticinco por cierto por el impuesto y la remuneración de los fideicomisos de nuevos socios o…

─El fideicomiso de mis hijos no está en juego.

─Como el de los míos.

Suspiro.

En pocas palabras, Kinomoto, nos dejaría en quiebra.

─Tomemos un receso señores ─ dice Fujitaka poniendo sus manos en la mesa con fuerza ─, será más largo de lo acordado esta junta.

Todos miran a mi padre, quien rojo de impotencia por mostrar debilidad mira a mi hermana y luego a mí, a los socios y asiente.

─Una hora.

Todos nos levantamos cada quien pensando en algún probable nuevo debate que si importaba o no lo mejor era despejar el cerebro, beber algo de sake, fumar un cigarrillo, aliviar las penas golpeando algo en nuestras oficinas.

Kaho entra discretamente para tomar las carpetas pero mira a mi padre quien niega rotundamente, ella asiente, mira a Eriol quien apenas le sonríe y luego me mira a mí.

No sé qué tuvo con Eriol, seguro algún comentario mal intencionado por parte de él eso es seguro pero ella jamás acuso por lo que son especulaciones de mi parte.

Eriol me mira de reojo y luego parece decir algo en inglés… creo que un "saldré un momento" pero yo apenas puedo asentir.

Camino entre la horda de hombres de más de cuarenta años y algunas secretarias de varios de mis amigos inversionistas esperando poder pasar. Todos parecen tan estresados que se les olvida que deben dar paso a uno por uno y no en manada.

Es por el estrés, incluso yo lo hago. Camino casi empujando a todos y dejando ser empujado.

Un brazo delgado me aleja para darse el paso metiendo su mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón. Sakura, quien sin mirarme, camina hasta el elevador de socios y no el de los trabajadores, mi hermana la sigue.

Suspiro.

Ha dejado un papelito en mi bolsa.

"Revisa tu celular" dice.

Es cierto, mi celular había timbrado por un mensaje y ella había escrito algo desde su celular.

Veo que nadie me mire y reviso el celular caminando en dirección a las escaleras para ir al baño de la planta.

Tanto café me había puesto casi frenético.

"¿Repetimos en tu oficina o en la de tu padre? – S."

Sonrío nervioso, jamás se habían atrevido a mandarme un mensaje sexual de este tipo a mi celular alguna conquista o novia que llegase a tener. Ni siquiera sé si debo contestarle sin sentirme como un chico de preparatoria o de inicio de universidad.

Salgo del baño y entro al elevador para ir a mi oficina, seguro que Sakura ya se encuentra ahí. Más que dispuesta a tranquilizarme en aquella hora de receso después del desenlace que tuvimos en la junta el día de hoy. Aun cuando ella no tiene voz ni voto en esto es necesaria su presencia.

Kaho ya se encuentra en su escritorio con un auricular pasando llamadas a varios de los socios de mi padre quienes han apresurado pasar y más inversionistas de nuestro lado.

─Joven Li, la señorita Kinomoto le espera en su oficina.

Dice Kaho quien al utilizar el apelativo "joven" y mi apellido de por medio es porque mi padre ya está en su oficina y seguro que con Kinomoto en ella.

Veo que escribe rápidamente en un papelito lo que ya he descubierto sin que me diga. "K con L", Kinomoto con Li. Asiento tomando el papel para comenzar a romperlo mientras entro.

Poniendo aquel letrero de "No molestar" como en los hoteles, letrero que me regalo Eriol para poner cuando en una ocasión trajimos a unas chicas mientras mi padre estaba ausente.

Nos ayudó bastante, me ayudara ahora.

"Eriol"

La junta tardía y lo suficientemente estúpida como fuera de lugar en textos nada marcados por parte de los Li y del mismo Fujitaka Kinomoto me habían dejado tan cansado que ni ganas de ponerme una línea me daban.

Me encantan los negocios, son lo mío si puedo presumir, no hay nadie tan joven y tan bueno en ello como yo, nací para esto, más allá de un talento político que ha sido heredado por ancestros y ancestros.

Y así como soy bueno para los negocios lo soy también para las mentiras.

Veo a las personas atravesar las calles llenas de charcos con el debido cuidado de no mojarse y apenas puedo ver que alguien ya se ha empapado, corre avergonzada por mojar esas medias de seda para caminar hasta mi dirección. Usando el mismo paraguas de aquella vez… si lo usaba o no para manipularme era algo que no tenía sentido en mi psique, nada importante, los objetos son sólo cosas que acostumbramos a tomar, nada más que eso.

Ella sigue caminando mirando a ambos lados para poder atravesar sin ser atropellada, seguro que eso sería imposible, nadie en la faz de la tierra se atrevería si quiera a tocarla. Yo por ejemplo.

Usando un vestido nada digno de sus diecisiete años, quería seguro aparentar ser mayor de edad y se lo podía creer de no saber que ella tiene esa edad.

Tengo un complejo con las menores, tal vez porque soy hijo de una mujer que por culpa de la violación y algunas malas decisiones nació cuando la progenitora tenía nada más y nada menos que quince años.

Aquel tono azul oscuro, zapatillas claras como el color de una hoja vieja y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Me muerdo el labio inferior nada más de verla caminar en mi dirección.

Tanta perfección es imposible.

Enamorado no.

Obsesionado diría yo.

Sigue caminando en dirección a la mía mientras apenas puedo escuchar salir de la amplia y quebrada empresa esa canción de Queen, I´m going slightly mad.

Claro que me estaba volviendo un poco loco.

Loco, desquiciado… lleno de rabia.

Sube la banqueta como toda una diva, limpiándose apenas las gotas que la han salpicado, una por aquí, una por allá.

Toma la carpeta de piel como si de una cartera se tratara y camina hasta mí tranquila, serena, llena de paz en su exterior y llena de demonios por dentro.

No hay tiempo ni necesidad de un mísero "hola".

─ ¿Estas segura de que se conocen?

Suelto la pregunta antes de que ella me entregue la carpeta que está intacta. Sus ojos azules cansados seguro de tanto pensar. Seguro de tanta estupidez y enredo que se ha visto envuelta por manejar todos esos hilos de aquellas marionetas que no quieren ser manejadas por nadie más nuevamente.

Que tome mis hilos, yo lo aceptaría gustoso.

Una Killer Queen sin lugar a dudas y no una Queen B, como le habían llamado las amigas de Kinomoto.

─Segura ─ dice suspirando, ahora dudando en si era correcto entregarme aquella carpeta que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando.

Esa información que podría ayudar a cierta persona.

Estúpido, ante todo… no puedo evitarlo.

Me criaron para ser un hijo de perra y estoy rabioso.

Asiento tirando aquel cigarro que sin dudas ni cuenta me había dado que tenía y que el viento mismo se había dedicado a fumar por mí.

Al diablo con la naturaleza.

Carraspeo un poco apenas acomodando mi gabardina. Teníamos una hora para tranquilizarnos y si bien quería calmarme con Shaoran en su oficina para degustar de aquel vino tinto que mi madre había traído de Paris, el papelito que Sakura Kinomoto había escrito me dejaba claro que ellos no necesitaban de un tercero.

Pagaría la deuda por ver como el padre de ella y el de él los descubren cogiendo en la oficina.

─ ¿Por qué sonríes?

Me pregunta mientras ve como aquel cigarrillo se va consumiendo y luego es inundado por las gotas de agua que caen del cielo.

─ ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas entregando?

─ ¿Y tú tienes idea de que me contestas con otra pregunta?

Veo el reloj otra vez, cuento con cuarenta minutos, el tiempo suficiente para deshacerme de ella sin querer hacerlo pero la escases como para poder hablar un poco de la situación.

Si es que me explico mejor.

Muevo un poco la cabeza tronando un poco mis huesos.

Ella está acostumbrada a los hombres mayores y aquellas actitudes que un niñito de su calaña no podría entender.

Paso una mano por mi cabello y vuelvo a mirarla cuando ella decide que el cigarro ya no es tan importante.

─Porque puedo y quiero ─ respondo después de mucho levantando la mano para esperar que esa carpeta llegue a mis manos.

Y casi es así, aunque la veo dudosa.

─ ¿Cómo me voy a ver beneficiada de ello?

─No lo sabrás ─ respondo cortante, tal vez un poco herido, tantas veces había dicho esa mentira que ya me la estaba creyendo ─, por lo pronto es importante saber si se conocen o no y dado que te lo han confirmado no tengo nada más que decirte.

Suspiro al ver sus ojos azules temblar de miedo.

Claro que era miedo, no iba aceptarlo, no estaba en su vocabulario.

─A pesar de todo no quiero…

Entonces la miro nuevamente al mismo tiempo que recibo aquella negra carpeta.

─No va a pasar nada más allá de lo que hablamos cuando nos conocimos… ─ suspiro, cuando nos conocimos fue… una tontería como todo en mi vida ─. Si las piezas de mi corazón estaban incompletas, tú volviste mi mundo de cabeza…

Y como era de esperarse después de quedar como un hombre avergonzado, le beso la frente con fuerza, con rapidez para poder girar sobre mis talones y caminar en dirección a la empresa.

Suspiro como nunca lo había hecho.

Quería voltear, quería mirarla, decirle que podía ofrecerle el mundo si me lo pedía pero no se le puede dar el mundo a quien ya lo tiene.

Ni promesas que no se pueden cumplir.

Pero supongo que eso y más se hace por amor. No le había dicho mentiras a Shaoran cuando le dije que cuando un hombre está enamorado sólo ve a través de los ojos de la mujer que se quiere.

Mi buen Mercury tiene razón, demasiado amor puede matarte.

Entro por aquellas puertas de cristal pero sólo puedo escuchar el tac-tac de los tacones de las mujeres cuando pisan el mármol, un sonido que lejos de molestarme me tranquilizaba.

Los elevadores funcionando regularmente, gente caminando de aquí para allá hablando de la respectiva junta.

Personas especulando por supuesto, becarios aficionados a ser parte de esta empresa llevando café, caminando con copias para buenos ejecutivos.

Jamás tuve esa necesidad.

Sonrío, eso debió hacerme falta, carecer y no tener todo lo que quiero… podría apreciar un poco más incluso a las personas a mí alrededor. Seguro que con eso incluso podría apreciarme a mí mismo.

El timbre de under pressure de Queen suena alertándome que hay un mensaje en mi bandeja.

No pierdo nada así que lo reviso tranquilamente salvaguardando aquella carpeta negra. Protegiéndola con mi vida si era necesario.

_Mi corazón también está lastimado. – T_.

"Shaoran"

─My darlin´ I have often thought of things we used to do, and now I sit and wonder why you´re gone and left me blue, you said you´d never leave me, you said you´d never go… oh muy daling, why do i love you so? Oh my Darling, why do I love you so?...

Escucho cantar a Eriol mientras sale del ascensor tranquilamente haciendo reír a Kaho discretamente a mi hermana apenas, quien deja su revista para prestarle atención, es raro verlo cantar, es raro verlo contento.

─Sabes, Fanren ─ dice sentándose a su lado, haciéndola que deje su revista ─, Johnny Tillotson pudo ser un buen británico.

Rio apenas lo suficiente como para que note mi presencia y a la vez agradeciendo que haya subido tan tarde. Ver a Sakura aquí en presencia de él no le hacía nada bien a nosotros, principalmente porque ella le conoce y desgraciadamente yo también, mejor de lo que cualquiera.

Suspiro sentándome en el sillón frente a ellos quienes ya se han percatado de mi presencia.

Por supuesto esperaban un… listo, todo concluye aquí, vayamos a dejar los documentos firmados, tomemos el fideicomiso de Sakura.

Kaho apenas pone la radio llevándonos a música de los setentas, ochentas casi por ahí. Música americana que seguro han marcado su vida porque constantemente las pone, contagiándome con algunas pero nada más.

Por supuesto Eriol se siente más en casa por el idioma.

─Estas más jodido que antes he ─ me dice por fin dirigiéndose a mí ─, fuiste una mierda con tu apelación para las tierras Chinas.

Ríe y yo estúpidamente lo igualo, hacia tanto que no me decía cosas tan francas y sinceras, que cualquiera que no los entienda los puede mal interpretar.

─Dime, Li, esa idea estúpida ¿ser siempre el mejor viene de ti o de conquistar a una mujer con mentiras?

Apenas chasqueo la lengua viendo a mi hermana abrir los ojos como platos, enojada por el comentario de él, mirándome para que me defienda pero no lo he de hacer, yo sabía que la había cagado tanto que no tenía defensa y prefiero saberlo por boca de él que de cualquier otra persona.

─ ¿Tan mal me la jugué?

Pregunto estúpidamente recargando el codo en el apoyabrazos del sillón.

Ni siquiera es que me interesara lo suficientemente.

Él niega con esa sonrisa suya, quitándose los lentes para secarlos, tenían gotas de lluvia, seguro se había salido a fumar un cigarrillo.

─Vas muy bien ─ se sincera dejando a mi hermana y a Kaho en el infinito, ellas ya no existen y puedo sentir una especie de calma, él sabe lo importante que son esas tierras para mí.

Mi madre me había enseñado a caminar ahí, mi primera palabra había sido café, fue el último lugar donde realmente la vi feliz.

Eriol le quería mucho también. Sus padres siempre le han abandonado, yo estaba dispuesto a compartirla. Ahora ni siquiera puedo hacerlo con su recuerdo, ni su voz reconozco, es como si nunca hubiera existido.

Puede que ese sea el único lazo de nuestra amistad, que él está roto y yo también.

─Eso que tienen ahí es de tu madre, ella no va a querer que lo pierdan por alguien como tu padre.

Suspira y mi hermana se altera al igual que yo. Sus palabras tan secas, no nos importaba que se dirigiera a mi padre de esa manera porque de antemano lo sabíamos, un mal negocio, malas decisiones incluso con su familia han hecho que no se gane por lo menos mi respeto, mientras mi hermana se desvive por su atención.

Estúpidamente.

─ ¡No hables de mi madre! ─ ordeno señalando, apuntándolo acusadoramente.

Ni siquiera mi hermana permitía que se tocara el tema en casa. Como si tan solo su presencia fuera un tabú para nosotros.

─Por algo me pediste que invirtiera contigo, tengo el derecho de opinar si así lo considero necesario.

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

─Entonces toma tu dinero y vete.

Ordeno levantándome empujando la mesita de centro tan fuerte que casi le doy en los tobillos a mi hermana. Kaho se levanta tan rápido al igual que Fanren como si fuera a comportarme como un asesino y matar a quien se pusiera en mi camino.

Eriol sigue sentado, cruza sus piernas, alterándome como es su costumbre y aunque es un gesto habitual en él y en mí también llevo días de no poder soportarlo.

El dinero de mi familia.

La situación con mis hermanas.

La promesa que tengo en la memoria de mi madre.

La vida de Kaho que puede perderse y la de su hijo.

La presión de mi padre con lo de Sakura.

La cosa esa con Daidouji que nadie debería saber y que ahora Eriol conoce.

El haberme acostado con Sakura.

Haciendo que todo esto me quemara en el estómago y regresara a la garganta una y otra vez, cargando con ese peso en mis hombros sin tener si quiera la intensión de poder quejar ni una sola vez, pese a que mis berrinches últimamente son más constantes que antes.

Comportándome como un niño estúpido a quien le niegan algo que desea con todas sus ganas.

Sólo me falta ponerme a dar de patadas en el suelo.

─ ¡Ho Dios mío quítale a este hombre la soberbia que siempre le acompaña!

Grita Eriol levantando las manos al cielo como si de verdad estuviera implorando.

─Nadie puede ser más irreverente y soberbio que yo Li, ya lo hemos discutido ─ dice impulsándose suavemente para levantarse y apenas caminar unos pasos a mi dirección deteniendo mi andar.

─Kaho, abre el elevador ─ ordeno mirándola fijamente tratando de ignorar a Eriol.

─Kaho, no abras el elevador ─ dice él haciéndose el gracioso poniendo su mano encima del hombro de ella ─, ya termínala con esa actitud tuya que tienes desde hace días, no dan ganas de ayudarte mi amigo.

Suspira.

─Aquí los dos estamos lastimados ─ inclina sus hombros restándole importancia a su propio asunto para dejarme siendo el centro como es su costumbre ─, no te enamores de tu enemiga, no hagas que todo por lo que tu familia ha luchado se vaya a la mierda por una irreverencia tuya ¡sabes que tarde o temprano todo termina mal!

Me grita enfrente de ella provocando que yo brinque un poco al igual que ellas se quedan estáticas, conteniendo la respiración como si un monstruo se acabara de aparecer en la habitación y esta vez no eran mis demonios.

Avergonzado miro a mi hermana rápidamente quien tiene la boca seca, entreabierta, sosteniendo aquella revista que ahora está completamente arrugada de las esquinas, a Kaho quien sigue con su mano en el botón negro para abrir el elevador ejecutivo.

Tragando pesado por lo avergonzado que estaba, el ting del elevador abriéndose hace que todos miremos para el mismo lado, la misma silueta de la persona con la que momentos atrás me encontraba besando en el sofá de mi oficina.

El momento tenso se intensificará y ella parece sentirse más incómoda que cualquiera de nosotros.

Era imposible que escuchase la conversación, encerrada ahí en esa cosa que no permite que puedas siquiera hablar por celular.

Los cuatro nos erguimos ante aquel intruso que en realidad es la carta de salvación. Ni siquiera le puedo sonreír como, ya me siento acostumbrado hacer.

Decirle que se retirara no era una opción dado que su padre se encontraba a unos metros de distancia y a Dios gracias por esas paredes blindadas que estaban en la oficina de mi padre, de lo contrario ya hubiera salido, Fujitaka estaría enloquecido y mi padre quebrado sin lugar a dudas.

Kaho re acomoda su cabello sentándose restándole importancia a la situación que momentos atrás se había presentado, mi hermana cerrar su boca y carraspear un poco, yo apenas trago pesado mientras volteo a ver a Eriol quien se queda de pie tan tranquilo como siempre.

Creo que los únicos que nos alteramos con facilidad somos mi hermana y yo.

Será la carga de consciencia.

Suspiro.

─ ¿Interrumpo?

Pregunta apenas mirándome y luego a Eriol.

─Hiiragizawa, ham creí que no estaría aquí.

Entonces por un breve instante me siento desplazado de la conversación que ellos con la mirada estaban comenzando a tener. Lo miro a él y luego a ella pero no tengo derecho a demandar explicación alguna.

─Puedes llamarme Eriol ─ dice él acercándose peligrosamente a ella, como un león acorralando a su presa, alejándome de ella, desplazándome, demostrándome como se debe de atacar sin vincular sentimientos que yo estúpidamente ya había mezclado aun cuando no le quisiera aceptar a él esa situación ─, querida Sakura.

Le dice como último depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano derecha como un lord.

Ella se sonrojo y me mira al instante, dudando entre si debía quitar o no su mano.

Dudando si debía a no sacar a la luz que teníamos algo aun cuando no estuviéramos formalizando.

Trago pesado de lo nervioso, del manojo de nervios en el que me estaba volviendo.

Fanren se me queda viendo incomoda de ver como Eriol se acerca a Sakura como si fuera una presa fácil de atacar y por supuesto algo rentable, que no lo era.

Ni ahora ni nunca para cualquiera que lo quisiera hacer

Niego al ver la cara de ella y luego poso mi mirada en Sakura quien sigue enrojecida por el atrevimiento de Eriol quien a duras penas se aleja de ella para pararse a mi lado.

─… muy bien, dejemos las cosas como están y sigamos con la junta.

Dice la voz de mi padre quien sale de su oficina acompañado de Fujitaka, ambos con dos carpetas a su lado. Fujitaka mirando a su hija con ojos de ternura, ahora no sé si ese hombre la mira con amor fraternal o pedófilo, que lo dudaba rotundamente a momentos.

Nadie parece seguro con la presencia de ellos dos pero sabemos disimularlo bastante bien, sobre todo mi hermana y yo, Eriol no tiene nada que perder, Kaho que al igual que nosotros está más que estresada y Sakura quien incomoda con la presencia de mi padre y la de su padre ya mostraba su estrés.

Incomoda moviendo sus manitas como si quisiera pellizcarse para quitarse algún dolor interno, mordiendo su labio inferior, subiendo y bajando el pecho a raíz de su mala respiración. Le odiaba tanto a su padre por lo de su prima.

Pero notaba miedo en ella.

Un dolor seguro indescriptible.

─Hola pequeña ─ saluda Fujitaka tan normal como si no le debiera nada a su propia hija ─, ¿necesitas algo?

Ella asiente aun mordiendo su labio inferior y moviendo sus manitas entre ellas.

¿De verdad le tenía tanto miedo?

Minutos atrás, estando aquí conmigo estaba lo más tranquila y normal que se podía, incluso puedo presumir que ya habían menos barreras entre nosotros, claro que terminando lo que teníamos que terminar ella bajo en búsqueda de alguien, según alegaba, su prima podría venir en cualquier momento y no quería que nos interrumpiera. Acto seguido salió de la oficina sin decir nada más, olvidándose de poner la ropa interior y que yo llevaba en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Seguro se había desecho de su prima con más carácter del que podría tener antes y ahora podríamos seguir con lo de hace rato, con esto me doy cuenta de que no.

─Tengo clases de regularización ─ dice después de mucho.

Nosotros parecíamos caricatura. Ella hablaba y la miramos, él hablaba y lo mirábamos.

─Sólo es la firma de un par de documentos, avise al instituto esta mañana, puedes estar tranquila, Tomoyo se ha encargado de dar el justificante en la dirección para corroborar mi llamada.

Tomoyo, más bien deberías decir "mi amante". Pero quién soy yo para juzgar a las personas por sus actitudes.

Sakura apenas asiente dando una pequeña reverencia a su padre y luego al mío quien la imita respetuosamente.

─Entonces, los veré en la sala de juntas.

Dice Sakura despidiéndose, mirándome fijamente y luego a su padre nuevamente.

Eriol y yo le hacemos la reverencia respectiva en señal de respeto a una dama y ella se dirige al elevador oprimiendo unos botones. Bien yo podría decir que me adelantaba pero eso podría delatarme. El silencio que se hace se vuelve sepulcral y no me queda más remedio que mirar a mi padre quien estaba secándose el sudor de la frente con aquel pañuelo de seda que a mi madre tanto le gusta bordar.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, últimamente tenía más recuerdos de ella de los acostumbrados y aunque le quería mucho, estaba mejor sin ellos. Con eso me volvía más humano, más débil y mucho más vulnerable. Eso sin mencionar el manojo de nervios que ahora soy y que no puedo controlar.

Ahora estaba más a la defensiva y escondía a Sakura como quien esconde un dulce después de una visita severa del dentista.

Como un prófugo de la justicia quien siendo inocente aún espera ser liberado y juzgado para su nueva vida.

─Pues bien ─ dice Hien Li frotándose las manos como si estuviera tan tranquilo.

Suspira y Fujitaka apenas pone una mano en la espalda de mi padre animándolo a caminar. En sus territorios. Creo que más vulnerables no podemos estar.

─Terminemos los últimos detalles, así que vayamos a la sala de juntas, hay mucho por hacer.

Mi hermana, Eriol y yo asentimos y Kaho apenas regresa a su lugar volviendo a ponerse aquellos auriculares para pasar llamadas o negarlas como es usual estos días.

Entramos al elevador poniendo los dígitos correctos dado que es un lugar de ejecutivos y bajamos tan rápido que puedo sentir el vértigo en mi cabeza al bajar de golpe.

Mareándome un poco.

Veo apenas de reojo a Eriol quien tiene en sus manos una carpeta negra que en la junta no tenía. Salimos del ascensor caminando como si fuéramos a ser condenados, siguiendo a mi padre y a Fujitaka quienes al entrar a la sala todo el ambiente se quedó más tenso que de costumbre.

Tomamos asiento.

─Muy bien ─ dice mi padre ─, sigamos con la junta.

Suspiro y veo a Sakura ponerse roja nada más de verme. Le sonrío.

─Fujitaka ha accedido a darnos mes y medio para salvar las tierras Chinas sin quedarse en la dote.

Dicho esto, todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio, perder esas tierras era como si comenzáramos desde cero. Las tierras de Hong Kong son las que más exportan, las principales para tener el grano, molerlo y tostarlo aquí en Tomoeda que es la tierra más fértil de todo Japón. Sin ese grano nos quedaríamos prácticamente sin nada.

─La condición ─ dijo por fin como quien primero suelta una buena noticia y al último la mala para bajarnos de la nube y regresarnos a tierra.

Y aquel suspiro de satisfacción fue el último que tuvo nuestros pulmones porque de nuevo estábamos sin respiración.

─Se quedaran hipotecadas los cuatro terrenos que hay en Tomoeda para poder pagar la dote…

¿Qué?

Varios se queja, sueltan bufidos, golpean la mesa, abren los ojos como platos, mi hermana saca aire mirando a la nada y suelta un gemido de dolor. Yo apenas puedo abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces pero estoy tan anonadado, tan impacto con la noticia que ni siquiera puedo quejarme, varios comenzamos a levantarnos, para ver si de esa manera Fujitaka se alteraba y cambiaba de parecer pero no, seguía tan inmaculado como era su costumbre.

─Los fideicomisos de mis hijos, si aún no se paga la deuda, pagaran la dote de Hong Kong y si no hay resultados ni inversiones para esa fecha… seremos declarados en quiebra.

Y dicho esto.

Como era usual.

Nadie habla.

**The Melancholy Drama Queen.**

Lo sé, lo sé. Este no fue un Sakura y Shaoran tierno, acaramelado, espontaneo y sensual que esperaban pero como dice una de mis películas favoritas: Arráncame la vida.

_"No todo es coger y cantar"_

Pero comencemos. El inicio va viento en popa hasta la llegada de Tomoyo. Todo muy tierno, ahora sabemos más de Sakura pero Shaoran no sabe qué hacer con eso realmente, ¿el motivo?, sí, ya está enamorado.

Aquí hay más secretos marcados y cosas nuevas para dejar ir los hilos tranquilamente.

La carta de Masaki escrita en chino que al parecer a Shaoran se le olvido leer.

El secreto que guarda Eriol lo que nos lleva a pensar ¿bueno o malo? ¿ambos?

Fanren ya tiene un poco más de participación, sé que sus hermanas no tienen mucha participación y bueno, ciertamente porque siendo niñas no tienen mucho qué decir, pero aquí nada es porque sí, muy pocas cosas lo son. En fin, continuemos; he puesto palabras en chino, la razón simple… no, no lo hablo jajaja pero tengo un conocido que fue a China a vacacionar pero aprendió hablar tan poco que mejor decidió no pisar tierras orientales porque, lo diré, es un bruto. Lo poco que pudo aprender a duras penas me lo ha enseñado, eso y que por lo menos pudo hacer un amigo que me ha orientado con las palabras pero no pasa de ahí, no las entiendo yo sólo pregunto. Puede que lleguen a ver una conversación en chino por aquí porque me gusta serle fiel al origen de los Li.

Hablo de la mafia China, espero y eso les haya agradado un poco y también mencione la situación de exportación que China tiene con Corea del norte porque eso es real, lo vi en un periódico y me dije: por qué no hablar de ello. Así que sí, Shaoran tiene conocidos en la mafia como también con el presidente eterno y dictador coreano. Pero no hablemos de política.

Tomoyo y Sakura por fin han tenido un acercamiento digno de unas perras o unas killer queen como la ha llamado Eriol, de quien por cierto, vemos que tiene una razón con Tomoyo, será: amor o un acuerdo. Y Sakura, ha por fin, despertó de su pendejez y ha decidido hacerle frente jugando ese juego de verdades y mentiras que nada le gusta pero lo sabe jugar, ha nacido en ello.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro. Las tierras, la presión, la situación… ¿se dará prisa Shaoran?

¿Van a perder las tierras?

¿Sakura descubrirá la situación?

¿Eriol tendrá más que decir y qué guardaba en aquella negra carpeta?

Ahora unas palabras extras de la autora: Ya había dicho que tengo un fic en plan, llevo un par de ideas, un par de caps escritos pero sin ver la luz de sus ojos, pondre aqui la reseña dado que es un tema que tal vez a muchas no les agrade y lo que menos quiero es causar algún tabú, en realidad yo soy una persona de mente muy abierta y muy dificilmente me espanto con algo, como por ejemplo las relaciones de GLBT. Yo siempre respeto. Principalmente porque mis mejores amigas son Lesbis. Pero si no les gusta o si les causa intriga o si quieren aportar algo, ahí esta el post para decirlo porque realmente lo aprecio. Pero bueno, directo al asunto.

** El arte de ser tres by The Melancholy Drama Queen**

**Shaoran y Tomoyo han sido novios desde los quince años, han experimentado todo juntos, son aceptados por sus compañeros y familia y aunque parecen ser la pareja perfecta y prometen ir juntos a la universidad su mundo se pone de cabeza cuando llega la chica nueva a su último año de preparatoria: Sakura Kinomoto. Es tierna, es lista, es guapa y les gusta a ambos. Tomoyo jamás había sentido eso por ninguna chica hasta que la conoció, Shaoran no había sentido nada por nadie hasta que la conoció; una pequeña propuesta para conocerse los tres pondrá a la pareja en aprietos cuando Sakura acceda a entrar en esa relación para tener un poliamor nada común dentro de la preparatoria. Las cosas podrían cambiar o mantenerse como siempre hasta que uno de los tres decida que está enamorado y no quiere más que permanecer en: pareja. **

En fin… nos vemos en la próximas, mis bellezas melancólicas.

P.S. Si tienen dudas, preguntas no duden en hacerlas. Trato de contestarles a todas, las que por supuesto tienen una cuenta pues me es más fácil y las que no tienen cuenta en mi profile les contestare con la misma dedicación que ustedes a mí.

Gracias.


	10. Y si

El arte de ser tres.

By: The melancholy Drama Queen

**Capítulo 1.- Cabeza hueca**

"Como dijo John Lennon, vivimos en un mundo en el que hay que esconderse para hacer el amor mientras la violencia se practica a plena luz del día"

(Shaoran)

Freddie Mercury no daba entrevistas, desde que inicio hasta que él murió. Una vez dijo de sí mismo: «Yo me considero un hombre extremista. Creo que tengo un lado muy blando y un lado muy duro, puedo ser muy vulnerable como un bebé y al mismo tiempo muy fuerte, no tengo un punto medio.», de ponerme a pensar que él fuera gay, bisexual, una completa alma perdida como en alguna ocasión logre escuchar de chicos que por supuesto no conocen de la música creo que no conoceríamos a ese icono de la música rock.

Me gustaba mucho su música, la letra de sus canciones. Más cuando me pongo a trabajar. Creo que de no haber sido así de escandaloso y tan criticado no me gustaría como hasta ahora, aun después de que el grupo ya no existe como tal.

_I want to break free_, quiero mi libertad como lo habían escrito hace años. No había libertad como antes. No, no tengo una mala vida, me gusta como vivo; no tengo mucho dinero, tengo novia, a veces me gusta fumar, a veces me gusta beber cerveza, a veces me gusta hacer la tarea, siempre me gusta la tarea, siempre me gusta leer, siempre me gusta el rock, siempre me gusta Queen a veces toco el violín.

Muy pocas cosas me quitan el sueño.

Todo un cabeza hueca como dice mi hermana pero esa es mi vida. Una pequeña gran introducción pero era lo que había. Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en el que me encanta estar principalmente porque era ya casi una obligación para mí. Aprendí a quererlo porque es todo lo que quedaba. Mi hermana mayor Shiefa es todo lo que tengo, ella y el bar que con duro esfuerzo, con la unión de dos seguros pudimos tener.

Una tragedia nos dejó huérfanos pero no es el momento de hablar de ello.

Tenemos un viejo auto Pontiac sunfire del 99, no es mucho, seguido se nos apaga, seguido arreglamos el auto pero nos las arreglamos bastante. Antes de llegar a Japón todo era difícil y ahora, las cosas marchan.

Ni para bien, ni para mal… simplemente marchan.

El bar que tenemos tiene un nombre bastante gracioso, lo puso mi hermana cuando de niño no dejaba de tocar la batería para interpretar Killer queen. Un día, cuando llegamos, cobramos el seguro, buscamos un departamento, lo comenzamos amueblar, tuve la escuela y cuando conseguimos el lugar mi hermana decidió llamarlo Killer Queen. Casi no teníamos gente y dado que llegamos aquí cuando tenía quince años lo único de lo que podíamos vivir era de vender sodas y hamburguesas que aprendimos a preparar. Poco a poco hemos salido adelante ahora que Dios gracias tengo diecisiete.

Y seguíamos en Tomoeda.

El run-run entrecortado del Pontiac cuando le pisaba el embrague comenzaba a preocuparme, recién dos meses atrás le habíamos cambiado el sensor de aire y nuevamente comenzaba a fallar.

Había sido un error haber comprado el auto pero, aun siendo muy económico se veía bonito, deportivo, largo, elegante y sonaba como pantera.

─Tal vez le hace falta que pongamos gasolina ─ dice mi hermana bajando el cofre casi azotándolo.

Suspiro apretándome el puente de la nariz, la muy babosa hasta apenas se había acordado que se había gastado la gasolina, pero le gusta verme trabajar.

Le gusta verme manchado de grasa de auto, arrastrarme para arreglar algo que no necesita ser arreglado.

─ ¿Lo dejaste en la reserva, verdad?

Demando en cuanto quito la llave para apagarlo, salir de golpe y cerrar la puerta casi azotándola.

─Un error que cualquiera tiene─ dice ignorándome casi a tal grado de darse la vuelta ─, igual te tocaba pagar la gasolina.

Me dice mientras se quita la liga del cabello que había amarrado para ponerse a buscar el famoso error del auto. Suspiro, me voy limpiando las manos con aquella toalla que teníamos en la cajuela para limpiarnos, suspiro otra vez notando que el calor ya se ha quedado de lado y que la canción Canon de Pachelbel me ha inundado de sangre caliente todo el cuerpo.

La canción sale de aquel auto gris que se ha detenido para ver la dirección de la calle. Hay una jovencita de cabello corto, castaña clara, ojos verdes, delgada, pupilas en negro y vestida como si no quisiera llamar la atención pero sin poderlo evitar. Lee un gran papel de direcciones ubicándose, mirando para enfrente y luego a los lados como si pudiera ubicarse, nuevos por supuesto.

─Ho, veo que han llegado ─ dice mi hermana mientras ve a la familia pequeña que encerrados ahora ya en el auto siguen sin avanzar.

─ ¿Los conoces?

Ella niega y luego inclina los hombros.

─Anoche han ido a preguntar por la dirección de una casita en un pequeño condominio cerca del parque, el hombre es arqueólogo, profesor de universidad y su joven esposa es profesora de música independiente.

Para no conocerlos, le pude haber preguntado la edad y sin lugar a dudas lo respondería, ella es una entrometida. Pero igual le escuche. La chica es bonita.

─Su hijo murió de cáncer hace dos meses ─ dice ahora jalándome para llevarme dentro del departamento.

Creo que comenzaría a llover y aunque veía mal no dar una indicación no me acerque, si no la pedían es porque no la necesitaban y yo no iba a ir a donde no me llamaran.

La simple mención de alguna tragedia familiar me ponía la piel de gallina.

Pero ella es tan bonita.

─Deja de mirar a la chica ─ ordena mi hermana jalándome la oreja para obligarme a entrar a casa ─, si vuelves a ser infiel con la mirada le diré a Tomoyo que te acostaste con la nueva del pueblo.

Bufe alejándome de su agarre para inmediatamente sobar mi oreja izquierda, la babosa con esas uñas largas bien podría haberme dejado como tacita, sin una oreja en mi cabeza.

─Tomoyo, jamás creería que me he acostado con la nueva del pueblo.

─Pudiste haberlo hecho con la mirada, los jóvenes de hoy en día con sus tríos e infidelidades… bueno ─ suspira y niega como si le doliera ─, no se sabe que esperar de ellos.

Me sonrojo a la mención de tríos, eso jamás pasaría en mi cabeza porque la idea de compartir a mi novia con otra persona no me agrada, bastante celoso soy ya cuando va al coro de música, mucho menos compartirla en la cama.

─Vamos ─ vuelve a insistir mi hermana tomando mi mano para encaminarme a la dirección correcta y no seguir idiotizado viendo a la chica nueva ─, prepare el té.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.- Y si...**

"Sakura"

_Los suspiros son aire van al aire. _

_Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar. _

_Dime, mujer, cuando el amor se olvida, _

_¿Sabes tú adónde va?_

Saque aquellas viejas rimas del cajón de mi madre para volverlas a leer como si aquello me doliera como a ella. Escritas a mano, una caligrafía tan perfecta que daba miedo.

Escritas en papel tan viejo por puño y letra de mi padre, escritas para mi madre cuando seguramente había amor. Antes de que todo el rumbo de la familia cambiara de dirección.

Entonces veo que mi madre tiene un rumbo distinto cuando cumplí los dieciséis años.

No podían hacer más daño.

Ellos no querían lastimar a nadie… querían asesinar.

Las palabras tienen la habilidad y el poder enorme de así como causar heridas, sanarlas también.

Pero no había palabras para expresar la soledad que habían causado no sólo en mí ser ni el de mi hermano, en el de Tomoyo. Ahora cada quien contaba con su soledad, sin ser reprochados, dejando que nos desahoguemos a nuestro antojo.

Por ahora lo único que calaba era la ruptura de aquella promesa que había sido pactada para ser felices de por vida en las buenas y las malas. Ahora cada quien se despedazaba como se pudiera. Nadie que hiciera un mísero favor para salir de la situación.

Había desechado todos los recuerdos que tuve cuando decidieron que yo necesitaba ayuda aun sin pedirla. Entonces me llevaron a Kioto, lejos de aquí, todo un verano alegando que había ido de viaje al extranjero más bien diría que había ido al infinito y más allá.

Ahora sólo sé avanzar, caer y levantarme.

E.T., ya entiendo por huiste en bici al cielo. Yo en tu lugar hubiera pedaleado hasta Plutón sin dar vuelta.*

─Cerezo.

Dice mi madre entrando a su habitación tan tranquila como es su costumbre. Las cosas han pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerdo haber platicado con ella como antes lo hacía… de eso hace mucho tiempo pero extrañamente, la anhelaba más nunca.

Más que su presencia, sus abrazos cálidos en lo que encuentras protección, esas palabras cálidas que te reconfortan y su mirada que dice: jamás de los jamases te voy abandonar.

Suspiro.

Hacia tanto que no lloraba, tenía el sentimiento anidando en mi garganta pero las lágrimas no salían.

Apenas le sonrío sentándome al filo de la cama mientras ella se sienta cómodamente en aquel sofá suyo favorito.

─Leía este poema que te escribió mi padre.

Digo guardando nuevamente aquella frase de Becquer en su respectivo lugar. En aquel cajón que parecía ya nadie volvería abrir. Ese cajón de recuerdos y vanas ilusiones.

Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida pero no dice nada. Mira extrañamente el cajón y luego vuelve su mirada a mí.

─Yo también pienso que es hermoso ─ dice agachando la mirada, mostrándome esos ojos azules más tristes desde que puedo recordar.

Me inclino para tomar sus manos entre las mías mientras ella aleja su mano derecha para secarse la lagrima que ha caído rápidamente. Inspira y ahora pone sus manos cubriendo las mías.

─Pero no fue escrito para mí…

Me hago para atrás en cuanto ella me dice eso. Dudo mucho que sepa de la cosa esa con Tomoyo.

Con mi hermano, aunque aquello no tenga procedencia en la conversación.

Abro la boca un par de veces tratando de poder decir algo que no fuera estúpido pero apenas me salen unos "ham-ejem-um" y ella sigue mirándome fijamente.

─Tranquila Cerezo ─ me dice suspirando, besando el dorso de mis manos ─, eso es entre tu padre y yo… tú sigue mostrándome tu sonrisa ─ suspira nuevamente y luego vuelve a sacarse las lágrimas en un gesto de: un dos tres aquí no pasó nada.

Trago pesado y sigo en la misma posición erguida en la que me quede.

─Te ves feliz─ dice después de mucho cambiando rápida y sutilmente la conversación ─. Sé que no te alegra la situación de Li, no eres así.

Niego al mismo tiempo en que recuerdo la junta aquella.

Ya había mencionado que no me gustan los negocios, que los odio y que no los entiendo pero soy lo suficientemente lista como para saber lo que es declararse en quiebra.

Me muerdo el labio inferior apenas alejándome de ella, soltando sus manos para apoyarme en la cama.

Estaba molesta y no podía ocultarlo, me gustaría tanto hacer algo por él.

Lo vi presionado, lo vi estresado.

Levantarse lentamente con esos llenos de miedo al igual que sus socios, que sus compañeros de trabajo. Abrir la boca sin decir nada. Su padre dejando de lado su legado. Su hermana casi queriendo llorar.

Salió de la sala de juntas hecho un perro rabioso azotando las puertas, nadie dijo nada, nadie podía siquiera disculparlo porque todos sentían aquella misma necesidad pero mi padre y el suyo permanecieron intactos, fuertes ante su decisión.

Mi padre sin nada que perder ganándose mi odio.

Eriol Hiiragizawa salió tan rápido como Shaoran apenas gritando su nombre y no su apellido como había escuchado se acostumbraban a decir.

Extraña amistad a decir verdad.

Entonces la bilis se pone más y más en mi estómago causándome dolor.

Todo un escándalo.

Suspiro.

Me vuelvo a morder el labio inferior y miro los ojos azules de mi madre, ahora ya secos más bien intrigada en la situación con Li. Que ella no tenía nada que ver ahí, seguro veía mi preocupación.

─ ¿Eres cercana a Li?

Me pregunta pero no contesto.

─Te vi bailando con él en la boda de tu hermano, seguirte cuando cantaste… que por cierto jamás te había escuchado tan sincera, tan natural como ese día.

Suspira y me acaricia las rodillas como cuando niña.

─Tuviste una voz espectacular hija, causa de una inspiración, no dejes ir al chico que ésta causando esto en ti.

Sonrío como estúpida sólo a la mención de lo que me ha dicho. Me rasco un poco la frente en un acto de querer ocultar mi nervio pero no puedo hacerlo.

Incluso me pongo nerviosa.

Exhalo como si fuera a soltar la noticia del siglo.

Hacia tanto que no me sentía escuchada.

─El _chico_ no puede estar conmigo ─ confieso mordiendo la uña de mi dedo anular izquierdo.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque estoy tan loca como él ─ digo mirándola nuevamente y luego dirigiendo mi mirada a la ventana, no llovía, no hacía calor, simplemente estaba el clima ahí como era normal.

Sólo presente.

─Tú no estás loca.

Dice ahora acariciando mi cabello.

Al tacto la piel se me eriza como cuando ella me tocaba el cabello.

En la clínica había una mujer que siempre hacia que le cepillara el cabello. La consideraban loca. Ella lloraba cada noche, ella estaba triste de amor, de dolor, de la misma felicidad que ella considero en su momento.

Poco recuerdo de ella.

Pero cuando me acariciaba el rostro, cuando me tocaba mi cabello… sentía como si viera en mí a otra persona y esa mirada que hacia me daba mucho miedo, me llenaba de tristeza.

"Tú no estás loca, belleza"

Me decía cuando me acariciaba y luego se quedaba dormida en mis piernas.

Niego rápidamente alejando el tacto de mi madre y me reincorporo para caminar hasta la ventana, abrirla, ver como los pájaros han hecho de las suyas en el balcón, hay un nido cerca seguro.

─ ¿Te has sentido mal?, ¿quieres que te pida comida?

Niego y vuelvo a mirarla pero luego repongo mi situación para mirar a la nada en sí, tal vez al cielo.

Las nubes blancas moverse rápidamente por la intensidad del viento.

─Él es muy especial ─ digo después de mucho ─, no es perfecto pero actúa como si lo fuera ─ suspiro riendo después ─. No conoce otra vida.

─No podemos juzgar, hija, cada quien es educado de manera diferente.

Asiento queriéndole dar la razón, yo no la veo pero ella a mí sí.

─Él se dedicó a educar antes de que lo hicieran con él ─ digo tratando de no dar demasiada información de él pero sólo de pensarlo me pone más triste que mi situación ─. Está roto─ digo después de mucho.

Escucho a mi madre suspirar.

─Casi no sonríe y es temperamental ─ río soltando dos lágrimas que seco inmediatamente antes de que ella pueda verme.

─Pero lo quieres ─ dice mi madre después de mucho, moviendo su posición a la silla para mirar a su habitación y no a mí.

Asiento aunque sé que ella no me mira. Aunque sé que yo no la miro a ella.

Creo que tiene razón.

Él puede escuchar mi corazón, puedo perderme en un beso suyo… y olvidar todo. Es como si me volviera inmune cuando estoy con él. Lo amo.

Claro que él no puede saber eso.

─ ¿Es mayor?

Vuelvo asentir y ella interpreta mi silencio al no verme.

─Siempre hay razón en la locura ─ suelta ─, mi querido Cerezo…

─Tiene un problema muy fuerte ─ digo por fin sin regresar a mi lugar y sin esperar a que ella me mire ─, no hay muchos que le puedan ayudar… es muy orgulloso, tiene demasiado espíritu para su condición social pero…

Suspiro.

─Quisiera hacer tanto por él, pero no me lo permite.

─El corazón de los hombres es difícil hija.

Asiento en cuanto siento sus brazos cerrarse en torno a mis hombros y siento como el peso que tengo va disminuyendo sin que yo se lo pida. Si ella sufre no lo aparenta conmigo.

─Entrega todo lo que este en tus manos, no des más allá de lo que no puedas controlar, ama con locura… porque cuando el amor se acaba, no hay forma de hacerlo volver.

"El amor siempre es acompañado de éxtasis, de locura, de agonía, alegría intensa y tristeza profunda. A veces amamos demasiado a quien no nos ama, otras veces somos amados por aquellos a los que no podemos amar.

La miro rápidamente girándome sobre mis talones al instante en que ella se aleja de mí para salir de la habitación como si fuera yo quien ya la ha lastimado.

Suspiro mientras regreso mi mirada a la ventana, ver el auto entrar, estacionarse, ver bajar a Tomoyo quien como si fuera de la realeza es ayudada a bajar, caminando como si el mismo suelo no la mereciera.

Sacar su celular por alguna llamada recibida. Entregar abrigo, entregar bolsa y de más para no agotarse.

A veces es imposible como alguien tan perfecto puede ser tan perverso.

─Llego Tomoyo ─ dice mi madre alejándose rápidamente para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

─ ¿Necesitas ir con ella?

Pregunto con tono de desprecio.

─Estaba llorando anoche y antes de irse en la mañana, creí que iría al instituto pero se desmayó ─ suspira ─. Se comprensiva, Tomoyo no tiene a nadie en el mundo que a nosotros.

Ho claro que lo sabía y ella tenía el mundo de nosotros, cuando quisiera a la hora que quisiera.

Mi madre sufriendo por ella, ella jodiendo el matrimonio de su familia.

A veces me gustaría preguntarle por qué hace todo esto, por qué lo hizo, en qué estaba pensando.

Pero la respuesta no la quiero saber, creo conocerla… prefiero quedarme con eso.

Lastimarme más, lastimar más a mi familia, incluso a ella, ya no valía la pena.

Podía caminar en la lluvia y sólo pensar en mí.

Brincar en los charcos.

Se inconsciente de este origen de amor.

"Shaoran"

No recordaba dónde se había quedado la tapa de la botella, sólo bebía eso era cierto pero no quería que se fuera a regar o consumir.

Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Quería golpear. Patalear como niño chiquito después de un berrinche estúpido como cuando no sabes que más hacer, como un animal acorralado a punto ser sometido a algún tipo de experimento.

Todo lo que conocía se estaba desmoronando y lo sabían de antemano pero no había quién me diera la mano para poder soportar esta larga caída, porque lo era,

Tenía la corbata desanudada, el saco hecho polvo, la camisa arrugada, mi cabello alborotado, ebrio como yo solo. Mirando las tejas del techo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿A quién podía recurrir?

Ver a mis hermanas jugar como si nada de esto estuviera pasando. Qué haría si ellas tuvieran una vida nada digna para poder sobrevivir. Qué sería del honor de nosotros cinco.

Madre por favor mándame una señal, lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a irme contigo si eso es lo que tú quieres, llévame contigo al cielo como tantas veces lo pedía y no me hiciste caso.

Entiérrame junto a ti, abrázame cuanto todo esto termine. Yo no quiero estar solo, llévame contigo.

Entonces el llanto cruel hizo su aparición inundando la habitación que ya olía bastante a cigarro, alcohol, cerveza y creo que olía un poco a sexo.

Puede ser que mi hermana hiciera de las suyas aquí algunas horas atrás antes de declararnos en quiebra.

El escalofrío que me recorre provoca que mueva la cabeza como si temblara de dolor, Fuutie entra como si nada alertando a todos mis sentidos de poder fingir que estaba bien, limpiar mi cara, impedir el sudor en menos de dos segundos. Ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Su uniforme de primaria está impecable, de ella nada hay que criticar. Sus ojos castaños brillosos y tristes.

─ ¿Te sientes mal?

Pregunto estúpidamente tratando de re incorporarme pero sin tener éxito, apenas puedo recargar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón que hay en el despacho.

Ella niega poniéndose en cuclillas, quitando la botella que estaba casi vacía de aquel liquido dorado, encontrando sin dificultades la tapa, poniéndola al otro lado de mí, sacando aquel pañuelo azul para limpiar mi rostro, mis labios, el sudor y las lágrimas. Seguro que nota mi mirada perdida pero no va a decir nada.

Es más madura que todos en está maldita casa de mierda. Ella era mi salvadora.

Gracias mamá por enviarme a tu ángel a cuidarme.

─ ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto apenas tratando de poder controlar el llanto. Y entonces niega dándome una razón para preocuparme pero estúpidamente el alcohol ya ha hecho de las suyas y me impide pararme pero ella apenas me ayuda para que no me lastime aun estando tirado.

─Estoy enferma ─ dice tristemente secando mi rostro, acomodando mi cabello ─, de ti.

Dice como último besando mi frente y lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla con fuerza, soltando todo mi llanto atrapado desde hacía tantos años. Nunca había llorado, lo consideraba estúpido pero hoy… hoy con todo lo que tenía cargando en los hombros tuve que hacer catarsis de alguna manera, burda, sin sentido… las lágrimas jamás han resuelto nada hasta la fecha.

Pero era la única manera de sacar esta rabia, este dolor, esta pena, decepción y soledad que tenía en mí ser.

Me abrazo a ella como si el niño fuera yo. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pidiendo que me protegiera con sus esas alas de ángel que mi madre le había heredado para mí. Mi madre me había dejado un pedacito de cielo en la tierra y era ella, lo sabía.

Sus bracitos me abrazan la cabeza, acariciando con sus manitas mi cabello mientras yo me ponía a llorar como un idiota.

─Ya… ya… ya… ─ me dice arrullándome ─, tranquilo, todo va estar bien, ya lo veras…

Pero en lugar de calmarme lo único que hace es acrecentar mi dolor, mis lágrimas y mi llanto.

─Perdónenme, por favor perdón ─ imploro escuchando la puerta abrirse, pisadas fuertes de varias personas entrando en la habitación.

Gritos enloquecedores. Dos golpes en mi rostro y ni cuenta me había dado de que ya estaba de pie y luego otra vez en el suelo, con la mirada ida, con el dolor sin sentirse pero que me cobraría factura cuando los efectos de la ginebra, del ron y del vodka se esfumen de mi ser.

─ ¡Por favor padre no lo toques! ─ escucho gritar a Shiefa, veo sus manos cerrarse en los brazos del hombre que por ADN tengo que llamar padre.

─ ¡Papá por favor suéltalo, no lo lastimes!

Grita ahora Feimei quien me abraza mientras yo me quedo en el suelo pero él vuelve atacar levantándome como si de un trapo se tratara.

El llanto de Fuutie se hace más y más fuerte como si la estuvieran golpeando. Las lágrimas de Fanren mientras trata de separar a Shiefa del agarre de mi padre.

─ ¡Eres un estúpido, cómo pudiste no hacerlo rápido como te lo dije ahora hemos perdido todo lo que tenemos!

Grita él mientras empuja a Feimei al suelo para volverme a tomar en brazos pero las gemelas se apresuran a abrazarme para que él no vuelva a tocarme.

Incluso sonrío ante la situación. Ninguno de nosotros tiene mucha relación, un acercamiento y podría jurar que ellas me tenían miedo.

─ ¡Padre por favor, esto no es culpa de él déjalo por favor!

Grita Fanren interponiéndose entre él, las gemelas y yo.

─ ¡Perderemos todo Fanren, todo… él tenía un trabajo nada difícil, pudo actuar como se le ordeno y nada de esto estaría pensado pero este imbécil se ha enamorado! Kinomoto no siempre tiene que ganar…

Y sin poderlo pensar más caigo en la cuenta de lo que te ha dicho, de la daga que sus palabras llegan a las heridas de mi cuerpo. Creo que sí, que estoy enamorado.

─Por favor… por favor… ─ suplica Fuutie abrazando a nuestro padre ─, por favor papi ya no lo lastimes…

─ ¡Alteraste a tus hermanas, con tu insensatez, con tu estupidez, prepotencia y tu vicio, lárgate de aquí no te quiero ver!

Grita nuevamente apartando a mis hermanas para tomarme del cuello y uno de mis brazos para llevarme a la puerta de servicio, alterando a la servidumbre que corren apresuradamente para salvaguardar la integridad de las menores, seguro no habían visto tan loco a mi padre.

Ellas siguen gritando y llorando.

Ellas siguen implorando y pidiendo perdón cuando no habían hecho nada malo.

─ ¡No te quiero volver a ver hasta que limpies el buen nombre de la familia!

Dice mientras me empuja fuera de la casa que sin lugar a dudas sigue lloviendo, no sé en qué momento había pasado eso, hacía calor y luego otra vez agua.

Entonces comienzo a reír histéricamente tratando de reincorporarme débilmente, procurando mirarlo fijamente.

─Estamos en quiebra por ti ─ le recuerdo ─, tus malas decisiones, tu ineptitud y negocios turbios te llevaron aquí, no fui yo.

─No lo entiendes ─ dice mi padre cerrando la puerta azotándola mientras lejanamente lo escucho discutir con mis hermanas.

No se atrevería a golpearlas, sus puños tienen ya un destino y soy yo.

"Sakura"

La pista en mi cabeza indicándome que escribiera una canción para cuando fuera la audición a la entrada en la universidad de mi propia autoría me emocionaba y me ponía más y más triste al mismo tiempo. La letra se escribía sola prácticamente pero mientras caminaba con aquel paraguas de murciélago, la hora tan tarde, el cielo oscurecido mintiéndome con el tiempo que yo creí.

Eran las seis de la tarde pero parecía mucho más tarde, es más, no había gente caminando y las pocas que estaban corrían para buscar un lugar donde ocultarse de la lluvia.

Camino en dirección al parque pingüino para poderme sentar en aquella banca que lo inicio todo; un cigarro, un celular y una metáfora.

Basto una sonrisa para caer a sus pies y poner mi mundo de cabeza.

Veo a una persona sentada con la cabeza en sus rodillas sin ser protegido de la lluvia.

Entrecierro un poco los ojos: cabello castaño, traje negro, reloj de plata… cuerpo fuerte…

─ ¡Shaoran!

Grito como histérica corriendo hasta donde él se encuentra. Ebrio como era de esperarse. Sin Kurogane a su lado. Sin sus hermanas o sin el insensato de Hiiragizawa que me había besado la mano en la mañana.

─Trate de no enamorarme, de verdad que trate… trate… trate ─ dice mientras se golpea con sus rodillas la frente una y otra vez.

Esas palabras causarían su efecto de dolor seguramente si las pudiera entender pero mientras tanto lo único que puedo hacer en tratar de levantarlo dejando de lado la sombrilla pero él difícilmente se deja ayudar. Huele mucho a alcohol y creo que ha vomitado.

─Ven, tranquilo, te llevare a tu casa ─ digo apenas mientras paso su brazo derecho por mis hombros para tratar de mantenerlo en pie, él a duras penas se recarga en mi cabeza aspirando mi olor como si pudiera hacer algo por él mismo. Creo.

Tomo la sombrilla con la mano libre y apenas puedo caminar difícilmente tratando de cubrirnos pero no serviría de nada, más empapados no podemos estar.

─Hueles a cerezo ─ dice él abrazándome con fuerza quitando la sombrilla para llevarme a sus brazos, apretarme con fuerza y apenas si lo puedo hacer, no comprendo lo que le pasa.

Suspiro. Creo que sí comprendo.

─Soy un tonto ─ dice mientras caminamos hasta la parada para tomar un taxi.

─No lo eres ─ digo apenas tratando de mantenerlo despierto, si se duerme jamás lo podría mover de aquí.

─Mi padre me lo dijo, Eriol es sinónimo de poder y control y yo ¡ja!, de un idiota vicioso que no sabe nada más que beber y enamorarse de quien no debía…

Siento la daga atravesar mi corazón como quien ha recibido una traición en la espalda, es doloroso, es puntiagudo ese dolor, me punza pero no hay nada más allá de eso.

Él tenía todos los motivos para ponerse en esa posición, lo único que tenia de su madre se había perdido y no volvería. Se había ido ella ahora ya no tenía ni siquiera algo para recordarla.

¿Cómo lo ayudaba?

¿Cómo lo liberaba?

Si los dos estábamos detrás de una cortina áspera en un mundo oscuro.

Pero ya había decidido que estaba enamorada de él y no había marcha atrás porque no es lo que quiero, lo quiero a él, lo quiero completo, lo quiero feliz.

Le daría todo con tal de quitarle ese sufrimiento principalmente porque no tenía nada más que el amor de su madre de primera instancia. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo en otras circunstancias; él con su familia y yo con la mía de una forma saludable y normal.

Pero siendo así, él estaría casado con alguien digno de él y de su edad y yo estaría haciendo lo mío en el instituto siendo una adolescente normal, seguro que al lado de Tomoyo.

─Te llevare a tu casa, ya tranquilo.

Él niega abrazándome con fuerza para evitar que levante mi mano para pedir aquel taxi que seguro a duras penas, a causa de la lluvia, nos había visto.

─Llévame contigo.

Suplica porque eso es lo que siento en su tono quebrado de voz.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, llevarlo a casa, con mi madre, con Tomoyo rondando por ahí, con mi padre seguro en su oficina celebrando que tiene una empresa más en su poder.

Me gustaba más cuando era un hombre más humilde pero dice mi madre que él… era diferente hace veintitrés años. Que incluso se casaron porque ella creía que su amor era suficiente para los dos.

Puede que de ahí vengan los engaños constantes de mi padre porque por mucho que me duela aceptarlo, no se casaron por amor.

Puedo escucharlo llorar en mi cabeza y eso me pone la piel de gallina. No podía creerlo, nunca me imaginé verlo así de triste, alcoholizado a más no poder y tirado como si de un vagabundo se tratara, no como vagabundo por supuesto, ellos son listos y buscan un lugar donde cubrirse de la lluvia.

─Te llevare a mi casa ─ le digo antes de soltar la condición ─, pero por favor cállate, no hagas ruido… no será fácil con Naomi ahí conmigo vigilando.

Él asiente no diciendo nada más.

Tomamos el taxi que paso quince minutos después de terminar más mojados que los mismos árboles, el trayecto corto dejándonos en la puerta de la casa, pagando apenas el dinero que estaba mojado como papel.

Él caminando a rastras indicándome que no debía meterlo por la puerta principal así que lo encamino hasta llevarlo al lado izquierdo donde están las flores enredaderas de mi madre que ocultan una escalera que llega a mi habitación.

Nunca tuvo el miedo de que yo me fuera a escapar de casa y de hecho jamás lo había hecho porque siempre regresaba. Para mi mala suerte.

─Quédate aquí ─ le ordeno tomando su rostro con mis manos y él vuelve asentir ─, te arrojare una cuerda…

─Para que termine con este martirio y me suicide, buena elección.

Apenas le golpeo con fuerza en el hombro y él se tambalea no siendo dueño por completo de su cuerpo.

Él ríe como si fuera una gracia.

─Si quieres podríamos jugar un juego: finjamos que somos iguales pero vas a tener que mirar mucho más cerca de lo que lo haces, mucho más cerca…*

Al decir eso lo miro por unos instantes más mientras él sigue con la cabeza gacha.

Esas palabras como si de un poema se trataran. Esas palabras podrían ser mi salida de Tomoeda.

─ ¿Crees estar bien aquí en lo que subo?

Él asiente como si ya se encontrara mejor.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo ignorando el recibimiento de Naomi y del resto de la servidumbre, caminando a grandes zancadas por las escaleras subiendo de dos en dos hasta toparme con la puerta de mi habitación, no había luz en la de Tomoyo, la de mis padres estaba abierta indicándome que no había nadie más. Mucho mejor, estaría cenando seguramente.

Entro a la habitación algo oscura aún con luz en la zona. No me había dado cuenta de que re decore hace un par de semanas que me costaba descubrir quien vivía aquí.

Kero camina hasta donde estoy yo recibiéndome como un amigo, el único que tenía aquí. Sus ojos dorados más grandes y brillosos que nunca pidiéndome atención a toda costa pero yo estoy apurada buscando aquella cuerda que había guardado para cualquier tipo de emergencia, sí, un suicidio fallido.

Un arte que lamentablemente no se me había cumplido.

Ilinea me había regalado esa cuerda, cuerda que robe de un consultorio para poderme colgar, cuando me tuvieron en cuidado intensivo ella me regalo esa cuerda que logró rescatar "para que recuerdes que tu vida no depende de esto", dijo el día que se fue de la clínica seguida de una mujer muy parecida a ella. Alta, esbelta, blanca y de ojos rasgados. Pero su rubio cabello diferenciaba del de ella.

Yuuko, se decía llamar su protectora.

Le entregaba viejas fotografías, le entregaba cartas y ella simplemente no decía nada.

Niego rápidamente alejando con una mano al pobre de Kero para caminar hasta la ventana y sacar aquella cuerda, atarla en el balcón y esperar a que él la tomara rápidamente.

Me pongo rápidamente una toalla en los hombros sacando otra del cajón y me dirijo a poner el seguro a la puerta.

Él sube con un poco de dificultad subiendo la cuerda para que nadie sospeche, nadie lo haría pero seguro por su casa siempre hay guardia rondando para salvaguardarlos.

Ahora sé por qué.

Cierra la puerta del balcón recargando la frente seguro por el cansancio.

Se quita el saco, la corbata, la camisa como si no le importara que yo estuviera ahí frente a él, poco a poco desabrochándose el pantalón, bajando aquel bóxer pegado que le hacían verse unos glúteos más fuertes y…

¡Cálmate Sakura!

Arroja los zapatos y los calcetines lejos de su ropa y sigue viendo a la ventana, un momento incomodo porque ya no sabía si quedarme parada ahí donde estaba con la toalla volviéndose nudos con mis manos ansiosas o acercarme a él para secarlo.

Voltea un poco su perfil derecho apoyando ahora su mano en la ventana demostrándome lo agotado que estaba, las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello castaño.

Vuelve a ver al frente y creo haber entendido lo que me quiere decir.

Me acerco a él para poner la toalla en su espalda, comenzar a secarlo poco a poco y él vuelve su cuerpo para quedar frente a mí y permitirme secarle su cabello como si un pequeño se tratara.

─Pareces un cachorrito ─ le digo mientras seco ahora su rostro que parece tener moretones a causa de una pelea, su labio partido, sus brazos con marcas de haber sido sujetados con fuerza.

No es como si él fuera una persona débil porque ya había demostrado que no pero en el estado que se encontraba era lógico.

─Mi madre solía llamarme así ─ dice y luego suspira para quitarse la toalla y comenzar a secar mi cabello, quitarme aquel diminuto vestido que lleve a la junta esta mañana.

Un pequeño vestido café lo bastante acorde a una jovencita de diecisiete años, no sensual, simplemente casual dejando que él pudiera imaginar lo que quisiera.

En la mañana habíamos aprovechado muy poco.

"¿Te enamoraste?" pregunte en cuanto comenzamos a besarnos por aquí se cerró la puerta.

"Creo que sí" contestó entre besos.

Un "¿Crees que vaya a ser complicado?" y la mejor respuesta que pudo darme aún sin hacer nada "Por ahora solo quiero hacerte el amor". Y aunque no habíamos hecho nada al escuchar hablar a mi padre con su padre fuera de la oficina para pedir un café a la secretaria decidimos esperar a que ellos se fueran nuevamente, apenas unos pocos besos para que saliera rápidamente por el elevador ejecutivo e ir al comedor de empleados para prepararme un café. Hacerme la que estaba visitando la empresa. Vi a lo lejos a Eriol Hiiragizawa entrar a uno de los baños, juro haberlo escuchado gritar y golpear a las puertas y paredes, me asuste tanto que baje para ver si mi prima no había hecho de las suyas pero no estaba. El auto de Kurogane esperando a que yo diera una orden seguramente porque en cuanto me vio abrió la puerta.

Él y Shaoran se estaban tomando enserio eso de mi protección sin pedirla.

─Por ahora sólo quiero hacerte el amor ─ le digo en cuanto siento que ha comenzado a besarme el cuello pero no puedo dejar de ver aquellas marcas en su cuerpo.

Algo me decía que no fue un asalto o una pelea de algún tipo ebrio, algo me decía que era más que eso pero él tiende hablar a medias.

Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por sus manos, sus labios, esos besos ahora recorriendo mis pechos tomando mis pezones con sus manos como si fueran botones de consola.

Siento a Kero caminar entre nuestros pies pero igual seguimos el trayecto para la cama.

Me recuesta acariciando mi cuerpo desde la garganta hasta mi intimidad, paseando sus dedos por dentro, por fuera, arqueando mi espalda al sentir su tacto. Sus labios en mis orejas mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo.

Mis manos apretando las sabanas mientras él hace lo suyo ahora guiando mi mano derecha hasta su erección.

─Tócame…

Susurra.

Un gemido se me escapa pero él guarda los demás en su boca. Besándome suavemente y no con fuerza ni desesperación como habían sido los demás.

Mi mano sube y baja sintiendo lo duro, lo fuerte que se pone.

Sus dedos se introducen en mi intimidad y dejo de mover la mano por la invasión que siento pero es buena.

─Te amo…

Suelta moviéndose para posicionarse encima de mí.

No recuerdo que él se haya cuidado ni la primera vez mucho menos la segunda.

No es que me importe tampoco.

Entra en mí y lo único que puedo hacer es arquearme nuevamente de placer, esa sensación tan fuerte, tan lejana a cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido jamás en mi vida.

En mi cabeza escucho música que poco a poco se va componiendo y en lugar de querer correr a escribir las notas dejo que la música interna vaya haciendo lo suyo mientras a él lo veo moverse suavemente poniendo sus manos a mis costados para mover su cadera.

El gime y yo con él.

Se muerde el labio inferior, me besa la frente, cierra sus ojos, hace gestos felinos y yo no hago nada más que dejarme llevar sacando varios suspiros, varios gemidos pero no puedo siquiera hablar sólo hay humedad, sólo hay pasión.

Qué me iba a importar que alguien entrara.

Y yo creí que estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para poder hacerlo. Veo que no, que al ser un hombre adicto a esto está tan acostumbrado a vivir con ello que así como llega se va.

Si yo consumiera alguna droga como antes… sin duda serían sus labios.

Y que me vuelvan a encerrar por loca.

Con su mano derecha me toma de la cintura para moverme rápidamente y dejarme arriba de él. Separándonos un poco pero podía comenzar a ser yo misma desde esa posición.

─Así, así…

Imploro sin pensar.

Moviéndome de arriba abajo pasando mis manos para acariciar mi cabello, mi cuello, tocar mis pechos y el vaivén era de adelante atrás suavemente mientras sus manos se posicionaban en mi cadera ayudándome con el movimiento.

A veces viendo que él se mordía el labio inferior, era como ser salvada en unos segundos.

Dejo de moverme para verlo.

─Sigue… así mi vida… así… más rápido…

Implora aun con sus ojos cerrados moviendo mi cadera, subiendo más su rostro dejándome ver el cuello tan suculento. Me acerco para besarlo, para pasear mi lengua en sus hombros, cuello, en los huesos mostrándome que es delgado aunque se vea sumamente fuerte.

Él me abraza recibiendo mi cuerpo mientras sigo con el movimiento.

Entonces él sigue gimiendo más y más fuerte que yo.

Impulsándome hacerlo con él.

Me muevo más rápido haciendo que la cama vibre tan fuerte poniendo mis manos en la cabecera para ayudarme al movimiento.

Él sujetando mi cadera con fuerza, dejándome sus dedos marcados pero ni siquiera me dolía.

Él sigue y sigue moviéndome y yo con su ayuda sintiendo aquel cosquilleo en mi zona como si de un calambre se tratara, como si comenzara a calentarse más y más, subiendo a mi espalda, haciéndome gritar sin quererlo, sin importarme… haciéndome llegar al cielo.

Y como si estuviéramos escuchando Canon él arquea su cuerpo y yo el mío llegando al éxtasis, increíblemente al mismo tiempo.

Ya tomaría más tarde aquella pastilla que veía a Nakuru meterse a la boca tantas veces.

"Shaoran"

Soñaba que una manada de lobos me atacaba a media noche para alimentarse de mi carne pero con una daga hice de su piel un cobijo para caminar por la oscuridad del bosque, marcando mi rostro con su sangre para demostrar que era igual de feroz que ellos.

El escalofrío hace que me altere un poco dejando de lado el sueño que tuve sintiendo frio, tensión y mareo al abrir los ojos de golpe por la cruda aparente que llega a mi ser. Como si no recordara donde había estado.

Me tallo los ojos con fuerza para incorporarme y levantarme un poco, sentarme y tomar aquel vaso de agua que hay a mi lado para beberlo casi de un trago, sintiendo como el alcohol que siempre hace de las suyas me deja con el cuerpo tan seco como si me hubieran drenado la sangre.

Trago pesado dejando el vaso en su lugar, viendo a mi lado derecho, verla dormir, sus hombros desnudos descubiertos, la sabana purpura sólo cubriendo su cadera, dejándome ver su espalda baja, dejándome ver aquel tatuaje en su cadera en medio de sus hoyuelos de esa zona, un número bastante extraño: 9-16.

Podría decir que tal vez es fan de Harry Potter, tal vez pero creo que su andén es 3.1416…. ha no ese es Pi… creo que era… nueve, nueve y algo.

¡Bah!, de que me iba a preocupar por una simple marca, tal vez era algo importante pero no como para arruinar lo de anoche. Me sentía más estresado y liberado al mismo tiempo, quitándome aquel nudo de la garganta pero otro nudo en el estómago.

Vuelvo a recostarme para besar su hombro y pasar mis brazos para atraerla a mí, acurrucarla en mi pecho sintiéndome protegido por ella.

Mi niña de diecisiete años. No me importaba la edad, por fin me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella y creo que desde el primer día que lo conocí.

Que se acaben los músicos ya no necesitamos más.

Que se acaben los amates, ya no necesitamos más.

Eso le quería gritar al mundo por la felicidad que me hacía sentir esta niña.

Jamás me había visto en el futuro con alguien mucho menor que yo, haciéndole el amor y no teniendo sexo simplemente, jugando a sus reglas… acariciarle su cabello haciendo bucles con mis dedos, olerla, acariciarla, dormir con mis amantes no es lo mío o más bien no era lo mío.

Sexo y nada más. Podía venirme las veces que yo quisiera, si ellas terminaban bien sino no me importaba, el placer era para mí. Fue mágico haber terminado al mismo tiempo.

─Y estoy demasiado cansado para quedarme aquí más tiempo y de todas formas no me importa lo que piensas porque creo que estabas equivocada sobre mí… y si… *

Comienzo a decirle de la nada mientras acaricio su rostro y ella hace muecas de gatito como el que tenía dormido en mis pies y a dios gracias por eso porque habría muerto de frio. Un gato amarillo con ojos dorados, vaya uno a saber su nombre pero resulto ser bastante tranquilo aunque raro que un animal duerma en la cama de alguien.

Jamás tuve la oportunidad de tener una mascota.

Sólo cuide a un pajarito negro con rojo que pertenecía a un familiar, ella lo perdía y yo lo buscaba, la maldita ave comenzó a obedecerme sólo a mí. Lo cual era extraño… comenzaba a envidiar su vuelo.

Locamente.

─Esas palabras… ¿me puedo quedar con ellas?

Pregunta aun con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de despertarse pero sin querer hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué?

Pregunto apenas pero nos sobresaltamos con ese sonoro ¡toc-toc!

Sólo un loco tocaría de esa manera.

─ ¡Sakura, Sakura soy yo déjame pasar!

Grita como loca Tomoyo Daidouji moviendo la perilla para abrir sin ser invitada. Sakura se levanta tan rápido dejándome ver sus nalgas, su cintura, toda ella aun desnuda antojándose más y más. Incluso siento que ya se ha levantado sin que lo ordene.

─Déjala que pase ─ digo sentándome tranquilamente subiendo los brazos, apoyándome con las palmas de la mano en una pose sobria y a la vez algo rebelde.

La verdad es que ya no me importa que nos vean juntos a Sakura y a mí. La vergüenza vendrá cuando sea pobre pero creo que no importara. Puedo trabajar, sé hacerlo, desde trabajar la tierra, manejar una máquina hasta quedarme detrás de un escritorio.

Haría hasta lo imposible.

La cara de Sakura se pone tan tensa como si le hubiera inyectado Botox moviendo sus manitas enredando sus dedos entre ellos mostrándome su nerviosismo. Agacho la mirada asintiendo al mismo tiempo, mirando hacia atrás donde estaba una puerta blanca que seguro era la de su baño privado. Tomo apenas la ropa húmeda y la arrojo al lugar que no es nada femenino como yo me esperaba. Más bien sobrio.

Le señalo con el dedo que la espero en un rato y ella asiente tomando una bata de seda color negro para abrir la puerta tranquilamente.

Cierro la puerta con llave pero puedo escuchar claramente que Tomoyo azota la puerta con fuerza.

─ ¿Paso algo?

Pregunta Sakura con un deje de nervios, debe calmarse pero no creo que lo consiga.

─ ¡A qué no creerás lo que han puesto en el periódico!

Grita Tomoyo entre alterada, conmocionada, no puedo deducirlo. Ella es un pozo sin fondo, no hay manera de saber lo que piensa.

─Mira… por fin la prensa habló de la situación de la dinastía Li… era de esperarse…

Escucho como si alguien extendiera papel pero no hay más que eso. Sonrío por lo bajo, claro que era cuestión de tiempo que se dijera de eso. Tantos empresarios ya a punto de terminar todos sus contratos con nosotros, tarde o temprano alguien tendrían que hablar.

─ ¿Mi padre sabe de esto?

Pregunta Sakura con tono preocupado.

─No─ responde Tomoyo más seca y seria que segundos atrás ─. Pero seguro que se sentirá aliviado, ahora que tendrá todo el dominio de La dinastía Li y ellos quedaran en la ruina, bueno, tu padre se volverá el hombre más influyente de toda Asia.

─En la junta se dijo que se les darían dos semanas para ello…

─No conviene mientras tengas los diecisiete…

Dice Tomoyo como si nada y luego hace un sonido como de arrepentimiento, como si quisiera que sus palabras se regresaran a la boca.

¿Qué quería decir con eso de los diecisiete años?

Ella ni siquiera puede estar enterada de eso, aun sabiendo que era la reina de la manipulación puedo y quiero creer que ha deducido por ella misma. Ni mi hermana ni mi padre hablarían de ello.

Sería estúpido.

Sería como ponernos la soga al cuello nosotros mismos.

Otro escalofrío me recorre.

"Tranquilo Shaoran, tranquilo" me digo a mí mismo antes de salir del baño para arrebatar ese jodido periódico y leer letra por letra.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pregunta astutamente Sakura y puedo escuchar que alguna de las dos arrojó el periódico y ha caído en la cama.

─ ¿Con qué?

─Con mis diecisiete años ¿mi padre te ha dicho algo?

─Tu fideicomiso es mayor que el de tu hermano─ dice tranquilamente Sakura ─, te dejo todo el abuelo, a nadie más, ni a tu hermano ni a mí por supuesto─ inspira ─. ¿Tú crees que tu padre dejara que tu herencia se vaya a una empresa que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y que es la competencia principal de la familia?, sería mejor que esa empresa se la quede tu hermano para comenzar, tu dinero se quedara con Kinomoto y Amamiya, lo sabes prima.

Escucho a Sakura respirar profundamente.

─Voy a bañarme… bajare en un momento… no me esperes para ir a la escuela, iré sola.

─ ¿Cómo gustes?

Escucho como se cierra la puerta y Sakura pone la llave para que nadie entre sin permiso así que salgo hecho la madre para tomar aquel estúpido papel en blanco y negro para ver la foto de portada en el Sociales.

La fotografía era de mi padre hace un año conmigo y mis hermanas cuando estuvimos festejando el treinta aniversario de la compañía en Japón y el setenta aniversario del de Hong Kong.

Recién había llegado de Inglaterra, ese día de cogí a la secretaria de mi hermana en su oficina.

Nunca volví a saber de ella.

En fin, la parte más importante de eso era más que nada el título: La dinastía Li que vuelve a ser una grano de café.

Algo teatral y dramático.

Los tonos crema de las paredes me estresaban de repente. Todos esos peluches al lado de una de las ventanas grandes junto al balcón.

Esa cama des tendida en purpura. El candelabro negro como si estuviera en el teatro, el clima frio, las nubes grises.

"No se sabe cómo llego está situación tan lamentable pues el Enterprises Li Coffee quien fuera la mejor empresa cafetalera aquí en Japón como si sede en China, la isla de Hong Kong fuera a quedar en quiebra con tantos años de trabajo arduo.

Por el momento nadie de la familia Li, ni amigos cercanos como Hiiragizawa o los mismos socios han querido dar palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido pues el mismo Banco internacional de Japón a la mención sobre alguna perdida de una dote simplemente dijo ─Ni negamos ni confinamos algún futuro préstamos a Li, todo mejorara esperemos pues ha sido una de las empresas más viejas de café, sería una pena que alguien como La dinastía Li se quedaran fuera de nuestras listas de socios y amigos─, se han hecho varias juntas a lo que nos han dicho algunas fuentes cercanas pero nada confirmado hasta ahora aunque poco a poco los compradores más fieles de Li comienzan hablar, entre ellos Kim Jong-Un ha dicho ─Mi palabra la tiene mi amigo y servidor Hien Li así como su hijo Shaoran, siempre estaremos a los servicios que ellos necesiten─, ni niegan ni confirman nada al respecto.

Los hijos de Li Hien jamás han dado nota escandalosa a comparación de muchos otros jóvenes herederos dejándonos ver que su amplio conocimiento de su posición es jamás dar un escándalo hasta ahora la penosa noticia de que fueran o no a perder todo. Li Fanren quien trabaja en la empresa familiar y Li Shaoran el mayor de los cuatro hermanos se ven trabajando, raras veces en algún bar con amigos cercanos y nada fuera de lo ordinario.

¿Será acaso que la realeza moderna de Asia caerá así nada más? Mientras tanto, este viernes las familias de mayor prestigio en China, Corea del Norte, Corea del Sur y Japón visitaran la nueva galería "Tsubasa" para posteriormente acudir a la opera donde se presentara La Traviata, dinero otorgado para la caridad a diversas organizaciones, entre los invitados más nombrados a dicho evento de gala esta noche son: El magnate hotelero Hiiragizawa, el Canciller Yamasaki, el cafetalero Kinomoto, la empresaria Mihara, entre otros, obvio los no nombrados Li hasta el momento."

Siento la mano de Sakura en mi hombro derecho, pude haberme quitado o empujado pero no lo hice, esto no era una nota de alguien que lee en secciones de algún asunto empresarial, esto era una nota amarillista que esta vez tenía razón pero seguía siendo eso; una nota amarillista.

Me aprieto el puente de la nariz sintiendo ahora los bracitos de Sakura cerrarse en mi espalda, suspirando.

Podría decirle la verdad sobre el asunto de acercarme a ella pero no hoy no de esta forma, no cuando… he confesado que estoy enamorado.

─Tranquila ─ digo mientras doy unas leves palmaditas en el dorso de su mano para amenizar la situación.

Estoy encabronado eso es un hecho pero no haría nada fuera de lo que ya era el plan, seguir manteniendo la calma y ya.

─ ¿Quieres bañarte?

Pregunto a lo que ella asiente mientras yo tomo su mano para encaminarla al baño. Cerrar con llave por si las dudas, quitarle esa bata que por muy bien que le quede me estorba ahora.

─Te tocaste los pechos anoche… te veías tan sexi ─ digo mientras comienzo a besar su cuello mientras le aprieto las nalgas con mis manos, ella sube sus manos a mis hombros dejándose tocar por mí.

Más acostumbrada a mi tacto por supuesto.

─Casi haces que tenga una eyaculación antes de tiempo ─ me burlo pero ella sigue en su posición dejándose tocar por mí ─, por cierto ¿tomas algún anticonceptivo?

Le pregunto alejándola suavemente, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros, ella sonrojada por supuesto.

─ ¡Claro que no!─ exclama apenada y más roja que antes ─, eres el segundo sí pero de suerte no salí embarazada con el primero porque no hubo más que la penetración, duro muy poco, sólo dolió y ya.

Yo suspiro. Me enoja saber que soy el segundo.

Soy consciente que eso no debe afectarme pero igual me molesta.

─Te llevare al médico al salir del colegio ─ le digo besando su frente ─. ¿Ya te dije que me enamore de ti?

Ella asiente y aunque no me lo diga sé que ella de mí también.

Entro en aquella tina de baño con el agua completamente caliente como aguas termales mientras ella se recuesta en mí dejándome acariciarle sus pechos, besándola a momentos, tocando su intimidad a punto de hacerle el amor pero también soy consciente que tengo que ir a domar al monstruo en la oficina.

La enjabono suavemente provocándome una erección que no muchas causan con solo tocar. Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

Ella sacaba ese lado cursi que jamás creí que volvería a tener así que le comienzo acariciar su cabello como cuando se lo hacía a mi madre, ella se quitaba así el estrés y creo que yo también al mismo tiempo.

─Sé que ya lo descifraste, dime todo lo que soy y quizás aprenda una o dos cosas, cientas acerca de ti, tal vez cerca de ti…*

─Hablas como poeta ─ me dice cerrando sus ojos, besando mi mejilla mientras acaricia mi mentón ─… quisiera escucharte todo el día.

─ ¿Te gusta?─ pregunto siendo aún más cursi y empalagoso abrazándola con fuerza ─… no soy normalmente así con nadie.

─ ¿Con las anteriores?

Pregunta seriamente.

Niego besando su frente.

─Digamos que para mí el sexo era parte de la ecuación cuando salía con alguien, a veces salía con las personas dos o tres meses pero no más, habían fotos en internet de mí con ellas pero no eran nada serio, generalmente eran citas del momento o alguna chica de la universidad que cogía bastante bien como para no compartir por un rato.

Sakura se aleja rápidamente volteándose, salpicado el agua sobre ese tapete azul oscuro absorbente, dejándome ver por un instante que la regadera está aparte y es cubierta con una cortina que tiene varios pétalos de cerezo.

Shampoo de mora azul como dice ahí. Con razón siempre olía cítrico.

Ella se pone de rodillas apoyando sus manos en mis piernas, dejándome ver sus pechos húmedos como si ya no le diera pena, su cabello mojado cayendo en gotas hasta sus mejillas.

Podría hacerle el amor todos los días. Es digna de eso.

─ ¿Lo hago mejor que ellas o me falta?─ pregunta decidida poniendo mis ojos como platos, apenas inclinándome un poco al no creer lo que estoy escuchando.

¿Es enserio?

Suelto una carcajada sin importarme que nos escuchen y ella hace un puchero como niña chiquita.

Me inclino lo suficiente como para tocar su nariz y mover su cabeza de un lado a otro sin fuerza.

─ ¿Celosa?─ demando y vuelvo a reír ─, claro que no.

Admito dócilmente ahora tomando su mentón para depositar un beso en sus labios que me reciben cálidamente.

─ ¿Claro que no lo hago mejor que ellas o claro que no me falta?

Vuelvo a carcajear salpicando más y más agua mientras ella sigue en su berrinche.

─No te falta ─ respondo ─. Cuando estoy contigo, estas dos veces que he estado contigo ─ me corrijo rápidamente ─, me preocupa que llegues y disfruto el tiempo, te beso los labios, te acaricio… con las otras no era así, simplemente sexo y ya… sí habían besos claro, por el momento pero… me preocupaba más por venirme y ya, contigo me gusta cuando te vienes, cuando sacas tu orgasmo y rasguñas mi espalda, arrugas tu nariz como tu gatito… ─ la jalo hacia mí posicionando sus piernas a mis costados dejándola que sienta mi erección, únicamente la punta.

Ella arqueándose al momento. Seguro que la sensación del agua, mi pene y su zona eran algo nuevo.

La voy bajando lentamente, con dificultad por el agua que nos raspa pero pueden más las ganas y ella logra entrar rápidamente subiendo y bajando un par de veces para acomodarse. Poniendo sus manos en mis hombros para apoyarse al movimiento.

Comienzo a besar su cuello cuando ella me da acceso.

Me he venido ya casi una vez en ella, no creo que dos hagan daño.

─Me gustan esos gemidos que sacas… ─ digo al escucharlo poniendo mi dedo medio en sus labios para que muerda la yema de mi dedo indicándole que yo deseo que ella lo haga ─… el olor que despide tu cuerpo… ─ inhalo su pecho dejándome sentir sus huesos, dignos de una mujer que ha sufrido problemas alimenticios pero no es el momento de hablar de ello.

Ella vuelve a gemir.

─Me gusta como dejas que jale tu cabello cuando siento que puedo tener un orgasmo… ─ sigo hablando jalando en efecto su cabello dejándome ver su garganta dado que estoy a punto de venirme, me deja ser fuerte, firme, ser el dominante y lo acepta gustosa ─… que me muerdas los labios ─ digo ahora entre su boca pues siento que me muerde el labio inferior.

─Vamos… a la… regadera…

Suplica levantándose tomando mi mano para encaminarme a ella pero apenas pongo mis pies fuera de la tina y siento que hay terreno no resbaladizo por la alfombra con tela de toalla para secarse la tomo rápidamente de sus nalgas para montarla en mí.

Penetrarla con fuerza sintiéndose más y más húmeda, sintiendo como el líquido viscoso cae de su intimidad y ella se sujeta con fuerza de mi cuello, sus piernas cruzándose entorno a mi cintura.

Subiéndola de arriba abajo sin dificultad, no pesa tanto realmente. Besándola con fuerza acallando nuestros gemidos.

─Te amo… ─ me dice soltándose con su mano izquierda para tocar mi mejilla, decírmelo frente a frente y yo siento que el corazón quiere salirse.

─Yo también ─ le respondo besándola con fuerza moviéndola ahora más y más rápido.

─ ¡Ah… ah… ah…!

Grita Sakura dejándose llevar por el clímax y yo también comienzo hacerlo.

─… que delicioso… ─ logro decir entre su cuello y su hombro mordiendo suavemente.

─Así… así… ah… más rápido por favor… ─ suplica tratando de subir y bajar impulsándose con sus manos en mis hombros lastimándome un poco con sus uñas pero apenas noto el dolor.

Y siento que estoy a punto de venirme. Que el cosquilleo llega y llega, que tengo todo acumulado, que el dolor en el vientre tiene que ser expulsado.

─ ¡Sakura, Sakura hija date prisa, es tarde, tienes que ir al instituto!

Grita su madre al otro lado de la puerta alterándonos a ella y la mí.

Y entonces… apenas siento como mi semen llega a ella al suelo y a mis pies pues se bajó tan rápido que ni pude eyacular tranquilamente, más bien de miedo.

Ella comienza a temblar al igual que yo de los nervios, como si fuera un maldito mocoso que sin permiso de sus padres se ha ido de casa temprano para ver a su novia.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte?

Pregunta su madre tocando la perilla para abrir sin permiso pero Sakura se adelanta para impedir que su madre entre.

Apenas tomo mi ropa humeda y me la voy poniendo con dificultad para poder escapar por la ventana. Pero claro que estoy idiota, si brinco puedo morir.

─ ¡Ham… no mamá gracias!─ grita Sakura aun poniendo sus manos en la puerta para impedir su pase ─, estoy a punto de salir, por favor espera…

─ ¿No estas vomitando o sí Sakura?

Demanda su madre con tono severo.

Con que a eso se debía su cuerpo, lo sabía: Bulimia.

Mi hermana tuvo una crisis a los dieciséis, se le caía el cabello. De ser talla cinco pasó a ser talla cero. En un mes.

─No mamá ─ responde Sakura con tono exasperado ─, necesito un poco de privacidad por favor…

─Revisare tu aliento señorita, Naomi te vera desayunar antes de irte.

Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse sin que su madre hablara con alguien. La miro un rato.

Costillas notables. Cintura pequeña. Cadera huesuda.

Pero pechos grandes.

La mirada de Sakura se posa en la mía a modo de disculpa pero lo único que puedo hacer es ver sus muñecas lastimadas y aquella marca en su oreja cuando tuvo el suicidio fallido.

Había estado en una clínica.

Ella bulímica. Yo alcohólico. Que buena combinación.

Chasqueo la lengua para acercarme a besar su frente como últimamente estoy haciendo.

─Te llevare a comer al salir de clases ¿de acuerdo?

─Hace mucho que no vomito ─ se defiende ─, fue cuando… eso.

Asiento prestándole toda la atención, lo que le hacía falta desde el principio pero no por ello iba a permitir que algo como eso me la arrebatara, sé de primera mano lo que esa enfermedad hacer. Por poco muere mi hermana.

─Está bien ─ digo acomodando su cabello para secarlo un poco ─. Sólo quiero cuidarte.

Ella asiente.

─Vamos ─ digo suspirando ─, aprende algo.

Digo ahora dándole una nalgada para que salga de la habitación. Yo saldría por el mismo lugar que por el que entre cuando todos ya se hubieran ido de la casa. Lo bueno de ellos es que no tienen seguridad.

"Touya"

Cuando le dije que no podíamos hacerlo ella habían insistido que no éramos familia, que había demasiada traición en la sangre como para llevar acabo el protocolo con el que fuimos educados y al verme tan confundido accedí.

Entonces como un enfermo me acosté con mi prima menor de edad por lo menos unas veinte veces estando comprometido y aunque Nakuru no es una mujer brillante y pretende siempre ser tonta no tiene ni un pelo dé.

Ahí estuvo conmigo cuando nos dijo que Sakura debía tener una ayuda psiquiátrica después de encontrarla desmayada con una pila de pastillas a su lado.

Ella me dijo que una amiga de la familia le ayudaría, que estaba internada en el mismo lugar.

Y preferí callar cuando vi a Eriol Hiiragizawa besar a mi prima Tomoyo en aquel centro psiquiátrico.

Atando cabos, hilando e hilando esos líos en los que nos íbamos a ver envueltos todos. No por venganza a mi padre.

Nada de eso.

Mi madre siendo engañada por nada más y nada menos que la misma mujer que había visto venir al mundo. Una niña de quince años, más lista que cualquiera de nosotros.

Pero Tomoyo tenía razón después de que el abuelo Masaki estuviera con mi padre el día de su muerte y el testamento cambiara radicalmente.

Nakuru no quería el dinero de mi familia, es familia política de Hiiragizawa y aunque acorde guardar el secreto con mi familia no podía hacerlo con mi hermana pero cuando el ser que he cuidado durante toda mi vida se vio envuelto en esos enredos… no me quedo más que confiar en aquel lúgubre plan que estaba en las manos de una niña. De un joven empresario y de la que ahora es mi mujer para toda la vida.

No fue amor, no lo iba a ser.

Poco a poco se fue dando.

Haría todo tal cual pero sin sentir que lastimo a mí hermana.

Entonces todos esos enredos comenzaron a tener pies y cabeza cuando vi que la persona que estaba cuidando a mi hermana en esa clínica de suicidas y locos era nada más y nada menos que la primera amante de mi padre.

Entonces estoy aquí. Siguiendo el enredo de un traidor, de una niña y de una manipuladora.

A costa de mi madre. A costa de mi hermana. A costa de lo que yo creía.

Ver a mi hermana lejos era todo lo que yo quería ahora y para siempre aunque su ausencia me doliera en el alma.

Mi fideicomiso, su fideicomiso… las tierras que no eran de nadie y que en realidad nadie peleaba por ellas.

Un asunto estúpido.

Y aunque mi firma afecte a un pobre joven como yo que vive engañado por su familia… no tengo otra opción porque ante todo lo que menos quiero es que Sakura salga lastimada.

Aunque haya sido causa de ese dolor. De provocar que ella viera a Tomoyo con nuestro padre, conmigo… sin éxito con Li Shaoran que siento, sería la causa de su ausencia.

De un dolor de muerte, un mal necesario.

Entonces recuerdo que estoy al teléfono con ella quien con aquel tono autoritario me indica que el plan sigue y sigue para arriba.

─El dinero está listo para usarse, ella está consciente de lo que va a pasar cuando regresemos del cumpleaños de Sakura.

Asiento como si ella pudiera verme.

Aquí en mi luna de miel como si fuera una verdadera. Buscando testigos, buscando respuestas.

Nada como siempre.

Nakuru siendo mi soporte pero nada más que eso.

─ ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

─Eriol lo confirmo, le di la carpeta que ella me dio aquella vez, yo también estoy molesta lo que vamos hacer. La amo demasiado.

Asiento nuevamente.

Claro que lo sabía. Un amor enfermo como el de todos nosotros, como el que todos los que rondábamos este mundo conocíamos.

The Melancholy Drama Queen:

Hola mis bellezas melancólicas. Aquí de nuevo con una capítulo cursi por completo, erótico, sexoso y con más enredos. Que de Touya probablemente no se sepa nada pero por lo menos sabemos que él estaba consciente de lo sucedido con Tomoyo y su padre y con Li.

¿Qué se traen? Eso lo sabrán muy, muy pronto.

Pero dejemos que el enredo las carcoma y vayamos a lo primero. Es el fic que tengo planeado publicar dentro de poco pero primero quiero vean algo así como el piloto. En el siguiente capítulo publicare algo más avanzado pero depende de la aceptación es como verá la luz del día, les recuerdo también que es tema poliamor con deje de drama, la introducción estuvo en el capi pasado, esta vez les traigo la probada del primero y adelanto más cercano en el que sigue.

Nota: en la lectura vieron estos signos (*), pues bien, en Shaoran decía algunas frases cursis y bueno vienen siendo de la letra What if de Emilie Autumn una joven cantante que me ha inspirado mucho en el fic de hecho y la canción es padre del fic como On melancholy hill la mamá.

*E.T., ya entiendo por huiste en bici al cielo. Yo en tu lugar hubiera pedaleado hasta Plutón sin dar vuelta. (Esto lo dice Sakura y es sacado de uno de mis libros favoritos que recomiendo ampliamente y es Metamorfosis en el cielo)

Gracias por sus comentarios, ya llegamos a los 100 y de verdad lo valoro. Las veo en el siguiente.

Nos vemos, tengan un poco de drama en sus vidas, tomen muchas fotos… hagan el amor… vivan al máximo.


	11. Flash Back

**Nota importante: antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría primero que nada decir que estoy en contra total del plagio, una cosa es que leamos a alguien y nos inspire y decidamos tomar esas emociones y dar crédito de quien nos inspiramos y otra muy diferente es tomar palabra por palabra, cambiar los personajes y muy cobardemente publicarlos haciéndose pasar como tuyo. Me parece que siempre van a existir este tipo de paracitos pero siempre habrá gente lista, inteligente y honesta que diga la verdad y ponerle un fin por no decir una bofetada al trabajo a que esa persona nada le costó. Cuando uno escribe en fanfic, como muchas de ustedes mis bellezas melancólicas, pone un pedacito de su corazón, de su alma. Busca canciones, pone imágenes (algunas los dibujan otras como yo que toman prestadas imágenes de revista como muchas otras), lees varias novelas famosas, ves muchas películas, lees mucho fanfic para inspirarte, pones el Follow o el Favs en algunos fanfiction indicando que te ha gustado, que probablemente ese algo lo puedes acomodar a tu experiencia, a tu disposición y uses más tu imaginación porque nosotras nos ayudamos mutuamente, por lo menos yo me pongo colorada cuando me dicen "me inspiras" porque eso indica que haces bien tu trabajo o por lo menos lo intentas. Lamentablemente al publicar estamos expuestas. Me caga que existan este tipo de personas porque al no tener un escudo ¿Quién te protege de esa plaga de ratas?, absolutamente nadie, salvo las fieles seguidoras que a base de verdades le pueden tumbar su página o escrito a la mentirosa. Esto lo pongo porque me da coraje saber de esta gente, porque entonces no me dan ganas de seguir, porque entonces es mejor dejar inconcluso esto para cuidar tu mano escrito. PORQUE GENTE PENDEJA te copia y se ofende. Esto lo pongo no porque me lo hayan hecho a mí, gracias al cielo sólo han tomado mi título para unos fics fuera de la página y me mencionan, me mandan links para que vea que no es plagio pero no es por mí, aclaro; esto se lo han hecho a una de las autoras más reconocidas a nivel idioma Español porque no sé de qué otra forma decirlo, de nombre o como yo la conocí en su momento CHOCOLATE CON MENTA ahora ya llamada Choco-Chan, escritora de fanfiction reconocida, mujer que se dedica de lleno a esto, que dibuja, que se inspira, que inspira a personas como yo porque ella es parte de mi inspiración y no me da pena decirlo. Es de grandes reconocer a los grandes. Pero bueno, sigamos. Plagiaron un fic de ella llamado Rito de iniciación poniendo por nombre _Acto de iniciación_, ¡que original!, este fic yo lo leí capitulo por capitulo, llevándome a los diecisiete años a escribir, deje mi antigua cuenta a causa de una tragedia familiar, una muerte que me impedía seguir inspirando, pero con sus fics me anime a seguir. Me caga, me surra, me defeca, me laxa, me excrementa, me estremece esto y aunque no pueda hacer mucho por borrar del mapa a esta gente pendeja les pido se solidaricen, que informen si ven algo así, si alguien detecta su fic, el fic de su amiga, de su escritora favorita, porque aunque no seamos policía cibernética podamos por lo menos tumbar a base de decirle a persona lo que es y exhibirla. Esta mujer se encuentra en Facebook se hace llamar "Jortini".**

**Y como Choco-Chan y como muchas chicas de Fanfiction: prohíbo tajantemente que uses mi historia sin mi permiso.**

**Sin más por el momento. Espero sus ricos, deliciosos, melancólicos comentarios llenos de café.**

Capítulo 11.- Flash Back.

"Akizuki Nakuru"

En lo particular no me gustan las fiestas grandes, la pretensión no es lo mío, nunca lo ha sido y aunque fuera parte de un plan en un principio dejo de serlo al momento en que mi mirada se cruzó con la de él, bastaron dos segundos para que yo supiera que él era el amor de mi vida, aun a pesar de que teníamos todo un circo para demostrarlo.

El plan era sencillo. Hacerlo caer. Dejarlo en la quiebra para vengarse de su familia.

Entonces simplemente fui pasada a ser exiliada después del amor que profese, ahora, lucho por cuidar todos sus intereses, aun cuando sepa que lo que estamos haciendo vaya a lastimar al ser que él más quiere en el mundo, en el universo. Su hermana menor.

La persona a quien él ha cuidado durante toda su vida, el ser más valioso para él.

Yo estaba consciente de la forma en la que se llevarían las cosas, verlo o sábelo acostado en la cama de una niña de quince años y posterior a sus dieciséis dejo de ser repugnante en cuanto supe que ella no era más que la pieza clave para el supuesto plan pero él jamás se dio cuenta de ello.

Y aunque estaba tan fastidiada de tantos secretos y reuniones no ocultas no me quedaba de otra porque yo quiero mucho a Sakura, le quiero de verdad, me esforcé en hacer que ella me detestara… lo logre.

— ¿Cómo encontró estos documentos?

Pregunta Touya a mi hermanastro quien apenas con esas ojeras en esos luceros azules me dirige la triste mirada de alguien que odia por sobre todas las cosas lo que está haciendo pero sabe que no tiene de otra.

Aun no entiendo el por qué fue este plan desde un principio, tal vez, probablemente porque mi madre, la primera esposa de Reed Hiiragizawa perdió todo a manos de nada más y nada menos que de Masaki Amamiya quien para darle un mejor propósito a su nombre le entrego mis tierras a su nieta menor, la madre de Touya, mi madre quedó devastada por todo aquello al quedar prácticamente en la ruina que murió a raíz de un suicidio.

Y casi al año de la muerte de mi madre, la segunda esposa de mi padre, Isabelle Clow, quien ya tenía de hijo a Eriol teniendo apenas quince años, es una mujer muy importante gracias a su familia política, pero esa es historia aparte, y aunque le quería como una madre no lo era… mi padre jamás quiso que tuviera algún altercado con Kinomoto pero en cuanto se enteró que estaba saliendo con él decidió dejarme con el poco fideicomiso que se conservaba de mi madre y con ello pude llegar hasta donde estoy.

Una venganza que salió muy mal. Nadie sabe que soy su hija, lamentablemente decidí quitarme su apellido para llevar acabo mi venganza.

Entonces, por arte de un milagro Touya supo por su propia mano que su padre no era la persona que creía… al tratar de desheredarlo para que no pudiera heredar su fortuna con otra familia, el dinero se quedaría con una mujer.

Y entonces en un acto meramente extraño mueren los padres de Tomoyo… el señor Masaki y ahora… la situación con Li.

—No fue difícil — responde Eriol suspirando, abriendo con dificultad esa botella de agua, estaba tan cansado que apenas si podía mantenerse despierto una vez más.

Touya suspira leyendo los documentos una y otra vez.

— ¿Entonces era verdad?

Eriol asiente y yo siento que se me endurece el corazón.

La bilis recorriendo mi garganta y regresando a la boca del estómago dejándome un sabor agrio y un sentimiento de vacío.

—Yo le…

Empieza Eriol como queriendo llorar pero lo único que puedo hacer es tomar su mano, entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, negando para impedir que dijera aquello.

—Lo sé— respondo apenas en tono de consuelo aunque sé que no hay palabras para ello.

Suspiro.

—Aquí falta algo — dice de repente Touya moviendo una y otra vez los papeles, agitándolos en el aire esperando a que cayera algo, buscando en esa carpeta negra algo como un papel o fotografías pero sigue sin encontrar aquello.

Eriol y yo nos levantamos como si fuéramos a buscar en la entrada, mover las sillas o la mesa.

De inmediato lo vemos desesperadamente mover su silla de golpe, sacudir su cabello, frotarse la frente tornándose arrugada y marcar de su celular al número que yo ya sabía, me enojaba pero no había de otra.

Eriol sólo se muerde el labio inferior.

Pone el altavoz como ya era costumbre hacerlo entre nosotros tres, cuatro cuando ella está con nosotros.

Mencionaría a la quinta pero sigue siendo muy fiel todavía.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

La voz de mi nueva prima cuñada sale de entre los audios y veo a Eriol suspirar de alivio al escucharla.

Lástima que se haya enamorado de alguien que jamás podrá tener. Lo sabe pero el corazón actúa por razones que la razón jamás entenderá.

—Falta la carta — dice sin más Touya ahora apretándose la sien tratando de no gritar, de no estresarse más pero esa jodida carta es creo, lo más importante de todo.

—_No revise si había una carta, no mencionó nada, me dijo que estaba todo ahí, la carpeta sólo la transporte yo y se la entregue a Eriol sino está ahí probablemente la tenga Fujitaka. _

Touya niega aún más estresado.

— ¡No la tiene, revise todo!

—_Entonces no sé qué paso con eso, porque me entregó lo único que podría ser de ayuda por lo que me dijo, me menciono que se conocen y le manda cartas en su cumpleaños. _

Entonces me muerdo el labio inferior.

— ¿Crees que se la envié en su cumpleaños?

Pregunto de repente tratando de poner mis manos en los hombros de Touya quien poco a poco va bajándolos.

Esta duro como roca.

—_No lo sé_ — responde más seria —, _es mañana… ni siquiera quiere ir a la galería. _

Touya chasquea la lengua, mueve la cabeza y luego mira nuevamente el celular.

—Nos vemos en Tomoeda.

Dice como último colgando el teléfono.

—Hay que darnos prisa, el mismo lunes tenemos que estar ahí cuando el fideicomiso se libere, será muy divertido…

Asiento sonriéndole y Eriol apenas, quien cansado y estresado logra asentir mirando su celular.

—Hablare con Mizuki, Kaho tiene mucho que explicar.

"Shaoran" [15 años]

Estaba parado en aquel balcón mientras el calor se iba alejando poco a poco, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, no había lluvia pero truenos alertando alguna posible, por lo menos cerca en unos próximos minutos.

Mi padre seguía recibiendo el pésame como tan acostumbrado estaba el protocolo en nuestra religión, en nuestro rito, en nuestra tradición, como ustedes lo quieran llamar.

Yo no quería bajar. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía unas auténticas ganas de matar a todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban abajo, llorando, hablando con palabras de consuelo. Mis hermanas siendo abrazadas por compañeros del colegio, padres de familia,

Todos vestidos de blanco como dicta el protocolo. Como si fuera lo mejor que pudiera hacer para representar nuestro luto. Un luto que no se siente, que no viven en carne propia, un luto que ni siquiera comprenden. Podría gritar en medio de la sala, llorar, patalear como si de un niño pequeño se tratara pero ya era grande.

El mayor de todos.

Recuerdos de mi madre llegaban una y otra vez, su voz, su olor, sus caricias…

¿Qué será de mi vida?... era como una nube sin rumbo fijo, pidiendo al cielo, a dioses si era necesario reunirme con ella. Que si esta tristeza y soledad no se iba ¿Qué sería de mí?...

Todo pasó muy rápido, recuerdo en el funeral estaba escuchando a tantas personas que después mi vi correr por las peores calles de Tomoeda, terminar en casa de Kaho quien me cuidaba por días a sabiendas de que mi padre me castigaría en cuanto se enterara pero no sucedió.

Conocí a Kurogane en esas fechas cuando ebrio buscaba que la vida me maltratara a tal grado de llevarme con mi madre pero lo único que hice en emberrincharme para que fuera mi guardaespaldas.

Apenas si hay flashes de eso y aunque no lo quiera recordar igual vienen.

Recordar cuando me llamaba cariñosamente y después ya no estaba conmigo.

Por más que rogaba que me llevara con ella, no pasaba.

Al mes de la muerte de mi madre me dedique de lleno a cuidar a mi hermana menor, acariciándola, siempre tratando de pensar que ella era un pedacito del cielo que mi madre me mandaba para cuidarme pero al verla sólo conseguía llorar.

Eso le molestó a mi padre y uno más que sólo un regaño.

Estaba arrullándola, recostándola en aquella cuna color rosa que habíamos preparado mi madre y yo para la llegada de mi hermana menor. La ultima de todas.

Entonces sentí las manos gruesas de mi padre tomarme del cuello para golpearme por llorar.

— ¡Ya déjate de comportar como un niño, tienes que aprender a madurar, tienes que ser fuerte!

Me sacudió tan fuerte que la cabeza me daba vueltas y no hice otra cosa más que llorar.

— ¡Deja de llorar, tus lagrimas no la van a traer de vuelta!

Entonces busque el amor que necesitaba en los brazos de una joven de veinte años cuando yo tenía quince años. El mejor amor que te puede dar una persona es el amor pagado, te lo hacen tan sincero que puedes llegar a creértelo.

Y cuando me lo esperaba, yo estaba solo.

El día que mi madre partió, me quede pensando un rato ¿Qué será de mí?, ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida si ella ya no estaba?

"Sakura" [16 años]

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, era como estar en rehabilitación pero sin pedirlo, sin realmente estar en un lugar donde hay personas sentadas en círculo hablando de sus malas experiencias de la vida. No era mi caso, no era mi situación, simplemente estaba ahí.

Con la mirada perdida, con treinta y nueve kilos en mi ser, con el cabello opaco, la puntas maltratadas, ojeras y esa sensación de necesitar un tranquilizante. De volver a tomar aquella hermosa pastilla de colores que te tranquiliza, que te quita la tristeza y hace que todo vuelva, mágicamente a ser como antes.

Todos vestidos de blanco, caminando algunos más perdidos que otros, algunos gritando como lo que era, un centro psiquiátrico, para gente "bien", donde la prensa no te puede atacar porque las familias pagan muchísimo dinero para mantener oculta la información. Porque aquí dejábamos de tener nombres, porque aquí nos podían uno que a la familia le parecía más conveniente, porque entonces te hacían perder tu identidad.

Mis labios estaban secos, tan secos que aunque tuviera sed no me daba la gana tomar aquella jarra de agua que la mujer de cabellos rubios no paraba de ver.

Encerrada con una mujer en mi misma posición social, encerrada seguro sin estar loca. Cantaba una y otra vez la misma canción mientras lloraba, mientras se mordía las mangas de su enorme bata, casi viéndosele los huesos, piel transparente a causa del poco o nada de sol.

— ¡Una preciosa flor de jazmín, una preciosa flor de jazmín. Las flores perfumadas colman la rama, blancas y fragantes para deleite de todos. Déjame que vaya y recoja una flor para dársela a alguien. Flor de jazmín, ah, flor de jazmín…!

Y la misma canción de Flor de jazmín la repetía tantas veces en chino y en japonés que a veces la cantaba con ella, cuando le cepillaba el cabello, le gustaba que lo hiciera, me abrazaba cuando lloraba.

—Mo li hua… mo li hua… mo li hua…

Repetía y repetía después de mucho tiempo el nombre de la canción.

—Perdí a mi flor… — me dijo una vez cuando me quede en el suelo con ella, sentadas en el césped para que el sol le cubriera el rostro y tomara más color.

Tome el cepillo que Tomoyo me había llevado para que no dejara de cuidarme, de arreglar mis puntas pero ni siquiera lo ocupaba.

Varias personas caminaban a nuestro lado, cada quien en su mundo, cada quien pensando… como si realmente pensaran. Unos a lo lejos discutían entre ellos, bajo sus recuerdos. Otros simplemente sentados al lado de alguna enfermera mientras veían el cielo. Otros, los más agresivos, siendo cuidados por una enfermera y dos guardias.

Había uno que tuvo índice de suicidio la noche anterior y estaba recibiendo toda la atención, cuando eso pasaba, los demás callábamos.

—Belleza — me dijo mientras dejaba su cabeza recostada en mis piernas, ella veía el cielo, su mirada era triste pero no decía nada.

Era mi única amiga ahí. Una mujer lo suficientemente mayor que sólo tenía de visita a alguien muy parecida a ella. Con el cabello largo negro.

—Dime — apenas articulo palabra mientras sigo cepillando su rubio, maltratado y artificial cabello.

Ella suspira.

— ¿En dónde está mi flor?

No me miraba, nunca lo hacía, veía al frente y creo que jamás me pregunto directamente a mí. A veces le contestaba, a veces no.

— ¿Seguirá en mi corazón?

Yo suspiro en cuanto la veo llorar, jamás sollozaba, únicamente dejaba escapar sus lágrimas viendo a la nada. Como si ya no pudieran lastimarla más. La primera vez que le cante on melancholy hilla lloró por primera vez como loca. La alejaron de mí dejándome sola, la encerraron en una habitación lejos de toda la población y fue el día que me colgué. Cantando una y otra vez esa misma canción… el psiquiatra había alegado que nos habíamos hecho dependientes y volvieron a unirnos para que no hiciéramos nada más.

Ella cuidó mis heridas.

El día que partió fue con la misma mujer.

—Toma — dijo entregándome aquella cuerda con la que había intentado ahorcarme —, es para que recuerdes que tu vida no depende de esto.

Y entonces como Shaoran lo hace, me beso tiernamente en la frente haciéndome sentir exactamente lo mismo.

—Vamos Yuuko — dijo Ilinea en cuando la mujer cargó aquella pesada maleta en la que se guardaban malos recuerdos. Dijo que los quemaría en cuanto llegara a casa.

Cuando ella se fue tarde dos meses en irme también. Tuvimos la habitación casi por todo un año para nosotras… entrando el noveno mes en un dieciséis. Y al salir, para recordar aquello, decidí tatuarme 9-16 para recordar que mi vida real estaba aquí y no afuera.

Y que de ahora en adelante tendría solamente tardes negras. Llena de flash back y nada más.

Que si mis amigas reían, que si mis amigas salían, que si todas disfrutaban. Ya no podía hacer nada más.

Ilinea tenía razón.

¿Dónde estaba mi corazón?

"Shaoran" [19 años]

Estábamos de vacaciones en la hacienda de Hong Kong cuando vi por primera vez a Eriol ponerse como loco. Tiende a enamorarse de imposibles, partiendo que al parecer no se podía dar el lujo de enamorarse. Alegaba que su corazón jamás tendría dueña pero que si llegaba a cuidarlo no tendría problema.

Si menos lo querían, más estaba allí.

Así era él.

Generalmente no visitábamos a la hacienda de no ser absolutamente necesario y ya llevábamos cerca de dos años de no visitarla. Principalmente por mi madre, aquí ella me enseñó a caminar, mi primera palabra y cuando supimos que la madre de Eriol había sido víctima de violación por nada más y nada menos que su padre y que ello la llevó a convertirse en su esposa porque su familia materna la había tirado a la suerte por haber mancillado su honor, mi madre le consoló.

Pude compartir mi madre con Eriol si él así lo quería.

Pero lo que antes fue… ya no puede ser.

— Hǎo yī duǒ měi lì de mò li huā, Hǎo yī duǒ měi lì de mò li huā, Fēn fāng měi lì mǎn zhī yā, Yòu xiāng yòu bái rén rén kuā, Ràng wǒ lái jiāng nǐ zhāi xià, Sòng gěi biě rén jiā, Mò li huā yā mò li huā…

Comienzo a cantar aquella canción antaña de China compuesta en la época de un emperador.

Suspiro.

—Deja de cantar esa canción — dice Eriol dejando aquella pajilla a mi lado para poder disponer de aquella dulce cocaína que últimamente nos tenía demasiado ocupados.

Las materias salían adelante en la universidad. Su padre se encargaría de sacarnos de algún apuro si no llegábamos a la nota. Mi padre soltaría el dinero que fuera necesario, el padre de Yamasaki nos ocultaría en cuanto pisáramos tierras niponas.

Sus primos nos harían la misma distribución y Kurogane me sacaría de los peores lugares antes de las Triadas me pusieran en la madre después de deberles mucho dinero.

A tal grado de comenzar a vender las joyas de mi madre para poder solventar aquel nuevo vicio que se sentía tan bien. Porque los primos de Eriol no siempre estaban disponibles, porque no era barata, porque no estaba sólo y porque de no hacerlo lloraría todo el tiempo.

Mi vida estaba entre líneas.

A veces quemada en piedra… hablamos en serio.

Pero algo que te puede hacer sentir bien no puede hacerte daño. Así de simple.

Veía a Eriol inhalar con fuerza sacudiendo su cabeza, limpiándose la nariz, antes no soportábamos de golpe cuando llegaba a nuestro cerebro. Ahora pasa como si estuviera en su casa, con mi alma diciéndole: bienvenida, ya te esperaba. No seas tímida, haz lo tuyo.

Sin poder soportar o si quiera pensar en una ruptura.

Entonces me agacho después para tomar aquella fina línea de nieve en la mesa de vidrio que recorro con aquella pajilla como si estuviera recogiendo polvo. Un polvo mágico.

Sintiéndome relajado, des estresado.

Porque a los veinte minutos voy a necesitar otra.

Porque entonces dejaba de sentir.

Porque entonces sólo Eriol y yo podíamos ser buenos amigos.

Porque de no hacerlo él y yo ya no tendríamos nada en común.

Y si tenía hambre ya no había ningún signo de que necesitara alimento. Que si estaba ebrio ya no más. Que me gustaba ponerla en las encías para medir lo que fuera hablar, porque me gustaba sentirme sedado, porque entonces no tendría que pensar. Porque estaba eufórico y el alcohol podía llegar más y más a mi cuerpo sin tener miedo a una intoxicación como le llegó a pasar a Yamasaki demostrándome lo débil que era.

Porque mis hermanas me miraban con miedo y no me importaba.

Porque Fuutie aprendió a caminar para poderme abrazar porque yo la veía doble.

Porque a mi padre no le importaba.

Porque a nadie le importaba.

—Llegó la diversión — dice Yamasaki entrando a la habitación después de irse a todo Hong Kong buscando a las putas más caras y discretas de toda China. Siendo el hijo del canciller jamás sería mal interpretado, jamás seria fotografiado, porque si alguien lo llegase hacer se verían mal parados.

Y porque la adrenalina nos gustaba. Nadie venía a esta casa. Ya ni mis hermanas, rara vez mi padre. A mí tampoco me gustaba pero era la única manera de recordarla, de olerla.

Porque todo lo que amaba estaba aquí.

Aquí sólo trabajaban los peones, aquí estaban los agricultores, el capataz y en algunas ocasiones los ingenieros cuando hacían esas cosas de las máquinas para moler el grano.

Había seis chicas a nuestra entera disposición. Todas ellas muy hermosas, con vestidos entallados, mayores a nosotros por supuesto.

Yo sólo sentía como mi corazón hacia un "pum-pum-pum-pum" acelerado.

Veo a una de ellas, de cabello negro acercarse a mí, comenzar a besar mi frente alejándome en ipso facto, deteniendo su agarre, empujándola con fuerza, levantándome de aquel sofá que mi padre usaba cuando se ponía a trabajar en la enorme habitación que tenía con mi madre aquí.

Viendo las paredes llenas de musgo y el papel tapiz en un tono café viejo.

— ¡No me toques la cara! — le digo apretando con fuerza su muñeca viendo como todos nos miraban.

Ella asustada con los cabellos en el rostro por la agitación.

—Tranquila hermosa — dice Yamasaki en tono de consuelo mientras era atendido por dos chicas pelirrojas, una de ellas masturbándolo y otra besando su cuello.

—Tiene un pésimo genio pero te va a tratar bien…

Dice ahora Eriol en tono burlón.

—Procura no tocarlo en el rostro, se dejara besar por ti, te tratara bien, ya verás — finaliza Yamasaki quedándose en su asunto al igual que Eriol.

La chica asiente poniéndose de rodillas esperando a que yo me sentara en el sillón nuevamente, al lado de su compañera que comienza lo suyo desabrochándome el pantalón.

Dejándome verla fijamente, esos ojos azules tristes. Seguro que no era la vida que ella quería.

—Lo siento — digo mordiendo mi labio inferior —, no debí…

Ella niega limpiándose una lágrima para depositar un suave beso en mis labios, olía tan bien.

—Tienes una mirada muy triste — me dice ella besando ahora mi cuello pero yo apenas puedo concentrarme al sentir la lengua de su compañera en la punta de mi erección.

Abro la boca tratando de no sacar un gemido, hago apenas un gesto de tipo dolor a tal placer pero sólo eso.

—Perdiste a tu mamá — dice tomando mi rostro sin importarle que minutos atrás le dijera que no lo hiciera pero ella tenía razón, por alguna extraña razón —, por eso estás triste.

Me muerdo el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarla, pero su compañera apenas se aleja para quitarse el corset que le protegía su bien proporcionados pechos, adornados por pezones rosas a mi degustación.

—Me ayudaba montar a caballo para calmar mi tristeza…

—En la única persona que te vas a montar va a ser en mí — digo girándome para tomar a su compañera y ponerla sobre mis piernas para penetrarla con fuerza.

Ignorando los gemidos de sus compañeras, los de Yamasaki y los de Eriol quien con nalgadas fuertes les pedía que gritaran que él era el mejor.

—Desquita tu sueldo muñeca — digo mientras tomo con fuerza en cabello de la otra para hacerla poner sus pechos en mi rostro —, te pagamos por hora.

Digo por ultimo dejando que ellas hagan su trabajo para tal vez, sentir que alguna pudiera quitarme la respiración y hacerme olvidar los demonios de mi pasado.

[Actualidad]

La misma conversación superflua en cuanto la opera terminó para que varias personas se acercaran a mi padre, personas que en la vida se habían dirigido a nosotros, personas que tenían empresas de otro tipo que no iban con lo que nosotros llevábamos pero ni siquiera nos importó.

Era tener aquel papel bien puesto tras una cortina de melancolías y demonios guardados en la caja de Pandora y seguir con el show de una mentira perfecta ocultando una cruel verdad.

Que si nos íbamos a morir el próximo de año de hambre, bueno, no era un tema a discutir después de contar bien los centavos para el futuro.

Sakura, quien hermosamente vestía un traje negro se disponía a partir para su fiesta de cumpleaños apenas mirándome sonrojada. Con esos ojos verdes tan suyos. Mañana ella cumpliría los dieciocho años y mi vida por fin terminaría.

Le diría la verdad, seria sincero y si ella me aceptaba… la seguiría al fin del mundo.

Suspiro en cuanto la veo subirse a aquella camioneta manejada por un hombre de rasgos coreanos y ella baja la ventana para despedirse de mí sonriéndome como me gustaba.

Le sonrió en cuanto veo que unos reporteros nos toman una fotografía mirándonos.

Saco el celular y comienzo a escribir para que nadie más que ella lo vea.

_Feliz no cumpleaños, cerezo. –S_.

Ella me sigue ahí y la veo girarse para ver el celular. La negra camioneta no puede partir, su prima sigue siendo la nota de la noche, sus amigas aún no se disponen a subir.

Tenía tiempo para mirarla un poco más.

_Te voy a extrañar. –S. _

Sonrío en cuanto veo el mensaje y la finalización de la letra. Ambos con la misma.

Destino, casualidad, algo inevitable seguramente.

Ninguno de los dos es muy expresivo, no somos cursis pero hacíamos lo que podíamos.

Yo también la iba a extrañar pero no lo podía escribir, ni siquiera lo podía decir. No estaba en mis palabras extrañar a las personas, a la que extraño no puedo hacerla volver. Decírselo me haría pensar que jamás volvería a tenerla en mis brazos.

_Te espero. –S. _

Fue lo único que pude escribir dando media vuelta, inclinándome un poco en señal de despedida frente a tanta gente. Viendo a mi hermana tomarme del brazo, abrazarme para dar la nota a la prensa.

Sonriendo inútilmente, fingiendo felicidad, fingiendo ser la familia del año otra vez. Siendo los mejores que hay en toda Asia. Portándonos tan pretenciosamente como podíamos.

Como si el suelo que pisáramos no nos mereciera.

Como tantas veces nos enseñó mi padre.

Entonces caminamos Fanren y yo para entrar a la limo sin la compañía de nuestro padre. Él se puede ir mucho a la mierda.

Ni siquiera podía pisar el suelo de la empresa a menos que estuviera él presente. No podía llamar a mis hermanas menores, no podía volver a casa. Exiliado en Tokio gracias al departamento que mi madre me había regalado justo antes de morir.

El celular comienza a vibrar indicándome que hay un mensaje.

Sigue vibrando. Un segundo mensaje.

Seguro es Sakura pero seguirme despidiendo de ella ocasionaría que la bajara del auto frente a todos, haciendo pública nuestra relación y ya bastante difícil era ocultar algo como eso siendo que todas sus amigas y la zorra de Tomoyo estaban al tanto.

Un botón de su celular para llamar a la prensa y estaríamos acabados.

Fanren apenas me mira en cuanto cerramos la puerta del auto, soltando sus lágrimas, viéndose más indefensa en aquel traje de lentejuelas color coral.

—Perdón — dice mordiendo su labio tratando de no soltar el llanto —, de verdad lo siento mucho…

Niego dejando de verla para suspirar y mirar al frente, esperar a que las demás limos se dispusieran a partir.

Pero sigo sintiendo la mirada de Fanren en mí.

Quiere que la mire pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Sabíamos que terminaría así de todas formas — digo inclinando los hombros, restándole importancia.

Tomando aquel moño que esta vez usaba por protocolo para deshacerlo y tirarlo por ahí.

Pasando una mano por mí cabello. Desabotonando mi camisa hasta el pecho. Quitándome aquel saco negro.

— ¿Sabes?— comienza aun mirándome —, yo sé que tú sufriste más por mamá — suspira guardando su llanto tomando mi mano, apenas acariciando el dorso de mi mano —. Yo era una niña consentida que apenas…

Siento como el frio recorre mi brazo derecho y luego el derecho, entumeciéndose apenas lo suficiente para indicarme que otra vez estaba sufriendo por lo mismo. Ya casi no sentía ese dolor desde hace mucho. Últimamente recuerdos que creí tener sepultados comenzaban a salir.

Ni siquiera me acordaba de ellos.

—La extraño, ¿sabes?, la extraño mucho.

Dice cubriendo sus labios con la mano para calmar su llanto, ese sollozo que tantos años me guarde para mí.

Sin llorar frente a ellas.

Siendo aquel fuerte pilar.

—Tú cuidaste de Feimei y Shiefa, arropándolas cuando nuestro padre estaba encerrado en su oficina, preparando mi desayuno, fingiendo que lo había hecho la servidumbre, enseñaste a caminar a Fuutie… me protegiste cuando estaba…

Cuando era anoréxica. Lo sé.

Ocultaba vitaminas y pastillas de suplemento alimenticio en aquellos chicles que creía sin azúcar.

Me mataba por molerlos y empastarlos de nuevo.

Limpiando su rostro cuando la encontraba tirada, desmayada a punto de morir por ahogamiento por el vómito.

—Nunca te tuvieron miedo las gemelas — sigue diciendo para acurrucarse en mi hombro, poniendo su cabeza, acariciando mis manos —. Pero siempre quisiste tu espacio, eras el cachorro de mamá… a ti te cantaba esa rara canción de jazmín que a nosotras no nos gustaba…

Ríe y estúpidamente yo con ella.

— ¿Te enamoraste?

Me pregunta alejándose.

Entonces suspiro recargando mi brazo en la ventana, abriéndola para sentir el aire fresco. Viendo las muchas luces de la ciudad que parece no querer dormir.

Y asiento derrotado después de mucho.

Sintiendo que un par de lágrimas caen de mis ojos pero de inmediato las seco para que ella no las pueda ver, que sé que sí pero fingirá bastante bien.

Es nuestro estilo.

—No me molestaría vivir modestamente si a ti no te molesta — me dice depositando un beso en mi frente, sintiendo que la limo se ha detenido y que Kurogane abre la puerta para que mi hermana salga del auto siendo ayudada por mi escolta personal.

Quiero salir con ella pero me limito a no mirarla. No hacía falta.

—Nos vemos el lunes cachorro — dice mi hermana subiendo las escaleras para entrar a nuestra casa.

A su casa.

A la casa de él.

— ¿Iremos con la señorita Kinomoto?

Pregunta Kurogane cerrando la puerta.

—No— digo suspirando —. Vamos a casa.

Dejo que pasen los lugares, las casas, las personas, las luces como si no me importaran, acostumbrado a ello más que de manera suficiente.

Viendo a lo lejos aquella torre enorme que caracteriza a la ciudad. Sintiéndome envarado por el largo viaje, vislumbrado apenas a los vecinos que después de ir al teatro, de ir al cine o a una cena entraban a sus departamentos felices, comentando cosas triviales para mí.

Subiendo por el elevador siendo acompañado por dos chicas que a mi entrada comenzaban a secretearse. Antes las hubiera invitado al departamento. Ahora simplemente me incomodan.

Reviso el celular para ver los dos mensajes que ya me han llegado. Uno de ellos de Sakura y otro de un destinatario desconocido.

El elevador da en ting de sonido que me alerta que he llegado a mi piso mientras sigo revisando el celular, viendo el mensaje de Sakura de primera instancia.

_Lo sé –S. _

Respondió ella. Sonrío apenas a su contestación que de inmediato la bandeja de entrada me alerta que hay un mensaje que aún no he leído.

Saco la tarjeta de acceso para deslizarla por la perilla mientras aprieto con fuerza para poder disponer de la entrada.

Nada forzada, con las luces apagadas y la cortina corrida dejándome apenas ver el brillo de la luna.

Entonces leo el otro mensaje de destinatario desconocido.

_Te extrañe mucho Cachorro, estaré en el departamento de mi cuñada, ya quiero verte. Te quiere tu "prima". Gracias por las cartas que no recibí. –Meiling_

Leí el mensaje si acaso unas treinta veces más en medio del salón, en la oscuridad, sintiendo que todo volvía alterarme, tener a Meiling de nuevo es como saber en dónde se encuentra el mismo Diablo y sacarlo.

Para mantenerla encerrada era más difícil. Es una mujer sin escrúpulos que, si Maquiavelo hubiera escrito algo para una mujer ella sería sin lugar a dudas si mayor musa.

Para ella, el fin justifica los medios.

Seguro mi padre la había hecho volver. Ella es su hermana menor, muy menor.

Hubo una historia con los padres de mi padre muy extraña. Eran personas muy grandes cuando tuvieron a mi tía Meiling, mi abuela falleció en el parto y mi abuelo se dedicó a cuidarla hasta que ella cumplió tres años y mi abuelo se unió a mi abuela.

Mi prima es dos años menor que yo, profesora de música en el conservatorio de Hong Kong, desairando a mi padre cada que puede, tal vez porque en realidad no tiene que temer de él. Muy poco sabemos de ella, mi padre se niega a invitarla en reuniones de comercio.

Es muy especial con ella. Le tiene cuidado.

Mucho cuidado.

—No me puedo imaginar cuantas mujeres han gritado aquí tu nombre en infinidad de orgasmos.

Dice la voz detrás de mí encendiendo las luces como si fuera lo más normal para ella. Sobresaltándome, sintiendo la taquicardia me alejo de ella retrocediendo un par de pasos para no tocar si quiera su atmosfera.

No me sentía muy cómodo a su lado.

— ¿Cómo entraste?

Inquiero alejándola, empujándola levemente para acercarme a la puerta, verificar si la chapa ha sido alterada pero no, todo está intacto. Edificio tan caro como para que cualquiera pudiera entrar.

La risa de Meiling se vuelve tan sonora importándole poco mi enojo. Siempre se ha reído de mi molestia.

Azoto la puerta con fuerza viéndola fijamente después de eso, casi no ha cambiado en nada, incluso se ve de mi edad. Como si la vida no la tratara del todo bien.

Usa una chaqueta de piel color negra demasiado pegada para mi gusto, abierta para que pueda ver sus pechos con esa camisa escotada en purpura, su pantalón de mezclilla rasgado como si la hubieran tratado de rasguñar, unas zapatillas de punta y su cabello negro acomodado en dos coletas como cuando éramos niños.

Sus ojos castaños demuestran fuego en su mirada. No vino simplemente de visita.

— ¿Es acaso que mi hermanito se ha dedicado a meterle miedo a mis sobrinos sobre su malvada tía?

Sonrío burlonamente, casi sínico pasando una mano por mi cabello. Ninguno de los dos moviéndose a ningún lado. Firmes, mirándonos fijamente. Yo como siempre estoy a la defensiva y extrañamente ella también.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Ella suspira inclinando sus hombros mirando de arriba abajo la habitación, mi cama con sabanas negras en decoración con unas rayas blancas. La alfombra verde, aquel sofá vintage que había comprado en una extraña rebaja y luego, tal vez por ADN mira aquel bar caminando hasta él, tomando una copa para comenzar a servirse vino tinto.

Camina un poco sin dejar de ver la habitación.

Sentándose en el sofá antiguo y me mira dejándome un espacio a su lado.

No voy a sentarme. No me gusta su presencia.

En contrario, cruzo mis brazos acto seguido que ella ríe rodando sus ojos y da un sorbo a su vino.

— ¿Sabes?, no me gusta este recibimiento tuyo — dice dejando la copa en la mesita de noche al lado suyo, inclinándose un poco, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, analizándome.

—No me gusta que entren a mi casa sin permiso— me defiendo sin quitar aquella dura, fuerte y distante postura.

Le quise mucho de niño. Hasta el día que murió mi madre. Ella jamás regresó.

Tenía trece años. Y se fue cuando más la necesitaba.

Era mi mejor amiga.

Fue mi mejor amiga.

Mi primer beso.

Por extraño que se vea. De niños no mediamos la relación "Tía-Sobrino", ni siquiera teníamos la edad para decirlo, nos avergonzaba. Así que fingíamos ser primos.

—No me quedaba de otra ahora que mi hermano te ha corrido de la casa después del incidente con Kinomoto.

Dice muy quitada de la pena dejándose recargar en el sofá, tomando nuevamente su copa de vino, bebiendo entre tanto y tanto, cómodamente, girándose apenas lo suficiente para ver los marcos en las paredes.

—Ieran amaría como redecoraste el departamento— dice Meiling dando otro sorbo. Pero yo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, cómo carajo sabía lo de Sakura.

Peor aún, cómo sabía que mi papá me había echado de la casa.

No lo saben mis hermanas. Fanren le quiere mucho, jugaban juntas.

— ¿Quién te dijo…?

Ella frunce el ceño tratando de ocultar una carcajada, sacando en pocos segundos un comentario hiriente y acertado como todo lo que dice y hace.

—Por favor, sobrino mío, estoy en el exilio, tengo conocidos aquí… este hotel lo compró tu madre cuando todavía no tenías la edad para saber la verdad, incluso me quede aquí cuando ella murió… — dice sacando aquella tarjeta gastada, más gastada que la mía, guardándola nuevamente en la bolsa de su chamarra.

Y da otro sorbo.

—No compró el hotel — digo corrigiéndola —, compró el departamento.

Meiling inclina la cabeza de lado izquierdo tratando de analizar mis palabras, mi rostro, dejándome caer los brazos a los costados, agachando la mirada, mostrándole que estoy derrotado ante sus palabras.

—No— dice corriéndome ella a mí —, el hotel lo compró tu madre… el dinero está en tu cuenta— suspira —, bueno es una cuenta a tu nombre pero me la ha dejado a mí para poder vivir, por fin tengo una vida; modesta pero digna, la tarjeta se encuentra aquí, vives de tus rentas, de su cafetalera en Hong Kong y de tu fideicomiso que ha sido liberado.

Suspira.

—En cuando Ieran sepa que ni siquiera has leído su carta se pondrá…

Me acerco tan rápido que no puedo controlarlo.

Viéndola tomar la radio para poner una canción en alguna frecuencia poco conocida para ella. Sacando de sus bocinas, Roads.

Esa maldita canción que parece perseguirme en todos lados pero no puedo hacer berrinche para apagar la radio, lo único que mi mente puede indicarme es tomarla de los brazos y agitarla apenas lo suficiente para ver su rostro asustado.

Claro que le sorprende, no soy el mismo niño de ocho años.

— ¡Mi mamá está muerta!

Grito agitándola nuevamente para soltarla con la misma fuerza haciéndola caer en el sillón. Girando sobre mis talones para caminar hasta la puerta.

— ¡Lo sabes!

Grito otra vez girándome tan rápido para señalarla con mi dedo acusador.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Abro la puerta mirándola fijamente, viéndola ponerse de pie con ese rostro pálido que tanto la caracteriza.

Pero no se mueve, sólo se cruza de brazos.

—Cierra la puerta — dice tranquilamente.

Me siento agitado y respiración pero ella parece tan tranquila. Tan serena.

—Cierra la puta puerta, Xiaolang — dice pronunciando mi nombre tal cual correctamente es. Abriendo un poco más sus piernas para tomar una mejor postura, poniendo sus manos en jarras como si estuviera a punto de pelear y estaría dispuesta a dejarse recibir el primer golpe porque inconscientemente, ella ya ha dado el golpe primero.

Nada vino alterarme.

Por ello dice mi padre que se parece a Maquiavelo. Todo ven lo que aparenta, pocos advierten lo que es.

Acto seguido cierro la puerta quitándome ahí de pie.

—Es hora de que tu y yo hablemos de la verdad.

Dice como último quitándose aquella chaqueta dejándome ver con mejoría su cuerpo.

Y entonces como Maquiavelo en el príncipe, me quedo ahí parado viendo que si divides puedes vencer.

Bien jugado padre.

The Melancholy Drama Queen.

Hola mundo!

Qué tal las trata la vida?, bien?, a mí también!

Por fin tengo trabajo después de un rato de vaga a lo que casi ni he tenido tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a esto, casi no arreglo ni escribo ni mucho menos.

Gracias a todas por darme una pequeña bienvenida en el piloto, como suelo llamarlo, de El arte de ser tres.

Sé que será recibida por ustedes y como en este fic, recibiré todos sus comentarios con gusto.

Antes de pasar al fic. Sé que al principio me fui por las ramas al comentar eso del plagio, la verdad me dio mucho coraje enterarme de esto dado que cuando me di a la tarea de dar el famoso "reportar página" la muy babosa mujer me dijo: Ya sé de quién es la historia, no la hagas de emoción.

Y fue cómo de: o.O hija de puta…!

Digan no al plagio chicas. Deje su nombre para vean que no es mentira. Y no hay que dar crédito por algo que no te pertenece. Pero en fin, me pongo el jabón en el cuerpo para que se resbale.

Ahora bien. Este capítulo es uno de los que más trabajo me costó hacer dado que puede que se vea complicado porque ni Sakura ni Shaoran están juntos, Nakuru por fin habló y tiene un pasado tan cruel como el de Eriol… pero ¿Qué coño con Tomoyo?, está en todo la mujer.

Meiling hizo su aparición y ciertamente es a quien más adore al escribir, es tan fría, es tan manipuladora, tan sin escrúpulos que me dije… si aman el drama, te amaran también. Es a quien más me divertí escribiendo porque la mujer sabe todo y nada al mismo tiempo, tiene sed de venganza. Y ya sabemos que la venganza es un delicioso gourmet dulce que se come frio.

Y la daga que espera, la que se toma su tiempo es la que más daña, la que asesina profundamente. Bueno, pues esta es Li Meiling.

Sakura ya cumple la mayoría de edad que es lo que todas estaban esperando, Shaoran parece estar en el exilio y el FIDEICOMISO SERA LIBERADO!

Ahora bien. Sé que tienen preguntas y una vez dije que tendríamos un punto sin retorno y es aquí.

Recibo sus comentarios, especulaciones, preguntas.

Nota: Antes de irme, hice un famoso Tumblr para poner canciones, imágenes acorde al fic, no soy mucho de redes sociales pero quien pregunte algo puedo hacerlo ahí para todas, incluso hice un playlist en youtube para las chicas que me preguntan sobre las canciones, bueno, ahí está mi inspiración.

( www. youtube channel/ UCPIbJqCWSNUndnkH9wsO4ug/ playlists )

Todo en mi profile. Serán bienvenidas.

Hasta luego mis bellezas melancólicas.


	12. Formas de vivir parte I: Liberación

Capítulo 12.- Formas de vivir parte I: Liberación.

"Tomoyo"

Aquella vez en la que había pasado por todo ese asusto en el que sin escrúpulos tuve la obligación de actuar para salvarme y a la persona que amo, no tuve más remedio que la aceptación o la resignación, lo que aquello de eso luzca mejor. Después de todo el fin justifica los medios.

Abrí los ojos viendo el techo con tejas en color gris claro y paredes estilo antiguo de un lugar tan indigno que nadie de buenos pensamientos o posición pondría un pie ahí.

Y como mi posición lo ameritaba, debía encontrarme en ese lugar.

La bata azul que descubría mi espalda y demás, protegida por varios nudos. Únicamente me recosté de lado sintiendo como si todo fuera a pasar y al mismo tiempo nada.

Aquella aguja intravenosa en mi brazo, guiada por un tubo de plástico que hacía llegar a mi cuerpo seguramente algún líquido para mi bienestar. Mi cabello atado en medida de un chongo mal hecho.

La joven enfermera entrando tranquilamente para proporcionarme más medicamento, acariciando mi frente, limpiándome con un pañuelo el sudor en mí.

Apenas suspire sin sentir pero ella se dio cuenta.

—Tranquila — me dice ella ahora acariciando mi cabello —, el dolor se te va a quitar en un par de días.

Entonces vuelvo a suspirar mirando sin ver.

—El señor ya ha pagado la cuenta, puedes salir cuando quieras, te pediremos un taxi.

Entonces él me había abandonado como era de suponerse.

Un par de lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos sin desearlo pero tampoco sollozando, sólo salen y ya.

—Estas muy pequeña, para tus quince años no deberías tener una relación con alguien tan grande, pero si tienes fe vas a poderte enamorar de alguien que te quiera y tener hijos, no todo está perdido.

Y cierro mis ojos para no seguir escuchando. Todo eso fue un sueño, que si me negaba a aceptarlo entonces no sería real.

"Sakura"

Mientras todos discutían sobre el terrible clima que nos permitió llegar hasta la casa del lago me dispuse a tocar el piano tranquilamente, tocándole a nadie en particular pero a fin de cuenta sacando música de ese hermoso instrumento. Todos parecían entre contentos y no al mismo tiempo.

Disgustándose de no poder lucir sus mejores ropas, de no poder entrar en el lago para desnudarse bajo la luz de la luna.

La servidumbre apenas tenía los preparativos para la alberca techada que tenemos en casa, siempre siendo Tomoyo el centro de atención para ser la organizadora oficial del asunto. Lo cual por ahora no me molesta en absoluto, quiero mi espacio y nada más.

Incluso puedo pedir tal vez visitar el Reservoir Chronicle para terminar la fiesta ahí, siempre quise ir a un antro de ese tipo, bailar y bailar casi toda la noche, disfrutar de las famosas noches de burbujas cuando a las chicas de tanto bailar les regalan una botella de sake.

Pero no creo que con el clima alguien se digne siquiera a intentar salir, ya manejar es bastante peligroso con todo y que el granizo puede ocasionar.

Es media noche y recibo mil y un mensajes de varios amigos que no pudieron asistir por estar en las empresas de sus padres siendo las cabezas por el momento.

Varios "felicidades", "y los que faltan por cumplir", "nuevo año, nuevos sueños" o los mensajes graciosos de Yamasaki quien, del cual no tengo mucha relación por lo menos es atento y me hace reír cuando dice sus relatos que al parecer son mentiras pero yo puedo caer redondita a ellos.

Sabías que los cumpleaños se celebran porque en realidad hubo un emperador que para darle un regalo a su hija jamás le había otorgado hizo que en el calendario se le pusiera en la fecha que nació su hija "cumpleaños" en su honor. –Yamasaki.

Reí en cuanto vi a Chiharu arrebatarle el celular para inmediatamente tomarlo del cuello y comenzar a ahorcarlo mientras él no puede si quiera quejarse, provocando varias carcajadas de mis invitados.

En efecto, era mentira.

Pero ya no tenía diez años como para caer redondita. Para mí, el tener los dieciocho representa más que eso, ahora quiero ser un poco más madura mentalmente, tal vez a raíz de la relación que tengo con el hijo de Li.

Si quiera pensarlo me hace estremecer. Esconder esto por mi edad, ahora ya no era un impedimento.

—Señorita Sakura, le ha llegado una carta de Kioto de parte de la señorita Ilinea.

¿De Ilinea?, generalmente las envía Yuuko.

Asiento tomando el sobre color manila con la dirección de la casa y el remitente. Su nombre escrito en una caligrafía casi perfecta.

Sonrío, no puedo evitarlo, si quiera saber de ella me hace tener mucha alegría, se puede decir que es mi única verdadera amiga en la vida. Ambas ahí nos dimos cuenta de eso. Sí, es mayor, como sus cuarenta y algo pero… tiene una mirada llena de bondad y es tan hermosa que me hacía bien tenerla a mi lado.

—Gracias Naoko.

Despido a la mujer poniendo mi vista en el sobre, abriéndolo tan rápido como podía de los nervios. Ella jamás escribe, es Yuuko quien me entrega los saludos, los besos y abrazos por escrito, tener algo de su puño y letra me llena de felicidad.

Suspiro en cuanto veo la forma en la que me llama.

Mi hermoso cerezo.

Por fin ha llegado el día que tanto habíamos esperado juntas, el día que podías tomar todas las decisiones de tu vida. Hoy por hoy no puedo olvidar lo mucho que haces por mí y por la vida de los que te rodean que son seres que amamos juntas.

Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, contarte todo aquello que no pude hacer cuando estuvimos juntas y locas al mismo tiempo. Pero el tiempo se dedicara a sanar nuestras heridas si es que aún no han cicatrizando. Mientras tanto, se feliz belleza, vive día con día como si fuera el ultimo de tu vida. Mi querido cerezo, espero que cuando te enamores lo hagas con todas tus fuerzas y sufras por ello pero no te quedes con el dolor.

Te quiere Ilinea.

— ¿Los seres que amamos juntas?...

— ¡Sakura!— exclama Tomoyo abriendo las puertas de madera de par en par, dejándome ver lo bien que luce con ese vestido entallado que compro en alguna ocasión en Nueva York.

Jamás lo había usado.

Mostraba sus hombros pero nos sus pechos, arriba de sus muslos, dejando ver sus medias negras con dibujos de telarañas.

Qué bonita se veía.

Salte un poco al escucharla, ocultando rápidamente aquella carta, haciéndola bolita, a punto de tragármela pero no hice nada de eso simplemente la hice bolita y la deja en mi mano haciéndola puño como sentí se podía ocultar mejor.

— ¿No piensas salir?— inquiere mostrándome a todas las personas que se encuentran en la sala, viéndolos ahora parecen niños.

Eso o es que Shaoran me ha dejado un poco de su edad en cada momento que estamos o podemos estar juntos. Lo cual no me molesta.

Ni siquiera tengo las ganas de decirles a todas que he perdido mi virginidad, no con él… pero como si lo fuera.

Hacerlo con él es tan erótico… tan sensual que me hace estremecer sólo de pensarlo. Como si despertaran todos mis demonios con un beso, una caricia suya.

—Enseguida voy — digo levantándome lentamente, bajándome el vestido que no tiene mangas, sintiéndome la dueña del momento por una vez en mi vida y para adelante.

Sintiendo que todo puede cambiar a partir de ahora.

Ya sea para bien o para mal.

— ¿Ahora que ya eres mayor de edad, qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Referente a qué?

—A la situación con Li.

Dice tranquilamente mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme de eso?

Pregunto tan tranquila como puedo. Últimamente me había interrogado mucho en cuanto a lo de Li, tal vez porque de verdad le gustaba, tal vez porque no le gusta que yo pueda tener algo que ella no, tal vez porque él está a punto de convertirse en alguien pobre… tal vez por muchos modos y formas pero qué me importaba eso, en realidad me valía mierda lo que pensara.

Ella niega rápidamente abriendo los ojos como platos, mordiendo su labio inferior como quien ha dicho algo que no debía decir, como si la hubiera cagado pero ya no hubiera vuelta de hoja.

—Sabes, en realidad no quiero quedarme aquí, pueden irse a donde quieran, creo que subiré a dormir.

— ¿En tu dieciocho?

Pregunta extrañada. Siempre de niñas habíamos hablado de eso y si momentos atrás quería irme de antro después de la carta ya no, después de hablar con ella ya no más.

Hay tantas cosas extrañas.

Mi madre dormida arriba con el ruido. Mi padre viajando a Hong Kong seguro para reclamar las tierras que ya pronto le pertenecerán.

Me da coraje y siento un hueco en el estómago que dejan de resguardar a las mariposas que comenzaban a sentirse en confort.

—Sé que las cosas han estado muy turbias entre nosotras todos estos años pero…

Niego agachando la mirada, levantando la mano derecha para acallarla, para demostrarle que no estoy en ánimos ni situación como para saber de sus puterías.

Me vale mierda si ella ha sufrido o no. Yo también sufrí y en silencio, a ella le dejaron aquí a liberarse a mí me encerraron para acallar su cruel secreto, el de ella, el de mi padre e incluso el de mi hermano.

¿Por qué yo he de ser tolerante con ellos?

— ¿Te parece apagar las velas del pastel?— pregunto de repente mirando a mis invitados quienes comienzan a caminar en dirección a la sala principal, donde un enorme pastel de fresas con dieciocho velas ilumina la habitación.

Camino sin esperar un comentario de ella y siento la mirada de todos.

Rika sonriéndome tan correcta.

Naoko mirándome tiernamente, creo que sabe que no todo es lo que parece.

Chiharu quien a veces es mi defensora y la que mejor carácter tiene.

Suspiro al mirar a Yamasaki, sintiendo que él tiene pensamientos sobre mí, sobre Shaoran. No por nada son amigos.

Parecen distantes pero es el primero en contestar cuando él lo solicita por lo que llegue a ver en sus mensajes.

Incluso no creí que viniera a mi fiesta, jamás lo hace aun cuando Chiharu le invita, es a quien más acostumbrada estoy a ver y hoy por hoy lo siento más unido a mí quizá por el secreto de lo que él y yo somos y seguro Chiharu, aunque lo sospecha después de tantas veces que nos ve, no creo que sepa más allá de lo que sus ojos ven.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!

Gritan todos en cuanto les sonrío nerviosamente. Pasando un mechón de mi cabello a mi oreja izquierda, agachándome ligeramente y soplar con todas mis fuerzas.

Aplausos y vitoreo.

Algunos acercándose para poner sus manos en mis hombros deseándome personalmente un feliz cumpleaños, ninguno de ellos acercándose. Todos saben que odio las muestras de afecto.

La servidumbre se acerca para repartir el pastel mientras mis compañeros del instituto siguen riendo, tomándose fotos con mi pastel, entre ellos, mostrando los regalos que me entregaran más tarde.

Sonrío.

Por lo menos ya no soy el centro de atención. Me incomoda un poco.

—Un año más vieja — me dice Yamasaki en el oído acercándose más de lo que debía.

Acortando más y más distancia entre nosotros, olvidándose de Chiharu o de mis invitados para tomarme de los hombros y abrazarme de una manera incómoda para mi persona.

—Siento no estar aquí contigo, te amo Cerezo. Atentamente, Shaoran.

Y entonces, después de decirme eso al oído Yamasaki se aleja rápidamente para inmediatamente suspirar un poco.

Sonríe tímidamente y retrocede un par de pasos. Asintiendo dado que ha entregado el mensaje correctamente. Tal vez Shaoran no quería molestarme con cartas o mensajes que pudieran ser vistos con tanta gente.

Asiento al igual que él suspirando, sintiendo escalofrío por los nervios.

Sonrío también de no saber cómo tomar su mensaje.

Debí haberle dicho que no iríamos al lago después de estar en la opera pero él se veía demasiado presionado junto a su hermana y su padre quien notablemente lo ignoraba cuanto podía.

Menos cuando tuvieron a Li Fanren.

—Él sabe.

Dice Yamasaki inclinando los hombros, guardando sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón. Suspira y luego agacha la mirada, me mira nuevamente y luego a mis invitados.

—Nunca lo vi así — me dice después de mucho, como si decirlo le costara mucho trabajo.

— ¿Era muy diferente?

Pregunto tratando de indagar más en su pasado pero parece ser que ni Yamasaki quiere hacer mención de eso.

Un pasado en el que él participa pero no quiere ir más allá. Lo respeto pero eso no quiere decir que no me importe. Por lo menos ahora.

—Mucho — responde ahora sacando el aire, mirando a Chiharu quien le hace un gesto felino en una sonrisa y él apenas la mira con cierta ternura y franqueza.

Haciéndome sentir celos de que ellos lo puedan demostrar tan tranquilamente y yo no pueda.

Y su edad de ellos tampoco es tan descabellada.

Relamo mis labios y suspiro.

—Nadie debe de saber hasta que…

—Lo sé — me interrumpe de forma molesta —, si él queda pobre mucho menos… pero así las cosas deben ser.

—No me importaría— digo de repente.

—A él sí — dice sin más guardando la calma —. El futuro de sus hermanas dependen de él, hay mucho que debes saber, Sakura, pero debe ser por boca de él.

Entonces entrecierro los ojos, luego los abro como platos y frunzo el ceño un poco.

—No te preocupes, han sido invitados por tu padre, él y Eriol. Llegaran en un par de horas. Procura ser prudente.

Asiento sintiéndome más y más ansiosa de saber que lo voy a tener aquí cuando él no me había dicho nada. Hasta donde nos habíamos quedado era en extrañarnos, en que él pensaba que yo estaría en la casa del lago.

Y creo que Yamasaki se ha percatado de mi rostro porque apenas me sonríe de manera tierna lo que jamás ha hecho.

—Les ha llamado tu padre, yo tampoco iba a venir pero dado que somos socios supongo que es un deber de él con nuestra familia, ellos llegaran en cuanto puedan, apenas les dieron la noticia por lo que Shaoran me pidió darte el mensaje, se prudente te repito.

Asiento y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Como el zorro del principito, esperare paciente para disfrutar de la espera.

Pasadas un par de horas, como las dos de la mañana, todos parecían seguir en ambiente, Tomoyo incluso con copas de más pero no me importaba, me molestaba menos y ella se ponía cada vez más en evidencia.

Entonces veo de entre la penumbra y humo de cigarro el cuerpo de Shaoran y Eriol quienes han llegado con una botella de vodka seguro para que ellos la puedan degustar. Debieron saber que siendo mi mayoría de edad el alcohol estaba legalizado pero seguro que ellos pensarían lo contrario.

Suspiro de emoción y tranquilidad nada más de verlo.

Eriol vestido como en la opera al igual que Shaoran, menos la chica que estaba a su lado, tomada de su brazo. Coletas, cabello negro, ojos casi rojos, piel blanca, delgada y alta, incluso más hermosa que Tomoyo o el alcohol me ha empezado afectar.

Jeans de mezclilla rasgados, blusita escotada y chamarra de piel negra.

Siendo recibidos por Yamasaki, por quién sino. Algunos otros chicos del instituto saludándolos amigablemente, seguro que les conocían de sus familias porque rara vez veo a Shaoran saludar cordialmente a quien no conoce y a ellos parece conocerlos de tiempo, por lo menos de niños porque la edad que nos llevábamos no es asombrosa pero lo suficiente por las etapas.

Algunos otros chicos estaban en la piscina y otros aquí sentados en la sala, degustando del alcohol y los cigarros, incluso algunos de la promiscuidad.

No sé si acercarme.

Ella me intimida tomándola con tanta familiaridad. Mirándolo con cierto deje de cariño, incluso deseo.

Más de su edad y seguro comprende su posición más de lo que yo puedo.

—Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Sakura — me dice Eriol Hiiragizawa acercándose peligrosamente para darme un abrazo que no he pedido.

Tal vez por ser mi cumpleaños mi psique se lo ha permitido.

Me entrega una rosa roja y deposita un beso en mi mejilla de forma muy familiar. Algo incómodo pero viendo que a Shaoran no le molesta me siento un poco aliviada.

Suspiro y sonrío como dicta el protocolo y lo miro a los ojos. Parece cansado, incluso luce un poco deteriorado.

Mostrándome unos ojos azules que creo he visto con anterioridad.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Feliz cumpleaños — me dice ahora Shaoran haciendo una reverencia digna de alguien educado, digna de un oriental y aunque me duela un poco saludarle de esa manera lo imito de la forma en la que dicta el protocolo mirando también a su acompañante.

Ella me sonríe y parece querer conocerme porque mira a Shaoran y luego a mí, como quien quiere ser presentada formalmente.

Ya lo había visto en una revista y en internet "Li Shaoran no tiene novias, sólo chicas atractivas".

Como la que trae.

—Gracias — digo tratando de no sonar cortante, de no permitir que los celos me ganen pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Quisiera presentarle a mi tía señorita Kinomoto — dice con aquel tono de respeto mientras varios de mis compañeros del instituto se encuentran alrededor mientras conversan con Eriol y Yamasaki.

Días atrás en la boda de mi hermano no se comportó así, seguro que por ser un asunto de mí cumple y que varios estarían aquí, incluso alguno de la prensa… bueno, debíamos guardar las apariencias.

Y ahora sabiendo que era su "tía", me siento un poco aliviada.

—Meiling — dice ella haciendo la misma reverencia y yo imitándola.

—Sakura Kinomoto, un placer — digo mirando por instantes a Shaoran quien apenas puede hacerlo dado que Eriol platica muy animadamente con dos compañeros de clase.

—Soy la hermana menor de Li Hien — dice ella tan prontamente que parece como si supiera algo pero lo dudo mucho —, espero no te moleste mi presencia, tengo que cuidar de mi sobrino después de todo.

Dice pellizcando la mejilla izquierda de Shaoran quien se aleja lo suficiente como para dejarla de lado.

Incomodándose con su presencia.

— ¿Esa chica de ahí quién es?

Pregunta rápidamente señalando a Tomoyo con la mirada.

Tanto Shaoran como yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo que no pudimos evitar suspirar. Tomoyo bailaba muy animada con Rika, de manera sexi siendo observadas por todos.

Los grados del alcohol, pensé. Rodando los ojos de la vergüenza que me daba pero era una fiesta después de todo.

—Es mi prima — digo rápidamente —, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Meiling asiente y sonríe orgullosa e incluso un tanto prepotente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Claro, la he visto antes.

Dice muy segura.

—Hace un par de años, en el concierto de Beijín— suspira sin quitarle la vista de encima —. Te veré en un rato si no te molesta — le dice a Shaoran quien asiente extendiendo la mano de forma educada dándole el paso de manera caballerosa.

—Sin consumo de alcohol Meiling — advierte Shaoran —, no quiero problemas.

Ella sonríe y luego me mira a mí.

—Los problemas nos encuentran Li — dice sin más girándose para seguir con su camino ignorándonos rotundamente.

—Luce muy joven para ser tu tía.

—Es más joven que yo — dice él suspirando, inspirando de forma tediosa, seguro que ella es más no tan como él de reservada que lo saca de sus casillas como ahora.

—Gracias por venir — le digo apenas agachando la mirada.

Él mira para ver si no hay nadie viendo o escuchando.

Me sonríe.

—No pensaba hacerlo hasta recibir una invitación de tu familia, cuando me hablo Fujitaka no pude evitarlo y Meiling ha escuchado así que no me quedo de otra más que traerla.

—Me parece una buena persona.

—Con una lengua muy larga — dice suspirando —. No quisiera que ella sepa lo de…

Asiento sonrojándome.

—Disfruta de la fiesta — digo sin más.

Entonces lo siento acercarse lo suficiente como para que sus labios toquen el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

— ¿Y para disfrutar de la cumpleañera que tengo que hacer?

Sonrío negando dándome media vuelta para irme en dirección a mis amigas, dejándolo prácticamente con las ganas, mirándolo apenas un poco para sonreírle y él hacer lo mismo conmigo. Girándose para quedarse con sus amigos y con mis compañeros que seguro se dedicaran hablar de negocios. Ya dependerá de las ganas que tengamos el hacerlo o no en mi habitación con mis invitados abajo.

"Shaoran"

Y la nube de humo se hizo más grande y más grande, entre pláticas, risas, el grado de alcohol y las conversaciones que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía. Sobre viajes, sobre mujeres incluso.

Chistes verdes que yo a esa edad rara vez decía pero los entendía perfecto.

Cantando sin ton ni son. Haciendo movimientos poco dignos de alguien de mi edad pero ni a Eriol, ni a Yamasaki ni a mí nos importaba.

Además que no éramos los únicos de más de veinte años. Los hermanos de las compañeras de Sakura e incluso otros invitados por parte del hermano de ella.

Escuchando música que a su edad disfrutaba como el rap. En mis tiempos rebeldes, escuchando a todo lo que daba Today was a good day de Ice Cube. Cantando a todo pulmón, haciendo movimientos dignos de un rapero y nada dignos de nuestra etiqueta y protocolo pero que todo eso se joda.

Era la fiesta de una mayor de edad después de todo ¿no?

Left my niggaz house paid  
picked up a girl been tryin to fuck since the twelve grade  
it's ironic, i had the brew she had the chronic  
the lakers beat the supersonics  
i felt on the big fat fanny  
pulled out the jammy, and killed the punanny  
and my dick runs deep so deep so deep  
put her ass to sleep

Cantamos todos al mismo tiempo ese coro depravado de una jovencita que le gusta el sexo desde los doce y a quien se le coge profundamente, moviendo el brazo como si de verdad disfrutáramos de ello.

Siendo el centro de atención por todos los viejos por así decirlo. Disfrutando de la fiesta al final de cuentas.

Mientras dure.

Cambiando radicalmente de canción y genero a Love is noise de The verve.

Algo más entretenido para ellos mientras disfrutan del momento.

Y entonces ya me encuentro caminando en dirección a una de las habitaciones.

Y entonces ya me encuentro cerrando con pasador.

Y entonces me veo en el espejo siendo besado por una joven de cabellos cortos y castaños, vestido entallado dándome la mejor vista desde el espejo, la parte trasera.

Dejándome ser lo más morboso que puedo.

Y entonces me acerco a besarla, disfrutar de esos carnosos labios y esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan.

No permitiendo que el momento se vuelva vulgar sino la mejor parte de su cumpleaños.

Sintiendo el suelo frio, la pared igual de helada pero por el momento sólo era descubrir la parte que nos importaba.

Mi camisa húmeda por el sudor sintiendo la pared y mi trasero al ser descubierto para mostrar lo que parecía interesarle.

Sintiendo su lengua desde la punta y alrededor. Algo que jamás había hecho y que no esperaba pero como me gustaba.

Sujetándola de la nuca para evitar que pudiera pasarme algún accidente.

Tomándola de la cintura tan rápido como puedo para hacerla mía por fin. Poniéndola de rodillas al suelo mientras la siento subir y bajar, mientras me quedo dentro de ella y siento caliente y húmedo a más no poder.

Disfrutando de mi sobriedad.

Disfrutando de la suya.

Disfrutando del momento.

Disfrutando de sus gemidos y de los míos.

De tratar de callarnos pero sin lograrlo. Morder nuestros labios para evitar pedir más con las palabras y que mejor hablara nuestro cuerpo.

— ¿Así, te gusta?...

Me pregunta ella sujetándose de mi cuello para seguirse moviendo lo más rápido y fuerte que puedo de arriba abajo.

Sintiéndose intrépida seguro por el calor del momento, por hacer algo que estaba prohibido, porque de vernos salir sabrían de ante mano que algo habría pasado.

Apenas asiento para tomarla de su nuca y acercarla para besarla con fuerza.

La tomo con fuerza de la cadera para agilizar ahora el movimiento de adelante atrás con más fuerza, con más rapidez pero al parecer su cuerpo ya no puede más allá. La siento contraerse un par de veces, dejándome saborear sus orgasmos que para mí son como el canto de un ángel.

—Ya… ya…

Niega cerrando los ojos con fuerza indicándome que se ha cansado pero yo estoy demasiado excitado.

—No… cómo que ya… muévete más despacio si quieres… ¿te duele?

Niega apretándose con fuerza, contrayéndose nuevamente, sacando un par de grititos. Era el momento de terminar aunque me doliera hacerlo.

No ha dormido y parece que su cuerpo le reclama la factura de una forma poco atractiva.

Suspiro. Asiento y procuro hacer el trabajo de moverla sin que ella se esfuerce. Sacando mi orgasmo, temblando al sentirme dentro de ella todavía, sin que le importe en lo más mínimo.

Y esa es una cuestión que ni siquiera me he planteado. Si la dejo embarazada seguro ocurrirán mayores desastres, pero no es algo que me importe.

Y tampoco veo preocupación en ella.

Nos besamos un rato de manera suave, dulce, quedándome todavía dentro de ella, sin que nada más importe.

— ¿Me extrañaste mucho he?

Se burla ella acariciando mi rostro mientras besa la punta de mi nariz. Sonrío.

— ¿Lo notaste?

Asiente sonrojándose y yo vuelvo a besarla, alejándola de mí para que se acomode su ropa y yo pueda subirme los bóxer de licra y acomodarme el pantalón, la camisa bien abotonada no era el problema en realidad, ya todos se había casi quitado las camisas para estar más cómodos y frescos.

— ¿Cuándo vino tu tía?

—Hoy— contesto rápidamente mientras tomo aquel negro saco para ponerlo en mi hombro mientras me abrocho el pantalón.

—Se parece mucho a ti, de no ser por el cabello.

Sonrío. Eso nos decían pero la verdad es que más bien parecía compromiso porque no tengo en nada parecido a ella. Mis hermanas con ella sí pero yo nada que ver, tenía más parecido con mi madre.

—Me parezco más a mi madre — digo en ipso facto tratando de mostrarle una fotografía de ella de mi celular.

— ¿En qué te pareces a ella?

—En la mirada, los ojos son de color distinto, los labios e incluso la forma en la que… mira— digo tratando de levantar el celular para que ella vea la foto de mi madre —, ella es mi madre…

¡Toc-toc-toc!

Suena con fuerza la puerta que ésta siendo tocada por alguien completamente desesperado.

Sakura se aleja de la puerta para esconderse detrás del sofá y yo abro tranquilamente encontrándome con Eriol quien tiene los ojos más rojos que antes.

Algo se trae y no es que me importe pero sus ojeras crecen día con día.

—Asunto — digo en tono molesto deteniendo la puerta de forma que él se dé cuenta que no puede pasar y que interprete lo que quiera.

—Fujitaka ha llegado, son las siete de la mañana, es mejor que salga la señorita Sakura antes de que todo se venga abajo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior sintiendo cosquillas casi en todo el cuerpo, sintiendo un balde agua helada al simple nombramiento de aquel hombre.

Suspiro asintiendo y mirando en dirección a Sakura para luego mirar la puerta, indicarle que aunque sea su casa lo mejor es que salga de una buena vez.

Ella asiente poniéndose sus zapatillas con rapidez atravesando la puerta sin fijarse realmente en Eriol ni en mí, después de todo ella no sabe que Eriol sabe del trato que hay de por medio.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Asiento tragando pesado, pasando una mano por mi cabello, viendo que varios chicos están tirados en el suelo de borrachos, que otros más siguen en el aire de alguna droga que se coló por allí.

Sacudo mi cabello y luego veo a Yamasaki dormido en el sillón junto a Meiling quien distraídamente se acurrucó en el hombro de Takashi.

—Llévatela a ella — le digo prontamente a Eriol quien parece no poder consigo mismo por el cansancio extraño que tiene —, me va a ser más fácil llevarlo a él.

Eriol asiente y levanta a Meiling de la cintura, cargándola en sus hombros como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara y yo paso uno de los brazos de Yamasaki por mis hombros, dándole ligeros golpes en la mejilla con la palma de la mano para que despierte.

—Venga, vamos, despierta hombre…

Digo sujetándolo con más fuerza.

Ya se me había olvidado lo que se siente sacar a un amigo casi cayéndose de borracho.

Pero los ojos de Yamasaki apenas se pueden abrir, apenas puede despertar.

Si lo sabré yo. Un ebrio una vez dormido ya es imposible despertarle.

Veo a Kurogane a lo lejos sentado en el cofre del auto, levanto la mano para que me vea y como es costumbre, a velocidad de rayo ya se encuentra acercándose a la entrada para tomar a Yamasaki de los hombros y ponerlo en su hombro derecho, como si de un costal de papas se tratara. Caminando tranquilamente hasta la limo que hemos traído Eriol y yo.

—Dámela — digo ahora girándome para poder cargar tranquilamente a Meiling quien casi se cae de los hombros de Eriol.

Él asiente distraídamente mientras entra en la limo y se deja vencer de sueño al lado de Yamasaki, colocando a Meiling entre Eriol y yo.

Suspiro pensando en lo que ha pasado y en lo que no.

Meiling no me ha dicho nada de mi madre ni del supuesto hotel que compró.

Ni sé ahora lo que pasara el lunes por la mañana cuando Sakura por fin reciba el fideicomiso.

Provocándome un profundo dolor de cabeza.

—Tu madre… tu…

—Sí, sí— digo en tono de arrullo a Meiling quien como yo lo pensaba, había bebido de más.

Suspiro golpeando su frente delicada y suavemente para que vuelva a dormir.

Creo que a ella también le ha dolido la muerte de ella. No la culpo ni mucho menos, era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía, incluso a una amiga.

"Sakura"

Y entonces el lunes llego tan rápido como jamás lo hubiera podido imaginar.

Sentada frente a mi padre, al lado de mi madre, Tomoyo, Touya y Nakuru. El abogado de mi abuelo abriendo una gran carpeta. La liberación de mi fideicomiso por fin había llegado, la parte de mi liberación para poderme ir a estudiar a donde yo quisiera, lejos de mi familia, de las mentiras, de la invalidez de palabras de un supuesto amor nacida de una cuna en la que no pedí crecer.

El nervio corriendo por mis venas helando y calentado la sangre en casi la mitad de un segundo.

Mi hermano con ese gesto de hombre importante e imponente, Nakuru sólo a su lado, seguro que con la esperanza de que mi dinero fuera menor al de mi hermano para que no pueda superarles, algo que realmente no me importa.

Ni siquiera si el de Tomoyo es o no más grande que el mío.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que no estoy en la escuela.

—El testamento de Masaki Amamiya es bastante claro— comienza a decir el hombre abriendo de par en par aquella vieja carpeta de piel, una carpeta que mi abuelo tuvo guardada durante muchos años, donde los documentos importantes como el registro de las casas, cuentas de banco y la cafetalera se encontraban.

El hombre suspira y se mantiene firme con lo que comienza a leer. Haciendo sentir mi corazón palpitar más y más rápido.

—Según lo ya estipulado por el puño y letra del mismo Masaki Amamiya a minutos antes de su muerte dentro de la hacienda Amamiya ubicada en las afueras de Tomoeda, dejando de respirar a las cinco de la tarde con veinticinco minutos en la habitación principal, estando a su lado su nuero Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Volvemos a suspirar mi hermano, Tomoyo y yo.

Un recuerdo que bien o mal yo sé que les duele.

—Dejo a mi nieta Nadeshiko Amimiya de Kinomoto todas las propiedades de hacienda, casas y autos, así como también el noventa por ciento de las acciones de la cafetalera que ha crecido con mi trabajo, siendo mi única nieta con vida lego a sus hijos las siguientes pertenencias.

A Touya Kinomoto: le otorgo el quince por cierto de las acciones del café que se verán reflejadas en el fideicomiso ya liberado como se había otorgado el día de mi muerte. Siendo dueño de la hacienda del lago como sus alrededores.

A mi otra nieta Tomoyo Daidouji: hija de mi primer nieta Sonomi, quien queda huérfana a la edad de quince años le otorgo el treinta por ciento de las acciones de café como dueña también de los ferrocarriles de Japón por parte de su difunto padre. Dejándola bien protegida con las acciones tiene el libre derecho que para antes de su mayoría de edad pueda disponer de la herencia y acciones que le he legado para que pueda hacer uso monetariamente como ella lo disponga.

A mi segunda nieta Sakura Kinomoto le lego el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones de café como las dos casas principales de la familia, las cuenta de banco a nombre de Nadeshiko Amamiya para cuando su madre deje de respirar. Así como el diez por ciento de la empresa de quien fuera en vida uno de mis socios Li Hien y su difunta esposa Li Ieran.

El otro diez por ciento de mi empresa de café se queda a manos de Yuuko Ichihara quien es representante de uno de mis socios para pagar una deuda familiar quedando en la carta destinada a mí el día de mi muerte, carta que debe ser leída por mi nieta Sakura Kinomoto.

El hombre suspira tomando aire, viendo a mi padre quien se queda helado y más pálido que jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

Touya quien se gira duramente alejando a Nakuru para sacar su rabia internamente.

Tomoyo quien se muerde el labio inferior casi sacándose sangre, con los ojos vidriosos.

Era yo la dueña de prácticamente todo, de un porcentaje inigualable para la empresa de Shaoran, que bien podría legar para que él pudiera salvarse.

Siendo participe de su quiebra y yo tan tranquila como toda mi familia.

Suspiro y respiro muy hondo en cuanto veo que mi madre se pone más y más tiesa cual muerto. Apretando los puños en su vestido de seda verde.

— ¿La carta?

Pregunta mi padre tragado pesado, tal vez esperando cualquier otra cosa que fuera para bien y no para mal.

Por ello Tomoyo me había mencionado que todo se me estaría legando a mí, por ello tanta insistencia con Shaoran.

Tal vez incluso Shaoran conocía esta misma situación.

Tal vez incluso estaba conmigo por eso.

Tal vez yo era la carta a jugarse para poderse quedar como hasta ahora.

No, no… me niego a creerlo.

—Para la lectura de la carta que le ha sido entregada a Masaki el día de su muerte hubieron dos copias, una para archivar, una para leer y la original que ha sido extraviada.

Entonces, veo de reojo mirarse mutuamente Tomoyo y mi hermano, luego a Nakuru.

Un viento frio cruzarse rápidamente hasta golpearme con fuerza en la nuca.

Dejándome sin aliento. Quitándome la respiración.

Miro de repente el despacho tan lúgubre como el día que enterramos a mi bisabuelo.

El día que él había dejado de respirar. El día en el que el cruel infarto acabó con su vida.

Tiemblo un par de segundos y siento la mano de mi madre cerrarse con la mía dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

Sintiéndome aún más nerviosa y ansiosa que antes. Sintiendo mis manos frías a causa de la angustia.

Si ser alertándome que algo malo estaba a punto de venir.

— ¿Qué dice esa carta?

Pregunto rápidamente sintiendo que no puedo aguantarme más aquella cruel pregunta.

Todos parecen saber menos yo.

—El contenido de la carta es meramente confidencial para usted señorita Kinomoto, por lo que pido de la manera más atenta se me permita hablarlo en privado.

Dicho esto, mi padre se levanta difícilmente, con un caminar tipo zombi. Siendo seguido por mi madre, por mi hermano, por Nakuru y por Tomoyo quien se acerca a mí para besar mi frente.

—No olvides que siempre te quise mucho — me dice en un susurro alejándose tan rápido que veo como se limpia delicadamente las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos azules.

Viendo ahora la amplia ventana. Viendo las nubes grises como siempre, como usualmente por el mal cambio.

Viendo como las aves vuelan y me invitan acompañarlas.

El hombre se levanta para bajar las cortinas, impidiéndome ver un poco del cielo entre azul y gris. Impidiéndome absorber el poco sol que queda.

Relamo mis labios suspirando profundamente.

Haciéndose de emoción el momento.

Todo tan turbio.

—Su bisabuelo — comienza —, no tuvo tiempo de hacer la copia de la carta pero estaba mencionada dentro de su testamento y del fideicomiso testamentario el cual se liberara dentro de veinticuatro horas una vez usted ponga firma, nombre, fecha y hora.

Yo asiento nerviosa y sigo sintiendo mis manos frías.

—La carta fue encontrada en el traje de su abuelo, leía por el médico legista, por el abogado familiar y por mí, quien sirvió a su abuelo por casi cuarenta años.

Vuelvo asentir.

—Se le entregó a su padre el día que su abuelo falleció y pidió no ver a su padre después de eso. La carta fue guardada en la hacienda y perdida hace un par de semanas por lo que se puede alegar — el hombre suspira como si estuviera a punto de soltar una bomba —. Antes de entregarla hicimos dos copias como ya he mencionado, la carta puede ser leída por usted o por mí si así lo prefiere.

Suspiro y creo que él parece notar mi nerviosismo.

—El contenido puede cambiar su vida o mantenerse como ahora, la decisión es suya. Es de parte de la fallecida Li Ieran.

¿Li… Ieran?

¿La madre de Shaoran?

Abro mis ojos como platos levantándome rápidamente sintiendo que mi corazón hace bum-bum-bum-bum más rápido que el latir de un roedor.

—La familia se encuentra pasando un mal momento económico, su bisabuelo ya lo sabía para ese entonces. La razón la tiene aquí.

Dice entregándome aquella hoja de papel que ha sido fotocopiada por una original.

Él se levanta y camina hasta la puerta de caoba en tonos negros, viendo de reojo a mi padre sentado al lado de mi padre, a Tomoyo al lado de mi padre y a Touya de pie recargado en la pared mirándome, logrando asentir rápidamente en cuanto el abogado cierra con pasador.

Aprieto con fuerza la hoja.

_Querido Masaki. _

_ Por afecto que le he tenido todos estos años no me puedo permitir que se siga con la cruel mentira que se ha llevado cargando en mí ser por todos estos años encerrada en un lugar del cual no tengo culpa alguna. Jamás quise hacer daño a su nieta más querida, nunca fue mi intención y pido perdón por ello, pero cuando se actúa por amor no se conocen límites y este es el castigo que a pulso me he ganado o me han impuesto. _

_ Cargando con la culpa de no poder ver, escuchar ni abrazar a mis hijos. Encerrada en este cruel lugar que usted y mi marido me han metido para poder calmar con la culpa que tiene su nuero y que cargo yo. Siempre fui amiga de Nadeshiko como de Sonomi cuando estuvo en vida. Caí en una cruel tentación de enamorarme de Fujitaka mucho antes que se casara con Nadeshiko y siento haberlo hecho. Mucho más porque por diecisiete años, estando yo casada seguí con aquella relación para seguir mancillando el honor de mi marido y el de mi familia así como el de su familia. _

_ Ahora que no tengo una vida digna de una persona libre y que tuve que fingir mi muerte dejando a la menor de mis hijas y al resto de mis hijos pido que no se me haga más que mera justicia con lo que jamás he luchado, jamás pedí compensación monetaria y no lo hago ahora. Mucho menos siendo que el mayor de mis hijos y el único es hijo de su nuero Fujitaka. _

_ El motivo de mi carta es que no se le lastime dado que aunque no es sangre de su sangre lo es de sus nietos. Ahora que sé que su nieta Sakura será encerrada conmigo en esta clínica quiero que sepa que jamás diré procedencia alguna de mi linaje, cambiando mi nombre como en un principio me había mencionado usted junto a mi marido. _

_ Sigo esperando que se haga justicia de aquel pecado que no cometí. Usted sabía que Fujitaka y yo éramos pareja mucho antes de que su nieto Touya naciera, separándome de él porque era como debía ser, bueno, pues mi hijo tiene la misma edad que su nieto. Y aunque mi hijo sea un bastardo legalmente sigue siendo un Kinomoto. Siento habérselo dicho de esta manera pero es la única que puedo ya que jamás me ha permitido acercarme a ustedes desde el día en que se nos encontró a Fujitaka y a mí juntos en el hotel que había adquirido a manos de Hiiragizawa. _

_ Pido no se lastime a mis hijos quitándoles todo lo que poseen. _

_Atentamente Ilinea Ichihara._

Entonces todo comienza a darme vueltas, recuerdos que van y vienen. Momentos, situaciones, palabras, canciones… todo, todo viene, todo se aclara.

Sintiendo el golpe fuerte en mis rodillas al haberme dejado caer mientras seguía apretando la carta con todas mis fuerzas. Sintiendo las lágrimas caer de mis ojos como jamás me había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por eso nadie había contestado mis preguntas. Por eso todo era tan raro, por eso Shaoran se me había acercado, por eso Tomoyo se había acostado con mi padre, con mi hermano. Por eso me odiaba tanto Nakuru, por eso Eriol es tan familiar de un día para otro.

¡No, no, no, no!

¡Todo esto es una mentira!

"_**Quisiera cancelar las juntas, pero no puedo hacerlo, mis trabajadores esperan mucho de tu familia y yo sé que puedes con eso, estuviste en la reunión."**_

"_**¿No quieres tú pago?, eres socia de esto y creo que futura dueña de todo así que…"**_

"_**¿No haces esto para salvar a tu familia verdad?"**_

"_**Todo esto, desde la primera vez que vine a firmar hace un par de días se ha salido de control y…"**_

"_**¿De verdad no sientes nada por mí?"**_

"_**Sabes quitarme la respiración, no lo hacen muchas"**_

"_**Cualquier cosa que te diga puede ser usada en mi contra…"**_

"_**Li no te conviene, dejemos pasar hasta la fecha de tu cumpleaños dieciocho, después de eso decide si es lo mejor para ti"**_

"_**Ese poema tu padre no me lo escribió a mí"**_

"_**Entrega todo lo que este en tus manos, no des más allá de lo que no puedas controlar, ama con locura… porque cuando el amor se acaba, no hay forma de hacerlo volver. El amor siempre es acompañado de éxtasis, de locura, de agonía, alegría intensa y tristeza profunda. A veces amamos demasiado a quien no nos ama, otras veces somos amados por aquellos a lo que no podemos amar"**_

"_**Tu fideicomiso es mayor que el de tu hermano, te dejo todo el abuelo, a nadie más, ni a tu hermano ni a mí por supuesto. ¿Tú crees que tu padre dejara que tu herencia se vaya a una empresa que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y que es la competencia principal de la familia?, sería mejor que esa empresa se la quede tu hermano para comenzar, tu dinero se quedara con Kinomoto y Amamiya, lo sabes prima"**_

Y cual vida loca, esquizofrénica y como se me juzgó desde hace tiempo, me levantó secándome las lágrimas, fingiendo que todo está bien, que no hay dolor, que mi carrera de futura actriz comience de una buena vez.

Aunque sé que podre no lograrlo.

Respiro profundamente y abro la puerta encontrándome con la mirada de mi padre quien tiembla al verme de la manera que lo había hecho.

¿Reclamarle sobre lo suyo con Tomoyo?

¿A Touya con lo de ella?

Es algo que jamás haría.

Y como agua de cristal… me siento consumida de amor, de traición… de dolor…

— ¿Es cierto?

Es lo único que logro decir apretando en un puño esa carta, fijando mi mirada en nada más y nadie más que mi padre.

Del padre de la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida.

Ahora entiendo tanto.

Por eso Shaoran tenía más los ojos así.

Por eso nos parecíamos un poco o es que tal vez lo estoy notando ahora.

Cierro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza debido a la impotencia, mirándolo, forzándolo a mirarme.

— ¡Te estoy preguntando, es cierto o no!

Grito como desesperada en cuanto él se levanta siendo seguido por mi madre.

La mirada de Touya se vuelve temerosa, como si no comprendiera o como si me hubiera visto que ya lo he descubierto todo.

Hago bolita la carta y la arrojo a los pies de mi hermano quien rápidamente recoge el papel y comienza a leer más rápido que yo, incluso mostrándole a Nakuru aquello.

Abriendo la boca un par de veces.

Entregándole ahora el papel a Tomoyo quien se cubre los labios con la manos. Entonces ellos no lo sabían.

El motivo de su acoston es otro. Otro de los tantos secretos que hay aquí.

Mi padre asiente agachando la mirada.

Entonces siento como tiemblan mis labios a causa del llanto que está a punto de escaparse.

— ¡Me enamore de él!

Grito sólo para él quien abre los ojos como platos extrañado por lo que le acabo de decir, incluso lo veo fruncir el ceño, extrañado.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Inquiere sujetándome con fuerza de los brazos para sacudirme un poco.

No lo veía venir.

No es el único que guarda secretos.

—No eres el único que puede cometer incesto — digo tan bajo, hablando entre dientes por el coraje.

— ¡Tienes que terminar eso que ha comenzado!

— ¡No lo hare!

Grito como desquiciada alejándome de su agarre para retroceder un par de pasos y mirar al abogado, a mi madre, a mi hermano y cuñada a Tomoyo.

Viendo que el pecado que ellos han cometido no es tan grande como el de mío.

Viéndome en la trampa en la que he sido presa, sintiéndome en la orca, poniendo yo misma la cuerda, saltando si es necesario.

—Dime que no es cierto — suplico lo que jamás en mi vida había hecho con él.

Él agacha su mirada, aprieta sus labios y puños casi al mismo tiempo, mostrándome ahora su perfil derecho.

—Es cierto, es mi hijo.

Dice ahora levantando la mirada para verme directamente a los ojos.

Dios no… no por favor…

The melancholy Drama Queen

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo casi a un mes de no poder actualizar pero mi trabajo fue absorbente a tal grado incluso de no poder llegar a casa a dormir pero las cosas están marchando más pausadamente que me puedo quedar aquí en mi des estrés que es Fanfiction.

Había dicho en El arte de ser tres, que publicaría ayer pero no pude hacerlo, ya saben cosas de labores domésticas, lavar ropa, sacar al perro, dedicarme a ver una o dos películas y salir con una amiguita por el café por lo que cuando llegue ya era muy tarde para publicar así que lo hago ahora.

El próximo capítulo lo publicare más pronto dado que la inspiración sigue y sigue, y aunque el fic ha sido terminado desde ya hace mucho tiempo a veces le pongo cosas, le quito, corrijo y demás hasta que lo veo presentable. En un principio vemos a Tomoyo, tuvo un aborto… en el pasado o presente… adivinen… a Shaoran y Sakura en la fiesta con sexo rudo… el fideicomiso liberado y LA MADRE DE SHAORAN ESTA VIVA… a qué no se lo esperaban, mejor dicho lo que no se esperaban era que estos dos fueran hermanos… tal vez incluso los planes de Touya y del resto se vengan abajo, buscando la carta que tiene Shaoran que él no ha leído, que ellos han buscado y que siempre hubo copias y mira como es la vida que ha caído a manos de Sakura.

Intensa situación.

Espero sus ricos comentarios así como también les hago la invitación para que se pasen a dar la vuelta por El arte de ser tres, una historia de amor más adolescente de poliamor, más sexo que aquí eso es obvio, pero los adolescentes así lo demandan… los espero, ya saben todo comentario es bien recibido, saber si te gusta o no te gusta mi trabajo, cómo saberlo sino lo dicen, puede que yo piense que voy por buen camino y en realidad no.

Así que ya sabes, vayan a leer algo de tríos para relajarse de este drama con dolor de cabeza y mentiras. Los y las espero en ambos fics.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	13. Formas de vivir parte II: Resolución

Capítulo 13.- Formas de vivir parte II: Resolución.

"Li Hien"

La primera vez que la vi pensé que era una simple niña consentida de la cual sería igual de fácil que un bebé para poder tomar parte de mi venganza contra su padre. Jamás llegue a imaginar que tendría la misma forma de su padre de engatusar a cuantas personas tuviera bajo su poder.

Lo hizo con mi mujer, ahora su hija lo hace con quien toda mi vida vi como mi progenitor.

Veo las fotografías de Ieran con Shaoran, Fanren y las gemelas.

Algo que pudo ser una buena familia… se transformó.

La ame con toda mi alma. Hasta que deje de hacerlo.

— ¡Qué está haciendo!

— ¡Suéltame te exijo que me sueltes!

— ¡No puede pasar ahí!

— ¡Déjame en paz maldita hija de perra!

Grita Sakura Kinomoto mientras entra de golpe a mi oficina. Empapada de la lluvia, empujando a Kaho con todas las fuerzas que le da. Un poco desaliñada la ha dejado pero no creo que eso le importe mucho, a ninguna de las dos.

Algo que tiene Kaho es que se trata de la persona a quien más confianza le tengo, cubriendo incluso uno que otro delito, siendo más que mi mano derecha. Visitando a Ieran para entregarle fotografías de las niñas. De Shaoran.

Siendo ese puente de un supuesto perdón que ninguno de los dos pedía.

Inmediatamente me levanto de la silla ejecutiva, levanto la mano en orden para calmar a ambas quienes me miran fijamente, una de ellas llorando, con los ojos rojos llenos de rabia y la otra con mirada simplemente asustada por la situación.

Sakura que tenía el cabello apelmazado por la lluvia, los ojos negros por el maquillaje corrido, vestida con un traje negro, seguro había firmado su fideicomiso testamentario como dictaba la ley Japonesa.

— ¡Quiero que usted me diga la verdad!

Grita señalándome con su dedo acusador.

Lo sabe.

Miro instantáneamente a Kaho y asiento levemente. Después de tantos años trabajando para mí comprendía todos y cada uno de mis gestos. Los de Fanren, los de Shaoran. Trabajando a un ritmo inigualable.

Tomo asiento nuevamente y Kaho mueve su cabeza afirmativamente en señal de lo comprendido.

—Siéntate— digo señalando aquella mullida silla vacía que mis hijos odian tanto.

—Quiero-que-me-diga-la-verdad.

Dice entre dientes no acercándose a la silla, azotando sus manos en el respaldo golpeando el suelo al mismo tiempo.

—Siéntate, dije— ordeno ahora señalando la silla pero ella se niega a sentarse, únicamente me mira tercamente, esperando una señal de mi parte para hablarle de las cosas de mi pasado y del de sus padres, incluso del de Shaoran.

Respiro profundamente y continúo con la vista fija.

Tal vez por eso le gusta tanto a Shaoran, tal vez por eso se enamoró tan rápido de ella. Debí haberlo planeado, qué hacer cuando esto pasara. Sabía que algo así sucedería.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—La verdad — pide dejando que caigan lágrimas de su rostro.

—Es cierto — digo sin más.

Sé cuál es la verdad que ella pide, lo que no podía pensar era que ella se hubiera enamorado de él.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, apretando con sus manos el respaldo de la silla, mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de acallar un grito, un llanto.

— ¿Él lo, él lo…?

—No— digo firme levantándome, caminando hasta la gran ventana, viendo como las gotas de lluvia golpean con fuerza el vidrio.

Gente que corre para protegerse.

Autos a punto de sufrir un accidente.

— ¿Hay algo que ver con mi dinero?

Pregunta esperanzada a que yo le diga que no, que su dinero nunca lo buscamos, que fue mera casualidad que se enamoraran tan repentinamente.

Pero las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable.

—Mucho — me sincero —. Fuiste una carta para salvar la empresa: sí — digo sin titubear girándome rápidamente para mirarla fijamente, merecía la verdad, algo que yo jamás tuve.

Una mentira que me condenó, que me hundió y que me hizo perderme.

Cuando se actúa como se hace, siempre hay una razón, ya sea para bien o para mal.

—Pero se enamoró de ti — digo en señal de consuelo aunque seguramente eso ya no le va a llenar más.

Suspiro.

—Él y yo no podemos…

Respiro profundamente para mirarla fijamente, ver esos ojos verdes característicos de su madre. Profundos, sinceros.

Algo que no pudo heredar de Fujitaka.

—Pero lo son — digo simplemente como quien te arroja un balde de agua helada en estado frio.

Suspiro.

—No es tan enfermo si lo vemos del lado en que jamás se vieron como tal — digo tomando uno de los puros que conservo de hace años —, pero sigue estando mal.

—Ustedes actuaron mal primero, yo no hubiera sufrido de esta manera de no ser por ustedes.

—Y él no estaría sufriendo de no ser porque yo se lo ordene, y yo no hubiera sido herido de no ser por tu padre… ¿ves?— digo en el instante en que voy moviendo mi mano a manera de explicarle de manera más simple —. Esto es una cadena de desgracias, tú lastimaste, él a ti…

— ¿Ieran está viva entonces?

—Esa parte no te incumbe — digo tajante exhalando el humo del puro cubano que tengo en mis manos.

—No van a tener nada de mí — me advierte devolviéndome esa mirada fría, característica de su familia.

Rio sólo de verla.

Ya me lo suponía. El plan tenía su pro y su contra, más contras que pros pero era una carta digna de jugar. Y como todo juego, las reglas cambian.

Shaoran como todo hombre estúpido y enamorado se ha dejado consentir por la primera que lo hace disfrutar en la cama.

Una niña de diecisiete años.

De nada le sirvió la experiencia en años que le lleva. Lo hace actuar como un colegial, me avergüenza un poco ese hecho.

—No lo espero mi niña — le digo en tono burlón —. Vete lejos de nosotros, de tu familia, busca algo mejor para ti. No tienes nada aquí.

Ella me mira con los ojos abiertos, dejándome ver esos verde esmeralda que posee. Que idiotizan a mi hijo.

—Yo lo quiero — me dice entre su llanto.

Suspiro.

—Va a ser así siempre — le advierto, claro que lo sabía, Shaoran se parece a su madre, una forma de atrapar a las personas como un animal a su presa.

No olvidas tan fácilmente eso que te hacen sentir. Son fuertes y débiles al mismo tiempo.

—Lastímalo — ordeno tomando la misma pose que me caracteriza —. Hiérelo, sólo vas a poder hacerlo tú, nadie más.

— ¿Y la empresa?

Suspiro recargándome aún más en el respaldo. Siempre tengo formas de salir de los apuros.

No le va a quedar de otra a Ieran más que hacer acto de presencia para recuperar la herencia de sus hijos, perdiéndose el fideicomiso por mentirle al gobierno, incluso quedar más quebrados que antes. O seguir haciendo esa mentira, la que no ha sustentado hasta ahora.

Mentira de la que mi hermana menor también ha sido víctima.

Por mí, sí, pero victima al fin.

Así somos en este mundo, el dinero mata, hechiza, transforma.

Y aun así somos criaturas del bajo mundo, no nos podemos dar el lujo de amar, por emociones así es que pasan situaciones como está.

—Algo que ya no te incumbe niña. Toma tu parte si es lo que quieres pelear, la verdad no me interesa.

Ella agacha la mirada, dudo mucho que lo haga.

Mucho menos por amor.

— ¿De qué forma tengo que lastimarlo?

Pregunta agachando aún más la mirada, la cabeza a causa de la impotencia.

Me yergo aún más.

—Ingéniatelas — digo mirando en dirección a la puerta —, ahí viene.

Y entonces como era lógico, la mirada de él se encuentra con la de ella, viéndola llorar, destrozada, viéndome como el malo como debe ser.

Pálido más que nunca.

Ahora él también será lastimado igual que yo.

"Shaoran"

Entro a la oficina de mi padre para ver a nada más y nada menos que Sakura, vuelta todo un llanto y mi padre ahí sentado, tan frio como siempre.

Le había dicho la verdad, el asunto del fideicomiso, del plan para poder poseer todas sus acciones una vez que se liberaran. De que yo no iba hacer nada más que conquistarla para casarme con ella, embarazarla y obligarla a que su parte me perteneciera para salvar la compañía de mi familia.

— ¿Qué paso?

Pregunto estúpidamente a lo que Sakura niega rápidamente secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Mi padre sólo la mira.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?— demando —, ¿Qué te dijo?

Pregunto a ella acercándome lo más que puedo, sosteniendo sus manos pero ella inmediatamente me separa lo más que puede.

—Sakura — imploro mirándola y luego a mi padre quien no parece nada extrañado por la situación —, Sakura por favor, dime qué es lo que te pasa por favor.

Ella niega suspirando y luego respirando profundamente. Sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente tratando de tal vez acomodar sus ideas.

Levanta la cabeza y me mira fijamente, haciéndome sentir pesado, helado, desamparado incluso.

Sintiendo el escalofrío en mi espalda como cuando sabes que vas a recibir las peores noticias.

Entonces ella me mira nuevamente sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos frías y húmedas.

—Shaoran… yo te ame más que nada… te lo juro… pero las cosas se han complicado.

— ¿¡Qué!?— inquiero tomando sus manos de mi rostro para alejarme de ella.

—No, Shaoran, por favor déjame ir…

— ¡No!

Grito poniéndome en la entrada, sin importarme hacer una escena frente a mi padre.

— ¡Por favor déjame ir antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

— ¡Tarde para qué, qué te dijo mi padre!

— ¡Nada él no me ha dicho nada!

Grita alejándose, dando media vuelta secando otra vez sus ojos.

—Shaoran, déjala que se vaya— dice ahora mi padre…

— ¡No te metas en mi vida!

Grito señalándolo acusadoramente. Mirando otra vez a Sakura para exigirle una explicación.

—Cállate — me dice en una orden obligándome a mirarlo como cuando niño, como lo ha hecho toda mi vida —, tú no puedes seguir con esta niña.

— ¡Dije que no te metieras!

Frunzo el ceño al verlo y luego al ver a Sakura que le dirige la mirada cómplice.

—No, señor, no es necesario, él y yo hemos terminado, no hay nada más que decir.

—Sakura, por favor, por favor no le hagas caso…

— ¡Entiende que no quiero nada contigo, no te quiero volver a ver, eres demasiado grande para mí, no te quiero volver a ver!

—Sakura, Sakura por favor, no sabes lo que estás diciendo…

—Sé perfectamente lo que digo Li — me dice fríamente alejándome para dirigirse a la puerta impidiéndome casi con un campo de fuerza el acercarme lo suficiente para impedirle que me abandone.

— ¡¿Qué le dijiste, tú le dijiste algo?!

Grito golpeando el escritorio, tirando papeles, lapiceros… todo a mi paso, viendo únicamente su espalda.

— ¡No lo puedes entender, eres mayor para mí… me causa asco!— grita abriendo la puerta.

Saliendo tan rápido como la encontré, caminando igual de fuerte como cuando la vi entrar en la oficina por primera vez.

No… no… no Sakura por favor… no me dejes, por favor… todos me abandonan tu no por favor…

— ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!

Grito mientras salgo corriendo de la oficina golpeándome incluso con algunos muebles, acercándome hasta el elevador donde Sakura se encuentra de pie esperando a que se abran las puertas.

Tomándola con fuerza de los hombros, obligándola a mirarme. Pero ella simplemente se niega.

—Shaoran, tu sabes más de esas cosas que yo… por favor, déjame en paz.

Me dice ahora mirándome.

—Ningún tipo de experiencia que he tenido me ha servido de nada… deja de mentir por favor, dime la verdad. Grítame, humíllame pero por favor… entiende que te…

—La edad que tienes y la edad que tengo yo…

— ¡Jamás ha sido una barrera, ni cuando estamos juntos ni cuando te hago el amor… cuando te vi me enamore y lo sabes!

Ella niega cerrando sus ojos apretándolos, llorando más y más. Dejando caer mis lágrimas de igual manera.

—No sé lo que te haya hecho pero si hice algo mal te pido perdón, de rodillas si así lo quieres…

—No, no… por favor no hagas eso — me dice impidiendo que me ponga de rodillas, casi haciéndolo conmigo también, sin importarle que Kaho nos vea. Sin importarme que a mí me vea de esa manera.

—Entonces dime ¿por qué?, es por lo de la quiebra, sí, eras una carta para poder salvar la empresa pero…

Ella niega otra vez poniendo su mano en mis labios.

—No es por eso — dice mirándome fijamente, poniéndose de rodillas al igual que yo.

—Entonces dime por favor qué piensas, qué sientes.

—No lo sé — dice ella tomando mi rostro nuevamente con sus manos aún más frías que momentos atrás —, no puedo, simplemente no puedo… ya nada está bien… mira quiero que entiendas que ya no te amo.

—No me digas eso por favor… no sabes lo que dices.

—Es verdad, no siento nada cuando estoy contigo…

—Sakura… me estas lastimando.

—Mira, quiero que lo que vivimos se quede como el mejor recuerdo, sólo eso.

—Y… y si nada más te veo de vez en cuando… si quieres, ya no te molesto, no te mando mensajes…

Y entonces el click…

El estúpido click de la puerta del elevador que abre de par en par indicándonos que es el momento que alguien aborde.

Entonces la veo levantase, dejar de sentir sus manos en mi rostro, ver como las ultimas lágrimas caen de esos ojos verdes.

—Por favor, bórrame de tu corazón y de tus pensamientos.*

Dice ahora depositando un beso en mi frente, sintiendo sus lágrimas en mi rostro.

—Sakura por favor, tu eres todo para mí…

—Ya no me interesa eso… — dice ahora entrando al elevador, mirando los malditos números para oprimir y bajar, bajar y no regresar.

Verla una última vez. Un nuevo campo de fuerza protegiéndola para impedir que yo pasara e impidiera que se fuera.

— ¡No!— grito levantándome tan rápido como puedo pero apenas veo las puertas cerrarse y por mucho que trato de impedirlo, las puertas se cierran —, ¡Sakura!

"Eriol Hiiragizawa"

_¿Es esto la vida real?, ¿es esto simplemente una fantasía? _

_Atrapado en un derrumbamiento, no hay escape de la realidad. _

_Abre tus ojos, mira al cielo y observa: Sólo soy un pobre chico que necesita compasión, porque soy un va y viene, un poco arriba, un poco abajo. Siempre que el viento sople, realmente no tiene importancia para mí, para mí._

_Como buen inglés, bebiendo un vaso de cerveza y escuchando a Queen, siento que la verdadera rapsodia bohemia ha tocado mi corazón más que nunca en la vida. _

En muy raras, casi contadas ocasiones Li Hien me ha llamado para pedirme alguna supuesta ayuda, que más bien si somos totalmente honestos no es una ayuda, nunca le han gustado los berrinches, los lloriqueos y mucho menos las demostraciones de algún drama o afecto amoroso.

La primera vez fue cuando encontró a Shaoran llorando escondido debajo de su cama a los quince años abrazando el pijama de su madre.

"Llévate el drama a Europa, no lo necesito aquí"

Había dicho dándonos un permiso extra ordinario para irnos a París.

La segunda llamada fue el día que le encontró coca en uno de los sacos del colegio.

"Nada de porquerías dentro de la oficina, llévate tu vicio a otro lado y quédate con él, si lo que quieren es morirse que sea juntos y no cerca de mí".

Y esta vez… con un tono menos lastimero ni pretencioso, con un tono lejos de dolor me supo más a recuerdos del pasado más tristes que felices.

"Llévatelo, por favor".

Fue todo lo que me dijo en cuanto iba cruzando para entrar a la compañía Hiiragizawa, arreglando los pendientes de un hotel nuevo que tendríamos en Kioto, hotel que se pospone cada vez más veces por esto de los Li junto a los Kinomoto.

Y como es normal ya en mí, dejo todo para estar con él. Mi amigo y mi enemigo al mismo tiempo pero siempre le tendré ley, nadie comparte a su madre como él lo hizo conmigo.

_Y entonces la canción cambia a Too much love will kill you haciendo que su llanto sea aún más sonoro que antes. _

Apenas entre a su oficina cuando lo primero que veo es a Shaoran tirando todos y cada uno de los documentos al suelo, por la ventana, en el baño… en el cesto de la basura, la corbata desanudada, la camisa desfajada, varios botones perdidos y su cabello hecho un desastre a causa de haber pasado sus manos en varias ocasiones, los ojos rojos de llanto, de rabia… lastimado incluso.

Fanren esperando afuera junto a Kaho. Hien en su oficina totalmente encerrado.

Nada de dramas, como a él le gusta.

Veo a Fanren asustada, sosteniéndose con las manos de Kaho, ambas llorando o a punto de dé, no lo recuerdo bien, todo fue en ipso facto.

Entonces lo supe.

— ¿De qué se enteró?

Pregunte más bien a Kaho y no a Fanren pero en efecto, como es de esperarse, su hermana es quien responde.

No iba a cagarla diciendo otras cosas como lo de su madre, por ejemplo. Bastante tiempo me calle como para que lo suelte así nada más.

—Sakura…

Dice Fanren y se le corta la voz.

Asiento.

—Entiendo — digo sin más comprendiendo la situación por completo. Su fideicomiso había sido liberado.

Tomoyo me dio todos los detalles, incluso los detalles de la carta pero de saber el contenido de la carta Fanren estaría igual.

También fue una sorpresa para mí. Necesitábamos la carta para saber la verdad, fue destinada a Sakura todo este tiempo.

— ¿Está bebiendo?

Pregunto antes de pasar, cerrar la puerta y bajarlo con la ayuda de Kurogane, quien como buen hombre trabajador sacado de un barrio bajo de drogadicción, permanece inerte hasta que se le requiera.

—Siempre ha tenido botellas en la oficina — me vuelve a responder Fanren.

Asentí mirando ahora a Kurogane para darle la pauta a entrar primero. Cerrar la puerta para que ellas no fueran testigos de lo que estaría a punto de pasar. Si algo no puede soportar Fanren es que se toque o se lastime a Shaoran.

No lo demuestra con él pero lo he visto en muchas ocasiones.

Asiento volviendo a mirar a Fanren. Recuerdo el tiempo que estuvimos enamorados. Educada por Shaoran al final de cuenta, dejándole mucho de él, sentimientos incluso.

Buena persona.

Entonces entramos Kurogane y yo para poder calmar a la bestia sin veneno ni dardos para dormir. Calmando a la bestia hostil y ágilmente, golpeándolo para noquearlo y cargarlo, oprimiendo los botones del elevador gerencial y llevarlo a mi limo.

Entonces henos aquí.

Un par de horas después, escuchando a Queen de mi parte, fumando cigarro tras cigarro, cerveza tras cerveza sin sentir su efecto tan rápido. Viéndolo a él llorando, hecho polvo realmente, casi en una posición fetal, teniendo una botella de vodka en la mano, dando trago tras trago, pasando una mano por su cabello, húmedo por el sudor de tanto llorar, de tanto agitarse, de oponerse al secuestro de Kurogane y mío.

Suspiro al verlo, no sé si hablarle. Es la primera vez que lo veo así. Es la primera vez que lo veo herido. Es la primera vez que no sé qué decir.

Más que un amigo para mí ha sido mi hermano. Y como dicta nuestro linaje, hay traición de por medio.

Lo veo callarse y levantar la cabeza. Mirando ahora la ventana, viendo que ya casi oscurece.

Dar otro trago al vodka.

Se levanta torpemente, arrojando la botella a mi consola sin fijarse, poniéndose el saco distraídamente, mirándome con los ojos completamente idos, una mirada perdida que he visto cuando era más joven no ahora.

Me levanto para estar a su igual, viendo que ha decidido ir a buscarla.

¿Y quién soy yo para impedirlo?

—Lléva… llévame con ella…

Dice difícilmente tambaleándose un poco.

Niego apretando los labios.

—Se va a ir — digo la verdad mirando nuevamente a la ventana, el cielo más gris, la lluvia regresando cada vez más fuerte.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza mostrándome incluso un poco los dientes.

Dejando que las lágrimas caigan de su rostro. Jamás lo había visto así.

Nunca.

Me duele sí, pero también es parte del espectáculo, una preparación, un primer acto para lo que vendría. No podía flaquear y sentir lastima por él ahora.

Por mucho que lo sintiera por supuesto.

Lágrimas y lluvia, era todo lo que veía en él. Encontrando consuelo en el dolor como cuando niño, quien mejor que yo para entenderlo y aun así no me atrevería a juzgarlo.

Así era la vida de los dos: cuando tratábamos de arreglar algo nada tenía éxito, cuando teníamos todo lo que queríamos pero no lo que necesitábamos.

— ¿Dónde?

Consigue decir después de mucho, mirándome con esos ojos perdidos.

—No lo sé — miento sacando las llaves de mi auto —, pero puede que llegues a despedirte de ella.

Él camina a mi lado saliendo de la habitación, de mi suite porque eso era lo que yo tenía, nunca aspire a un hogar como tal.

Sintiendo la lluvia en mi rostro. Sintiendo la noche. Sintiendo lo cobarde que puedo ser de no luchar, de no aprender a conseguir lo que quiero desde hace mucho.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!

Grita Shaoran como loco en cuanto entramos a la mansión Kinomoto, burlando o más bien pagando a los guardias una buena suma de dinero para que nos dejasen pasar.

Viendo que habitaban todavía.

Viendo que las luces seguían encendidas.

Que perfectamente él sabía dónde estaba su recamara.

Y como todo buen final feliz era una tragedia la que llegaba.

— ¡No entiendes que todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por ti!

Grita más fuerte en cuanto vemos la silueta de Sakura asomarse por la venta, detrás de ella Tomoyo, su madre… mi hermanastra Nakuru.

— ¡Que no me importa la edad que tengas… ni la mía… que te quiero conmigo… que no me importa quedarme pobre si eso es lo que tú quieres!

Y entonces sin importarnos, a que su madre, a que todos nos vieran veo como los guardias se acercan a nosotros dispuestos a calmar la situación como digno de su trabajo.

Viendo a Shaoran quedarse de rodillas.

Viendo a Tomoyo acercarse a nosotros completamente empapada, al lado de Li Meiling, lo que no me esperaba y algo que me duele también.

Porque sabía de antemano el por qué se había acostado con Fujitaka, con Touya… por qué lastimaba a Sakura cuando en realidad era otra cosa lo que sentía.

Meiling corriendo hasta Shaoran para poder levantarlo sin conseguirlo del todo.

—Se va — me dice Tomoyo suspirando —, es mejor que sepa la verdad.

La miro fríamente y luego lo miro a él.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta la manera en la que lo estaba trayendo a ella?

¿Qué todo lo bueno, lo malo y lo especial que tenía era por ella?

—Qué más da ¿no?— suelto cruzando mis brazos —, si ya está a punto de morir es mejor matarlo rápido a que luche por ello.

Tomoyo rueda los ojos. Sabe a lo que me refiero. Era algo que sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría, algo que la misma Ieran nos había dicho que tenía planeado, ya fuera para bien de él o no. Pero con el destino no se juega.

—Así las cosas deben ser — me dice cristalizándose sus ojos.

No sé por qué hacia esas cosas si también le dolían.

Ho sí, qué estúpido. Por linaje.

— ¿Te embarazó verdad?

Demando sintiendo que me partían el corazón, que me hacían añicos. Sintiendo como me mataban lentamente con una daga paciente, con una daga que se toma su tiempo para herir profundamente.

Pero yo lo sabía con Tomoyo. Sabía que no me lastimaría, sabía que ella me mataría. Encerrándome como un ave en una jaula viendo el exterior, anhelándolo pero no pasando ni siquiera a sus manos. Bajando mis defensas, haciéndome un hombre frágil y decidido a eso. Dejándome sin respiración, cambiando mi rumbo al de ella. Sintiéndome un cruel títere y gustoso por ello conociendo el final siempre.

Soltando ahora mi mano para que vuelva a mi libertad, dándome el derecho de salvarme, de salvarlo si lo quería hacer.

Sintiéndome morir otra vez.

—Era algo que tenía que pasar — dice sin más, tomando aire, tomando su mismo porte de siempre —. Sakura sabe toda la verdad, no la mía por supuesto… pero lo sabe, no quiere a Shaoran aquí.

Suspira, se limpia sus lágrimas y sacude un poco su cabeza a fin de quitarse los sentimientos como si así se pudiera hacer.

—Fujitaka se ha ido a ver a Ieran, tampoco quiere ver a Shaoran, mucho menos después de que Nadeshiko se enterara de que ella era su amante. Yo lo voy a liberar, no debes dejar tu nombre como socio.

Cierto. Jamás invertí mi dinero, ni mi fideicomiso para eso. Siempre estuve bajo el nombre de Daidouji. Sonomi había prometido a Ieran que su hija se casaría con el primogénito de ella. La salvaría de la ruina y la de sus hijos.

No creí enamorarme de una niña pero como Shaoran, caí cual colegial.

Ahora como él, mi corazón también está destrozado.

— ¿Y que hace Meiling aquí?

Demando mirando como Meiling se pone de rodillas para ayudar a Shaoran a levantarse pero él simplemente se niega, sigue llorando y balbucea un par de cosas.

La habitación de Sakura se apaga y no veo otra vez a mi hermana.

Lo suponía.

De todos aquí, ella consiguió lo que ninguno: enamorarse y mantenerlo.

Me alegro pero le tengo envidia.

—Tú sabes que hace Meiling aquí — dice como si fuera lo más obvio pero apenas volteo un poco la cabeza haciendo un gesto burlón.

—Van a terminar en un psiquiátrico junto a Ieran, con el cabello rubio, cambiándose el nombre y nada más una canción para recordar.

Digo como último girándome lo suficiente como para con la misma fuerza con la que me di la vuelta tomo a Shaoran para levantarlo del brazo y hacer que Kurogane nuevamente interviniera.

Viendo a lo lejos mi auto, viendo a lo lejos a Meiling correr hasta nosotros.

Viendo a lo lejos a quien pude considerar, el amor de mi vida.

Pero qué podía hacer, ¿Arrebatarle a Shaoran algo que él no quería?, ¿hacer que sientan todos el dolor que cual daño colateral han causado en mí?

Por lo menos las mentiras se habían terminado. No me daba un consuelo a decir verdad. Había dejado de reconocer familia, había amado como a ninguna, ahora no concibo sin ella la vida.

"Sakura"

La noche que creí que todos mis sueños se podrían realizar, como una buena novela dramática, al final fue una tragedia de mi propia mano.

Pude haber triunfado, cortar todos y cada uno de mis amarres. Sólo me estaba reinventando, de manera cruel pero lo estaba haciendo y entonces, de la peor de las maneras, como a nadie le gustaría que le pasara en la vida… estaba siendo liberada.

Todos y cada uno de los secretos desgarradores que habitaban en mí ser comenzaban a florecer, pequeños botones de cerezo que cuando llega la primavera… todo parecía cambiar.

Un Midori no hi.

Y sentía que sacaba un suspiro tan compensador que sentí no haber tenido nunca en mi vida.

Decir que las cosas iban a mejorar como los buenos cuentos sería una mentira y entonces como cualquier acto cruel del destino, lo inevitable estaba a punto de suceder, porque sin ello, no habría historia.

Podrías poner tu mano en mi pecho y no sentir nada, mi corazón estaba roto.

Mi padre seguía igual, la misma cruel persona que yo pensaba no existía. Mi madre ahora era más callada que antes, tal vez más libre de cierta manera. No sufría por el engaño con su sobrina sino quien había sido su mejor amiga años atrás.

Tomoyo era la misma persona, más fría por supuesto, destinada a vivir fuera de casa por órdenes de mi padre por supuesto.

Jamás sabré sus motivos o como esto que ha sucedido, las cosas flotan poco a poco sin buscarlas. Sé que debe haber algo para que se acostara con mi padre, con mi hermano… podría apostar que incluso lo hizo con Shaoran pero no es algo que me quiera enterar.

Mi hermano se iría lejos.

Y yo había recibido en cuanto llegue a casa, la invitación para una audición en el conservatorio de Tokio. Una semana para la audición pero al final lo estaba consiguiendo, por lo menos de todas las cosas una de esas resultó ser… la otra, vino de imprevisto.

Sintiendo que los días iban más y más lentos desde el día en que él llegó a mi casa en la noche para gritarme que me amaba.

Por supuesto que lo sabía pero era algo que no debía ser. Por eso Ilinea… Ieran me había mandado aquella carta diciéndome que cuidara lo que ambas amábamos, cómo supo lo mío con Shaoran no es algo que me importe en realidad, comenzaba a entender tantas cosas, el por qué ella cantaba esa tierna canción de un cerezo en chino, esos ojos idénticos a los de Shaoran, el por qué se había puesto ese ridículo nombre, claro si ahí nos llamaban por un nombre otorgado y no por el propio.

Ilinea… Li Ieran. Su cabello rubio cambiado cuando debía ser negro. El por qué la visitaba tanto una mujer para entregarle cartas y fotografías extrañas.

El por qué lloraba con la misma canción de On melancholy hill conmigo, si a su hijo mayor le gustaba también.

El por qué mi madre lloraba con la ñoña canción de Everytime, hablando de un amor alejado…

Mi hermano encubriendo a mi padre y a mi madre al mismo tiempo, sabiendo de antemano que mi dinero estaba de por medio, por eso era su coraje conmigo, mi padre quien inútilmente decidió que todo debía quedarse bajo mi nombre porque no le daría nada a Li.

Porque sabrían que estaría tan lastimada que lo único que haría sería huir.

Porque quedarme dolía, porque mi corazón estaba partido, porque estaba tan sola como en un principio. Porque entonces no tenía ni amigas, porque todo estaba escrito desde antes de nacer. Porque el recuerdo nítido que tengo de él se va desvaneciendo.

Porque entonces recordaba que el hombre con el que había perdido mi virginidad había sido Eriol Hiiragizawa… porque todo había sido una trampa de mi padre, de mi bisabuelo, de mi hermano, de Eriol, de su padre, de sus dos esposas y Shaoran y yo éramos unos hermanos alejados destinados a estar juntos y ser separados por acto cruel de toda una mafia concentrada en humillar, en herir, en lastimar.

Porque entonces la tía de Shaoran tenía un papel más importante con mi dinero que con el de su sobrino. Porque de no tener su firma entonces lo mío sería de ellos.

Porque entonces ella me había liberado. Sin conocerla.

Y simplemente me dedique a escribir. Tomando lo que sentía, lo que él me había dicho la vez que habíamos hecho el amor en mí recamara.

Porque de él sólo sus palabras podre tener.

"_Si quieres podríamos jugar un juego: finjamos que somos iguales pero vas a tener que mirar mucho más cerca de lo que lo haces, mucho más cerca"…_

"_Y estoy demasiado cansado para quedarme aquí más tiempo y de todas formas no me importa lo que piensas porque creo que estabas equivocada sobre mí… y si"…_

"_Sé que ya lo descifraste, dime todo lo que soy y quizás aprenda una o dos cosas, cientas acerca de ti, tal vez cerca de ti"…_

Simplemente dejándome llevar.

"Shaoran"

Escuchaba a todos cuchichear mientras yo seguía en la habitación pero nadie dispuesto a entrar. Como cuando tenía quince años, me tenían miedo.

Tal vez ahora más que nunca porque estoy herido. Suspirando una y mil veces mirando el tocador donde aquella carta con caligrafía China me esperaba desde hacía ya semanas.

Dos hojas. Y entonces sentí que se me partía el corazón.

Era la letra de mi madre. No dispuesto a leerla para ser más honesto así que lo único que hice fue hacerla bolita con el puño tan fuerte que pude romperla pero no lo hice.

Ni siquiera me interesaba el motivo de la carta ni por qué la había encontrado en la casa de Masaki Amamiya. Porque ya nada de eso me importaba sino tenía a Sakura a mi lado. Porque entonces dejaba de importarme la quiebra, la vergüenza… todo.

Veo a Meiling entrar a la habitación, portando aquel diminuto vestido negro tal vez en símbolo de luto… tal vez.

Inhalo y exhalo el humo del cigarro que tengo en mi mano derecha pero ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlo, sólo fumo distraídamente, sentado, mirándome al espejo entre momentos sin quererlo.

Viendo que la persona que está ahí no puedo ser yo: pálido, ojeroso, con los ojos rojos de llanto. Este no es Li Shaoran, era alguien más.

Mi tía se agacha para tomar la carta en sus manos pero no parece tomarse nada fuera de lo ordinario, tal vez porque los secretos eran para ellos y no para mí.

"Quisiera como último decirte que no soy más que una mujer que ha sido destrozada, que de no poder volver a ver a mis hijos me volveré loca. Que aquí tienes la prueba más tangible de que Shaoran es hijo de Fujitaka"

Entonces se me abren los ojos como platos, arrojando el cigarro, empujando a Meiling a tirarla más allá de mí, levantándome con fuerza arrebatando esa maldita carta que ha sido escrita por mi madre, que parece escrita no a más de unos tres años, que dice que ha sido encerrada en un psiquiátrico.

Que fue encerrada con Sakura bajo un nombre distinto.

Que ella es mi hermana.

Que mi padre la había encerrado junto al viejo ese de Amamiya.

Que mi padre no era mi padre. Que mis hermanas no eran mis hermanas sino Sakura.

Que todo lo que conocía no era. Que por eso había tanta diferencia entre nosotros.

Que por eso mi Hien me trataba tan indiferente.

Que la mujer que más había amado en la vida que era mi madre no era más que una vulgar mentirosa y una cualquiera, una zorra mal nacida.

Porque leía y leía la carta más de mil veces hasta quedarme grabada, hasta tal vez poder encontrar algo que no era cierto pero todo estaba ahí.

Incluso la maldita prueba de ADN.

Entonces rompo esas malditas hojas arrojando todo nuevamente, las botellas vacías, los vasos, mi ropa, todo a mi paso.

Volviéndome más loco. Desesperado. Sintiendo como el escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral. Porque todo en mi vida había sido sufrimiento, mentiras tras mentiras por veintitrés años.

Porque me había enamorado, porque había sufrido por ello. Porque algo que ya consideraba normal era aceptar y vivir con el dolor.

Porque había sufrido la muerte de mi madre y no había sido cierto.

Porque creí que tenía un padre y una madre y al final no tenía nada.

— ¡LARGUENSE TODOS, NO LOS QUIERO AQUÍ VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!

Apenas conseguí gritar eso para que todos salieran de mi departamento o por lo menos eso creía.

Vaciando el mini bar. Fumando cigarro tras cigarro. Inhalando aquella vieja cocaína para sentirme alivianado. Porque era un acto inmaduro pero justificable al menos para mí.

Porque creí haber hecho todo pero no había hecho nada y por el contrario lo perdí más rápido de lo que llego.

Entonces nuevamente ya estaba acostado en la cama. Viendo de reojo todo el desastre que ya había dejado en el suelo, en el espejo roto, en la pantalla del celular quebrada, en la carta que ya había sido destruida igual que yo.

Estiro mi mano para alcanzar la botella de sake que he logrado salvar de entre todo lo que ya había estado a manos mías momentos atrás y siendo destruidas, para darle un buen trago como costumbre, sintiendo como si de mi nariz saliera sangre pero no sucedía. Tal vez por la falta de práctica en meterme algo desde la nariz.

Pero volvería hacerlo.

Un juego de niños creyéndose adultos.

Escucho como la puerta se abre tranquilamente, oliendo ese perfume fuerte tan digno de él.

—Shaoran... tu hermana ha dado la orden de que no se te dé más alcohol.

Me dice Eriol entrando a mi habitación, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba en el departamento.

Apenas me levanto de la cama sin dejar de abrazar la almohada y gracias al espejo que está frente a mí puedo verme: más pálido, más delgado, más ojeroso. Entre partes por supuesto, quebrado y todo.

— ¿Tú qué quieres aquí?

Inquiero, demando... NO ES BIENVENIDO.

—Sé que estas molesto por todo lo que paso, y no estoy pidiendo tu perdón... los dos nos equivocamos.

—No me salgas con tus desplantes de Británico por favor...

Digo mientras me aprieto de la cabeza.

-— ¡Terminantemente qué quieres aquí, tú quién eres para decir lo que hago y dejo de hacer... en esta casa mando yo!

Grito tan fuerte que lo veo hacerse para atrás.

¿Tan loco me había vuelto ya?

—Te... traeré todas las botellas que quieras pero por favor escúchame.

Dice ahora tomando la posición que después de que "muriera" mi madre volvió a tomar.

Estúpido.

— ¡No quiero escuchar a nadie!

—Ella... ella está muy mal, las dos de hecho.

A mí de qué carajo me servía hablar de Daidouji, ya bastante daño me estaba haciendo, bastante daño le había causado yo a ella.

— ¡Es mi hermana qué no lo entiendes!

Grito colérico empujándolo y luego tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, empujándolo a la pared haciéndome sentir más enojado que nunca.

—Si... si me dejaras explicarte...

— ¡Y que tú no te das cuenta que estoy lastimado, que estoy herido, que mi orgullo me lo han quitado y que fue nada más y nada menos que mi propio padre...!

—Shaoran yo...

— ¡No digas nada! — grito colérico —, la mujer a la que amo, a la que le entregue todo... a la que le di mi vida... ¡es mi hermana!...

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— ¿Quién va a ser?- respondo con la misma pregunta estúpida que él me ha hecho —, mi propia madre, que no está muerta y que todos lo saben… que le escribió a Masaki Amamiya…

— ¿Entonces sabes que tu madre está con vida?

Asiento soltándolo de momento para darme la vuelta y volver a tomar aquella botella vacía que apenas si pudo sacar un par de gotas.

—Creí que después de todo lo que había pasado en la hacienda de Hong Kong tu padre no te escondería algo como esto.

Niego, ni siquiera puedo preguntarle cómo sabe lo de mi madre.

—Y... tu madre te lo confirmo ¿lo de Sakura?

Vuelvo a negar.

— ¿Sakura lo confirmó?

Asiento. No porque ella me lo haya dicho sino porque de ahí debe ser el por qué me ha dejado. No la culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Estaba... tan extraña...

—Ya estaba enterado de este asunto.

Dice él suspirando.

—Salió a la luz en la firma del fideicomiso testamentario.

Asiento irónico, enojado y colérico, incluso hago la estupidez de reírme en cuanto recuerdo lo que ha pasado.

—Llevas aquí cinco días— dice pasando una mano por su cabello, ni cuenta me había dado del tiempo.

Que por supuesto estaba hecho un asco. Ebrio, incluso drogado.

—El plazo de la empresa…

—No es mi empresa — digo en un tono digno de un borracho, dejándome caer en el filo de la cama —, es del hijo de…

—Sigues siendo hijo de Ieran aunque no lo seas de Li… así que ven, la deuda fue pagada.

Rio.

Sí, claro. Tantos millones de yenes no los podría pagar cualquiera a menos que renuncie a lo suyo.

Sakura no lo dejaría para salvarme.

Y hace bien. Hace bien al irse.

— ¿Por quién?

Pregunto en tono burlón levantando la mirada para ver que él se ha alistado para ir al desfile de obreros y negreados por mi padre, por él mismo y lo que conlleva.

Un desfile de raros.

—Por mí— dice la voz detrás de Eriol, quien me muestra dócilmente su perfil derecho.

Siendo Tomoyo Daidouji quien se acerca lo suficiente.

Atrás Meiling y detrás de ellas.

Ocho años más tarde. Más arrugas por supuesto. Las suficientes, hermosa como siempre. Ahora con el cabello rubio. Vestida de blanco como si siguiera encerrada y aunque la quiero odiar y sé que puedo hacerlo por lo menos no ahora.

Dejándome helado. Con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir, con la mente despejada totalmente sin saber qué pensar.

Que la odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo.

Que de no ser por ella esto no estaría pasando y probablemente yo no me hubiera enamorado de quien fuera mi hermana, mi media hermana como vulgarmente se dice.

Estaba más delgada. Más demacrada y más pálida.

A su lado su hermana Yuuko quien nunca fue bienvenida por parte de Hien pero que generalmente nos daba buenos malos consejos a Fanren y a mí.

¿Mis hermanas ya lo sabrán?

Ni siquiera puedo articular palabra alguna.

La sigo mirando de arriba abajo, estirando mi mano y luego retrocediéndola porque puede ser un sueño, una pesadilla. Porque después de tantas mentiras podría no ser mi madre sino una mujer parecida tendiéndome una trampa a favor de algún bien material.

—Perdóname… por favor…

Me dice acercándose pero lo único que hago es levantarme tan rápido como ella se ha acercado que lo único que hago es retroceder unos cuatro pasos.

Ella sigue estirando su mano, esperanzada a que yo la tome pero lo único que siento es mi corazón palpitar a mil por hora.

Mucho dolor con un poco de placer.

Sigo estático, anonadado. Porque simplemente verla me duele.

No es real, no puede serlo.

Aunque todo tiene sentido. Las peleas. Las mentiras, obligada a decirlas.

Y puedo perdonarla, sé que lo haré pero no puedo ahora, porque ella ha sido participe de mi dolor.

Siendo la mirada de Eriol, de Meiling, de Yuuko y de Daidouji. Pero no me importan.

Relamo mis labios secos, seguro que los efectos del alcohol ya se han ido al igual que el viaje de la coca.

Siento sudar frio y temblar al mismo tiempo pero también sé que no es efecto de la droga.

Niego al mismo tiempo que llegan esos recuerdos y apenas doy dos pasos a ella para tomar su mano y llevarla a mi pecho.

— ¿Sientes esto?— pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ella llora pero no dice nada —, es mi corazón— le digo dejando que se me escapen las lágrimas, y entonces sólo estábamos ella y yo —. Esta roto.

—Yo lo cause.

Dice asintiendo.

—He sido lastimado… por ti— digo mirándola fijamente sin quitar su mano de mi pecho —, por tu amante, por quien dice ser mi padre y por una mujer que he amado y que no puede ser.

—Sabía que te amaría sin condición.

Dice ella cerrando los ojos quitando su mano de mi pecho para acariciar mi rostro, mi frente, mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano, tratando apenas de tocarme, tal vez teniendo miedo a que yo me alejara.

Puedo hacerlo pero su poco tacto me hace mantenerme.

Es hasta donde yo lo permita.

Como Sakura. Tal vez por eso lo hace.

—Ella también era mi cerezo.

Entonces siento como mi labio hace eso que los niños pequeños cuando quieren retener el llanto.

Pero al no poder aguantarlo más.

Me dejo vencer y siento sus manos cerrarse entorno a mi cabeza, llevándome a su pecho como cuando niño y hacia algún berrinche.

Sintiendo esa aura de tranquilidad por un momento.

Sé que la odiare después de esto pero la necesitaba. Necesitaba que me mintiera.

Porque sé que después de esto, las cosas serán diferentes, porque como acto cruel del destino debe ser así sino, no habría historia.

The melancholy drama Queen.

Hey vida y bellezas melancólicas digan HOLA

Ok no lo dirán jajajaja, esta vez he actualizado más rápido a lo que estoy acostumbrada y la razón es simple.

Hemos llegado al final de la primera temporada por así decirlo.

Por fin lo puedo decir, esta primera parte es drama más juvenil porque el siguiente será más maduro, más lleno de sexo, más mentiras, más verdades. Porque los secretos siguen, todavía no han dicho el plan de Touya ni las razones de Tomoyo.

Sakura ya ha recordado que fue Eriol quien le quito la virginidad pero ha sido tan seco que sí, hay más detalles de eso.

Ya ha llegado Ieran y viene para quedarse.

Nota: vieron otra vez esto (*) bueno, pues dice más o menos así: Bórrame de tu corazón y de tus pensamientos.

¿Alguien recuerda La carta sellada?, ¿La escena del príncipe y la princesa?... bueno… debo serle fiel a eso después de todo. Incluso tendremos recuerdos de la Sakura Card Captor. Del Shaoran Card Captor y de Meiling.

Estoy tan emocionada porque les diré que este es el capítulo que más sentimiento me ha dado, hay tantas emociones encontradas y tantas confusiones que creo fueron de la mejor manera en la que ha quedado.

Porque no todo está enlazada. Ya les había dicho que aquí nada es por que sí.

Pero vayamos por partes. Esta es la segunda… ¿Quieren la tercera?... será para dentro de un rato.

Los sigo invitando a El arte de ser tres. A que se den un paseo por el Youtube, yo no peleo likes ni nada de esas cosas, mi invitación es para que escuchen la música que es característica del fic. Cosas de las cuales me inspiro.

No hay tanto drama sino más bien algo de humor con romance pero obvio la melancolía que me caracteriza, por algo soy la reina del drama como me llaman en mi trabajo, en mi casa… mi marido… uf, si mi perro hablara.

Nos vemos en la siguiente chicas.


	14. Gentil demonio

Capítulo 14.- Gentil demonio.

Tengo miedo de verte  
Necesidad de verte  
Esperanza de verte  
Desazones de verte

Tengo ganas de hallarte  
Preocupación de hallarte  
Certidumbre de hallarte  
Pobres dudas de hallarte

Tengo urgencia de Oírte  
Alegría de oírte  
Buena suerte de oírte  
Y temores de oírte

O sea  
Resumiendo  
Estoy jodido  
Y radiante  
Quizá más lo primero  
Que lo segundo  
Y también  
Viceversa.

**Mario benedetti.**

"Sakura"

Flash back:

Corría a mil por hora sintiendo como si no hubiera nada en mi camino, sintiendo la cruel lluvia, sintiendo como si todo al mismo tiempo diera tantas vueltas como cuando te subes a la montaña rusa, bajaras de ella y todavía, loca, estúpidamente te pusieras a correr.

Bueno así me sentía.

Odiaba todo, no podía creerlo y simplemente las ganas de no quedarme aquí era lo único que me hacía seguir corriendo. Puede ser considerado estúpido, incluso, porque no, un berrinche pero me dolía, eso era en lo único que podía pensar, en mi dolor más que físico era mental.

Porque había crecido con decir siempre la verdad, ser fiel a mis convicciones sin pisotear a nadie y entonces, cuando creo que la verdad es más fuerte que nunca, que aunque sufríamos por dos perdidas seguíamos de pie… en la habitación de mis padres estaban ellos dos.

Haciendo el amor como si no les importara nada.

Ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto bien sus rostros ni siquiera sé si estaba desnudos quiero decir, lo estaban por supuesto pero… estaba todo borroso. Gritos de mi padre pidiéndome salir y entonces lo único en lo que me concentre era en la mirada de ella.

Porque yo la amaba más que a nada. Porque era mi mejor amiga ¡porque era mi familia maldita sea!

Porque para mí era razón suficiente como para poder entregarle todo de mí, se lo merecía después de todo.

Y en un lapso que no recuerdo yo estaba encerrada en un baño tomando mil medicamentos… porque mi madre los usaba cuando la veía triste y al querer imitar esa felicidad fingida lo hice.

Porque posiblemente, si es que los ángeles, Dios o Buda existen, pudiera haber sido un mal sueño. Mi madre no sufría, mi hermano no estaba a punto de abandonarme mentalmente y Tomoyo no estaba haciendo el amor con mi padre. Un hombre casi veinte años mayor que ella.

Porque fuera de la edad se trataba de mi progenitor.

Se espera que tal vez, en la adolescencia tengas un romance momentáneo con un primo, el vecino… alguien a quien habías visto por lo menos dos veces en tu vida.

Víctima de algo que no comprendía tome un par de pastillas para olvidar lo sucedido y entonces la lluvia me abrigo con su manto sagrado de agonía, de tristeza y de todo lo malo que conlleva cuando haces cosas estúpidas.

Golpeándome con alguien, tirando su sombrilla y ni siquiera me disculpaba por eso.

¿Qué necesitaba?

Tomar otra dosis de medicamento para seguir olvidando para poder borrar todo eso de mi mente, lo necesitaba. Porque eran demasiadas muertes, demasiadas tragedias para una vida.

Él no levantó la sombrilla tirada, extendió su mano y por supuesto me rehúse aceptarla.

—Ven aquí — me dijo con su ronca voz agachándose, poniéndose en cuclillas, permitiéndome ver esos ojos azules que no llevaban anteojos, que tal vez era por la lluvia.

Su negro cabello goteaba y su piel blanca contrastaban a que estaba en otro país, había corrido tanto que había pasado el mar sin fijarme.

El mar de la agonía seguramente.

Extendí mi mano mostrándole un poco de sangre en mis muñecas. No sé qué cara puso ni mucho menos, sólo sentí como un pañuelo se cerraba alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda y luego delicadamente me tomo de los hombros para poderme levantar, tomar su sombrilla y subirme a un auto negro.

Llamó por teléfono a alguien, le decía cosas raras que no entendía y luego reía estúpidamente pero no comprendía de todas formas. Tal vez era lo mejor, hacer lo mismo que ellos hicieron, tal vez podría por fin entender por qué se hacen esas cosas. Sentir un pedacito de carne entre las piernas, usar ese pretexto para no sentirse sola.

Probablemente esa era la respuesta.

Entramos a una habitación tan limpia y tan elegante que tuve la sensación de que no se trataba de algún motel de paso. Era una suite muy grande y bonita pero yo apenas podía tener los ojos sin sentir que se me iba cada uno por su lado.

— ¿Estas bien?

Me pregunto pero yo ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle. Ahora recuerdo que había sido yo quien le pidió hacerlo.

—Me llamo Eriol ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Si te lo hago me comprarías más pastillas?

Pregunte totalmente ida, no vi su rostro, sólo hubo silencio y nada más.

—Recuéstate — me dijo —, mandare traer…

—Tus ojos están tristes — le dije y entonces sentí como las lágrimas caías de los míos.

Suspire tratando de mantenerme cuerda y romper en llanto como lo sentía.

—Yo también lo estoy.

Dije sin más.

Me acerque para besarlo mientras al mismo tiempo comenzaba a quitarme la ropa pero no la de él, seguro que eso no iba a ser necesario, él sólo lo sacaría y ya. Supongo que era así como funcionaba, hacerlo con un extraño era mejor, no había forma de que me lastimara.

Y no me había reconocido así que no existiría nada más que él encima de mí y sólo eso.

Entonces él se desnudó y me recostó mientras seguíamos besándonos, acariciándome cada tanto pero yo iba tan rápido que apenas se lo permití. Sólo podía ver el techo liso, adornado por un par de pilares donde se sostenía un ventilador.

Un gran tubo donde seguro haría ejercicio alguien, tal vez él, mi hermano tiene uno en su recamara. Sube y baja sosteniéndose con las manos. Como todo un atleta y yo como toda una suicida… un lugar perfecto para ahorcarme.

Lo sentí entrar un par de veces pero me dolía mucho, ardía, me quemaba por dentro. Quería pedirle que parara pero mitigaba más el dolor de mi pecho que pude soportarlo.

En mi mano tenía un par de billetes, había cumplido su promesa de darme las pastillas para que yo le diera lo que él quisiera de mi cuerpo.

Pero me dolía mucho, mucho… incluso cuando él comenzó a gemir yo lo hice pero de dolor.

—Carajo… — dice entre gemidos —… no creí que fueras virgen.

¿Virgen?...

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Preguntó deteniendo sus movimientos de golpe, dándome un alivio después de eso. Lo necesitaba, ardía mucho pero me habían dicho que salía sangre y yo no sentía nada bajar de mí, al contrario me sentía más seca que nunca.

—Quince — dije mirando sus ojos azules profundos.

— ¡Quince putos años, debes estar de broma por qué no me dijiste tu edad niña estúpida!

Gritó separándose bruscamente de mí, tomando su ropa y abriendo la puerta para después azotarla con fuerza. El efecto de las pastillas parecía desvanecer y no se lo iba a permitir.

No iba a dejar que el dolor siguiera en mi pecho.

Sintiéndome teatral vi la radio al lado de un sofá color rojo. Había un disco en su interior y únicamente apreté el botón de inicio para darme paso a On melancholy hill, amarrar las sabanas y tirar de aquel tubo con fuerza, desnuda, escuchando como había una canción que describía perfectamente lo que sentía.

Simplemente ya no quería sentir.

"No puedes conseguir lo que quieres pero me tienes a mí"… "Porque eres mi medicina cuando estas cerca de mí"

¿Si yo estoy medicada por qué no sentía nada?

Y cuando me di cuenta, me deje caer con las sabanas alrededor de mi cuello.

…

El corazón actúa por razones que la razón nunca entenderá.

Suspire como por milésima vez en lo que llevaba de estos días, sin comer por supuesto. Viendo a la ventana y escondiéndome como si fuera una criminal. Escuchando voces parecidas a las de él pero al final no eran más que los malditos vecinos.

Veía televisión por supuesto, películas que para mí mala suerte eran de amor, nunca me habían gustado realmente pero me quedaba como estúpida mirándolas, nada de llorar por ellas sino por el simple hecho de pensar que él había ido a buscarme.

Que me amaba como yo a él pero lo nuestro no podía ser. Simplemente no.

Siento la opresión en el pecho y casi no duele tanto sólo hay un hueco. Mis lágrimas parecen secas ya después de tanto tiempo siendo derramadas.

Entonces veo aquellas crueles escenas de la maldita película de Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos. Él luchando por mantenerla en su memoria. Momentos de su pasado cuando se amaron intensamente, crueles discusiones que yo nunca pude tener con él.

Todo fue intenso, tan rápido y tan intenso.

Ni siquiera tengo una fotografía de él.

Sólo me dolía y ya.

Poder llamarlo… no estaba a discusión.

Mis días se iban básicamente a un: dormir, escribir, beber un poco de agua, dormir y seguir escribiendo.

A veces llegaba mi madre a verme pero no articulábamos palabra alguna, acariciaba mi rostro, besaba mi frente pero nada más que eso. Seguramente quería hablar de lo de Shaoran pero no estaba de humor para hablar de eso ahora o nunca.

Ni siquiera me quería enterar de qué era lo que estaba pasando con los demás.

Pobres de sus hermanas. Incluso siento pena por Hien Li. Al igual que yo fue engañado…

Y a veces sentía que el llanto llegaba a mi ser y salía sin que yo si lo pidiera pero era por temporadas cortas.

Cuando llegó el día en que estaría en el conservatorio mi madre llego a vestirme con la ayuda de Nakuru. Un vestido blanco con un listón negro, un vestido sin tirantes con algunos encajes en tonalidades oscuras, con un collar que Shaoran me había regalado el día de mi cumpleaños. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta por supuesto.

Una S de plata, incrustada con esmeraldas, un gasto excesivo pero así era él, sin límites conmigo. Por lo menos el poco tiempo que lo tuve a mi lado.

Sé que hablo como si él ya estuviera muerto pero ¿no es así?, ¿no nos mataron a base de engaños?

Hay mil y una forma de estar muertos una de ellas es estar muerto en vida, la peor de todas, la que vivo de ahora en adelante. Porque había sido un zombi prácticamente, porque él me había hecho vivir otra vez… porque entonces otra vez me han quitado la razón para respirar.

Porque él me quitaba la respiración.

Mis uñas siendo arregladas por Nakuru quien apenas se dignaba a mirarme.

Mi madre, poniéndome aquellas zapatillas con pequeños diamantes de fantasía que hacían un hermoso juego con el dije que él me había regalado. Porque de él todo eso puedo tener.

Algo meramente material.

— ¿No recuerdo haberte regalado nunca ese dije?

Dice mi madre tratando de tocarlo pero inmediatamente me hago para atrás protegiéndolo con todo lo que me queda fuerza, abriendo los ojos como platos, dejando su mano tendida en el aire a mi velocidad un poco torpe.

Ella parpadea y Nakuru se levanta rápidamente creyendo tal vez que yo estaba a punto de desmayarme. Pero los dramas los dejo para mí.

—No lo hiciste tú — digo en un tono de desprecio que parece ella entender bastante bien.

Asiente pero no dice nada más.

Me giro para tomar del tocador aquel broche con la letra A, una vergüenza también ser una Amamiya pero era lo único que me quedaba, no iba a ser una Kinomoto, ese apellido lleva más mentira y manipulación que Amamiya.

Tal vez por eso Nakuru me lo había regalado.

Suspiro poniéndome el broche en el listón negro en mi cintura, dejándome más estilizada que nunca o es que ya había bajado bastante de peso por no haber comido, dormido ni mucho menos en varios días.

—Debimos probarte el vestido ayer — dice Nakuru tomando una aguja e hilo para acomodar mi espalda y la parte que quedaba al aire.

—No hay tiempo — dice mi madre tomando uno de esos velcro que cargaba cuando sufría de bulimia.

Siempre necesarios a la hora de ir a la escuela.

Pegándolos con algo de silicón para destinarnos a la maldita puerta.

"Tú puedes Cerezo"

Me dije a mí misma como si él me lo estuviera diciendo.

Al entrar al enorme conservatorio sentí que no había vuelta atrás. Varias chicas y chicos con instrumentos, aclarando la garganta con algo más que agua. Algunos llevando bufandas, no hablando.

Otros no tocando ni siquiera a la gente que les acompañaba.

Todos temblando. Otros siendo o aparentando fortaleza.

Suspire.

Ni siquiera he terminado la preparatoria, ni siquiera he aprobado el maldito examen de matemáticas. Aunque dudo mucho que esto me fuera a servir de ayuda con los jodidos números.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Pregunta Nakuru pasando una mano por mis hombros pero inmediatamente se aleja.

—Estoy bien.

Digo como último caminando en dirección a la señora de cabello canoso, vestida de secretaria, bien vestida por supuesto.

Pidiendo nombres y anotándolos a la lista. Seguro que eran correcciones.

Apenas me mira y sus ojos azules no me dicen nada más que amabilidad.

—Señorita Amamiya — dice cortésmente.

Por supuesto que Amamiya. No fui estúpida, pedí me cambiaran el apellido en cuando recibí la llamada para la audición, un día antes de mudarme aquí para prepararme… mentiría… para olvidarlo… volvería a mentir, simplemente para huir.

—Su llamado es en diez minutos — dice extendiendo su mano para indicarme que debo pasar al cuarto más oscuro de todos, donde hay otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos con un violín y otro con una bufanda.

Otro cantante como yo.

No iba a entrar con el piano. Me recordaría a mi madre, a Shaoran… a la situación con mi padre.

Negué al mismo tiempo que hago caso y cierro la puerta con delicadeza.

Uno de los chicos, el del violín tiene el cabello largo y blanco, platinado. Ojos grises, más blanco que la leche. Una tez totalmente nívea aún más pálida que la de Tomoyo o la de Shaoran incluso.

Es alto y bastante atractivo.

Le sonrío nerviosa pero no por el hecho de me guste ni nada. Realmente lo vi atractivo pero nada más que eso.

Él me devuelve la misma mirada nerviosa y parece querer hablar pero su boca está más seca que la mía.

—Yue Tsukishiro — me dice inclinándose en señal de respeto.

Asiento de la misma manera pero ni siquiera puedo decirle mi nombre.

Es demasiado personal.

—Amamiya — digo simple y cortante en cuanto veo que la puerta de enfrente, otra de las puertas, se abre.

—Sakura Amamiya, por favor a escenario para su presentación.

Asiento nerviosa, más nerviosa que nunca. Sin ver a mi compañero. Suspirando un poco. Sintiendo mis manos frías, heladas.

Viendo el techo iluminado por un enorme candelabro, con dibujos de ángeles. Con colores en oro. Un escenario más grande que el de Tomoeda.

Cinco personas sentadas frente a mí. Todos ellos muy bien presentables, con una seriedad impresionante. Sin sonreír, sin dar la bienvenida.

Pero es que tampoco estoy muy acostumbrada a las buenas bienvenidas.

Suspiro sacando otro escalofrío.

En los palcos veo a lo lejos a mi hermano, a Nakuru, a mis padres.

Nadie aquí puede pasar. Seguro mi padre movió sus jodidas influencias para estar aquí, seguro que aunque no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo podría entrar.

Yo demostraría lo contario.

—Soy… — carraspeo y trago pesado. Los malditos nervios se quieren apoderar de mí…

—Sakura Amamiya— dijo una señora con un tono de voz grueso, fuerte y autoritario que a cualquiera puede hacer orinar sin desearlo.

Asiento torpemente.

— ¿La canción que vas a presentar, por qué no la conocemos?

Demanda, inquiere, no sé cómo interpretarlo.

Veo al joven sentando al lado de un piano y otros varios en una orquesta. Trabajadores de aquí por supuesto. Buenos músicos que como yo, ya pasaron por aquí.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y luego relamo mis labios, aún más nerviosa. Apretándome mis propios dedos, tronándolos incluso.

Respiro profundamente y asiento estúpidamente.

—Porque yo la escribí — respondo descortésmente pero no porque yo quiera sino por los traidores nervios.

— ¿Y la música?

—La compuse en piano — sigo respondiendo mecánicamente.

Los cinco se miran pero si discuten lo disimulan bastante bien porque no puedo escucharlos.

Sigo con el corazón a mil por hora y con el pecho algo agitado.

Paso mi mano a mi garganta y siento el collar de plata.

Shaoran…

— ¿Paso el filtro de derechos de autor?

Pregunta un hombre canoso e inmediatamente alguien del staff que llevaba playera y pantalón negro, unos audífonos y un radio se acerca para entregarle la hoja que el hombre arrebata prepotente. Leyendo que la canción es mía, que Nakuru había ido para registrarla.

Ni siquiera sabía que eso sería un problema.

Él asiente y la canción parece querer salir del piano y de la orquesta casi sin avisarme.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—What if— digo y la orquesta parece comenzar.

Here you sit on your high-backed chair / Aquí estás sentado, en tu silla de respaldo alto  
Wonder how the view is from there / Me preguntó cómo es la vista desde ahí  
I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit / No podría saberlo porque me gusta sentarme  
Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor / En el piso, sí, en el piso.  
If you like we could play a game / Si quieres podríamos jugar un juego  
Let's pretend that we are the same / Simulemos que somos lo mismo  
But you will have to look much closer / Pero vas a tener que mirar mucho más cerca  
Than you do, closer than you do / De lo que haces, más cerca de lo que haces

Entonces lo veo sentado en esa silla ejecutiva mirando al cielo. Así fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Entonces nos vemos en su oficina… yo sentada mientras él trabajaba. Recordando aquellas bellas palabras cuando hicimos el amor… las mismas que le pedí que me regalara y que él había alegado que era porque estaba conmigo.

And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore / Y estoy demasiado cansada para quedarme aquí más tiempo  
And I don't care what you think anyway / Y de todas formas no me importa lo que pienses  
'Cause I think you were wrong about me / Porque creo que estabas equivocado sobre mí  
Yeah what if you were, what if you were / Sí, ¿y qué si fueras?, ¿y qué si fueras?

"Shaoran"

La firma de Yuuko, suplantando a mi difunta madre, la firma de mi padre, de mi hermana Fanren y la mía liberando los malditos fideicomisos como si fuera una última opción. La presencia de testigos en cuanto Tomoyo lega todas sus propiedades, la empresa ferrocarrilera que tiene ahora que ser salvada por la compañía Li.

And what if I'm a snowstorm burning / ¿Y qué si soy una tormenta de nieve quemándose?  
What if I'm a world unturning / ¿Qué si soy un mundo desenvolviéndose?  
What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too Deep / ¿Qué si soy un océano, demasiado bajo, demasiado profundo?  
What if I'm the kindest demon / ¿Qué si soy el demonio más amable?  
Something you may not believe in / Algo en lo que tal vez no creas  
What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep / ¿Qué si soy una sirena cantando para que los caballeros se duerman?

— ¿El acta de matrimonio?

Pregunta el abogado y mi madre entrega aquel estúpido folder donde horas atrás habíamos traído de un juzgado.

Un acta que ahora debía ser legalizada en Hong Kong para que Tomoyo Daidouji deje su apellido y tome posesión de mis pertenencias más íntimas. Nunca de mi corazón. Aunque soy un jodido demonio amable que probablemente no la trate como lo estoy pensando.

I know you've got it figured out / Sé que ya lo descifraste  
Tell me what I am all about / Dime todo lo que soy

And I just might learn a thing or two / Y quizás aprenda una o dos cosas  
Hundred about you, maybe about you / Cientas acerca de ti, tal vez acerca de ti  
I'm the end of your telescope / Soy el límite de tu telescopio  
I don't change just to suit your visión / No cambio sólo para ajustarme a tu visión  
'Cause I am bound by a fraying rope / Porque estoy atada por una cuerda desgastada  
Around my hands, tied around my hands / Alrededor de mis manos, atada alrededor de mis manos

Porque ahora, otra jodida cuerda ha venido atarme.

"Sakura"

Porque entonces era la última lluvia que disfrutaba. Porque entonces sentía que se habían cortado mis amarres, porque mi corazón lo dejaba en Tomoeda. Porque ya no habría otra soga en mi cuello, ni física ni emocional.

And you close your eyes when I say I'm breaking free / Y cierras los ojos cuando digo que me estoy liberando  
And put your hands over both your ears / Y pones tus manos en tus oídos  
Because you cannot stand to believe I'm not / Porque no puedes soportar que yo no sea  
The perfect girl you thought / La chica perfecta que pensabas  
Well what have I got to lose / Bueno, ¿qué tengo que perder?

Porque la estúpida de Sakura Kinomoto había dejado de existir. Porque Li Shaoran viviría en mi memoria.

And what if I'm a weeping willow / ¿Y qué si soy un sauce llorón  
Laughing tears upon my pillow / riendo lágrimas sobre mi almohada?  
What if I'm a socialite who wants to be alone / ¿Qué si soy una socialité que quiere estar sola?  
What if I'm a toothless leopard / ¿Qué si soy un leopardo sin dientes?  
What if I'm a sheepless shepherd / ¿Qué si soy un pastor sin ovejas?  
What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home / ¿Qué si soy un ángel sin alas para volar a casa?

Porque ya no habría necesidad de mentirme ni mentirle a nadie. Porque entonces las lágrimas demarradas serían las últimas. Porque lo que había escrito era meramente para mí, para él. Porque era lo que había entre nosotros. Porque sí, era un miembro de la alta sociedad ya no sucedería nunca más.

Porque me estaba reinventando. Porque no me importaba que las cinco personas frente a mí me vieran llorar o mi familia.

"Shaoran"

Porque como buen hombre de sociedad no podía faltar a mi palabra, palabras por supuesto que no habían sido sacadas de mi boca. Pero mi nombre de por medio a final de cuenta.

Un caballero como se me había educado. Viviendo en una jodida cuna de oro que yo no había pedido ni forjado pero con barrotes impresionantes asegurándome que era la vida que debía de tener.

Porque Sakura sólo viviría en mis pensamientos. En mi corazón.

You don't know me / No me conoces  
Never will, never will / Nunca lo harás, nunca lo harás  
I'm outside your picture frame / Estoy fuera del marco de tu imagen  
And the glass is breaking now / Y el vidrio se está rompiendo ahora  
You can't see me / No puedes verme  
Never will, never will / Nunca lo harás, nunca lo harás  
If you're never gonna see / Si nunca vas a ver

Esa es la vida que tendríamos y no la que habíamos elegido porque de poder hacerlo la elegiría a ella, mil veces pero hasta yo sé que hay un tabú que no puedo corromper y ese es el incesto. Sé que jamás podré verla como lo que realmente es pero… lo que nadie, ni el mismo Dios puede quitarme es el seguirla amando. Con todo lo que tengo.

What if I'm a crowded desert / ¿Qué si soy un desierto híper poblado?  
Too much pain with little pleasure / Demasiado dolor con un poco de placer  
What if I'm the nicest place you never want to go / ¿Qué si soy el lugar más lindo al que nunca quisiste ir?  
What if I don't know who I am / ¿Qué si no sé quién soy?  
Will that keep us both from trying / ¿Acaso eso va a detener nuestros intentos  
To find out and when you have / de descubrirlo? Si lo haces  
Be sure to let me know / Asegúrate de hacérmelo saber

Acostumbrado ya a sufrir de manera placentera porque aprendes a vivir con ello. Incluso ahora que veo a varios de los empresarios y socios acercándose a mi madre porque aunque ella haya dicho su falso nombre, se dijera que era un familiar de mi madre todos parecían no creerlo, Ieran en efecto había muerto para traer en vida a una mujer desconocida para mí.

Ahora felicitándome por mi repentino matrimonio. Haciéndome sentir que no sabía quién realmente era.

"Sakura"

What if I'm a snowstorm burning / ¿Y qué si soy una tormenta de nieve quemándose?  
What if I'm a world unturning / ¿Qué si soy un mundo desenvolviéndose?  
What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too Deep / ¿Qué si soy un océano, demasiado bajo, demasiado profundo?  
What if I'm the kindest demon / ¿Qué si soy el demonio más amable?  
Something you may not believe in / Algo en lo que tal vez no creas  
What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep / ¿Qué si soy una sirena cantando para que los caballeros se duerman?  
Sleep... / Duerman...  
Sleep... / Duerman...

Termino de cantar y lo único que puedo ver es a mi madre a lo lejos llorando junto a Nakuru, mi padre más serio que nunca y mi hermano sólo mi miraba.

Los cinco no dijeron nada así que me inclino un poco en señal de respeto destinada a dar media vuelta para dirigirme otra vez al cuarto oscuro y aceptar el destino de no haberlo logrado.

Secándome las lágrimas que desgraciadamente había sido mostradas.

Respirando por fin. Agachando la mirada para acariciar la S y apretarla más a mi cuello.

—Mi querido Shaoran.

Suelto sin desearlo así que agito mi cabeza negativamente para seguir con mí andar.

Suspirar ahora y nada después.

—Bienvenida — dice el hombre canoso en cuanto giro para verlo y luego a sus compañeros quienes por fin me muestran una sonrisa.

Y yo que creí que no tenían expresiones.

Me tiemblan los labios y asiento antes de volver a llorar.

Adiós Tomoeda.

Adiós mentiras.

Adiós… Shaoran.

"Shaoran"

— Nǐ juédé yuánliàng? / ¿Piensas perdonarla?

Pregunta Shiefa quien a sus catorce años casi no tenía cerebro para mí. Algo hueca hasta después de verla defenderme hacía ya un par de meses.

Suspiro mirando el amplio patio donde la celebración oficial sería esta noche.

Más privado y apenas con la suficiente prensa como para hacerlo notorio al mismo tiempo.

Mi madre al lado de Tomoyo. Mi padre al lado de Fanren y su prometido.

Los odiaba a los dos. Jugando a ser personas que no se conocen. Olvidando que tuvieron un matrimonio por más de quince años.

Fuutie ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla. Es la más lista de los cinco aquí.

Miro a mi hermana quien ya está presentable para mi boda esta noche. Con un vestido rosa siendo la dama de honor de la novia por supuesto. Yo, claro, vestido en frac como dicta la tradición.

Suspiro otra vez.

Entonces suspiro ante las palabras estúpidas y tan acertadas de mi hermana. Obligándome a mirarla, obligándome incluso a tocarla cuando no estaba tan acostumbrado al tacto de no ser únicamente Fuutie.

Con el dorso de mi mano acaricio sus mejillas y ella cierra los ojos ante mi tacto.

Tenía razón, ni siquiera supe cómo se enteraron de lo de mi madre ni me fui más allá de qué tanto estaban sufriendo ellas.

—Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer.

Digo depositando un suave beso en su frente. Algo que nunca había hecho.

—Tu chino está cada vez peor hermano — me dice burlona pasando su mano por mi cabello, apenas despeinándome un poco.

Entonces rio con ella pasando mi mano por su cuello para atraerla a mí y permitir un abrazo digno de unos hermanos. Un abrazo que Sakura jamás tendría de mi parte.

—Debemos hablar en chino más seguido — sentencia abrazándome de la cintura.

Incluso la siento incomoda al igual que yo.

Algo nuevo en realidad.

—Shì de, nǐ shuō dé duì / sí, tienes razón.

La ceremonia fue lo suficientemente larga para mí y corta para el resto. Con Nadeshiko Amamiya firmando el permiso para que su sobrina menor de edad pudiera legalmente casarse conmigo. Como invitadas sus compañeras de la preparatoria y algunos trabajadores del Pink Palace.

Meiling al lado de mis hermanas bebiendo como loca.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada más que firmar, que acabara la puta ceremonia y que todo esto se terminara.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en qué decirle a la prensa referente a la situación con la empresa, mi matrimonio tan repentino y sabía que tenía que ingeniármela con la respuesta de algo referente con la edad de ella.

Pero el testamento de Masaki fue bastante sustentable para decir que aunque ella no tuviera la mayoría de edad podría hacer uso de su herencia.

Y yo tendría la dote matrimonial como dicta la ley.

Entonces oficialmente, después de firmar, la cuerda que tanto estuve odiando, por fin había alcanzado mi cuello.

Y el poco amor que me quedaba se había ido a la mierda, partiendo con el de mi madre.

De Sakura deje de saber, algunas veces Eriol me mantenía informado, su primo estudiaba en el mismo conservatorio que ella. Terminó la preparatoria en una escuela privada de Tokio, le dieron la beca en el conservatorio de música y generalmente se le veía contenta.

Para mí, eso era todo lo que debía de saber, que ella respiraba.

Tal vez se preguntaran incluso, ¿Por qué a la edad que tengo me someto al capricho de mi familia?, se espera que sea independiente como en las películas, que me aleje, que comience desde cero y que triunfe tal vez.

Aquí en Asia no funciona así. Nuestra realidad es otra, mucho más si hablamos de familias tradicionalistas. A mí, se me enseñó a que yo debía ser el sucesor, que debía dar un heredero, tener una mujer de buena familia, con dotes de cultura y buen porte, se me enseñó a ser un hombre responsable. Que si a mi mujer le falta algo yo debía desvivirme por concedérselo.

Soy hombre, después de todo.

Soy un Li. No me podía dar el lujo de renunciar.

**Tres años después…**

"Sakura"

Lo siento temblar mientras saca varios gemidos, me besa los hombros, la garganta, a veces mis labios, apretando mis brazos, subiendo sus manos a rostro víctima de la adrenalina.

He olvidado por completo lo que es entregarse a una persona y aunque disfruto no es lo mismo. Generalmente siempre estoy abajo, siempre abro las piernas, lo abrazo porque me gusta y supongo que es la manera en que debo demostrarlo, porque es lo que se espera cuando se tiene sexo con alguien.

No como antes. No sé realmente si todos hablan entre el acto, si dicen si les gusta o no. Él lo hacía conmigo y era lo más sensual que había pero no puedo obligar a nadie a que sientan lo mismo que yo. Por mucho que me guste.

Simplemente vivo porque sobrevivo, así de simple, porque aunque me cueste, tengo que cargar conmigo misma, porque las cosas que había sentido, aunque me matasen en vida no puedo borrarlas.

Enredo sus platinados cabellos en mis dedos, una larga cabellera hermosa, suave, se aleja y jadea cual animal en celo, mostrándome esos ojos grises, piel blanca y belleza absoluta. Es mayor que yo, un par de años.

Apenas los suficientes.

¿Le quería?, pues no.

Bueno sí, a veces, es mi mejor amigo.

—Recibí una llamada de Tomoeda — le digo en cuanto lo veo ponerse a mi lado, acostado, sin cubrirse al igual que yo. Suspiro y tomo uno de los cigarros a mi lado.

Él no dice nada. Suspira pero no va más allá.

—No me gustaría que fueras — me dice pasando una mano por mis mejillas, haciéndome cerrar los ojos ante su tacto. Es buena persona, un poco loco pero… bueno.

Sabe muy poco con referente a lo de Li. Supongo que a Eriol no le convenía que se dijera a más. Creo que él también perdió mucho.

Sólo que él ha decidido quedarse.

— ¿De parte de tu madre?

Niego exhalando el humo, volviendo a inhalar y suspirando posteriormente. Viéndome en el espejo del techo. Un buen hotel para hacerlo seguido a tal que incluso la recepcionista mejor decidía dejar un par de copas para que disfrutáramos.

Mi cabello estaba más largo. Hasta los hombros, incluso me veía sólo un poco más alta, sólo un poco. Yue simplemente era hermoso.

—Mi hermano — digo apagando el cigarro en la mesa de noche para inmediatamente levantarme, tomar la ropa que había sido desgarrada por un animal deseoso de sexo y bueno… vestirme, sintiendo como si hubiera prostituido mi alma por un poco de calor.

Eso que él no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo. Lo hacemos a veces.

—Su hija ha nacido — digo como si se tratara de un animal que ha tenido cachorritos.

Pero ¿no es así?

Toda una manada de lobos… no, los lobos son unidos, más bien un nido de víboras.

— ¿Sabes que tu padre estará ahí verdad?

Cierto. Él sabe algo de mi padre, lo que me conviene que sepa.

No iba a decir… deje Tomoeda porque mi padre después de cogerse a mi prima y haberse cogido a la madre de novio veinticinco años atrás, bueno, me di cuenta que me estaba acostando con mi hermano, deje Tomoeda y ahora quiero ser feliz.

Soy buena mintiendo, siempre lo he sido.

Mentirme a mí misma no lo creo.

Sería fingir que con él jamás ha pasado nada y no quiero que eso se vaya, aunque se trate de mi hermano. A veces, por las noches, sueño que él decide irse conmigo, que aunque compartimos la sangre somos felices.

Me veo a su lado haciendo el amor, besarlo, tocarlo… tenerlo mío.

Entonces despierto. Y él ya no está aquí, es como si jamás hubiera estado aquí, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

¿Volver a Tomoeda?

Sí, me gustaría, verlo de lejos, no me importa que se quede con ella, sólo quiero verlo una vez, no hablarle, ni siquiera quiero que él sepa que iré.

"Shaoran"

Me encanta Lovecraff, creo que fue un hombre con la capacidad de descubrir que hay personas sensibles, personas que por algún estado de poca consciencia pueden, no sé, tal vez verse en el espejo y de reflejo no verte a ti, ver un monstruo, albergándote en un estado mental de poco soporte para la psique. Más o menos me pasa algo así, todo un total y completo extraño, una conformación a la forma de vivir en donde los valores y la moral no existen. Donde nos convertimos en seres completamente domados por el egoísmo extremo y ser materialistas, capaces de todo, absolutamente todo, mentir, robar… violar derechos… matar. Todo con tal de satisfacer y consentir esos deseos incluso algunos carnales que lejos de saciarnos nos hacen llegan al hastío. Perder un estilo de vida.

Perder tu sentido de la vida. Que al verte al espejo reflejes no aun monstruo de películas o de libros que no te dejan dormir, es ese verdadero ser que albergar a nivel psicológico, psiquiátrico a veces, un monstruo que lejos de ahuyentarme me hace un favor. No quedo despavorido en absoluto, ni siquiera creo perder la razón, enloquecer o qué sé yo, otros probablemente lo hagan, tal vez incluso puedo decir la verdad y que estoy en estado de shock al darme cuenta de que mi vida va en contra de lo natural.

La puerta se toca un par de veces, apenas sonoros "toc-toc" y luego otra vez "toc-toc"… veo la puerta de madera pintada en negro, regreso a mi lectura pero parece que la respiración del intruso, tal vez, el famoso cuervo de Edgar Allan Poe ha venido a decirme "nunca más". Quizá incluso comience a escuchar el "pum-pum-pum" de un corazón delator.

O tal vez, debo levantarme, dejarme de estupideces y atender la puerta.

Pero no lo hago. Veo las letras escritas por alguien que ha traducido el libro de Lovecraff al chino, las veo sin ver literalmente porque he dejado de leer sólo veo símbolos y ya, escuchando un poco de música de Nine inch nails, para ser más específicos A warm place, llevándome a tener un estado psicótico por lo menos en el momento de la lectura.

Giro la silla reclinable a mi lado izquierdo para ver el inmenso panorama que me alberga, una casa a las afueras de Tomoeda, grande, blanca, de varios pisos, una casa que hace años nunca había visto y que no puedo considerar mía. Tiene un enorme patio donde hay un lago, hay cisnes, peces de colores.

Y aunque no llueve el clima promete a ser frio por las oscuras nubes. Grises nubes.

Regreso a mi posición para ahora ver el amplio despacho que con mucho esfuerzo me quede para convertirlo a mío, oscuro en tonalidades en verde pero no más allá que algo sobrio más que nada demasiado frio en el que mi hijo a pesar de no tenerle miedo al lugar, estando yo, sin mí, se pone a llorar como loco.

Suspiro cerrando el libro, dejándolo en el escritorio justo al lado del celular que no ha recibido una llamada en todo el día.

Lo cual considero bueno para ser sábado.

No habiendo trabajo supongo que tampoco hay problemas en los cafetales.

Ni en la ferrocarrilera, que lo que sea de cada quien… está saliendo.

Suspiro.

La puerta se abre, mostrándome primero la mano izquierda de la persona, una mano blanca, adornada por una pulsera de plata con el nombre de Liang, un anillo de matrimonio con un diamante azul, un anillo que se había matado por conseguir Eriol.

Aunque algo me dice que el anillo ya lo tenía listo desde antes.

Entonces ella entra mostrándome ese cuerpo estilizado que siempre la ha caracterizado, portando un entallado vestido negro, digno de una mujer casada pero dejando ver lo joven que es, un collar de perlas pequeñas pero discretas, su cabello suelto cayendo en una negra cascada.

A su lado derecho entra un niño de dos años de cabello castaño como yo. Ni siquiera puedo negarlo, es mi viva imagen de no ser por los ojos azules.

Por ahí escuche que dicen que hijo negado es hijo pintado a tu igual. Bueno, pues por meses me canse en decir que el maldito no era mío, ahora no me queda de otra.

Pero tampoco es como para pensar en decirle cuando él crezca que cuando su madre tenía diecisiete años llego a mi oficina para cogérmela, que la había obligado a tomar una pastilla que por supuesto ella jamás tomó. Probablemente por todo el asunto familiar, un arma de dos filos, estúpidamente si ustedes quieren llamarlo así, no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Me gusto en ese momento. Pero no es una mujer a la que le quisiera hacer el amor todos los días.

A veces, claro, soy hombre, un ser humano con necesidades… principalmente porque de no hacerlo seguro que me volvería loco y ya no estaba en la edad de masturbarme. Probablemente sí, pero al menos no pensando en ella.

Han pasado tres años.

Todo ha cambiado desde que me case, desde que ella se fue, desde que mi posición económica regresó y bueno, desde que comencé la vida con Daidouji en la casa donde ella había sido criada por sus padres.

Muertos a causa de algunas cosas que sigo dudando.

Cabe decir que cuando Tomoyo se casó conmigo pido se abriera el caso de sus padres, llevamos dos años sin tener una respuesta concreta.

Las cosas con los Kinomoto se han complicado bastante pero tampoco como para hablar de ellos por lo menos ahora.

El niño corre en dirección a mí, con esos ojos azules brillosos, portando un trajecito digno de su edad, un pantaloncito, una playera a cuadros.

Pareciera que estaban a punto de salir y como siempre, me vienen a pedir compañía, me negaría pero igual ellos aunque supieran la respuesta, vienen a mí.

A él no puedo rechazarlo del todo porque sé lo que se siente que un padre te lo haga así que procuro pasar el tiempo que pueda con él, estando solo.

Jugando el maldito árbol de cerezo que tenemos en el jardín, un jodido árbol que al ver me recuerda a ella.

—Queremos ir al parque — dice Tomoyo.

Suspira.

No me mira, lo mira a él quien alza sus bracitos para que yo lo cargue. Y lo hago, él con sus manitas me abraza del rostro y puedo ver que ha comido chocolate, le sonrío y él a mí.

Es la adoración de mis hermanas.

Hermanas que vendrían está noche como cada sábado, vendría Meiling, vendría mi madre con la compañía de su hermana… trataría en vano de hablar conmigo y aceptaría mi rechazo como siempre.

Tantos años llorando por ella.

Tantos años sufriéndole.

Tantos años anhelando que la muerte me llevara para quedarme a su lado.

Todo eso, todo el amor que lo profese se ha ido a la mierda, un amor que creí inquebrantable se ha ido y no parece regresar.

No sabía tampoco por qué venían los sábados, ellas se sentían incomodas de vez en cuando, mi madre hablaría con su hermana, con Tomoyo y con Meiling, mis hermanas se enfocarían al niño y de vez en cuando a mi madre, mientras tanto Meiling y Tomoyo se lanzaban miradas de odio o por lo menos a mí me lo parecía.

Dicen que se han conocido desde antes… no quieren contarme la razón y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa del todo.

Del todo y de nada a decir verdad.

— Xiǎng yào qù gōngyuán? / ¿Quieres ir al parque?

Pregunto al niño el cual asiente feliz. Cuando él está conmigo tiene prohibido hablar en japonés, bueno, lo poco que habla que en realidad en los dos idiomas se somete a un "sí", "agua", "más" y algunos números y colores, peluches o caricaturas. Pero esas eran las favoritas de su vocabulario, a veces dice mamá a veces, muy pocas, dice papá.

— ¿Nos acompañaras?

Pregunta Tomoyo tomándose el atrevimiento de entrar, de dar dos pasos al frente y por fin me digno a mirarla.

Su mirada es triste, es infeliz.

No sé por qué quiere seguir conmigo, hoy en día es muy normal el divorcio, aunque bueno, no en nuestra clase social.

Niego y luego miro al niño quien me sigue abrazando.

—Tengo mucho trabajo…

—Pero el niño quiere estar contigo.

— ¡Qué no entiendes!

Grito levantándome de golpe. En automático, como es de esperarse, el niño comienza a llorar inconsolablemente, le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda y comienzo arrullarlo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

—Ya, ya…

Digo separándolo de mí para que pueda verme a la cara, le doy miedo cuando estoy enojado a tal grado de no poderme ver en todo el día, los doctores dicen que es un niño sólo porque convive con gente adulta la mayor parte del tiempo. Además de que Tomoyo se desespera con él.

Tomoyo ha retrocedido un par de pasos y está más pálida que de costumbre.

Me muerdo el labio inferior viendo el temor que me tiene.

Jamás le puesto la mano encima.

¿Lo he intentado?, sí.

Casi al principio de todo, ella sacaba mucho a tema lo de Sakura, no es algo de lo que me guste hablar así que posiblemente de ahí vengan mis ataques de histeria.

Jamás discutimos frente al niño, bueno, en contadas ocasiones pero siempre terminamos por dejar de discutir.

—Anda, ve con tu madre.

Bajo al niño de mis brazos quien corre ahora en auxilio de Tomoyo, apenas extiende su mano para que él la alcance y sin decir nada más sale de la habitación totalmente rechazada como siempre.

A veces. Casi todo el tiempo pero hay ocasiones en las que, ella entra desnuda para que yo tome lo que normalmente no puedo darle. Lo hace cuando estoy bajo el influjo del alcohol o por lo menos cuando ella siente que extraño demasiado. Cada primero de abril. Por lo menos los cuantos hemos tenido.

Ella sabe. Se niega aceptarlo. Lo hace de todas formas.

Por supuesto también el tres de septiembre.

Entonces llega la tarde como era de esperarse y Liang se encuentra jugando en su habitación siendo cuidado por la nodriza que mi familia le ha puesto al niño. Tomoyo tuvo muchas complicaciones a la hora del parto. Jamás nos había dicho que había tenido dos legrados desde los quince años.

Alega que ambos fueron de Touya, a mí eso no me convence. Después de todo él se había ido a Tokio a seguir la empresa junto a su esposa. Desde que nos casamos no volvimos a saber de ellos.

Él quería el dinero de Sakura. Ya que lo tiene puede derrocharlo donde quiera.

Entro a la habitación y veo a Tomoyo portando un corsé negro, ligero, medias, sin bragas. Mirando a la ventana como si esperara que alguien más levantara la vista para poder admirarla porque desde que está conmigo jamás volvió a lo que le gustaba, ser el centro de atención.

Una ingenua total.

Canta, a veces, sólo así puede sacar su frustración.

Saco un suspiro pero no siento que se me corte la respiración, me gusta lo que veo eso es todo.

Me deshago de la ropa, por completo, quedando desnudo para sucumbir ante ella. Quiero acercarme como si estuviera realmente enamorado porque desearla lo hago con todo mi ser.

Quiero ser un poco brusco y apenas lo consigo tomándola con fuerza de la cintura, apenas gime o se queja de dolor, no puedo descubrirlo o probablemente sí pero no me importa en absoluto.

Cuento en mi mente hasta dos por lo ligera que es y la cargo con esfuerzo para que llegue a mi pelvis y pueda sentir mi erección.

Me giro lo suficiente para dejarla caer en la cama y ella vuelve a quejarse o gemir. La admiro un rato más, viendo que esa belleza de mujer es realmente mía pero no la quiero, como un niño que desea con todas sus ganas un juguete al segundo siguiente desea otra cosa.

Tiene lo que quería pero no lo que necesitaba. Si es que necesitaba algo de ella.

Apenas paseo mi lengua por su clítoris ella ha comenzado a humedecerse y gemir de placer. Suspiro un par de veces antes de poder acceder a ella y la penetro con todas mis fuerzas, como si en eso se me fuera la vida y sé que es así, es como si le hubiera dado algo más que mi alma pero no sé cómo explicarlo.

Siento que me vuelvo polvo cósmico a tal placer, se me duermen los brazos por el fuerte movimiento pero mi cuerpo y cerebro me dicen "todavía puedes un poco más" así que antes de llegar me muevo un par de veces más y más rápido hasta sentir que ya no hay nada que pueda detenerme. eda pararme.

Que incluso la respiración se me quita lo que no se había conseguido en meses, desde que dije que sí.

Escucho que ella comienza a gritar de placer. Que yo me atrevo a sacar gemidos y no tengo miedo a venirme de un momento a otro.

—Así… así… Shaoran…

Grita ella pero mis oídos se han ido tan lejos que no siento que haya tiempo o espacio.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y me arqueo un poco sintiendo que ella comienza a besarme el cuello.

Algo que no había pasado nunca.

—Ah… Sakura…

Digo sacando todo lo que tengo, sintiendo como sale de mí, como el escalofrío recorre desde mi espalda hasta las nalgas, que no hay nada que me pueda importar.

Me siento un poco completo.

Dejándome caer, acomodando mi cabeza en sus pechos que suben y bajan, agitados.

Me hago a un lado para recuperar el aliento, viendo las tejas del techo, una por un millón. Mi pecho sube y baja, sudo así que paso una mano por mi frente y la dejo ahí un buen rato, relamiendo mis labios, cerrando los ojos a tal orgasmo que he tenido.

La siento levantarse pero no me dice nada.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no le quite el corsé.

Trato de incorporarme para verla vestirse, es una buena parte de mi día, de mi tarde y de mi noche, sigue siendo muy hermosa y aunque no la quiera no puedo evitarlo.

Tal vez es por costumbre.

Se vuelve a poner aquel vestido negro, acomodándose su cabello, cepillándolo sin mirarme a través del espejo como luego, hace.

—Tus hermanas vendrán en un par de minutos — dice mirando mi reloj que he dejado en el tocador.

Está habitación es suya. Como máximo pueden caber hasta cincuenta personas.

Un buen harem he de decir pero quiero no pensar en eso.

La dejo cuando quedo huérfana.

Al venir yo a vivir con ella se cambiaron todos los muebles y las paredes verdes, bueno, eso fue lo único que se conservó.

—Te corresponde ser buena anfitriona como siempre — digo apenas incorporándome en su totalidad para comenzar a ponerme la ropa que tirada en el suelo, Tomoyo apenas acomoda en uno de los sillones negros que tenemos para disfrutar al niño cuando entra a ver la televisión con nosotros. Más bien conmigo porque ella jamás participa en mis momentos con él.

—Y mañana vendrá mi tía Nadeshiko.

Trago pesado a su nombre.

Había evitado a esa gente por tres años, ver a Fujitaka no me agrada del todo, mucho menos ver a Hien, hacerlo me enferma y me regresa más el dolor de lo de Sakura.

Ya bastante con ocultar todo eso a la prensa y de que mi madre está con vida.

Lo han de sospechar pero nadie dice nada, como siempre.

Comienzo abotonar mi camisa pero a la mención de los Kinomoto detengo lo que hago y le muestro mi perfil derecho, sé que ella me mira.

Inspiro profundamente.

— ¿A que vienen?

Inquiero.

Ella guarda silencio como siempre, no puede ocultar que le quiere mucho y la verdad desconozco el motivo por el cual se haya cogido a Fujitaka, tampoco quiero saberlo.

No por ella.

Sus venganzas de niña estúpida los debió tener a los diecisiete, no los tuvo porque no quiso realmente, esas conspiraciones pude haberlas hecho yo y sin causar tantos daños.

Por lo menos no ahora.

—Sakura viene a conocer a la hija de Touya.

Dice después de mucho quebrándosele la voz.

Inmediatamente yo siento como se me congela el cuerpo, el escalofrío que pasa de mi nuca a la columna vertebral deteniéndose en la espalda baja.

Quitándome la respiración.

Agacho la cabeza, qué otra cosa sino, sintiendo la boca seca, incluso siento como si mis pupilas temblaran, como cuando llore en aquella ocasión pero lo único que puedo sentir es ese hueco en el estómago, esa sensación de vacío que no he podido ni podre saciar.

Tampoco es que haya querido.

¿Ingenuo?, tal vez.

—Ella… ella sabe de…

Sigue en silencio y la noto más triste que de costumbre.

Relamo mis labios para darme la vuelta y darle cara, sintiendo un poco de felicidad en mi ser, es decir, la iba a poder ver, no como quisiera pero… iba a verla después de todo.

Después de tres años.

Ella estaría aquí.

Tomoyo toma una postura erguida, secando sus lágrimas que seguro, sin desear se han escapado.

—Vienen aquí a presentarme a su nieta, después de todo mi madre era su hermana así que vienen ellos, Sakura se queda en la casa de sus padres.

Agacho la cabeza asintiendo. Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

—No creo que Liang deba ser testigo de que su padre tuvo relaciones impropias con su media hermana.

Entonces sonrío como nunca lo había hecho.

¿Relaciones impropias?

¿Media hermana?

¡Por favor!

Si yo sabía que tenía una puta en la cama todos los días. Que si la trataba con respeto es porque me había salvado de la ruina pero nada más que eso.

Camino para acercarme a Tomoyo, helada por supuesto, la tomo de la barbilla, delicada y suave como es costumbre en ella, ser una muñeca de porcelana como se lo había dicho a Sakura en su tiempo.

Lo sigo sosteniendo ahora.

Eso es lo único que me pueden envidiar afuera. Otros hombres, a la mujer que físicamente tengo.

Porque de ahí en fuera no hay nada que envidiar.

Sigo sonriendo y noto que sus ojos parecen llorosos pero me miran con desprecio, la misma mirada que me hizo la noche de bodas cuando me negué a consumar.

Posteriormente tomarla por la fuerza como si de un animal se tratara.

Arrepentirme después porque no es quien soy o tal vez sí, tal vez yo era un ser humano que guardaba a una bestia celosamente y que ese animal cuando tuvo la oportunidad salió de la jaula.

Los seres humanos, cuando somos heridos podemos convertirnos en seres inimaginables.

Y mi cuota de dolor ya se había rebasado.

—Si Liang a los quince o dieciséis años no tiene un problema con las drogas, no se ha metido con un familiar o ha engañado con tal de conseguir derrocar a alguien, me preocupare. La traición la tiene en su sangre, de mi hijo espero mucho, por ejemplo acostarse con su propia madre.

¡Plaf!

Siento su mano estampada en mi mejilla derecha haciéndome girar sin poderlo detener.

La fuerza. La rabia con la que lo hizo me hizo entender que por supuesto yo tenía razón.

Lejos de enojarme lo único que puedo hacer es reírme, sentir la mejilla caliente, poner mi mano como si de esa manera mitigara mi dolor pero realmente no me preocupa, es un acto que se hace sin querer.

Me relamo los labios y luego me muerdo el inferior. Vuelvo a sonreírle mirándola fijamente.

—Muchas gracias, mi amor, te veo en la sala principal. Trae al niño contigo por favor.

Digo ahora depositando un beso en su frente, sintiéndola hervir de coraje mientras yo me regocijaba con su enojo. Abriendo la puerta para disponerme a bajar hasta el salón principal, viendo como la servidumbre se ponía en la mesa para arreglar los últimos detalles, viendo a Liang jugando con unos legos en uno de los pasillos.

Acostumbrado a jugar sólo como yo cuando niño.

Escucho un auto estacionarse. Mi familia ha llegado.

Sato, el mayordomo abre la puerta para dejar pasar a mi madre, a su hermana, Meiling y las cuatro locas que me miran fijamente.

Han aprendido aceptar a mi madre, bueno todas menos Fuutie y yo.

— ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

Me pregunta Fanren acercándose hasta mí para depositar un beso en mi frente como últimamente lo hacía. No me molestaba en absoluto, preferiría que no lo hiciera pero ella me jalaba del cabello.

—Lo de siempre supongo — me dice y yo niego tratando de indicarle el camino a la sala pero ella ya lo conoce.

—Hijo — se acerca Ieran a mí para darme un abrazo que yo apenas recibo, ella me besa la mejilla pero yo no le correspondo únicamente permito que ella se acerque porque no me queda de otra.

—Madre — consigo decir alejándome de ella, sacar un tema para que se aleje y no me haga preguntar o trate de abrazarme como siempre —, Liang ya dice más palabras.

Es lo único estúpido que puedo decir al ver que todas se vuelven locas con el niño y mi madre asiente orgullosa dirigiéndose a él.

Después de todo es su nieto, por lo menos de ella.

—Dale un respiro — me dice Meiling —, todavía hay mucho que explicar.

Suspira poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro pero apenas consigo alejarla.

—Tengo veintiséis años Meiling, dedícate a lo tuyo o lo que sea a lo que te dediques, no te pido nada, déjame en paz.

Ella suspira pero no dice nada más. Apenas me dirige la mirada y luego a mi madre.

—Porque no vas al parque pingüino cerca del templo Tsukimine, estoy segura que cerca del puente te vas a dar un buen respiro.

Me dice alejándose de mí para cargar a mi hijo, arrebatarlo de los brazos de una de las locas que están allá, supongo que por ello tengo el carácter que tengo, no recuerdo haber convivido con hombres hasta que entre a la edad escolar.

No soy bueno con tantas al lado. Siendo el mayor probablemente no lo sufrí mucho pero cuando nacieron todas ellas, bueno, lo padecí más.

Veo en la puerta parado a Kurogane esperarme en la puerta, seguro que Meiling le había dicho que me fuera de casa y que él me esperara a que yo le diera alguna orden.

—La señorita Kinomto no tiene mucho en el puente — dice Kurogane.

¿Qué?

The Melancholy Drama Queen

**Nota: dentro del fic hay algunas palabras de una de mis autoras favoritas Choco-Chan, como gran parte de su trabajo en Rito de iniciación y Tras el telón, de ahí en adelante la historia es meramente mía.**

Hola mundo!

Heme aquí escuchando Cut de Plum, la cual recomiendo, para ser más exactas vayan a mi repertorio melodramático del soundtrack de Quítame la respiración, la liga, bueno, en mi perfil.

¿Cómo las trato el capítulo?

Aquí no hay enredos sino mero drama, total y absolutas desgracias. Sakura se fue, Shaoran se queda con Tomoyo que ya estaba más que escrito que estaba embarazada, por dios, el hombre le dio la pastilla pero jamás se quedó para ver que se la tragara, así que como buen caballero estúpido se ha quedado en donde metió la pata por no decir otra cosa.

La canción What if es de Emilie Autumn para quien no la haya escuchado, ahí en mi repertorio se la volverán a topar.

No tengo mucho que decir de esta capítulo salvo que ya lo tenía escrito pero por razones de trabajo no había podido subir, que va, que siempre tengo algo que hacer y los días que tengo libre para hacer lo que deseo a mi marido se le ocurre salir a dar la vuelta… creo que no le gusta quedarse encerrado como hámster, pero bueno, gracias a él actualizo más lento pero denle crédito, es quien paga el internet para actualizar jajajajaja.

Espero sus comentarios entre más jugosos y largos, mejor.

También las invito a pasearse por El arte de ser tres.

Creo que ahí encontraran más sexo del que se imaginan, apenas estoy en el tercer capítulo y seguro ya llevo tres partes eróticas que mi marido dice que hasta parezco necesitada jajajaja.

Les doy un fuerte y melancólico abrazo.

Bye bye.


	15. Cada uno de ellos

**Quítame la respiración**

**Segunda parte**

Capítulo 15- Cada uno de ellos.

"**Ieran"**

Desde siempre fui una persona tímida, sometida a cada uno de los lineamientos, parámetros y deseos de mi familia. Jamás quise la vida de otras personas, no deseaba lo ajeno, me sentía feliz con la vida que me había tocado. Es decir, no todos los días al venir al mundo, al venir quien fuera, se ve que se nazca en cuna de oro o en una cuna noble, generalmente el ser humano se queja de la vida que le ha tocado al nacer, bien, yo estaba feliz, vivía cómodamente, se me cumplían mis caprichos. Tenía deseos, sueños.

Había crisis en Hong Kong en ese tiempo, por supuesto pero por lo menos para mi familia era una vulgar mentira, un chisme que corría por el aire de personas aburridas que no podían pagar, tal vez, un auto.

No había quien me quitara esas ilusiones para regresarme a la tierra bajada con la bofetada de una cruel verdad.

Como joven de mi edad, tenía el gran sueño de tener un verdadero amor, que el hombre que dictara mi familia para mí me amaría sin condición y yo me desviviría por él. Tendríamos muchos hijos, viviríamos en la hacienda que tenemos aquí o viviríamos donde él quisiera, yo feliz de tener la vida de ensueño.

Se me caso muy joven, con un hombre maravilloso pero no era el que yo amaba.

Estúpidamente, si ustedes quieren, en uno de los negocios familiares se conoció a Masaki Amamiya, un hombre de buena posición de origen japonés, muy pulcro, muy propio. Tenía dos hijas maravillosas que yo amaba como si de mi familia se tratara, jugábamos juntas, teníamos sueños, promesas y entonces la menor había sido casada con el hombre más magnifico que se pudiera imaginar.

Me conquistó cuando me dijo su nombre. Sabía que era un error, que no podía hacerlo, que se trataba del hombre de una de mis mejores amigas y aun así accedí, porque en el corazón no se manda, porque a veces, cruelmente se acepta el amor que se cree merecer.

Fujitaka Kinomoto también había sido casado, aunque siendo mayor que nosotras, como parte de una familia tradicional no pudo sino acceder.

Entonces, todo se convirtió en una relación colegial. Yo lo amaba y él a mí.

Era simple, era sencillo para nosotros pero no para los demás.

Presos de la luz y liberados en la noche.

Así vivíamos y aunque la relación era frágil era sencilla porque era verdadero, por lo menos lo fue para mí.

Entonces… un tiempo después mi primer hijo nació. Un niño hermoso, un varón que sería el portador de todo lo que yo poseo.

Era feliz porque era mío. No era de Hien, no era de Fujitaka, era mío. Celosamente guardando el secreto de quien es el verdadero padre de él.

Y aunque posterior a eso prometimos sólo vernos una vez al año dejo de funcionar por lo menos por diez años.

Shaoran era hermoso. Siendo mi primer hijo más que por ser hombre era mi príncipe azul porque de él no recibía reproches, era un niño que me veía llorar a los cinco años y se desvivía en abrazarme, en besar mi frente, en cantar tontas canciones para que yo no sufriera más.

Inventamos una estúpida canción.

— _Xiaolang es un niño… _

—… _travieso y oloroso— _completaba él mientras me acariciaba el cabello y secaba mis lágrimas.

—_Le gustan las pelotas… _

—… _chiquitas y grandotas._

Cuidaba de su hermana Fanren pero no era lo mismo. Era dependiente para ese entonces.

Medicamento tras medicamento. No había enfermedad como tal, era sólo tristeza, nada más que eso.

Shaoran padeció más el dolor de mi estado y el de mi marido que cualquier otro niño.

No era común ni corriente como se dice vulgarmente.

Pasaron varios años y él era cuidado por otras personas junto a mí, a veces junto a Hien pero no pasábamos de ahí. Teníamos vida, teníamos techo y comida en la mesa, se supone que con eso debe bastar para tener la felicidad.

Tarde me di cuenta que no todas las relaciones son como cuando eres niño y que las historias de amor son sólo un par de líneas de alguien como yo, ansioso de encontrar algo que probablemente no exista.

Con el paso de los años, Shaoran, era cuidado por algunos psicólogos, supongo que porque eso se esperaba de nosotros como familia, ir a terapia para que todo funcionara.

Habían varios citatorios de parte del gobierno Japonés y Chino para salvaguardar la integridad de un niño de ocho años. A su edad padecía de depresión, a punto de ulcerarse su estómago y bueno, problemas en la escuela, tendía a ser muy agresivo.

Cuando cumplió los doce años aunque era más apegado a mí seguía sufriendo los problemas de conducta, con Hien había más problemas debido a ello.

Teníamos de socio a Reed Hiiragizawa quien posterior a quedar viudo por segunda vez me hice cargo de su hijo como si del propio se tratara, el resto de mis tres hijas le temían a Shaoran a no ser cuando estuviera Eriol, el hijo de Reed presente, entonces Shaoran se volvía dócil.

Eriol fue esa medicina que necesitábamos.

—_No le puedes pegar a todos tus compañeros. _

Dije en una ocasión muy molesta cuando le vi la cara totalmente raspada.

— _¿Por qué?_

Me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

—_Porque es malo. _

Había dicho simplemente al no poder controlar aquel comportamiento que yo había causado.

—_Porque ser así te hará sentir mal. _

Él me miro un rato, miro a Eriol y luego a Meiling, la hermana menor de mi esposo.

Generalmente estaban los tres juntos.

Donde estaba Meiling estaba Eriol y donde estaba Eriol, estaba Shaoran.

— _¿Cómo me puede hacer sentir mal algo que disfruto?_

Me dijo mostrándome una pequeña avecita blanca, muerta, tiesa, su interior se había convertido en exterior, salía un poco de sangre pero a él no parecía importarle.

Vi de reojo el rostro de Meiling serio pero prudente, para la edad que tenía, Eriol quien quería aparentar que no le daba miedo pero parecía querer llorar. Lo cual hacia constantemente.

—_No lastimes a los animales_ — dije tratando de parecer severa, sintiendo como la sangre se me helaba y luego calentaba, todo al mismo tiempo, sentía esa impotencia de no poder decirle nada porque incluso me daba miedo.

Suspiro agachándome, poniéndome en cuclillas para quedar a su igual.

— _¿Te gustaría que a ti te hicieran lo mismo?_

Él inclino los hombros y luego suspiro.

— _¿Te gustaría?_

Volví a preguntar.

— _¿Dolería?_

Asiento apretando los labios, tan fuerte como puedo.

—_Pues entonces sí_ — me dijo levantando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sintiéndome estúpida, teniendo miedo de mi propio hijo.

Sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Incluso sintiéndome pálida a causa de la presión.

—_A ellos los golpeo y sólo lloran_ — dice refiriéndose a sus compañeros —, _a ti te lastima papá y no lloras, quiero saber porque allá sí y aquí no, lo mismo me pasa con este animal, le saque las tripas y como tú, no hizo nada para salvarse. _

Al escuchar esas crueles palabras de mi hijo de doce años comprendí que en efecto estaba loca.

Tardó mucho tiempo en volverse un niño tranquilo a base de más cariños, más mimos, más vivir en familia. Porque es lo que los psicólogos decían.

Cuando cumplió los trece años comenzaba aparecer en la revista de realeza moderna y comenzaron a notarlo. Había cambiado.

Hien estaba satisfecho.

Sus hermanas estaban tranquilas.

Y Eriol dejo de llorar todo el tiempo.

— ¿Hoy hace diez años que no te sigues viendo con tu amante?

Me preguntó Hien mirando su periódico, sentado al lado mío, fingiendo que tenemos un desayuno tranquilo, feliz, sintiendo como se me hiela la sangre.

Lo miro pero no le digo nada más.

A veces las peleas físicas no eran más prudentes, me salvaban en un principio pero Shaoran estaba mejor.

—Hace muchos años que sólo estoy contigo y te lo demuestro sobradamente.

Digo tratando de no ser tímida, de no ser tranquila ni dócil, aparento seguridad y le miro directamente a esos ojos acaramelados.

Lo veo tratar de aguantarse una carcajada, baja el periódico y lo deja al lado de su café, lo bebe pero sigue pensando, sumido seguro en mis palabras.

Parece feliz salvo por aquella vena en la frente que parece palpitar.

Él asiente y trata de aguantarse una carcajada.

—Ese amor que ustedes las mujeres hacen llamar "entrega" no me garantiza que seas una mujer fiel.

Suspira.

—Todos tus hijos, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sean míos.

— ¡Podemos pedir la prueba de ADN!

Grito histéricamente levantándome de la mesa, golpeando la madera, tirando varios platos, reventando las copas de vino tinto que él acostumbra a beber cada mañana.

Un hábito que odio.

—Me gustaría — dice serena y tranquilamente.

Suspirando y bebiendo más y más a cada sorbo de ese café.

—Lo podemos hacer — dice suspirando de nuevo —, pero no quisiera tener que dudar del médico también, no me gustaría un escándalo más de los que ya tenemos en vida privada.

—Los escándalos no los busque yo — digo suspirando.

—No los buscaste— me da la razón dando otro sorbo a su copa —, pero has sido la causante de varias desgracias aquí y allá.

Sonríe.

— ¿Sabes que tiene una niña?— pregunta pero no sé si lo hace en tono de burla o para entender que él y yo ya no podríamos ser nada.

Odiaba cuando hacia eso pero también le compadecía porque en un principio Hien era un buen hombre.

Me amaba.

—Se llama Sakura — me dice —, es seis años menor que Shaoran — dice suspirando —, Reed dice que se parece mucho a Shaoran, tienen la mirada de él.

Me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de aguantarme el llanto y el grito desesperado que siento arder en la boca del estómago, tal vez, a causa de la impotencia.

¿Qué buscaba con eso?

¿Lastimarme?

Se lastimaba más él.

—Shaoran es tu hijo — digo sin más agachando la cabeza, apretando con fuerza la servilleta, sintiendo mi mano arder.

Con el paso de los años volví a quedar embarazada, las peleas eran más constantes que antes, no habían golpes de por medio pero yo sentía volverme loca cada día más.

Habían más mentiras y más dinero de por medio.

Si lo había causado yo no era consciente de ello, para mí estaba mi dolor y el hombre que amaba porque nadie se había puesto a pensar en lo que yo sentía sino en el daño que se había causado.

Estaba la cruel tragedia de la muerte de Daidouji y no se sabía la causa.

Nadeshiko había alegado que fue mi marido pero no se probaba nada. Para ese entonces yo ya estaba exiliada.

—_Te voy amar toda la vida cachorro_ — le dije besando su frente mientras él se ponía a leer algún viejo libro de los de Hien.

Él suspiro sin decirme nada, únicamente me miro.

Y no volví a verlo.

Me habían arrebatado a mi medicina. Y entonces, lo que yo creí que sólo pasaban en las películas me estaba sucediendo a mí. Simplemente deje la cordura.

Recuerdo cómo, a base de cesárea me quitaban a mi hija del vientre, doctores a mi alrededor diciendo algo que habían sido ordenes claras del director de la clínica y que no podían decir de quién se trataba, que afectaría a su familia el que yo siguiera con vida.

Quería gritar ¡Mi hija, devuélvanme a mi hija!

O por lo menos saber que ella estaba con vida, que Hien tomara a todos mis hijos pero que se quedaran juntos.

Si es que logre hacerlo no pude ni siquiera escuchar eso. No podía ni siquiera escucharme a mí misma o tal vez todos me estaban ignorando.

Entró un hombre con mayor porte, muy serio y supe que era el director por la forma en la que todos hicieron una ligera inclinación de respeto.

Siguieron hablando de cosas que no entendía y que llamaran a una mujer jefa de un área y que hicieran los cambios necesarios, que debía ser medicada por lo menos hasta que las heridas sanaran que ya estaba todo pagado que lo único que podían hacer era el cambio de nombre y nada más.

Sentí una aguja punzar mi brazo derecho y entonces simplemente deje de ser yo.

No recuerdo nada más que eso cuando me sacaron del hospital. Poco a poco iba recobrando la visión, el tacto y el oído pero ya no era yo.

Había varias monjas a mí alrededor, seguía conectada a varios aparatos y algunos sueros pero no me dolía, el lugar era el extraño y me quite las agujas para salir del lugar pero ellas estaban muy tranquilas.

—Tranquila Ilinea — me dijo una de ellas levantando sus manos, mostrándome las palmas en señal de clemencia o tal vez porque estaba amenazándolas con la aguja que me había quitado del brazo —, todo va a estar bien.

Dijo señalando el espejo y entonces vi a una persona que no había visto jamás. Era más blanca, más rubia, más delgada y aunque sus ojos demostraran que nos habíamos visto antes no supe que era yo.

— ¡¿Qué me hicieron, qué me hicieron?!

Grite histéricamente agarrándome con fuerza del cabello, sabiendo que no era mío que era de alguien más.

—Tranquila Ilinea, nosotros te podemos ayudar.

— ¡Ieran!— grite con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de mi rostro demostrando mi impotencia con el rostro totalmente enrojecido.

Entonces entró más y más gente para controlarme, sentir esas manos alrededor de mis brazos, entrando un hombre de bata blanca sacando una jeringa para enterrarla en mi hombro.

Haciéndome desvanecer lentamente mientras gritaba, mientras me retorcía como niña pequeña.

— ¡Yo me llamo Ieran!

Recuerdo que pasaron un par de años, recibía fotografías, cartas, mis hijas ya habían crecido, todas ellas muy hermosas. Shaoran tenía veintiún años, era un hombre guapo sin escándalos sociales. En los periódicos siempre se le veía con Eriol.

Kaho, en sus cartas, me informaba que Shaoran tenía un problema con la bebida pero que no era de cuidado, que generalmente se le veía con diferentes mujeres pero que gracias al cielo no había embarazado a ninguna.

Que estaba bien.

Eso estaba haciendo, leía una carta de Kaho cuando escuche unos gritos ensordecedores. Todos nos asomamos hasta que abrieron la puerta de mi habitación.

Supongo que por órdenes de mi esposo se me dejaba la habitación para mí sola.

Aquí había varias esposas de políticos, hijos de ellos, personas de mucho poder.

Todos con nombres diferentes, nos conocíamos entre nosotros, fingíamos que éramos otras personas y entonces se convertía en el lugar que debía ser. Un psiquiátrico.

La joven era pequeña, delgada a causa de una persona que ha sufrido un problema alimenticio. Seguro que por su posición social el problema no era de dinero.

Tenía cortado el cuello, el cabello lleno de lodo, ojos enrojecidos a causa seguro de alguna droga muy fuerte.

Golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, más fuerza que cualquiera.

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí no me pueden dejar encerrada por siempre!

Grita con más y más fuerza.

Me miro con esos ojos lastimados y cansados. Verdes. Cabello castaño. Esa mirada.

Por eso la habían encerrado conmigo. Lo sabía, sabía que vendría pero que se quedaría conmigo. Lo desconocía totalmente.

—Cerezo, tranquila — digo sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

—Sakura — me dice llena de rabia —, me llamo Sakura.

Y entonces…

Enloquecimos juntas.

**Sakura**

_**Life in mono by MONO**_

El extraño cantó un tema / The stranger sang a theme  
De el sueño de alguien más / From someone else's dream  
Las hojas comenzaron a caer / The leaves began to fall  
Y nadie habló para nada / And no one spoke at all  
Pero no parezco recordar / But I can't seem to recall  
Cuando viniste por aquí / When you came along

Los cerezos caían de la copa de los arboles como ya era de esperarse, quizá por la temporada, quizá por el viento frío de Japón, quizá porque yo había regresado. Pueden ser tantas cosas que cualquiera puede ser totalmente posible.

Un tanto ingenua pero no me importaba.

Ingenuo, / Ingenue,  
Ingenuo, / Ingenue,  
Simplemente no sé qué hacer / I just don't know what to do

Era como estar en una nueva ciudad, como si tal vez en alguna ocasión de mi vida yo hubiera estado aquí, posiblemente en mi otra vida porque en ninguna vida me hubiera pasado lo que viví aquí en Tomoeda.

Y sigo siendo ingenua.

La avenida alineada de arboles / The tree-lined avenue  
Empieza a decolorarse desde la visión / Begins to fade from view  
Pesares del pasado ahogándose / Drowning past regrets  
En té y cigarrillos / In tea and cigarettes  
Pero no parezco olvidar / But I can't seem to forget  
Cuando viniste por aquí / When you came along

Algunas personas voltean para verificar que en efecto soy yo, que no es alguien que se parece a mí, que probablemente he vuelto o muchas otras estupideces que pasan en un pueblo chico con un infierno muy grande.

Quizá un poco ingenua.

Ingenuo, / Ingenue,  
Ingenuo, / Ingenue,  
Simplemente no sé qué hacer / I just don´t know what to do

Desean las personas saludarme, tal vez preguntar el motivo de mi partida, quizá algún chisme del que tanto se están acostumbrando, viendo de reojo el puesto de periódicos con aquella vieja revista de la realeza moderna de Japón, números diferentes cuando se tratan de regiones pero siendo el mismo contenido, aquí la fotografía la tiene el que es la cabeza del lugar, el más rico, el más poderoso, el que tiene el dinero más viejo, el que jamás se encuentra en escándalos pero que su vida es un pabellón psiquiátrico.

Ingenuo, simplemente no sé qué hacer / Ingenue, I just don't know what to do  
Ingenuo, simplemente no sé qué hacer / Ingenue, I just don't know what to do  
Ingenuo, simplemente no sé qué hacer / Ingenue, I just don't know what to do  
Ingenuo, simplemente no sé qué hacer / Ingenue, I just don't know what to do  
Ingenuo, simplemente no sé qué hacer / Ingenue, I just don't know what to do

Como es de esperarse y como siempre, el rostro de los Li está impreso el número de Tomoeda, en portada ya no se encuentra el señor Hien, claro que no, es viejo, es un desgraciado, un desgraciado que ha sufrido igual que yo.

Lo pensé mucho tiempo. Incluso sufrí por ello.

Intentó mucho, claro que sí pero porque lo habían lastimado, él también había amado y luego fue apuñalado por la espalda.

Pero también hay muchos pros y contras en todo esto.

En fin, en la portada se encuentran ellos dos, ella tan hermosa como era de costumbre ver y él, bueno era él simplemente.

Esa mirada arrogante que te dice todo y nada, que incluso te hace sentir débil, es intimidante, es hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, esos labios delgados que con una mueca te hacen creer que él sabe algo que los demás no.

La portada decía "El café sigue en el trono", como si después de todo el dinero fuera lo único importante.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago y luego dejaban de aletear, se quedaba con esa sensación de vacío y daba hambre. El escalofrío de mi cuerpo dejándome de lado si era por el clima o porque yo estaba nerviosa.

Todo es tan diferente y distante ahora.

Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras camino al lado de aquel puente blanco y viejo, que constantemente está en mantenimiento pero que aquí en la región todos se niegan a que desaparezca, se ha vuelto patrimonio de todos nosotros como el parque pingüino.

Aquí se hacen propuestas de matrimonio, se avisa a su pareja cuando se espera algún engendro, es la parada para arrojar alguna moneda, aun después de depositarla en el templo Tsukimine. Aquí venían las parejas o las chicas pidiendo que el chico que les gusta por fin les haga caso.

En lo particular a mí me gusta ver como los pétalos de cerezo caen en el río que los lleva muy lejos de aquí. Siento que cuando los veo caer y alejarse es una parte de mí.

Suspiro y miro a mi derecha viendo como alguien se acerca a mí, hace frío pero los rayos del sol son potentes así que me deslumbra un poco y entrecierro los ojos, sólo veo que camina a toda prisa, que es ágil y parece desesperado por llegar.

Está agitado y yo apenas consigo sonreír un poco nerviosa.

Él es de aquí de Tomoeda, bueno nació aquí en Tomoeda, originalmente vive la mayor parte del tiempo en Tokio. Aquí lo iba a encontrar cuando dejara el conservatorio para ir a ver a mi familia, por supuesto él tenía unos asuntos importantes que atender, lo cual fue bueno para mí, incluso una forma de aliviarme, estar en soledad me agradaba y no hay nada más mío que venir a este puente y mirar los cerezos.

Es guapo, no lo niego y aunque es mayor que yo lo siento extremadamente como un niño a mi lado, es un tanto inmaduro a pesar de lo serio que es.

Si hablamos de sexo es bueno pero nada más que eso.

Lo que yo viví con Shaoran hasta ahora nadie lo puede igualar.

Seguro que porque él me quitaba la respiración.

Pero así son las cosas, mucho dolor con un poco de placer.

—Discúlpame— me dice apresurado y apenado, pasando una mano por su largo y platinado cabello, siendo sus ojos grises unos espejos reflejando los cerezos.

Eso me gusta mucho de él.

Estando con Yue es como quedarme en un mal sueño únicamente, no es bueno del todo pero tampoco es una pesadilla.

Él extiende su mano para que yo la tome pero hago caso omiso a eso y le saludo con un beso en los labios, corto, seco y sin mucho preámbulo.

—Descuida, me gusta mucho mirar el río así que no me percate si llegabas tarde o no.

Digo inclinando un poco los hombros dispuesta a caminar hasta la avenida para la casa de mis padres.

Preparándome psicológicamente para conocer a la engendra que ahora ha crecido tanto que puede caminar, que balbucea apenas algunas palabras.

Que seguro es un ser estúpido que crecerá a base de la doble moral familiar y seguro me voy a compadecer de ella después de quince años. Ni siquiera tengo un regalo para ella con eso digo todo, si voy a conocerle es por capricho de mi madre porque ya estoy harta de tantos lloriqueos por teléfono de cartas con mala ortografía y tinta corrida por lágrimas.

Suspiro otra vez mientras veo a algunos ciclistas, autos que van lento, algunas señoras dispuestas a ir a la cafetería para el chisme, algunos adolescentes preparándose para una dosis de diversión.

Recuerdo que a veces yo hacia esas cosas con mis amigas, con Rika, con Chiharu, con Naoko y hasta con Tomoyo porque con ella no tenía opción.

—… entonces mi primo me dijo que para evitar malas interpretaciones durmiera en la suite que él tiene.

Escucho que finaliza Yue con una conversación que llevaba únicamente con la naturaleza porque yo estaba completamente ida de sus deseos.

Me giro apenas un poco para mirarlo y mostrar mi rostro de desconcierto, de no haber entendido ni un poco de aquella oración que se había dado y que por supuesto, como si estuviera en alguna ceremonia fúnebre yo ni siquiera me molestaba en prestarle atención.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije verdad?

Demanda, pregunta, inquiere, cualquiera de las anteriores o todas las anteriores.

Él suspira deteniendo su andar, haciendo una mueca, y yo agacho la mirada apenada por aquello, él siempre tiene algo que decirme a mí y yo nunca le presto la atención que requiere, es muy serio, es cierto y con el resto de la humanidad siempre guarda una prudente distancia pero siempre soy yo la que lo ignora tajantemente.

Y me arrepiento de ser así con él pero generalmente sus conversaciones se limitan a que le gusta mucho el violín o que le gusta mucho mirarme, que si tenemos sexo en la oficina del director cuando él está en junta y demás idioteces.

Yo lo conozco a él pero él a mí no.

No me duele ni me afecta, por el contrario.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento cuando estoy a su lado, es cansado y a veces divertido, es mi mejor amigo pero a veces siento un poco más, sólo un poco más.

Sentimientos que vienen de algún lugar, sí, de algún lugar.

—Lo siento mucho — digo apenas pues es lo único que sale de mi boca, lo cual era mejor que decir "no te quise poner atención".

Él tranquiliza su rostro volviéndolo más dócil y saca un nuevo suspiro, haciendo que esos ojos grises brillen una vez más.

Ojos que tardaron en brillar después de que su hermano gemelo muriera hace un año el veinticinco de diciembre a causa de una sobre dosis de heroína.

Entonces vi sus ojos secos, sin vida, tristes y tardaron un rato en volver a brillar.

A veces se secan pero me gustan más brillosos.

—Sabes, a veces desconozco tanto de ti — me dice pasando una mano por mi mejilla derecha, suspira y creo que yo con él —, quiero que me digas tantas cosas…

Me relamo los labios y alejo su mano de mí, es mejor tomar distancia cuando quiere indagar un poco más. No sólo nos pondríamos hablar de mi pasado con un hombre mayor que yo y que hubo dinero de por medio, nos remontaríamos a mi familia, todo el circo abriendo sus puertas y esa careta me ha costado mucho.

Suspiro nuevamente y él deja de mirarme un poco y luego regresa su gris mirada a la mía.

— ¿Me quieres?— pregunta tomando mis manos, sintiendo su piel fría, sus dedos largos y delgados, blancos como la leche que provocan un escalofrío en mí.

Asiento.

Claro que le quería. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo y siempre le contestaba esa respuesta.

Mecánicamente, sí, pero era lo que él quería escuchar después de todo y yo se lo daba, se lo demostraba sobradamente.

¿No era eso suficiente?

— ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Pregunta, una nueva, una extraña y totalmente honesta.

Una pregunta fuerte aunque su contexto no lo significara era la forma en la que lo pedía, en cómo me miraba.

En que el clima se estancaba y poco a poco veía algodón cientos y cientos de hisopos caer sobre nosotros.

En Tomoeda la nieve es parte fundamental de la región en estos climas.

Pero no parecía un simple cambio climático para mí, era como si el tiempo reflejara lo que mi corazón sentía. Era como estar estancada nuevamente y quería decirle que sí y también que no.

Pero cualquier forma que lo manejara lo lastimaría.

—Es muy pronto — dice contestándose alejando sus manos, acercando su rostro para depositar un beso en mí frente, fuerte, lleno de amor o por lo menos a mí me lo parecía.

No lo sé, el transmitir esa clase de emociones, bueno, son sentimientos que no me enseñaron a controlar.

—Te llevare a la mansión familiar— dice ahora tomando mi mano para caminar juntos —, yo visitare a un familiar que tengo aquí en Tomoeda, viviré en su suite para que no se mal interprete nuestra relación.

Ho claro, no quiero que mis padres sepan que me gusta coger con mis compañeros de universidad.

Porque tener una vida pecaminosa, bueno, está demás y es mal visto y la sociedad puede hablar.

La verdad me vale mierda pero él también fue educado de esa manera.

—No sabía que tenías un familiar aquí.

Digo atravesando unas pequeñas calles recién pavimentadas.

Casi no hay mucha gente o autos, seguro que es por el cambio climático, hace mucho frio. No cualquiera lo puede soportar.

Él por ejemplo, años viviendo aquí y no termina de gustarle el frío y seguro que jamás cambiara ese hecho.

—Es un primo— dice suspirando —, ya sabes lo que dicen de Tomoeda, llena de escándalos así que es mejor que no nos vean juntos, cuando la prensa habla de nosotros no es buena en muchos sentidos.

Abro los ojos como platos sin quitarme de su agarre. Que yo recuerde jamás le había visto en alguna revista, mucho menos recuerdo que su rostro se haya visto en mi círculo social porque por muy independiente que odiaba a la gente, aquí es donde crecí.

—No recuerdo haberte visto en alguna revista.

Digo tranquilamente.

Tal vez se confunde de ciudad, probablemente en Tokio pueda pasarle eso pero no aquí en Tomoeda.

—Seguro porque eres menor que yo. Casi cuatro años menor que yo— dice muy seguro y luego gira un poco para ver un alto edificio uno de los hoteles de cinco estrellas de por aquí.

El hotel de Hiiragizawa por supuesto.

—El hotel de ahí — dice señalando el edificio que justo miro —, es de mi primo, es Hiiragizawa, la hermana de su padre es mi madre — dice tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más obvio como si yo fuera a decir que le recuerdo o tal vez que se parecen.

Pero eso no es lo que cruza por mi mente.

Era solo el hecho de pensar en Hiiragizawa, que fue mi primero, que hubo una pequeña historia a su lado que más que por aquel acto precipitado mío estaba Shaoran más que otra cosa.

Que era su amigo, su mejor amigo.

Que Hiiragizawa no me sonaba de nada que lo único que pensaba cuando escuchaba su nombre era Shaoran.

—Seguro que a Hiiragizawa sí le llegaste a conocer— dice muy seguro dejando de ver el alto y blanco edificio —, tu familia se dedica al café, mi primo es uno de los amigos cercanos de Li, ellos también tienen café, son Chinos, el hijo mayor de Li…

— ¡Lo sé!

Exclamo siguiendo mi camino dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Escucho sus pasos seguirme a toda prisa, tomando ahora mi mano para impedir mi caminar pero yo continúo así que él no tiene de otra más que caminar a mi lado.

—Discúlpame — me dice caminando a mi lado sin soltar mi muñeca —, seguro que son rivales por dedicarse al mismo comercio — dice ahora lamentándose un poco.

Ojala fuera eso.

Suspiro. Exhalo e inhalo entre tanto y tanto. Tranquilizarme, contar tal vez del uno al millón para no pensar en eso. Sabía que venir a Tomoeda me traería este tipo de recuerdos y bien o mal también era consciente de que estas conversaciones las tendría.

Porque cualquiera que me vea después de mucho tiempo me dirá lo grande que se ha puesto mi sobrina, que mi prima la hermosa Tomoyo ha contraído nupcias con el heredero Li y que ahora probablemente tengan muchos hijos.

Esa es la conversación que quiero evitar. Porque duele.

Duele mucho.

Porque es como un rechazo, porque todos pueden seguir con su vida menos yo, porque aunque lo hago siento que a veces no puedo, porque no puedo olvidarle.

Porque a veces me pregunto si él todavía me extraña como yo a él.

Porque se clavó fuerte en mi corazón.

Porque respiro y hago lo que hace cualquiera que viva pero… duele.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza tratando de impedir las lágrimas que creo se congelan por el frío, sintiendo como la boina estilo Victoriana se pone en mi cabeza y siento como el negro abrigo se queda en mis hombros.

Yue lo había traído y ni cuenta me había dado.

—Vayamos en taxi — dice tomando mis hombros sin dejarme mover, estorbando un poco mi vista para mirar atrás.

Sintiendo que alguien camina en dirección nuestra.

—Ven Sakura.

Me dice Yue abriendo la puerta de atrás del auto para dejarme pasar, asiento un poco acercándome a la puerta girando un poco la vista para tener cuidado de agacharme y no golpearme la frente.

Viendo de reojo unos ojos claros, castaños, es alto, es pálido.

Abro un poco la boca, pero apenas unos dos centímetros.

Es más viejo. O por lo menos sus ojos me lo dicen.

Más fuerte físicamente.

Portando un abrigo de Burberry como era su costumbre en color negro, sacando vaho de su boca por el frio que siente. Porque está más pálido y pareciera que no nos conocemos. Sólo nos miramos como un par de desconocidos que cruzan por un lapso sus miradas cuando no hay nada más interesante que ver.

Y el clima se vuelve más frio porque me quedo helada y sin respiración y al parecer él también.

No lo puedo creer. Siento la mirada gris de Yue que sigue en la puerta y luego dejo de sentir sus ojos posados en mí para mirar a la persona que yo no dejo de ver.

Parecía agitado. Como si se estuviera apresurando para llegar a algún lugar.

—Li — dice Yue tranquilamente.

Incluso con un tono familiar. Seguro que se conocen, claro que sí, es el primo del mejor amigo, no dudo que hayan pasado incluso días viviendo en algún lugar vacacional.

—Tsukishiro — dice Shaoran con ese tono despectivo que creí que jamás volvería a escuchar, haciendo que mi corazón haga pum pum pum más rápido que el palpitar de un ratón.

Sus ojos pasan nuevamente a mí y luego otra vez a Yue.

—Vaya, hace tanto tiempo — dice Yue con tono meramente amigable aun sosteniendo la puerta del auto.

Shaoran no le dice nada sólo lo mira tratando de no cruzar su mirada con la mía pero yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

Porque era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

—Disculpa — dice Yue rápidamente —, tienes prisa y nosotros también, visitare a Eriol en su suite, espero que nos puedan acompañar.

—No puedo, lo siento — dice cortante y luego regresa su mirada a la mía para luego negar rápidamente, tan rápido que dudo que Yue lo haya visto —. Tengo visitas familiares, será en otra ocasión.

Yue asiente con una sonrisa y luego me mira orgulloso.

—Te presento a mi novia, es la hija de Kinomoto, Sak…

—Un placer, señorita Kinomoto — interrumpe Shaoran haciendo una pequeña reverencia sin mirarme, haciéndome sentir una total y completa extraña.

Sintiendo como mi pecho se corta en mil pedazos.

—Ham… disculpa… tengo mucho que hacer… quedamos luego Tsukishiro y siento mucho lo de tu hermano.

Yue asiente agachando la mirada y cuando menos nos lo esperamos Shaoran dio dos pasos adelante terminando la conversación o la plática más rápido de lo que había empezado.

Miro al frente viendo al taxista que espera paciente a que abordemos para irnos así que niego rápidamente para luego asomarme en la misma dirección que él se ha ido.

Con sus manos en las bolsas de su abrigo, un poco encorvado como si de esa manera el frio se fuera a quitar de su cuerpo.

Voltea por favor.

Voltea por favor.

—Vamos — dice Yue indicándome a recorrerme un poco para dejarle pasar.

— ¿A dónde?

Pregunta el hombre y escucho a Yue darle mi dirección y el auto arrancar sin dejarme ver un poco más de ese cuerpo.

Sintiéndome vacía, sintiendo por primera vez esa sensación de ausencia haciéndome notar la destrucción que nos separó, haciéndome sentir un cruel holocausto de lo que fue y de lo que ya no podrá ser nunca más.

Sabiendo que este recuento de daños por más lágrimas que haya derrumbado ese fuego dentro de mí que a base de gritos, de distancia y muchas mentiras convertidas en verdad y que creí extinguir me alertaba que aún había una pequeña llama.

Hundida en un infierno de lo que es el pasado.

**Shaoran**

*Ése es uno de los principales problemas de estar loco: nunca estás seguro de las cosas.

No recuerdo donde había leído esa parte exactamente pero es justo como me sentía ahora, no recordaba ni estaba completamente seguro de que es lo que había pasado el día de ayer al ver a Yue Tsukishiro en compañía con Sakura. Presentándola como su novia, ajeno por supuesto a todo el drama del cual su primo también fue incluido.

Siento las manitas de mi hijo cerrarse en torno a mis dedos de la mano izquierda, su tacto frio al clima, su piel pálida y sonando un tanto enfermo con aquella tos escandalosa para un niño pequeño, por lo menos hablando de su edad.

Liang siempre ha sido enfermizo, casi desde su nacimiento, Tomoyo cree que se debe a los legrados que tuvo antes de él, el médico nos ha dicho que no es por eso y tampoco influye el ambiente con el que ha crecido, siendo su padre seis años mayor que su madre.

Son cosas que pasan a veces, un castigo divino, karma tal vez.

Cuando él se enferma entonces Tomoyo y yo dejamos de discutir.

—Vayamos a la casa — digo tomándolo entre mis brazos, cubriéndolo de la nieve y aunque parece decepcionado acepta entrar a casa.

Es muy tranquilo, casi no parece un niño pequeño o un bebé en todo caso, no llora, no grita, no hace muchos berrinches. Tal vez porque convive con gente mayor todo el día y todo el tiempo a decir verdad.

Mis hermanas no cuentan. Ni siquiera Futtie.

Hermana que vive conmigo pero que a pesar de todo mantiene su distancia como es costumbre para la edad en la que está entrando.

Mi madre se encuentra sentada junto a mis hermanas, Tomoyo y Meiling, en la sala de estar, descasando, bebiendo un poco de té o de café. Degustando de alguna conversación. Mi tía, la hermana de mi madre aunque se encuentra ahí parece ausente, es seria y a medida que pasa el tiempo más distante conmigo y mis hermanas.

Nunca fuimos muy cercanos pero era lo más cercano que teníamos de nuestra madre.

Aunque si se trata de algún otro jodido secreto la verdad es que prefiero mantenerlo a distancia. Ya hay bastantes verdades y mentiras en mi vida como para que mi hijo crezca con ellas.

Kurogane nos abre la puerta y toma a mi hijo en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Liang se ha acostumbrado más rápido a los brazos de él que a los de su madre, incluso a los míos.

Lo mismo me pudo pasar a mí y seguro de haber sido así pude haber aceptado tantas mentiras y secretos pero en mi vida estaba el ser cuidado, arropado y arrullado por Ieran.

Un síndrome de Estocolmo. Por lo menos así lo veo yo.

Entró a la sala principal para cruzar por uno de los amplios pasillos que re direccionan a una pequeña oficina, era del padre de Tomoyo.

La mayor parte del tiempo me quedo aquí para trabajar. Mientras mi padre siga con vida y a la cabeza del café yo prefiero mantener mi distancia.

Además de que aún me quedan los rastros de aquella vez que Sakura me dejo. Él estaba presente.

No sé de qué habían estado hablando y al mismo tiempo tampoco quise saberlo, ya me bastaba con conocer mi origen en cuanto a lo de Fujitaka.

Pero es mejor que la prensa no sepa de ello.

Es bastante vergonzoso porque de ser así Tomoyo y yo podríamos ser familiares, lejanos y no sanguíneos, pero familiares al final de todo.

Paso una mano por la nuca moviendo un poco la cabeza, sintiendo y escuchando como truenan mis huesos para re acomodarse, un acto que últimamente tengo para quitarme la tensión, hacer fuertes estiramientos y luego ponerme a la computadora para trabajar. Olvidándome de poner música, volviéndome un viejo.

—Toc toc — dice la voz de Meiling tocando la puerta mientras cierra tranquilamente. Invitándose a entrar, sabiendo que yo no la deseo cerca.

Suspiro.

Últimamente se la pasa más en casa que nunca, casi al año que me case con Tomoyo, después de quitarse de una rabieta estúpida y desconocida comenzó a venir más y más seguido. Siendo que tiene mala relación con Tomoyo viene cuando yo me encuentro ausente.

Seguro que quiere una casa donde vivir. Con mi padre, su hermano no puede, mi madre y ella son cercanas pero hasta yo sé que Tomoyo tiene sus límites.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Inquiero en tono cortante y seco mientras manejo la computadora con la pantalla táctil, concentrado en unas graficas sobre la próxima exportación que haríamos en la semana entrante, vamos bajos a comparación de Kinomoto, ya no con riesgo de quebrar pero era mejor inspeccionar a detalle los fallos dentro de nuestro sistema.

— ¿Es acaso que ya no se puede convivir con el primo favorito?

Demanda haciendo un gesto de realeza ofendida. Mostrándome su escultural figura al sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. Vestida con unos leggins verdes y una blusa blanca de seda, abrigada por una chamarra de piel en tono negro.

Utilizando colores y telas que resaltaran su tono de piel.

—Sobrino — digo aun sin mirarla, sumergido en mover con el dedo una que otra grafica para poder acomodar las siguientes embarcaciones que podrían si bien me va, llegar a Corea del sur.

Suspiro.

—Y sabes que estoy trabajando, vete a tomar el té con el nido de víboras de allí afuera, estoy bien solo.

Ella se recarga como si quisiera ver la pantalla pero únicamente la veo de reojo mirarme.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con Kinomoto?

Suspiro.

Agacho la mirada y luego me reincorporo. Sufrir por algo que ya ha pasado y no volverá a ser, bueno, es estúpido a estas alturas de mi edad incluso.

Pero no deja de doler.

—No sé de qué hablas — digo al mismo tiempo que cierro algunas ventanas que no me sirven y me direcciono a las carpetas donde tengo todo el itinerario de mañana, que tengo que enviarlo a Fanren para que todo este correcto y pueda ser pasado a mi padre… a Hien.

Quien por cierto ya se ve más viejo y acabado que nunca.

— ¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?

Suspiro aun mirando los documentos, fingiendo que eso no lo escucho y que mis músculos no se han puesto tensos. Que debo calmarme.

—Tal vez sea cierto eso que se dice, que el amor de los hombres dura muy poco…

Relamo mis labios con fuerza sintiendo como mi respiración se agita pero mi ser me pide ser prudente, seguir ignorando con lo que ella dice y me mantenga concentrado.

—Seguro que Sakura ya tiene a alguien y lo has visto, seguro que es alguien a quienes sus padres aprueban y…

— ¡Basta!

Grito levantándome con fuerza golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos, viendo a Meiling alejarse al instante, abrir los ojos como platos y ponerse pálida por el susto, abriendo la boca un par de veces para no decir nada, ver su respiración agitada y yo seguir inclinado mirándola fijamente totalmente encabronado.

— ¡Ya cállate qué no lo entiendes!

Exclamo sin alejarme, mirándola para demostrarle que esa conversación ya no me importa, que duele y siento que no dejara de pasar.

—No, no lo entiendo — dice tratando de calmar su respiración pero sigue alejada de mí, seguro sabe de lo que soy capaz cuando me enojo.

Jamás tocaría a una mujer pero enojado puedo volverme un monstruo, sobre todo porque en estos tres años me he convertido en algo que yo creí jamás llegar a ser.

Una versión mil veces peor que Hien, que Fujitaka, que mi propia madre.

—Creí que querrías verla…

Inspiro con fuerza y me incorporo para quitar las manos de la mesa, alejarme de ahí y caminar hasta los sillones de piel en tonos rojos que tenemos en el centro.

Poniendo el antebrazo en mi frente y cubriendo parte de mi vista.

Meiling sentándose a mí lado sintiendo seguro mí tranquilidad o mi aparente tranquilidad.

—Ella ya tiene a alguien y ese alguien no soy yo— suspiro antes de sacar aquellas palabras que me pesan —, además es mi hermana.

Suelto en tono lastimero quitando mi brazo de mi frente.

Dejándome de lleno con esa sensación de pesadez y de irritación. Ella mi hermana.

Y quien fuera el amor de mi vida también.

¿Le había dejado de querer?

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, todo había pasado tan rápido, algo totalmente inexplicable así como los sucesos que se fueron dando posterior a ello.

Mi madre… Tomoyo… mi hijo… la empresa… mi hermana.

Todo se remontaba a eso y creo que en ese orden pero tampoco me importaba. A veces.

Sentía cosas por ella claro que sí, creí que la había olvidado un tiempo… a veces… no todo el tiempo… pero estaba presente en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez.

Además, después de lo de Tomoyo otra soga había venido atarme… no podía hacer nada al respecto como huir y buscarla. Partiendo porque ella se fue por enterarse de lo que en realidad somos y aunque me niego hablar con Kinomoto esa daga sigue enterrada.

Claramente, todo lo que yo creí que conocía no era verdad.

— ¿Cómo supiste que vendría a Tomoeda?

Pregunto inclinándome un poco para girarme apenas lo suficiente para darle la cara. Ella no puso rostro de sorpresa o algo, es tan natural que da miedo.

—Porque un colega me informó que el mejor violinista vendría a Tomoeda y que debería conocerle, es Tsukishiro, el hijo del embajador, por supuesto no le conozco del todo pero estaré con él en dos días para unas prácticas, mi colega también me dijo que él vendría con su novia quien también es de Tomoeda, me dijo que se llama Amamiya así que de inmediato di con ella.

¿Amamiya?, claro, Eriol me había informado que había decidido cambiarse el apellido, al parecer no para todos, Tsukishiro la presentó como Kinomoto.

Lucia tan hermosa. Más alta, más esbelta y sus ojos verdes eran brillosos.

Pero por poco olvido el hábito que tiene de morderse el labio inferior cuando se pone nerviosa. Es como si fuera ella sin ser realmente.

¿Real o no?

Simplemente ya no le conocía. Vivía en mi memoria, en mis recuerdos pero nada más allá. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que si nos encontramos ella quiera volver a fijarse en mí.

— ¿Piensas regresar entonces al conservatorio?

Pregunto tratando de desviar la conversación de Sakura a un tema más personal con Meiling, tema que a veces le disgusta aunque no lo quiera aceptar.

—No hasta que arregle unos asuntos que tengo aquí.

Asiento.

Más secretos, seguro más mentiras ocultas tras una ventana de verdad. La verdad ya no me interesa.

Lo que me importaba era el dinero y luego dejo de importarme eso para fijarme en Sakura y ya que ambas cosas las perdí no es que tenga algo más que perder.

El dinero después de todo lo dio Tomoyo para que me casara con ella, lo administro pero no es mío.

Suspiro profundo y me levanto quitándome el abrigo de esta mañana.

—Haz lo que quieras — digo secamente mientras camino en dirección a la puerta —, voy con mi hijo.

Ella asiente. Creo que sabe que por sobre todo quiero mucho a Liang.

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo no se encontraba recostada a mi lado como era costumbre, escuchaba ruido abajo, seguramente su tía había llegado mucho antes o todos ya estarían aquí.

Como por costumbre o mecánica segura, después de ducharme y ponerme unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta vieja de Gorillaz y unos tenis me dispongo a bajar de la manera más informal que puedo o que me da la vida. No es que les tenga demasiado aprecio, consideración o pizca de respeto a los Kinomoto o Amamiya.

Veo a unas mucamas subir las escaleras con un par de edredones lo suficientemente gruesos para el clima reciente, unos para Liang, otros para la habitación de mi hermana, unos para la habitación matrimonial y otros para la habitación temporal de Meiling.

Quien por cierto no estaba danzoneando por ahí con mi hermana para salir a dar la vuelta seguro que al parque de diversiones.

Me topo en la sala de estar, con nuevas alfombras en tonos rojos, un árbol de navidad que no había visto anoche y es porque seguro que Tomoyo había puesto a trabajar a la servidumbre para que el niño pudiera disfrutar de un ambiente navideño.

Odio estas jodidas fechas.

Sentada en uno de los sillones se encuentra Tomoyo cargando a una bebé en brazos, no tan bebé pero más pequeña que mi hijo sí.

Nadeshiko Amamiya tan hermosa como siempre, portando un entallado vestido blanco, sentada al lado de la chimenea, está más pálida, una que otra cana ya se asoma de su cabeza y la mirada aunque estaba triste no la hacían perder puntos. Es bellísima.

A su lado se encuentra Nakuru, la hermanastras de Eriol, ella ya se ve descuidada, un poco demacrada del rostro, vistiendo ropas finas no hace que se vea más de la realeza pero ahora que Touya carga con la empresa como tal, se ha dado el permiso de gastar a diestra y siniestra. Eso no la hace ver más de la nobleza, por el contrario.

Me sonríe tímidamente, ella sabía todo desde un principio. Al igual que Eriol.

Asiento en señal de saludo únicamente a ella sintiendo claro, la mirada de Nadeshiko, analizándome, seguro que tratando de encontrar rasgos de Fujitaka en mí, persona que gracias al cielo no ha venido, sabe que no le quiero aquí.

Mi hijo se encuentra sentado junto al árbol con una señorita que tiene puesto un gorro tipo victoriano que le cubre parte de la nuca y el cabello, dejándome ver únicamente su abrigo azul. Seguro que ha de ser alguna nodriza de la hija de Touya.

—Buenos días — dice apenada y muy seria Nadeshiko —, disculpa que hayamos venido sin avisar.

Niego mirando a Tomoyo quien me devuelve la mirada en señal de clemencia. Creo que de todas formas les quiere.

Hago una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto al hecho de que ellas han venido también a conocer a mi hijo porque no le conocían.

—Están en su casa.

Lo cual, literalmente era cierto, era la casa de su difunta hermana, el extraño era yo, muy a pesar de ser el esposo de ella.

—Quisimos presentarte a la hija de Touya y Nakuru — habla como, si de familia se tratara aunque desconocía la parte.

Mía por ser el hijo de Fujitaka o de Tomoyo por ser su sobrina.

—Eriol es muy cercano a ti — comienza a decir Nakuru levantándose, tomando a su hija en brazos, una pequeña de un año quien duerme tranquilamente seguro que por el jodido frio que hacia fuera.

Suspira.

—Tú compartiste a tu mamá, él quiere compartirte a mi hija.

Inspiro profundo al hecho de lo que ha mencionado, claro que había compartido a mi madre, ahora de saber que él sabía que estaba viva creo que quien recogía migajas era yo.

— ¿No vino?

Pregunto tratando de alejarme de la criatura, evitando tocarla o cargarla, ameritaría creer que somos familia y que lo he aceptado lo cual no es verdad. Por lo menos no para mí.

Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca lo serian.

Las familias no se lastiman, no se mienten.

Y creo que Nakuru entiende el rechazo porque retrocede dos pasos con su hija en brazos y la extiende a los brazos de su abuela.

—Tuvo una visita de Yue, espera que te encuentres con ellos más tarde.

—Pudo llamar — digo tajante al ver que mi hijo sigue mostrando uno de sus libros para colorear a esa otra persona.

—Haz estado ocupado — se defiende retrocediendo más para sentarse al lado de su suegra.

Entonces la nodriza se levanta para darme la cara mostrándome esos ojos verdes, esa pálida piel, esos flecos castaños, esos labios carnosos.

Más alta, más delgada.

Era Sakura.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

Miro a Tomoyo quien parece molesta al ver a Sakura ponerse de pie e inmediatamente se levanta para ponerse a mi lado y tomar mi mano, un acto tan natural para nosotros que no puedo alejarme de su agarre.

—Mi prima Sakura ha venido de Tokio para conocer a la pequeña.

Entonces todo parece desvanecer.

Ella no hace nada más que mirarme como si fuera un desconocido y su madre parece orgullosa.

_Creí conocerla muy bien. _

—Es un placer volverte a ver.

Me dice.

_Pero no le conozco de nada. _

Era como si la vida me mostrara el desperdicio de tiempo que habíamos invertido en los dos. Haber pasado tanto tiempo con alguien sólo para descubrir que es una desconocida.

Podía morir ahora y no pasaría nada. Ni siquiera con un cambio de corazón.

Sí palidecí y estaba como estatua ni cuenta me percataba.

Y así de simple, vi lo fácil que es para algunas personas, olvidar sencillamente a otras.

Pero soy más grande que ella, el dolor tarda más en irse.

Ella hace una pequeña reverencia de costumbre y yo la imito. Viendo de reojo el rostro satisfactorio de Tomoyo al percatarse de que ella ya no tiene interés en mí.

Y entonces recordé, todavía le quería.

* * *

The Melancholy Drama Queen:

Hola mundo!

Sé que me fui como mil días, no era mi intención se los juro pero hubieron muchos problemas laborales aquí y allá por lo que por más que yo quería no me daba tiempo de nada y en lugar de estar inspirada sólo estaba molesta la mayor parte del tiempo.

Creí que no iba a poder volver a Fanfiction pero ahora que el estrés se fue y que todo parece ir en calma he dicho, REGRESO AHORA Y NO ME IRE NUNCA, no señor no lo hare, me niego rotundamente.

Como ya había dicho, este lo escribí hace algún tiempo y con eso me refiero a que a veces, no tenía ideas tan bien planteadas que no recordaba lo que quería decir así que maquillo y maquillo cada vez que me parece justo. Este es el más difícil de la segunda parte por lo de Ieran.

Así que una vez aquí y con la promesa de publicar la próxima semana, porque sí, el otro capítulo ya está listo y lo publicare en una semana y media más o menos.

Por qué motivo razón o circunstancia, pues porque ya es navidad, la época que más amo de todo el año. Y porque ahora estoy más inspirada que nunca cuando mi marido y yo vamos en el auto, veo las luces, enciendo la laptop y me pongo a escribir mientras él maneja, a veces escuchándome y riendo.

Pero bueno, ya que he terminado de quejarme sigamos con lo que de verdad importa.

Ieran… ah mi querida y amada y loca mujer, bueno con esto demostramos que la mujer no vale tanto la pena o sí o simplemente que enloqueció de amor y provocó daño colateral, entre ellos a nuestro muy amado Shaoran.

Que la vida no le sonríe para nada al amor de mi vida. Bueno, nuestras vidas porque todas amamos al bello castaño.

En fin, espero comentarios al respecto de Ieran, me encantara leer lo que piensan de ella.

¿Sakura y Yue?

Bueno estaba demás y claro que iba a ignorar a Shaoran, son hermanos, eso no se olvida aunque los dos quieran hacerlo pero… ¿Qué demonios pasa, por qué llevaron a Sakura, por qué seguir lastimándolos a los dos de esa manera?

¡Maldita vida llena de drama!

En fin, mis bellezas melancólicas hago pase de lista, público y vivo la vida fría con este hermoso clima. Disfruten y congelen su sangre de coraje con esta nueva entrega.

Les sigo haciendo invitación de entrar al Youtube para escuchar el repertorio de Quítame la respiración y El arte de ser tres. Ya pondré otro soundtrack de una nueva historia que pasa y pasa por mi cabeza y aunque no he terminado ninguna de las otras dos ya publicadas pronto tendrán otra vez al drama tocando la puerta.

Bye bye!


	16. Esclavitud por apellido, parte I

**Quítame la respiración**

Capítulo 16- Esclavitud por apellido.

"**Shaoran"**

_Flash back…_

_Iba caminando por la primaria Tomoeda, pequeños estudiantes menores de edad con uniformes estilo de marinero, pequeñas hormigas para mí, conociendo o más bien reconociendo algunos rostros, futuros herederos, hermanos menores, nietos caminando orgullosamente. Más adelante estaba la preparatoria Seijo, muy cerca de la primaria. _

_Sus estudiantes por el contrario eran más adultos, chicas con diminutas minifaldas sin miedo a mostrar sus mejores atributos. Algunas de ellas mirándome, por supuesto que lo hacían, soy mayor. _

_No es lo mismo salir con alguien de la edad a una persona con experiencia. _

_Suspiro recargándome en uno de los autos blancos que hay estacionados, cruzado de brazos esperando, un sábado común sin trabajo ameritaba sobriedad de mi parte, tanto hablando de la ropa como con el alcohol. _

_Jeans, camisa a cuadros entre negro y azul, converse una cartera de Hang Teen que mi hermana menor me había regalado en mi cumpleaños pasado. _

_Vuelvo a suspirar en cuanto la veo salir, acompañada de una chica de largas coletas, entre rubio y rojizo cabello, delgada y muy familiar para mí, es la novia de Yamasaki, que la verdad no le conozco mucho pero si la veo en la calle sin problemas la puedo saludar. _

_En fin. Sakura se despide de Mihara con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, ambas mirando al interior del instituto, asegurándose de que no han sido vistas por nadie. _

_La veo caminar, eso es todo lo que quiero, incluso lo que busco, no me interesaba si me hablaba o me sonreía, verla era todo lo que yo quería porque estúpidamente me había pasado por fin, estaba enamorado y no hablando de que me he acostado con ella, como ayer en la noche cuando su madre estuvo a punto de encontrarnos ni por todo lo que le dije, creo que el sexo no tiene nada que ver, aunque debo admitir que en eso me siento bien atendido, ella es grandiosa. _

_Pasa la calle con cuidado, mirando a ambos lados para no ser arrollada por algún auto, mostrándome sus largas calcetas blancas a la rodilla, falda negra en los muslos y esa camisa blanca con el símbolo de la escuela, a su izquierda el apellido que la caracteriza. _

_Aquí así son en Tomoeda o por lo menos en algunas regiones de Japón, son elitistas, tener un apellido tiene peso y los futuros herederos generalmente deben de marcar los uniformes para que sean identificados. Que realmente ya muchos han dejado de hacerlo por los Yakuza. _

_Su franca sonrisa me paraliza y me quita la respiración. _

_Ni siquiera sé qué decirle. Que la amaba ya era más que suficiente o mejor dicho nunca sería suficiente. _

_Pero con ella no tenía palabras. _

_Ahora la veía diferente, claro que sí, no es lo mismo ver a una novia cuando todavía no te has acostado con ella a diferencia de cuando ya lo hiciste. Es un sello inquebrantable. Es como haber hecho el amor por primera vez. _

_No la beso, ella sabe. Tomo su mochila nada pesada dado que es sábado y camina a mi lado sin tomarme de la mano, buscando con su mirada a Kurogane para entrar al auto, hacer lo que ella quiera hacer, escondernos en una habitación próxima, hacerlo hasta cansarnos, hasta que sus gritos se vuelvan mudos o por lo menos los míos. _

— _¿A dónde quieres ir?_

_Pregunto rápidamente recordando que había prometido llevarla a comer después de darme cuenta que había sufrido un padecimiento con la anorexia. _

_Ella inclina sus hombros restándole importancia seguro a los posibles lugares lujosos a los que yo quisiera llevarla. _

—_A donde tú quieras ir. _

—_Bueno— comienzo deteniendo mi andar en uno de los hoteles de Eriol que se encuentran en las mejores zonas de la región —, un lugar tranquilo entonces. _

_Digo sin tapujos buscando que tal vez ella se ponga roja pero no lo consigo. _

_Me sonríe. _

—_Pero si lo hicimos está mañana — dice en tono burlón tomando instantáneamente mi mano sin miedo a ser vistos. _

—_Yo termine — digo rápidamente tomando su mentón para acercarla a mí, viendo cómo se pone de puntitas para alcanzarme, siendo guiada por mi mano —, pero no sentí que tú llegaras. _

_Aunque me percate claramente que le gusto escuchar cuando su madre entraba a la recamara y ella llegaba a su clímax. Una mujer muy sexual para su edad, siendo que no ha tenido una rama de experiencia en el sexo. Esa idea de ser el profesor me gusta mucho. _

_Incluso hablando de eso me dieron muchas ganas de hacerlo dentro de uno de los salones de clase. Ya después iríamos a comer. _

_Aquella vez que me tomó de la mano fue todo tan rápido que por un instante creí que tenía diecisiete otra vez. Incluidas emociones como los nervios, la ansiedad y la felicidad. _

_Entramos al instituto, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer literalmente hablando, su mano con la mía, su pecho agitado, la puerta de uno de los tantos salones siendo cerrada con fuerza. Las ventanas cerradas mostrándonos únicamente el cielo azul, las nubes, los rayos del sol. Las risas de aquellos que aún no se habían ido. _

_Ella sentada en el escritorio de algún chico o chica que tranquilamente toma clases, abriendo sus piernas para mostrarme la parte que me interesa. _

_Apenas vi sus labios, se los mordía de manera sensual haciéndome ver que me deseaba, que sabía que ella también sentía lo que yo. No era necesario decir nada más, me acerco para poder besarla y detectar ese aroma a vainilla que se combinaba con el menta de mi aliento gracias a los cigarros mentolados. _

_Ni siquiera podía recordar la marca pero seguro que eran mis favoritos, no como ahora. _

_Sigo besándola con las ganas de poseerla en cualquier instante, bajando a su cuello, el hueso delgado y notorio que muerdo delicadamente, pasear mi lengua por su hombro mientras escuchaba sus gemidos pequeños saliendo de su ser pero sabía que iban a volverse más grandes. _

_Suspire sin quererlo y subí mis manos para apretar sus pechos, sentir esa redondez perfecta que se acomodaba perfecto a mis manos que eran grandes. _

_¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?_

_Podía escuchar todo, era como ser un ciego que por años se ha adiestrado a manejarse en un ambiente a oscuras: puede oler, puede escuchar, puede sentir. _

_Un demonio que había sido invocado para poseer a un ángel y llevarlo al infierno. Haciéndome pensar ¿Quién es realmente el demonio aquí?_

_Seguí besándola hasta donde me daba la espalda para poderme agachar, para morder su entrepierna y meter mi mano derecha no para acariciarla y desquiciarla como tal sino para quitarle la parte que realmente me estorbaba. _

_Había apenas comenzado acariciar su zona más delicada para que ella se humedeciera más rápido de lo que yo jamás hubiera podido conseguir con cualquier otra. Provocándome a meter mis dos dedos, el medio y el índice y comenzar a mover de adelante hacia atrás. Una y otra vez hasta que ella llegara al mayor orgasmo de su vida. _

—_Te amo — le dice besando la punta de su nariz. _

_No es que no haya escuchado esa palabra antes, por supuesto que no, la recibía muy seguido pero nunca era bienvenida ni correspondida de mi parte, esta vez lo era, o tal vez la situación lo ameritaba. _

_No lo sé. _

_No esperaba que ella me lo dijera a mí. _

—_Y yo a ti. _

_No recuerdo en qué momento de todo el rito saque los dedos para pasear mi lengua en su cuello y bajar el ziper del pantalón y tomar todo aquello que por derecho me pertenecía. _

_Entré lento, suave por mucho que mi hambre de poseerla mí gritara que lo hiciera rápido, fuerte, que me hiciera sentir un animal en celo._

_Casi no podía tenerla conmigo, por qué no tomarla así de posesivo. _

_Sus brazos se cerraron en un abrazo fuerte sin importarle que la mesa se fuera de lado, se cayera y los dos nos lastimáramos y riéramos de algo tan estúpido. No sé por qué eso no paso, creo que los padres pagan por una buena cantidad y calidad. _

_Sigo moviéndome sintiendo el rechinido de la mesa para mirar a la amplia ventana, ver como algunos chicos salen, otros se quedan en la puerta y conversan y nadie, absolutamente nadie mira para arriba y nos ve, tal vez incluso puedan tomarnos fotografías. _

_El mundo ya estaba en nuestra contra o a decir es que no porque pasamos por mucho. _

_Sigo en lo mío mordiéndome el labio inferior sintiéndola abrazarme todavía, no la sujeto de nada, mis manos se cierran en las orillas de la mesa de madera, deja de sonar tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo puedo moverme un poco más fuerte y rápido, lo que, abrazándola, no podía. _

— _¿Te gusta?_

_Le pregunto pero ella se niega a contestarme. _

_Gime, grita. _

_Me abraza con más fuerza. _

_No pude soportarlo y entonces la lleno por completo. _

_No sabía realmente si tomaba alguna pastilla para eso, si fue a causa de su bulimia que había dejado de funcionar su organismo… a causa de las drogas o incluso de mi gusto por el alcohol. _

_Pudieron ser muchas cosas. _

_Pudo ser más que eso. _

_Llegar hasta donde la vida nos lo permitiera. _

_Amarla toda la vida aún sin tenerla en mi vida. _

_Fin del flash back._

"**Sakura"**

Mi madre no dice nada en cuanto me ve salir del auto, ni siquiera cuando me llevo a la casa de Tomoyo, tal vez queriéndome mostrar que ellos ya habían hecho una vida y yo no estaba en esa. Tal vez para demostrarme el gran parecido que tiene el niño conmigo porque su padre, es mi hermano. Medio hermano.

Tal vez para demostrarme que las cosas no son como uno se las espera, que la vida es una maldita ruleta que gira y gira y no sabes a dónde vas a parar.

Fingí muy bien que no había dolor de por medio pero eso no quería decir que fuera real, que no doliera.

Dolía todo el tiempo.

Ni siquiera sentía esto con mi padre o con mi hermano que ahora está inflado de dinero por todo lo que se ha tomado que me pertenecía, si decidí dárselo es porque yo no quiero algo tan venenoso como el dinero.

He estado bien sin él, con una pequeña herencia del abuelo pero lo que corresponde a mi padre y el demás fideicomiso no lo he necesitado.

En fin.

Camino por las calles de Tomoeda ahora con otro enfoque, un tema más tradicional del que veo todos los días en Tokio, un Japón más moderno y seguro más divertido pero no era algo que apreciara todos los días.

Me volvía inmortal por momentos, dispuesta a escribir mil y un canciones sólo de imaginarme caminar a su lado.

"**Shaoran"**

Creí conocerla por lo menos un poco, ahora sabía que no la conocía de absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera ahora viéndola caminar por los jardines de mi ahora hogar al lado de su cuñada y de su madre.

Siendo despedidas por mí ahora esposa.

Odiaba esto. Era como… despedir a un maniquí.

Un objeto seco, sin vida, sin que me quitase la respiración.

Suspiro.

Pude correr y tratar de recuperarla pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que algo así pudiera ser capaz de hacer.

¿A que había venido?, ¿acaso venía a torturarme?... esperar tal vez que el cielo se rompiera.

Entonces veo a Tomoyo un instante. Es triste, no soy feliz hasta el delirio como ella, no hay pasión, no la necesito, no pierdo la razón a su lado, no puedo perder la cabeza sólo escuchando al corazón pensar siquiera que voy a llegar de viejo sin sentir nada por ella va a ser como no haber vivido.

No hay una gota de entusiasmo, nada de arrebato de emociones, una relación de pingüinos congelados… caminando juntos porque no hay nada más al lado.

Cosas de la vida real, hoy tenía un millón, mañana no lo sabía.

Tomoyo da media vuelta para entrar a la mansión siendo seguida por Kurogane quien lleva en sus brazos a mi hijo. Meiling esperándome en la entrada al lado de mi hermana menor, ambas asienten al verme y yo continuo mi camino para seguir a quien es mi esposa.

Lleva en sus manos un sobre blanco con el sello de la revista más famosa de Japón, una revista que pese a ser muy famosa se imprime cada quince años.

Generalmente reunía a los nuevos cabezas de empresa o a los futuros herederos que estaban a nada de subir al trono.

Ella se sienta elegantemente en uno de los sillones, poniendo su mano derecha al lado suyo y luego quitándola instantáneamente indicándome que desea que me siente a su lado.

Mi corazón ya está a mil por hora. Relamo mis labios y luego me muerdo el labio inferior como no lo había hecho en muchos años, es un tic nervioso que había dejado de tener a los veintitrés años.

Hago lo que ella me dice y de inmediato suspiro como si hubiera estado llorando o algo por el estilo.

Entonces por primera vez en tres años y el tiempo que lleve en conocerla puedo ver lo hermosa que realmente es, sus facciones demuestran lo triste que realmente es. En su vida anterior y ahora también conmigo.

No puedo amarla eso es un hecho.

¿Intentarlo?... ¿Por qué no?

Seguro que para olvidar un poco de lo que ha pasado.

Tal vez para decir por fin: Adiós.

Al pasar de los siguientes días no supe nada de Sakura, ni siquiera por medio de Meiling quien más que nunca se encontraba sumida en su famoso trabajo como asistente de un prestigioso maestro de orquesta. Se haría en el teatro la presentación de dos jóvenes quienes con música clásica mesclaban sus voces.

Un acto meramente elitista al que nuevamente pertenecía.

Me encuentro a la cabeza de la mesa mientras cenamos, no hay mucha seriedad como yo me lo esperaba, esta vez mi madre sonreía con una de mis hermanas mientras Meiling no dejaba de mirar a Tomoyo como si hubieran tenido una pelea, como era de costumbre. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que Tomoyo la deja seguir viviendo con nosotros si tienen mala relación, aunque… es lo mismo que debería de preguntarme yo al momento de haber aceptado casarme con ella.

Y como es usual nadie menciona a Fujitaka… a Hien… a Sakura…

Fiestas, cenas, comidas, centros comerciales, estupideces.

—… Aunque dudo mucho que varios quieran asistir, es decir no se trata del mejor violinista de Japón pero se le acerca bastante.

Dice Meiling en cuanto doy un sorbo a mi copa de vino tinto.

Una amable mujer se me acerca para servir un poco más.

Suspiro y miro a mi prima quien ahora ha dejado de mirar a Tomoyo para dirigir esos ojos casi rojos en mi madre.

—En la revista que Yuuko ha llevado al departamento leímos que la realeza moderna ha confirmado.

No era verdad, yo soy la cabeza de esa revista… ni siquiera estaba enterado.

La música ya no era parte de mí tampoco.

Fuutie y Shiefa asienten mirándome, pidiéndome el permiso para retirarse de la mesa, tal vez ir a la recamara que Tomoyo ha preparado para cada una de ellas. Acepto su retirada y mi madre me mira en ipso facto, seguro que ofendida por el acto pero no es como si la fueran… fuéramos a perdonar de un momento a otro, aunque tal vez, gracias al psicólogo que me ha atendido durante años mi etapa madura comienza hacer efecto y deje de tenerle odio.

Pero es algo que está en mí. Sentir odio y amor casi al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy nerviosa pero le conozco a este chico — dice Meiling a mi madre otra vez, todos escuchamos atentos pero no en su totalidad pendientes del asunto, supongo porque aun teníamos las copas llenas y los platos medio vacíos.

—De niño siempre se le veía con su hermano — dice ahora Yuuko con tono melancólico, esta vez, captando mi atención.

— ¿Cuál hermano?

Pregunto después de mucho.

—Los gemelos Tsukishiro — insiste mi madre mirándome como si el apellido debiera sonarme de siempre y aunque así es no es como si me gustara mucho escucharlo.

De ellos sólo tengo la droga que pasaban cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, siendo nuestros proveedores para mí y para Eriol, que aunque siendo menores que nosotros siempre sabían disimular muy bien en la aduana.

Siendo un gran escándalo recientemente después de la muerte por sobredosis de Yukito, quien en realidad era el más tranquilo de los tres pero tampoco me sorprende su muerte.

Aunque ahora deseaba que hubiera muerto el otro hermano.

Suspiro y doy ahora un sorbo más grande a la copa poniendo mi mano para impedir que la mujer sirviera más.

—Seré la asesora de música de Yue Tsukishiro — dice Meiling sonando ahora ya más reservada que antes.

Supongo que ella sabía que él venía con ella.

Era lógico, llevaba semanas hablando con ese jodido maestro de orquesta.

Seguro que la otra persona era Sakura.

Tal vez mantenerlo oculto para que la gente se entere justo en el momento que la heredera de Kinomoto se había dedicado al mundo del medio público.

Lo cual a decir verdad no es bien visto aquí en Japón.

Aunque daría lo que fuera por volverla a oír cantar.

Sonrío.

—Permiso.

Digo poniéndome de pie para retirarme de la mesa, siendo seguido por la mirada de Tomoyo quien seguramente se moría de ganas por levantarse y seguirme pero hacerlo provocaría que incluso mi madre se viera inmiscuida en una de nuestras tantas peleas.

Camino hasta la puerta viendo a Kurogane con uno de mis abrigos en la mano esperando a ponérmelo para salir a dar una larga caminata como usualmente me estaba pasando, ir por el parque pingüino, pasar frente a la preparatoria Seijo… sentarme en aquella roca fría donde Sakura fumaba a escondidas.

Caminar por aquel puente y ver el río congelarse.

Era hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar en que Sakura Kinomoto había regresado en que estaba aquí con otro hombre, que estaba realizada, que se había cortado los amarres.

Que ya no me pertenecía. Que ella era otra persona y parecía no querer recordarme.

Que se había vuelto en una persona llena de paz mental que yo no había podido conseguir.

Tal vez porque en realidad tampoco lo quería.

Tener paz mental era aceptar que ya había pasado y que el dolor podía superarse y superarse un dolor es fingir que ya no está presente al menos para mí, hacer eso era fingir que no había existido.

¿A que había ido?

¿A volverme loco?

Niego rápido en cuanto me doy cuenta de donde me encuentro.

"**Sakura"**

Viendo ahora aquel puente tan viejo de aquí, lugar donde Tomoyo y yo jugábamos cuando íbamos al templo en año nuevo, viendo como el río estaba congelado y en otoño como está época, veíamos los pétalos de cerezo caer y ser llevados con la corriente.

Algo sencillamente hermoso, sublime, siendo un total distractor cuando las cosas comenzaron a volverse una mierda.

Me hubiese gustado mucho pasearme aquí con Shaoran, mucho antes de saber que somos hermanos, aunque de hecho ni siquiera eso me gustaría, es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan de Tomoeda, además de él.

Suspiro.

Me acomodo en el puente viendo como los pétalos caen a diestra y siniestra siendo únicamente participe de la naturaleza, algo muy mío. No hubiera podido compartir esto con él, no porque no quisiera… pero… le amaba demasiado y fue tan corto el tiempo que tuvimos juntos que no fue el suficiente pero… bastante como para penetrar el dolor como mil agujas en el corazón.

Que de haber sido las cosas distintas seguramente no me hubiera importado que fuéramos familia.

Pero así es la cosa entre nosotros, con ellos y cada uno de ellos.

No me quitan la respiración.

Ninguno.

Sólo él.

Entonces sólo vi caer los pétalos, deseando contarlos pero otras cosas me venían a la mente y a la vez nada, era como estar en blanco.

— ¿Piensas saltar?

Pregunta la voz que creí jamás volvería a escuchar en mi vida. Sintiendo como mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, sintiendo como bombea la sangre por todo el cuerpo calentándola al mismo tiempo.

Sintiendo que me quedo estática.

Que se me quitaba la respiración… otra vez.

Me relamo las labios sintiéndolos ahora secos.

Y aunque quiero girarme para encarar no puedo hacerlo.

¿Llorar?

Hace mucho que no hago eso. Tampoco tengo la sensación.

No sé si llamar a esto emoción.

No puedo explicarlo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior sintiéndome agitada, agachando la mirada preparándome psicológicamente para enderezarme y dar la cara o por lo menos mostrar lo que me queda de ella.

De todas formas ya no pueden lastimarme, ya no tengo nada… sólo con él y si eso quería entonces me mataría así de simple.

Saco una sonrisa sin desearlo porque no sé de qué otra forma comportarme con él, después de todo, han sido causa de familias.

Aunque lo que dijera en un principio y me hizo sentir especial no fueron más que puras mentiras y aunque le odie para tratar de olvidarlo no pude.

Fue real al menos para mí.

De todas formas ambos nos salvamos de alguna manera.

— ¿Me salvarías?

Pregunto estúpidamente irguiéndome un poco para levantar por completo el rostro, girándome lo suficiente como para mirarlo.

Tan distintos, tan fuerte, era un hombre.

Ni yo tenía diecisiete ni el veintitrés.

Estaba más atractivo y más maduro y aunque no me ponía nerviosa del todo imponía lo suficiente como para que algunas personas voltearan a mirarlo.

¿Lo habrán reconocido?

Probablemente, su empresa se había salvado. Y aunque sé la respuesta a eso no me gustaba pensar en ello.

Su cabello era el mismo, castaño con tonos rubios gracias a los rayos del sol, sus ojos chocolate, su piel pálida y esas ojeras de alguien que seguro no puede dormir.

¿Sobrio?, no lo sé, por lo menos yo siento que el alcohol de mi cuerpo me deja borracha.

Entonces siento un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me vuelvo a morder el labio inferior.

Él sonríe metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

—No con este traje— me dice sonriendo por lo bajo al igual que yo.

¿Estúpido?, sí pero qué otra cosa sino.

—Luces muy bien — le digo en cuanto lo veo acercarse cada vez más.

No me toma la mano, como años atrás lo haría.

No me besaría en los labios.

No me tocaría el rostro.

Sólo nos podíamos permitir mirarnos.

Pero eso es lo único que puedo conseguirle decir, que luce bien y nada más que eso porque de seguir ahí podría olvidar que es mi hermano.

Suspiro entrecortadamente, sintiendo el dolor en mi pecho.

Recordando aquella tarde lluviosa donde él y yo nos vimos por última vez.

Puedo asegurar que él sabe el asunto de la carta de su madre, Yuuko aunque maneja todos sus asuntos se especula de la mujer rubia cerca de Li Shaoran. Una mujer de gran belleza que se parece a la difunta Ieran Li.

Con el paso del tiempo entendí que ella hizo lo mismo que yo: enamorarse estúpidamente de alguien que no podía ser.

Me muerdo el labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo, suspirando a sabiendas que debía y tenía que dar media vuelta, girar y no mirarlo otra vez.

Porque quería besarlo, abrazarlo y hacerle el amor.

Pero ahora él es un hombre casado.

El escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y suspiro otra vez.

Él no me dice nada, sólo me mira.

Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, pero éramos personas distintas. Ya había conocido su forma de vivir con Tomoyo con su hijo con mi madre aceptando la relación de lejos.

Yo fingiendo que no le conocía.

Pero era mejor fingir que no le conocía de nada.

Dolía.

Y pareciera que a él también.

—Adiós.

Consigo decir apretando la bolsa con todas mis fuerzas.

Su pecho sube y baja de repente.

—Adiós.

Me responde sin moverse. Dilatándose las pupilas.

—Me… me dio mucho gusto conocerte — digo esperando no atragantarme con la saliva —, y el haberte encontrado también.

Finalizo agachando un poco la mirada para inmediatamente darme salida y caminar a su lado, tal vez para poder olerlo por última vez, sentir su presencia, seguir siendo una masoquista.

Pareciera que era un desperdicio el haber pasado tanto tiempo con alguien sólo para darte cuenta que es un extraño.

Él no dice nada en cuanto paso a su lado, permite que camine lo suficiente, lo suficiente como para saber que no volverá ni yo a su lado.

—Espera…

Escucho que dice pero no me giro para verlo.

Entonces sigo mi camino para poder seguir caminando esta vez con más rapidez sintiendo el viento frio en mi rostro.

Las copas de los arboles moverse más rápido por el viento.

—… espera…

Repite tomando mi mano para impedir mi camino.

— ¿Para qué?

Consigo decir sin quitarme de su agarre.

—No lo sé.

—Li… no soy un concepto, soy una persona muy jodida que quiere paz, sólo por un rato.

Consigo decir casi sin pensarlo.

—Sólo quiero que esperes.

Repite sin acercarse más de lo debido, únicamente sigue sosteniéndome con fuerza la mano, tal vez, por el miedo a que pudiera seguir mi camino.

Tal vez porque me conoce.

"**Shaoran"**

La sigo después de todo, impidiendo que vuelva a ignorarme como es su costumbre de ahora en adelante, viendo como caminaba a paso veloz en aquel iluminado pasillo con alfombra roja y cortinas aterciopeladas en rojo quemado dignas de la imaginación de una mente tan perturbada como la mía. No habría ser humano que nos pudiera ver.

No era posible así que intente nuevamente abordarla.

Lo único que veía era su entallado vestido negro, ropa que nunca la había visto usar, estaba cambiada realmente. Era un hecho.

Casi corro hasta llegar a ella para impedir su andar, tomarla del brazo y obligarla a que me mirara.

Pude, no sé, decirle cualquier estupidez. Lo que fuera necesario para una explicación porque era merecedor de ella pero ni siquiera eso pude hacer.

E hice lo que yo tanto reclame a mi familia y a su familia. Lo que se supone no debe hacerse.

La bese.

"**Eriol"**

Meiling camina a paso veloz mientras yo me dedico a seguirla para evitar que hiciera una estupidez como era su costumbre. Quería hacerla de celestina a sabiendas que no podría logarlo.

¿Qué por qué la apoyaba?

Eso era más que fácil.

Amábamos a la misma persona.

Así de simple.

Así de complicado.

Como todo en nuestra vida.

Sintiendo un escalofrío sólo con pensarlo aunque no era tan loco a decir verdad, las señales estaban ahí pero en nuestro mundo la gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver.

A veces, pensaba que estaba enamorada porque siempre fue rechazada por casi toda su familia, sentirse aceptada puede hacer que el ser humano cambie mucho su pensar.

Veo la espalda de Kurogane sentado en una banca de madera esperando a Shaoran como era su costumbre, lejos pero lo suficientemente cerca por si llegaba a pasar algo.

Me giro para ver a Meiling y veo que se detiene para dejar su mirada fija al frente, viendo lo que yo tanto estaba esperando que no sucediera después de que se fuera de aquí.

Besándola con todas sus fuerzas y ella sin alejarse, abrazados como si temieran a ser separados de nuevo.

Comprendiendo que era real lo que él sentía por ella.

— ¿Por qué está tan enamorado?

Pregunta Meiling sin dejar de mirarlo.

Yo opto por mirar a mí alrededor pero noto que Kurogane ya se ha encargado del resto.

Entonces hago lo que era obvio.

— ¡Kinomoto!

Grito con todas mis fuerzas para inmediatamente ocultarme en uno de los árboles al igual que Meiling quien agitada su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido en un maratón.

Como era de esperarse con nosotros, Kurogane no ha notado nuestra presencia, así éramos Meiling y yo, la intriga siempre fue parte de nosotros, aun estando con Shaoran.

Un juego que al parecer sólo ella y yo aceptamos pero que todos los que nos rodean conocen las reglas, negándose a jugarlo.

Un secreto a voces.

Siendo esclavos de un apellido.

Me asomo apenas lo suficiente para ver si ellos seguían en su asunto pero Sakura se aleja corriendo como alma en pena dejando a Shaoran parado siendo protegido por Kurogane quien mira para todos lados esperando buscar al intruso.

—El haber gritado sólo incrementa mi desdicha, lo sabes.

Reclama acercándose a mí.

Mostrándome sus pechos perfectamente redondos bajo ese escote y esos leggins verdes.

—El haber gritado lo salva a él.

— ¡Tú quieres que ellos dos sigan juntos!

Me grita con lágrimas en los ojos, histérica como no la había visto nunca, desesperada a tal grado de temblar, de expresarse con fuertes y expresivos ademanes nada usuales en ella.

Pero juntos no había secretos.

Somos lo mejor y lo peor que nos ha pasado viviendo bajo la sombra de los Li.

Queriéndolo, odiándolo, protegiéndolo… exponiéndolo, lastimándolo.

Hiriéndonos.

Me relamo los labios que ya están secos.

¿Para qué lo había ideado?

Todos estos años he guardado tranquilamente mis celos.

De la noche a la mañana salen cual animales enjaulados. Seguro porque eso pasa con las bestias, así es uno, hasta que no le llegan a lo suyo no siente.

—Porque la amo— respondo —, igual que tú.

Ella niega apretando los dientes y los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

Esperando que una tragedia rompa el cielo y termine su vida de cuento de hadas que tanto estaba esperando.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando…

Sonrío orgulloso como es mi hábito.

—Claro que lo sé — respondo tan soberbio como puedo sin dejarme inmutar por su rabia y cólera que guarda su ser —, no soy estúpido ni tengo quince años. Sé lo que paso en Hong Kong con ella, tiene un diario que perdió hace años y ni cuenta se ha dado…

— ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!

Me grita acercándose lo suficiente levantando su mano derecha para propinarme un golpe muy digno de ella.

Pero no siento nada.

Rio. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

— ¿Creíste que iba a seguir con tu mentira de amor por Shaoran?— me burlo —, era más que obvio, nadie se da cuenta de las cosas aquí pero yo sí y a mí también me ha lastimado tu familia.

Suspiro.

—Está bien amarla, yo lo hago, siempre lo he hecho desde que la vi y sé que te paso lo mismo, pero ella quiere esa vida y no se la podemos quitar, es el camino que eligió, permitió ser herida…

— ¡Fue una puta porque quiso…!

Grita Meiling sin querer calmarse.

Asiento.

—Porque no la entiendes, también ella ha sido humillada y nosotros no hicimos nada, le hemos dado la espalda… yo le daría el mundo entero si me lo pidiera y sé qué harías lo mismo, pero eso es todo, hasta aquí llegamos Meiling.

Ella niega apretando los labios soltando unas cuantas lágrimas más.

—Libera esos demonios, acepta la vida que nos tocó… ¡sí es mediocre pero eso es lastimarlo a él!

Señalo a la dirección donde segundos atrás había estado Shaoran.

— ¡Compartió a su madre con nosotros, dividió su vida para sacar adelante a sus hermanas, a cuidarte a ti y a mí y jamás lo agradecimos!

— ¡Pero él no la quiere!

— ¡Pero ella a él sí!

Y entonces saco las lágrimas que tantos años había escondido.

—Sé que te quiere y que me quiere también, pero aprendió a quererlo… ella también ama a otra persona y también le ha rechazado, aquí hemos sido heridos porque así lo hemos querido y no hacemos nada, ahora ya es tarde.

—No vine hasta aquí para dejarla ir…

Me dice en tono derrotado como era de esperarse.

—Ella nunca fue de nosotros — finalizo agachando la mirada.

Terminando ese círculo vicioso al que me sentida atado con Meiling.

Sintiendo que entonces ya no había más cariño de por medio. Simples conocidos que por fin se desconocían.

"**Fujitaka"**

Soy nervioso, sí, muy nervioso, en extremo a veces pero jamás he sido malo ni loco, ninguna de las dos cosas, ni una. Si ustedes se molestaran en hablar conmigo se darían cuenta que finjo bastante bien cuando estoy nervioso, no se nota aunque a veces tiendo a quitarme los lentes y fingir que nada pasa pero de ahí a enloquecer, no.

Como todo ser humano tengo familia, esposa, hijos, un trabajo, dinero y trabajar para ello, secretos como todos. Alguna aventura por ahí como cualquiera del medio pero nada más.

Lo que todos desean puede ser lo que quería para mí, en realidad sí pero si pudiera arreglar algunas cosas sería lo ideal.

Provengo de una familia muy tradicional, los matrimonios se han arreglado desde siempre y hemos sido amigos de esas familias por generaciones.

Fui casado con una mujer joven de dieciséis años, hermosa como ninguna, toda una belleza que siempre es admirada cuando vamos en la calle con ella.

Le amo sí, es la única, no.

Puedo desvivirme por ella pero tampoco como para dar la vida completamente.

¿Desvivirme por la segunda?, pues tampoco, sólo la quería y ya.

Cualquiera puede amar a muchas personas pero que te demuestren el amor físico como a ti te gusta, bueno, eso no lo puede hacer cualquiera.

Ni siquiera una menor de edad.

Pero como dije, todos tenemos secretos.

Lamentablemente a nadie le gustan los secretos, los chismosos, los de clase baja, los de clase baja.

El ser humano es tan predecible y sólo ve lo que quiere ver.

Nos cegamos más por el cariño de una mujer, sí, casi todo el tiempo, uno como hombre odia admitirlo, pero así son las cosas más cuando se admite que se tiene doble moral, no es un tema para tocar en la mesa, en la iglesia ni mucho menos en un templo, tampoco en los negocios, que aunque se vea es hacerte de la vista gorda.

Tal vez soltar una risa, tal vez hasta un comentario con tonalidad verde pero nada más que eso. No hay ninguna necesidad de comentarlo, si quiera el hacerlo público me da escalofrío.

En fin, este, soy yo.

The melancholy Drama Queen:

¿Qué si sé que han pasado casi dos millones de años?

Sí, lo sé.

A decir verdad después de las fiestas de diciembre mi jornada laboral básicamente era de once horas diarias con un día de descanso a la semana, lo primero que quería, estúpidamente hacer era dormir y aunque leía mis capítulos ya realizados y aunque tuviera las ganas de publicarlos el sueño me vencía.

Leo sus mensajes privados preguntándome si continuare y claro que lo haré aunque esto tarde más de lo que esperaba y miren que todavía le faltan bastantes capítulos más.

Antes de seguir, la escena de lemon es inspirada en Rito de iniciación, por Choco, ame tanto la escena que es inspiración. Una vez aclarado el asunto y dando fe a que sólo me inspire en el lemon del principio y que lo demás es mío, sigo.

En fin, vayamos directo al asunto: el capítulo seguramente les dará más pistas en lugar de centrarse en los pensamientos de Sakura o de Shaoran, ahora sabemos que Fujitaka realmente es un maldito desgraciado y que Meiling es… cha cha cha chan!... LESBIANA.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué tuvo con Tomoyo?

…

¿El señor Li?... ¿Ieran que se trae fingiendo ser la familia perfecta?...

Si el clima va como hasta ahora que he publicado seguro que a fin de mes las veo con otro capítulo mis bellezas melancólicas.

Oh, por cierto, contestando a su pregunta ¿Habrá más sexo?... sí, lo hay.


	17. Esclavitud por apellido, parte II

**Quítame la respiración**

Capítulo 17- Esclavitud por apellido, parte II.

"**Shaoran"**

Con el paso de algunos días que yo sentí que en realidad fueron un par de semanas las cosas se iban tranquilizando o mejor dicho, acostumbrándose al hecho de muchos regresos y por supuesto, el olvido de haberme besado con Sakura en el puente de Tomoeda.

Era como si no hubiera sucedido, como si hubiera sido un sueño, un par de palabras cortas, mi estupidez de detenerla, de besarla y luego escuchar el grito de alguien. Quiero creer que fue de Yue Tsukishiro y no de algun paparazzi, eso nos metería en problemas más grandes.

Dado que aunque no se ha hecho público que ella y yo somos hijos del mismo padres. Cosa que yo creo no saldrá a la luz, prácticamente a nadie le conviene, seriamos el hazme reír de Japón, tendríamos más escándalos que cualquiera.

Perderíamos lo ya ganado.

Además, en la madrugada de hoy saldríamos en "familia". Junto a otras diferentes del medio social.

La revista Realeza Moderna siempre ha sido cede de varios eventos cada cinco años, la segunda o tercera vez que fui teníamos Eriol y yo veintiún años, no fue el gran evento dado que nuestros padres estaban en múltiples entrevistas, fotografías, siempre bien vestidos, desayunos con vodka, comidas con quesos y sake, cenas con postres. Todo en exceso y lo que nos interesaba los conseguíamos con el Estado mayor, que era donde estaba toda la administración policiaca y de logística del país, es más, hasta gratis.

En fin, la primera vez que Eriol y yo fuimos teníamos dieciséis años y fue tan aburrido que nos la pasamos en la playa, las hijas de los empresarios eran más pequeñas y ni siquiera recuerdo haber escuchado de Sakura Kinomoto para entonces, hace cinco años lo único bueno que sacamos fue tener algo con una chica en un cuarto de hotel para luego enterarme que se trataba de una de las escorts de mi padre.

La liga de prostitución la veíamos en la noche, no orquestada por los dueños de la revista, esas, como vulgarmente se dice; llegan solas.

Esta vez haría mi presentación al lado de Hien en entrevista sobre la quiebra y el levantamiento de la cafetalera, sobre mi matrimonio y la estancia de ser ahora parte de los Daidouji, Tomoyo estaría en la portada conmigo y con mi hijo. Mis hermanas serian tomadas en cuenta y mi madre fingiría ser un familiar cercano y lejano de la difunta Ieran Li.

Casi siempre es aburrido, son las mismas conversaciones superfluas… esta vez, seguro que será diferente, esta vez hay más escándalos de por medio.

Suspiro mirando a mi hijo dormir en el sillón, arropado con unas cuantas mantas de dinosaurios. La servidumbre caminando a paso veloz recolectando todos los abrigos de campo posibles para dos noches cerca de la playa, las varias maletas de Tomoyo.

Mis hermanas entrando por el amplio salón siendo seguidas por varias personas que sostienen su equipaje.

Mi madre, tratando de saludar a Fuutie con un beso en la frente pero ella apenas lo recibe da media vuelta para encaminarse a mi lado y sentarse a un lado del bebé.

Yo tomo asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras me dispongo a ver el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana del ahora ya viernes, teníamos que estar ahí a las diez y para ello debíamos estar más que listos para cuando llegáramos nos vieran sobrios y bien vestidos, aun cuando estemos en jeans y leggins.

Escuchamos una enorme camioneta que se estaciona frente a la casa, me asomo un poco apenas por la ventana enorme que me deja ver perfectamente. Tiene el logo de la Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. La amplia prensa del lugar de aquí y que tiene el convenio con La realeza moderna.

Suspiro. Veo a Kurogane que carga al niño en sus brazos y es momento de salir en la gran Hummer todo terreno, la primera en color negro y la segunda en color azul marino, es la camioneta de la hermana de mi madre, seguro que ahí irían ellas. Mis hermanas, Fanren y las gemelas, tal vez Meiling.

Suspiro otra vez.

Subimos y emprendemos el largo camino en el que no hay nada de autos por ser tan de madrugada, viendo que el cielo sigue tan oscuro como si no pensara en sacar el sol, el dulce rocío bañando los pétalos de las flores, el viento casi congelado por ser de madrugada y los pétalos de flor de cerezo abriéndose con el paso de nosotros, es el momento de que cada uno de ellos haga lo suyo.

Flores del bosque, como Sakura Kinomoto.

Eso es lo que pasa con los amores que se dan de forma tan intensa como lo que me pasó, nunca se olvidan pero se puede vivir sin ellos.

Vivir sin vida pero se vive, se actúa, se respira. Nada más que eso.

Vuelvo a suspirar como sin poder evitarlo, sentado en el copiloto al lado de Kurogane quien ha impedido que los conductores de la revista nos lleven a mi esposa y a mí, yo nunca había sido sentado en el copiloto, manejo auto, claro, como todos pero para cuando necesitara a mi chofer no tenía la necesidad de hacerle compañía.

Ese era su deber.

Veo a Tomoyo por el espejo retrovisor, sentada al lado del asiento de auto para bebés donde va Liang, y a su lado mi hermana menor Fuutie. Hay espacio para más pero Meiling fue la primera en sentarse en el auto donde iría mi madre. Extraño pero a estas alturas ya nada me logra sorprender, aunque quién sabe, tal vez el cielo se rompa.

Cierro mis ojos por lo que yo creo serán más de cinco minutos, probablemente todo el viaje, tengo capucha, gorra y lentes de sol, si bajo inapropiadamente podre ser protegido por eso.

Y entonces, vuelvo a suspirar.

"**Eriol"**

— ¡Bienvenido señor Hiiragizawa!

Festejan unas jóvenes trabajadores del hotel cede para que varios empresarios y sus familias queden a reguardo de una maldita revista como la de People pero Asiática, el hotel es mío por supuesto, lleva nuestro apellido, el Hiiragizawa generalmente siempre ha sido el lugar para que todos hagan lo suyo aquí, incluso siendo víctimas del mundo de la farándula, personas que vendrá, como Sakura y mi primo Yue.

No importaba que se dedicaran a la buena música, que estudiaran en el mejor conservatorio de Japón, cuando las manos le dejen de funcionar él se quedara sin amasar una buena fortuna para sus herederos, si es que los llega a tener, nada, vivirá de la herencia en vida de su padre, recibiendo regalías de alguna cosa estúpida que saque.

Ya lo había dicho, no importaba su linaje, tocara para la gente bien y él será el bufón que nos entretenga. Que humillante debe ser eso, pero tenemos carga con nuestros apellidos, se espera mucho de nosotros, ser cantantes o actores estilo bohemio, no dan para comer aunque a uno le guste, puede trabajar duramente y tener todo el dinero del mundo o ser feliz y morir de hambre.

Yo no escogería el segundo eso es un hecho.

En fin. Las jóvenes trabajadoras hacen lo suyo de saludarnos correctamente mientras yo dejo la maleta en manos de uno de los hombres a nuestro cargo y veo como varios paparazzi comienzan a tomar fotos como si en eso se les fuera la vida. Se los permitimos únicamente este día cada año, generalmente vengo bien vestido, unos pantalones casuales en color arena, zapatos Gucci chocolates, camisa azul petróleo con botones caqui que hacen juego con mi combinación, un suéter de punto color negro colocado perfectamente en mi cuello por las mangas y unas gafas de sol y mi mejor sonrisa.

La realeza moderna siempre ha hablado de mí, el que menos escándalos de dinero tiene pero el que siempre tienes chicas lindas, el mejor vestido, el amigo de Li.

"… _y al lado del joven Shaoran Li se encuentra su fiel amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa…"_

"… _Muy bien vestido y con su mejor sonrisa y acompañándolo Eriol Hiiragizawa…"_

Era como describir a un fiel perro con su dueño.

Esta vez decidí llegar sólo, ya no había motivo para estar a su lado, además, ella estaría con él, no quisiera ser el amigo cercano de la feliz pareja joven de casados.

Ya me bastaba con haberles apadrinado al niño. Quien no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada, es un encanto, lástima que haya salido tan enfermizo.

Mi padre no hace grandes poses como yo, es viejo y decadente, me ha dejado todo el pastel para mí. Seguro que porque ver a Nakuru cada año nunca es de su agrado. Fingen bastante bien no conocerse pero igual siguen siendo familia.

La vida es un trago de sake en seco… un cigarrillo que fumas de jalón, cualquier cosa que se despoja de la nada y no tienes idea de qué sucederá después.

Sigo mi camino y veo a la familia Li bajar de las camionetas Hummer que la empresa de Tsubasa siempre manda para cada familia, detengo obviamente mi andar para verificar que ella haya venido también, era más que obvio pero sólo quería verla.

Y ahí estaba, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, con un vestido entallado como si fuera una Kardashian pero Asiática, más bella, más sensual que nunca y está con él. Sonrió, sé que es estúpido pero verla feliz es lo mejor para mi día, seguro porque el origen del amor así es, como el viento que necesitas.

Carga a su hijo aparentando ser la madre del año, el pequeño Liang tan bello y tan parecido a los dos, su hermana Fuutie de doce o tal vez trece años con un vestido digno de su edad pero sin dejar de lado que es una Li que va en ascenso, sonriendo como nunca la había visto, creo que formando parte de todo esto. Y entonces baja Shaoran del copiloto con la ayuda Kurogane, lleva unos jeans, unos converse blancos, una sudadera lo suficientemente grande de vans usando la capucha y una gorra para que seguramente no se vea que no está peinado, unos lentes de sol y totalmente serio. La presa lo aborda primero a él aunque Kurogane lo pasa rápidamente a uno de los elevadores mientras Tomoyo, Liang y Fuutie son fotografiados a lo grande, pero la mayor atención la tiene él. Camino rápidamente para alcanzarlos y Kurogane me permite el acceso entrando al elevador mucho después que nosotros.

Él es más leal a Shaoran, siempre lo ha sido.

Suspiro.

— ¿Motivo para tu vestimenta?

Pregunto y no puedo evitarlo, desde que somos niños siempre nos ha gustado la primera impresión de esto, siempre somos los mejor vestidos y esta vez, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que yo saldría no estaba con él, llámenme interesado, estúpido, vanidoso, materialista, como sea, era una tradición a la que estoy acostumbrado por ende.

Él levanta un poco la cabeza pero no se quita los lentes.

—La bese — dice sin más escondiéndome su rostro que gracias a la gorra se permite. Fue casi un murmullo así que me acerco un poco más para que él vuelva a repetirlo pero él levanta un poco la cabeza para ver cuantos números faltan para su suite.

Nunca hemos compartido suite pero siempre están juntas, en el mismo pasillo porque me negaba a usar la que mi padre me otorgaba su lado en el pent house.

Ahora lo tendría como vecino y vería a Tomoyo entrar y salir de ahí, escucharía seguramente los orgasmos que ella tenga con él. Ya bastante tenía con que él me contara que ella es buena en eso que aunque no la quisiera le gustaba.

Como a cualquier hombre con una mujer como esa.

Faltaban varios pisos más y él decide morderse el labio inferior, un tick que ha tenido casi toda su vida, creo que desde que Ieran desapareció.

—A Sakura — dice después de mucho y aunque le he entendido perfectamente dado que yo estaba ahí preferí escuchar más.

— ¿Qué paso?— inquiero molesto —, ¿piensas engañar a tu esposa por una aventura de una joven que es tu hermana?

Shaoran se quita los lentes mostrándome los ojos ojerosos de seguro de no poder dormir en varios días.

—Creí que al decirlo podrías ayudarme a calmar la situación — dice como es costumbre, esperanzado a que lo saque de sus problemas emocionales, siempre ha sido así, como cuando creyó haberse enamorado de una prostituta que le quito la virginidad.

Es fácil como mujeres de ese tipo, el mejor amor que te puede dar una persona es el amor pagado, lo hacen tan sincero que llegas a creértelo. Eso aprendimos el día que él al fin lo comprendió.

— ¿De qué forma te podría ayudar yo?— demando sin dejar mi tono de molestia —, este ya es problema tuyo mi amigo, ya no puedo ayudarte, decidiste casarte con ella.

Bufa y se quita la gorra, no está despeinado como yo creí así que solamente pasa una mano por su cabello y faltan cuatro pisos más.

—El problema es que ya la quiero.

Eso no era novedad, a Sakura siempre la ha querido.

—No, no lo sabes — me dice en cuanto el elevador se detiene para abrir sus puertas y salir.

Lo sigo y siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago, comienzo a ponerme ansioso y nervioso, todo a la vez.

Él camina en dirección a su suite de siempre, ahora equipada para tener a un niño con él y a una acompañante, bueno a su esposa y veo a Kurogane no salir del ascensor, seguro que irá por Tomoyo y las demás.

Camino más rápido tratando de detenerlo poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho para hacerlo mirarme.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho?... mi mente se bloquea e inventa y recuerda palabras "El problema es que _YO_ la quiero"… "El problema es que _YA_ la quiero".

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste — dice tan serio como jamás lo había visto —, eso.

— ¿Eso qué?

—Eso que no quieres escuchar — suspira —, que _quiero a Tomoyo_.

No, no, no eso no era cierto, no la podía querer, tampoco la podía odiar pero ¿quererla?, ella hizo todo lo posible por… no, no, no puede quererla.

Me siento temblar de impotencia.

Me siento temblar de tristeza.

—Sé que la quieres, siempre ha sido así y te pido perdón.

Niego.

Es extraño.

—Pero tú quieres a Sakura.

Trato de cambiar lo que siente pero sé que no será así.

—Yo no quiero a Sakura — dice serio y mirándome fijo —, yo amo a Sakura pero es mi hermana, no puedo amar a mi hermana… pero también quiero a mi esposa y no voy hacer lo que mi padre y mi madre se hicieron durante años.

Eso era cierto, incluso estaba a favor de eso, yo hice que se separaran el día que Meiling y yo los vimos besándose pero de eso a que él ya sintiera algo por ella era otra cosa.

No le rompía el corazón a Sakura o a Tomoyo, me lo rompía a mí.

—Tienes toda la libertad de ser el amante de mi esposa pero no me quiero enterar porque de hacerlo, tú y yo terminaríamos peor de lo que ya estamos.

—Yo no voy a…

Trato de defenderme sonriendo nerviosamente.

—No es una amenaza mi amigo es una advertencia, sé lo que es y también sé lo que soy yo.

—Tú engañaste primero a Tomoyo.

—No hay engaño, ella sabe lo que siento. No la voy a dejar.

— ¿Prefieres tener una vida miserable que buscar tu felicidad?

—Ya me la arrebataron, ya no tengo nada que perder.

Me dice como último entrando a la suite cerrando su puerta sin despedirse. Dándome pauta para hacer lo que me ha permitido, tal vez porque mi cerebro es estúpido y me dicta cosas que jamás sucederán.

Girándome para entrar al elevador nuevamente y abriéndose las puertas no por mí sino por las personas que estaban a punto de entrar, Fuutie y Liang tomados de la mano caminando como si yo no estuviera siendo seguidos por Kurogane, caminando Tomoyo elegantemente para entrar a su suite.

¡Hazlo!

Me dicen las voces de mi cabeza.

Tomo su muñeca para jalarla con fuerza y meterla en mi habitación, un acto premeditado y loco. Pero todo así es en esta vida que llevamos, siempre ha sido su mundo y mi mundo, esta vez estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, haciéndole el amor a la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Demanda Tomoyo en cuanto cierro la puerta detrás de mí, esperanzado de que Kurogane no ha visto nada.

—No vayas con él, por favor.

Suplico impidiéndole su paso.

—Yo sé lo que sientes, lo quieres y lo entiendo pero también a mí— ella agacha la mirada —, y a Meiling.

Digo como último obligándola a mirarme fijamente, sus ojos azules cristalinos de ser descubierta.

No sé qué paso cuando Meiling y ella se conocieron pero sé que lo que haya pasado de haber estado yo tampoco lo hubiera olvidado.

—Tú no sabes nada de eso — interviene para sí misma.

Entonces agacho la mirada comprendiendo.

—Entonces a quién…

Y como es lógico en ella, no responde.

"**Sakura"**

Dicen que las palabras sobran cuando hay amor de verdad, es entregar todo lo que puedes sin nada que esperar. Pude haber entregado todo de mí y creo que lo hice, por esa razón lo deje.

Leo otra vez la carta de Ieran a mi bisabuelo una y otra vez mientras estoy de pie con los pies en la arena blanca que parece azúcar, sintiendo el viento en mis poros, escuchar las olas golpear con el arrecife, viéndolas ir y venir, tan azul dejando que el sol bañe con pequeños diamantes que saca cada tanto.

Suspiro mientras sostengo aquel horrible papel que arruino mi vida y veo varias gaviotas volando al horizonte. Sonrío, qué otra cosa sino, no me queda nada más que hacerlo. Más ahora sabiendo que mis padres juegan a la vida perfecta como siempre lo han hecho y que Ieran está aquí con Yuuko fingiendo ser las hermanas de la fallecida Ieran Li, al señor Hien quien está acompañado de Kaho y tratan de no cruzarse con nadie de ellos, a Tomoyo alejada de mi padre, a Nakuru alejada de Hiiragizawa y a Eriol lejos de Shaoran.

Un juego que ellos conocen muy bien y que aunque conozco me niego a participar como siempre aunque sé que terminare cediendo. Creo que es lo que provoca Tomoeda, es buena una dosis de Tokio.

Miro mis pies que se han impregnado de arena y sigo como si nada pasara, me muerdo el labio inferior y luego lo relamo, agacho la mirada y dispuesta a lo que yo creí que no podría hacer en tres años rompo la carta en varios pedazos para dejarlas ir con el viento, cayendo en mar algunas, siguiendo su destino otras.

Yo sé que el hecho de romperla no quita las palabras ni los hechos, ni cambia el pasado de nadie… pero se me da bien fingir.

Porque el haberlo besado no me hizo sentir culpable.

Porque el haberlo besado me hizo sentir viva.

Porque el haberlo besado me hizo pensar que le amo como antes.

Cierro mis ojos dejándome arrullar por el viento, el sonido del mar, las gaviotas e ignorar las palabras de las personas cerca de mí.

Me cruzo de brazos para caminar por la playa y veo a Shaoran a lo lejos a unos cincuenta metros de mí con su hijo, el niño de tres años encantador que corre y regresa cuando una ola trata de alcanzarlo.

Cuando me fui a Tokio yo sabía que de hacerse cargo del hijo de Tomoyo, bueno, de su hijo con Tomoyo él se desviviría por el niño, sería su mayor prioridad y no me equivoque. Es su adoración y seguramente su escape de todo esto.

Escucho las risas de ambos y Shaoran se levanta para mirarme fijamente, no sonríe y yo tampoco lo hago. Me basta con ver que él puede verme todavía, que esa mirada aún no cambia, que aunque seamos hermanos lo que sintió por mí era fuerte que no es fácil de olvidar.

Porque en mi desesperación desearía poder correr y tomarlo en mis brazos, besarlo hasta cansarme, abrazarlo, sentirlo mío.

Lo malo de morirse de amor es que nunca te mueres. Y lo veía con Yue casi todos los días.

Ver el cuerpo de Yue a mi lado, era lindo, ver el de Shaoran, me transportaba a otro mundo.

Saco el celular de la bolsa de mi vestido, esperando que siga teniendo el mismo número de hace años. Jamás no volvimos a mandar un mensaje y seguramente me ha borrado de su lista de contactos y aunque yo también lo hice, estúpidamente anote su número en una pequeña libreta, y lo anotaba todos los días con la esperanza de nunca olvidarlo.

Siento mis manos temblar de nervios, volviéndose fría la piel y seguramente pálida.

Pero si no lo pregunto, sino lo hago, me moriré.

_¿Todavía?_

Mando en mensaje a su celular pero él sigue ahí de pie, mirándome, segundos más tardes deja de hacerlo, seguro porque no desea que su hijo vea aquella escena, sabe lo que yo vi con Tomoyo y mi padre.

Él se agacha para sentar al niño en la arena y hacerlo que hagan un castillo o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.

Suspiro. No le ha llegado ningún mensaje, que estúpida fui al pensar que él seguiría con ese número, que Tomoyo se lo ha dejado después de tanto. Era lógico.

Y aunque de esperanzas no se vive, yo seguía teniendo fe. Venir a Tomoeda me haría daño, lo sabía. Pero si no lo enfrentaba por mí misma y seguir fingiendo que nunca paso… me volvería loca otra vez.

Doy media vuelta guardando el celular en la bolsa nuevamente y camino en dirección contraria para tal vez para entrar al mar yo sola con el vestido, con el celular, con todo lo que traía en mí.

Sintiendo los tobillos mojados porque el agua ya comenzaba a llegar más y más arriba mientras yo caminaba en su dirección. Viendo ahora mi vestido que me llegaba a los muslos se movía con el agua y entonces comenzó a vibrar el celular.

Seguramente era Yue.

_Todavía._

Aprieto los labios impidiendo llorar como sentí iba a ser mi costumbre y escribo rápidamente sin pensarlo.

Sé que es una estupidez, que no debo, que no puedo.

_Yo también. _

Es lo único que puedo escribir sin moverme de mi posición resguardando el aparato que ahora no deseo que le suceda nada.

_Toda mi vida._

Me responde como último.

"**Shaoran"**

—Ella era la persona correcta en el momento equivocado.

Dice una de las personas que se encuentra sentada en las mesas que hay en el jardín. Amplias mesas para que varios tomáramos asiento, quedando frente a frente con familias diferentes. Mi hijo estaba con una de las jóvenes nodrizas que habíamos mandado traer directamente de Tokio, la joven que trabajaba con nosotros había perdido a un familiar y por luto no estaba aquí.

Cosas que pasan.

Hay risas ante el comentario, varios hablan sobre un tema del que no entiendo porque no le he puesto atención y mi hermana Fanren levanta su copa de vino blanco simulando brindar por aquella cosa que ha pasado.

La hora de la comida aquí es lo mejor que nos puede pasar en los literalmente, tres días que vamos a estar aquí, todos vestidos de blanco, bueno es comida de blanco y negro, ellas visten de blanco y nosotros los hombres de negro, hasta los niños, todo un glamour, los mejores diseños de los diseñadores más afamados de todo el mundo tienen sus mejores costuras aquí.

Los maquillistas de las estrellas del espectáculo y la mejor gente con su rostro cuidado. Eso era todo lo que necesitábamos.

Hay risas, hay chistes verdes, hay secretos, hay chismes… la mejor indiscreción que se puede tener en Japón está aquí sentada en esta mesa.

Aquí nosotros, celebrábamos las fiestas con estilo.

Somos nuestros mejores fans y nos seguiríamos hasta que alguno nos amara. Íbamos más allá de lo que cualquiera de la farándula pudiera imaginar.

Las fotografías comenzaron desde el momento en que llegamos, gente que toma varios momentos mientras nosotros fingimos que no están ahí, lo cual, es realmente fácil, aquí todos podemos ignorar a cualquiera.

Suspiro nuevamente y sé que he suspirado aún más.

La familia Kinomoto alejada de los Hiiragizawa y de nosotros los Li. Distribuidos estratégicamente para ni siquiera cruzar mirada.

Comienzan las entrevistas pero todavía no conmigo, generalmente soy el último, siempre ha sido así.

En fin, la comida disfrutada con postres y vinos para degustar del afamado chismorreo no se hace esperar pero es algo que ya he visto por mucho así que dejo a mis hermanas y a Tomoyo hacerse cargo de la situación, no era prudente que siguiera ahí sintiendo la mirada de Yue Tsukishiro como si supiera algo que yo no o como si me hubiera descubierto.

Me quito el saco negro para dejarlo en la silla que me fue asignada, tomo mi copa y una de las botellas que tenemos para degustar, Tomoyo no me dice nada, ni siquiera me mira seguro porque ya está acostumbrada a mi forma de beber, jamás he hecho una escena frente a clientes o socios, mucho menos en cámara, las únicas que me miran con repruebo son Fuutie y Feimei, una de las gemelas quien niega rotundamente, ya está en la edad de ponerse las pilas, como coloquialmente se dice, es sencillo, este mundo es de ella y los escándalos no le gustan, es novia de uno de los hijos de Fye D. Flowright, es un doctor muy conocido, tiene un hospital en cada región y es tan caro que parece que cobran por respirar. Este doctor también se adiestro en psiquiatría. Tiene una de las granjas de descanso para personas con mucho dinero. Mi hermana está fascinada con la vida que le puede ofrecer, el chico se llama Takumi y tiene veinte años.

Le sonrío mostrándole que obviamente no debe preocuparse y dirige la mirada a Shiefa quien toma de la mano a Watanuki Kimihiro, es un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules, es un huérfano dueño de petróleo, inmensamente rico.

Relamo mis labios y doy vuelta para poder seguir mi camino, atravesar el amplio pasillo del hotel, el lobby y salir por la puerta principal para ir a la playa, caminar un rato por aquella arena blanca como al azúcar, siendo seguido por Kurogane como era de esperarse.

Me siento en la arena y me quito los horribles zapatos que me estorban, los calcetines y doblo el pantalón a manera de dejar mis tobillos al descubierto. Todo eso se lo entrego a Kurogane junto a la estúpida corbata y tomo la botella dejándole la copa de vino, sé que él no la tomara pero me gusta hacerlo participe y él que no bebé le gusta la parte irónica.

Como es lógico él se queda de pie esperándome mientras yo me dispongo a dar la larga caminata por la playa, venir aquí me hace ponerme muy ansioso así que saco el celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón para poder ver otra vez los dos únicos mensajes de Sakura.

¿Qué era lo que buscaba?, tal vez volverme loco, más de lo que ya estaba. La esperaba por supuesto, quién si no soy yo este lobo loco que mataría por ella y aunque ya había aceptado mi relación con Tomoyo y que le he tomado cariño después de estos tres años, llega ella para ponerme patas arriba.

No la culpo y mucho menos me arrepiento de tenerla pero es la caja de pandora para mí, abrir nuevamente mis sentimientos a ella provocaría mil y un desgracias para todos, para nosotros más aún si se sabe que somos medios hermanos.

A lo lejos, escucho la música de sax que han puesto para el deleite de los invitados, una canción viejísima que al parecer era electrónica o algo parecido, L'Italiano, algo sensual para el momento y tan vintage también.

Siento las olas llegar a mis pies y la sensación es agradable, anti estresante y cierro mis ojos por un leve momento para seguir caminando, escuchar a las gaviotas, el sonido del arrecife, ninguna persona alrededor y las olas llegar a mis pies, humedeciéndolos con el calor que a mi parecer es lo mejor para bajar lo caliente que tengo en la cabeza, hablando en el sentido del estrés que con esto va.

Escucho ahora el piano con el sax y la misma melodía y sonrío, es como si no pasara nada en mi vida, como si fuera normal esto que vivo. Tal vez la gente de allá este acostumbrada, yo no, para nada, bueno sí pero me gusta negarlo cuando no estoy con nadie con quien fingir.

Sigo caminando y veo una roca enorme donde seguramente poder sentarme, seguir sintiendo las olas y ver el atardecer antes de que la noche llegue y las entrevistas hagan lo suyo fotografiando a la familia con su gala de cine en la noche.

Veríamos una trágica película de un autor muy famoso, Haruki Murakami, un hombre con el que no me gusta estar cerca, Tomoyo se desvive por conocerlo pero es un hombre serio que generalmente no convive con gente como nosotros, es poderoso por su lectura y porque es de los escritores que no se olvidan pero Tokio Blues me hace recordar a un Tomoeda Blues.

En fin, ni siquiera se va a quedar los días que vamos a estar aquí, él viene como invitado a cumplir un deber de protocolo con lo mejor de lo mejor de Japón. Y no le culpo.

Llego hasta la roca escuchando otra canción ahora de una cantante, seguro que alguna chica que recién llega al mundo de la música y está aquí para entretenernos. Recuerdo esa canción, Sakura en alguna ocasión la tarareo _Blue Moon, _melancólica, romántica y todo el sentido de la sensualidad que pudiera encontrarse en una jodida canción.

Me acerco a la parte de enfrente de la roca para poder disfrutar del sol que ya casi se acerca al crepúsculo y veo a Sakura con los ojos cerrados, su blanco vestido sin mangas, estilizándola perfectamente, con las zapatillas en su mano derecha, la abertura del largo vestido que llegaba a su muslo derecho permitiéndome ver su lencería, en su liguero el broche de la A de Amamiya por supuesto que le quite el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Su collar con la S que yo le había regalado, sus parpados cerrados protegidos por maquillaje negro, sus labios rojos, sus pestañas negras por el rímel. Es tan perfecta.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que verla pero mi mano me traiciona y desobedece las indicaciones de mi cerebro de no tocarla. Inmediatamente mi mano derecho se acerca a su nuca para atraerla a mí, ella abre rápidamente sus ojos pero al darse cuenta en unos segundos que soy yo se deja llevar para besarme con la misma pasión que yo.

_Let me be your one light / Déjame ser de ti una luz_

_And if you'd like a true heart / Y si quieres un verdadero corazón_

_Take the time to show you're mine / Tómate el tiempo para demostrar que es el mío_

_And i'll be a blue moon in the dark / Y voy a ser una luna azul en la oscuridad_

La recargo en la roca para poder tomar lugar encima de ella y besarla con más pasión, sintiendo sus manos en mi nuca, en mi cabello, en mis mejillas, en mi espalda, mis manos guiándose a todo su cuerpo tan rápido que casi no puedo disfrutar de las caricias pero siento que no hay tiempo.

_While you sleep you'll see me there / Mientras duermes me verás allí_

_Clouds race across the sky / Las nubes corren por el cielo_

_Close your eyes and don't ask why / Cierra los ojos y no preguntes por qué_

_And i'll be a blue moon in your eyes / Y voy a ser una luna azul en tus ojos_

—Te amo — me separa de sus labios para mirarme a los ojos y decirme esa palabra que yo había deseado escuchar en tres años.

—Te amo — digo en ipso facto para volver a besarla, acariciar sus pechos sobre la tela mientras ella me va quitando poco a poco la camisa y yo me ocupo de bajar las manos a mi cinturón para desabrocharlo y bajarme lo que realmente interesa.

Ella comienza a quitarse el vestido pero se lo impido, si alguien llegase a venir sería más fácil que yo entrara al agua y ella se queda con eso. Además de que hacerla mía de esta manera es tan sexi.

_Morning comes and sleeping's done / Llega la mañana y el sueño se hace_

_Birds sing outside / Los pájaros cantan fuera_

_If demons come while you're under / Si vienen los demonios mientras estás hundido_

_I'll be a blue moon in the sky / Voy a ser una luna azul en el cielo_

Meto mi mano apenas lo suficiente como para tocar su intimidad y saco un suspiro sin desearlo, sentirla, tocarla, hacerla mía y tomar algo de ella que no he tomado en ninguna otra. El ritmo cardiaco se me eleva a la enésima potencia no por lo que estaba tocando sino por lo que esto significaba para los dos.

_Let me be your one light / Déjame ser de ti una luz_

_And if you'd like a true heart / Y si quieres un verdadero corazón_

_Take the time to show you're mine / Tómate el tiempo para demostrar que es el mío_

_And i'll be a blue moon in the dark / Y voy a ser una luna azul en la oscuridad_

Por supuesto como era lógico en nosotros dos ella responde al tacto mostrándome que le gusta, que se siente bien, que esta excitada igual que yo, delineando perfectamente su intimidad sobre la tela de algodón de sus bragas, delgadas, pequeñas, entalladas, sintiendo la humedad de su zona a mi tacto y me dan auténticas ganas de tomarla justo ahora. No me la iba a llevar a su suite o a la mía.

Y entonces todo parecer romperse entre nosotros. El cielo, el mar, la tierra… todo se vuelve polvo y nosotros danzamos en la luna viendo como todo se deshace porque sólo somos los dos.

_Take the time to show you're mine / Tómate el tiempo para demostrar que es el mío_

_And i'll be a blue moon in the dark / Y voy a ser una luna azul en la oscuridad_

—Quítame la respiración…

Logro decir como hacía mucho no pedía, no suplicaba. Esto era lo que yo deseaba, a ella, a ella y a nadie más.

Mis dedos siguen haciendo lo suyo de calentarla de mojarla lo más que se pudiera ahora ya no encima de la tela sino piel con piel, lisa, intacta de vello lo que lo hace más fácil y más sensual. Tal vez a Tsukishiro eso le gustaba y aunque me daban ganas de matarlo justo ahora sólo puedo pensar en hacerle a Sakura el amor.

—No… no… no por favor… aléjate…

Gime y suplica al mismo tiempo tratando inútilmente de alejarme con empujones sin fuerza, está demasiado rendida al placer como para que sus brazos reaccionen como ella quiere.

Inmediatamente para callarla introduzco mis dedos en ella sintiéndome arder a mí también y ella suelta un pequeño grito de placer.

—Shuu…

Consigo murmurar besándola suavemente, sintiendo su lengua suave con la mía cediendo al placer pero no parece contenta, aun así no me separo y me dedico a besar su cuello. Esto es demasiado mágico, demasiado increíble, demasiado irreal como para dejarlo ir, en mis sueños hago esto, en la cama con Tomoyo gritando el nombre de Sakura.

No la puedo dejar ir. No por mi placer y las ganas que tengo sino porque la amo. Porque sé que después de esto fingirá que no pasó nada y no me va a importar, lo juro. Sólo quiero estar con ella una vez, sólo una.

—Tu… tú y yo… tú y yo somos hermanos…

Consigue decir después de mucho y hace que mi mano se detenga, que mis dedos salgan de su intimidad y que el tiempo siga su curso sin detenerse.

—Mi corazón está herido — consigo decir sin alejarme de ella —, no me hagas esto.

Suplico porque es con la única mujer que lo he hecho.

—También el mío — se defiende tomando mi rostro con su mano —, sólo cenizas hay de todo lo que fuimos.

Niego y ella también.

—Me cambiaria de sangre con tal de tenerte conmigo otra vez — digo suplicante como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso —, por favor, si tu no me ves como tu hermano entonces yo tampoco te veré de esa manera.

— ¿Estas casado?

Reclama, defiende, murmura, comenta… lo que sea.

Como un par de extraños. Un par de extraños que se aman si conocer el motivo.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer entonces?

—Disfrutarlo — inclina sus hombros —, supongo.

Cierro mis ojos dejando escapar mis lágrimas agachando la mirada, ella me ha visto llorar y no es algo que me avergüence, para la edad que tengo probablemente pero con ella no.

—No me arrepiento de haberte entregado todo lo que tengo.

Me dice besándome otra vez y aunque sé que ella no lo espera le devuelvo el beso con tal de estar a su lado.

—Por favor — suplico otra vez —, sólo una vez…

—Nos haríamos más daño.

Niego.

Ella comienza a llorar.

—Déjame hacerte el amor, fingir si tú quieres, que no nos conocemos.

—Así no funcionan las cosas — me dice limpiando sus lágrimas. Pero no puedo evitarlo, es el amor de vida y la vida me lastima con ello.

Entonces hago la cosa más estúpida que jamás creí hacer, sé que es inmaduro y todo para mis veintiséis años pero es lo que tengo y lo que puedo hacer para retenerla un ratito, aunque sea uno chiquito.

Lleva días aquí en Tomoeda y no hemos conseguido más que un beso, no nos hemos visto y ella me mando primero el mensaje, ella siente lo que yo, me lo dice, me lo demuestra. Yo la sigo amando, por qué no ceder a lo que deseamos.

Para vencer a la tentación es mejor ceder a ella, así de fácil.

—Li Shaoran — digo estúpidamente —, mucho gusto.

Ella abre sus ojos como platos dejando caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, pálida, desconocida de lo que hay en mi cabeza en mi desesperación por tenerla un poco más.

Hacerle o no el amor, no importa, que este a mi lado sólo una vez más, es lo único que me bastaba. Porque hacerlo con Tomoyo es lindo pero con Sakura es ir a otro mundo.

Ella abre un poco sus labios pero le impido hablar poniendo el dedo índice en su boca para que no diga nada.

—No quiero saber tu nombre — digo acercándome a ella para besarla.

Fingir que no la conocía era más doloroso que fingir que no somos parientes.

Pero así las cosas pueden salir adelante.

—No pretendas esto — me dice entre besos que ya ha cedido por fin —. Es más doloroso.

Lo sé pero no había otra manera.

—Hagamos el amor entonces — digo sin tapujos —, sin fingir quienes somos pero tampoco reconociéndonos, es como hacerlo por primera vez.

Sé que está mal pero somos de piedra, acostumbrados a esto.

Pero así es el destino, aunque la ame tenía que elegir otro camino.

"**Sakura"**

Shaoran aventuró una mano helada, rastreando bajo mi ropa la fuente del ardor que me abrasaba las entrañas. La brisa del mar nos golpeaba pero no habían escalofríos, ni siquiera por el calor del momento, poco a poco fue haciendo a un lado aquella braga con tiras para deshacer un cordón y dejar al descubierto la parte que tanto le interesaba.

Durante un rato, un tiempo sin calcular no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera el placer que estaba sintiendo al recorrer mi mano en su erección y sus dedos otra vez en mi intimidad. Entre suspiros que se hacían gemidos.

No me había percatado que tenía los ojos cerrados hasta que él se alejó repentinamente de mí sin previo aviso. Le busqué casi a ciegas por la luz del sol que me había provocado una semioscuridad en la playa. Él estaba de pie frente a mí a escasos centímetros, mire para todos lados pero no había nadie que pudiera vernos, seguro que era porque se estaba arrepintiendo, porque hable demasiado pronto seguramente. Él no hacía nada más que mirarme fijamente, en su mano mi braga blanca. El escalofrío me recorrió de inmediato, tal vez el miedo porque fuera a cambiar de parecer, cosa que yo quería en un principio pero ahora estábamos muy entregados, pensé lo peor, tal vez porque me estaba dejando ir demasiado rápido, porque su esposa es mi prima hermana, porque él y yo somos medios hermanos, tal vez ya se había aburrido de este juego de esconderse para no ser descubiertos. Tal vez no era lo que él esperaba.

Estaba a punto de extender mis brazos hacia él y convencerle como pudiera de que no me dejara aquí, cuando volvió a moverse, sólo lo suficiente para poder tomar la liga de mi cabello y levantar el vestido a forma de dejar al descubierto mi intimidad.

—No pienses tanto.

Y en apenas un instante, yo volvía a estar enredada entre mi vestido y él, con Shaoran dentro de mí.

Una ola de emociones paralizó mi cuerpo desde el cabello hasta la punta del pie, escuchando su gemido cuando entro tan rápido y tan fuerte que aunque no causo dolor fue extrañamente sorprendente. No espero mucho para comenzar a moverse así que yo me aferre a él en cuanto tomó mis piernas para enroscarlas en su cintura y recargarme con más fuerza a la roca que tenía en mi espalda.

De un tirón había colocado su mano en mi cuello, para acercarme la cabeza y besarnos con una frustración que llevábamos días alimentando. Conforme mi cuerpo se iba acomplando al suyo, otra vez noté que el vaivén de sus caderas hacia algo tan agradable que creí no volver a sentir nunca en la vida. Sus embestidas eran violentas, feroces como un animal que enjaulado se encontraba en celo y esas ganas las debía de sacar a como dé lugar. Todo eso guardado en mi vientre con un cosquilleo delicioso y sensual.

Sentí su mano libre recorrer el camino de mi rodilla al muslo y sujetarlo con fuerza, para internarse tanto como era posible, e incluso cuando ya no lo era siguió intentándolo. No sé cómo, pero le entendí. De pronto, lo que hacíamos ya no era suficiente y aunque separé más las piernas para darle mejor acceso y permitirle aumentar el ritmo, fue apenas un alivio momentáneo. El placer, así como había venido, empezaba a licuarse por cada poro de la piel y supe que, de no retenerlo, nos volvería locos.

Separe a Shaoran apenas un poco mirándolo fijamente esperando que él pudiera entenerme y creo que así sucedió cuando, sin dejar de estar dentro de mí, poco a poco fue bajando hasta quedar de rodillas separándome para poder sentarse, ahora él quedando de espaldas a la piedra mágica para mí, ahora moviéndome para quedar en sus piernas, abiertas como si fuera a montar a un potro salvaje y casi es así, besándolo con fuerza para bajar rápidamente y hacerlo que entrara nuevamente, capturando su gemido en mis labios.

Llevé una de mis manos a su nuca, atrapé cuanto cabello pude y tiré de él. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Deseaba tirarle de sus cabellos hasta quebrarle el cuello con mis propias manos, que no fuera nada más que mío desde el inicio hasta el final o simplemente seguirle el juego del placer y hacerle el amor a tal manera de no poderme sentar en varios días.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, sintiendo su respiración agitada a milímetros de mis labios y el leve empuje hacia delante cuando intentó alcanzarme, pero mis dedos continuaron sujetando su cabello con fuerza.

—No —ordene —, disfruta como yo.

Subí y baje tan rápido como podía mientras sus manos sujetaban mis nalgas con fuerza, viendo como Shaoran cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior seguro que para acallar su grito, su gemido porque su orgasmo lo estaba reprimiendo al igual que yo.

Logre soltar su cabello por la fuerza con la que me estaba moviendo, siendo ahora sus hombros aquel impulso para continuar con mis brincos y movimientos de adelante atrás imparables veces. No sé si fue porque él estaba a punto de venirse o lo que fuera a pasar primero cuando sentí mi espalda humedecerse rápidamente por las olas que llegaban a nosotros, mi espalda ahora con la arena, me clavó los dedos en la cintura y tiró de mí hacia abajo para penetrarme con la misma intensidad.

Él aprovecho el momento de poderse acercar a mis labios entre sus movimientos, los labios, el mentón, el cuello, los hombros. Su mano ahora subiendo hasta mi pecho para bajar un poco y dejar al descubierto mi seno derecho. Deslizando su lengua por mi pezón y ahora era yo la que dejaba caer la cabeza de placer, cerrando los ojos y apretando la arena como si eso fuera posible, sintiendo pequeños mordiscos alrededor, seguramente me haría marcas pero no me importaba.

_Más._

—Di me que deseas — ordena como cuando me hizo sexo oral la primera vez en su limo.

Asiento pero a él no le gusta eso, le gusta que le diga lo que quiere escuchar.

—Te deseo — consigo decir con el favor del orgasmo que creo que va llegando.

El calor me desbordaba; comenzaba a marearme. Abracé a Shaoran, temiendo desaparecer si me soltaba o dejaba de retorcer la tela de su camisa entre mis dedos que había logrado rescatar antes de que el mar se la llevara, pero aun así no me sentía satisfecha. Había un demonio de hambre insaciable royendo mis entrañas, y sólo existía una forma de calmarlo.

Más rápido.

La respiración de Shaoran me hizo cosquillas en la nuca, el peso de su cuerpo me retuvo en donde estaba y sus brazos acabaron por bloquear cualquier intento de huida. Sentí el filo de sus dientes hundirse en la carne desnuda de mi hombro, a él hundirse en mí, y a mí hundirme en el pulso más rojo de aquello que mi sangre clamaba a gritos.

¡Más fuerte!

—Quítame la respiración— pide.

Entonces siento el éxtasis ha recorrido mi cuerpo, siento como si un relámpago pasase por mi columna vertebral, el universo entero gira a mi alrededor y el sonido de mi corazón retumbaba como el de un ratón. Me había quitado la respiración.

Y entonces comencé a flotar mientras sentía como el líquido salía de mi cuerpo, la famosa eyaculación femenina, el famoso squirt como él me enseñó a llamarlo. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, esa era la parte importante, la que le gustaba, ver como pasaba de ser una olla de presión y se enfriaba lentamente, como una estrella que explota y se va por el universo en pedacitos.

Shaoran todavía no llegaba, me dejó llegar primero porque era lo que le gustaba. Así que sus movimientos son cada vez más y más rápido de tal manera que puedo sentir ese mismo anterior placer… y parece que va a llegar… que va a llegar…

—Voy a venirme dentro.

Me avisa y lo único que puedo hacer es sentir como me llena por completo y se deja caer en mi cuerpo como si estuviera muerto. En algún momento entre el crepúsculo lo sentí levantarse y tomar la camisa ya húmeda tan rápido que mi cuerpo le agradeció el ya no sentir todo ese enorme peso. Sin moverme de donde estaba quite la liga del vestido para soltarlo y acomodar nuevamente la parte de arriba cubriendo mis pechos mientras él se subía el pantalón para estar igual de vestido que yo.

Me sonríe y extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

¿Era cierto?, ¿lo habíamos hecho?

Shaoran se asoma por encima de la roca para ver si algún invitado ha salido para ver la puesta del sol pero parecer ser que nadie ha tomado la misma idea que nosotros.

—Ya puedes salir Ana Frank, los soldados se han ido, puedes ir a jugar.

Y entonces no puedo evitar reír.

Al llegar a la suite Yue se encuentra dormido con el traje negro, los cabellos platinados cayéndole en el rostro, seguramente estaba agotado por todo el protocolo al que ya no estaba acostumbrado, me acerque apenas lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios y oler el alcohol pero no había gota dé en sus labios, seguramente sólo estaba cansado.

Me veo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, mi vestido está hecho un asco, lo bueno es que nadie había notado mi ausencia ni mi estado, mojada, por todas las formas habidas y por haber y sucia de arena, una que otra conchita en mi cabello y el maquillaje derretido por la humedad y el sudor.

Las cosas estaban pasando tan rápido que ni siquiera me da tiempo de pensar, escasos días no le había visto en años, en escasos días me había besado de repente y entonces hoy habíamos hecho el amor.

No es que me quiera arrepentir pero es lo que hago, hice el amor con mi medio hermano, con mi padre aquí, con su madre también.

Sigo viéndome en el espejo, era como ver a alguien diferente, más maduro, con el cuerpo más fuerte igual que con la mente, el cabello más largo y peinado diferente.

Agacho la mirada, sonriendo para mí misma por lo que ha pasado y aunque me dan auténticas ganas de brincar y gritar sé que no está bien. Él tiene un hijo, él tiene una esposa que por muy como fuera ella éramos familia.

Yo decidí dejarlo y él decidió estar con ella.

Un hombre que te amé, por muy perfecto que sea, si está casado… no es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

Además yo conozco a Tomoyo, se da a querer muy fácilmente.

Jugar un juego como este, con incesto, con matrimonio, con familia, con enemigos inevitables, esclavos del apellido. Un juego que sabemos jugar.

Conozco las consecuencias de esto.

Suspiro.

Un par de toc toc en la puerta no hacen que Yue despierte y camino hasta allá para abrir esperando que no sea Shaoran para encerrarme en el baño, sé que estoy loca pero es lo primero que se me viene a la mente, tal vez porque es lo que más deseo.

El capitán de botones, un hombre bien vestido y parado de una forma que parece tener una vara en la espalda; me sonríe mientras sostiene una pequeña charola de plata que tiene una H tan elegante, por supuesto es un hotel de Eriol.

En la charola hay un sobre color hueso, una carta que tiene un pequeño sello de Hello Kitty, dudo mucho que sea una carta de Eriol, para impedirme acercar a Shaoran y lastimarlos y etcétera, etcétera, ni siquiera creo que sea de Shaoran por las pegatinas aun tratándose de su hijo dado que él obviamente es un niño.

Suspiro. Otra vez.

—Lo mandan para usted señorita.

Yo asiento tomando la carta inmediatamente haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento al igual que él, aunque un poco más inclinada.

Él da media vuelta para irse por donde vino y yo apenas me asomo para los dos lados esperando no encontrarme con nadie, no estamos en el mismo piso pero eso no quitaba que cualquiera me pudiera ver.

Abro apenas el sobre sin cuidado, tiene la letra de una niña por el estilo tan moderno de su japonés. La carta: de la menor de los Li.

Leo la carta que Fuutie me ha enviado, y aunque sé que su carta no es La carta que había arruinado la vida de los demás, la que me había vuelto a la vida y la que me quitaba la respiración. De igual manera me pone nerviosa si quiera comenzar a leer.

¿Nos habrá visto la niña?

¿Kurogane?

Si acaso después de darme el beso con Shaoran en Tomoeda cambie radicalmente.

Incluso ha sado lo peor de Yue, aunque creo que él siempre ha sido así.

_Señorita Kinomoto. _

_Indispuesta a los recatos y protocolos que nuestra familia encomienda he decidido tomar partido en todo esto, sé que mi edad no es nada competitiva para el juego al que todos aquí estamos acostumbrados pero la felicidad se consigue luchando por ella. Sé que soy sólo una niña, una mocosa molesta como dice mi hermano, pero con trece años he visto y he vivido mentiras, intrigas, infidelidades, muertes y odio, siendo participe sin desearlo porque soy esclava de mi apellido así como lo eres tú. Amo a mi hermano más que nada en la vida y sé que es la misma situación para ti, no sé qué tan verdadero haya sido lo que sintieron pero sé que él no ha sido el mismo desde que partiste, te pido des una última oportunidad para buscar la verdad. Él te quiere, no dice tu nombre pero te piensa, eres libre de pensar lo que deseas y quieres para ti, de todas formas, ya no tienes nada más que perder. _

_Li Fuutie._

The Melancholy Drama Queen

¡Y otra vez aquí de nuevo después de un rato y promesas falsas!

Diré lo siguiente, hay que avanzar y siempre seguir creciendo así que del trabajo en el que estaba, que me quitaba vida social, vida familiar y me explotaban hasta cansarme se ha terminado, ahora tengo más tiempo para ustedes, para mí y mi familia, así, en ese orden.

¿Qué tal las trató el capítulo?

Bien yo espero.

Aquí hay sexo, hay intriga, hay engaño, hay sexo, hay Sakura y Shaoran y POR DIOS YA LLEGO FUUTIE LI a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, creo que está pequeña niña es la más madura de todos aquí en este juego de niños queriendo ser adultos y adultos queriendo ser adolescentes otra vez.

¿Qué más decirles?... por el momento nada de los personajes, hablar sería dar un gran spoiler y hay varios capítulos más aquí.

Dense un paseo por mi soundtrack en mi perfil dándole click en Only drama here, verán que tengo las pistas de Quítame la respiración y quítame la respiración… otra vez, de El arte de ser tres que lo tengo un poco abandonado porque lo voy escribiendo apenas pero que será publicado también pronto y verán un nuevo proyecto Espectador, creo que estoy más emocionada con ese porque es un poco menos dramático y más romántico, probemos un poco de todo.

Gracias por leerme, por escucharme y por ser tan dramáticas como yo.

Sayonara.


	18. Un poco de ti y de muchos otros

**Quítame la respiración**

Capítulo 18- Un poco de ti y de muchos otros.

"**Meiling"**

Recuerdo aquella vez que la vi por primera vez, yo tendría unos cuantos años, no muchos a decir verdad, creo que tenía diecinueve, pero quién se puede preocupar por algo como la edad, son los momentos los que las personas recuerdan, los sentimientos que tienes, la persona que conoces.

Para ese entonces yo estaba en Hong Kong como lo dictaba mi hermano mayor, viviendo de una pequeña renta que él alegaba darme, disfrutando de la poca herencia de mis padres, siendo mantenida en incontables ocasiones por mi cuñada, pasando el tiempo en la universidad y trabajando como mesera los fines de semana en una pequeña cafetería.

Yo estaba estudiando en el conservatorio de Beijín así que iba y venía casi todo el tiempo, ser compositora no es fácil y la composición lleva más allá de un ritmo.

En fin. El día que uno de los directores del conservatorio decidió que en Hong Kong se llevaría acabo una pasantía para enseñar a jóvenes prodigios de la música lo que eran el canto y dirección de coros. Entre ellos fueron de diferentes países que conocían perfectamente el idioma: Japón y Corea del sur.

Para ese entonces no tenía ningún tipo de relación sentimental con nadie, ninguna chica estaba disponible porque sí, soy lesbiana o gay, como quieran llamarlo, no es algo que oculte pero tampoco que vaya contando por ahí a cualquiera que me vea pasar.

Prácticamente conectamos al instante, ella escribía canciones, siempre escribía entre tutorías, sonreía todo el tiempo y aunque no hablaba con nadie era muy carismática.

La primera vez que hice el intento por hablarle, bueno, no salió nada bien. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si ella era lesbiana, bisexual o simplemente una persona a la que le gusta el coqueteo… y hasta ahora todavía me lo pregunto.

Ella estaba sentada en el pupitre para dos personas, miraba una hoja al parecer una carta, parecía muy entretenida. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de tirantes color purpura, su cabello recogido en una coleta, maquillaje mínimo por el calor.

—Hola — salude apenas —, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Ella me miro al instante, sus ojos azules penetrantes, parpados en color negro, pestañas con bastante rímel, labios rojos casi en color quemado.

—Puedes hacer lo que deseas si lo pides con fuerza.

Fue su comentario lo que me hizo dudar entre sentarme o no, de hecho no lo hice, sentí el rechazo de forma instantánea pero fueron sus ojos lo que me atrajo, tal vez un dolor culposo, un acto de rebeldía, esa forma de rechazarme de una manera sumamente elegante.

Le sonreí tal vez de vergüenza, ya no lo recuerdo.

—Ham… sí claro, sólo que creí que siendo las primeras… tu sabes, para conocernos…

Pude haberme destapado con eso pero no me importo.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó sin hacer gestos, sólo me miraba.

—Bueno… yo… no lo sé— suspire sin quitarme del lugar pero sin tomar asiento, apenas escuchaba que varias personas comenzaban acercarse —, estoy segura de que me miraste antes de que entraras al salón y… bueno, creí que tal vez, podríamos conocernos.

Sí, definitivamente era coqueteo de mi parte.

Ella siempre lo supo porque en ese instante me sonrió.

—Miro a mucha gente — me respondió recargando su codo en el pupitre y su mentón en el dorso de su mano, analizándome, no lo sé —, eso no quiere decir que quiera conocerlas.

Asentí obviamente rechazada mirando a todos los demás lugares como si no hubiera espacio para mí, con el celular en la mano, la carpeta y una libreta de mis notas, bueno, era todo un manojo de nervios.

Tome lugar tres pupitres detrás de ella para no verla directamente como podría hacerlo si estuviera en otros lugares, como a su lado. Pero ella automáticamente en el momento que varios comenzaron a entrar se giró lo suficiente para volverme a mirar y hablarme esta vez, sin quitar su sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que quiera conocerte?

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, tal vez hasta roja por ese hecho, es decir, no se veía que fuera de ambiente, simplemente me acerque a ella y decidí hablarle, sabía de ante mano que abría un rechazo y no lo dudaba… le gustaba el coqueteo, sólo eso.

—No me molestaría — dije en automático.

Un chico se sentó a su lado y vi se sonrojo, era obvio, una mujer como ella no la veíamos del diario, por lo menos para mí.

—La cosa es, que muchos de por aquí quieren conocerme.

—Los chinos son idiotas — digo mirando al chico a su lado que no se ha percatado de que ella y yo hablamos.

—Tú eres china — recalca.

—Hong Kong — demando tocándome el pecho como si fuera un país diferente. Como si con eso me aumentara puntos. Es decir ella había aceptado el coqueteo.

—Eso lo hace más complicado aún.

—Yo espero que no— suspiro sonriéndole —, me llamo Meiling.

Asiente.

—Sé quién eres.

Y entonces, simplemente así de la nada, me enamore de ella. Pasaron varios días, ella y yo no nos sentábamos juntas, yo pase al siguiente día a ser una de sus tutoras, pasábamos el día juntas, me permitía tomarla de la mano. Casi no hablaba de su vida en Japón y no me importaba, cuanto me arrepiento de no haberle preguntado.

—Algún día, me gustaría que cantaras una de mis canciones.

Me dijo arrancando una de las hojas de aquella libreta para entregármela.

—Eso dalo por hecho, sólo mi voz puede estar a la altura de la tuya, Daidouji.

Ella sonrió tal vez por el tono soberbio en el que lo dije y estaba bien porque así soy yo, eso me enseñó mi hermano, siempre ser mejor que todos, si encontramos a nuestro igual entonces es momento de competencia.

Pero con ella era diferente.

— ¿Por qué no vas a Japón entonces?

Demandó o preguntó, la verdad no sé cómo tomarlo.

—Porque no puedo — digo en automático, habían muchas cosas de por medio y decirle que estaba exiliada, devastada, huérfana y con unos sobrinos a mi cuidado siendo menor que mi sobrino y que habían mentiras y secretos de por medio en Tomoeda… bueno, es todo un croquis de vida.

Simplemente era un porque no y ya.

Ella sonreía, me mostraba fotografías de Sakura, que la adoraba porque siempre la fotografiaba, en su celular estaba la imagen de ella comiendo un helado, la tal Sakura era bellísima o por lo menos eso pensaba, conocía poco de sus amigas y amigos y siempre el tema de conversación era Sakura.

Para sus quince años, Tomoyo era una diosa, una sirena llena de secretos.

—Kocchi wo muite— murmura Tomoyo quitándome la hoja que me había entregado para escribir esa palabra japonesa, a veces me costaba mucho escribir.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Esa es la letra de la canción que escribí para ti. De lo celosa que eres y las flores de jazmín que tanto te gustan.

Yo apenas mire la hermosa letra de ella, a decir verdad yo era muy celosa con ella y de las flores de jazmín, a mi cuñada le gustan mucho, siempre cantaba esa canción vieja en chino y entonces… simplemente me tomó del mentón para acercarse lo suficiente a mí.

Mi respiración estaba cortada. Yo estaba sonrojada y ella muy segura de sí, como hasta ahora.

— ¿Te gusto?

Pregunto antes de que yo comenzara acercarme más. Apenas pude asentir cuando la bese por primera vez, ella no me rechazó.

Fue la primera vez que yo hacía el amor con alguien, de verdad, la primera chica que bese fue una amiga a los doce años cuando dudaba de mi sexualidad, la segunda fue a los catorce con mi primera novia que duró dos años pero no había nada más que caricias donde apenas me besaba los pechos y yo a ella. Después paso una tragedia familiar y yo no tuve relación con nadie… ni siquiera le había tocado ahí a nadie a ninguna.

Poco a poco Tomoyo comenzó acariciar mis pechos hasta quitarme la blusa y poco a poco yo hice lo mismo con ella.

Poco a poco fuimos desnudándonos, conociéndonos físicamente, ella no estaba nada nerviosa, como si supiera lo que íbamos hacer.

Se sentó en medio de la cama, recargándose en las almohadas.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Pregunto apenas mientras yo le iba acariciando sus piernas, risitas de mi parte y de su parte por varios cosquilleos.

Poco a poco la iba acariciando, sus piernas, sus muslos hasta llegar a la parte que me interesaba y entonces pude notar su nerviosismo, ella jamás había estado con otra mujer así que para comprobar si había estado con otro hombre poco a poco fui introduciendo uno de mis dedos en su interior… no era virgen.

No me importo a decir verdad, varias horas después de caricias, de gemidos, de risitas tontas y nerviosas, de besos en todo nuestro cuerpo, de experimentar ambas lo que jamás habíamos experimentado con alguna otra… ella terminó tan sudada como si hubiera hecho ejercicio por horas, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama como si fuera a morir, subiendo su pecho y bajándolo por la respiración varias veces seguidas, yo tome una de las copas de vino tinto y comencé a reír mientras ella apenas podía hablar, definitivamente no era gay, pero podíamos trabajar en ello o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé.

Lo volvería hacer todo tal cual.

Deje mi copa para acercarme a ella y besarla pero se alejó rápidamente relamiendo su boca varias veces para recuperar el aliento.

—Muy rico — dijo levantándose con dificultad —, muchas gracias.

Y entonces comenzó a levantar la ropa sin mirarme, vestirse lentamente como si no esperara a nadie más, apenas miró su celular, apenas me miró y entonces simplemente abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio y ella se fue.

No dije nada, normalmente me había pasado escuchar eso, no que fuera acostarme con alguna antes pero veía amigas que trataban de tener novias heterosexuales sin una buena respuesta, ellas buscaban la experiencia y nada más.

Ahora ya con mis amantes lo veo y no pasa nada. Nos quitamos las ganas y ya.

Al siguiente día trate de buscarla, pregunte al servicio de intercambio pero ella había regresado a Japón con el resto de sus compañeros, todos habían partido esa misma noche, cada quien a su respectivo hogar… no lo dijo, pero sé que pude quitarle la respiración y no volví a saber de Tomoyo Daidouji.

"**Shaoran"**

La noche de cine había terminado sin que yo me diera cuenta, me había aburrido tanto con la mitad que ni siquiera me moleste en avisarle a Tomoyo que iba a tomar una copa al bar del hotel como muchos otros.

Apenas vi que Haruki Murakami había hecho presencia para anunciar que no fuéramos estúpidos y que no viéramos la película, que Tokio Blues fue sólo un experimento. Después se fue, había accedido a visitarnos y firmar algo con Hiiragizawa y fue como si no estuviera.

Creo que fue el invitado más sensato que he visto en todos estos años.

Yo ni siquiera estaba aquí ni en ningún otro lado, en todos lados menos aquí no sé si con esto me puedo explicar mejor.

Mi mente estaba en horas atrás, acariciando el cuerpo de Sakura, besándola, alimentándome como hacía años no pasaba.

Por supuesto que me sentía mal por Tomoyo, engañarla, mentirle, es algo a lo que ella está acostumbrada pero igual son tres años, nos conocíamos perfectamente, con buena ropa, sin ella, bañándonos y sin bañarnos, con lo más fino y con las peores groserías, con hijo y sin él.

Ella es un hermoso pastel que no me quiero comer.

Apenas me siento en el bar donde varios otros ya comienzan a beber mientras toman asiento en la barra hablando con otros invitados. Yo no, me gusta beber sólo, como los verdaderos hombres. Veo un par de fotógrafos que se acercan a unos hombres y sé que me tocara en algún momento, todos estábamos esta noche para eso.

Vestidos con lo mejor que teníamos para una noche de cine, casuales pero elegantes. Me vestí con un pantalón en color azul petróleo, unos mocasines cafés, una camisa blanca de lana para los cambios de temperatura, mostrando mi Rolex y mi anillo de casado. Como debía de ser.

La entrevistadora se acerca tranquilamente, ella no puede acercarse como loca desquiciada por un cantante o actor, si se acerca de esa manera es probable que pierda su trabajo.

Apenas escucho como Ayumi Hamasaki hace su aparición con Dearest, el hombre de la cantina parecía un hombre dolido subiéndole un poco al volumen, creo que era un concierto, se escuchaba en vivo.

—Señor Li, muy buenas noches ¿nos concede la entrevista acordada?

En tres años pase de ser "joven" a "señor".

Asiento mientras ella mira a su joven compañero para que documente lo necesario con varias fotografías y la cámara que hace lo suyo. Son dos jóvenes los que ya hay, cada quien haciendo no sé qué cosa y ella pone algo en su celular para seguramente comenzar a grabar.

—Joven Li, hace mucho tiempo que no se había sacado nada de su vida personal, por supuesto después de que se dijeran que estaban en quiebra su compañía no dejo de fabricar café, ¿Cómo se ha sentido en los negocios ahora que llevan tres años apenas saliendo adelante?

Una pregunta sutil, era lógico que fueran a tocar ese tema primero.

—Hace tres años se ha pagado la deuda con la ayuda de varios colaboradores que siguen siendo muy cercanos a nosotros, los granos de café están en su punto tanto los de Hong Kong como los de aquí de Japón. Mi familia se siente bien al igual que yo.

Termino mientras doy un sorbo a una copa de vino tinto que me ha entregado el cantinero en cuanto le señalo en la carta que esa es la bebida que deseo.

—Jamás se ha especulado nada de su vida íntima, sin embargo, la pronta boda con la dueña de ferrocarriles de Asia se hizo de especulaciones en cuanto a su estatus económico anterior ¿Qué piensa de todo esto?

—Son especulaciones — digo como era debido dado que los tres me están poniendo mucha atención, parece chisme pero tengo que contestar —, mi boda con la señorita Daidouji fue planeada por nuestros padres en el momento de su nacimiento pero nunca fue dado a la luz ya que no somos figuras públicas, somos empresarios.

La joven asiente un tanto apenada, seguro que esa pregunta era de ella.

—Hasta este momento no se había dicho nada sobre el posible retiro de su padre, el señor Li Hien habló con nosotros para poder dejar a usted y su nueva familia en la cima de todo esto.

Sé que no es pregunta así que rápidamente antes de que se formule la interrumpo.

—El retiro de mi padre es obvio, como muchos otros directores generales su retiro llega, a mis veintiséis años, con mi esposa y mi hijo de tres es más que de suponerse, estamos listos para lo que venga.

—Se ha hecho mención también que sus hermanas ya no formaran parte de la empresa familiar ¿es cierto?

—Mi hermana Fanren es la mayor de las cuatro, su marido es dueño de petróleos, mis hermanas gemelas son apenas unas chicas que siguen bajo el cuidado de nuestro padre, por supuesto que serán comprometidas como es debido y mi hermana Fuutie es apenas una niña, ella seguirá viviendo conmigo.

—Claro, también se ha hablado de la mujer que lo acompaña últimamente, se parece mucho a su difunta madre Ieran.

—Ella es hermana de mi madre, como sabrás ya, nosotros no ponemos un árbol genealógico para que todos puedan mirarlo y dar suposiciones, mi madre murió ya hace más de diez años, mis dos tías hacen acto de presencia por el repentino problema ya que Yuuko es quien cuida de los fideicomisos de mis tres hermanas menores.

La mujer hace un par de preguntas más sobre mi llegada, sobre que nunca se me había visto con nadie y sobre que mi hijo probablemente hablé ya los dos idiomas, cosas como mi trabajo, sobre a qué se dedica Tomoyo ya que ella no será entrevistada, somos nosotros únicamente a los que entrevistan, hacen más comentarios sobre mi vestimenta, sobre la de Tomoyo y la de mi hijo, cosas más de fotografías que se harán mañana y el ultimo día y entonces, la pregunta de oro.

—Como último señor Li, uno de sus socios mayoritarios comenzó siendo Kinomoto ¿siguen con los mismos planes de unir sus empresas?

¿Unir?, jamás se tocaron esos temas cuando pasó lo que pasó.

No había socio mayoritario únicamente eran dos hombres peleando por la misma mujer durante años sucumbiendo al deseo de hacerle daño al otro sin fijarse que hubiera uno colateral.

El único plan que tengo es el de volverme a unir con la menor de los Kinomoto.

Sonrío para mí mismo.

Sakura ni siquiera había estado en la película ni Yue, puedo deducir que estaban juntos… encamados, haciendo el amor no lo creo, Sakura no tiene esa clase de entrega con nadie más que conmigo.

Doy un sorbo más grande a la copa casi no dejando nada y suspiro.

—El único trato que hubo entre los Kinomoto fue mi arreglo matrimonial con Tomoyo, al morir sus padres sus tíos fueron sus tutores, no hay nada más que decir al respecto además cuando ella y yo nos casamos, todavía era muy joven. Yo tenía veintitrés y ella diecisiete ¿te parece mejor esa respuesta?

Sí, ya estaba algo molesto, pero la mujer no dejaba de hacer preguntas y yo soy una persona muy privada, jamás se soltó un escándalo sobre mí con prostitutas, con jóvenes modelos, con Sakura… con mi adicción a ciertas drogas y muchas otras cosas. Soy una persona muy obsesiva en cuanto a las cosas del hogar por así decirlo así que el chiste se cuenta sólo cuando digo que estoy molesto.

La señorita retrocedió un par de pasos y asintió apenada, recitó un par de disculpas, tomaron varias fotografías mías y se fueron así como llegaron. Suspire, la verdad estaba algo cansado de tantas preguntas estúpidas.

Salgo para caminar en la costa, recordar momentos de horas atrás como si nunca hubieran pasado, todo tan extraño, jamás me hubiera imaginado que yo hubiera hecho algo tan temerario de besarla, de tocarla y prácticamente pedirle hacer el amor. Ella accedió por supuesto, me ama, me desea, me extraña y aunque haya cosas más fuertes sobre nosotros como nuestra sangre, puf, es cosa de la que uno a esa hora no se va acordar.

Puedo hacerme una prueba de sangre, claro pero ¿de qué iba a servir?, las cosas ya pasaron y de todas formas sería destapar un secreto todavía más fuerte y aunque me den el beneficio de la duda supongo que es algo que ella tampoco quiere hacer, es enterarse de más cosas.

Incógnitas que aún no han sido descubiertas, cosas que aún yo debo preguntar pero ¿para qué?

De todas formas son personas que no van a cambiar por la edad y la educación que tienen. Ni mi padre, ni Fujitaka ni Ieran. Mucho menos los involucrados.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro por qué Tomoyo se cogió a su tío y a su primo prácticamente el mismo año. Ni el por qué Eriol está tan enamorado de ella. Cosas que me vienen a la mente y quisiera saberlas pero de todas formas no se haría un cambio drástico. Todos ya llevan su vida, bien o mal, igual que yo.

Vivir sin Sakura es posible, sin dificultad. Es vivir simplemente, no hay felicidad pero se vive.

La necesito pero también el agua y se puede vivir sin ella… aunque… Sakura va más allá de un alimento… es como una droga… así de simple.

De lejos, escucho la voz dulce de Tomoyo, jamás la había vuelto a escuchar cantar, lo hizo en nuestra boda… lloraba mientras cantaba y muchos lo tomaron como emoción, yo tampoco supe como tomarlo pero ella lloró.

Yashashisa no Tane. La misma que en nuestra boda, Nadeshiko me dijo que esa canción se la escribió a Sakura cuando tenía nueve años.

Tampoco entiendo cómo fue que de quererla tanto la pasara a odiar después de todo.

Era como pedirme que odie a alguna de mis hermanas, me hagan lo que me hagan no dejan de serlo.

El escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo siquiera de escuchar la melodía en piano y su voz tan dulce.

Sacudo la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera dejar de escucharla y me concentro en las olas del mar que golpean con el arrecife, ver el vuelo de gaviotas, la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el agua ahora ya negra, las estrellas que parecían bajar y poder ser tocadas si te adentrabas. Un par de niños jugando, correteando las olas y varias niñeras y guardias de seguridad haciéndose cargo mientras los padres disfrutan de una buena comida, de un buen vino, de una dramática película.

Sigo caminando y veo a lo lejos a Kurogane que cuida de Fuutie quien tiene de la mano a Liang, sus casi tres años se le notan estupendamente, es de los más altos, el que mejor camina y al que los ojos azules se le notan más, aún de lejos. Se parece tanto a su madre en la mirada y tanto a mí en rostro, en su cabello, en su forma de caminar y ese movimiento que hace con su mano para acomodarse los flecos que se sueltan.

Inmediatamente el niño me reconoce a lo lejos y se suelta de la mano de mi hermana para correr en mi dirección, obviamente Kurogane le impide el paso y mi hermana se acerca para poder detenerlo hasta que ambos me ven acercarme, entonces lo dejan libre para correr, con sus bracitos extendidos, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los mechones café que lucen negros bajo la luz de la luna.

Me agacho lo suficiente para poner una rodilla al suelo y poderme apoyar, quedar lo más que puedo a su altura y que él automáticamente pueda abrazarme lo más que pueda.

Ambos se acercan a nosotros y Kurogane guarda su distancia.

— ¿Quieres jugar en el mar?

Le pregunto al niño quien apenas mira a Fuutie y ella me extiende varias conchas que han recolectado en una bolsa de lino.

—No ha querido cenar — me informa mi hermana —, pero quiere jugar, seguro que cuando se canse le dará hambre.

Yo asiento levantándome para que el niño pueda tomarme de la mano o de mis dedos realmente y miro a Kurogane muy seriamente.

Creo que sabe lo que quiero decirle así que él niega en automático.

—Nada — responde —, no se dijo, se vio, ni siquiera un murmullo.

Asiento y suspiro para darle otra indicación sin dejar de sostener a mi niño.

—Ve con Tomoyo, la entrevista la tengo yo esta noche así que probablemente tomaran fotografías, cualquier anomalía o situación sabes que hacer.

Él asiente dando media vuelta para dejarme con mi hermana quien lleva puesto un micro short de mezclilla y una sudadera seguro que para cubrirse del poco viento que hay. La sudadera es gris y parece bastante fresca. Su cabello es atado en una coleta mal hecha que le deja caer varios mechones y parece más fría, incluso más seria, más como yo a su edad.

Sólo me mira, no dice nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada — me responde sin dejar de mirarme, incluso negando al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué me miras?

—Nada— inclina sus hombros restándole importancia a la situación —, sólo te miro.

Suspiro entrecerrando un poco los ojos, algo incómodo por su mirada pero supongo que no le puedo decir nada, tal vez por lo de Tomoyo o la repentina situación con Eriol.

—Puedes irte si quieres, me quedare un rato más a jugar con Liang.

Ella niega y mira al niño quien le sonríe y da pequeños brincos de felicidad, seguro que por el juego que llevaban minutos atrás.

—Yo espero que hagas las cosas bien hermano — me dice muy seria sin dejar de mirar al niño para entregarle la bolsa de lino y luego mirarme con el mismo semblante —, porque el niño no es tonto, tu esposa no lo es y mucho menos yo, puedes irte, dejar todo esto… vas a ser más feliz.

— ¿Y abandonarlo?

Ella vuelve a mirar a mi hijo para sonreírle.

¿Y, desde cuando ella es más lista que yo?

—No, tiene tu apellido, nos tiene a nosotras y a papá, deberías de pensar un poco Xiaolang, las oportunidades como la que tuviste en la tarde no las vas a tener todos los días.

Frunzo el ceño lo suficiente como para dejarle en claro que no tengo idea de lo que habla, quiero decir, sé de lo que habla pero no pienso aceptarlo y ni siquiera sé cómo es que ella lo supo.

—Este juego lo sabemos jugar todos — dice muy seria y muy directa —, tú me enseñaste a jugarlo y a ti te enseñó mi padre y varias de tus amistades, la diferencia de ellos y de ti es que eres más honesto.

Se acerca a mí para ponerse de puntitas y depositar un beso en mi mejilla y luego darme varios golpecitos en el hombro.

Agacho la mirada un tanto extrañado y luego no sé por qué, sonreí.

— ¿Xiaolang?

Demando.

—Ahora resulta que eres más china que todos nosotros.

Me burlo.

—Un pedacito de Hong Kong es lo que nos hace falta a todos, mucho de algo no siempre bueno, hermano. Wo ai ni.

Asiento sin mirarla. Quedando de espaldas prácticamente.

—Wo ai ni, Fuutie.

—Sólo una pregunta más… — suspira deteniendo su respiración y la mía al mismo tiempo —, ¿la quisiste?

Agacho la mirada y asiento como si ella pudiera verme.

— ¿Te enteraste?

—Te vi llorar por meses, recitar su nombre… dejar todo y a la vez nada por ella, siempre supe que el vicio del alcohol y ciertas substancias eran por Ieran, dejaste eso por ella.

Asiento de igual manera.

—Y cuando te casaste, dijiste acepto Sakura.

¿De verdad?

—No te preocupes hermano, jugare también, tal vez tu educación sea mejor para tu hijo como lo es para mí.

La siento alejarse sin decir nada más, sonriendo por supuesto de que una mocosa me quiera venir a dar consejos a mí que ya estoy más viejo pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Claro que puedo y no aceptar, ella está loca como todos nosotros.

Además de aquí me puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

Suspiro para seguir mi camino al lado de Liang que ya está impaciente por regresar al mar y continuar con aquel juego que había iniciado.

— ¿Quieres seguir recolectando?

—No — dice únicamente dejando que el agua le llegue hasta sus pies, pareciendo tan tranquilo —, aquí… aquí… agua…

Le sonrío brinco con él a su mismo nivel para que el agua nos salpique apenas lo suficiente, empapándonos los talones pero no importaba, hacía calor y el agua estaba a su temperatura aunque no hubiera sol.

Me siento en la arena mojada para seguir viendo la luna enorme custodiada por varias estrellas luminosas y apenas un poco del piano a lo lejos. Un tema tranquilizante que me embriaga un poco en el recuerdo, en mis estupideces de niño, en mis traumas de adolescente… en el amor que tuve que conocer y en la jaula de oro que tengo porque aunque parezca lo mejor, no deja de ser jaula. Y dudo mucho que otra soga venga atarme.

— ¿Triste?

Me pregunta Liang acariciando mis mejillas, algo muy de él, tiene la costumbre de acariciarme el rostro, de jugar con mi cabello.

Automáticamente niego y tomo sus manos para besarlas. A mí me hubiera gustado que mi padre o mi madre hicieran eso, pero las cosas no resultaron.

— ¿Llorar?... malo.

—No Liang, llorar no es malo— corrijo depositando un beso en su frente que él recibe sin miedo —, y estar triste tampoco.

— ¿Y mamá?

Aprieto los labios, seguramente Tomoyo sigue haciendo la misma tontería de llorar enfrente del niño. Esa misma estupidez que mi madre me hizo a mí, lejos de ayudarla nos perjudico a los dos.

—También mamá — asiento muy firme —, todos tenemos derecho a llorar y estar tristes, felices, reír.

Suspiro mirando nuevamente a la luna.

— ¿Eres feliz hijo?

—Sí— grita feliz y riendo sentándose a mi lado, dejando que el agua nos empape a los dos —, y Fumie.

—Fuutie también es feliz contigo hijo, yo soy muy feliz contigo, mamá es muy feliz contigo, tus abuelos, todos.

—Tú triste papá.

—Sí— asiento cerrando los ojos para abrazarlo, jalarlo a mí y besar su cabecita —, a veces pero no contigo.

El niño suspira como si hablara con un adulto, ese hecho me molesta, es un bebé prácticamente, yo sé lo que es sufrir tanto mental como físicamente el hecho de que uno de tus padres enfoque todos sus problemas en ti. Yo no quiero eso para mi hijo.

— ¿Quién… es…?

Señala y apenas habla con claridad. Lo puede hacer dado que crece con gente adulta y es muy claro con sus palabras pero no puede hacer grandes oraciones.

—Ella… bonita.

Ahí estaba Sakura de pie frente a nosotros dos, con ese vestido azul playero, con franjas azules y blancas, su cinturón de oro. Hermosa.

Sonríe acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda, agacha un poco la cabeza tímida y es como si Tomoyo no existiera. Es extraño, es como primeras veces, como si tuviera su misma edad. Ella veinte y veintiséis, ahora no se ve mucho pero para un hombre como yo con esa edad, con un matrimonio y un hijo. Pega mucho.

"**Sakura"**

No sé si había sido el hecho de la carta de Fuutie, es decir es como si lo que pasaron en estos tres años fuera a tener alguna especie de solución, me da una pequeña esperanza de que él y yo no fuéramos hijos del mismo padre.

Tal vez es adelantarme mucho pero… tenemos el mismo color de cabello, las mismas facciones, tal vez fue eso lo que nos acercó, tenemos casi los mismos gustos… no es nada fácil. Y a veces no quisiera pensar en eso pero es imposible, duele.

Haberme besado con quien es mi medio hermano.

Haberme acostado con quien es mi medio hermano.

Haberme enamorado con quien es mi medio hermano.

Es como firmar rápidamente una especie de contrato para ser condenado y aceptarlo. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido como cuando inició, como cuando terminó.

—Hola — me acerco tranquilamente a ellos, tan parecidos, es un mini Shaoran con la mirada de Tomoyo.

Es hermoso.

Es un hermoso niño ángel.

—Bonita — me dice rápidamente el pequeño apretando una bolsita pequeña y luego mira a Shaoran quien se sonroja al piropo que su hijo me ha dado.

De tal padre, tal hijo.

O al revés, no sé.

Río y Shaoran conmigo, no a carcajadas pero si un par de risas a la ocurrencia del niño así que me pongo en cuclillas para poder acariciarlo, tocar sus regordetas y sonrosadas mejillas. Era como ver a Shaoran de bebé, con ojos diferentes por supuesto.

¿En qué momento se habrá acostado con Tomoyo?

¿Antes o después de mí?

Una incógnita que jamás sabré, la verdad tampoco me importa, él estaba enamorado de mí, supongo que es lo que debió importar.

— ¿Alguien te vio venir?

Niego automáticamente mientras sigo acariciando el cabello del pequeño quien a su vez comienza a sacar varias conchas de mar de aquella bolsita, seguro que para ponerse a jugar conmigo.

— ¡Mamá!— grita el niño haciéndonos brincar a Shaoran y a mí prácticamente mirando a todos lados para buscar a Tomoyo pero no había nadie alrededor de nosotros, el pequeño a esto lo único que hizo fue abalanzarse a mis brazos y repetir "mamá" más suave.

Haciéndome sentir un poco más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

Pasando un rato de que el niño no quisiera quitarse de mis brazos y parecía quedarse dormido Shaoran no hizo nada más que mirarme cada segundo mientras yo arrullaba al pequeño quien no parecía del todo en un sueño.

—Se parece tanto a ti.

Digo acariciando nuevamente el rostro del pequeño.

—Desde que lo vi, supe que eras tú a esta edad.

—Sin los ojos azules— me rectifica en tono tímido y nervioso, igual que el mío.

Ver las olas casi chocar con los pies, la arena tibia, la luz de la luna y todos perdidos en sus éxitos lejos de nosotros era bastante alentador, dicen que un viaje a la playa siempre ayuda.

Un poco de él para nosotros.

—Sin los ojos azules — admito sin más para moverme un poco y ver esos ojos grandes mirarme fijamente mientras seguía sosteniendo una de las conchitas en sus manitas.

Suspiro.

— ¿Quieres que te cante para que puedas dormir?

El niño asiente cerrando sus ojos para conciliar. Si fuera mío lo adoraría.

—Cierra tus ojos y no los abras, de hacerlo no volveré a cantarte.

—Ni a papá.

Asiento apretando los ojos con fuerza. Dolía.

—Ni a papá.

Suspiro otra vez.

Here you sit on your high-backed chair / Aquí estás sentado, en tu silla de respaldo alto  
Wonder how the view is from there? / Me preguntó ¿cómo es la vista desde ahí?  
I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit / No podría saberlo porque me gusta sentarme  
Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor / En el piso, sí, en el piso.  
If you like we could play a game / Si quieres podríamos jugar un juego  
Let's pretend that we are the same / Simulemos que somos lo mismo  
But you will have to look much closer / Pero vas a tener que mirar mucho más cerca  
Than you do, closer than you do / De lo que haces, más cerca de lo que haces…

Termino de cantar y el pequeño ya se ha quedado dormido, respirando tranquila y pausadamente con esa canción que yo escribí para su padre antes de que él naciera.

Son tantos sentimientos encontrados, parecía todo venido de un sueño.

Shaoran me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, brillosos y parecen quererme decir algo, sus labios se abren un par de veces pero no articula palabra.

Él lo sabe.

—Es tuya. La escribí para ti.

—Lo sé— responde agachando la mirada para apenas rozar las yemas de sus dedos con mi mano —, esas palabras yo te las dije y supe que hiciste una canción para mí.

Suspiro.

—Te amaba.

—Aun lo haces — se defiende mirándome fijamente.

—A veces ya no quiero. — suspiro impidiéndome llorar pero él sigue mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Por qué?

¿Dolido?, claro, como todo en nuestra vida.

—Porque también la quieres a ella…

— ¡Hay por favor!

Exclama quitando su mano encima de la mía para ponerse una especie de posición fetal moviendo la mano como si le restara importancia, como si no quisiera tocar el tema.

—Han sido tres años — se justifica.

—Los mismos que tengo yo con Yue.

—No la quiero como a ti — dice mostrándome el perfil izquierdo sin dejar de abrazar sus rodillas —, ¿tú lo quieres como a mí?

—No, pero puedo — miento al sentirme herida de lo que acabo de escuchar, sentir como mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, al sentirme fría, como la presión se me baja y como si fuera a desfallecer —, además él no es mi hermano.

— ¡Cállate!— exclama otra vez dejando de mostrarme su perfil —, eso no lo sabes a ciencia cierta.

—Te acostaste con Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que saliste conmigo, aquí está la prueba… hiciste lo mismo que nuestros padres.

—Hay traición en nuestra sangre — dice tranquilamente sin negar lo que acabo de decir, ya lo sabía pero jamás me lo había confirmado.

Era como si me arrancaran el corazón.

—Y tú te fuiste, tú me dejaste… te busque y no quisiste verme.

—Estaba herida.

—Yo también y aun así estaba dispuesto a todo por ti. Todavía podemos, si tú quieres.

—No lo sé.

Le digo poniendo delicadamente al niño en sus brazos para levantarme, acariciar rápidamente su mejilla e irme, caminar hasta donde estaban todos, todo estaba Yue, donde estaban los que conozco, los que pueden impedir que haga una estupidez como pedirle volverme hacer el amor.

"**Hien"**

Rostros estúpidos de varios colegas se pasean mirándome fijamente, todos saben que nada es lo que parece, conocieron a Ieran por casi veinte años, el hecho de que quiera hacerse la sufrida con su regreso fingiendo ser la hermana de ella misma, me resulta repugnante.

Ella siempre se ha hecho la victima desde nuestro matrimonio. Soñaba con ser casada de joven, disfrutar de viajes en el extranjero, de comprar ropa muy costosa, de ver por encima del hombro a las personas, lo sé, la conocí toda su vida, en cuanto la vi de niña la pedí, ambos éramos muy jóvenes cuando yo me enamore a primera vista y haría exactamente lo mismo de poder regresar el tiempo, a diferencia de que ahora le diría a mi yo del pasado que asesine a Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Estudiamos juntos de niños, nunca fuimos grandes amigos, casi no congeniamos pero nos conocíamos.

Nos dedicamos a lo mismo. Tuvimos a las mismas mujeres y ahora… él tuvo lo que yo más quería y quiero en la vida. No es de extrañarse que se sepa que sigo enamorado de ella, fue eso lo que me volvió loco, ver a Shaoran y que él actuara como ella, esa mirada, esa forma de acomodarse su cabello, era la viva imagen de su madre, hecho a su semejanza.

Haberme enamorado de ella fue mi perdición.

Pude haberme hecho de golpes con Fujitaka en cuanto supe de su aventura pero creí que era algo pasajero y que no se repetiría. Pero no fue así.

Los veo a lo lejos disfrutando cada uno con los suyos, Ieran con Fanren y el psiquiatra de Shaoran cuando niño, Fye. Enamorado de ella también.

Yo sabía lo que ella era, enamoraba a todos con su mirada, con sus ocurrencias, haciéndonos creer a todos nosotros estúpidos que era delicada… tal vez lo era, tal vez lo sigue siendo, hace que te enamores como un estúpido y aunque ella sabe que te hace daño lo haces con gusto.

Eso mismo que tiene Shaoran.

A Fujitaka con su esposa, tan bella y delicada, de joven fue la mejor amiga de Ieran, seguro que se sentía igual de traicionada que yo, verla ahí parada fingiendo ser alguien que no es… le duele tanto como a mí.

Ellos dos disfrutando de una buena copa de vino al lado de su hijo y su esposa, Yue Tsukishiro y de un hombre que sólo conozco por negocios.

Siento que se me hiela la sangre sólo de verlos ahí, no se miran, no se dicen nada, ni siquiera actúan para llamar la atención del otro, para la edad que tenemos era más que lógico guardar la prudencia pero cuando se trata de amor y venganza no se tiene edad y la venganza es perfecta y natural.

Me giro apenas lo suficiente para evitar cualquier contacto visual y me quedo de pie al lado de mi hija menor, Fuutie quien sostiene una copa de vino blanco, sé que para su edad no es correcto y aunque Shaoran tuvo contacto al alcohol desde muy joven no es algo que yo pueda impedirle, no ha bebido ni una sola gota, sólo tiene la copa ahí para hacerme compañía.

Odia a Ieran o por lo menos esa es la impresión que me da, no me gusta que haga eso, sé lo que es que uno de tus hijos te odie así que no quiero eso para ella, aunque todos piensen que soy un hijo de puta.

Doy un sorbo más grande al vodka y siento la quemazón en la garganta.

Debo tener cuidado, un par de vasos más y quedare con conciencia.

—Sigue con ella en la playa — se acerca Kurogane a mi lado susurrando lo que siempre ha hecho.

Kurogane siempre ha sido el guardaespaldas de Shaoran, aunque él cree que hizo un berrinche para tenerlo el día que se escapó cuando lo de Ieran en realidad contrate a este hombre para que cuidara de él en todo momento.

En cualquier país, en cualquier situación. Decirle a Shaoran que yo lo había contratado para él sería rechazarlo y con Kurogane me sentía más tranquilo, mi hijo estaba protegido y le tenía confianza.

Aunque prefiero que él piense que jamás hice por él nada. Salvo el día que lo golpee enfrente de todas mis hijas, había hecho lo que yo tanto evitaba, que él se enamorara de quien puede ser su hermana.

Muchas veces intente leer el estudio de sangre de cuando me entere de todo pero lo único que hice fue guardar ese maldito sobre, de saberlo me arruinaría más de lo que ya.

Y aunque se diga lo que se diga, sigue siendo mi hijo.

— ¿Fotógrafos?

—Ninguno señor, todo lo puse en orden como me pidió.

Asiento dando un último trago a la bebida.

Fuutie nos mira fijamente y asiente para ir en dirección a su madre, no me gusta que presencie las conversaciones, es la única más madura aquí, seguro porque fue educada por Shaoran.

No sé si ella sepa lo que está pasando pero prefiero tener el beneficio de la duda con ella.

Kurogane se gira para no ser visto y ocultar su rostro al percatarnos de que Sakura Kinomoto entra al lugar, toma una copa de champagne y mira fijamente a Tomoyo quien parece enojada de su presencia. Sé lo que siente, conozco el sentimiento mejor que cualquiera de aquí, los celos son una daga punzante más fuerte, más venenosa y más dolorosa que cualquier instrumento de dolor.

Se miran un rato más y veo a Eriol Hiiragizawa mirarme fijamente para inmediatamente asentir y caminar en dirección a Daidouji, miro a mi lado izquierdo y veo a mi hermana quien apenas me dirige un poco la mirada, teníamos que hablar seriamente ella y yo, también ha crecido bajo muchas mentiras pero era mejor así a que ella también supiera muchas verdades de Ieran y de mí.

—Puedes retirarte — índico a Kurogane quien asiente pesadamente y sale de la habitación para ir directo a la playa, buscar a Shaoran y a mi nieto y quedarse bajo sus instrucciones, después de todo, trabaja para él.

Suspiro tomando ahora un vaso de wisky en las rocas mientras me recargo en la barra de la cantina que tenemos a nuestra disposición y siento la presencia de Meiling a mi lado.

Está bellísima, se parece mucho a nuestra madre. Usando para sus veinticuatro años un entallado vestido verde. Digna del apellido. Digna de cualquier mujer de aquí como a ella le gusta.

No admite su preferencia conmigo pero es más que obvio, sé todo de los míos. Tomoyo tiene mucho que explicar también.

Probablemente a ellos jamás les diga nada. Yo sé que es lo quiere.

Tal vez, un cambio de corazón como muchos de nosotros.

— ¿Feliz?

—La verdad sí — admito dando otro sorbo a mi wisky y la veo a ella mirar al hombre para pedir uno igual que yo.

Jamás hemos tenido relación, para nuestra edad es como platicar con una de mis hijas. De su boca sólo salen estupideces y temas de los que no conoce.

Es participe porque así lo he querido yo.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas al tener a Kurogane de tu lado?

Es firme, directa, como yo.

Ambos damos un sorbo más y reímos, cada uno de nuestros propios chistes mentales.

—Lo mismo que busco al tenerte aquí en Japón.

Ella asiente mirándome de arriba abajo.

Está molesta.

—Se supone que yo no debía venir, esa fue tu promesa, mantenerme alejada de todo lo que hay aquí.

Río tal vez de burla.

—Hay por favor, no me vengas con estupideces Meiling, tu quisiste regresar, crees que no sé lo que paso entre tú y Daidouji o lo que hiciste con Ieran antes de que ella se fuera cuando tenías apenas ¿Cuántos?, ¿trece años?, no entendías del tema.

—Tú me metiste — se defiende. —No debiste llamarme Hien— suspira —, estaba muy bien si ti, la he pasado bien sin ti.

No, yo no lo creo. Por lo menos yo no he estado bien sin ella.

—Y así como lo hice también te puedo sacar — termino tomando mi vaso para apenas darle una apropiada reverencia y dar media vuelta para caminar en dirección de una de las mujeres que más me interesaba, mi cuñada Yuuko.

Esa preciosa y maldita bruja.

Tal vez ella me pueda decir lo que Ieran planea al quedarse aquí.

**The Melancholy Drama Queen: **

Hola mundo, cómo las trata la vida?

Esta vez actualice mucho rápido a lo que las tengo acostumbradas, para mi buena suerte, por el cambio de trabajo, apenas tuve la oportunidad de contestarles a varias de ustedes, las que tienen cuenta pues me es más fácil pero las que no, siéntanse con toda la libertad de dejarme su correo electrónico por favor, les contestare a la brevedad.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

-Falto sexo.

-Falto algo de amor.

-Falto algo de Sakura y Shaoran.

Sí, tienen toda la razón pero como diría una de mis pelis y libros favoritos Arráncame la vida "no todo es coger y cantar", al parecer ya varios secretos están saliendo a la luz como por ejemplo los sentimientos de Hien quien parecía un maldito desgraciado, la situación de Kurogane que jamás nos esperamos y bueno la otra parte de Meiling.

Hay un poco de interacción por parte de ella en un principio, tal vez no hice una descripción grafica sexual de dos chicas y hay que mantener la mente abierta, es decir, es un nuevo siglo y las aceptaciones están ya por encima de muchos tabú, por lo menos yo no los tengo pero cada quien lo que piense es muy respetable.

Quisiera que me dijeran que piensan del pasado Meiling Tomoyo.

La interacción de Liang con Sakura, es decir es un bebé pero no es ningún tonto.

Gracias a una de mis seguidoras Palabras Artesanales por darme una amplia explicación de todo este asunto con los bebés de esa edad.

Sin nada más por el momento, espero sus comentarios y las invito a pasearse por el soundtrack de la melancolía.


	19. Cuerpo ¿y alma?

**Quítame la respiración**

Capítulo 19- Cuerpo ¿y alma?

"**Tomoyo"**

Todos quieren saber de mí, conocer mis secretos aunque sean brutalmente obscenos y puede que lo comprenda pero al mismo tiempo no. Soy un manojo de nervios, una persona muy nerviosa, jamás me he considerado loca y mucho menos una persona totalmente cuerda, sólo soy Tomoyo así de simple, mentirosa, con dolor, con felicidad, con sufrimiento, con alegrías, con penas… con luz y con oscuridad.

Con cuerpo pero sin alma, esta es Tomoyo Daidouji.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años mi madre me cepillaba el cabello delicadamente, haciéndome ver en el espejo, ella era hermosa, tenía unos labios delgados, finos, ojos grandes, cabello rojizo corto, tenía un semblante haciéndole creer a las personas que ella sabía algo que los demás no.

Daba un poco de miedo. Pero ella no estaba loca.

Mi padre estaba ahí también, estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, una persona muy importante, siempre me dijo que éramos personas importantes.

Cuando terminó su llamada se acercó a mí, me beso la frente y luego miró a mi madre sonriente.

—Hoy, vamos a conocer a quien va ser tu novio.

Me dijo con el tono más tranquilo y sereno que pueda existir.

Yo no conocía el significado de esa palabra, además de no conocer al dichoso novio. Que por supuesto no conocí ese día, cabe aclarar, para terminar más rápido con las incógnitas.

Mi padre se retiró de la recamara y continuó haciendo varias llamadas en su recamara. Mi padre me ponía un vestidito rosa que habían confeccionado especialmente para mí.

— ¿Qué es un novio?

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Mi madre me sonrió mientras me acomodaba correctamente los listones.

De eso sólo puedo recordar el tema que sonaba de aquella vieja radio, el tema de Nadia, así se llamaba, le gustaba a mi madre, le gustaba a mi tía, le gustaba a Sakura quien bailaba con esa melodía aunque odiara el ballet, pero para mí era bellísima, todo le salía muy bien, todo era correcto para ella, era una musa en carne y hueso.

Aprendí amarla porque nací para hacerlo.

—Un novio es una persona que te va a cuidar toda la vida y tú tienes que cuidar de él, serán compañeros para siempre, se van a enamorar, la edad no les tiene que importar. Aunque cuando se trata de amor: No importa si es un hombre o una mujer.

Asentí sin comprender, yo a esa edad no conocía a nadie.

—Tú y papá son novios — fue lo único que conseguí decir porque para mí no había una relación con mayor amor que el que tenían ellos —. Tía Nadeshiko no tiene uno, está perdido.

Claro que tenía razón, cuando era pequeña veía a Sakura y a Touya esconderse debajo de la cama cuando su madre se ponía a llorar, salían para tocarle el piano y cantarle para impedir su llanto. No veíamos escenas de maltrato en su familia pero no se miraban, no se tocaban, no se reían como mi madre y su padre. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko no eran novios, no eran compañeros, estaban ahí, pero no era amor.

En ese tiempo apenas lo comprendía.

Mi madre me beso la frente y luego acarició mi cabello.

—Pero tú vas a encontrar el tuyo, lo busque para ti, él te va a querer mucho. Es más grande que tú, él tiene once años y tú cinco, cuando seas mayor él te cuidara.

Asentí porque la amaba, porque ella sabía lo que era bueno para mí. De poder retroceder el tiempo, hubiera hecho las cosas tal vez un poco diferentes.

Supongo que por algo había dejado ordenado todo ella y mi padre.

A los diez años Sakura y yo éramos inseparables, lloraba mucho, su madre estaba triste, cantaban y cantaban la misma canción y yo quería que ella dejara de llorar, le compuse canciones, le tomaba fotos, aprendí a confeccionar varios trajes, vestidos y escenas para poder ser mi musa.

Íbamos a fiestas de gente mayor, nos daban miedo, no conocíamos a nadie. Escuchábamos apenas comentarios, estábamos ahí pero no pasaba nada por nuestras cabezas. De no ser esa noche que vi a mi madre hablar con Hien Li.

Sakura estaba dormida así que pude escuchar claramente y ver lo que estaban haciendo.

"**Shaoran"**

— ¿Disfrutas tu estancia?

Me pregunta Hien acercándose por fin a mí después de tantos meses sin una mísera palabra y de hecho creo que estaba bien porque yo jamás me hubiera acercado a él, no tenía nada que decirle, a duras penas podía mirarlo en este momento. Más encanecido, más arrugado, más demacrado, más triste.

Mis hermanas se han hecho cargo de él, aparentemente el año pasado casi muere por un pre infarto, estuve enterado a medias pero decidí no presentarme, de qué podría servir, si necesitaba, no sé, ¿sangre?, ni siquiera seriamos compatibles.

Vuelvo mi mirada a la barra del lugar viendo al hombre vestido de blanco como todos aquí. Me entrega un vaso de vodka y asiento agradeciendo. Lo sé, era muy temprano para beber pero todos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Una fiesta de blanco no había mejor.

Una última mañana viendo a Sakura a todas horas, de lejos, era mágico para mí.

Suspiro y siento mi corazón como late a mil por hora.

Todo lo que viví con él eran mentiras. No sé nada.

—Bastante, sí.

Respondo después de un rato para dar un gran sorbo y veo que a él le entregan un jugo de arándano, siempre le ha gustado desayunar con jugo de arándano, no puede tener una buena mañana sin su jugo, posterior un café, posterior té sin azúcar, un poco de gohan, un poco de vino tinto, un poco de nicotina, un poco de pipa y después otra vez vino tinto.

Lo vi toda mi vida hacer eso.

Era doloroso sí, tener a una persona a tu lado y saber que la conocías pero después darte cuenta que en realidad no le conocías de nada, que era un ser totalmente distinto, que toda tu vida con esa persona no eran más que viles mentiras para salvarse su puto pellejo.

Pero bien o mal lo seguía viendo como figura paterna porque después de lo mi madre, fue lo único que conocí.

—Tu madre disfruta mucho de la atención — me dice girándose apenas lo suficiente como para recargarse en la barra sin soltar su vaso, yo apenas me giro un poco para mirarla.

Sí, lo disfrutaba. Vestida de blanco con ese nuevo cabello, con esa nueva sonrisa, con su hermana que parece traída del mismo pabellón psiquiátrico, mis hermanas riendo con el doctor Fye, con Tomoyo quien estaba sentada cerca de ellas escuchando la conversación pero sin incluirse, jugando con Liang quien corría y entregaba juguetes y Tomoyo lo recibía gustosa.

Parecía ida.

—Después de estar encerrada por años es lógico.

Sí, tal vez la defiendo frente a él pero a decir verdad siento que lo hacía por costumbre o compromiso. A decir verdad, dudo mucho a estas alturas que ella haya sufrido. Lo hice yo, por ella, por él, por mis hermanas… por todos y nadie por mí.

—No permitió que nadie la sacara o que se contactaran con ella, no quiso llamar a nadie Shaoran, ella así lo quería, siempre estuve al pendiente con Kaho.

Kaho, claro, por supuesto, muchas cosas cuadran ahora pero a decir verdad ya no me interesa conocer más allá.

—La mayoría de esos pacientes no están locos, esos enfermos mentales no son tan incomprendidos como tú piensas Shaoran, yo no encerré a tu madre.

—Ella no se encerró sola.

Silencio. Y siento como mi corazón palpita más y más y más, un corazón mecánico que ya no tiene pila.

No quería saber nada de nadie, lo único que quiero es estar con Sakura.

Con mi hijo.

—Pero no fui yo.

Y entonces lo veo quitarse de la barra y caminar en dirección a Meiling quien parecía muy distraída platicando con Eriol quien no dejaba de vigilar a mi hijo, recibiendo él también los juguetes que eran pasados a Tomoyo y luego otros a él.

Tal vez se estaban entregando varios recados, la verdad no me importa mucho, ella es mi esposa sí, la quiero sí, debo aceptarlo pero puede hacer lo que quiera.

Prefiero que lo haga con alguien que la quiere y no con alguien que sólo quiera su cuerpo.

"**Tomoyo"**

Mi madre hablaba con Hien de manera muy discreta mientras mi padre seguía sentado en el respaldo del cómodo sillón de respaldo de piel. Mi madre apenas si se paseaba por la habitación y Hien recargado en el respaldo.

—No sé cómo vayan a resultar las cosas cuando ellos dos sean mayores pero tu hijo no va a soportar la verdad.

Decía mi padre a Hien quien agachaba la mirada como si estuviera llorando.

—Tomoyo va a ser comprometida para ello, Masaki no nos va a dejar nada después de que se entere del atropello que hay entre tu mujer y Fujitaka.

—Ya lo sabía — dice Hien sin moverse de su posición y mi madre seguía paseándose de manera nerviosa.

—Mi hija te va a salvar por la amistad que tú y yo tenemos desde niños Hien, pero nada me garantiza que ella sea feliz.

Dice por fin mi madre tapándose la boca como si acabara de decir algo muy fuerte, yo apenas podía comprender lo que decían, creo que no comprendía absolutamente nada.

—Y… y si te encuentran en la cama de Fujitaka, ¿las cosas terminaran para él?

— ¡Sonomi siempre tiene que salvar a Nadeshiko!— grita mi padre con todas sus fuerzas —, ellas siempre tienen lo que quieren y nosotros que no le hemos hecho daño a nadie se nos trata peor que a una rata.

—A mí me quitaron a mi mujer, a mi hijo… mi matrimonio. Yo tampoco quería esto.

— ¡Ella es mi hermana!

Grita mi madre como si le doliera y después se deja caer en el suelo con las rodillas quebradas a mi parecer.

—Ese amor a tu hermana es el mismo de Tomoyo con Sakura y Sakura será la dueña de todo, no es por el dinero, es por la dignidad.

Reclama después de mucho a mi madre y entonces cerré la puerta con fuerza. Y creo que deje de querer a Sakura después de esto.

"**Shaoran"**

Algo que aprendí es a nunca mirar atrás, por mucho trabajo que costase. El pasado está muerto, está enterrado, no se gana nada aferrándose a él, ni siquiera aunque te quede el mísero presente,

A veces tengo sueños graciosos en los que nada es real, no hay nada que me mantenga en él, es fantasía, alejado de todo lo que conozco y se torna en algo fantástico.

Es torcido, es una ilusión, como yo.

A veces en mis sueños veo algo que puedo ser, lo que quiero ser, lo que debo ser. Siento que estoy al final del mundo, total y absolutamente en un borde delgado en el que deseo dejarme ir.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama?

Me pregunta Tomoyo acariciando mi nuca pero en automático le quito la mano de mi cuerpo y me alejo. No estaba ebrio por supuesto, estaba cansado, cansado de tanto pensar, cansado de tanto esperar, cansado de tanto mentir, cansado de fingir.

—Quiero estar solo — consigo decir levantándome del lugar para caminar hasta donde estaban las amplias mesas, casi no había gente sentada, todos parecían disfrutar del momento, de pie, jugando criquet, algún juego de palabras o chismorreos y diversas indiscreciones.

Aburrido como siempre.

Era mejor beber solo a estar con esas mismas estupideces, ni siquiera deseo estar cerca de Sakura ahora. Lo que quiero es dejar de sentir, dejar de pensar.

Suspiro tomando el vaso de vodka que me he llevado junto a la botella y como buen bebedor disfruto de mi propia compañía.

No deseo nada más.

—Li Shaoran — pronuncian mi nombre mientras golpean ligeramente mi espalda a manera de un saludo amistoso entre hombres, por supuesto yo no tolero ese tipo de gestos.

Me yergo para estar a la entera disposición de cualquier futura reacción sin aparentar que me siento incómodo.

Era Yue.

Con aquella vestimenta de la ocasión sentándose al lado mío moviendo su silla para poder mirarme de frente, trato de no prestarle atención y continuo dando sorbitos a mi vaso, por supuesto que quería hacer cualquier cosa para no hablarle, alentar el tiempo si era necesario. Apenas mojar mis labios con el líquido.

Me resultaba extraño tener a Yue frente a mí después de lo de Sakura, por supuesto nosotros nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, hemos compartido fiestas, drogas, momentos con su hermano Yukito y por supuesto con Eriol.

Películas tontas cuando niños, pláticas serias de quien comienza a ser adolescente.

Mi primer pase fue con él. Su primer pase fue conmigo.

Éramos unos niños, nunca fuimos amigos claro está pero éramos cercanos, ahora, ya no sé ni siquiera si teníamos por lo menos esos recuerdos, todo se había desvanecido y no quisiera ser indiscreto y hablar más de la cuenta porque hasta donde sé, él no sabe nada.

—Tsukishiro — consigo decir después de un rato de sentir su fija miranda en mí.

— ¿Tsukishiro?— se extraña de mi tono y veo levanta su mano para llamar a uno de los meseros, pedir un vaso y tomar de la botella que tenía en la mesa —. No esperaba la pronta formalidad contigo esta vez.

Claro, iba a delatarme seguramente si seguía con esto.

—No es que seamos amigos de siempre.

Él ríe dando un gran sorbo al vodka y se siente libre de servirse otro trago, apenas lo miro ruedo un poco los ojos para no seguirlo viendo, agría mi momento de beber solo, nadie se percataba de que era eso lo que yo quería, ni a Sakura la quería cerca, mucho menos a su amante.

Al que quiere de alguna manera.

Con el que se acuesta cada cierta noche.

Con el que tiene cientos y cientos de orgasmos a su nombre.

El que puede tocar sin sentirse culpable.

El que es dueño de sus labios formalmente.

—Por supuesto que no pero tampoco somos extraños — suspira sosteniendo su vaso en la mano a la espera de ser bebido nuevamente —, me es más extraño verte con un hijo, con una hermosa y joven esposa, con toda tu familia, ver a Ieran me sacó un susto de vida ¿sabes?, estoy como tú, enterándome de las cosas, cosas que nadie debe de saber.

—Supongo que la lengua larga de tu primo está rindiendo sus frutos alentándote con información que me puede afectar.

Él abre sus ojos como platos y luego niega dando otro sorbo dejando un poco para un último trago.

—Digamos que parte de todo— explica tranquilamente —, tu padre es muy expresivo igual que tú, se sabe cuándo algo anda mal, yo estaba enterado de la quiebra de tu familia y por supuesto está más que obvio que Daidouji te salvo de la miseria, no es nada para avergonzarse, tú tienes tu vida de millonario y ganas a una mujer como ella, su compromiso fue de siempre.

—Todos conocen esa historia.

—Menos tú, claro — afirma sintiéndose poderoso de saber algo que yo no pero a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende, todos conocían mis secretos familiares antes que yo mismo. Supongo que ahora a la gente le gusta ver mi cara de estúpido.

Aprendí a no esperar nada de nadie.

—Pero no ha sido un escándalo como crees, a decir verdad solo los cercanos a los Li, Kinomoto y Daidouji lo conocemos, ni siquiera estoy interesado en saber cosas de asuntos políticos como lo de tu empresa y la inversión de Eriol, de hecho me alegra mucho ver por fin después de muchos años a Nakuru, ver a su hija que es bellísima, tiene el ceño de la familia.

Él parece conversar amenamente conmigo, sintiéndose parte de este mundo otra vez.

Eriol me había dicho que desde lo de Yukito se había refugiado en Tokio lejos de todos nosotros, bien por él pero… no me agradaba esto, parece saber más de lo que me conviene.

Vendía la droga, la traficaba, no me puedo esperar nada bueno de alguien como él.

—Supongo que estas feliz de ser parte de esto de nuevo lejos de la música que nada bueno te da.

Sí, es verdad es burla pero me incomoda y no lo puedo negar.

—Por supuesto que me gusta ser parte de esto, el juego es lo que mejor se nos da, me gusta ser tan parte de esto como tú y Eriol pero no me mal intérpretes— alega moviendo su mano como si estuviera espantando moscas —, quería ver a Nakuru a Eriol y claro que a ti, Yukito amaba ser parte de todos y aunque estemos separados socialmente y por gustos y trabajo tu y yo tenemos mucho en común.

Entonces sí que me dio mucha gracia, es más creo que solté la carcajada de mi vida dando un gran sorbo a mi vaso y luego volviéndome a servir, es más, creo que hasta me limpie la lágrima de la risa.

—Yue— consigo decir entre mi carcajada —, tu vida de bohemio y la mía no tienen nada en común, dedícate al violín que tanto te gusta y déjame seguir con mis asuntos, no me interesa el que vengas después de años para ser parte de esto de nuevo.

Tomo el vaso de vodka para levantarme, acomodarme la ropa propiamente y mirarlo apenas un poco, esos ojos grises que no me gustan, secos, casi sin brillo.

Entonces él se levanta para quedar a la altura, es ligeramente unos cinco centímetros más alto que yo.

Pero se ve tan delgado por la falta de vida digna que apenas se puede dar.

—Claro que tu vida y la mía no tienen nada que ver Shaoran — se justifica de lo que dice y agacha la mirada apenas un poco para dejar su vaso sin gota de alcohol.

Igual lo miro cuando me regresa la mirada y parece incluso un tanto orgulloso.

—Pero no tenemos gustos tan diferentes, me gusta el dinero, las mujeres…

Asiento golpeando suavemente su hombro para dar apenas un paso al frente y dejarlo hablando solo.

—A Sakura por ejemplo.

Y entonces me detengo para girarme apenas lo suficiente y mirarlo sin expresión o por lo menos eso siento.

— ¿Ves? — Se burla ahora él —, nos gusta la misma mujer.

— ¿Quién te hizo pensar que…?

—Si no estás hablando con Eriol mi amigo, tú crees que me gusta pasearme entre peones como los demás, me gusta lo seguro y generalmente sé a quién le vendo, tú fuiste mi cliente muchos años mi amigo, te escuche aquella noche que fuiste a ver a Eriol, antes de la boda de Nakuru, dijiste estar enamorado de la menor de los Kinomoto, sé lo que sientes, es muy buena en lo que hace, sobre todo en la cama.

Abro los ojos y la boca tanto como puedo apenas tratando de articular palabra para defenderme pero lo único que puedo ver es la sonrisa burlona de Yue y ver como toma la botella que había llevado a la mesa.

—Descuida, cuando yo me case, te enviare la invtación a tu casa, me encantara ver tu rostro insufrible al ver que tengo a la mujer que amas. Salud mi amigo — celebra golpeando la botella ligeramente con mi vaso para llevársela a la boca y dar un trago aún más grande —, por la mujer que nos vuelve locos.

No sé si sonreír o quedarme serio, enojarme por lo emputado que me siento pero apenas puedo articular palabra, los labios quieren moverse pero la garganta se vuelve seca para evitar soltar seguro que algún insulto.

Odio esto.

Él suspira antes de dar un paso para alejarse de mí, ahora está con aire de confianza.

Yo me siento agitado y la boca se vuelve seca.

— ¡Ha mira, ahí está el amor de mi vida!

Suelta alejándose por fin empujándome ligeramente, hombro con hombro, sé que lo hace apropósito pero ni siquiera puedo defenderme.

Veo a Sakura a lo lejos, vestida con un pantalón blanco entallado, un strapless dejando ver su bien delineado cuerpo, su vaso de jugo de naranja porque casi no le gusta beber. Acompañada de Naoko Yanagizawa y Rika Sasaki. Hacía mucho que no las veía, desde la boda con Tomoyo.

Si apenas nos acompañaron un rato y se dispusieron a retirarse, la única que se quedo fue Chiharu Mihara y por Yamasaki.

Él la toma de la cintura por la parte de atrás y besa su cuello, sé que siente mi mirada porque sólo se dedica a sonreír, Naoko y Rika se sonríen para ellas mismas por el momento tan "romántico" y Sakura agacha la mirada para apenas dejarse seguir besando por él.

Yo siento que se me queman las entrañas.

— ¿Qué le miras a mi hermana?

Se me acerca Touya Kinomoto empujándome lentamente para tratar de encararlo.

Bastante sutil para ser un evento social.

Inspiro profundamente agachando la mirada para apretarme el puente de la nariz, estos hombres me harán sacar al demonio dentro de mí, hare que todos mueran con dolor sino me dejan en paz, yo estaba tranquilo, bebiendo solo sin siquiera pensar en mi esposa ni en Sakura.

—Lo mismo que tú le miras a mi esposa.

Suelto levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos, somos casi de la misma altura, si acaso es alto por dos centímetros más, no me hace sentir incomodo, tenemos la misma edad, su padre nos tuvo prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Él choca su copa de vino blanco con mi vaso, un puto nuevo brindis.

Hijos de perra.

¿Qué acaso se pusieron todos de acuerdo para joderme hoy que no quiero ver a nadie?

—Lo que pasó con Tomoyo no tienes ni idea.

Sonrío creo que burlón, aunque todos nos burlamos de todos siempre.

—No tengo idea de muchas cosas Touya o prefieres que te diga ¿hermano?

Lo veo erguirse un poco en señal de molestia pero si ya están todos jodiendo no veo el por qué no corresponderles.

—No quiero vomitar tus palabras y supongo que tampoco querrás vomitarlas tú, nunca te hice daño.

Suspiro. Tiene razón.

—Te acostaste con quien fuera mi prometida en tu casa, quien es tu prima frente a Sakura cuando era una niña…

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y aunque no lo creas, yo también fui víctima de todo esto.

Bufe creo que por instinto para no escupir el vodka.

—Tienes el dinero gracias a eso, Sakura no dejo nada para ella.

Él agacha la mirada y suspira.

—Yo ya sabía muchas cosas, vi a mi padre hablar con el tuyo cuando tenía doce, no sabía el grado de daño que nos haría a todos pero siempre supe que todo caería a Sakura, también se dudó de mi procedencia, ellos escribieron un libro de mentiras en la vida de nosotros, no espero que me creas pero quiero a mi hermana y Nakuru también.

Muevo un poco la cabeza para no seguir viéndolo pasando mi mano para poder sobarme un poco entre la nuca y el hombro derecho.

— ¿Con eso que me quieres dar a entender?

Inquiero mirándolo fijamente. Esos ojos cafés tan parecidos a los de Fujitaka y ahora que lo veo, yo también los tengo.

—Hay mucho de todos que no sabes precisamente por Hien, los encerró en una burbuja para alejarlos de todo que es difícil decirles la verdad, no pienso hacerlo pero vi sufrir a mi hermana estando con tu madre, solo vine a decirte que tú y ella…

— ¡Mi amor aquí estas, llevo buscándote toda la mañana!

Grita Nakuru abalanzándose a los hombros casi colgándose en él. Inmediatamente me hago a un lado para dejarlos que sigan en su momento romántico, dando gracias de que eso haya pasado, por un instante estaba a punto de considerar a Touya una buena persona.

Aquí nadie lo es.

— ¡Te deberían decir la inoportuna!— exclama Touya tratando de alejarse de su esposa pero ella se niega a soltarlo —, qué no te fijas que estaba hablando de algo muy importante…

Me muerdo el labio inferior para por fin disponerme a caminar hasta donde se encontraba mi madre y mi tía Yuuko, tratando de dejar de lado que Meiling y Eriol estaban junto a mi.

Tenía que soltarlo, ahora todos parecían querer decir cosas ya no a medias y no sé por qué, sentí el impulso de ir directo al grano.

—Entonces, mentiste sobre todo.

Digo mirando fijamente a mi madre quien abre los ojos como platos, mirando por dos segundos a mi tía y luego a mis hermanas que me miran estupefactas.

—No mentí… — se defiende mi madre poniéndose más pálida que nunca.

—Sólo decidiste tomar la verdad para manipularme. ¿Qué es lo que buscas madre?

—Shaoran yo no…

—Ya no busques herirme, ya lo hicieron muchos. Cuando regresemos a Tomoeda, necesitamos hablar madre, todos nosotros.

"**Tomoyo"**

Sakura no comprendía mi comportamiento durante las siguientes semanas, apenas podía disimular mi molestia, claro que no entendía cómo era posible que yo la fuera a odiar cuando la amaba muchísimo, pero así son los sentimientos, ahora tienes amor por alguien, mañana tal vez ya no.

El amor, en muchas ocasiones te convierte en un demonio y hay muchos crímenes de homicidio más por amor que por odio.

La parte favorita de mí misma era Sakura, tal vez por eso me he ganado el odio de muchos porque ya no la tengo a mi lado y seguro volvería hacer las cosas tal cual de saber aún la respuesta. No cambiaría nada, ni siquiera el sufrimiento que tengo, supongo que Liang es la recompensa a todo. Por muy independiente de lo que Shaoran y yo tenemos, el niño es nuestra salvación y tal vez por eso nuestro mayor castigo.

Cuando cumplí quince años mis padres fallecieron, estaba lloviendo, yo iba a tener un hermano, ya no estaría sola, sería parte de alguien, alguien a quién amar, alguien a quien cuidar y simplemente la vida me los arrebata, esa noche no sólo había perdido a mis padres ni a mi hermano, esa noche me perdí a mí misma.

Infinidad de recuerdos llegaban tan rápido que mi cerebro se convertía en una súper máquina, cosas despiadadas pasaban por mi mente. Mi padre tenía razón, éramos buenas personas, no le hacíamos daño a nadie, éramos felices, demostrábamos amor a quien creíamos se lo merecía y fueron esas mismas personas las que nos quitaron la sonrisa en cuerpo y alma.

Nos destruyeron. No veía por qué no, los destruyera igual.

No sabía en qué pensar, pensaba en todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

No había cartas, nada, conversaciones, momentos, situaciones. Mi madre fue muy lista en no dejar nada por escrito así que actúe por instinto, amor y por venganza.

A ellos les gustaba lastimar las emociones, quitarte tus sentimientos, entonces yo los dejaría, serían sepultados, sino sentía nada por nadie entonces había nada que lastimar.

Varias noches me la pase rezando para no sentir asco de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y lo que vi fue una pequeña salvación.

— ¿Qué haces?

Me pregunto Touya, él tenía apenas veintiún años, parecía sonámbulo y recién encamado con alguien. Lo vi, siempre lo vi, perdió su virginidad a los trece años, estaba llorando, la chica lo abrazaba y él simplemente decía que era mentira, no le pregunte, tampoco es algo que me importe.

Estaba de pie frente a la habitación de mis tíos, Nadeshiko se había sumergido en su dolor por su única hermana. Salía constantemente.

Sería fácil hacer lo que mi madre pudo, aún a pesar de todo. Se sacrificaría por mi padre y por mí, me correspondía hacerlo a mí.

—No puedo dormir — mentí antes de poder entrar a la habitación y creo que él sabía lo que iba hacer.

—Ven — me dijo tomando la muñeca de mi mano izquierda —, no con él — niega jalándome poco a poco para estar más cerca.

Sentí miedo por supuesto. Yo temblaba. Él también.

—Sé lo que vas hacer, escuche cosas — dice abrazándome con fuerza, acariciando mi nuca —, sé que lo harás tarde o temprano, por mucho asco que me cause sé que es tu venganza, pero te quiero — me dice besando la frente con fuerza —. Antes de que sea con él, ven, prefiero que lo hagas con alguien que no te va a lastimar.

Niego con fuerza tratando de acallar mi llanto pero no puedo y me derrumbo de dolor. Lo abrazo con la misma intensidad porque me sentía protegida, Touya hacia eso con Sakura, la sobreprotegía a su manera, asustándola diciendo que había fantasmas para que no entrara en los despachos y viera escenas asquerosas, discusiones, cartas ocultas.

Supongo que no era culpa de nadie. Al menos de nosotros tres. Así que si estaba segura de lo que iba hacer y no había poder humano que me detuviera, asentí.

Sabía que estaba mal. Pero él iba ayudarme, cada uno por razones diferentes.

— ¿Me va a doler?

Pregunto temerosa y él apenas me aleja un poco para besar delicadamente mis labios, estaba temblando igual que yo. No quería pero debía y sé que él sentía lo mismo.

—Nos va a doler más saber que somos nosotros así que olvídalo, finge que no eres Tomoyo y yo fingiré que no somos nada. Sólo hay que buscar que cuando ya no te duela, después de lo que hagas con mi padre, vuelvas conmigo y Sakura nos vea para que cuando estés lista, te dejes ver con mi padre frente a Sakura.

Asentí correspondiendo su beso y perdí mi virginidad.

Él protegía a Sakura, seguro que sabía lo de Li, lo de su madre, lo de mis padres.

Yo protegía lo poco que me quedaba, la dignidad de mi familia.

"Sakura"

Yue no se me despegó ni un solo instante en el desayuno, en la comida, en el momento de las entrevistas y por supuesto no me soltó cuando familia y amigos nos aclamaron para interpretar algo. No era algo de orgullo, a muchos les gusta la buena música pero no eso quiere decir que aprueben la decisión de ser parte del mundo del espectáculo.

Siempre hay malos chismes sobre drogas, alcohol, orinarse en una limo, salir con varios actores y estar en las revistas de nota amarilla.

Que de hecho es prácticamente nuestra vida con ellos, pero vista desde un punto diferente, aquí el dinero ha pertenecido por generaciones, familias de abolengo vale más que familia de estrellas.

Suspiro en cuanto veo el atardecer, mañana por fin todos nos iríamos a esta hora. Una vez nos vimos, una vez nos amamos entera y completamente. Una vez.

Como todo en nuestra vida, viene por un breve instante y luego se va.

Cada quien viste lo que le agrada, esta vez más casual para mi fortuna, habían fuegos artificiales, había comida no tan fina, había casa de campaña, había refresco, papas, curry, helado.

Todo fantástico. La revista se había ido, dejado el momento épico de esta reunión como sucede cada que se hace y los viejos mayores de treinta se van, los hijos de nuestros repentinos compañeros se van y ellos se quedan.

Chicos de entre los quince con gente de entre los menos treinta. Y era como ver a un montón de parientes reunidos después de muchos años, un reencuentro lleno de amor o por lo menos así lo hicieron ver en la foto antes de que se fuera por fin la prensa.

Cada quien con su cada cual.

Shaoran abrazando a Tomoyo mientras ella le besaba la mejilla, Meiling al lado de Shaoran tomando su mano, Eriol al lado de Yue en un abrazo muy relajado, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu junto a Yamasaki tan juntos como una gran tropa, Nakuru tomando mi mano mientras se pone en medio de Touya quien tiene un porte tratando de ser mejor que todos.

Las hermanas Li todas juntas sentadas en el verde césped riendo a carcajadas.

Un montón de iluminación y la canción de Amy Winehouse You know i´m no good, tal vez creyendo que eso nos iba a tranquilizar, quitar el estrés, después de todo no estamos acostumbrados a que se nos vea en fiestas, divirtiéndonos, en jeans, faldas, playeras y camisas tipo sport.

Un flash.

Shaoran inmediatamente se puso al lado de Meiling quien se montó a su espalda en un gesto totalmente divertido. Tomoyo abrazando a Feimei y Shiefa mientras Fuutie besaba las mejillas de Fanren. Rika y Naoko se abrazan fingiendo ser novias. Chiharu y Yamasaki se sumergen en un beso. Eriol al lado de Nakuru en un abrazo totalmente fraternal, mi hermano y yo sentados en el verde césped de espalda contra espalda. Yue al lado de Nakuru besando la mejilla de ella.

Un flash y un buen coro digno de una canción que fuera escrita para todos nosotros llenos de mentiras, problemas y gente que en realidad no es del todo buena.

Ex amantes. Sexo sin satisfacción.

¿Lo hicieron a propósito?

Tal vez no siempre escondíamos nuestro verdadero ser y la apariencia era más que obvia. De todas formas, algo me dice que todos nosotros no volveremos a estar juntos aquí otra vez. Fuera de las otras personas invitadas posaban con los suyos con algunos amigos de años.

La ultima fotografía cambia para volverse lo que seguro nadie diría. Tomoyo en medio de Meiling y Eriol. Shaoran sentado al lado de sus hermanas. Nakuru tomada de la mano con Touya. Rika y Naoko se toman la mano y usan una pose de espalda contra espalda, Chiharu y Yamasaki se abrazan en fotografía de futuro matrimonio y yo me quedo al lado de Yue abrazada de la cintura mirando fijamente al fotógrafo.

El ultimo flash y por fin todo termina con ellos. Tanto el fotógrafo como algunos directores y editores hacen una ligera reverencia a nosotros y parecen agradecer al hijo del mayor magnate y el que por supuesto tiene la primicia.

Como siempre.

—Nuestros mayores respetos señor Li, señora Li, un placer.

Shaoran y Tomoyo se toman una fotografía con todos ellos optando por tomar una pose un poco sobria para el momento, supongo que para aliviar la tensión entre ellos. Ieran les lleva el pequeño Liang para tomarse la fotografía familiar y entonces después de regresar al niño ellos vuelven con las hermanas de él y yo sigo sin quitarme del lado de Yue. Por supuesto sé que es una estupidez y aunque muero de celos prefiero mil veces que él me vea abrazada de otro para que sienta un poco lo que yo.

Un acto tan inmaduro que ni cuando tenía diecisiete hubiera actuado pero ahora ya sabía todo, tenía el derecho de portarme así por lo menos una vez.

Se hizo de noche, ya había oscurecido en su totalidad, había música, casi no me dejaban escuchar las olas golpear con las rocas cercanas. Esas rocas que fueron testigos de la entrega mía y de Shaoran.

Era como si no hubiera pasado. Como si todo fuera un sueño, haciéndome pensar si había sido real o no.

Varias casas de campaña son colocadas a los alrededores, chamarras gruesas se convierten en nuestra segunda piel e infinidad de repelente para mosquitos. La enorme fogata participe para calentar un poco de nuestras pieles, bombones de colores puestos en palitos de madera y risas de quienes recuerdan que hacía años ni siquiera podían estar aquí y todo lo veían por la ventana más cercana.

Fuutie es la más pequeña de todos aquí, tal vez presente por el apellido y la verdad es que no importaba.

Las gemelas Li acarameladas con sus novios un poco mayores, sonrío, sí, los hombres mayores tienen algo que te atrapa. En cuerpo y alma.

Todos comienzan hacer un circulo, uno muy grande, dejando que los treinta o menos que somos fuéramos participes del evento reciente.

Era como estar en la fiesta post graduación, despedidas o por lo menos eso me parecía. Tomoyo estaba feliz con su reunión de amigas, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko riendo de diversos recuerdos a mi parecer.

Shaoran en medio de Eriol y Yamasaki hablando de algo tan serio que apenas se ponían a sonreír, sólo él, mirándome entre momento, de reojo, agachar la mirada como si estuviera nervioso ocasionándome lo mismo. Amándolo a lo lejos.

¿En quién me había convertido en unas cuantas horas?

En estos tres años.

¿Sera acaso esto el verdadero origen de amor?, como cuando entras y sales de rehabilitación.

Veo a Yue acariciar mi rodilla pero no siento nada, sólo puedo mirarlo y sus ojos grises se vuelven brillosos como siempre.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?

Niego sonriéndole, dando una mordida a mi malvavisco.

—Podemos hacer el amor mientras nos golpean las olas— me susurra mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, inmediatamente me separo poniéndome más roja que nunca sin evitar mirarlo inmediatamente, aliviándome de que él tenía la cabeza gacha tratando de sacar de la bolsa que tenía en sus pies un bombon más.

Él en automático comienza a reír como es su costumbre cada vez que me hace poner nerviosa y da un gran sorbo a su lata de cerveza en las manos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo Cerezo — suspira pasando su brazo para atraerme y besar mi frente —, pero lo haremos esta noche.

Me vuelvo a poner roja y asiento, no me queda de otra.

O por lo menos siento que se lo debo. No se cómo explicar esto que siento.

"**Shaoran"**

Agacho la mirada en cuanto lo veo acercarse a ella y morder su lóbulo, siento como me hierve la sangre y agacho la cabeza lo más rápido que puedo antes de sentir su mirada, buscando la jodida bolsa de bombones para poder calentar uno y regalárselo a Tomoyo, a mí estas mierdas no me gustan del todo. Me gustan las cosas dulces pero los bombones quemados no son lo mío.

Inmediatamente siento la mano de Eriol golpear ligeramente mi tobillo seguro por haber notado aquella escena, yo sentí haber disimulado bastante bien. Levanto la mirada y lo veo que señala a Meiling quien tiene una guitarra en las manos.

La misma guitarra de cuando niños. Madreada y despintada, como nosotros.

—La historia de nuestras vidas — me dice Yamasaki en cuanto sostiene la guitarra.

Realmente él no es parte de esto pero poco a poco fue conociéndonos con este instrumento a la buena y a la mala. La guitarra la tocaba Eriol, cantaba Meiling, yo me divertía. Ellos a veces cantaban para mí, no sé cómo lo sé pero lo sé.

Asiento para mirar a Eriol, es muy raro que él comparta esto con varios más que vemos en eventos muy rara ocasión pero él simplemente inclina los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Seguro porque él también sentía eso de que sería la última reunión. No sé cómo, eso sentía en mis entrañas.

—Supongo que era el momento, estamos todos aquí, lo que jamás había pasado, Meiling tan dependiente, tú tan celoso, Yamasaki tan mentiroso, Sakura tan romántica, Tomoyo haciendo lo que ella cree que es correcto…

—Y tu sabiendo todo de todos — termino levantando mi botella de whisky y servirme con coca cola.

Algo que jamás había hecho, esto era pedo seguro, el alcohol con lo dulce no se llevan bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero ahora es momento de ponernos románticos, deja de ver a Yue y todo irá bien.

Suspiro, ahora que lo pienso.

— ¿Tú le dijiste algo de Sakura conmigo?

Inmediatamente Eriol abre los ojos como platos. No lo había hecho, él hace eso cuando algo le sorprende y no lo ha dicho él.

No se enteraba.

—Ellos son más chicos que nosotros, bueno él, no tanto pero… ni siquiera son cercanos a Touya, si acaso conoció a Yukito por Nakuru el día que todo se fue a la mierda con mi familia pero ellos para ese entonces no tenían ni idea lo que fuera a pasar.

Asiento, entonces había parado la oreja aquella vez el maldito hijo de puta.

— ¿Crees que le venda?

Pregunto preocupado sin esconder que la miro y que estoy hablando de ella. Sakura siente mi mirada y opta por dar un sorbo a su cerveza y Yue se toma fotos divertidas con ella.

Lo prefiero a que sepa que Eriol y yo estamos hablando.

—No lo puedo dudar siquiera — dice suspirando —, ella ha consumido…

—Eso fue antes — defiendo mostrándole mi perfil izquierdo para luego volver a mirarlos —, Kurogane la investigó y no encontró nada.

—De igual manera Yue es muy listo, sabe esconder la droga de la sangre, no me preguntes cómo, lo hizo conmigo en una ocasión.

—Tal vez le pago al médico.

—Eso puede ser — aceptó suspirando —. Pero no creo que él sea tan hijo de puta como para…

Escucho bufar a Eriol, claro que se ha puesto molesto, es su familia de quien estoy hablando.

—Sakura ha consumido, eso tú sabes pero no creo que él le haga daño, habló conmigo — suspira —, se enamoró de ella y no lo puedes culpar, ella es grandiosa.

Asiento, claro que no me sorprende ella tiene ese no sé qué que nos enamora a todos.

O por lo menos lo siento yo.

Un rato después de cuatro o cinco vasos llenados para nosotros tres Meiling abraza del cuello a Eriol y se ríe por el acto, remontándome a los doce años donde estamos así, tocando, ella cantando, yo escuchando.

— ¡Señoras y señores, el magnate hotelero Eriol Hiiragizawa desde muy niño ha sido un gran cantante así como un excelente guitarrista!— alaga Meiling poniéndose de pie captando la atención de todos nosotros —, él y yo tenemos una canción que escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo, viene de nuestro corazón, sería un enorme placer para nosotros dos que tanto como Kinomoto y Tsukishiro dieran su visto bueno.

Veo a Sakura y a Yue ponerse un poco rojos, sonreír tímidamente y asentir alagados. Por supuesto, ambos son buenos, odio admitirlo de él pero le ponía pasión y empeñó a su jodido instrumento.

Eriol suspira acomodando la guitarra, sintiendo el frio en la espalda, el calor de frente por el fuego, las parejas se acurrucan para disfrutar, nunca nadie había escuchado a Meiling cantar y ella es buena. Estudió para eso pero truncó.

Cosas de familia.

Podíamos tener muchos hobbies pero ninguno podía en sueño hecho realidad, ya estaba escrito nuestro destino y los gustos no venían con él.

Suspiro en cuanto veo aclararse la garganta al igual que Meiling quien da un trago a su vodka. Sonrío y vuelvo a suspirar en cuanto siento a Tomoyo sentarse en el suelo frente a mí para acurrucarse y dejarme abrazarla. Me siento incomodo porque ella frente a mí pero… a veces Tomoyo actúa por razones que ni la misma razón entiende.

Son indiferente por supuesto, acepto el cariño que hace porque se ve bien y porque es lo correcto pero me incomoda mucho el hecho de que quiera pretender algo que no.

Me muevo y Tomoyo conmigo para poder mirar a Eriol y a Meiling. Y él comienza a tocar la guitarra.

[Eriol] When the days are cold / Cuando los días son fríos  
And the cards all fold / Y todas las cartas han sido jugadas  
And the saints we see / Y los santos que vemos  
Are all made of gold / Están hechos de oro

Varios aplauden, jamás habíamos escuchado cantar a Eriol. Lo veo sonreír tímidamente y agachar la mirada para seguir tocando. Incluso yo estoy asombrado.

[Meiling] When your dreams all fail / Cuando tus sueños se han arruinado  
And the ones we hail / Y aquellos a los que alabamos  
Are the worst of all / Son los peores de todos  
And the blood's run stale / Y la sangre está corriendo añeja

Conozco la canción, claro que sí, la escribió Meiling después de que Sakura se fue. Por instante llegue a pensar que era para mí, la verdad es que no lo sé, la veo sufrir por lo mismo a ella también aunque no sé bien por qué.

[Eriol] I want to hide the truth / Quiero esconder la verdad  
I want to shelter you / Quiero protegerte  
But with the beast inside / Pero con la bestia dentro  
There's nowhere we can hide / No hay lugar alguno donde podemos escondernos

[Ambos] No matter what we breed / No importa que hagamos  
We still are made of greed / Seguimos siendo hechos de codicia  
This is my kingdom come / Esta es la llegada de mi reino  
This is my kingdom come / Esta es la llegada de mi reino

Entonces por un instante y gracias a la posición que teníamos Tomoyo y yo, me permito mirar a Sakura quien se recarga en la cabeza de Yue quien ha tomado la misma posición que Tomoyo. Va a ser más fácil mirarnos. Tal vez Meiling la escribió para mí tal vez no, pero así me sentía.

[Eriol] When you feel my heat / Cuando sientas mi ardor  
Look into my eyes / Mírame a los ojos  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios de esconden

Ella suspira sin inmutarse a ser vista, tal vez ya no le importa, tal vez ya le da igual, tal vez quiere liberarse, tal vez tiene también un demonio adentro que la lastima y no la deja ser libre.

Tal vez el amor nos convirtió en demonios a los dos.

[Meiling] Don't get to close / No te acerques demasiado  
It's dark inside / Está oscuro aquí adentro  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden

"**Sakura"**

Era como volver a nacer.

Todo volvía a ser como era antes

[Eriol] When the curtain's call / Cuando el llamado de las cortinas  
Is the last of all / Sea el último de todos  
When the lights fade out / Cuando las luces pierdan intensidad  
All the sinners crawl / Todos los pecadores se arrastrarán

Debo decir que me siento sorprendida de que Eriol pueda tocar un instrumento, de que pueda cantar siquiera y me siento un poco celosa de la verdad acerca de eso. Porque cantaba con el corazón y puedo darme una idea de por quién.

[Meiling] So they dug your grave / Entonces ellos cavarán tu tumba  
And the masquerade / Y la máscara  
Will come calling out / Vendrá gritando  
At the mess you made / En el desastre que has hecho

Eriol no deja de mirar a Tomoyo quien apenas se seca una lagrima que resbala de su rostro, puede soportarlo porque varias hacen lo mismo, yo incluida. Tal vez Meiling la escribió para todos nosotros. Todos éramos el diablo mismo.

[Eriol] Don't want to let you down / No te quiero dejar atrás  
But i am hell bound / Pero estoy en el límite del infierno  
Though this is all for you / Si bien todo esto es por ti  
Don't want to hide the truth / No quiero esconder la verdad

Veo a Shaoran vestido con esos jeans rasgados, sus tenis converse blancos, esa playera de Gorillaz de manga larga, seguro que la usa para provocarme, ambos nos conocimos gracias Up on melancholly hill, canción que es la fecha no puedo interpretar.

[Ambos] No matter what we breed / No importa que hagamos  
We still are made of greed / Seguimos siendo hechos de codicia  
This is my kingdom come / Esta es la llegada de mi reino  
This is my kingdom come / Esta es la llegada de mi reino

Su chaleco deportivo en color verde musgo, cuando está fuera de su etiqueta siempre se ve bien y puede volverme a enamorar únicamente con su físico pero con él, eso, va más allá.

Sólo con ver esos ojos chocolates todo cambia, no hay nadie, nadie existe, sólo somos él y yo, nadie más.

[Meiling] When you feel my heat / Cuando sientas mi ardor  
Look into my eyes / Mírame a los ojos  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios de esconden

Siento la mano de Yue cerrarse entornó a la mía para inclinarse un poco atrás y poner su cabeza en mis rodillas, mirándome fijamente, esos ojos grises tristes como siempre los he visto, él siempre pretende algo que no es y cree que soy tonta y no me doy cuenta. Pero en el fondo sé que sufre.

Le sonrío y él extiende su mano para tomarme de la nuca y agacharme, haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda pero sus labios son lo primero que toco, son suaves pero fríos, secos con un aliento a nada.

[Eriol] Don't get to close / No te acerques demasiado  
It's dark inside / Está oscuro aquí adentro  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden

—Te quiero — me dice Yue apenas soltando mis labios un poco y vuelve a besarme sin dejarme contestarle. Tal vez porque soy buena mentirosa y sabrá que le responderé con lo mismo pero sería mentira.

[Meiling] They say it's what you may / Ellos dicen que esto es lo que puedes  
'cause say it's up to fade / Porque puede desaparecer  
It's volve in my in my soul / Está envuelto en mi alma  
I need to let you go / Necesito dejarte ir

Tal vez yo también pueda quererlo, tal vez él pueda darme una vida que con Shaoran jamás podre tener, tal vez dejaría de ser un concepto y podría entregarme en cuerpo y alma, aunque mi alma le perteneciera a alguien más. No lo sé, son sentimientos y esas cosas.

[Eriol] You eyes they shine so bright / Tus ojos brillan claramente  
I wanna see that light / Yo quiero ver esa luz  
I can't scape this now / No puedo escapar de esto  
[Ambos] Unless you show me how / A menos que me muestres como

"**Shaoran"**

Siento a Tomoyo inclinarse un poco para mirarme fijamente, sus ojos cristalinos me indican que estaba llorando con la letra lo que me incomoda y sorprende, ella no muestra sus sentimientos con nadie, actúa haciendo cosas que nadie más puede siquiera adivinar.

[Eriol] When you feel my heat / Cuando sientas mi ardor  
[Ambos] Look into my eyes / Mírame a los ojos  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios de esconden

—Déjame adivinar, ¿acaso estás pensando en Sakura?

— ¡Pero qué dices! — exclamo apenas tratando de no hacer ruido para acariciar rápidamente su mejilla y limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Ah, entonces no era eso ¿me equivoque?

Me muerdo el labio inferior y ella no me sonríe ni se pone triste ni enojada.

[Eriol] Don't get to close / No te acerques demasiado  
[Ambos] It's dark inside / Está oscuro aquí adentro  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden  
It's where my demons hide / Aquí es donde mis demonios se esconden

—Ella ya tiene a otra persona — me sincero mirándola fijamente —, y yo estoy contigo.

—Pero no me quieres — musita tratando de no llorar, esta vez mostrándome lo que realmente siente.

—Eres bastante observadora Tomoyo, pero a veces hay sentimientos que guardamos en nuestros corazones y…

—Hay muchas clases de sentimientos y es importante transformarlos en palabras para que se nos entienda — se gira un poco y veo lo que tanto estaba evitando.

Sakura y Yue besándose apasionadamente finalizando la puta canción.

—Ella ya no va a estar contigo.

Lo sé.

Me acerco a ella quien recibe mis labios ya acostumbrada a mí. Haciéndome recordar la vez que la hice mía, totalmente diferente a lo que somos ahora, en ese momento fue totalmente pasión, que de haber sido la elegida probablemente sería muy feliz pero no lo fue. Hubo sexo y ya.

Y aunque tengo que acostumbrarme y la quiero, no la amo, no la quiero conmigo para toda la vida.

Me muerdo un poco el labio y luego relamo apenas sacando la punta de la lengua, tal vez ella tiene razón, tal vez era mejor pararlo aquí, detener lo que ni siquiera pudo haber empezado.

* * *

The Melancholy Drama Queen.

¿Conocimos un poco a Tomoyo?

Tal vez faltan un poco de respuestas contestar pero no hay que presionarla, ella tiene un carácter bastante difícil y a veces hasta yo le tengo miedo.

Hay más cosas cómo revelación de algunos secretos o intentos como el que tuvo con Touya pero ya sabemos que Nakuru es súper oportuna y llega cuando la necesitamos.

Jajajaja. Hay el sarcasmo escrito lo adoro.

Por fin Shaoran decidió hacerle frente a su madre pero sin desearlo, más bien creo que por tantas cosas, Hien, Touya y luego YUE.

Carajo que escribir a este hombre lo detesto porque confesare que no me gusta la relación de Sakura con él por lo que lo hice por esa precisa razón, tan no me gusta que es fácil describirla, no me pregunten cómo, pero nace, sale y las palabras prácticamente se escriben solas.

Como ya he repetido la historia la hice hace muchos años, digamos que los últimos capítulos han sido retocados y he agregado cosas nuevas, ya estamos a nada del final, y por fin todo el fic lo logre poner en la computadora así que ya no me aburro ni me canso de leer y escribir ni mi marido de dictar y yo escribo y luego se me viene algo a la mente y le grito ESPERATE SE ME VINO ALGO y él decide decirme, "iré por café porque jode mucho que te dicto un párrafo y ya quieres poner otra cosa", así que bueno, eso se terminó y por fin todo está en la compu y sólo voy a leer, poner, quitar y acomodar.

Pero ya me salí de tema. Sigamos un poco con esto.

La vida pasada de Tomoyo me pone muy triste porque ahora lo puedo decir, ella ha sufrido no porque lo haya querido sino porque no tuvo una guía, realmente estuvo sola y aprendió lo bueno y lo malo a base de lo poco que vivió con sus padres y para ellos ¿Touya por eso se la cogió?, puede que sí porque Fujitaka tampoco fue un buen padre, ahora sabes que él es un maldito hijo de perra al que sin lugar a dudas a veces incluso yo odio pero algo bueno ha de tener el tipo ¿no?

Todo aquí es un hilo de emociones que vamos desenredando poco a poco y espero lo sigan haciendo conmigo para cuando el final, cercano, llegue por fin.

Ahora vayamos con Meiling y Eriol, sí, ellos habían dicho que por fin terminaban su relación o cariño o lo que fuera que tenían por Ieran y Shaoran, pero eso no quita que sigan unidos al mismo amor, supongo que por eso Meiling se atrevió a pedirle que cantaran juntos.

En Card captor siempre dijo que ella era mejor cantante que Tomoyo y luego llegó a decir que sólo Tomoyo está a altura de su voz, así que quise traerlo aquí, por cierto en mi soundtrack está una canción de Meiling **Kocchi wo muite **que es parte de Sakura Card Captor, obvio yo puse que Tomoyo se la escribió a ella y en capítulo anterior vemos esa canción, lo que escuche es la mera verdad de Meiling, ella realmente canta bien.

Pero en fin, la canción que canta con Eriol se llama "Demons" de los Imagine Dragons, y es que en un concierto que hubo en México con ellos y cuando la cantaron me los imagine a mis chicos así que busque el mejor cover que pude encontrar y aquí está el resultado.

La canción con el cover la encontraran en mi soundtrack Quítame la respiración… otra vez.

Escúchenla, ámenla y vivan el momento lleno de drama como ellos.

En fin, me despido por el momento avisándoles que la próxima semana tenemos capítulo nuevo de El arte de ser tres, las invito a ser parte de esos adolescentes locos que sólo piensan en tener sexo, tener parejas y bueno, sufrir en sus momentos de adolescencia.

P.D: He contestado a las chicas como siempre cada que subo un nuevo capítulo, a las que pude por supuesto, las que quieran su respuesta o que me comunique con ellas por favor dejen sus correos que yo encantada de poder hacerlo.

Gracias y nos vemos a la próxima.


	20. Prohibido

**Quítame la respiración**

Capítulo 20- Prohibido...

_Nota: Antes de comenzar a leer quisiera darles un aviso bastante fuerte o bueno yo no lo considero así pero varias lectoras que buscan rango M después se quejan. Así que aquí va mi comunicado, si te ofenden: la masturbación, la eyaculación femenina y masculina, el sexo oral y demás situaciones eróticas que puedan ofenderte DETENTE AHORA, este capítulo es el más subido de tono. Sin más por el momento nos leemos abajo._

"**Shaoran"**

Varias canciones más de parte de algunos de los invitados que desearon tomar la guitarra de Eriol, cosa extraña porque él jamás se había atrevido a prestarla, esta vez sin dudas lo hizo lo cual puedo decir que aplaudo aquello. La mayoría ya estábamos ebrios así que apenas si había buena música, varios se levantaron a bailar sin ritmo en sí y la verdad es que fuera de todo la estaba pasando bien.

—Sabes… sabes… — comenzaba a sesear Eriol pasando un brazo por mis hombros, estaba ebrio —, ¿sabes qué me dijo mi padre?...

Suspiro. Ahí venia lo malo, siempre hablando así cuando algo se le venia del pasado.

—Su posición en mi estima ha sido remplazada toda mi vida por su buzón… — río, para estar ebrio estaba algo claro. —Él nació siendo muy pobre… y yo… yo nací con todo lo que cualquiera pueda tener y he empezado con nada… nada lo impresiona ¿Por qué no me quitó todo?...

—Ven, vamos — comienzo a tratar de caminar hasta una de las sillas a nuestra disposición —, siéntate un rato, no quisiera verte vomitar frente a todos.

Él bufa y mueve su mano como si espantara moscas, su mirada esta algo perdida y por lo blanco que es sus mejillas se notan más rosas por el insumo del alcohol.

—El pasado no puedes cambiarlo, ni mucho menos borrarlo, pero… lo bueno es que el futuro siempre se encontrará frente al tuyo…

—Bien, suficiente, te llevare a tu habitación…

— ¡Llévatela, vete lejos, no regreses! — me grita levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan apenas tratando de empujarse, miro a todos lados, gracias al cielo nadie nos está viendo.

Suspiro.

Sé qué es lo que me quiere dar a entender y aunque es muy difícil verlo en este estado sé controlarlo.

—Eriol, trata de mantenerte sereno, nadie puede escuchar cualquier cosa que…

— ¡El irreverente Li Shaoran, el más soberbio de todos, el que cambio al amor de su vida por unos cuantos millones MIRENLO, TODOS VEANLO…!

Siento el hombro de Yue golpear con el mío, esta vez sin desearlo. Seguro porque Eriol ya se estaba pasando un poco con el tono, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en qué momento había quedado así, estábamos tomando juntos, si acaso fui al baño, vi a mi hijo dormir en la cama de Fuutie y regrese y él ya estaba peor que mal.

Yue lo toma de los hombros con fuerza, no parece tenerla físicamente pero me alegro de que así sea, la verdad yo también me encuentro un poco mareado como para hacerme cargo de él.

No me ofendo pues sé lo que siempre ha pensado de mí, él cree que soy un idiota pero lo sé, yo le preste a una madre un hogar… prácticamente le entregue a mi hermana Fanren para que se estrenara. Supongo que sólo estaba en deuda conmigo o porque le quite lo que más quería.

— ¿Qué paso?

Pregunta Yamasaki acercándose a nosotros, mirando atrás de mí, todas las jodidas miradas estaban entre nosotros, seguro porque sus gritos y la parte en la que me empujó eran situaciones para llamar la atención.

—Se le ha pasado la bebida — indico señalándolo como si fuera lo más obvio, Yamasaki asiente y como es digno de él se ofrece en ayudar a Yue quien le indica que lo hagan a los costados.

Suspiro.

Asiento en cuanto los dos me miran en señal de tener todo bajo control y me doy media vuelta para seguir con lo mío, bebiendo solo mientras hay más a mí alrededor. Me siento en el lugar donde estaba en un principio para seguir tomando ahora una cerveza y ver a Tomoyo darle un fraternal abrazo a Nakuru.

¿De cuándo acá tan amigas y tan familia?

Me burlo sólo de ponerme a pensar en entrar en esas locas cabecitas.

En un momento bajara Eriol, tomara seguro un par de líneas y como siempre. Niego sólo de ponerme a pensar en semejante estupidez, tal vez incluso le acompañe y yo también tome unas.

Suspiro.

Levanto la mirada y veo a Sakura sacar su celular de la bolsa, hacer algo, no sé, yo la miro fijamente, ella sonríe y luego me mira, por supuesto me pongo tan rojo de lo nervioso que se me hace verme en esto.

Así me paso la primera vez que la vi, ella en su celular escuchando música y yo acercándome para ver cuál era la que estaba escuchando, fue su mirada verde lo primero en cautivarme, fue tranquila, serena y muy franca. Justo como ahora.

Esa vez yo era un estúpido que deseaba su dinero.

Esta vez sigo siendo el mismo estúpido, sólo eso.

Guarda su celular en la bolsa de la chamarra y se levanta para caminar hasta donde estaba una de las casas de los salvavidas que había en la playa. Me levanto para ver que no había nadie más observándome, ni siquiera Tomoyo.

Me relamo los labios dejando todo de lado para caminar detrás de ella, es fácil esconderse cuando eres adolescente, pero cuando eres casado se vuelve un fuerte de guerra. Siento como el escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo y opto por caminar por el lado izquierdo para topármela frente a frente. Sería extraño porque ellos estaría enfrente y nosotros atrás… y podrán vernos cuando quieran vomitar o en su defecto orinar por tanta cerveza.

Camino más rápido y la logro ver en la oscuridad, pone su frente en la pared y comienza a llorar desgarradoramente, sus manos en la pared golpeándola con sus palmas, sintiéndome desfallecer, quitándome la respiración, verla sufrir era un sufrimiento para mí, me dolía era como lastimarme.

Llora un par de veces más y parece quererse calmar, sacar un pañuelo de su chamarra blanca y limpiarse las lágrimas.

Suspiro tomando fuerza para acercarme a ella o para alejarme, no sé, ella suspira y sigue limpiándose el rostro. Me muerdo el labio inferior y camino lo más rápido que puedo para tomarla con fuerza de la cintura, atraerla a mí, ponerme mi barba en su hombro derecho tratando de hundir mi rostro porque yo sentía las mismas ganas de llorar y gritarle al mundo lo injusto que ha sido con nosotros.

—_Aunque esté sentimiento se pierda no importa que cosas sucedan, te prometo que aún así te seguiré. _

Le digo apretándola con todas mis fuerzas, impidiendo que ella se vaya y escucho apenas un gemido de ella. La he asustado pero se ha tranquilizado un poco, lo sé, la siento, aunque sus latidos vayan a mil por hora… aunque su reparación este agitada.

—Por favor… — consigue decirme —,_ este sentimiento no creo que sea el más indicado y mucho menos en esta situación, por lo que más quieras, olvídate para siempre de mí, no me vuelvas a buscar_… te lo dije esa vez… ¡bórrame de tu corazón!

— ¡Ni de mi corazón ni de mis pensamientos, Sakura!

Grito separándome apenas un poco para hacerla girar, tomarla con fuerza de los hombros y agitándola como si así pudiera arreglarle las ideas, los sentimientos, sus emociones, todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo.

Yo podría dejar todo por ella por qué ella no lo hace por mí.

— ¿Y hacerle a Tomoyo lo que mis padres me hicieron, lo que los tuyos a ti?

Demanda. No le importa demostrarme su llanto, su cólera y su ira, su dolor.

—Sakura…

—Ella te quiere… lo veo y sé por qué te ama ¡ve lo mismo que yo en ti!

No quiero llorar pero mis lágrimas caen sin pensarlo al escucharla. La sigo sujetando de soltarla sé que ella se alejara y sé que esta vez lo hará para siempre.

—Perdóname por favor… — digo agachando la cabeza sintiendo temblar, impidiendo sacar mi llanto.

—No… no… no me hagas esto, eso hará las cosas más difíciles…

Me dice alejándose de mí sin que yo pueda desearlo y veo que da dos pasos al frente, dejándome como aquella vez, como cuando el sonido del elevador me indicó que ella se alejaría de mí, que ella se iría y que no volvería.

— ¡No, no, no me vuelvas abandonar!

Le grito sujetándola de la mano para hacerla retroceder otra vez, escondernos detrás de esta jodida casa.

— ¡Si esta era nuestra separación hubiera preferido no conocerte!— vuelvo a gritar sin soltarla, sus ojos verdes se tornan rojos como aquella vez y sé que los míos igual.

— ¡Basta por favor, ya no sigas!

—No quiero perderte — le digo sujetando su rostro tanto como ella me lo permite —, déjame por favor… estar aquí contigo… un momento, un rato… saber que vas a ser feliz…

—_No contigo_ — me dice cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y yo hago lo mismo para no mirarla fijamente.

—No te vayas por favor, no sin mirarme otra vez… estoy con ella pero me he decidido por ti.

Suspiro.

—Te amo tanto — le digo por fin sintiéndola sujetarse de mis brazos mientras yo sigo sosteniendo su rostro.

Tal vez por el influjo del alcohol por fin nos decíamos las cosas cara a cara y puede que todos tengan razón y este sea el adiós, que los dos nos quedemos con la pena y el dolor, sin poder dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

¿Desearle que sea feliz?, tal vez Eriol tiene razón, pero no quiero, no quiero que lo sea sin mí.

No puedo desearle la felicidad, ella es todo para mí. Decirle adiós era como quitarme una parte de mi ser, sé que pude haber hecho algo para nosotros, fue algo tarde porque este puto final era más que obvio.

Somos sangre.

Vi en la carta de mi madre la prueba. Trate de olvidarlo, de ignorarlo pero no puedo.

Por mi mente pueden pasar infinidad de cosas perversas, cambiarme el nombre, el de ella, seguir juntos, amarnos toda la vida, tener un puto cuento de hadas que sé jamás existen pero… ¿Qué hago?

¿Dejarla ir?, tal vez, pude perderla una vez, puedo recuperarme de una segunda. Si eso es lo que ella quiere.

—Estos dos días que pasaron… fueron reales — susurro juntando su frente con la mía, escuchando su respiración, sentir su aliento así como ella me siente a mí.

Sakura asiente y la veo relamerse el labio inferior.

—Pero tu estas con Tomoyo y yo con Yue…

Niego inmediatamente como si con eso la fuera a callar, como si esos nombres fueran una invocación al mal.

—No digas eso por favor, odio cuando haces eso.

—Pero es verdad, así es nuestra vida ahora y no la podemos cambiar… ¿Qué es lo que quieres Shaoran?

Suspiro.

¿Qué es lo que quiero?

¡La quiero a ella, siempre fue ella!

—Por favor… me moriré… no voy a poder soportarlo…

Entonces, casi sin pensarlo, tal vez en un acto de despedida… ella me abraza y comienza a besarme de la forma más sensual posible. Agitada, sexi, sensual… toda Sakura Kinomoto en un susurro.

"**Sakura"**

Seguí su camino mientras me sujetaba de la mano, iba a prisa y creo que yo también, no sé por mi propio impulso o por el de él, pero igual estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera que pudiera pasar como despedida.

Creo que ambos lo sabemos pero no nos vamos atrever a decirlo en voz alta, duele demasiado.

Igual, de cualquier forma en que queramos estar separado no se iba a poder, siempre hay algo, tal vez por la sangre, tal vez por el amor, tal vez por muchas cosas, llámese pasión, llámese deseo. Siempre terminamos en este punto porque es la única manera en la que nos podemos amar sin condición.

—No… no… no por favor espera — digo agitada casi sin poderme contener —, están todos allá…

— ¿Y?, ¿y?

Niega deteniéndome para continuar besándome.

Tal vez porque nos amamos siendo de piedra.

Tal vez porque nos quitamos la respiración.

Tal vez porque somos demasiado extraños.

Tal vez porque no tenemos nada en común.

Tal vez porque siempre hay un roto para un descocido.

Tal vez porque simplemente es amor.

Lo veo quitarse su chaleco y quitarme mi chamarra para acomodarlos en el suelo tan rápido como le fue posible, únicamente lo veo moverse, poner algo en el suelo para no embarrarnos de lodo pero pasado un rato nos van a encontrar.

Inmediatamente comienza a besarme el cuello de una forma entre tranquila y ansiosa mientras yo cierro los ojos mordiendo mi labio inferior, si íbamos a despedirnos sería de la mejor manera, nos haríamos el amor por última vez, me lo decía mi corazón.

Tendría que ser fantástico.

Me da pequeños mordiscos y yo apenas puedo me abrazo a él como me es posible para moverme lo suficiente y darle más acceso a mí.

Dios, por favor perdónanos si estamos a punto de pecar… porque nosotros no nos vamos arrepentir.

— ¿Estas tomando anticonceptivos?

Me pregunta entre besos y mordidas, sonrío, a buena hora se le ocurre preguntar eso, seguro porque no nos íbamos a cuidar esta vez, ni la anterior y creo que nunca lo hemos hecho.

—Sí — respondo apenas sacando un suspiro o tal vez era un gemido.

Él me aprieta la cintura y me acerca más a su pelvis para dejarme sentir que se le ha puesto tan duro que apenas de recordar las veces que estábamos así… es… electrizante.

_Quítame la respiración_ Shaoran, es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

—Puedes no tomarla en los siguientes días… — me dice subiendo y bajando sus manos de mi cintura a mi cadera a mis nalgas a mi cadera y otra vez a la cintura, agachándose lentamente para comenzar a besar mi pecho y dar un pequeño mordisco a mis pezones.

Me arqueo sin pensarlo, es tan delicioso que apenas puedo pensar en lo que dice.

—Tener algo mío… estar más cerca… yo lo aceptaría gustoso — me dice regresando a mi cuello para darme la vuelta y quedar de espaldas mientras él acomoda mi cadera en la suya para que pueda sentirlo aún más intenso.

Siento un escalofrío y vuelvo a suspirar.

Es de locos esos que dice pero puede pasar por mi mente.

—No estaríamos juntos… — digo en mi defensa.

¿Qué era lo que me proponía?... una estúpida relación de él con Tomoyo y su hijo y yo con Yue y con el hijo de nosotros dos… ¿ese era su plan?

Trato de alejarme para hacerle frente pero él me sujeta del vientre con fuerza y continúa besándome.

—Esto no sólo te incluye a ti con lo que quiero darte, es a ti… a mí, a mi hijo y el que podemos tener.

Suspira y yo también.

—Que Tomoyo sea la madre de mi hijo no quiere decir que deba estar con ella, debo estar contigo — sube sus manos para apretarme los pechos sintiendo sus manos sobre mis pezones que se han puesto duros y yo siento que la humedad comienza a recorrerme.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto de repente.

—Porque… — suspira otra vez y se aleja para girarme y quedar frente a frente, dejándome ver sus ojos ahora más rojos por la luz de la luna, su cabello negro y más hermoso que antes, más hermoso que siempre —, porque te conozco y vas amar a mi bebé tanto como amarás el de nosotros.

Agacho la mirada, tener un hijo con mi hermanastro, cuidar del suyo, cuidarlo a él… ¿y luego?... ¿huir?... probablemente, tal vez sean sólo simples sueños, simples fantasías y jamás en la vida pude imaginarme algo así para mí pero… pensar si quiera que pueda volverse realidad, me hace mucha ilusión.

Asiento para su rostro con mis manos y besarlo con toda la pasión que tengo sintiendo pequeñas gotas caer sobre nosotros, sobre el césped, sobre los árboles, sobre todo.

¿Cómo algo que esta tan mal puede hacernos sentir tan bien?

—Ven… — susurro en cuanto puedo para separarme de él y entrar por la pequeña ventanita abierta a la casita en la que estábamos detrás. No había nadie.

Era pequeña por supuesto, una cama apenas para una persona, varios salvavidas, un botiquín de emergencia tan grande que daba miedo, cortinas con un material extraño que no dejaban ver nada de lo que había y en la puerta varios candados de seguridad para que nadie pudiera pasar.

A la persona encargada se le había olvidado cerrar la jodida ventana.

Demasiado amor esta noche… podría ser imposible, tan prohibido.

"**Shaoran"**

— ¿Ponemos un poco de música?

Pregunta viendo un viejo estero, no sabía que se siguieran usando.

— ¿Crees que alguien pueda escucharnos?

Niego instantáneamente, he venido aquí con anterioridad, la persona aquí, pone velas cuando es de noche, Eriol y yo siempre creímos que era gay, nadie entra aquí y mucho menos en la noche.

Ella se ríe en cuanto niego y le entrego una de las portadas que más me ha llamado la atención, debo admitir que tener un disco de Kenny G no baja mis sospechas pero acepto su buen gusto.

Ella pone el disco mientras yo comienzo a prender las velas aromáticas que el hombre nos ha hecho el favor de dejar, que no le quepa duda de que va a ver mucho amor y pasión por aquí.

—Totalmente de buen gusto — dice ella mientras cierra sus ojos para disfrutar del sonido de "bésame mucho", seguro porque tal vez tuvo que aprender a cantarla o tocarla en el piano, qué sé yo.

Incluso puede que Yue se la tocara con el violín.

Me recorre un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo.

El aroma a canela, café, vainilla, chocolate y fresas hacen del lugar un montón de caramelo, bastante aromáticas para el momento, cierro mis ojos para poder disfrutar de Kenny y el aroma de las velas.

Nadie existía, sólo ella y yo.

Supongo que estaba bien.

Ella comienza a besar mi cuello sin que yo abra los ojos y respondo de inmediato a sus caricias en cuanto comienza a quitarme la camisa de Gorillaz que me puse a propósito para que ella me notara, sus manos bajan a mi estómago para acariciarme. Me dan unas ganas de ponerme a bailar esto con ella, sensual, desnudándonos poco a poco.

Sé que nada me detiene pero ahora disfruto mucho de sus caricias, sus manos a mi cinturón para desabrocharlo, desabotonar el pantalón, bajar el ziper y sentir como la tela de los pantalones llega a mis tobillos.

Está húmeda, no había sentido que nos habíamos mojado mucho en cuanto comenzó a llover.

Ahora escuchaba en mi cabeza Careless whisper con el mismo Kenny G.

Tan tortuoso como era posible.

La sangre comenzaba a llegar a mi cabeza… a las dos.

Comienzo a respirar agitadamente mientras ella levanta sus brazos para que pueda quitarle aquella camisa negra sin ningún logo ni nada, dejándome ver sus pechos libres de sostén. Tal vez estaba liberada porque así le gustaba.

Ella me sonríe mientras seguimos sumergidos en el mar de pasión, de música y aroma.

Me empuja lentamente y me mira a los pies. Comienzo a quitarme el pantalón para no impedir ningún movimiento. Los tenis quedando descalzo en la madera fría pero así como se enfría se calienta rápidamente.

La veo bajarse sus jeans ajustados tipo skinny color blanco y sus zapatitos de bailarina. Quedar en aquella diminuta braga de hilo color negro con una mariposa.

Los años le han sentado bien.

No puedo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, saborearla.

Mis manos van a su cintura y ella comienza a moverse de una manera sensual a la música, llamándola, poseyéndola y siendo participe de eso. Arquea su cadera y yo la sostengo con fuerza con una mano mientras con la otra toco su cuello y bajo a su pecho, su estómago, su ombligo y vuelvo a subir dejándome llevar para tomarla de la nuca y atraerla a mí para besarla apasionadamente, ella se vuelve a mover al ritmo del nuevo coro y sin pensarlo me muevo con ella.

Pegados, juntos, moviéndonos sensualmente. Su cadera con la mía. Su vientre con mi pelvis. Y yo tan duro que no puedo más. Le doy un par de vueltas y la atraigo a mí con fuerza para volver a besarla mientras subo una de sus piernas con mi mano en señal de tal vez un tango.

Ella me acaricia el rostro y la música cambia otra vez para dejarnos con la más sensual de todas. Songbird.

—Mírame…

Pide empujándome a la cama, sentándome, obligarme a verla como da media vuelta y se agacha para dejarme ver su trasero que se vuelve un corazón, mueve sus rodillas lentamente y comienza a bajarse sus bragas con una sensualidad de muerte.

Yo siento que me explota la cabeza.

Me recorre otro escalofrío y sin tocar, sin nada prácticamente siento tener un orgasmo en la mente.

Me relamo los labios rápidamente porque de tener la boca abierta por un rato se me han secado y muerdo mi labio inferior lentamente en cuanto ella se gira para dejarme verla completamente. Ya la he visto por supuesto pero esta vez era diferente.

Ella por fin se estaba dejando llevar y creo que yo también.

Frente a mí hay un sillón de piel, lo suficientemente grande como para que hiciéramos lo que ella quisiera. Ella se sienta con las piernas abiertas.

Yo abro los ojos como platos.

¿Quién es ella y que ha hecho con Sakura Kinomoto?

Apenas la vuelvo a mirar y ella comienza a tocarse un pecho con la mano derecha y con la izquierda va bajando lentamente para comenzar a tocar su centro, afuera, adentro, lento, despacio… tranquilo.

Sin pensarlo, mi mano va a mi miembro, ni cuenta me di que ella ya me había quitado todo.

Lo sujeto con la fuerza necesaria para mantener el control, ella se muerde el labio inferior y claramente escucho su primer gemido, se está calentando y yo también.

En una ocasión ella estaba totalmente nerviosa porque Tomoyo y sus amigas le dijeron que ellas se masturbaban seguido y que se sentía bien. Sakura estaba nerviosa y la alenté hacerlo frente a mí, pudo más su nervio y no lo conseguí, me extrañaba un poco que ahora lo pudiera hacer. Tal vez Yue la alienta a ser más sensual de lo que yo jamás pude conseguir.

Ella arquea su espalda otra vez, gime más fuerte y creo que ha conseguido el primer orgasmo. No tiene su eyaculación pero sé lo que siente.

—Lo hacía pensando en ti… — suelta como si leyera mis pensamientos —… mucho… todo el tiempo…

Suspiro de alivio mientras muevo mi mano más rápido pero sé que no podría aguantar más si la sigo viendo y me sigo imaginando adentro de ella.

Hacia tanto que no me masturbaba… ¿desde los diecisiete?... tal vez.

Gracias al cielo que songbird está en la sección de muchas horas o tal vez estaba programada así, no sé, no me importa pero es todo lo que quiero escuchar.

Es tan erótico el momento que no puedo pedir más.

Extiendo mi mano en cuanto ella por fin me devuelve la mirada.

—Ven aquí — demando —, te necesito.

Creo que fue más bien una orden pero apenas si podía hablar.

Ella se va acercando como un felino al acecho, a cuatro patas y yo lo quiero es tomar ese trasero y hacerlo mío a como dé lugar. Y por un breve instante vi una maldita liga para hacer ejercicio, mil y un perversiones pasaron por mi mente.

Ella creo que notó mi sonrisa maléfica en cuanto me incline un poco para poder quedarme frente a frente y besarla rápidamente.

— ¿Qué vas hacer?

Pregunta preocupada.

—Nada que tú no quieras, me voy a detener en cuanto así lo quieras, probablemente no ocupes nada de palabras de seguridad pero te concederé una por si las dudas.

Escucho una carcajada y la música deja de sonar, tal vez eran unas pocas canciones.

— ¿Quieres atarme?

Pregunta pero yo ya tengo la liga en mis manos acercándome a ella para poder ponerla en los barrotes de la cama individual. Al final sí que nos iba a servir ese pequeño espacio.

Me relamo los labios.

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas?— respondo burlón tomando una bufanda que seguro ella traía, creo que no me fije bien —, ciega y atada… no podrás hacer mucho.

— ¿Y cuál va a ser la palabra?

Ella está preocupada pero de inmediato yo suelto mi sonrisa de victoria, asustada o no ella ya había cedido.

—Tal vez una que no tenga nada que ver con el momento, eso me puede prender y ni siquiera te preste atención hum— me acerco a ella para comenzar atar sus manos como Jesús en la cruz y ella accede antes de ponerle la bufanda en los ojos.

¿De cuándo acá yo era así?, tuve muchas experiencias sexuales pero ninguna cómo está, creo que ninguna como las que tuve con ella.

—Tú propón una entonces — demanda tragando saliva un poco inquieta, las ganas y el valor ya se le habían ido, debe estar tranquila, con lo que le voy hacer se va a volver loca. Rio sólo de verla.

— ¿Y crees recordarla si la pongo yo?

—De todas formas no creo que sea necesaria — supone.

Yo vuelvo a reír.

— Bueno, supongo que va a ser mejor para mí — suspiro —, Yue.

— ¿Qué?

Demanda enojada tratando de levantarse de golpe pero los nudos se lo impiden, sabría que esa iba a ser su reacción, lo hice a propósito sí, de hacerlo y ella lo nombra a él, aceptare cualquier decisión que ella quiera tomar, va a ser doloroso, sí pero es un bien necesario.

Traumatizante si es que lo llega hacer.

—Shu— silencio separando sus piernas para comenzar el juego. Y ahora escucho I see you de Mika.

Mis manos no hacen nada más que ir separando sus muslos que no parecen quererse despegar, escondiéndome su centro, eso que tanto deseo, sintiendo como me llama, que su olor ha comenzado a embriagarme, huele a caliente, lo juro, huele a seducción. Huele a mí.

Ella no dice nada y tomo la bufanda para ponerla en sus ojos y amarrarla apenas un poco. Por fin ha quedado ciega y yo dispuesto hacer lo que me venga en gana.

No niega ni dice nada incomodo así que lo primero que hago es morder su labio interno, pasar un poco mi lengua, no iba ocupar mis manos para esto, debían ser mis labios los que la devorarán.

La punta de mi lengua entra hasta donde puede y subo un poco para alcanzar su clítoris, tomarlo con mis labios y apretarlo un par de veces.

Su primer grito y lamento no poder verlo pero esto es más excitante que verla justo ahora. Mi mano derecha se guía hasta tocarla, es suave, es deliciosa y toda mía. Mi dedo medio se posiciona en su centro para moverlo varias veces de forma rápida, de adentro para afuera rápido, continuo, mis labios en su clítoris apretándolo tanto como puedo.

— ¡Ya… ya… ya…!

Gime, grita.

Pero no es la palabra mágica.

No hay palabra que me detenga.

Y prefiero que no la diga.

— ¡Por favor… para… para… para… me… ah…Shaoran…!

Y ahí estaba todo. Lo que tanto buscaba, lo que tanto extrañaba.

Su _squirt_ tan delicioso me baña el rostro, los labios y la mano, saco mi dedo y comienzo acariciarla, tiembla y no parece tener control. Esta vez no tengo la necesidad de limpiarme ni limpiarla, voy subiendo el rostro para besar su vientre, su ombligo, sus senos, morder lentamente sus pezones y su cuello, dar pequeños mordiscos, creo que dejándole un par de marcas… la verdad es que no me importa.

—Por favor… déjame tocarte… déjame…

Suplica, implora y yo me regocijo de placer al escucharla suplicar de esa manera tan ardiente.

Puedo concederle un poco pero no le prometo nada así que me pongo de pie y cuidadosamente, sin lastimarla me paso por la cabecera de la cama, tengo el espacio suficiente para hacerla bajar un poco, sólo su cabeza sin que se pudiera soltar.

Pongo mi miembro suavemente en sus labios y ella abre la boca como quien recibe el mejor manjar de su vida. Me muerdo el labio inferior e instantáneamente abro la boca y siento que quiero gritar pero me contengo y me sujeto con fuerza de los barrotes a los lados para no dejarme ir.

Esta era la verdadera vida.

Pecado no.

Si Dios, Buda, cualquier dios conociera este placer puedo apostar lo que sea a que no la llamaría pecado.

Siento sus dientes entorno a mí y sin querer suelto uno o varios gemidos, y eso que lo hacía con la boca sin la ayuda de sus manos. El escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, sé que no voy a poder soportar más de eso así que lo saco de su boca para inclinarme un poco. Estaba a nada de venirme.

Veo su sonrisa llena de victoria.

—Debimos haberte puesto una palabra.

Le sonrió creo que de forma tímida y lo bueno es que no puede verme.

—Ven aquí mi cantante,

Demando soltándola tan rápido como puedo para liberarla, liberar a ese demonio interno que seguramente me hará sentir tan caliente como el infierno.

"**Sakura"**

Lo recuesto en la cama para posicionarme encima de él, mis piernas a cada costado, dejándolo que pueda tocar mis piernas, mi vientre, subir sus manos a mis pechos y estrujarme tanto como puedo lleno de placer.

Voy bajando lentamente mientras subo mis manos.

Esto es el vino y pan de cada día, lo juro. Jamás había tenido tanto placer como el que ahora estaba disfrutando, supongo que porque el tiempo, las decisiones y todo el drama pueden hacer que el sexo sea mejor.

Más si es prohibido.

Si voy a ser castigada y mi alma va a quedarse penando por los siglos de los siglos, muerte bienvenida. Disfrutare de este manjar de purgatorio… si es con él.

Llevo mis manos a mis cabello para moverlo un poco, tal es el placer que siento que de esa manera puedo retener a mi cordura pero creo que la he perdido o la misma cordura está muy atenta a lo que sucede que no me deja hacer nada más que disfrutar, que disfrutar y disfrutar.

Muevo mi cadera de la manera más sensual que puedo, de la forma que sólo me sale con él. De adelante, a la izquierda, para atrás y a la derecha. La cama rechina apenas un poco pero sus gemidos de placer hacen olvidar todo otro sonido.

Las gotas de la lluvia torrencial fuera golpeando las ventanas. Los truenos. Las olas del mar que golpean con el arrecife.

La luz de la luna que nos ha dejado a favor de protegernos, la iluminación de las velas es todo lo que tenemos.

Siento sus manos en mi cadera apretándome lo más fuerte que puede y luego me suelta para cubrirse el rostro. Gemir, casi gritar, tomar su cabello y volverme a sujetar con fuerza mientras yo sigo con mi vaivén.

— ¿Te gusta?

Me atrevo a preguntar con dificultad. Apretándome los pechos, mordiéndome el labio inferior y después mirar al techo.

—Ah… sí… ¿y a ti?

Le cuesta hablar. Su saliva lo abandona. Traga pesado. Sonrío victoriosa.

Lo tengo donde quería, podía moverme lo más fuerte que quisiera y él terminaría en un dos por tres.

Doy unos pequeños brincos y él me sujeta la cadera o para ayudarme al movimiento o para detenerme.

Se muerde el labio inferior y trata de levantarse de poco a poco para dejarme de rodillas y él totalmente sentado. Sigo brincando ahora con más fuerza con su ayuda.

—Como te encanta volverme loco…

Masculla sujetándome ahora de la espalda y yo me sostengo de sus hombros para no resbalar.

Me permito soltar un par de risitas y ver su sonrisa de triunfo mientras me abraza, ver sus cabellos moverse, húmedos de sudor, su frente perlada, sonrojado. Me acerco a besarlo y sabe tan bien, me hace sentir tan viva que es todo lo que puedo pedir.

Lo siento levantarse y hacerme brincar más y más. Me sujeta con su fuerza de las piernas para que no me caiga. Era como cuando estuvimos en la ducha el día que casi mi madre nos atrapa.

Se sentía tan bien. Rozaba más y más en mí… tan rico, tan placentero.

—Me voy a… ah… venir…

Le digo en sus labios sin soltarlo. Lo siento sonreír otra vez y escucho su gemir. Tan varonil, tan fuerte.

Tan ronco.

Siento como poco a poco lo húmedo en mí se vuelve líquido y cae, cae y siento temblar y no puedo evitar gritar de placer.

Él sigue moviéndose, escuchando como choca nuestra piel con el líquido de mí ser.

—Así… así… — gime en mis labios sin quererme soltar.

Y creo que va a terminar pronto pero no quiero que acabe así que acaricio su rostro lo más despacio que puedo y él me mira fijamente. Por fin puedo ver esos chocolates sin interrupciones.

Cada que hacíamos el amor siempre fue difícil. No había tiempo, teníamos que escondernos, alguien podía encontrarnos.

Esta vez todo estaba como debía… hasta el final, las veces que quisiéramos.

No sé si a Tomoyo le dé está clase de placer y aunque debo admitir que siento celos que me queman el interior… lo que siento ahora nadie me lo puede arrebatar.

—Me voy a venir.

Avisa apretándome con fuerza para girarse con rapidez y llevarme a la cama. Recostarme para quedar él encima y comienza a moverse más lento, poco a poco, llegando, sintiendo… disfrutando.

Miro al cielo. Al techo. A las nubes. A las estrellas. Al infinito.

—Te amo.

Suelto por segunda vez en cuando lo siento a él dejarse caer. Y por fin terminamos juntos.

"**Shaoran"**

La lluvia no cesa, las velas se han apagado y lo único que nos deja seguir iluminados son los faros de afuera.

¿Esto es todo lo que necesitaba?

Ya no lo sé, me supo a despedida.

Siento en mi pecho la opresión, el vacío en la boca del estómago, el escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

No sé qué pueda pasar.

De verdad no lo sé.

El estéreo continúa sonando. No me había percatado que Kenny ya no estaba con nosotros, se había programado para la radio loca, escuchando una canción coreana bastante vieja.

From the beginning until now.

La recuerdo, es de _Sonata de invierno._

…_Me caigo en pedazos porque te extraño mucho… y aunque trato intensamente de olvidarte no puedo hacerlo… _

Aprendí el coreano cuando estaba en los viajes de negocios con mi padre, está canción es la favorita de Hien.

Creo que ahora entiendo por qué. Describe perfectamente lo que los dos sentimos.

_Si no puedo verte de nuevo prefiero olvidarte… olvidar todo de ti. _

Yo tampoco me imagine lo doloroso que sería amar tanto a una persona y luego dejarla ir y vivir con eso.

Sientes que te mueres por dentro. Tal vez lo que tengo que decirme a mí mismo es "_se acabó_", hasta aquí llegamos y que haga lo que haga ella ya no volverá a mí.

Tal vez sea estúpido, momentos atrás le prometo amor eterno, que estaré con ella, que dejaría todo pero ¿realmente lo haríamos?, somos torpes marionetas con hilos forjados de nacimiento, esclavos de un jodido apellido que nos une con la sangre. Toda nuestra vida siempre fue así.

¿Dejar y olvidar? Son dos palabras que por separadas no te dicen nada pero unirlas se vuelven en un sentimiento muy fuerte. Y que fuera de significar lo mismo deciden por tu alma.

Sería capaz de dejar todo por ella, por supuesto que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces pero también conozco los límites de ella. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, el cielo tiene su límite.

Sí, le hice el amor ¿y luego?, significa todo para nosotros pero no puede ir más allá, no puedo privarle todo el privilegio de… de lo que sea.

La amo, más que nada. Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Esa canción me hace ponerme muy triste — dice suspirando —, no le entiendo pero la melodía es fuerte.

Suspira.

—Me gustaría escucharla contigo — digo después de mucho sintiendo su cabeza en mi brazo izquierdo. Abrazándola, acariciando sus hombros mientras ella me besa el pecho y luego con la yema de sus dedos hace diversas figuras.

¿Hace cuánto no estábamos así?

—La canción que escribiste para mí, ¿fue la que le cantaste a mi hijo?

Ella asiente. Sí, ella ya me lo había confesado y quisiera escucharla pero también dolería.

—Casi no me gusta cantarla, es muy fuerte pero me obligaron para una presentación en el conservatorio. La primera vez que me hicieron cantar frente a varias personas vi a una pareja abrazada — suspira como si lo recordara y aquel sentimiento lo detestara —, todos disfrutaban, me miraban y ellos apenas me notaron que no deje de mirarlos, en mi cabeza hice toda una historia de su vida, de su relación y simplemente la odie a ella porque era feliz y yo no podía serlo.

Suspiro abriendo los ojos como platos.

No conocía esa parte de ella.

—A veces yo también me siento así, pero no pasa nada.

—Conmigo sí — se defiende sin exaltarse —, tal vez por eso soy cantante. Cuando me fui de Tomoeda pasados varios días me llevaron al médico dentro de la facultad, me recetaron antidepresivos, tome Seroxat, estaba perdida como en la luna.

Me muerdo el labio inferior.

—De haber sabido que estabas…

—No lo sentí — interrumpe —, quiero decir sí; sí estaba rara a veces y sabía que algo en mí era diferente pero los músicos somos así, por eso me dedico a esto.

—Mucha gente sufre depresión — justifico abrazándola con más fuerzas.

Abrazarla, besarla y hacerle el amor de nuevo.

Quitarme la respiración.

"**Meiling"**

La lluvia nos alerta a todos para adentrarnos al hotel y quedarnos en el lobby, olvidando la música, las canciones y los bombones de sabores quemados. Suspirando entre tanto y tanto, jamás había cantado esa canción, por supuesto que Eriol me había escuchado cantarla, le gustó. Inmediatamente supo que era para Tomoyo y accedió a escucharla un par de veces, seguro porque siente lo mismo que yo por ella.

—Kurogane me ha dicho que cantaste por primera vez frente a todos — me dice mi hermano pasando su mano por encima de mi cabello.

Me alejo de él de inmediato, no me gusta mucho su presencia.

¿Para qué carajo me quería aquí?, lo único que hace es lastimarme.

Me aleja para quedarse con todo, me trae de vuelta para enseñarme lo perdido ¿de qué me servía?, estaba sola.

— ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? — Demando —, me gustan las mujeres y debes de aprender aceptarlo.

Las recientes canas y arrugas de mi hermano no tienen nada que ver con sus ojos brillosos. Demuestra mucha tristeza pero toda se la ha merecido.

—Me gustaría más verte de la mano de una mujer que te quiera.

Bufe creo que por instinto.

— ¿De cuándo acá tan caritativo y tan romántico?

Él asiente haciendo un gesto extraño con sus labios y con la frente, da un sorbo fuerte a su vaso de vodka y suspira.

—Cierto.

Suspira mirando a la ventana, la lluvia sigue pero no tan fuerte como momentos atrás pero de todas formas nos impediría volver afuera.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Tú no tienes hijo— ofendo sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

—Veintitrés años de su vida dicen lo contrario.

—De los cuales lo trataste peor que a un perro.

—Algún día vas a entender las cosas y cómo van fluyendo aunque lastimes a los que más quieres.

Suspiro burlándome. Sí que viene muy dramático y romántico y tal vez dolido. Tal vez el vodka era muy puro.

—Si así demuestras el amor prefiero no sentir tu odio hermano, ¡ah no, eso ya lo sentí!

Exclamo girándome sobre mis talones para quedar frente a frente, de lejos es una escena padre e hija pero en realidad somos tan parecidos a lo que pretendemos que no finjo amor por mi hermano mayor.

Él y yo nos miramos fijamente y no sé qué puedo sentir porque siento todo al mismo tiempo: odio, amor, compasión, depresión, venganza, tristeza, soledad, amargura.

—Hien — interrumpe Kaho Mizuki, su secretaria de siempre. La joven con la que en alguna ocasión lo vi tener sexo.

Ella creo que era una joven de veinte y pocos.

No sé si lo ame. No sé nada de ella, la vi muchas veces en el psiquiátrico donde estaba Kaho, hasta que fue Sakura allí, entonces Kaho era recibida por Ieran en la oficina del Fye, el dueño del centro.

Es raro que él también este aquí.

Toda la telaraña se encuentra junta pero ninguna apunta al norte.

Ella es hermosa, no lo dudo y mira a mi hermano como si fuera el ser más grandioso de la vida, pero yo también lo pensaría si yo fuera la amante de un hombre poderoso.

Me cruzo de brazos en cuanto la miro, ella no se incomoda por mi mirada, al contrario, me sonríe tímidamente y sigue tocando el hombro derecho de mi hermano.

—No está Kinomoto — suspira volviendo a mirarme con tono tímido y luego regresa a la mirada con Hien —, y tu hijo tampoco.

¿Qué?

No.

No, no, no, no… Shaoran no puede ser tan estúpido.

Veo a Hien cerrar los ojos con fuerza como si el vodka fuera envenado y comenzara a quemarle por dentro. Mientras el lobby seguía ruidoso lleno de gente, escuchando Violent hill de Coldplay.

De lejos logro divisar a Eriol quien se encuentra hablando muy discretamente con Yue. Seguro que seguirá ebrio, se supone estaría en una habitación, Tomoyo habla con Fanren quien parece encantada con el pequeño Liang, por lo menos hay una distracción.

— ¡Hien!— se acerca rápidamente Nadeshiko empujándome ligeramente para acercarse a mi hermano.

Ellos hace miles de años que no se dirigen la palabra.

—Shaoran, ¿sabes dónde está?

Hien dirige su mirada a Kaho quien asiente como si comprendiera, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Seguro que eso es amor. Se aleja para buscar a Ieran quien rápidamente comprende, no sé cómo y mira a Nadeshiko quien sigue de pie frente a mi padre.

—Fujitaka está dormido con mi nieta, por favor… evítame la pena de…

—Joderte más la vida — repite Hien o por lo menos eso me parece.

Nadeshiko no dice nada, suspira profundo y lo mira fijamente ignorando que yo estoy a su lado.

—Si está con ella no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, lo intente, pero él no la busca.

Nadeshiko se aprieta el puente de la nariz, pareciera que está a punto de llorar pero levanta rápidamente la mirada en cuanto Kaho, Ieran y Yuuko se acercan a nosotros.

—Están en la cabaña del salvavidas— dice Yuuko señalando a la lejana cabaña que hay en el medio del patio principal que da a la playa.

Mi hermano asiente dejando su vaso de vodka y se apresura a caminar siendo seguido por todas nosotras, veo de reojo a Fuutie quien me sonríe y parece que recién llega de lluvia.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahí — me responde cortante pero no me enfoco en ir más allá con todos ellos dejándola de lado.

Últimamente se me hace la más rara de todos por aquí, aunque bueno es lógico creció sin madre, vio a Shaoran como su padre, como su única familia y luego todo de repente se desmorona, a su corta edad es entendible que actúe así pero hay algo en ella muy diferente.

Niego instantáneamente para correr un poco y salir del hotel viendo a Kurogane correr lo más que puede con la sombrilla en sus manos para proteger a Ieran.

En la cabaña no se ve que haya alguien, por el contrario está tan abandonada y con olor a humedad que dudo mucho Shaoran haya entrado ahí.

Suspiro en cuanto Hien abre la puerta.

¡Por favor dios que ellos no estén allí dentro!

No los destruyas más de lo que ya.

"**Shaoran"**

La siento abrazarme, enterrar suavemente sus uñas en mi espalda mientras me dedico a besar el espacio entre su cuello y el hombro derecho, oliéndola, sigue igual, ese mismo perfume.

Tan cítrico que no me empalaga.

Me muevo despacio sintiéndola completamente, sus tranquilos gemidos y luego sus labios hinchados de tantos besos pero igual la vuelvo a besar suavemente, moverme al mismo tiempo, sacar un par de gemidos en su boca.

— ¡Shaoran, qué hiciste!

Grita mi madre abriendo la puerta tan rápido y tan fuerte que lo único que hago es girarme a tal modo de no dejar expuesta a Sakura.

Yo siento como el corazón me palpita a mil por hora.

— ¡¿Qué te dije?!

Grita Yuuko ahora aproximándose hasta donde estamos.

Todo pasa tan rápido y apenas puedo ver como Hien cierra la puerta. Nadeshiko camina hasta dónde estamos y Meiling la detiene pero le impide tocarla y la empuja tirándola de nalgas.

Empujo a Sakura al otro lado de la cama quedando yo expuesto, de frente a ellas. Se cubre los pechos y está tan pálida y agitada igual que yo que siento el frio calándome la piel. Trato de cubrirme con la sabana pero siento instantáneamente las manos de mi madre en mis hombros y puedo jurar que en mi cabello.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

¡Estaba loca!

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí maldita resbalosa?!

Grita mi madre otra vez tratando de alcanzar a Sakura y tal vez sacarla de la cama. Veo varias manos, las de mi madre, las de Meiling y mi padre alejándolas a o tratando pero ya no sé quién toca a quien o quién nos toca a nosotros.

— ¡Estúpido, mal nacido!— grita Nadeshiko mirándome fijamente tratando de alejar a mi madre de nosotros para tratar de sacarme de la cama pero estoy desnudo y no puedo evitar sostenerme con una mano la sabana para cubrir y la otra defendiéndome.

Veo las manos de Meiling cubrir su rostro en señal de desesperación y siento a Sakura a mi lado cubriéndose con dificultad. No la veo pero puedo imaginar lo asustada que está.

— ¡Basta, basta madre!— consigo decir después de mucho olvidándome de las sabanas que siguen cubriéndome para sujetar las manos.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?! ¡Te dije, estúpida que no te queríamos cerca de él es tu hermano maldita sea!

Grita Nadeshiko loca de irá tomando a Sakura de los hombros mientras me empuja con su cuerpo y tengo tantas manos encima de mí que me cuesta defenderla.

Siento a Sakura salir de la cama sin fijarme si con sabana o sin ella.

— ¿¡No te lo dije, no te lo dije!?

Me grita mi madre golpeándome en la cabeza pero se lo impido sujetándola con fuerza buscando a Sakura pero no logro verla.

— ¡Te dije que no tenías que estar cerca de él!

Escucho a gritar a Nadeshiko pero todas se amontonan y supongo Sakura está detrás de mí pero de pie así que opto por levantarme casi tropezando al sentir la bofetada de Yuuko que sorprendentemente es fuerte.

— ¡Suéltame!— consigo gritar a mi madre quien sigue histérica al sentirse acorralada por mis manos —, ¡Déjame en paz, mamá suéltame… estás loca!

— ¡No me faltes al respeto!

Grita mi madre soltándose de mi agarre para golpearme en la cabeza pero apenas puedo sentirlo.

— ¡Tú me estas faltando al respeto!— me defiendo en cuanto siento ahora la mano de Nadeshiko pero veo a Hien tratar de acercarse sin éxito.

Las tres están locas, ni siquiera Meiling puede impedirlo.

Todo me da vueltas, todo se vuelve borroso. Hay gritos, hay golpes y creo que de mi parte también.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta, cómo pudiste acostarte con tu hermana, cómo pudiste!

Me grita Nadeshiko empujándome con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedan pero Meiling la sujeta de su cintura con dificultad. Logro divisar a Sakura quien está con la sabana enredada en su cuerpo. Soy yo el que está desnudo.

— ¡Y tú, estúpida, eres una maldita mentirosa!

Grita Yuuko señalando a Sakura quien se sigue escondiendo a mis espaldas y yo apenas puedo abrir los brazos impidiendo que cualquiera de ellas se acerque.

— ¡Y tú maldito enfermo!— vuelve a gritar Nadeshiko señalando a Hien para empujarlo con sus fuerzas.

Kurogane está ahí, como siempre pero no se mete, nunca lo ha hecho, se queda parado en la puerta impidiendo que alguien más entre.

— ¡Tú, haciéndote la imbécil que buscas a este mal nacido!

Le grita a Kaho, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ella estaba aquí.

— ¡Seguramente lo hiciste para ver qué más nos pueden sacar, que bajo has caído maldita ramera, que bajo, que bajo!

Sigue histérica Nadeshiko pero yo sigo impidiendo que Yuuko llegue hasta Sakura mientras me defiendo de mi madre.

— ¡Maldita enferma, puta de mierda, sucia, asquerosa, si tú tienes algo ya en ti de mi hijo te lo sacas inmediatamente!

Grita mi madre a Sakura jalándole su cabello así que me meto en medio para empujarla e impedir la toque.

Pero al hacerlo siento la fuerte bofetada de Nadeshiko.

— ¡¿Por qué con mi hija, por qué?!... — me grita llorando en el instante en que Hien por fin interviene y la sujeta de los hombros —, ¡eres igual que tu madre!

— ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?!

Sigue gritando mi madre ahora siendo sujetada por Meiling y Yuuko por Kaho quien también se ha puesto como loca.

— ¡Tu hijo está afuera, cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste!

Los gritos continúan, los golpes, los insultos, de parte de todos aquí.

No entendía nada y entendía todo al mismo tiempo.

Mi madre, quien juraba amar a Sakura y que era su "cerezo", con la que compartió dormitorio en un centro psiquiátrico y ahora la llamaba peor que a una ramera. Seguro porque en verdad somos hermanos, porque no hay nada qué dudar y porque lo que habíamos hecho estaba prohibido.

* * *

The Melancholy Drama Queen:

_**Hola, mi confesión es la siguiente declaración: Hay muchas personas que se quejan sobre Fan fics que demoran en actualizar, pero los fans tampoco ponen de su parte, a veces comentan tipo "me gusta sigue escribiendo" como si fuera una orden y otras ni dejan comentarios. Estas cosas desalientan a la autora, que ve una gran cantidad de leídas que no lleva una relación con los comentarios. Entonces no ven motivación para escribir. Créanme, los autores pueden animarse mucho por la reacción de los fans, así que si quieren que avancen sus fics favoritos no sean lectores fantasmas. **_

Esto lo leí de una imagen de Facebook que sigo de fanfiction lo cual es cierto, tal vez algunas se ofendan pero no es con ese afán, yo voy a estar aquí porque ustedes me alimentan el alma pero es difícil con tantas chicas que ofenden. Mi bandeja ahora se encuentra llena de gente que me ofende por la cantidad de escenas dramáticas y eróticas yo, DESDE EL INICIO dije que sería un fic dramático y romántico y erótico, yo he pedido que lo lean que le den una oportunidad y agradezco a quienes lo han hecho porque siempre tienen sus respuestas y les consta a todas las que me dejan o correo o las que tienen cuenta.

Gracias al cielo no he tenido problema con las actualizaciones sino con el tiempo porque chicas, tengo una vida, un trabajo y un matrimonio que todas ustedes han comprendido y mis infinitas gracias pero lo que más me sorprende son las ofensas que me hacen anónimamente sobre que "es asqueroso que pongas eyaculación", "me enferma que digas que las mujeres tienen squirts" "modera tu forma de expresarte del sexo no es coger es hacer el amor" ME CAGAN ESTOS COMENTARIOS EN MI BANDEJA PERSONAL DE VERDAD estoy molesta porque esto es clasificación M y lo saben, ustedes son las que lo escogen.

Y ni voy a dejar de escribir ni publicar pero invito a esas personas enmascaradas que si te ofende no sigas, no ganas nada y yo no dejare de escribir.

Y pongo otro paréntesis porque El arte de ser tres me ha dado problemas, NO, NO POR EL HECHO DE QUE LO VOY ESCRIBIENDO, no termino un capitulo y público y escribo otro, no, la historia la avance hace un rato pero mi computadora se metió en una pelea con un virus de gusano de internet y no me dejo abrir ningún documento, los de Quítame la respiración los tengo en USB, así que bueno, esperare un rato hasta que mi hermano la arregle y me rescate todos mis documentos. Mientras tanto a la espera dé a seguir aquí.

Dicho esto seguiré.

EL DRAMA, EL DRAMA, EL DRAMA, EL DRAMA, EL DRAMA…

¿Sexo?... MUCHO, recuerdan cuando Sakura estaba con sus amigas en la primera temporada donde hablaban de la masturbación y Shaoran la trata de animar pero no lo logra? HO POR DIOS aquí la niña ya no tan niña no tiene problemas.

Me ha encantado, se lo leí a mi marido como mil veces, le encantó y miren que él no es de leer un fanfic erótico, prefiere las noches del Golden jajajajaja.

Pero bueno, la temperatura elevada se enfrío de madrazo.

¡Todas se alocaron!... cuando escribí dije la madre Yuuko que tiene que ver ahí!

En fin siguen las incógnitas, siguen descifrándose secretos, ahora ya saben que Kaho es la amante de Hien, digo, estaba de más.

Hay que nervios siento, de verdad ame cada palabra de esto porque aunque en un principio lo considere relleno y pensé en nunca publicarlo y tomarlo como capítulo perdido me aventure. Este fue uno de los primeros capítulos que hice mientras estaba en la escuela, lo escribí en las dos horas que no tuve clases, todo tal cual y este fue el resultado, obviamente mejorado porque a los 17 no me imaginaba todo eso de forma sexual jajajajaja. Ha que maldita perver soy.

Por cierto, tengo una historia en progreso, me gustaría hablarles de ella posterior en tanto El arte de ser tres vuelve a mis manos.

TENGAN BUENOS ORGASMOS ESTA NOCHE


End file.
